De prijs van de vrijheid
by Azmidiske87
Summary: Na vijfenzeventig jaar Hongerspelen breekt er in Panem een revolutie uit die het land van zijn dictatoriale regering moet verlossen. Maar hoe beleef je zo'n revolutie als de stad waar je zelf geboren bent uiteindelijk het doelwit van de rebellen zal worden?
1. Deel 1: Van huis weg - 1:Ontvoerd

**DEEL 1: VAN HUIS WEG**

 **Hier is het dan eindelijk: het derde en laatste deel van mijn fanfictieserie! De meeste van mijn vaste lezers zullen waarschijnlijk wel nieuwsgierig zijn, maar toch wil ik eerst nog een aantal dingen kort vermelden.**

 **Ten eerste een belangrijke opmerking voor eventuele nieuwe lezers: dit verhaal is een sequel. Bij het schrijven heb ik geen rekening gehouden met mensen die de vorige delen niet gevolgd hebben. Je zal dit verhaal dus enkel kunnen lezen als je mijn eerste verhaal (De Keuze) en mijn tweede verhaal (Spionne) ook gelezen hebt. Beide verhalen zijn terug te vinden op mijn profiel. Hieronder volgt meteen de opheldering van de cliffhanger waarmee ik het vorige verhaal heb afgesloten. Wie de eerste twee delen van mijn verhalenserie nog moet inhalen en niet van verklapte spoilers houdt, stopt dus best nu met lezen ;-)**

 **Daarnaast nog een opmerking over de updatefrequentie. Bij het publiceren van De Keuze en Spionne plaatste ik gewoonlijk om de twee weken een nieuw hoofdstuk. Door tijdsgebrek (het cohousingproject waar ik aan meedoe) zal dat nu helaas niet meer lukken. In de plaats daarvan zal ik vanaf nu proberen om één keer per maand te updaten, telkens ergens aan het einde van de maand. Concreet betekent dit dat hoofdstuk twee normaal gezien ergens eind juli zal verschijnen. Ik vind het zelf een beetje jammer dat het publicatietempo omlaag gaat, maar we moeten realistisch blijven. Mocht ik in de toekomst opnieuw meer tijd hebben, dan kan ik altijd nog beslissen om de updatefrequentie weer te verhogen.**

 **Genoeg getreuzeld nu: hieronder het eerste hoofdstuk, met daarin de opheldering van de cliffhanger en een aanzet voor wat Aludra in de volgende paar hoofdstukken te wachten staat. Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

HOOFDSTUK 1: ONTVOERD

Wanneer ik heel langzaam wakker word, voel ik me eerst nog doodmoe en duizelig. Ergens in de verte hoor ik stemmen. Eén ervan komt me vaag bekend voor, al kan ik niet zo snel zeggen waarom. Ik draai me met gesloten ogen op mijn zij terwijl ik probeer om mijn hoofd helder te krijgen. Is het nu al tijd om op te staan? En waarom is de matras van mijn bed zo hard? Het duurt een paar tellen voordat ik besef dat ik niet in mijn eigen slaapkamer lig, maar op een koude metalen vloer. Meteen ben ik helemaal wakker. Mijn ogen vliegen open en ik veer met een ruk overeind terwijl ik een dun deken van me af voel glijden. Ik ben niet thuis, in het appartement van mijn ouders. Ik lig op de vloer van een militaire transporthovercraft, gekleed in niets anders dan mijn nachtjapon.

Nog voordat ik iets kan doen - opspringen, schreeuwen of wat dan ook - voel ik hoe iemand een hand op mijn schouder legt. Het volgende moment hurkt Doran naast me neer. Ik hoor hem zeggen dat ik rustig moet blijven en dat ik veilig ben, maar het duurt even voordat zijn woorden echt tot me doordringen. Pas dan lukt het me om mijn oppervlakkige ademhaling weer een beetje onder controle te krijgen. Wat er ook aan de hand mag zijn, ik ben er zeker van dat Doran me nooit kwaad zou doen. Dus dwing ik mezelf om naar hem te luisteren.

"Het spijt me dat we je zo brutaal ontvoerd hebben," begint hij, "maar je moest zo snel mogelijk weg uit het Capitool. Ze hebben ontdekt dat je een spionne bent."

Ontvoerd? Ben ik ontvoerd? Dan weet ik het weer. Het noodkanaal van de tv ging op zwart nadat alle tributen uit de arena gehaald waren. Ik wou uit ons appartement wegrennen om naar Tigris te gaan. En toen werd ik ineens langs achteren aangevallen. Het laatste wat ik me nog kan herinneren is een hand over mijn mond en de steek van een scherpe naald in mijn zij.

Mijn keel is zo droog dat ik Doran niet eens een antwoord kan geven. Ik slik een paar keer moeizaam terwijl ik probeer om helemaal rechtop te gaan zitten. Achter mijn rug voel ik een voorwerp dat op een stoffen zak of iets dergelijks lijkt. Dan pas zie ik dat het mijn eigen oranje rugzak voor noodgevallen is, die daarnet blijkbaar als hoofdkussen gediend heeft. Mijn blik valt op de klok die tegenover mij aan de wand van de transportruimte hangt. Negentien minuten na middernacht. Ik ben hooguit een kwartier buiten westen geweest, maar het lijkt veel langer.

"Ik heb dorst," zeg ik uiteindelijk schor. Meteen besef ik dat het een domme reactie is. Maar ik ben te erg geschrokken en in de war om nu iets anders te kunnen bedenken.

"Dat verwachtte ik al," antwoordt Doran terwijl hij me een vol glas water aanreikt. "Volgens de dokter is dat één van de bijwerkingen van het verdovingsserum."

Ik zet het glas aan mijn lippen en kijk voor de eerste keer wat beter de ruimte rond. Een tiental meter verderop zie ik inderdaad een vrouw die een witte doktersjas draagt. Ze staat met haar rug naar ons toe en is druk in gesprek met drie mannen die een soort van legeruniform aanhebben. Maar dit zijn niet de witte pakken van onze vredebewakers. Zouden dit dan misschien soldaten van de rebellen in district 13 zijn? En hoe komt het dat ik nu in een hovercraft zit die aan het gedreun van de motoren te horen ergens hoog in de lucht hangt?

"Ik zal proberen om je uit te leggen wat er gebeurd is," gaat Doran verder. Even later zit ik zo goed als ik kan naar hem te luisteren terwijl ik met kleine slokjes van mijn glas water drink. Gelukkig vertelt hij alles gewoon in chronologische volgorde. Want deze hele situatie - ik weet niet eens waar we nu heen vliegen - maakt me zo bang dat ik moeite moet doen om me te blijven concentreren.

Het verhaal van Doran begint bijna twee uur geleden. Niemand had het tegen mij gezegd omdat ik met mijn huisarrest toch niet kon komen, maar de garagebox van Talitha zou voor deze ene keer pas 's avonds laat open zijn. We kiezen altijd voor een rustig moment van de dag omdat ons werk nog steeds niet erg populair is. Toen men gisterenochtend op tv aankondigde dat Beetee om middernacht het zoutwatermeer onder stroom zou proberen te zetten, kreeg Talitha het idee om iedereen rond half elf 's avonds in haar garage uit te nodigen. Het parkeerterrein zou dan vast en zeker volledig verlaten zijn.

Eerst twijfelden Doran en Leando eraan of ze wel zouden komen. Als verzetsleden moesten ze eigenlijk naar de Spelen kijken. Maar uiteindelijk besloten ze om toch te gaan. In de eerste plaats voor de warme maaltijd - de afvalcontainers in de stad zijn de laatste paar weken alleen maar leger geworden - maar ook omdat ze bang waren dat Talitha een beetje teleurgesteld zou zijn. Als ze rond elf uur weer vertrokken, konden ze nog op tijd bij het dichtstbijzijnde café geraken om op tv de finale van de Spelen te volgen.

"Toen Leandro en ik bij Talitha's box kwamen, was er verder nog niemand," vertelt Doran. "We waren met opzet een paar minuten te vroeg gekomen. Maar we zagen onmiddellijk dat er iets mis was."

"Hoezo?" wil ik weten terwijl ik mijn ongerustheid probeer te onderdrukken. Dit klinkt helemaal niet goed.

"De poort was verzegeld. Dichtgeplakt met de zelfklevende tape die de vredebewakers daarvoor gebruiken. En Talitha was nergens te zien."

Dat was wel het laatste wat ik wilde horen. Volgens de wet is ons werk in de Garage strikt genomen niet illegaal. Al hebben we altijd geweten dat de regering er niet erg blij mee zou zijn moesten ze het ooit ontdekken. Iets wat nu dus blijkbaar is gebeurd, misschien wel door mijn schuld. Waarom zou Doran het anders uitgerekend nu aan mij vertellen? Maar het enige wat ik op dit moment kan doen, is verder naar zijn verhaal luisteren.

Doran en Leandro stonden nog geen twee minuten voor de gesloten poort toen Dennis en Alcyone aankwamen. Die schrokken natuurlijk ook erg toen ze de tape zagen. Met zijn vieren hebben ze toen heel snel overlegd over de vraag wat ze het beste konden doen. Dennis stelde voor dat hij en Alcyone onmiddellijk naar de loketten in het hoofdkantoor van het vredebewakersleger zouden gaan, om te proberen of ze meer informatie konden krijgen. Dat moesten ze natuurlijk doen zonder te verraden dat ze zelf bij de zaak betrokken waren. Maar volgens Alcyone hadden ze tijdens de autorit toch genoeg tijd om een goede smoes te verzinnen. Doran en Leandro zouden intussen samen naar het appartement gaan waar Talitha woont.

"Eigenlijk vonden Leandro en ik het ook beter om alleen te gaan," geeft Doran toe. "We namen liever niemand mee die niet in het Verzet zit. Dat zoiets uitgerekend nu gebeurt, vonden we net iets te toevallig."

Daar heeft hij natuurlijk gelijk in. Vandaag - of beter gezegd gisteren, want het is al na middernacht - wou Plutarch alle winnaars uit de arena halen. We hebben Talitha's box meer dan een jaar lang zonder problemen gebruikt. En net op de belangrijkste dag die het Capitoolverzet ooit heeft meegemaakt, wordt haar garage verzegeld.

Dennis en zijn vrouw trokken de stad in terwijl Doran en Leandro de snelste weg naar het appartementsblok van Talitha namen. Te voet doe je daar ongeveer een kwartier over als je flink doorstapt. Ze stonden op het punt om het gebouw binnen te gaan en beneden in de inkomhal aan te bellen toen er aan het einde van de straat een arrestatiewagen verscheen. Geen enkele dakloze houdt van vredebewakers, dus verstopten Doran en zijn vriend zich snel achter de struiken in de voortuin van het flatgebouw. Ze zagen hoe de auto vlak voor de ingang stopte en Talitha samen met een vredebewaker uitstapte. Die nam haar rechtstreeks mee naar binnen. Waarschijnlijk hadden ze haar eerder die avond opgepakt toen ze op het parkeerterrein aankwam om haar garagebox te openen.

"Eerst waren we opgelucht, omdat ze blijkbaar besloten hadden haar na een ondervraging gewoon weer vrij te laten. Ze had de wet toch niet echt overtreden. De begeleider was er natuurlijk alleen maar om nieuwsgierige buren op een afstand te houden," legt Doran uit. "Maar er zat nog een tweede vredebewaker in de auto, en die was via de boordradio met zijn commandant aan het praten. We zaten dichtbij genoeg om alles te kunnen verstaan."

Daarna vertelt Doran me in het kort hoe hij en Leandro dat gesprek woord voor woord mee volgden. De vredebewakers bleken al een paar dagen te weten dat ik een spionne van het Verzet ben. Ze hebben het ontdekt op de derde trainingsdag, toen ik met mijn ouders de publieksrondleiding door de tributentoren kreeg. Dat was de dag die Plutarch en Fulvia uitgekozen hadden om de laatste paar tributen op de hoogte te brengen van het rebellenplan. Een missie die uiteindelijk mislukt is omdat er 's avonds een zwaar onweer losbarstte. Ons verwittigingsteam zou ondergronds komen, maar ik wist als wachtpost heel goed dat de tunnels bij hevige regen snel kunnen overstromen. Daarom ben ik tijdens de storm zelf naar beneden afgedaald om hen te waarschuwen.

In de spionnenopleiding hebben we geleerd om bij voorkeur langs de riolen te gaan en de Transfer zelf zo weinig mogelijk te gebruiken. Daar hangen toch nog een aantal bewakingscamera's, al zijn het er lang niet zo veel als bovengronds. Jammer genoeg was treuzelen tijdens zo'n onweer geen optie. Een overstroming in de tunnels is levensgevaarlijk voor iedereen die op dat moment beneden is en niet op tijd bij een schuilplaats geraakt. Dus moest ik voor één keer gewoon de kortste weg nemen. En die liep door de Transfer.

"Ik weet zeker dat je geprobeerd hebt om niet betrapt te worden," benadrukt Doran, "maar blijkbaar ben je toch gefilmd door één van die bewakingscamera's. Ze hebben gezien hoe je door de Transfer sprintte en in een zijtunnel verdween."

Ik herinner me nog welke kleren ik die avond droeg. Natuurlijk hebben de mensen in het Centrale Bewakingscentrum onmiddellijk beseft dat een jong meisje in een dure jurk helemaal niet thuishoort in het ondergrondse tunnelnetwerk. Zeker niet als ze in paniek aan het rennen is en ook nog eens perfect weet hoe je de deurvergrendeling van de zijtunnels loskrijgt. Geen wonder dat ze er meteen een commandant van de vredebewakers bij gehaald hebben, zoals Doran me nu vertelt.

Toen die man de beelden bekeek - waarop mijn gezicht blijkbaar duidelijk te zien is - duurde het niet erg lang voordat hij zich mijn naam herinnerde. Als legerofficier had hij me al een paar keer eerder ontmoet op diners en feesten voor hooggeplaatste personen in het Capitool. Hij herkende me al snel als de dochter van de grote baas van de Minerva-winkelketen. Daarmee was ik dus ontmaskerd als spionne. Ook al wist ik het op dat moment zelf nog niet.

"Dan hadden ze me toch de volgende dag al kunnen arresteren?" vraag ik aan Doran.

"Dat hebben ze bewust niet gedaan," legt hij uit. "Je was duidelijk met iets illegaals bezig, maar ze wisten nog niet precies waarmee. Dus kwamen ze op het idee om je eerst nog een paar dagen te schaduwen. In de hoop dat ze zo nog meer zouden ontdekken."

Die techniek ken ik. Fulvia had me er tijdens onze opleiding al voor gewaarschuwd. Je wordt dan als een soort lokaas gebruikt, zei ze. Snel probeer ik me te herinneren waar ik de afgelopen paar dagen zoal naartoe ben gegaan. De interviews op de Stadscirkel, de Nocturna, en vlak daarvoor was ik ook nog bij …

"Hebben ze mij gevolgd naar de vergadering op de dag van het Bloedbad?" stamel ik. Het antwoord op die vraag maakt me doodsbang, maar ik moet het gewoon weten.

"Gelukkig niet," stelt Doran me gerust. "De vredebewakers hadden iemand in burgerkleren gestuurd om je te schaduwen. Maar die man is je onderweg kwijt geraakt toen je ergens een fitnesszaal binnen ging. Daar heeft hij achteraf een enorme uitbrander voor gekregen."

Voor het eerst sinds Doran zijn verhaal begonnen is, voel ik me iets minder gespannen. Ik vertel hem kort hoe ik naar de toiletruimte van het fitnesscentrum ging en daar door een klein raampje naar buiten ben gekropen. Die list heeft dus goed gewerkt. Doran antwoordt grinnikend dat het een prima idee was, maar het volgende moment wordt hij weer ernstig. Blijkbaar heeft mijn achtervolger _wel_ gezien dat ik eerder die dag naar de garagebox van Talitha ben geweest. Vandaar dat die nu ontdekt en verzegeld is.

"Gelukkig zaten we allemaal binnen en hadden we geloof ik ook de poort dicht gedaan," zegt Doran. "Hij kan dus onmogelijk al onze namen kennen. En ik betwijfel sterk of hij onze gesprekken echt woord voor woord kon verstaan. Maar hij heeft toch genoeg gehoord om te snappen dat we daar regelmatig met een groep daklozen samenkomen."

Zelf had ik eerlijk gezegd helemaal niet het gevoel dat we toen in de gaten gehouden werden. Maar mijn achtervolger zal zich ongetwijfeld wel ergens op het parkeerterrein verstopt hebben totdat ik weer de stad in ging. Het zou me eigenlijk niet eens verbazen moest hij gewoon bovenop het platte dak van Talitha's box geklommen zijn. Nu is de Garage dus toch ontdekt door mijn schuld. Ik begin meteen tegen Doran te zeggen hoe erg het me spijt - ook al zijn dat misschien loze woorden - maar gelukkig lijkt hij niet boos te zijn. Niet op mij, in ieder geval.

"Jij kon niet weten dat ze je aan het schaduwen waren," zegt hij, "En we hebben er in de Garage altijd rekening mee gehouden dat de regering ons misschien ooit zou betrappen. Voor zo ver ik Talitha ken, zal ze zich vast wel aan de afspraak gehouden hebben."

Daarmee bedoelt Doran natuurlijk de ongeschreven regel dat we bij problemen in de Garage altijd zouden doen alsof we maar één box huren. Talitha heeft tijdens haar ondervraging waarschijnlijk volgehouden dat zij het brein achter onze daklozenopvang is, en dat haar garage de enige is die we daarvoor gebruiken. Als ze dat onmiddellijk zo gezegd heeft zonder de namen van Dennis en Alcyone te noemen, dan zal de regering met een beetje meeval nooit weten dat ook zij allebei een box hadden. Vredebewakers vragen zelden echt door als ze denken dat ze bij iemand een volledige bekentenis losgekregen hebben. En Talitha hoeft eigenlijk niet echt iets te vrezen als ze doet alsof de verantwoordelijkheid volledig bij haar ligt. Er bestaan geen echte voorschiften die het organiseren van zwerversbijeenkomsten expliciet verbieden. Strikt wettelijk gezien heeft ze dus niets illegaals gedaan. Daarom werd ze na haar verhoor gewoon weer vrij gelaten, zoals Doran daarstraks al zei. Al blijf ik me diep vanbinnen afvragen of ze er echt zomaar zonder problemen vanaf zal komen.

"Wat gaan Dennis en Alcyone nu doen, denk je?" vraag ik uiteindelijk.

"Geen idee. Misschien sluiten ze hun eigen boxen gewoon voor een paar weken. Dat zou eigenlijk nog de beste oplossing zijn. Vroeg of laat waait heel die heisa wel weer over."

Ik hoop maar dat hij gelijk heeft. Stel je voor dat ze door mijn schuld definitief moeten stoppen met de Garage. Dat zou ik echt heel erg vinden. Al besef ik goed genoeg dat ik nu niets meer aan de situatie kan veranderen.

"Maar ik moet verder met mijn verhaal," zegt Doran. "Leandro en ik zaten dus achter de struiken voor Talitha's flatgebouw. Dankzij dat gesprek via de boordradio wisten we dat ze je een paar dagen geleden in de Transfer betrapt hadden. Het heeft vast niet lang geduurd voordat de vredebewakers daaruit hun conclusies hebben getrokken. En ze vonden dat ze je nu wel lang genoeg gevolgd hadden. Erger nog, ze waren van plan om je eindelijk echt te gaan arresteren. Vanavond om middernacht stipt, heb ik die commandant letterlijk door de boordradio horen zeggen."

Dat verkaart in ieder geval waarom ze zo lang gewacht hebben om de poort van Talitha's garage dicht te plakken. Anders zouden wij veel te vroeg argwaan gekregen hebben. Maar bij die gedachte schiet me meteen een andere, belangrijkere vraag te binnen.

"Waarom juist deze avond?" wil ik weten.

"Ze wisten waarschijnlijk al dat je huisarrest had gekregen," legt Doran uit. "Zo moeilijk is het niet om dat na te gaan. Stel een paar vragen aan de mensen die in jouw flatgebouw wonen en je weet genoeg. Dat je daarstraks als rebel ongetwijfeld voor de tv zou zitten met al je aandacht bij de Spelen, was natuurlijk ook logisch. Middernacht was dus het beste moment om je te verrassen."

"Hoe bedoel je? Hadden ze dan geraden dat Beetee's valstrik eigenlijk bij het rebellenplan hoorde?"

"Fulvia en ik denken van wel," geeft Doran toe. "We kennen geen echte details, maar blijkbaar heeft Snow op één of andere manier ontdekt dat Plutarch een verzetsleider is. De bemanning van deze hovercraft heeft me al verteld dat de president zelf naar de arena is gegaan."

"Dat heb ik op tv gezien," onderbreek ik hem. "Hij heeft Peeta gevangen genomen. Samen met Johanna en nog iemand anders, dacht ik."

"Enobaria," vult Doran aan. "Ik heb er ook van gehoord, en voor ons is dat natuurlijk heel slecht nieuws. We mogen van geluk spreken dat Katniss tenminste veilig is. Maar we wijken alweer af van wat ik wilde vertellen."

Dan legt Doran me uit hoe hij en Leandro achter de stuiken bleven zitten totdat de arrestatiewagen weer wegreed. Zodra de auto om de hoek van de straat verdwenen was, zijn ze samen naar binnen gegaan. Daarbij moesten ze nog voorzichtig zijn ook. Want in het kantoor van de syndicus op het gelijkvloers brandde nog licht. Blijkbaar was er nog een derde vredebewaker, die druk aan het overleggen was met de eigenaar van het gebouw. Maar Doran en Leandro hadden geen tijd om dat gesprek af te luisteren. Ze wisten dat ik in groot gevaar was, en dat ze zo snel mogelijk Fulvia moesten verwittigen.

Gelukkig heeft Talitha hen meteen in haar flat binnen gelaten. Ze was nog steeds wat van slag na haar ondervraging door de vredebewakers, maar ze had er geen enkel probleem mee dat Doran de telefoon even wou gebruiken. Hij heeft Fulvia gebeld met het speciale nummer dat we alleen in echte noodgevallen mochten gebruiken. Als persoonlijke assistente van de Hoofdspelmaker is zij één van de zeer weinige mensen in Panem die een mobiele telefoon mag dragen. Toch duurde het bijna een kwartier voordat Doran haar eindelijk aan de lijn kreeg. Als ze in de Controlekamer zit, tussen negentien Spelmakers die geen rebellen zijn, dan kan ze niet altijd onmiddellijk antwoorden als een lid van het Capitoolverzet naar haar belt. In zo'n geval moet je wachten totdat ze naar een andere kamer is gegaan waar niemand haar kan horen.

"Ik heb haar zo kort mogelijk uitgelegd hoe en wanneer ze jou ontmaskerd hebben. Toen zei ze dat ze snel even naar het hoofdkantoor van de vredebewakers zou bellen om een paar dingen na te gaan. Als Spelmakersassistente kan zij natuurlijk gemakkelijker informatie loskrijgen dan iemand anders."

"Maar ze wisten toch al dat Plutarch een rebellenleider is?" vraag ik een beetje verbaasd.

"Waarschijnlijk waren alleen de echte topmensen in het leger daarvan op de hoogte," legt Doran uit. "Volgens Fulvia was de kans vrij groot dat de persoon die bij de loketten de telefoon opneemt, op dat moment nog van niets zou weten. Vergeet niet dat het vredebewakersleger erg groot is en dat ze het verraad van Plutarch nog maar net ontdekt hadden."

Ik knik als teken dat ik het begrijp. Moesten ze eerder op de dag al geweten hebben dat Plutarch voor de rebellen werkt, dan zou hij allang uit de Controlekamer van de arena gehaald zijn. Natuurlijk nam Fulvia een risico door zelf naar het hoofdkantoor te bellen. Maar heeft ze niet altijd tegen ons gezegd dat je geen revolutie kan winnen als je helemaal niets durft?

"Ik moest inhaken en wachten totdat Fulvia via de nummerherkenning naar Talitha's toestel zou terugbellen," onderbreekt Doran mijn gedachten. "Dat kan hoogstens vijf of zes minuten geduurd hebben. Maar voor mij leek het een eeuwigheid."

Toen Fulvia uiteindelijk naar Doran terugbelde, had ze slecht nieuws. Ze vermoedde zelf dat Snow iets over Plutarch ontdekt had. Ook al was ze uiteraard slim genoeg geweest om dat niet rechtstreeks aan de loketbediende te vragen. En ze kon in ieder geval bevestigen dat ik inderdaad om middernacht opgepakt zou worden. Mijn arrestatieteam was op dat moment zelfs al vertrokken. Omdat het door al dat protest tegen de Kwartskwelling zo onrustig is in de stad, hadden ze er rekening mee gehouden dat de rit naar het appartementsgebouw van mijn ouders langer zou duren dan gewoonlijk.

"Dus de vredebewakers waren al op komst?" vraag ik ademloos.

"Ze waren onderweg," bevestigt Doran. "Fulvia zei dat er maar één oplossing was. De rebellen moesten jou thuis ontvoeren voordat je gearresteerd kon worden. Omdat jullie in een flat op de hoogste verdieping wonen, konden we dat het best met een hovercraft doen. Gelukkig hadden we die al."

Daarna vertelt Doran me dat ik niet de enige was die dringend weg moest uit het Capitool. De verzetsleden die vooraf toegezegd hadden om naar district 13 te gaan, zijn rond negen uur 's avonds al vertrokken. Om te vermijden dat ze ons allemaal tegelijk zouden arresteren moest er iets mislopen met het rebellenplan. Het zou niet de eerste keer zijn dat een spionnenorganisatie op die manier onthoofd wordt. Volgens Doran was dat misschien zelfs een extra reden waarom ze mijn arrestatie tot nu uitgesteld hebben. En dan is er ook nog het voorbereidingsteam van Katniss. Ik wist het zelf niet omdat ik de laatste vergadering van het Verzet gemist heb, maar blijkbaar was het de bedoeling dat ook zij vannacht alle drie ontvoerd zouden worden. Plutarch heeft hen nodig in district 13.

"Het enige wat onze hovercraft moest doen, was eerst nog een kleine omweg maken om jou ook mee te nemen," vertelt Doran. "Gelukkig waren er genoeg spuiten met verdovingsserum aan boord."

"Zijn Venia, Flavius en Octavia hier nu ook?" wil ik weten.

"Die liggen in de kamer hiernaast te slapen totdat de verdoving is uitgewerkt. Ze hebben een veel grotere dosis gekregen dan jij. Ik denk dat ze voorlopig nog niet wakker worden."

"Heeft Fulvia gezegd dat jij moest helpen met die ontvoeringen?" vraag ik.

"Ik heb zelf gevraagd om mee te mogen," zegt Doran ernstig. "Fulvia vertelde dat ze je naar je geheime onderduikadres buiten het Capitool zouden brengen. Toen ik dat hoorde, heb ik onmiddellijk geantwoord dat ik jou niet alleen zou laten gaan. Ik wilde absoluut me je mee. Misschien hoor je dit niet zo graag, maar jij bent te jong om helemaal in je eentje naar een plek te gaan waar je niemand kent en waar je nog nooit eerder bent geweest. Zelfs Leandro vond dat ik je niet alleen mocht laten vertrekken. Ik denk niet dat Fulvia verwacht had dat ik ooit letterlijk iets van haar zou eisen, want ze gaf al heel snel toe."

Daar word ik wel even stil van. Is Doran echt bereid om samen met mij uit het Capitool te vluchten, gewoon om mij te beschermen? Blijkbaar wel. Iedereen die lid wordt van het Verzet, krijgt een onderduikadres toegewezen. Voor het geval dat de regering je ooit ontmaskert. Maar om veiligheidsreden blijft dat adres altijd geheim tot op het moment dat je het effectief nodig hebt. Wanneer ik Doran vraag of Leandro ook met ons is meegekomen, schudt hij het hoofd.

"Dat mocht jammer genoeg niet van Fulvia. Het Verzet heeft hem hier nodig, in het Capitool. Eigenlijk was het eerst de bedoeling dat ik ook zou blijven. Maar dat heb ik dus geweigerd. Dat je nu zo zwaar in de problemen zit, ligt toch voor een groot deel aan mij."

"Hoezo?" vraag ik. Doran heeft zelf niet eens meegedaan aan de missie op de derde trainingsdag. Hoe kan het dan zijn fout zijn dat ik me heb laten betrappen?

"Je vond Kivo zielig omdat hij net als ik een manke voet had, en je hebt voor het eerst van het Capitoolverzet gehoord toen Leandro en ik erover aan het praten waren. Dus zonder mij zou je nooit lid geworden zijn."

"Daar hoef jij je niet schuldig over te voelen," werp ik meteen tegen. "Ik heb er zelf voor gekozen om rebel te worden."

"Dat mag dan wel zo zijn, het maakt me toch deels verantwoordelijk voor wat er gebeurd is. Dus vind ik dat ik met je mee moet gaan."

Ik wil opnieuw protesteren, maar slik mijn woorden weer in. Omdat ik weet dat het toch geen zin heeft. Als Doran er zo over denkt, kan ik daar weinig aan veranderen. En stiekem ben ik wel blij dat ik er nu niet helemaal alleen voor sta. Ik kan beter gewoon verder naar hem luisteren. Want zijn verhaal over mijn ontvoering is natuurlijk nog niet ten einde.

Zodra Doran duidelijk gemaakt had dat hij hoe dan ook samen met mij zou vluchten, vroeg Fulvia naar de straat en het huisnummer van Talitha's appartementsblok. Ze zou de hovercraft daarheen sturen. Doran moest naar het dak van het gebouw gaan en daar wachten totdat ze hem met de ladder zouden ophalen. Meteen nadat Fulvia had ingehaakt, zijn hij en Leandro samen naar boven gegaan. Het duurde bijna een kwartier voordat de hovercraft van de rebellen eindelijk daar was - blijkbaar was er nog één of ander oponthoud onderweg - en die tijd hebben Doran en Leandro gebruikt om afscheid van elkaar te nemen.

"Niet voorgoed natuurlijk," zegt Doran, "en we hebben allebei beloofd dat we zo snel mogelijk weer samen zullen komen als alles voorbij is. Maar ik vrees dat die rebellenopstand wel eens erg lang zou kunnen duren. Ik denk niet dat ik hem nog voor het einde van dit jaar terugzie."

Ik kan voelen dat dit voor Doran een moeilijk onderwerp is - hij en Leandro kennen elkaar nu toch al vrij lang - dus dring ik niet verder aan. Plotseling vraag ik me af hoe lang ik zelf zal moeten wachten voordat ik weer bij mijn familie en vrienden kan zijn. Als wij de oorlog verliezen, zal ik misschien zelfs nooit meer terug naar het Capitool kunnen zonder opgepakt te worden. Dat idee is zo angstaanjagend dat ik het onmiddellijk uit mijn gedachten verban. In de plaats daarvan luister ik verder naar het verhaal dat Doran mij nu vertelt.

Zodra hij aan boord gehesen was, gaf Doran mijn adres door aan de bemanning zodat ze wisten waar ze moesten zijn. Tijdens de vlucht verzonnen ze snel de beste manier om mij te ontvoeren. Doran wist natuurlijk al dat ik huisarrest had. Via Tigris had hij gehoord dat mijn ouders vrijwel zeker tot een eind na middernacht weg zouden blijven, en dat ons huispersoneel vakantie had gekregen. Pas nu herinner ik me hoe ze mij vanochtend kwam opzoeken om mijn jurk terug te brengen. Blijkbaar heeft ze daar een paar uur later tijdens de verzetsvergadering iets over gezegd. Daarom wist Doran dat ik alleen thuis zat, wat alles een stuk gemakkelijker maakte.

Toch werd mijn ontvoering uiteindelijk nog een race tegen de klok. Doran vroeg aan de bemanning om zo snel mogelijk te vliegen, maar hij kreeg als antwoord dat ze rekening moesten houden met de hovercrafts van de vredebewakers. Die waren immers volop aan het patrouilleren boven het Centrum omdat er sinds de snatergaaienaanval zo veel protest tegen de Kwartskwelling is. Uiteraard heeft elk militair toestel een onzichtbaarheidsschild. Toch kunnen hovercrafts altijd en overal via de radar elkaars positie bepalen, zelfs als dat schild actief is. Anders zou je onmogelijk in formatie kunnen vliegen. Om het flatgebouw waar ik woon te bereiken zonder ontdekt te worden, moesten ze dus erg voorzichtig zijn. En juist daardoor konden ze niet zo snel vliegen als normaal. De bemanning schatte dat ze rond twaalf uur 's nachts ter plekke zouden zijn. Net op tijd dus om mij te redden. Of net iets te laat.

"We wisten dat we niet veel tijd hadden," gaat Doran verder. "Dus besloten we om er een echte ontvoering van te maken. De hovercraft zou pal boven jullie flat blijven hangen. Eén van ons moest naar binnen gaan en jou verdoven."

Terwijl Doran het vertelt, herinner ik het me weer. Ze zijn gewoon langs het dakterras gekomen, want ik hoorde het gordijn bewegen in de wind terwijl ik zeker wist dat ik de deur gesloten had. En toen werd ik langs achteren aangevallen. Onwillekeurig voel ik aan de plek waar de injectienaald me geraakt heeft. Dan wordt alles me ineens duidelijk.

"Jij hebt dat zelf gedaan," onderbreek ik Doran. "Omdat je wist dat ik van jou minder hard zou schrikken dan van iemand anders."

"Dat klopt," geeft Doran verbaasd toe. "We hadden niet gedacht dat je met je rug naar de terrasdeur zou staan. Eigenlijk was dat een onverwachte meevaller. En ook al ben ik kreupel, ik kan stiller lopen dan je zou denken. Maar uiteindelijk heb je me toch helemaal niet gezien?"

"Ik had je inderdaad niet herkend toen je mij aanviel," antwoord ik. "En toch weet ik nu dat jij het was."

Daarna leg ik hem kort uit waar ik dat idee vandaan haal. Mijn ontvoerder heeft zijn linkerhand gebruikt om dat serum in te spuiten. Ik weet zeker dat het die hand was, want ik werd eerst helemaal tegen de deur van de eetkamer geduwd en daarna heb ik in mijn linkerzij de naald gevoeld. Van Timothy weet ik dat een injectie geven al bij al toch een vrij precies werkje is. Iets dat je eigenlijk alleen met je goede hand kan, zeker als je zelf geen dokter bent.

Zo veel linkshandigen zijn er nu ook weer niet. Eén van mijn biologieleraren zei ooit dat het om tien procent van alle mensen zou gaan. Maar ik had altijd het gevoel dat ze in Panem nog sterker in de minderheid zijn. Eigenlijk heb ik er in heel mijn leven zelf maar twee gekend. Kivo - die nu dood is - en Doran. De kans is dus klein dat er aan boord van deze hovercraft toevallig nog een tweede linkshandige rondloopt.

Zodra ik uitgepraat ben, geeft Doran toe dat mijn redenering helemaal juist is. Al had hij nooit verwacht dat ik hier zo ver over zou doordenken. Misschien komt het omdat ik bijna een jaar lang voor het Capitoolverzet heb gewerkt. Dan leer je vanzelf om altijd op dit soort details te letten. Hoe dan ook, Doran is inderdaad degene die onze flat binnen ging om mij te ontvoeren.

"We wisten dat we hoogstens twee of drie minuten hadden," zegt hij. "En we waren bang dat je misschien eerst nog wat kleren of andere spullen zou willen verzamelen als ik gewoon rechtstreeks aan jou zou vragen om mee te gaan. Ik had hoe dan ook geen tijd om het aan je uit te leggen. Vandaar dat ik je zo brutaal aanviel en meteen verdoofd heb."

"Waren de vredebewakers al zo dichtbij?" vraag ik.

"Ze zouden je om middernacht oppakken. Dus ja, we wisten dat ze er echt elk moment konden zijn. De boordcommandant van de hovercraft had mij uitdrukkelijk gezegd dat iedere seconde telde."

Daarna vertelt Doran me nog in het kort hoe hij me naar ons buitenterras gebracht heeft nadat ik bewusteloos was geraakt. Ook al is hij redelijk sterk - hij was vroeger bouwvakker - met zijn manke voet kan hij geen zware lasten meer dragen. Daarom moest hij me onder mijn oksels vastnemen en me over de vloer voortslepen. Pas als hij dat zegt, merk ik dat mijn hielen allebei geschaafd zijn. Ik wuif zijn verontschuldigingen weg en vraag hem hoe hij me uiteindelijk in de hovercraft heeft gekregen.

"Je weet toch dat de ladder je met een elektrische stroom verlamt? Ik moest er gewoon op letten dat ik je in een stevige houdgreep had voordat ik dat ding aanraakte. Toevallig keek ik net naar beneden toen ze ons aan boord hesen en ik heb op straat een arrestatiewagen zien stoppen. Vlak voor de ingang van jullie flatgebouw. Er stapten minstens vier vredebewakers uit die meteen naar binnen renden. We zijn dus maar juist op tijd weggeraakt."

Het blijft even stil terwijl ik mijn best doe om het verhaal van Doran te verwerken. Als het waar is wat hij zegt - en daar twijfel ik niet aan - dan hebben we inderdaad enorm veel geluk gehad. Was Doran één minuut later gekomen, dan zou het met ons allebei slecht afgelopen zijn. Spionage wordt beschouwd als hoogverraad tegenover de regering. In onze wetgeving is dat nog altijd de misdaad waar de zwaarste straffen op staan. Mij zullen ze niet zo snel ter dood veroordelen omdat ik nog minderjarig ben, dus heel waarschijnlijk hadden ze na de verhoren gewoon een avox van me gemaakt. Zelfs de hoge positie van mijn vader had daar niets aan kunnen veranderen. Maar voor Doran zou het nog veel erger geweest zijn. Het maakt weinig uit of hij probeerde mij te ontvoeren, dan wel gewoon bij ons thuis op bezoek was. Daklozen die tijdens het Hongerspelenseizoen in het gebied binnen de Ringweg komen, worden hoe dan ook geëxecuteerd. Pas nu besef ik dat hij zijn leven gewaagd heeft om mij te redden.

Ik begin hem uitgebreid te bedanken, maar Doran antwoordt dat het voor hem niet echt hoeft. Hij zou zelf nooit gewild hebben dat ik als avox eindigde. We weten allebei dat avoxen weinig of geen rechten hebben. Ze kunnen niet praten en moeten doorgaans het zwaarste en vuilste werk doen zonder ervoor betaald te worden. Als je geluk hebt, selecteert de regering je voor bediendenwerk in de tributentoren. Maar wie in de riolen aan de slag moet, ziet soms jarenlang geen daglicht. Eigenlijk zijn avoxen gewoon moderne slaven. Zonder Doran zou dat vast en zeker ook mijn lot geweest zijn.

"Ik ben blij dat ik op tijd was, en dat we er allebei heelhuids vanaf gekomen zijn," besluit Doran. "Nu ja, bijna dan," voegt hij er aan toe terwijl hij kort over zijn rechterpols wrijft. Dan zie ik voor het eerst de vuurrode krassen die mijn vingernagels hebben achtergelaten toen ik probeerde om me uit zijn houdgreep los te trekken. Ik wil me alweer verontschuldigen, maar weet nu al wat Doran zou antwoorden. Dat het helemaal niet nodig is. Dus maak ik een snel gebaar naar mijn geschaafde hielen en zeg ik dat we quitte staan. Gelukkig kan Doran daar best om lachen. Maar enkele ogenblikken later wordt hij weer ernstig.

"Er is toch nog iets dat ik je wil vragen," begint hij. "Ik had geen tijd om je rugzak af te doen en heb die dus ook gewoon meegenomen. De bemanning van de hovercraft heeft erin gekeken toen jij nog sliep en ik via de radio met Fulvia aan het praten was. Had je die spullen verzameld om te vluchten?"

"Ik wou weglopen, ja," bevestig ik. Daarna leg ik hem uit dat mijn oranje rugzak al een paar maanden volledig ingepakt onder mijn bed lag. Fulvia heeft ooit een verhaal verteld over drie spionnen die ontmaskerd waren en onmiddellijk weg moesten uit het Capitool. Zonder dat ze de kans kregen om iets mee te nemen. Daar had ik zelf echt geen zin in, en zo kwam ik op het idee om een speciale zak voor noodgevallen te maken. Eigenlijk ben ik blij dat die mee in de hovercraft is gegaan. Anders zou ik nu letterlijk niets meer hebben, behalve mijn nachtjapon.

"Mijn spullen hebben ze ook gecontroleerd," voegt Doran er nog aan toe. "De bemanning wou zeker weten dat we geen gevaarlijke dingen bij ons hadden."

Ik had al gezien dat Doran zijn eigen rugzak gewoon om heeft hangen, maar zo bijzonder is dat niet. Hij heeft die altijd en overal bij zich. Daklozen laten hun zak nooit ergens achter, omdat het alles is wat ze bezitten. Eigenlijk heb ik Doran zelfs nog geen enkele keer zonder rugzak gezien, nu ik er zo over nadenk. Hoe dan ook had de bemanning zich hier geen zorgen over moeten maken. In de versleten bruine tas die om Dorans schouders hangt, zitten voor zo ver ik weet enkel zijn deken, een paar reservekleren en wat toiletgrief zoals zeep en een tandenborstel. Misschien ook nog een aansteker om vuur te maken, maar echt gevaarlijk kan je zo'n ding niet noemen.

"Ik stond op het punt om naar Tigris te gaan toen jij me aanviel," leg ik verder uit. "Ik dacht echt dat alles ontdekt was toen Snow met zijn gezicht op tv kwam en over Plutarch begon."

"Hij weet nu inderdaad dat Plutarch en Fulvia rebellenleiders zijn," bevestigt Doran. "De bemanning van dit toestel heeft het daarstraks letterlijk zo tegen mij gezegd. Maar voor hen maakt het niet zo veel meer uit. Ze zitten allebei in de hovercraft die Katniss, Beetee en Finnick heeft opgehaald. En die is intussen al op weg naar district 13."

"Gaan wij daar ook naartoe?" vraag ik. Om één of andere reden denk ik al de hele tijd dat mijn geheime onderduikadres in 13 ligt. Dan zie ik hoe Doran het hoofd schudt.

"Het voorbereidingsteam van Katniss wel, maar wij tweeën niet. Plutarch heeft de volledige lijst met onderduikadressen van alle capitoolrebellen lang geleden al aan district 13 doorgegeven. De piloot van deze hovercraft heeft het jouwe daarstraks te horen gekregen via het beveiligde kanaal van zijn boordradio. Hij zal onderweg een korte tussenlanding maken om ons samen af te zetten."

"En waar gaan we dan heen?"

"Naar district 10," zegt Doran.

Dat antwoord had ik niet zien aankomen. Ik weet dat we ook in de twaalf 'gewone' districten rebellen nodig zullen hebben, maar ik had nooit gedacht dat ze mij daarvoor zouden uitkiezen. Per slot van rekening was het eerst de bedoeling dat ik in het Capitool zou blijven. Eigenlijk kan ik maar één reden bedenken waarom het Capitoolverzet nu besloten heeft om me uitgerekend naar het veeteeltdistrict te sturen.

"Je krijgt onderdak bij de familie Morrison," bevestigt Doran mijn vermoedens.

De volgende paar minuten legt hij me uit waar Plutarch en Fulvia dat idee vandaan gehaald hebben. Kivo Morrison is de tribuut die me deed inzien wat de Hongerspelen eigenlijk echt zijn. Zonder zijn deelname aan de vierenzeventigste Spelen zou ik me nooit bij de rebellen aangemeld hebben. Toen ik pas lid was van het Capitoolverzet en er dus een geheim onderduikadres voor mij geregeld moest worden, dachten Plutarch en Fulvia al snel aan de familie van Kivo. Daar hadden ze ook een paar goede redenen voor.

Om veiligheidsredenen wil Plutarch niet dat alle ontmaskerde capitoolrebellen zich samen op dezelfde plaats verstoppen. Volgens hem is het verstandiger om ons over zo veel mogelijk districten te verspreiden, ook al omdat we dan de plaatselijke rebellen zouden kunnen steunen. Maar in de praktijk bleek het niet zo eenvoudig om geschikte onderduikadressen te vinden. De meeste mensen in de districten willen helemaal niets te maken hebben met het Capitool en zijn inwoners. Wanneer ik protesterend zeg dat het de regering van Snow is die het volk onderdrukt en niet wijzelf, antwoordt Doran dat ze daar in de districten doorgaans niet echt op die manier over nadenken. Voor hen zijn wij, de bewoners van het Capitool, degenen die in weelde leven en voor de lol naar de spelen kijken terwijl de rest van Panem honger lijdt en aan de Boete moet meedoen. Daarom zijn er in de districten - zeker in de armere - maar heel weinig mensen die gevluchte capitoolburgers willen opvangen. Zelfs als die lid zijn van Plutarchs verzetgroep.

Plutarch en Fulvia wisten dat ik op veel plaatsen eigenlijk niet echt welkom zou zijn. Dat mijn vader een rijke zakenman is, was zelfs eerder een nadeel van een voordeel. Maar toen dachten ze aan de familie van Kivo. Als ze zijn ouders ervan konden overtuigen dat ik vanwege hun zoon rebel geworden ben, dan zou het misschien kunnen lukken.

"Dus ik moet daarheen omdat andere mensen waarschijnlijk geen rijk tienermeisje uit het gehate Capitool in huis willen nemen?" vraag ik.

"Het klinkt nogal cru, maar daar komt het inderdaad op neer," geeft Doran toe. "En omgekeerd geldt eigenlijk hetzelfde. Jij bent waarschijnlijk de enige capitoolinwoner die Kivo's ouders zullen aanvaarden. Gewoon omdat ze denken dat alle anderen in onze stad toch nooit iets om hun zoon hebben gegeven. Jij bent in hun ogen een uitzondering."

"Weten ze dat dan al?" vraag ik. "Dat ik Kivo zielig vond omdat hij mank was, en dat ik het erg vond toen hij doodging?"

"Fulvia heeft het hele verhaal aan hen verteld. Ze is vorige herfst zelfs speciaal een dag of twee naar district 10 gegaan om Kivo's ouders een deel van jouw toelatingsinterview te tonen. Het stuk waarin je voor de camera uitlegt waarom je lid van het Verzet wou worden."

"En geloofden ze alles wat ik in dat interview heb gezegd?"

"Eerst waren ze nogal kritisch. Eigenlijk normaal, want ze waren nog geen half jaar eerder hun zoon verloren in de Spelen. Maar Fulvia heeft een paar goede gesprekken met die mensen gehad. Overdag, terwijl hun dochter op school zat, hebben ze tijd vrijgemaakt om naar Fulvia te luisteren. En uiteindelijk is het haar toch gelukt om hen te overtuigen van jouw goede bedoelingen."

Dat is waar ook. Kivo had een zus die twee jaar jonger is dan hij. Hoe dat meisje heet, herinner ik me niet meer. Kivo zat niet bij de laatste acht dus zijn familie is nooit geïnterviewd. Maar Caesar Flickerman heeft haar naam een paar dagen na de dood van Kivo ooit eens vermeld in één van zijn nabeschouwingen. De meeste mensen in het Capitool zijn dat vast en zeker allang vergeten. Kivo had geen enkele kans om te winnen, dus niemand vond hem interessant.

"Is het niet te gevaarlijk om ons uitgerekend naar de familie Morrison te sturen?" wil ik weten. "Ik ben rebel geworden vanwege Kivo. Dus misschien is dat wel de eerste plaats waar de regering mij zal gaan zoeken.

"Daar hoef je volgens mij niet bang voor te zijn," onderbreekt Doran mij. "Fulvia heeft beloofd om zo snel mogelijk het gerucht te verspreiden dat je in district 13 zit. En denk erom dat de vredebewakers het verhaal van jou en Kivo helemaal niet kennen. Dat heb je toch alleen maar aan de Garage en het Verzet verteld?"

"Zelfs mijn ouders en vriendinnen weten er niets van," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Ik heb er altijd over gezwegen. Ze zouden het toch nooit echt begrepen hebben. En Fulvia zei dat het beter was om het niet overal te gaan rondbazuinen."

Eigenlijk ben ik er wel honderd procent zeker van dat mam en pap nooit iets over mijn sympathie voor Kivo geweten hebben. Voor hen heb ik dat al die tijd heel zorgvuldig verborgen gehouden. Natuurlijk heb ik de tv-beelden van zijn dood zelf altijd vermeden, maar gelukkig krijgen we die slechts heel af en toe te zien. De vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen waren de Spelen van Katniss en Peeta. De lotgevallen van andere tributen die niets met die twee te maken hadden, tonen ze bijna nooit meer. Voor de zeer weinige keren dat Kivo's dood nog eens werd heruitgezonden - tijdens de arenavakantie bijvoorbeeld - heb ik altijd een goed excuus kunnen verzinnen om er zelf niet bij te hoeven zijn.

"De regering mag dan misschien wel ontdekt hebben _dat_ je een spionne bent, maar daarmee weten ze nog niet _waarom_ je dat bent," gaat Doran verder. "Uit zichzelf zullen ze het zeker nooit raden. En volgens mij zullen zij zelfs eerder denken dat familieleden van slachtoffers uit de Spelen helemaal geen capitoolinwoners in huis willen."

Alweer moet ik Doran gelijk geven. Het idee dat een volkomen onbelangrijke tribuut als Kivo iets te maken heeft met mijn keuze om bij het Verzet te gaan, klinkt zo onlogisch dat de vredebewakers er zelfs in hun dromen niet op zullen komen. Toen de mannelijke winnaar uit district 10 tijdens zijn interview iets over zijn manke voorganger zei, heb ik wel op mijn vingers gefloten. Maar dat is ook niet echt een heel sterk bewijs. De rest van het publiek was op dat moment ook al erg onrustig. En na Peeta's woorden over de zwangerschap van Katniss heb ik zelf nog veel meer lawaai gemaakt dat bij de gesprekken met de tributen uit 10.

"Dus ook je vriendinnen weten er niets van?" vraagt Doran nog een keer.

"Nee," bevestig ik. "Eigenlijk had ik het graag tegen Merope en Sirrah verteld, maar ik vond het beter om toch te zwijgen."

"Heel verstandig," antwoordt Doran. "Tussen haakjes, Fulvia heeft erg goed nagedacht over de beslissing om jou naar de familie Morrison te sturen. Ik denk niet dat je echt heel ongerust moet zijn."

Zolang de vredebewakers niet weten dat ik medelijden had met Kivo, ben ik inderdaad vrij veilig. En daar zullen ze ook nooit achter komen. Zelfs niet als ze de mensen van de Garage en het Verzet - de enige die het verhaal kennen - zouden ondervragen. Die houden hun mond wel, of ze zouden beweren dat ik vast en zeker naar 13 ben gebracht. Ze zijn slim genoeg om te snappen dat zoiets gewoon logisch klinkt en dus waarschijnlijk al snel geloofd zal worden. Hoe dan ook kunnen de vredebewakers toch geen rechtstreekse vragen stellen over dingen waar ze zelf geen flauw vermoeden van hebben. Bovendien weten ze waarschijnlijk niet eens dat ik me vlak na het einde van de vierenzeventigste Spelen heb aangemeld. In theorie zou ik even goed pas later lid geworden kunnen zijn, maanden nadat Kivo gestorven was. Dat komt dus in orde.

Toch blijf ik nog even nadenken of er echt nergens dingen zijn waarmee ze een verband tussen mij en Kivo kunnen leggen. Volgens mij niet, behalve dan het geld dat ik vorig jaar op de tributenrekening van district 10 heb gestort. Hun meisjestribuut was toen al dood. Ze kunnen dus bewijzen dat ik Kivo gesponsord heb.

Wanneer ik tegen Doran zeg dat ik me daar nu wel ongerust over maak, krijg ik te horen dat er eigenlijk geen gevaar is. Er zijn in het Capitool massa's mensen die gewonde tributen sponsoren. Als die allemaal rebel zouden worden, dan zou de regering tientallen jaren geleden al gevallen zijn. Die geldstorting bewijst dus helemaal niets. Vooral niet als je bedenkt dat ik twee jaar geleden - tijdens de drieënzeventigste Spelen - al eens twee gekwetste deelnemers uit districten 8 en 11 gesponsord had.

"Er zijn zelfs mensen die doelbewust een zwakke tribuut steunen," herinnert Doran mij eraan. "Niet omdat ze echt medelijden hebben, maar omdat ze van plan zijn om op hem of haar te wedden."

Ook dat klopt inderdaad. Zo ongebruikelijk is die gokstrategie nu ook weer niet. Je zet in op een tribuut met een hele lage rating. Heel waarschijnlijk ben je dat geld dan kwijt. Maar geraakt de tribuut in kwestie uiteindelijk toch veel verder dan verwacht, dan krijg je een groot veelvoud van je ingezette bedrag terug. Als het lukt - wat natuurlijk helemaal niet vaak gebeurt - kan je in één klap een massa geld verdienen. Dat zou een heel geloofwaardige reden zijn geweest om Kivo te sponsoren.

"Ik was nog geen zestien," werp ik tegen. "Ik mocht dus niet eens gokken."

"Je hebt die sponsorgift welgeteld twee dagen voor je zestiende verjaardag gegeven," antwoordt Doran. "Zo lijkt het wel alsof je op je verjaardag meteen al naar het gokkantoor had willen gaan. Maar omdat Kivo net die ochtend stierf, had dat natuurlijk geen zin meer. Dat is in ieder geval de manier waarop de vredebewakers zullen redeneren als ze jouw geldstorting zouden zien. Ik denk trouwens niet dat ze zoiets onbelangrijks gaan nakijken. Geloof mij maar, niemand zal denken dat je nu bij de familie Morrison zit omdat je twaalf maanden geleden toevallig Kivo gesponsord hebt."

"Dus gaan nu we samen naar district 10," antwoord ik uiteindelijk vlak. Protesteren heeft toch geen zin. Blijkbaar hebben Plutarch en Fulvia lang geleden al besloten dat dit mijn onderduikadres zou zijn als ik ooit ontmaskerd werd. Misschien is het nog niet eens zo'n slechte keuze. Ik verberg me liever bij de familie van Kivo dan op een plek die echt helemaal vreemd voor me is. Hoe dan ook, het enige alternatief is in de gevangenis van het Capitool belanden waar ze na een reeks keiharde verhoren uiteindelijk mijn tong eraf zullen snijden. En Doran heeft beloofd om bij mij te blijven.

"Heeft iemand al tegen de ouders van Kivo gezegd dat we met twee zullen komen?"

"Nee. Fulvia kan hen onmogelijk vannacht nog contacteren. De piloot wist me net te vertellen dat de communicatieverbinding met district 10 voorlopig platligt. We zullen het zelf moeten uitleggen wanneer we er zijn. Maar ik kan wel op de grond slapen als dat nodig is. In district 10 kan ik net zo goed op straat leven als in het Capitool. Al denk ik niet dat Kivo's ouders mij aan de deur zullen zetten omdat ik per se met jou mee wilde."

"Weten die mensen eigenlijk dat er ook bij ons in de stad zwervers zijn?" vraag ik.

"De vader en moeder van Kivo wel," antwoordt Doran. "Fulvia heeft er kort iets over gezegd toen ze vorige herfst met hen heeft gesproken. Ik denk dat ze zelfs mijn naam heeft genoemd. Maar ze heeft toen ook meteen duidelijk gemaakt dat het beter is om dat niet overal in 10 te gaan rondvertellen. Zoiets kan gevaarlijk zijn, want de vredebewakers willen het vast niet."

Dat is ongetwijfeld helemaal waar. Finnick moest van Fulvia ook zijn mond houden, herinner ik me nu. Al hoop ik stiekem dat de districtsinwoners op een dag toch zullen ontdekken dat zelfs bij ons niet iedereen even rijk is. Ze hebben het recht om dat te weten, vind ik zelf. Maar misschien kunnen we het inderdaad beter verzwijgen totdat de regering van Snow gevallen is.

"Ben je er zeker van dat we in district 10 welkom zullen zijn?" dring ik nog eens aan. "Daarnet zei je toch dat ze daar alles haten wat met het Capitool te maken heeft?"

"De ouders van Kivo hebben tegen Fulvia gezegd dat ze je zouden opvangen als dat nodig was," herhaalt Doran nog eens. "Maar het zal inderdaad niet zo gemakkelijk worden, vrees ik. Je zal daar veel eenvoudiger en zuiniger moeten leven dan je gewend bent. En ook al staan Kivo's ouders erachter, de andere mensen in hun dorp denken daar misschien anders over. Probeer er dus wat rekening mee te houden dat niet iedereen even blij zal zijn met jouw komst. Dat was trouwens ook één van de redenen waarom Leandro en ik vonden dat je niet alleen mocht gaan. Maar vergeleken met de meeste Capitoolinwoners heb jij gelukkig wel een voorsprong."

Dus ik zou een voorsprong hebben? Om één of andere reden besef ik dat Doran het nu niet over mijn persoonlijke band met Kivo heeft. Jammer genoeg krijg ik niet de kans om rechtstreeks te vragen wat hij bedoelt, want net op dat moment komt één van de bemanningsleden van de hovercraft naar ons toe. Een beetje verbaasd zie ik dat hij mijn fototoestel in de hand houdt. De kleine holo die in mijn oranje rugzak zat.

"Voor zo ver we kunnen zien, is alles in orde," zegt de man tegen Doran. "We hebben alleen maar onschuldige foto's gevonden. Al is er wel één beveiligd bestand waar we niet in kunnen."

"De bemanning moest je fototoestel ook controleren," legt Doran een beetje verontschuldigend aan mij uit. "Ze dachten dat er misschien geheime documenten van het Verzet op zouden staan."

"Ik heb nooit zelf iets bewaard, zoals Fulvia aan mij gevraagd had," antwoord ik verdedigend.

"Kan je ons de inhoud van die afgesloten map tonen?" vraagt de man naast Doran nu rechtstreeks aan mij. "We willen zekerheid."

"Geen probleem," zeg ik terwijl ik de holo opnieuw aanzet. Ik zal hoe dan ook moeten gehoorzamen en ik heb toch niets te verbergen. Niet voor deze mensen in ieder geval. Het waren mijn ouders die deze paar foto's nooit te zien mochten krijgen. Daarom heb ik ze met een irisscan van mijn eigen ogen beveiligd, zodat ik de enige persoon ben die dit bestand kan openen.

Even later blader ik doorheen de inhoud van de map terwijl Doran en de andere man zorgvuldig over mijn schouder meekijken. De meeste foto's heb ik in één van onze drie garageboxen gemaakt. Dan hebben we ook nog de afbeelding van de bloemen die ik tijdens mijn vakantie in de vierenzeventigste arena heb neergelegd op de plaats waar Kivo stierf. Om mezelf niet te verraden, moest ik het boeket natuurlijk weer opruimen toen ik vertrok. Maar op deze manier kon ik Kivo's bloemen toch een klein beetje bewaren. In een paar zinnen leg ik uit hoe ik aan die foto gekomen ben.

"Is dat winterkruid?" vraag Doran.

"Klopt," bevestig ik. "Het was nog te vroeg in het jaar voor andere planten. Maar ik wou niet weggaan zonder iets gedaan te hebben. Al vind ik het nog altijd moeilijk om uit te leggen waarom het voor mij zo belangrijk was."

"Als jij je daar beter bij voelde, dan was er geen enkele reden om het niet te doen," krijg ik als antwoord. Misschien komt die foto ooit nog wel van pas."

"Ik heb het voor mezelf gedaan," zeg ik. "Er was thuis toch niemand aan wie ik het kon tonen."

"Dat geloof ik wel," antwoord Doran. "Maar je kan nooit weten."

Om van onderwerp te veranderen, klik ik snel door naar de laatste afbeelding. Een foto waarop Merope en ik samen poseren terwijl we midden in een café staan dat ergens helemaal aan de rand van het Capitool ligt. We hebben er met opzet voor gezorgd dat het interieur in de achtergrond duidelijk te herkennen zou zijn, want daar was het ons eigenlijk om te doen. Dit café is al een paar keer negatief in het nieuws gekomen - met illegale morflinghandel bijvoorbeeld - en de vredebewakers hebben er al meer dan één keer mee gedreigd om het definitief te laten sluiten. Op school waarschuwen de leraren ons dan ook altijd dat we er beter wegblijven. Juist daarom zijn een paar van mijn klasgenoten op het idee gekomen om elkaar tot een bezoekje uit te dagen. Als bewijs moest je jezelf laten fotograferen. Wie niet durfde, werd er nog dagen lang mee uitgelachen. Natuurlijk waren Merope en ik niet van plan om ons op die manier belachelijk te maken. Dus deden we het.

Ook al zal ik het nooit luidop toegeven, toch was ik stiekem wel blij dat Merope bij me was en ik dus niet alleen naar binnen hoefde. Ik weet trouwens ook helemaal zeker dat ze me daar nooit meer terug zullen zien. De sigarettenrook hing er zo dik dat je nauwelijks behoorlijk adem kon halen. Thuis moest ik meteen al mijn kleren in de wasmachine steken om die stank kwijt te geraken. En aan de toog zat dan ook nog eens een zwerver waarvan zowat alle klanten in de Garage beweren dat hij niet te vertrouwen is. Van hen krijg ik altijd de raad om zo ver mogelijk bij die man uit de buurt te blijven.

Een beetje beschaamd vertel ik waar ik deze foto gemaakt heb en waarom hij in mijn beveiligde map zit. Doran trekt een bedenkelijk gezicht - hij heeft vast het interieur herkend - maar gelukkig houdt hij zijn mond. Hij snapt natuurlijk zelf ook wel dat het in deze situatie nogal raar zou zijn om hier moeilijk over te doen. Als leden van het Capitoolverzet hebben wij allebei meer dan genoeg dingen gedaan die nog veel illegaler en gevaarlijker waren dan dit. En als zwerver komt Doran bijna dagelijks in stadsrandcafés met een bedenkelijke reputatie. Niet omdat hij zelf een louche figuur is, maar om de eenvoudige reden dat daklozen nergens anders welkom zijn. Het is nog altijd beter dan 's winters uren lang buiten in de kou rond te lopen.

"Je hebt Merope toch niet onder druk gezet om met jou mee te gaan?" vraagt hij opeens.

"Helemaal niet!" antwoord ik meteen op een toon die zo verontwaardigd is dat Doran mij onmiddellijk gelooft. "Ze kwam zelf met het idee om het samen te doen."

"Ik denk eigenlijk ook niet dat jij je vriendinnen tot zoiets zou dwingen," geeft Doran toe. "Maar ik wou het toch zeker weten."

Daarmee lijkt de zaak voor Doran gelukkig afgedaan. Heel even vraag ik me af hoe hij Merope zo snel herkend heeft - ze hebben elkaar nooit ontmoet en ik heb haar daarnet niet bij naam genoemd - maar dan besef ik dat het natuurlijk door haar gezichtstatoeages komt. De zilveren en paarse krullen die haar wangen en voorhoofd bedekken. Ik weet zeker dat er in heel Panem geen twee mensen met deze tatoeage rondlopen. En dankzij een andere foto van mij en Merope die ik op mijn favoriete handtas liet printen, heeft Doran het gezicht van mijn beste vriendin al vaak genoeg gezien.

Opeens krijg ik een raar, strak gevoel in mijn maag. Ik heb Merope voor de laatste keer gesproken toen ze in paniek naar mij belde om te vertellen dat Evi McGregor, de winnares uit district 5 waar zij fan van was, vastzat in de arena. Bedolven onder een grondverschuiving. We hebben allebei live op tv moeten toekijken hoe Evi uiteindelijk verdronk in de tienuursgolf. Eén blik op het kleine schermpje in ons telefoontoestel was voor mij genoeg om te zien dat Merope totaal overstuur was. Hoe zou het nu met haar gaan? Zeker nu ze helemaal niemand heeft om mee te praten, omdat de enige persoon die haar probleem echt begrepen zou hebben - ikzelf - weggevlucht is uit het Capitool?

Ik schakel de holo uit en rits mijn rugzak open om hem er weer in te steken. Heel even vraag ik me af waarom de zak minder vol lijkt dan ik me kan herinneren, maar dan snap ik dat mijn isolerende dekentje natuurlijk vrij veel plaats innam. En dat dekentje hebben ze daarstraks over mij heen gelegd toen ik nog verdoofd was.

Snel controleer ik of alles wat ik thuis verzameld had nog in de rugzak zit. Een leren enkelband die Doran ooit heeft gevonden en aan mij gegeven. Een paar platte ballerina's. De roze jurk en bijpassende riem die ik op mijn vorige verjaardag van mijn vriendinnen heb gekregen. Een setje ondergoed van bont. Crackers, een klein flesje cola en vijf briefjes van vijftig Pan. Wanneer ik als laatste een grote gouden halsketting tevoorschijn haal die aan de randen met diamanten versierd is, hoor ik Doran naast mij even naar adem happen.

"Die ziet er wel heel erg duur uit. Hoeveel heb je ervoor betaald?"

"Ikzelf helemaal niets," zeg ik eerlijk. "Mijn vader heeft dit voor mij gekocht toen ik vijftien jaar werd. Hij vond toen dat ik oud genoeg was om een echt kostbaar juweel te dragen. Ik heb hem eigenlijk ook niet voor de waarde meegenomen," voeg ik er nog aan toe. "Het was een geschenk waar ik heel erg blij mee was, en dus ben ik er nogal aan gehecht."

"Ik snap wel dat je het cadeau van je vader niet wil verliezen," antwoordt Doran, "maar vertel aan niemand dat je die ketting bij je hebt. Je weet hoe snel dure dingen gestolen worden. En je zou er in district 10 ook echt niet de juiste indruk mee maken."

"Hoezo?" vraag ik.

"Omdat de meeste mensen daar zo weinig verdienen dat ze zelfs na een heel leven sparen niet genoeg geld zouden hebben voor een halssnoer als dit. Terwijl jij het op je vijftiende gewoon cadeau gekregen hebt. Volgens mij zou je hier in district 10 zelfs een huis mee kunnen kopen. Misschien geen grote villa in de Winnaarswijk, maar wel iets dat beter is dan het soort huis waar de familie Morrison in woont."

Is mijn halssnoer echt zo veel waard? Of zijn de inwoners van district 10 gewoon zo arm? Het maakt niet echt uit hoe je het bekijkt, waarschijnlijk is het allebei juist. Opnieuw vraag ik me af of ik in Kivo's dorp wel welkom zal zijn.

"Ik zal hem goed verstoppen," antwoord ik uiteindelijk terwijl ik de gouden ketting zo diep mogelijk in mijn rugzak steek. Helemaal op de bodem, onder een loszittend stuk voering. Mijn fototoestel leg ik ergens bovenaan. Daarna doe ik de rugzak snel weer dicht, want het zien van die holo doet me op dit moment veel te veel aan Merope denken. Nu ik moet onderduiken, zal ik haar niet eens kunnen bellen of schrijven. Hoe lang zou het duren voordat ik haar stem nog eens hoor? En zal ik het Capitool eigenlijk ooit nog wel terugzien?

"Gaat het wel?" vraagt Doran bezorgd terwijl hij me recht aankijkt. Blijkbaar staat de angst en de twijfel op mijn gezicht te lezen.

"Het is alleen…" Ik aarzel, slik even en ga dan moeizaam verder. "Jij hebt me ontvoerd omdat de vredebewakers me willen arresteren. Dan betekent toch dat ik niet zomaar weer naar huis kan? Wanneer zie ik mijn ouders en mijn vriendinnen nog eens terug, nu Fulvia wil dat ik naar district 10 ga?"

"Dat weet ik niet," geeft Doran eerlijk toe. "En daarstraks, toen jij nog sliep, heeft de bemanning van onze hovercraft me al verteld dat de rebellenopstand nu echt wel begonnen is. Het is alleen maar de vraag wanneer die zal eindigen, en of we ook echt gaan winnen," zegt hij met een frons. "Dus nee, ik kan je niet zeggen wanneer we terug naar het Capitool kunnen gaan. Maar ik had geen andere keuze als ik je wilde redden. Het spijt me."

Ik weet dat Doran die drie laatste woorden meent. Hij heeft vandaag zelf ook zijn vriend Leandro moeten achterlaten, dus hij snapt nu goed genoeg hoe ik me voel. Maar voor hem is het minder erg dan voor mij. Leandro hoort zelf bij het Verzet. Zij zullen vast wel een manier vinden om elkaar tijdens of na de oorlog op te zoeken. Maar ik ben nu een voortvluchtige landverraadster. Als de rebellen van Plutarch de strijd verliezen, dan zal ik nooit meer naar het Capitool kunnen gaan zonder gearresteerd te worden. Dan zal ik mijn familie en vrienden - ook die van de Garage - waarschijnlijk nooit meer terugzien. Net als de garageboxen waar ik vrijwilligerswerk gedaan heb en al mijn persoonlijke spullen die nu nog in mijn slaapkamer liggen. Misschien moet ik dan wel voorgoed in de wildernis verdwijnen omdat er in heel Panem nergens nog een echt veilige plek voor mij zal zijn. Die gedachte geeft me zo'n zwaar, drukkend gevoel op mijn borstkas dat het lijkt alsof ik nauwelijks kan ademhalen. Ik trek mijn benen op en ga met mijn hoofd in mijn handen zitten.

"Probeer nog wat te slapen," hoor ik Doran zeggen terwijl hij zijn hand op mijn schouder legt. "Het zal nog wel even duren voordat die dosis verdovingsserum echt helemaal uitgewerkt is."

Misschien heeft hij wel gelijk. Aan de klok te zien is het intussen al half twee 's nachts geworden. Een uur waarop ik normaal gezien al lang in bed had moeten liggen. En ook al heeft het verhaal over mijn ontmaskering, de ontvoering en onze vlucht naar district 10 voor genoeg spanning gezorgd om mij een hele tijd klaarwakker te houden, toch voel ik nu dat het serum inderdaad nog niet helemaal uit mijn lichaam verdwenen is. Ik ben doodmoe en duizelig. En ik heb nog steeds dorst. Ik neem het bijgevulde glas water aan dat iemand mij aanreikt - de dokter die ik daarstraks gezien heb, denk ik - en ga dan weer op de vloer liggen met mijn rugzak als kussen onder mijn hoofd. _Gelukkig ben ik die niet kwijt geraakt,_ denk ik nog vaagjes. Het laatste wat ik voel voor ik weer in slaap val, is hoe Doran het dekentje dat in de zak zat weer over me heen legt.

* * *

 **Geen korte proloog deze keer, maar meteen een hoofdstuk van ruim 10.000 woorden! Ik hoop dat jullie het een goed begin van dit verhaal vonden. De cliffhanger is eindelijk opgelost en we weten ook wat er nu verder zal gebeuren: Aludra en Doran gaan allebei naar de familie van Kivo in district 10.**

 **Het heeft mij wel wat moeite gekost om het hele verhaal achter Aludra's ontvoering te beschrijven, want dit was een ingewikkeld stuk en ik wou zeker vermijden dat er per ongeluk continuïteitsfouten in zouden sluipen. Maar al bij al ben ik er toch vrij tevreden mee. Zelf denk ik dat de vredebewakers hier en daar een paar tactische foutjes gemaakt hebben, wat natuurlijk de reden is waarom Aludra en Doran nog net op tijd ontsnapt zijn. Al heeft het natuurlijk niet veel gescheeld!**

 **In dit hoofdstuk heb ik ook de hint uitgelegd die ik in de laatste scène van 'Spionne' had gegeven. Toen ik destijds de ontvoeringsscène schreef, heb ik er voor gezorgd dat de dader alleen maar linkshandig kan zijn. Ik moet toegeven dat het niet zo'n gemakkelijke tip was. De linkshandigheid van Doran werd voor het laatst vermeld in hoofdstuk 14 en de ontvoering gebeurt pas in hoofdstuk 25. Vinden jullie het een geslaagde hint nu jullie de oplossing kennen?**

 **Wat betreft de hint is er nog één detail dat ik graag wil verduidelijken. Ik heb met opzet geschreven dat Aludra met haar gezicht en bovenlichaam tegen de deur geduwd werd omdat mijn theorie anders misschien niet zou kloppen. Maar als je iemand op zo'n manier tegen een deur duwt, dan kan je als linkshandige de naald van een injectiespuit volgens mij alleen maar in de linkerzij steken. Om met je rechterhand in de linkerzij te prikken, zou je ofwel je rechterarm achter de rug van het slachtoffer door moeten leggen, of je zou je arm tussen haar buik en de deur in moeten wringen. Dat zijn twee dingen waarvan ik denk dat geen enkele ontvoerder het zou doen. Nu maar hopen dat ik me nergens vergist heb…**

 **Dan is er ook nog het tweede deel van dit hoofdstuk, waarin verteld wordt dat Aludra (en dus ook Doran) naar Kivo's familie zullen gaan. Na al jullie reviews en PM-berichten gelezen te hebben, vermoed ik dat niemand dit had zien aankomen. Hopelijk vinden jullie het alsnog een geslaagde wending!**

 **Ik heb er nog even aan getwijfeld of ik dit wel moest doen, omdat ik niet helemaal zeker wist of het huis van Kivo's ouders echt een goed onderduikadres zou zijn. Maar eerlijk gezegd vind ik het hele idee gewoon te interessant om het niet te gebruiken. En als schrijver geef ik er de voorkeur aan dat Aludra die mensen ontmoet op de plek waar ze wonen (dus niet op een neutraal terrein zoals district 13). Verder denk ik dat Suzanne Collins al meer dan genoeg over 13 heeft geschreven, terwijl we over district 10 eigenlijk heel weinig weten. Ook daarom vind ik 10 persoonlijk interessanter. In dit hoofdstuk heb ik geprobeerd om een aantal redenen te geven waarom het huis van Kivo's ouders al bij al een redelijk veilig onderduikadres is. Hopelijk vonden jullie die uitleg geloofwaardig genoeg, want ook hier was het niet zo gemakkelijk om alles goed en duidelijk te beschrijven.**

 **Normaal gezien komt het volgende hoofdstuk over één maand online (dus ergens eind juli). Tot dan!**


	2. De familie Morrison

HOOFDSTUK 2: DE FAMILIE MORRISON

Mijn slaap wordt onderbroken door iemand die me voorzichtig aan mijn schouders heen en weer schudt. Met moeite onderdruk ik een geeuw en dan draai ik me op mijn rug.

"Wakker worden," hoor ik Doran zeggen. "Het duurt niet zo heel erg lang meer voordat we er zijn. En we hebben nog één en ander te regelen."

Ik open mijn ogen maar knijp ze meteen weer dicht tegen het felle licht van de lampen aan het plafond. _Dat is waar ook,_ denk ik ontmoedigd. _We zitten in een hovercraft die onderweg is naar district 10. En in mijn geboortestad staat er nu een prijs op mijn hoofd._ Maar dan verman ik mezelf. Wat gebeurd is, is gebeurd. Ik kan er nu toch niets meer aan veranderen. Gelukkig is Doran nog hier om mij te helpen, en ben ik mijn rugzak voor noodgevallen niet kwijtgeraakt. Het had allemaal veel slechter kunnen aflopen. Dat besef ik maar al te goed. Dus neem ik me voor om er vanaf nu gewoon het beste van te maken. Ik ga overeind zitten en begin mijn deken op te vouwen.

"Je moet je nog omkleden," gaat Doran verder. Pas nu zie ik dat hij zelf ook een andere broek en trui aanheeft dan daarstraks. Hij draait zich om en reikt me een bundeltje aan dat achter hem op de vloer lag.

"Dit is voor jou, uit district 10. Je kan je eigen kleren daar niet dragen. Ik heb de mijne ook moeten inruilen."

Dom van mij dat ik daar zelf niet eerder aan heb gedacht. Op tv heb ik al vaak genoeg gezien dat onze outfits veel kleurrijker en meer versierd zijn dan die van de districtsinwoners. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de roze jurk die in mijn rugzak zit. Een cadeau van Merope en Sirrah voor mijn zestiende verjaardag. Maar met zo'n jurk zou ik inderdaad veel te veel opvallen. En ook al zijn de kleren van Doran versleten, je kan nog altijd zien dat ze uit het Capitool komen.

"Je hoeft niet echt vermomd rond te lopen," gaat Doran verder. "Er is toch niemand die weet waar je bent. En het dorp van Kivo ligt zo afgelegen dat er vrijwel nooit cameraploegen passeren. Maar je zal wel je haren en je nagels moeten ontkleuren. Anders zal iedereen je zeker weten aanstaren."

Hij haalt twee doorzichtige plastieken flesjes tevoorschijn en legt ze bovenop het stapeltje kleren dat ik in mijn handen heb. Zelfs zonder het te vragen weet ik al wat erin zit. Shampoo waarmee je verf uit je haar kan wassen en een vloeistof die nagellak verwijdert.

"In die kamer is er een douche die je kan gebruiken," gaat Doran verder terwijl hij naar een deur wat verderop wijst. "De drie hulpstylisten van Katniss liggen daar ook, maar daar hoef je niet echt op te letten. De dokter zegt dat die voorlopig zeker nog niet wakker worden."

Ik prop mijn opgevouwen dekentje weer in de oranje rugzak - moe ben ik nu helemaal niet meer - en loop dan met de bundel kleren in mijn armen geklemd naar de deur. Die zit gelukkig niet op slot. Een klein duwtje van mijn rechterschouder is al genoeg om hem open te krijgen. Het volgende moment sta ik in een kleine, schemerig verlichte ruimte die nog het meest op een heel eenvoudige badkamer lijkt. Ik leg mijn nieuwe kleren op de wastafel en wil net mijn nachtjapon over mijn hoofd trekken wanneer ik het voorbereidingsteam van Katniss zie. Ze liggen alle drie naast elkaar in een hoek van de kamer, op een stevig stuk stof dat als matras is uitgerold. Aan hun ademhaling te horen zijn ze inderdaad nog diep in slaap. Had Doran daarstraks niet gezegd dat zij een veel grotere dosis serum gekregen hebben dan ik? Toch voelt het een beetje onwennig om me zo dicht in de buurt van vreemden uit te kleden. Zodra ik naakt onder de douche sta, trek ik snel het plastieken gordijn helemaal dicht.

Niemand heeft me uitgelegd hoe deze douche precies werkt, al blijkt dat ook niet echt nodig te zijn. Er is nergens een bedieningspaneel met verschillende keuzemogelijkheden te zien. Het enige wat ik kan regelen, is de temperatuur van het water en de kracht van de straal. Maar volgens Messalla en Doran leven de mensen in district 13 een stuk eenvoudiger dan wij. Dat was in ieder geval wat ze me verteld hebben toen we samen in die ondergrondse vluchtnis naast de treinsporen zaten. Ik zeep mijn haren grondig in met de ontkleuringsshapoo en wrijf het spul dat in het andere flesje zit uit over mijn vinger- en teennagels. Daarna draai ik de kraan open en kijk ik toe hoe alle paarse haarverf samen met het water door het afvoerputje wegstroomt.

Zodra ik me afgedroogd heb, begin ik mijn nieuwe kleren uit te kiezen. Dit is de eerste keer dat ik de spullen in het stapeltje echt grondig bekijk. Een lange broek, een rok die tot net over mijn knieën valt, twee T-shirts en een trui met lange mouwen. Allemaal gemaakt van dezelfde effen donkerbruine stof. Daarnaast nog een paar platte, leren schoenen - zo te zien in de juiste maat - een leren riem en een jasje dat ook al van leer is. Ik kan me nog goed herinneren dat zo'n jasjes een jaar of zes geleden heel erg in de mode waren. Maar bij de exemplaren die toen overal in het Capitool verkocht werden, waren er altijd een heleboel kralen en andere dingen op geborduurd. Terwijl dit jasje geen enkele versiering heeft.

Snel begin ik me aan te kleden. Broeken draag ik eigenlijk alleen als het vriest, dus kies ik deze keer voor de rok. Ze hebben er zelfs aan gedacht om me ook sokken en ondergoed te geven. De schoenen spannen eerst nog een beetje. Maar na een paar keer heen en weer wandelen zitten ze prima. Gelukkig is de binnenkant van een zachter materiaal gemaakt, zodat ik nauwelijks last heb van mijn geschaafde hielen. Eigenlijk verbaast het me niet dat er zo veel leer in deze outfit zit. Leer wordt gemaakt van koeienvellen en dit zijn kleren zoals de mensen in het veehoudersdistrict ze dragen. Ik kijk een laatste keer in de spiegel om te controleren of alles past. Daarna keer ik terug naar de grote transportruimte.

Doran is druk in gesprek met twee bemanningsleden van de hovercraft wanneer ik weer uit de badkamer tevoorschijn kom. Hij ziet me pas als ik op mijn knieën naast mijn propvolle rugzak zit om mijn nachtjapon rond één van de draagriemen te wikkelen. Meteen krijgt hij een vreemde uitdrukking in zijn ogen. Alsof hij moeite moet doen om zijn lach in te houden.

"Wat is er?" wil ik weten. "Doe ik iets verkeerd?"

"Het ligt niet aan jou, hoor," zegt Doran snel. "Ik had altijd verwacht dat jij blond zou zijn. Vraag me niet waarom."

"Iedereen in mijn familie heeft bruin haar," antwoord ik terwijl ik de nachtjapon met een stevige knoop vastmaak. Ik laat mijn kapsel al verven sinds ik elf jaar ben. Pas nu sta ik er voor de allereerste keer bij stil dat Doran mij daarom nog nooit met mijn echte, bruine haarkleur gezien heeft.

"Zitten de kleren goed?" vraagt hij. "Ik heb geprobeerd om je maten zo juist mogelijk in te schatten, maar ik ben natuurlijk geen stylist."

"Ze passen prima," bevestig ik terwijl ik overeind kom zodat Doran mij van hoofd tot voeten kan zien. Hij bekijkt me even en trekt dan opeens een bedenkelijk gezicht.

"We zijn je tatoeage vergeten. Stom dat ik daar niet aan gedacht heb, want in district 10 kan je daar niet meer rondlopen. De mensen daar vinden dat een idiote modegril uit het Capitool, dus eigenlijk zouden we hem moeten weglaseren. Maar ik denk niet dat we hier aan boord het juiste materiaal hebben om dat te doen."

Ik kijk naar beneden, naar de band met zwarte tribal-symbolen die ik vorig jaar rondom mijn linkerkuit heb laten tatoeëren. Wil Doran nu echt dat ik die laat verwijderen? Dat zou ik eerlijk gezegd toch wel erg jammer vinden. Mijn vriendinnen en ik hebben het altijd heel mooi gevonden.

"Je zou je lange broek kunnen dragen in plaat van die rok," stelt Doran voor.

"Wacht even," onderbreek ik hem. "Ik denk dat ik er al iets op weet."

Ik maak mijn rugzak weer open en begin erin te graven totdat ik vind wat ik zoek. De leren enkelband die Doran ooit op straat zag liggen en later aan mij heeft gegeven, omdat hij hem zelf toch niet kon gebruiken.

"Is het ook goed als ik deze erover doe?" vraag ik terwijl ik de band omhoog hou.

"Ik denk het wel," zegt Doran. "Fulvia heeft me verteld dat sommige mensen in district 10 leren armbanden dragen. Echte juwelen kunnen ze daar natuurlijk niet betalen."

Heel even zie ik Kivo voor me, met een effen leren band rondom één van zijn bovenarmen. Dat was zijn districtaandenken. Het enige voorwerp van thuis dat tributen mogen bewaren wanneer ze de arena in gaan. Ik duw het beeld weer weg en buig voorover om de enkelband van Doran over mijn tatoeage heen te schuiven. Gelukkig is hij breed genoeg om de zwarte tekeningen volledig te bedekken. Wanneer ik de band stevig rondom mijn been heb vastgemaakt, zie je er zelfs helemaal niets meer van. De lange broek en het tweede T-shirt dat ik gekregen heb, leg ik netjes opgevouwen bovenop mijn rugzak.

"Probeer een beetje zorg te dragen voor die kleren," waarschuwt Doran me nog. "Het zijn voorlopig de enige die je krijgt. Vergeet niet dat de meeste mensen in district 10 maar een paar kleren hebben."

Daar zou wel eens heel goed kunnen. District 10 is één van de armere districten in Panem. Vergeleken met mijn bomvolle kleerkast thuis stelt dit stapeltje natuurlijk niet veel voor. Maar ik weet dat ik het voorlopig hiermee zal moeten doen, en dat ik me best zo snel mogelijk kan aanpassen.

Doran en ik gaan naast elkaar op een lage zitbank zitten die tegen de muur van de transportruimte staat. We hebben allebei sinds gisterenavond niets meer gegeten en mijn maag begint nu toch wel te rommelen. Gelukkig brengt één van de bemanningsleden ons al snel een paar sandwiches met kaas. Tijdens het eten zet ik nog eens alle gebeurtenissen van vannacht op een rijtje. Eigenlijk mag ik blij zijn dat Doran nog net op tijd in onze flat is geraakt. Stom van mij om me in de Transfer te laten filmen. Hopelijk heb ik niemand anders van onze groep in gevaar gebracht. Per slot van rekening hielden de vredebewakers mij in de paar dagen daarna blijkbaar continu in de gaten.

"Zouden ze bij mijn ouders thuis de telefoon afgetapt hebben?" vraag ik Doran na een tijdje. Die mogelijkheid was nog niet eerder bij me opgekomen, maar nu wil ik het absoluut weten.

"Misschien wel," antwoordt hij. "Het zou niet eens zo moeilijk geweest zijn, want jullie telefoon was daar natuurlijk niet tegen beveiligd. Niet zoals degene waarmee Plutarch en Fulvia contact hielden met de winnaars in de districten. Heb je na de derde trainingsdag nog veel getelefoneerd?"

Ik denk een paar minuten na, om zeker te zijn dat ik me alles juist herinner. Volgens mij heb ik sindsdien maar twee keer met iemand gebeld. Eerst naar Dennis, om hem te zeggen dat ik na de dubbele moord op de dochters van Denebola Crawford binnen moest blijven. Gelukkig besefte ik toen nog net op tijd dat het verstandiger was om de namen van Doran en Leandro niet luidop te noemen. Over de Garage hebben we het natuurlijk wel gehad. Maar die was toch al ontdekt voordat ik mijn huisarrest kreeg. Dus eigenlijk maakt dat geen verschil. Al ben ik nu wel opgelucht dat Dennis en ik in ons gesprek nergens de indruk gewekt hebben dat we naast Talitha's box nog twee andere garages gebruiken. En dan was er nog het paniektelefoontje van Merope. Ik weet niet meer wat ik toen allemaal gezegd heb, al ben ik er wel honderd procent zeker van dat er geen woord over Kivo en het Capitoolverzet over mijn lippen is gekomen. _Fulvia's spreekverbod was dus toch nog ergens goed voor,_ denk ik een beetje sarcastisch. Het enige wat de vredebewakers eruit zouden kunnen opmaken, is dat ik zelf ook verdrietig was om Evi's dood. Wat voor een tegenstander van de Hongerspelen niet eens zo abnormaal zou zijn. Gelukkig is Doran het met me eens dat een telefoontje naar één van mijn vriendinnen geen gevaarlijke informatie kan bevatten. Dus hoef ik hem niet te vertellen waarom Merope me toen nodig had.

Nadat we de laatste sandwiches opgegeten hebben, blijven we een tijdje zwijgend naast elkaar zitten. Nu kunnen we alleen nog maar wachten totdat we district 10 bereiken. Ik voel me helemaal niet moe meer - het serum is duidelijk uitgewerkt - maar we zijn geen van beiden erg spraakzaam. Ik zit nog altijd te piekeren over de vraag wanneer ik mijn ouders en vrienden zal terugzien. Doran heeft al lang geen contact meer met zijn familie, al weet ik hoe sterk zijn band met Leandro is. Zouden we nog vóór het einde van de oorlog iets van hem horen?

Ik schik pas op uit mijn gedachten wanneer ik hoor hoe het geluid van de hovercraft abrupt verandert. De motoren hebben de hele tijd op volle kracht gedraaid, maar nu klinken ze opeens een stuk stiller. Wat ongetwijfeld betekent dat we vanaf nu weer over bewoond gebied zullen vliegen.

"Ik denk dat we er bijna zijn," zegt Doran net op het moment dat ik tot diezelfde conclusie kom. We gaan samen bij één van de ramen aan de rechterkant van het toestel staan om naar beneden te kijken. Een paar minuten lang zien we alleen maar bos. Dan passeren we iets dat verdacht veel op een hoogspanningsomheining lijkt en vliegen we over de open velden. Gelukkig hebben Plutarch en Fulvia de moeite genomen om via de beveiligde boordradio van hun eigen hovercraft meer informatie door te sturen dan enkel het adres van Kivo's ouders. Ik luister aandachtig naar Dorans uitleg en probeer zo veel mogelijk boven te halen van wat ons op school over het veehoudersdistrict werd verteld. Wie weet hoe lang ik hier zal moeten blijven.

District 10 is in oppervlakte één van de grotere districten. In mijn handboek aardrijkskunde staat het aangeduid als een lange, relatief smalle strook land die ergens tussen districten 9 en 11 ligt. Volgens Doran woont de familie Morrison bijna helemaal in het oosten, wat betekent dat we nu in de lengterichting over het district heen zullen vliegen. Een mooie gelegenheid om alles eens vanuit de lucht te kunnen bekijken.

Eerst zien we vooral weilanden en veeboerderijen. De grote gebouwen met hun typische metalen daken herken ik vanuit mijn studieboeken. In die stallen kweken ze de runderen, varkens en kippen die bij ons thuis in de winkelrekken belanden. Als klein meisje dacht ik altijd dat de koeien hele dagen lang buiten op de weiden grazen terwijl herders de dieren bij elkaar houden. Maar later heb ik op school geleerd dat je op die manier nooit genoeg vlees kan kweken om heel Panem te voeden. Daarom werken veel boerderijen met stallen waar een heleboel dieren bij elkaar zitten. Intensieve veeteelt noemen onze leraren dat. Het hoeden van een kleinere kudde in een weide komt nog wel voor, maar het wordt alleen door de armere inwoners van 10 gedaan.

Doran legt uit dat de vlees- en zuivelproductie hier vooral gecontroleerd wordt door een tiental belangrijke kweekbedrijven. De meeste gewone mensen werken in dienst van zo'n grote boerderij. De eigenaars ervan wonen in de villa's die we hier en daar tussen de weilanden zien liggen.

"Dat zijn dus de rijke families van district 10?" vraag ik.

"Over het algemeen klopt dat, ja," antwoordt Doran. "Volgens Fulvia hebben sommige van die mensen zelfs meer geld dat de burgemeester."

Wanneer we over een gebied vliegen waar de huizen dicht opeen gepakt staan, weet ik dat we ongeveer halfweg zijn. Op school hebben we geleerd dat er hier maar één echte stad is. Die ligt ergens in het midden van het district. Vanuit de lucht herken ik het Gerechtsgebouw, en ook de plek waar elk jaar de Boeteceremonie wordt gehouden. Maar Doran en ik hoeven voorlopig niet in de stad te zijn. De ouders en zus van Kivo wonen in een klein dorpje dicht bij de oostgrens van district 10. Hopelijk zal niemand me daar komen zoeken.

We laten de stad achter ons en vliegen weer over de open velden. Na een paar minuten stoot Doran me zachtjes aan met zijn elleboog.

"Mensen met veel geld zijn hier meestal eigenaar zijn van een groot veeteeltbedrijf. Maar de allerrijkste familie van het hele district woont daar," zegt hij terwijl hij naar beneden wijst.

Ik druk snel mijn gezicht tegen het vensterglas en zie onder mij de Nationale Manege liggen. Die heb ik al zo vaak op tv gezien dat ik hem zelfs vanuit de lucht onmiddellijk herken. Op dit uitgestrekte domein fokken en dresseren ze alle paarden die tijdens de openingsceremonie van de Spelen de strijdwagens trekken. Zo'n training kan gemakkelijk drie of vier jaar duren. De paarden moeten het volledige parcours doorheen de straten van het Capitool kunnen afleggen zonder dat iemand de teugels vasthoudt, en ze mogen natuurlijk ook niet in paniek geraken door al het lawaai uit het publiek. Geen wonder dat de eigenaar van deze manege tijdens zijn vele tv-interviews altijd zegt dat hij zijn dieren met de grootste zorg kweekt. En het verbaast me ook niet echt dat hij er naar districtsnormen schatrijk mee geworden is. Zijn boerderij zou zelfs een aparte kantine met keuken hebben, waar het personeel 's middags kan gaan eten. In een arm district als dit is zoiets vast heel bijzonder.

"Ik heb horen vertellen dat die man en zijn gezin eigenlijk niet zo heel geliefd zijn bij de andere inwoners van 10," fluistert Doran me toe. "Omdat ze zo'n goede banden hebben met de regering in het Capitool. Hun kinderen zijn nog nooit gekozen voor de Spelen. Al kan dat natuurlijk ook gewoon toeval zijn."

"En ze moeten zich vast niet inschrijven voor bonnen," vul ik aan. Ik kan me ergens wel voorstellen dat sommige arme families daar wat moeite mee hebben, want zelf hebben ze waarschijnlijk geen andere keuze.

Vroeger dacht ik dat het systeem van voedselbonnen uitgevonden was om de arme mensen in de districten te helpen. Dat is in ieder geval de manier waarop men het in de krant vaak uitlegt. Maar sinds ik bij het Verzet zit, weet ik wel beter. In de praktijk is het vooral een manier om de districtsinwoners tegen elkaar op te zetten. Zodat ze zich minder snel tegen de regering van president Snow zullen verenigen. Kivo's ouders zijn herders, wat betekent dat ze uit de onderklasse van district 10 komen. Zijn naam zat dus ongetwijfeld een heel aantal keren in de pot. Eigenlijk is het niet eens zo vreemd dat hij vorig jaar getrokken werd.

We vliegen nog een tijdje door, over velden, stallen en boerderijen. Eén keer zie we zelfs een groot gebouwencomplex dat volgens mij een veevoederfabriek is. Er loopt zelfs een aparte spoorwegaftakking naast. In mijn studieboeken staat inderdaad dat een deel van de in district 11 gekweekte gewassen rechtreeks met de trein naar hier gebracht worden. Af en toe stel ik nog wat extra vragen aan Doran, want ik wil een zo goed mogelijk beeld hebben van de plek waar ik naartoe ga.

"Waar ligt het dorpje van Kivo eigenlijk?" wil ik weten.

"Volgens Fulvia ergens vlak aan de rand van het Wildbos," antwoordt Doran.

Dat is een naam waar ik geen verdere uitleg bij hoef te krijgen. Iedereen in het Capitool weet wat het Wildbos is. Een groot bebost gebied in het uiterste oosten van district 10 waar jagers met een officiële vergunning wild mogen schieten zoals herten, vogels en nog een paar andere dieren. Hun vlees wordt bij ons in dure restaurants geserveerd als delicatesse. De laatste keer dat ik zelf wildschotel gegeten heb, was toen ik samen met mijn ouders naar Cinema Regina ben gegaan.

"Is het Wildbos echt het laatste stuk van district 10?" vraag ik aan Doran.

"Het begint vlak achter Kivo's dorp en loopt dan een kilometer of dertig door tot aan de grenshekken," antwoordt hij.

Net op dat moment tikt één van de bemanningsleden op mijn schouder.

"Kan je die rugzak weer omdoen?" vraagt hij. " Zo meteen gaan we jullie afzetten."

Ik til mijn oranje zak op van de vloer en steek snel mijn armen door de draagriemen, maar ik weet niet goed waar ik het tweede T-shirt en de lange broek moet laten. Die kan ik er echt niet meer bij in proppen.

"Leg ze gewoon even over je arm," stelt Doran voor.

Ik voel hoe de hovercraft geleidelijk aan vertraagt en uiteindelijk stil blijft hangen. Dan gaat het toegangsluik open en kunnen Doran en ik samen de ladder vasthouden die ons een twintigtal meter lager op de begane grond neerlaat. Nog geen minuut later kijken we samen toe hoe de hovercraft over de boomtoppen heen vliegt en uit het zich verdwijnt.

We staan op een open plek midden in het bos. Alles is stil, op het geruis van de wind door de bladeren na. Ik wil net aan Doran vragen waar het dorp ligt wanneer hij gebaart dat ik hem moet volgen.

"Fulvia heeft aan de piloot gezegd dat hij ons net buiten het dorp moest afzetten," legt hij uit. "Ze heeft onze komst niet kunnen aankondigen, dus niemand verwacht ons daar. De mensen zouden misschien schrikken wanneer er ineens een hovercraft boven hun hoofd hangt."

We wandelen samen een meter of honderd tot aan de rand van het bos. Daarachter begint een verlaten weiland dat langzaam omhoog loopt. Ik zie nergens dieren, hoewel de kleine bergjes aarde aan mijn voeten bewijzen dat er hier mollen onder de grond zitten.

"Het dorp van Kivo's ouders ligt aan de andere kant van deze heuvel," legt Doran uit. "Het heeft geen echte naam, de meeste mensen spreken gewoon over 'het dorpje in het oosten'. Omdat het ook echt de meest oostelijke bewoning van heel district 10 is."

"Is het al zo laat?" vraag ik verbaasd. Pas nu we op open terrein staan, valt het mij op dat de zon bijna helemaal in het westen staat. Over een uur of twee wordt het waarschijnlijk al donker.

"We zijn niet in een rechte lijn van het Capitool naar hier gevlogen," zegt Doran. "Plutarch vond het beter om ons een omtrekkende beweging te laten maken. Ik denk dat zijn eigen hovercraft dat ook wel zal doen. Maar nu is het echt niet ver meer."

Zonder verder nog woorden te verspillen, gaan we op weg. Het pad tussen de velden is niet verhard, maar met deze stevige stapschoenen heb ik daar gelukkig helemaal geen last van. Op de top van de heuvel blijven we even staan om naar het kleine dorpje te kijken dat nog geen tweehonderd meter verderop ligt. De bosrand waar we net vandaan komen, loop met een flauwe bocht terug tot vlak bij de huizen. Het zijn er maar een stuk of tien. Nog minder dan ik vooraf had gedacht.

Wanneer we een paar minuten later het dorp binnen wandelen, is er nog steeds geen mens te zien. Misschien zijn de meeste bewoners nog niet teruggekeerd van hun werk. Het enige geluid komt van een groepje magere kippen die luid beginnen te kakelen als we hun ren voorbijlopen. Die is ongeveer acht bij acht meter groot en volledig afgespannen met gaasdraad. In de hoek rechts achteraan zie ik een teil water en een houten hok met een opening aan de zijkant. Dat is vast de plek waar ze 's nachts op stok gaan. Nieuwsgierig kijk ik het hele dorpje rond. Alle huisjes zijn van hout, op één na. Dat is gemetst in baksteen en ook duidelijk groter dan de andere. De straat is natuurlijk niet geasfalteerd zoals in het Capitool, maar wel stevig aangehard met kiezelsteen. Zelfs bij regenweer zullen er denk ik niet zo veel plassen zijn.

"Kivo's ouders wonen daar," zegt Doran terwijl hij naar het laatste huis van het dorp wijst. Ik kijk recht voor me uit en zie een eenvoudig houten hutje met een voordeur waar de verf van afbladdert en één klein raampje in de zijgevel. _Een stal,_ schiet er heel eventjes door mijn hoofd. Maar onmiddellijk schaam ik me voor die gedachte. Het zou onredelijk zijn om dit huisje met de luxeflat van mijn ouders te willen vergelijken.

Bij de voordeur blijven we staan. Ik begin naar een bel te zoeken, en besef dan dat die er waarschijnlijk niet eens is. Doran heft zijn vuist en klopt een paar keer op de houten deur. Een paar seconden lang blijft het stil. Dan horen we binnen geschuifel en gaat de deur open.

Ik heb Kivo's familie nog nooit eerder gezien, zelfs niet op foto's. Die worden doorgaans pas in de kranten gepubliceerd als een tribuut bij de laatste acht geraakt is. Toch ben ik er zeker van dat ik nu oog in oog met de vader van Kivo sta. Deze man lijkt zo erg op hem dat ik niet hoef te twijfelen. Eerst kijkt hij ons gewoon verbaasd aan zonder een woord te zeggen. Maar dan zie ik aan de uitdrukking op zijn gezicht dat hij mij toch herkent. Ook al zijn mijn haren nu niet meer geverfd zoals op de dag van mijn toelatingsinterview voor het Verzet.

"Kom binnen," zegt de vader van Kivo uiteindelijk, al klinkt er nog steeds wat verwarring in zijn stem. Hij kon natuurlijk niet weten dat ik vandaag voor zijn deur zou staan. En hij had vast en zeker nooit verwacht dat we met twee zouden zijn.

"Ik ben nu alleen thuis," voegt hij er aan toe, waarna hij een beetje opzij gaat om ons door te laten. "Mijn vrouw en onze dochter Enya komen straks pas terug."

Natuurlijk. Dat is de naam waar ik al zo lang naar aan het zoeken ben. Ik wist heel goed dat Kivo een jongere zus heeft, maar haar voornaam wou me daarstraks tijdens de reis hierheen niet meer te binnen schieten. Dom van mij om te vergeten dat ze Enya heet.

Terwijl Doran en ik achter elkaar over de drempel stappen, vraag ik me af wat ik tegen Kivo's vader moet zeggen. Eigenlijk heb ik er geen flauw idee van. We kennen elkaar niet eens, en de regering van mijn stad heeft zijn zoon de dood ingejaagd. Gelukkig besluit Doran net op dat moment om zelf de ongemakkelijke stilte te doorbreken.

"Het spijt me dat we u zo verrassen, meneer Morrison," zegt hij. "Maar we zijn vannacht heel snel moeten wegvluchten uit het Capitool. Zij was ontmaskerd als spionne en de vredebewakers stonden op het punt om haar te arresteren. Fulvia Cardew heeft ons onmiddellijk naar hier laten brengen."

Daarna vat Doran zo kort mogelijk samen wat er de afgelopen vierentwintig uur allemaal gebeurd is. Het nieuws dat ik betrapt was en opgepakt zou worden, de haastig georganiseerde ontvoering om mij te redden, en zijn eigen beslissing om samen met mij naar district 10 te komen. Vooral over dat laatste vertelt Doran heel veel. Kivo's vader heeft het recht om te weten waarom hij nu opeens met twee vluchtelingen in huis zit in plaats van één.

Ik luister met een half oor naar het gesprek terwijl ik nieuwsgierig om me heen kijk. Dit huisje heeft geen inkomhal, dus we zijn rechtstreeks de enige ruimte van het hele gelijkvloers binnen gestapt. Een living die blijkbaar ook als keuken en eetplaats wordt gebruikt. In het midden van de kamer staat een houten tafel en twee smalle zitbanken zonder leuning. Rechts - vlak naast het raam - zie ik iets dat volgens mij een metalen kachel is, met een brede en vlakke bovenkant. Tegen de blinde linkermuur is een oude driepersoonszetel geschoven. De achterwand van de kamer wordt helemaal ingenomen door twee grote kasten waar servies, kleren en nog een aantal andere spullen in liggen. Allemaal geordend in keurige stapeltjes.

Groot is dit huisje zeker niet. _Hoe kan je hier met een heel gezin in wonen?_ vraag ik me onwillekeurig af. Waarschijnlijk is er zelfs geen elektriciteit, want ik vind nergens gloeilampen of stopcontacten. Al valt het me wel op dat deze woonkamer zeker even proper is als die van mijn ouders. Het gele laken op de tafel ziet bleek van ouderdom, maar het is verder nog in prima staat. Zonder vlekken of scheuren. En de houten vloer werd duidelijk vanochtend nog grondig schoongeveegd. Vlak bij de deur ligt zelfs nog een rafelig matje waaraan bezoekers hun voeten kunnen vegen als ze binnenkomen. Dit mag naar mijn normen dan wel een heel simpel huis zijn, een echte krotwoning kan je het zeker niet noemen.

Wat ik wel vreemd vind, is de houten ladder in het midden van de kamer. Die staat pal tussen de tafel en de kachel in en leidt naar soort van extra verdieping. Of beter gezegd, een breed platform dat afgesloten is met een groot gordijn. Zoiets heb ik nog nooit gezien. Wat zou daar de bedoeling van zijn? Dat zal ik straks eens aan de vader van Kivo moeten vragen. Gelukkig lijkt het erop dat Doran en hij nu bijna zijn uitgepraat.

" … en toen heeft de hovercraft ons hier vlakbij in het bos afgezet," hoor ik Doran vertellen. "Eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat Aludra en ik heel erg veel geluk gehad hebben."

"Ik snap waarom jullie samen gevlucht zijn," antwoordt de vader van Kivo, "En volgens mij was het ook de juiste keuze. Alleen hebben we maar één bed vrij, geen twee."

"Dat is niet zo erg," zegt Doran meteen. "Ik kan wel op de grond slapen als het moet, dat deed ik in het Capitool ook. Of desnoods zelfs buiten. Het is warm genoeg en ik denk niet dat het vannacht gaat regenen."

"Dan blijft u vannacht hier in de woonkamer," onderbreekt de vader van Kivo hem snel. "Ik ben zeker niet van plan om u zomaar op straat te sturen. En zeg maar gewoon Andrew," voegt hij er nog aan toe. "Iedereen doet dat hier."

"Tegen mij mag je ook gewoon 'jij' en 'jou' zeggen," vult Doran aan. "Het is al jaren geleden dat ze me nog 'meneer' hebben genoemd, en ik ben het eigenlijk ook niet meer gewend."

Misschien is het nog niet eens zo raar dat Kivo's vader liever met zijn voornaam wordt aangesproken. Dit dorp is zo klein dat alle inwoners elkaar ongetwijfeld heel goed kennen. Ergens voel ik me opgelucht omdat we al dat formele gedoe nu al achterwege kunnen laten. Hopelijk is het een teken dat we hier ook echt welkom zijn. Toch vraag ik me eventjes af waarom Andrew niet verbaasd reageerde toen Doran voorstelde om buiten de nacht door te brengen. Maar dan herinner ik me weer dat Fulvia hem en zijn vrouw al kort iets verteld heeft over de daklozen in het Capitool.

"Jij slaapt boven," zegt Andrew tegen mij terwijl hij naar de ladder wijst.

"Zal ik mijn rugzak al wegzetten?" stel ik voor. De riemen beginnen nu toch wel in mijn schouders te snijden, en stiekem ben ik best wel nieuwsgierig naar wat er achter dat grote gordijn ligt. Snel beklim ik de houten ladder. De sporten kraken een beetje onder mijn voeten, maar ik voel dat het gelukkig een stevig ding is. Ik schuif het gordijn een stukje opzij en kom terecht in een lage ruimte die als slaapkamer is ingericht. Het houten platform is even breed als de woonkamer hieronder en loopt door tot helemaal achterin het huisje. Tegen de linkermuur staat een bed waar vorige nacht duidelijk nog iemand in geslapen heeft. Op het houten rekje boven het hoofdeinde zie ik een paar kleren en twee boeken. Maar het bed aan de rechterkant van de kamer is niet eens opgemaakt. Het onderlaken en het deken zijn netjes opgevouwen en liggen naast het kussen bovenop de kale matras.

Zodra ik mijn rugzak op één van de twee lege planken boven het ongebruikte bed heb geschoven, kijk ik nog eens goed om me heen. Deze ruimte zit vlak onder het dak, dus het plafond helt langs twee kanten schuin naar beneden. Alleen in het midden kan ik volledig rechtop staan. In de muur achteraan zie ik een klein raampje dat op een kier staat. Precies tussen de twee opbergrekken boven de bedden in. Eigenlijk is dit geen echte kamer, maar gewoon een houten platform dat aan de open kant met een gordijn afgesloten is om er toch een aparte ruimte van te maken. Ik zou gewoon twee meter naar beneden vallen als ik van de rand zou stappen. Recht in de woonkamer, waar Doran en Andrew nog steeds met elkaar aan het praten zijn. Het is dus letterlijk een soort van 'halve' verdieping. Wat een rare constructie. Maar dan snap ik het ineens. Ik zat er daarstraks met mijn eerste idee van een _stal_ eigenlijk helemaal niet zo ver naast. Dit gebouwtje is bijna zeker een oude stal of schuur waar ze later een woonhuis van hebben gemaakt. Deze slaapkamer moet vroeger de hooizolder zijn geweest.

Ik ga op het lege bed zitten om eens met mijn hand aan de matras te voelen. Die is iets stijver dan ik gewend ben. Opgevuld met hooi of stro, denk ik. Gelukkig ben ik daar niet allergisch voor zoals mijn vriendin Sirrah. In ieder geval is deze kamer nog altijd veel beter dan de cellen van de Centrale Gevangenis in het Capitool. Toch geeft het me ergens een ongemakkelijk gevoel dat ik uitgerekend hier moet slapen. Want dat deze arme familie een bed vrij heeft, is zeker geen toeval.

Misschien is het geen slecht idee om nu alvast het bed op te maken. Dan hoef ik dat vanavond niet meer te doen. Ik kom overeind en spreid het onderlaken uit over de matras. Daar leg ik het deken overheen. Pas nu valt het mij op dat de randen ervan hier en daar al rafelig beginnen te worden. Mijn moeder zou waarschijnlijk zeggen dat het tijd wordt voor een nieuw exemplaar. Maar er zitten geen gaten in en het deken is zeker dik genoeg. Ik denk niet dat ik het vannacht koud zal hebben. Jammer dat ik nergens een kussensloop kan vinden. Na even nadenken wikkel ik het dunne dekentje dat in mijn rugzak zat zo strak mogelijk rondom het hoofdkussen.

Net wanneer ik een stap achteruit doe om het resultaat te bekijken, gaat beneden de voordeur open. Ik hoor de verbaasde stem van een volwassen vrouw, die meteen wil weten wat er aan de hand is. Dat zal ongetwijfeld Kivo's moeder zijn. Ik gluur door een kier in het gordijn en zie hoe Doran en een tengere vrouw elkaar aarzelend een hand geven als begroeting. Het zou niet erg beleefd zijn om me nu domweg op de hooizolder te verstoppen. Dus til ik het gordijn een stukje op en ga ik via de ladder naar beneden.

Even later stelt Andrew mij voor aan zijn vrouw Noria. Ze is niet zo groot, maar drukt mij de hand met een greep die steviger is dan ik verwachtte. We gaan met zijn vieren rond de tafel zitten zodat Doran en ik samen nog eens het verhaal over mijn ontmaskering en onze haastige vlucht kunnen vertellen.

Noria neemt de tijd om aandachtig naar ons te luisteren. Ik kan voelen dat het voor haar en haar man nog steeds niet zo vanzelfsprekend is om twee mensen uit het Capitool in huis te nemen. Per slot van rekening is dat de stad waar de gehate regering van Snow zit. Maar ze lijken wel allebei te begrijpen dat Doran en ik oprecht tegen de Hongerspelen zijn. En ik heb de indruk dat ze na het gesprek met Fulvia bereid zijn om ons op zijn minst een eerlijke kans te geven.

Net wanneer Doran voor de tweede keer uitlegt hoe hij en ik hier daarstraks door de hovercraft in het bos zijn afgezet, horen we buiten op straat twee meisjes die druk met elkaar aan het kletsen zijn. Het volgende moment schiet één van beiden in een luide lach. Aan de klank van hun stemmen te oordelen, zijn het waarschijnlijk tieners van mijn leeftijd.

"Enya en haar beste vriendin Nuvie," zegt Noria tegen ons. Ze staat bruusk op van de tafel. "Ik kan haar beter nu al gaan vertellen dat we bezoek hebben," mompelt ze gespannen voordat ze naar buiten gaat en de voordeur achter zich sluit.

"Hebben jullie nog niets tegen haar gezegd?" vraagt Doran.

"Nee, eigenlijk niet," geeft Andrew aarzelend toe. "Mijn vrouw en ik wilden daar mee wachten totdat we zeker waren of Aludra ook echt naar hier zou komen. Al vraag ik me nu af of dat wel zo'n goed idee was," voegt hij er met een frons aan toe.

Het blijft even stil rond de tafel terwijl we vage flarden van het gesprek buiten horen. Jammer genoeg kan ik er geen woord van verstaan.

"WAT?!" hoor ik een meisjesstem plots schreeuwen. "Dat kan niet, mam! Wat zou Kivo hier van vinden, denk je?" Meteen daarna worden de stemmen weer stiller. Alsof ze zelf ook beseffen dat op deze manier het hele dorp kan meeluisteren. Maar opeens krijg ik het vervelende gevoel dat ik nu eigenlijk al genoeg heb gehoord.

Na een minuut of drie gaat de voordeur weer open. Noria komt binnen, samen met een meisje dat dezelfde blonde haren als Kivo heeft. Het enige waaraan je kan zien dat ze zijn zus is. Want verder lijken ze niet echt op elkaar. De woedende uitdrukking op haar gezicht maakt snel plaats voor een geforceerde glimlach wanneer ze Doran en mij een hand geeft. Maar de blik in haar ogen vertelt mij iets totaal anders. En haar handdruk is zo vluchtig dat het lijkt alsof ze mij liever helemaal niet wil aanraken.

"Ik ga boven nog wat in mijn boek lezen," kondigt Enya aan terwijl ze haar leren schoudertas met een klap op de tafel neergooit. Daarna vertrekt ze zonder omkijken richting hooizolder.

Andrew wenkt ons dat we hem moeten volgen. Als we hier praten, zal Enya alles kunnen horen. Zonder geluid te maken sluipen we achter elkaar aan naar buiten. Vlak voor het huisje blijven we staan, terwijl Noria voorzichtig de deur in het slot duwt.

"Hebben jullie nooit aan Enya verteld dat ik bij jullie mocht onderduiken?" vraag ik rechtstreeks, zonder er nog verder doekjes om te winden.

"We wisten niet goed hoe we er tegen haar over moesten beginnen," zucht Noria. "En we hadden eerlijk gezegd ook gehoopt dat het nooit nodig zou zijn."

"Noria en ik hebben er vorige herfst wel mee ingestemd, maar we dachten altijd dat de kans heel klein zou zijn dat jij ooit echt naar hier zou komen," legt Andrew verder uit. "Fulvia Cardew zei toen zelf dat jij normaal gezien gewoon in het Capitool zou blijven."

Daar heeft hij natuurlijk wel gelijk in. Sommige leden van onze verzetsgroep hebben zich vrijwillig opgegeven om bij het begin van de opstand naar één van de dertien districten te gaan. Maar als minderjarige kwam ik daar hoe dan ook niet voor in aanmerking. Had ik me niet op zo'n domme manier laten filmen in de Transfer, dan zou ik nu inderdaad nog altijd in het Capitool zijn.

"Heeft ze Aludra's toelatingsinterview gezien?" vraagt Doran. "Fulvia had toch een paar fragmenten meegebracht om jullie te overtuigen?"

"Enya zat op school toen mevrouw Cardew ons die opnames getoond heeft," antwoordt Noria. "Andrew en ik waren van plan om te wachten totdat we ook echt het bericht kregen dat Aludra naar district 10 zou komen. We dachten dat er dan nog genoeg tijd zou zijn om het rustig aan Enya te vertellen. Maar ineens stonden jullie hier."

"We waren vergeten dat jullie misschien heel snel zouden moeten vluchten," voegt Andrew er nog aan toe. "Al wou ik nu dat we het anders aangepakt hadden."

Daar kunnen Doran en ik weinig aan toevoegen. In ieder geval snap ik nu waarom Enya daarnet zo boos was. Zelf zou ik het ook niet echt leuk vinden moesten mijn ouders achter mijn rug zoiets regelen. Maar toch kan ik de redenering van Andrew en Noria ergens wel begrijpen. Misschien zou ik het in hun plaats ook zo hebben gedaan. Hopelijk hoeven we alleen maar te wachten totdat Enya over haar eerste verrassing heen is.

"Ik stel voor dat we terug naar binnen gaan," zegt Doran uiteindelijk. "Anders gaat ze zich afvragen waar we naartoe zijn." Blijkbaar is ook hij niet van plan om hier nog verder over door te discussiëren. Dat zou hoe dan ook geen enkele zin hebben, want we kunnen er toch niets meer aan veranderen. Doran weet natuurlijk zelf ook wel dat Kivo's ouders gedaan hebben wat volgens hen het beste was.

We openen zachtjes de voordeur en stappen weer over de drempel, de woonkamer in. Blijkbaar zit Enya nog steeds boven op de hooizolder. Ze laat zich in ieder geval niet zien. Noria blijft bij de tafel staan en opent de schoudertas die nog steeds ligt waar Enya hem heeft neergegooid. "Hoog tijd om aan het avondeten te beginnen," hoor ik haar tegen zichzelf zeggen. Het volgende moment haalt ze een paar groene stronkjes uit de tas. Ik kijk er eens wat beter naar en zie dan dat het de harde stammetjes van broccoli zijn.

"Kan je dat opeten?" vraag ik nogal verbaasd. Als mijn moeder thuis broccoli klaarmaakt, gebruikt ze altijd alleen de roosjes.

"Je moet het gewoon lang genoeg laten bakken," antwoordt Noria. "De rijke mensen van ons district eten het harde deel van broccoli meestal niet. Maar wij kunnen niet zo kieskeurig zijn."

"In het Capitool gooien we dat ook altijd weg," voegt Doran er nog snel aan toe. "Ik had zelf nooit gedacht dat het eetbaar zou zijn."

Heel even stel ik me in gedachten de vraag waarom Doran zich met ons gesprek bemoeit. Maar dan besef ik dat hij het misschien wel doet om aan Kivo's ouders duidelijk te maken dat mijn opmerking geen gezeur van een verwende capitooltiener is. Dit is echt de allereerste keer dat ik iemand het harde deel van broccoli als maaltijd zie klaarmaken. Volgens mij wist Doran tot daarnet ook niet dat je dat gewoon kan opeten. Zelfs in de Garage kieperen we die stammetjes rechtsreeks in de vuilbak.

Noria begint de broccoli klein te snijden terwijl Andrew naar buiten verdwijnt. Even later komt hij terug met een stapel houtblokken die hij meteen in de kachel legt. Zodra hij een vuurtje gemaakt heeft, haalt Noria een ijzeren pan tevoorschijn. Ze zet hem op de vlakke bovenkant van de kachel en legt alle broccolistukjes erin. Nu snap ik eindelijk waarom ik in dit huisje nergens een fornuis kon vinden.

Terwijl de pan op de kachel staat, beginnen we samen de tafel te dekken. De borden zijn hier niet met kleurige tekeningen versierd zoals bij ons thuis en in één ervan zit zelfs een barst. Maar ik weet dat het ongepast zou zijn om daar nu iets over te zeggen. Zodra het eten klaar is, roept Noria naar Enya dat ze naar beneden moet komen. Het duurt een paar tellen voordat ze het gordijn opzij duwt en behendig de ladder afdaalt.

Pas dan valt het mij op dat Enya eigenlijk nogal klein is voor haar leeftijd. Toen ze daarstraks achter Noria naar binnen kwam, zat ik samen met Andrew en Doran rond de tafel. Maar nu staat ze vlak naast mij en ze reikt nog niet eens tot aan mijn schouders. Als ik mijn arm horizontaal zou strekken, dan kan Enya daar volgens mij gewoon onderdoor stappen zonder te bukken. Ze is twee jaar jonger dan Kivo en hij is op zijn zeventiende gestorven. Dus moet Enya nu zestien zijn. Maar ze ziet er meer uit als iemand van dertien, hooguit veertien jaar.

We gaan aan tafel zitten terwijl Noria de borden vol schept. Gelukkig hebben Doran en ik in de hovercraft nog gegeten, want blijkbaar is deze broccoli alles wat we vanavond zullen krijgen. Mijn moeder zou hier zeker nog aardappelen en vlees bij geserveerd hebben. En de portie groente die nu voor mijn neus ligt, kan je ook niet echt groot noemen.

Natuurlijk weet ik al jaren dat de mensen in de districten het met minder eten moeten doen dan wij. Zo'n groot geheim is dat in het Capitool nu ook weer niet. Maar ik had vroeger altijd de neiging om dat te onderschatten, en ik dacht ook dat de districtsinwoners hun problemen zelf gezocht hadden door de Donkere Dagen te veroorzaken. Pas sinds vorige zomer - na het bezoek van Finnick - weet ik hoe ernstig de situatie op sommige plaatsen echt is. En bij de vergaderingen van het Verzet werden er nog meer verhalen over honger verteld. Dan snap ik opeens waarom Enya zo veel kleiner is dan ik, hoewel we maar één jaar verschillen. Dit is een arme familie in een arm district. Waarschijnlijk is ze als kind systematisch ondervoed geweest.

Tijdens het eten overleggen we over de vraag wat er de volgende paar dagen moet gebeuren. Onze ontsnapping uit het Capitool was zo haastig georganiseerd dat Plutarch en Fulvia geen tijd hadden om een nieuwe rebellenopdracht voor ons te verzinnen. Dus weten Doran en ik eigenlijk niet goed wat ons nu te doen staat. Al vinden we allebei dat stilzitten geen optie is. We willen op één of andere manier ons steentje bijdragen aan de revolutie. De vraag is alleen hoe we ons als vluchteling toch nog nuttig kunnen maken.

"Jullie gaan morgen best zo snel mogelijk langs bij Vale en Iris," stelt Andrew na een paar minuten voor. "Die leiden de Fagetri-afdeling van dit district. En Fagetri werkt nu natuurlijk samen met de echte rebellenbeweging in de stad. Zij hebben vast wel een idee."

"Ik zal met jullie meegaan, want Vale en Iris weten nog niet dat jullie gevlucht zijn," zegt Noria. "Ze wonen hier vlakbij, in het grootste huis van ons dorp."

"In dat stenen huis?" vraag ik.

"Ja," bevestigt Noria. "Dat hebben ze gewonnen met een weddenschap. In het jaar dat Andrew en ik getrouwd zijn."

"Een verhaal dat ze jullie vroeg of laat zeker zullen vertellen. Ik denk dat ze er stiekem nog altijd een beetje trots op zijn," vult Andrew aan. "Maar goed, we gaan morgenochtend dus samen naar Vale en Iris," besluit hij.

Stiekem vind ik het jammer dat Kivo's ouders nu nog niet echt veel over die twee mensen hebben gezegd, behalve dan dat ze in Fagetri zitten. Maar morgen zal ik vast wel meer horen. Dus vraag ik er nu niet verder over door.

Na het eten ruimen we met zijn vijven de tafel af. De borden spoelen we schoon in een emmer koud water, zonder afwasmiddel. Enya wrijft ze droog met een propere keukenhanddoek en zet alles weer netjes in de kast. Daarna gaat Andrew nog eens met een vochtige doek over het tafellaken.

"Waar vullen jullie die emmer?" vraag ik uit nieuwsgierigheid. Ik kan me eigenlijk niet voorstellen dat een eenvoudig huisje als dit stromend water heeft.

"Bij de pomp in het midden van het dorp," legt Noria mij uit. Dan herinner ik me weer hoe Doran en ik daarstraks inderdaad langs een oude pomp zijn gelopen. Blijkbaar wordt die dus nog steeds gebruikt.

Buiten is de schemering al ingevallen en het wordt nu snel donkerder in de kamer. Voor Doran en mij is dit een zware dag geweest. Niemand is dan ook verbaasd als ik zeg dat ik eigenlijk graag zo snel mogelijk wil gaan slapen. Mezelf wassen hoeft deze keer niet. Tijdens de reis in de hovercraft heb ik al een douche genomen. Hoe ze dat hier doen zonder badkamer, is een vraag voor later.

Andrew klapt de rugleuning van de grote zetel tegen de muur naar beneden en gaat een deken halen. Pas nu zie ik dat het meubel op die manier een smal tweepersoonsbed wordt. Doran herhaalt nog eens dat hij vannacht wel op de grond zal slapen omdat hij dat toch al gewend is. Noria werpt hem een vreemde blik toe, maar die verdwijnt weer wanneer Andrew kort iets in haar oor fluistert. Ik kan al raden wat hij gezegd heeft.

Even later geeft Noria me een schoteltje met een kaars mee zodat ik boven genoeg licht heb om me uit te kunnen kleden. Ze herhaalt minstens twee keer dat ik straks goed moet controleren of hij echt helemaal gedoofd is. In een houten huis moet je altijd voorzichtig zijn met vuur.

Ik klim de ladder op en zet het schoteltje op één van de planken boven het bed dat ik daarstraks heb opgemaakt. Terwijl ik al mijn kleren uittrek en ze netjes opvouw, zijn Doran en Kivo's ouders beneden nog steeds druk aan het praten over de plannen voor morgen. Enya hoor ik niet. Maar die heeft daarstraks ook al geen woord gezegd. Ze zat gewoon zwijgend haar broccoli te eten, alsof ons gesprek haar totaal niet interesseerde.

Slaapkledij heb ik tijdens de reis in de hovercraft niet gekregen. Niemand heeft daar aan gedacht, en ik ben zelf ook vergeten om het te vragen. Gelukkig heb ik mijn eigen nachtjapon nog. Ik maak de knoop los waarmee ik hem rondom de draagriem van mijn rugzak had vastgemaakt, schud het kledingstuk open en houd het omhoog. Maar de zorgvuldig geborduurde bloemen op de voorkant doen me op dit moment zo veel aan thuis denken dat ik er niet langer naar wil kijken. _Wat gebeurd is, is gebeurd,_ mompel ik tegen mezelf terwijl ik de japon in één beweging over mijn hoofd trek. Ik zal er hier in district 10 voorlopig het beste van moeten maken. Hopelijk komt alles vroeg of laat weer in orde. Zodat ik terug bij mijn eigen ouders kan wonen en mijn vriendinnen niet langer hoef te missen.

Net wanneer ik het deken terugsla om in bed te stappen, hoor ik achter mijn rug gekraak van hout. Ik draai mij om en zie dat Enya naar boven gekomen is. Ook met een brandende kaars in de hand. Ze trekt het gordijn weer dicht en werpt mij meteen een venijnige blik toe.

"Het is de bedoeling dat je gaat slapen," zegt ze minachtend, maar zacht genoeg zodat niemand op de benedenverdieping haar kan horen. "Je ziet eruit alsof je naar zo'n capitooldiner gaat. Waar jullie elke avond acht gangen eten en alles daarna weer uitkotsen." Ze zet het schoteltje met haar kaars opzij en begint zich ter plekke uit te kleden. Alsof ik niet eens besta.

Ik kijk nog eens naar mijn dure, zijden nachtjapon. Misschien wat het toch niet zo'n goed idee om die nu aan te trekken. Maar het is de enige die ik bij me heb, en ik slaap liever niet in mijn gewone kleren. Doran heeft me zelf gevraagd om een beetje zuinig te zijn op die nieuwe spullen. Zwijgend kijk ik toe hoe Enya haar broek en T-shirt opzij legt en in bed gaat liggen. Een beetje verward vraag ik me af of ze haar ondergoed 's nachts altijd aanhoudt. Dat heb ik thuis nog nooit gezien. Of zouden Kivo's ouders misschien te arm zijn om een echte pyjama voor haar te kopen?

"Ik ga jou echt niet vragen of ik me in mijn eigen kamer mag omkleden," fluistert Enya boos. "Want aan _mij_ heeft niemand iets gevraagd." Ze trekt haar deken over zich heen, draait demonstratief haar rug naar me toe en blaast de kaars uit.

Dat doet me er aan denken dat ik die van mij ook nog moet doven. Noria heeft duidelijk gezegd hoe belangrijk dat was. Dus let ik er heel goed op dat hij na het blazen ook echt niet meer nasmeult. Daarna kruip ook ik op de tast in bed. Ik sluit mijn ogen en probeer om me zo goed mogelijk te ontspannen. Al duurt het even voordat de slaap wil komen.

Tot vandaag had ik nooit kunnen denken dat ik de familie van Kivo ooit zelf zou ontmoeten. En toen Doran me in de hovercraft waarschuwde dat de meeste mensen in district 10 nogal negatief staan tegenover het Capitool, begon ik al te betwijfelen of ik hier echt welkom zou zijn. Gelukkig lijken Kivo's ouders tot nu toe heel goed mee te vallen. Maar tegelijkertijd weet ik ook dat ik nu al minstens één vijand heb. Onder hetzelfde dak dan nog wel.

* * *

 **Zo, tweede hoofdstuk online. Eigenlijk keek ik er al heel lang naar uit om dit te kunnen posten. Veel van de ideeën over district 10, het dorp waar Kivo woonde en het huis van zijn ouders heb ik immers lang geleden al bedacht. Ik ben dan ook heel benieuwd naar jullie mening hierover!**

 **Verder wil ik graag vermelden dat er in hoofdstuk 15 van 'Spionne' al een concrete verwijzing naar district 10 zit: in de restaurantscène aan het begin van dat hoofdstuk komt het Wildbos heel even ter spraken, hoewel ik het daar nog niet bij naam genoemd had. Maar het gaat dus wel degelijk om een detail dat ik er destijds bewust in heb gestoken. Ik wist toen al dat Aludra uiteindelijk naar district 10 zou gaan.**

 **Daarnaast heb ik op mijn tumblr-pagina twee nieuwe foto's gezet. De link naar deze pagina staat op mijn profiel.**

 **Tot slot nog één ding: de harde stammetjes van broccoli zijn inderdaad ook eetbaar. Speciaal voor dit verhaal heb ik het zelf uitgeprobeerd, en daarom weet ik ook hoe ze smaken (namelijk bijna precies hetzelfde als de roosjes).**


	3. Kivo's dorp

HOOFDSTUK 3: KIVO'S DORP

 **AN: ter herinnering: district 9 is in mijn verhalen een drankenproducent. Ik vermeld het hier nog eens kort omdat het in dit hoofdstuk voorkomt.**

De zon hangt nog laag boven de boomkruinen van het Wildbos wanneer ik de voordeur van het huisje van de familie Morrison achter mij dichttrek. Ook al is het nog vroeg in de ochtend, toch voel ik dat het een warme zomerdag zal worden. Onder een strakblauwe hemel wandel ik in mijn eentje naar het pleintje in het midden van het dorp om water te gaan halen. Net op het moment dat ik neerhurk om de lege emmer op de juiste plaats onder de pomp te zetten, valt er een donkere schaduw over me heen. Ik draai me met een ruk om en kijk recht in de gezichten van mijn eigen ouders.

"We hebben je dan toch gevonden, jongedame," zegt mijn vader met een kille stem terwijl hij me ruw aan mijn rechterarm overeind trekt. "Ik had nooit gedacht dat je ons zo zou bedriegen. Eerst met die zwervers, en dan ook nog eens door je eigen land te verraden!"

Hij spreekt het woord 'zwervers' uit alsof het een walgelijke smaak in zijn mond achterlaat. Zijn vlakke hand gaat de hoogte in, alsof hij van plan is om me een klap in mijn gezicht te geven.

"Geef haar nog een kans," hoor ik mijn moeder smeken terwijl ik in een reflex probeer weg te duiken.

Meteen daarna ga ik met een ruk overeind zitten. Het is zo donker dat ik geen steek kan zien. Maar zodra ik het ruwe deken voel en onder mij het geritsel van het stro in de matras hoor, weet ik weer waar ik ben. Ik lig gewoon in het bed op de zolder van Kivo's huis. Dit was alleen maar een nare droom.

Ik haal een paar keer diep adem terwijl ik probeer om het beeld van mijn woedende vader te verdringen. Hij zal me hier in district 10 nooit komen zoeken. In het Capitool is er - buiten de Garage en het Verzet - niemand die het verhaal van mij en Kivo kent. Maar één ding klopt helaas wel helemaal. Ook al kunnen mijn ouders onmogelijk weten waar ik ben, ze zullen nu vast en zeker heel erg teleurgesteld zijn in wat ik allemaal heb gedaan.

"Geef haar gewoon een kans," hoor ik opeens iemand zeggen, amper een paar meter verderop. Heel even stokt mijn adem weer in mijn keel. Maar dan besef ik dat het de stem van Doran was. Ondanks het nachtelijke uur zit hij beneden in de woonkamer met Andrew en Noria te overleggen.

Ik schuif het deken stilletjes van me af en zet mijn voeten heel voorzichtig neer op de houten vloer. Vanuit het bed aan de andere kant van de kamer hoor ik de langzame, zware ademhaling van Enya. Die ligt duidelijk nog diep te slapen. Ik sluip naar de rand van de hooizolder en trek het dikke gordijn een beetje opzij zodat ik het gesprek onder mij wat beter kan verstaan. Er brand geen licht in de woonkamer. Doran en Kivo's ouders zijn gewoon vanuit hun bed met elkaar aan het praten.

"Wij willen het wel proberen," antwoordt Noria. "Maar we zijn een beetje bang voor wat de mensen in het dorp misschien gaan vertellen. We hebben allemaal altijd al een hekel gehad aan het Capitool."

"Je weet toch nog wat Iris en Vale vorige herfst tegen ons gezegd hebben?" vraagt Andrew.

"Ja, dat we het voorstel van Fulvia gewoon moesten aannemen. En dat het niet de gemakkelijkste keuze zou zijn, maar in ieder geval wel de moedigste."

"Daar hebben die twee wel gelijk in, denk ik," mengt Doran zich in de discussie. "Ik ben blij dat jullie Aludra en mij toch onderdak willen geven. Maar ik snap dat het voor jullie zeker niet zo eenvoudig was."

Opeens vraag ik me in stilte af hoe moeilijk het voor Andrew en Noria echt was om een beslissing als deze te nemen. Zij hebben hun zoon aan de Spelen verloren, en iedereen in dit kleine dorpje heeft moeten toekijken hoe Kivo - die ze ongetwijfeld allemaal goed kenden - naar de arena werd gestuurd zonder de minste kans om te winnen. Het verbaast me niets dat ze de regering van president Snow verafschuwen.

"Ik maak me vooral zorgen over Enya," gaat Noria verder. "Ze heeft altijd naar haar oudere broer opgekeken. Volgens mij mist ze hem nog elke dag. Ze wou zelfs niet dat we zijn bed zouden wegdoen, ook al hebben we vorige winter al zijn kleren verkocht. Dat geld hadden we echt wel nodig."

 _Geen wonder dat Enya problemen heeft om mijn aanwezigheid hier te aanvaarden,_ denk ik bij mezelf. Ik kom uit de stad die haar broer de dood in heeft gejaagd en mijn vader is in zijn eentje nog veel rijker dan alle inwoners van dit dorp bij elkaar. Ik kreeg thuis altijd genoeg te eten, zij niet. En dan heb ik ook nog eens het bed van haar overleden broer ingepalmd. Natuurlijk heeft Andrew gisteren heel duidelijk gezegd dat die plek voor mij was, en het zou inderdaad nogal absurd zijn geweest om mij op de grond te laten slapen terwijl er twee meter verderop een leeg bed staat. Maar ik kan mij voorstellen dat Enya het helemaal niet leuk vindt. Zeker als ze echt gelooft dat we in het Capitool bijna elke dag vomito drinken. Iets wat we in werkelijkheid enkel bij feestmaaltijden of zakendiners doen.

"Haar vader mag dan wel directeur van een grote winkelketen zijn, een verwend nest is ze zeker niet," hoor ik Doran zeggen. Daarnet heb ik eventjes niet geluisterd, maar blijkbaar zijn ze weer over mij bezig.

"Ze is zelfs helemaal niet verwaand. Ik weet nog hoe we elkaar voor het eerst tegenkwamen. In het Capitool loopt iedereen je gewoon straal voorbij als je op straat zit te bedelen. Maar zij kwam helemaal uit vrije wil naar me toe. Ze was zelfs een beetje verlegen."

In gedachten keer ik terug naar mijn allereerste ontmoetingen met Doran. Na het incident in de Transfer - toen ik als kind per ongeluk van dichtbij meemaakte hoe de vredebewakers een zwerver neerschoten - ben ik zelf naar de daklozen van het Capitool gegaan. Gewoon om hun kant van het verhaal eens te horen. Al moest ik daar wel mee wachten tot ik vijftien was en van mijn ouders alleen de stad in mocht. Het was niet zo eenvoudig om een zwerver te vinden die bereid was om mijn vragen te beantwoorden. Maar gelukkig ben ik toen Doran tegengekomen.

"Ik wist meteen dat ze bijzonder was," hoor ik hem tegen Andrew en Noria zeggen. "Ik had nog nooit een rijk tienermeisje gezien dat zelf met daklozen wou praten. De meeste mensen in het Capitool hebben gewoon een hekel aan ons en vinden dat we niets waard zijn. Maar zij wou eerst luisteren en dan pas oordelen."

"Hoe lang kennen jullie elkaar nu al?" wil Andrew weten.

"Eens denken … bijna twee jaar," antwoordt Doran. Enkele seconden lang blijft het stil in de woonkamer. Maar dan voegt Doran nog iets toe aan zijn laatste paar woorden. Iets dat hij zelf nog nooit tegen mij gezegd heeft, en dat ik ook helemaal niet verwachtte.

"Ik ben nooit getrouwd en heb dus geen kinderen gekregen. Maar voor mij is Aludra na al die tijd eigenlijk de dochter geworden die ik zelf nooit heb gehad."

"Ben je daarom samen met haar gevlucht?" wil Andrew weten.

"Misschien wel," geeft Doran toe. "Ik wou niet dat ze helemaal alleen zou zijn op een plek waar ze verder niemand kent. Het is ook voor een groot deel mijn schuld dat ze spionne is geworden. Ik leek te veel op jullie zoon, en ze heeft per ongeluk een gesprek tussen mij en een andere rebel gehoord. Dus mag ik haar nu niet in de steek laten, vind ik."

Ik voel hoe de tenen van mijn linkervoet beginnen te tintelen omdat ik al een paar minuten roerloos neergehurkt zit. Heel voorzichtig verander ik een beetje van houding, zonder lawaai te maken. Om één of andere reden weet ik dat ze nog niet zijn uitgepraat. Dan hoor ik vanuit het donker de stem van Noria komen.

"Hoe ben jij eigenlijk dakloos geworden?" vraagt ze aarzelend. Alsof ze goed genoeg beseft dat het voor Doran moeilijk kan zijn om dit te vertellen aan twee mensen die hij nog geen vierentwintig uur geleden voor het eerst ontmoet heeft.

"Door mijn manke voet," antwoordt Doran eerlijk. Daarna legt hij in het kort uit hoe hij acht jaar geleden zijn baan als bouwvakker verloor nadat hij bij een werfongeval kreupel werd, en hoe hij een paar maanden later op straat belandde omdat hij niet snel genoeg ander werk had gevonden. Ik luister aandachtig mee. Het verhaal van Doran kende ik natuurlijk al, maar ik ben benieuwd hoe Andrew en Noria erop zullen reageren. Volgens Finnick wil de regering de districtinwoners doen geloven dat het Capitool een almachtige stad is waar nooit problemen zijn. Zodat iedereen zal denken dat een opstand toch geen kans op slagen heeft.

"Het Capitool geeft werklozen toch een uitkering?" vraagt Andrew nadat Doran uitgesproken is.

"Dat wel, maar die loopt maximaal zes weken. Als je tegen dan nog geen andere job hebt, val je hoe dan ook zonder inkomen. In zo'n dingen is het Capitool eigenlijk niet echt veel beter georganiseerd dan de districten. Dat is trouwens één van de redenen waarom Aludra en ik tegen de regering van Snow zijn."

"Ik wist niet dat zoiets kon in het Capitool," mompelt Noria. "Wij dachten altijd dat jullie allemaal schatrijk waren."

"We hadden eerlijk gezegd zelfs moeite om mevrouw Cardew te geloven toen ze over zwervers in het Capitool begon," geeft Andrew toe. "Maar Aludra heeft in dat toelatingsinterview zelf een paar dingen over jullie Garage verteld."

"De regering wil niet dat jullie erachter komen," legt Doran uit. "Voor hen is het beter dat alle districtsinwoners het Capitool als een soort van perfecte stad zien."

"Dat heeft Fulvia ons toen ook verteld," antwoordt Andrew. "Ze heeft ons zelfs nadrukkelijk gevraagd om niet overal in het dorp te gaan rondvertellen dat er dakloze capitoolmensen bestaan. Te gevaarlijk, beweerde ze."

"We hebben er tot nu toe alleen met Vale en Iris over gesproken," vult Noria aan.

"Dat zou ik voorlopig zo houden," zegt Doran. "Snow heeft hier in district 10 nog te veel vredebewakers rondlopen."

Heel even voel ik me teleurgesteld. Als je het mij vraagt, hebben de districtsinwoners gewoon recht op de waarheid. Maar dan besef ik dat Doran gelijk heeft. Plutarch's opstand is nog maar net begonnen, dus het is eigenlijk nog veel te vroeg om geheimen als deze te verraden zonder dat we er zelf door in moeilijkheden geraken. Toch blijf ik hopen dat we ooit vrijuit over de zwervers zullen kunnen praten. En om één of andere reden weet ik nu al dat we gewoon het juiste moment moeten afwachten.

De stemmen in de woonkamer zwijgen een paar minuten en ik weet dat het gesprek afgelopen is. Misschien is het verstandiger om zelf ook weer te gaan slapen. Ik heb er geen idee van hoe lang het nog duurt voordat de zon opkomt, en morgen hebben we waarschijnlijk meer dan genoeg te doen. Dus schuifel ik op de tast terug naar mijn bed - het bed van Kivo - en kruip ik weer onder het deken. Niemand heeft iets gemerkt. Zelfs Enya niet, ook al ligt ze op nog geen drie meter bij mij vandaan. Waarschijnlijk slaapt ze zo diep dat ze nu helemaal niets hoort.

Vlak voordat ik mijn ogen sluit, denk ik weer aan wat Doran daarnet zei. In die twee jaar dat we elkaar kennen, zijn we inderdaad hele goede vrienden geworden. Anders zou Kivo voor mij gewoon een tribuut zoals alle andere geweest zijn. En aan Doran kan ik dingen vertellen die ik voor mijn echte vader altijd moest verzwijgen. Maar ik had nooit verwacht dat hij me als een soort van dochter zou willen zien. Al vind ik dat ergens wel een fijne gedachte. Zeker nu we samen in een district zitten waar inwoners uit onze stad hoe dan ook niet echt welkom zijn.

* * *

Wanneer ik opnieuw wakker word, is het buiten al volop dag. Jammer dat er op deze hooizolder geen klok aan de muur hangt. Ik zou niet weten hoe laat het is, al lijkt het wel alsof ik behoorlijk lang heb geslapen. Dan ga ik overeind zitten en zie ik het lege bed aan de andere kant van de kamer. Enya is dus al opgestaan.

Snel trek ik mijn nachtjapon uit. Het heeft weinig zin om nu nog langer te blijven liggen. Thuis zou ik zeker vijf minuten bezig zijn met het samenstellen van een gepaste outfit, maar hier heb ik natuurlijk weinig keuze. Gelukkig zijn mijn T-shirt en rok van gisteren nog helemaal schoon. Ik haal mijn vingers door mijn haren om alle klitten te ontwarren - dom van mij om geen borstel in mijn rugzak te steken - en ga dan via de ladder naar beneden.

"Goedemorgen," zeg ik tegen Noria, die in haar eentje aan de tafel zit. Vlak voor haar staan twee volle bekers melk, waar twee eieren naast liggen. Doran en Andrew zijn nergens te zien.

"Heb je goed geslapen?" vraagt Noria aan mij nadat ik tegenover haar op de andere houten bank ben gaan zitten. Gelukkig lijkt ze het niet zo erg te vinden dat ik nu pas wakker ben.

"Ja hoor. Waar is iedereen eigenlijk?"

"De anderen hebben al ontbeten," antwoordt Noria terwijl ze naar de drie lege bekers wijst die omgekeerd bovenop de vensterbank staan te drogen. Vlak naast een plastieken potje waar een klein plantje in groeit. Ik denk dat ik weet wat het is, al kan ik het vanaf hier niet goed genoeg zien om het echt met zekerheid te zeggen.

"Dit is voor jou," gaat Noria verder, terwijl ze me een volle beker geeft en één van de eieren naar me toe schuift. "Je kan het gewoon pellen, het is hard gekookt."

Ik zet de beker eventjes opzij en tik met de twee bolle uiteinden van het ei op de tafel om ze te kneuzen. Daarna rol ik het ei een paar keer heen en weer over het houten tafelblad terwijl ik er met mijn vlakke hand wat kracht op zet. Nu de schaal vol barstjes zit, kan ik hem heel gemakkelijk van het eiwit afpellen. Een trucje dat ik ooit eens in de Garage heb geleerd. Erg handig, al ben ik wel één keer bijna in de problemen geraakt toen ik het thuis uit gewoonte ook deed. Mijn moeder wou natuurlijk weten waar ik dat idee vandaan had gehaald. Gelukkig geloofde ze het smoesje dat ik het op tv in één of ander kookprogramma had gezien. Die worden bij ons in het Capitool vaak genoeg uitgezonden.

"Waar moet ik dit laten?" vraag ik terwijl ik alle stukjes eierschaal in de palm van mijn linkerhand bijeen veeg.

"Gooi hier maar in," zegt Noria terwijl ze me een kommetje aanreikt waar nog meer gepelde schalen in liggen. "We geven het altijd terug aan de kippen."

"Zodat je geen windeieren krijgt," snap ik. Ik ken niet zo heel veel van pluimvee, maar weet wel dat de grote kwekers in district 10 regelmatig wat kalk in het kippenvoer mengen om er voor te zorgen dat hun dieren eieren met een harde schaal blijven leggen. Al geloof ik best dat het op deze manier ook wel lukt.

"Ik had niet gedacht dat iemand uit het Capitool zou weten wat windeieren zijn," antwoordt Noria met een verbaasde ondertoon in haar stem.

In een paar zinnen zeg ik dat we het vroeger op de lagere school al geleerd hebben. Iets wat Noria zo te zien niet onmiddellijk had verwacht. Net zoals veel andere arme mensen in district 10 was zij er heel lang van overtuigd dat wij alleen maar geïnteresseerd zouden zijn in feestmaaltijden, mode en de Hongerspelen, geeft ze nu eerlijk aan mij toe. Eigenlijk is ze pas echt definitief van mening veranderd toen Fulvia tijdens haar bezoek vorig jaar wat meer vertelde over het leven in het Capitool.

"Vandaag zijn we die eieren speciaal gaan halen omdat jij en Doran er nu zijn," zegt Noria nog. "Meestal drinken we als ontbijt alleen maar melk."

"Dus moeten we nu weer een hele week wachten voordat wij nog eens aan de beurt zijn," hoor ik iemand vlak achter mijn rug opmerken. Hoewel het eigenlijk meer klinkt als een verwijt. Ik kijk achterom en zie dat Enya door de voordeur naar binnen gekomen is. Ze legt haar schoudertas voorzichtig bovenop de kachel. Die heeft toch de hele nacht staan afkoelen. De tas is duidelijk goed gevuld, al kan ik niet zien waarmee.

Ik til mijn beker op en neem een flinke slok. Het is niet de eerste keer in mijn leven dat ik geitenmelk drink en toch smaakt deze anders dan ik me herinner. Niet vies, maar anders. Blijkbaar staat dat op mijn gezicht te lezen, want Enya vraagt meteen droogjes of het misschien niet goed genoeg is voor mij. Dan draait ze zich om en verdwijnt ze weer naar buiten zonder dat Noria en ik de kans krijgen om te reageren.

"Er is echt niets mis met jullie melk," mompel ik een beetje verontschuldigend tegen Noria. "Hij smaakt alleen niet helemaal zoals ik gewend ben."

"Dat komt omdat jij altijd melk gedronken hebt die langs district 9 gepasseerd is," legt ze me uit. "Daar doen ze er altijd nog wat zoetstoffen en bewaarmiddelen bij. Deze komt rechtstreeks van de geit. We hebben hem alleen maar gekookt om het hygiënisch te houden."

"Wat bedoelde Enya daarnet eigenlijk met een hele week wachten?" vraag ik zodra ik mijn beker helemaal heb leeggedronken.

"De eieren komen van de kippen in het dorp, en die zijn van ons allemaal samen," vertelt Noria. "Vandaar dat we ze ook altijd eerlijk verdelen. Nu moeten wij de andere gezinnen die hier wonen eerst aan de beurt laten voordat we nog eens zelf eieren mogen rapen. Dat hebben we lang geleden zo afgesproken."

Ik knik en denk heel even terug aan de grote kippenren waar Doran en ik gisteren langs zijn gelopen. Misschien is het niet eens zo vreemd dat arme mensen sneller geneigd zijn om op deze manier dingen met elkaar te delen. Wel jammer dat Enya daarnet weer zo hatelijk deed. Al kan ik het haar niet echt kwalijk nemen na wat ik vannacht heb gehoord.

"Blijven de anderen nog lang weg?" vraag ik aan Noria terwijl ik mijn lege beker schoonspoel en op de vensterbank zet.

"We zijn vanochtend vroeg al bij Vale en Iris langs geweest, toen jij nog sliep. Doran is nu samen met die twee naar de Winnaarswijk vertrokken. Ze hadden daar blijkbaar nog iets te regelen. Ik denk dat ze pas deze avond terug zullen zijn, want de Winnaarswijk ligt hier een heel eind vandaan. Andrew is gaan werken en Enya is naar school om haar rapport te gaan halen. Morgen begint hier de zomervakantie."

Dat betekent dus dat Noria en ik het grootste deel van de dag alleen thuis zullen zijn. Ik begin me net af te vragen wat ik vandaag zou kunnen doen om me toch nog nuttig te maken wanneer ik zie hoe Noria een goedkeurende blik in de tas van Enya werpt. Nieuwsgierig kijk ik mee over haar schouder. De tas zit vol met gele pruimen. Al zijn deze lang niet zo groot als degene die in de supermarkten van het Capitool verkocht worden.

"Enya heeft ze vanochtend vroeg samen met Nuvie geplukt, voordat ze naar school gingen," legt Noria aan mij uit. "Ik denk dat ik ze ga inmaken voor deze winter."

"In weckpotten, bedoel je?" vraag ik.

"Juist," zegt Noria verrast. "Van waar ken jij dat woord?"

"Ik heb het ooit eens gehoord in een tv-programma over oude kooktechnieken die we nu niet meer gebruiken," antwoord ik. "Of die we in het Capitool niet meer gebruiken," verbeter ik mezelf snel.

In de film die ik tijdens het Documentairefestival van twee jaar geleden gezien heb, werd er verteld dat wecken nog dateert uit de tijd dat heel wat mensen thuis geen eigen diepvriezer hadden. Maar toch kan ik me goed voorstellen dat het in district 10 nog regelmatig gedaan wordt. Zelfs in de huizen met elektriciteit valt de stroom regelmatig een paar uur uit, heeft Doran me tijdens de reis hierheen al verteld. En als alle verhalen over hongersnood waar zijn, dan is het eigenlijk heel logisch dat arme mensen zoals Kivo's ouders eten willen bewaren voor in de winter.

"Mag ik meehelpen?" vraag ik aan Noria. Alles is beter dan de hele dag stilzitten en over thuis piekeren. Nieuwe dingen uitproberen in de keuken is trouwens iets wat ik altijd graag heb gedaan.

Noria antwoordt dat ze zeker wat hulp kan gebruiken en stuurt me meteen naar buiten om brandhout te halen. Dat kan ik vinden in het kleine hokje dat tegen de linkerbuitenmuur van dit huis is aangebouwd. Even later zit ik in mijn eentje gehurkt voor de kachel terwijl ik probeer om een vuurtje aan de gang te krijgen. Gelukkig kan ik me de instructies van die ene tributentrainer nog vrij goed herinneren. Zijn er echt nog maar een zestal dagen voorbijgegaan sinds mijn ouders en ik onze rondleiding doorheen het Trainingscentrum gekregen hebben? Er is intussen zo vreselijk veel gebeurd dat het veel langer geleden lijkt. Net wanneer de eerste houtblokken beginnen te branden, hoor ik achter mijn rug hoe Noria weer naar binnen komt.

"We hebben maar één weckketel voor het hele dorp," legt ze uit. "Normaal gezien bewaren we die altijd bij Vale en Iris thuis. Maar de buren hebben hem gisteren ook gebruikt, dus ik dacht wel dat hij daar nog zou staan."

Ze gebaart dat ik even opzij moet gaan en zet dan de grote, metalen ketel op de hoek van de tafel. Binnenin zit een soort houder waar je zo te zien acht glazen potten in kwijt kan. Het stevig geïsoleerde handvat in het midden dient natuurlijk om de houder met bokalen en al uit de ketel te kunnen halen zonder je handen te verbranden. Noria zet een klein emmertje water op de brandende kachel. Daarin zullen we straks alle weckpotten schoonspoelen voordat we ze vullen.

We wassen allebei onze handen en beginnen dan samen alle pruimen in tweeën te snijden om de pitten eruit te halen. Ze zijn niet eetbaar en zouden toch alleen maar plaats innemen. Dan vraagt Noria mij om een paar van de meest rijpe vruchten opzij te leggen. Die wil ze uitpersen, zodat we het sap bij het water in de weckpotten kunnen gieten.

"Eigenlijk is half juli nog een beetje vroeg voor pruimen," vertelt ze. "Maar Enya en Nuvie hebben een paar jaar geleden een groepje bomen gevonden dat toevallig op een heel zonnige plek staat. Vlak aan de rand van het Wildbos."

"Gaan jullie daar vaak plukken?"

"Ja, elke zomer. We verzamelen ook andere planten."

"Vlees ook?" wil ik weten.

"O nee, stropen in het Wildbos is streng verboden. Er staan hele zware straffen op," antwoordt Noria met een stem waaraan je kan horen dat ze het meent. "Al het wild is voor het Capitool. Maar de vredebewakers maken er niet echt een probleem van als iemand planten of bessen wil rapen. Zolang we maar van de dieren afblijven."

"Wat doen we hiermee?" vraag ik zodra we genoeg sap hebben en ik de uitgeperste pruimen wil opruimen.

Noria zegt dat ik het aan de kippen moet geven, dus wandel ik snel naar de plaats waar de omheinde ren staat. Ik gooi de stukjes vruchtvlees over de draad en zie dat er nog meer restjes van keukenafval in het hok liggen. Nog maar eens een bewijs dat er bij arme mensen letterlijk niets verloren gaat. Thuis zouden we dit gewoon rechtstreeks in de vuilbak hebben gekieperd. De kippen komen onmiddellijk op het vruchtvlees af, alsof ze uitgehongerd zijn. _Waarschijnlijk krijgen ze zelden of nooit het industriële vogelvoer dat in de grote pluimveekwekerijen gebruikt wordt,_ bedenk ik me opeens. _Omdat de inwoners van dit dorp dat nauwelijks kunnen betalen._

"Waar is iedereen eigenlijk naartoe?" vraag ik zodra ik de woonkamer weer binnen kom. Ik ben het halve dorp doorgelopen om bij de kippenren te geraken, maar heb onderweg helemaal niemand gezien.

"De kinderen zijn naar school om hun eindrapport te halen en de meeste andere mensen zijn nu aan het werk," zegt Noria.

Daarna vertelt ze me in het kort dat vrijwel alle inwoners van dit dorpje bij dezelfde schapenkweker werken. De echt grote boerderijen in district 10 houden zich vooral bezig met het fokken van runderen, varkens en gevogelte. Schapen zijn een veel minder belangrijk deel van de veestapel. Hun vlees is niet zo populair in het Capitool en kleren van wol zijn al heel lang uit de mode. Daarom worden ze nu alleen nog gekweekt door kleinere boeren. Die hebben geen industriële stallen, maar laten hun kudde buiten hoeden door herders. Jammer genoeg heeft de regering van Snow een jaar of tien geleden besloten dat eigenaars van veebedrijven slechts één arbeidsplaats per gezin mogen aanbieden. Kivo's ouders konden dus niet allebei tegelijk een baan krijgen. Zo kwamen ze op het idee om elkaar elke dag af te wisselen. Gisteren ging Noria mee op de kudde letten, vandaag is Andrew aan de beurt.

"Mijn man en ik zagen het geen van tweeën zitten om altijd thuis te zijn en naar dezelfde vier muren te staren," zegt Noria daarover.

"En Kivo dan?" vraag ik voordat ik het zelf goed en wel besef. "In zijn interview vlak voor de Spelen vertelde hij dat hij soms ging helpen met het scheren van de schapen."

"Dat was ook zo," geeft Noria toe na me een paar seconden lang zwijgend aangekeken te hebben. "Officieel mocht het eigenlijk niet. Maar iedereen vond hem een beetje zielig met dat manke been, ook al hoorde hij dat zelf niet graag. Vandaar dat de boer hem toch af en toe een uurtje of drie liet komen. Al kon hij Kivo natuurlijk nooit meer geven dan een paar centen. Het was niet helemaal legaal, maar we hebben er gelukkig nooit echt problemen mee gekregen. De vredebewakers leken het min of meer door de vingers te zien. Die hadden wel belangrijker dingen aan hun hoofd, denk ik. En zolang de Hongerspelen niet op tv zijn, sturen ze hoe dan ook bijna nooit patrouilles naar hier. Dat is trouwens één van de redenen waarom Fulvia dacht dat jij hier veilig zou zijn."

Ze staat opeens nogal bruusk op van de tafel en werpt een blik in het emmertje dat we daarstraks op de kachel hebben gezet. Dan besluit ze dat het water nu warm genoeg is om de weckpotten in schoon te wassen. Het lijkt wel alsof Noria nog altijd niet zo graag met mij over haar zoon praat. Geen wonder, want we hebben elkaar gisteren pas voor het eerst ontmoet. Ze vindt het vast ook raar dat ik me Kivo's interview nog zo goed kan herinneren. Terwijl vrijwel alle andere inwoners van het Capitool dat inderdaad allang vergeten zijn. Eigenlijk ben ik blij dat Noria tot nu toe altijd vriendelijk tegen mij is gebleven. Ook al weet ze waarschijnlijk wel dat ik vroeger gewoon fan van de Hongerspelen was. Maar zij en Andrew hebben ongetwijfeld een heel lang gesprek met Fulvia achter de rug. Eén dat lang genoeg was om te snappen dat niet alle capitoolinwoners slecht zijn, en dat hun zoon voor mij echt meer was dan zomaar een tribuut.

Noria vraagt mij om mijn haren in een staart te binden. Daarna wassen we samen nog eens heel grondig onze handen en onderarmen. Bij wecken moet je altijd zo hygiënisch mogelijk werken, legt ze uit. Anders loop je het risico dat je de inhoud van de potten niet helemaal steriel krijgt. Noria mengt zelfs een goedje doorheen het warme spoelwater dat ik herken als het ontsmettende keukenpoeder dat een jaar of drie geleden in district 6 is uitgevonden. Hier is dat ongetwijfeld veel moeilijker te krijgen dan bij ons thuis in het Capitool. Gelukkig hebben we er vandaag maar één koffielepeltje van nodig.

"Waar staan de weckpotten?" vraag ik.

"Op de plank boven de voordeur," antwoordt Noria. Daar zie ik inderdaad zeven glazen bokalen met rubberen ring staan. Ze zijn allemaal leeg.

"De ketel moesten we samen met het hele dorp kopen omdat die te duur was. Maar we hebben wel allemaal onze eigen potten," vertelt Noria. "Ik gebruik deze al jaren. Ze zijn nog van mijn eigen moeder geweest."

Ik haal de potten één voor één voorzichtig naar beneden terwijl Noria een schone keukenhanddoek over de tafel uitspreidt. Daarna spoelen we elke bokaal zorgvuldig om in het warme water, samen met de ringen en de deksels. Noria herinnert mij eraan dat we bij elke ring zorgvuldig moeten controleren of er geen scheurtjes in het rubber zitten. Ik ga bij het raam staan om een betere lichtinval te hebben en kijk nog eens goed naar het kleine plantje op de vensterbank. Om helemaal zeker te zijn, ruik ik er zelfs even aan. Het is bieslook. Net wat ik daarstraks al dacht. Toch snap ik niet goed waarom iemand een potje kort gesneden bieslook zou willen bewaren. Wanneer ik het aan Noria vraag, krijg ik als antwoord dat bieslook na het afknippen opnieuw kan groeien. Alweer iets dat ik zelf nog niet wist. Omdat we thuis onze kruidenplantjes na één keer gebruiken gewoon weggooien. Maar we zijn hier nu eenmaal niet in het Capitool.

Noria en ik vullen zes bokalen met halve pruimen. De zevende hebben we uiteindelijk niet nodig, dus zet ik die weer op de plank boven de voordeur. Daarna gieten we koud water in de weckpotten zodat de vruchten volledig ondergedompeld zijn en mengen we er nog wat sap bij van de pruimen die we uitgeperst hebben. Noria herhaalt een paar keer dat ik bij het gieten zeker niet op de rand van de bokalen mag morsen. Anders loop je het risico dat je de pot bij het wecken niet helemaal luchtdicht krijgt. Zodra de zes bokalen vol zijn, leggen we de rubberen ringen voorzichtig op de juiste plaats en sluiten we de potten zorgvuldig af met de glazen deksels en een stel metalen klemmetjes.

"Moet er geen suiker bij?" vraag ik onzeker. "Dat herinner ik me toch van die ene keer dat ik het op tv gezien heb."

"Inmaken kan ook zonder suiker," beweert Noria. "Al moet je er dan wel extra goed op letten dat je proper werkt. Ik zou zelf ook liever suiker gebruiken, maar bij ons in district 10 is dat heel duur en erg moeilijk te vinden."

Dat weet ik dan ook alweer. Hoe hard ik ook mijn best doe om me zo snel mogelijk aan het leven in dit dorp aan te passen, toch blijft het voor mij heel erg wennen. Thuis heb ik nooit tekorten gekend. Zelfs niet tijdens de vorige paar maanden, toen alle onrust in de districten voor leveringsproblemen in het Capitool zorgde. Mijn vader is CEO van Minerva, dus onze voorraadkasten waren nooit leeg.

Eén voor één zetten we alle bokalen voorzichtig in de grote weckketel. Noria vindt het handig dat ze deze keer dat zware ding niet in haar eentje bovenop de kachel moet tillen, maar houdt me wel tegen wanneer ik voorstel om er warm water bij te gieten.

"Dan zal het toch sneller koken?" vraag ik een beetje verbaasd.

"Dat wel, maar toch moeten we koud water gebruiken," legt Noria uit. "Denk eraan dat het eten in onze weckpotten ook op kamertemperatuur is. Als je nu met warm water begint, zou het kunnen dat het water al kookt voordat de inhoud van de potten warm genoeg is."

"En dan krijg je niet alle bacteriën dood," snap ik. Pas nu Noria het me nog eens vertelt, herinner ik me weer dat ze hier in die ene documentaire ook iets over gezegd hebben. Al is twee jaar natuurlijk te lang geleden om alle details te kunnen onthouden.

Zodra de ketel op zijn plaats staat, gaat Noria nog wat extra brandhout bijhalen. Dat zullen we straks zeker nodig hebben om er voor te zorgen dat het water lang genoeg blijft koken. Intussen ruim ik snel de tafel af. Noria laat me zien in welke kast ik alles mag leggen en veegt dan nog eens met een natte doek over de tafel. Nu kunnen we alleen maar wachten.

"Het zal wel even duren voordat het water begint te koken," zegt ze tegen mij. "Het is een grote ketel en onze houtkachel warmt natuurlijk een stuk trager op dan het fornuis dat jij bij je ouders thuis had."

Dat is ongetwijfeld waar. Maar toch merk ik dat ik het niet zo prettig vind om alweer aan de verschillen tussen district 10 en het Capitool herinnerd te worden. Misschien is het beter om snel van onderwerp te veranderen. Dus stel ik Noria de vraag waar ik al sinds gisteren mee rondloop.

"Wie zijn Vale en Iris eigenlijk? Je zei gisteren dat ze hun huis met een weddenschap gewonnen hadden."

"Dat is ook zo," bevestigt Noria. "Ik zal je meteen het hele verhaal vertellen, want jij en Doran zullen die twee nog vaak genoeg tegenkomen. Maar misschien kan ik best beginnen bij het begin. Heb je al eens gehoord over het Feest van de Achttienjarigen?"

Ik schud ontkennend het hoofd, dus Noria vertelt me in het kort waarover het gaat. In Panem ben je wettelijk gezien meerderjarig vanaf je achttiende verjaardag. Een belangrijk moment, dat ze in district 10 altijd vieren met een groot feest op het einde van de zomer. Meestal ergens halfweg september, wanneer het buiten nog warm is en de Hongerspelen al minstens een week of zes achter de rug zijn.

"Tijdens de Spelen zijn we toch nooit in de juiste stemming," zegt Noria daarover. "Eigenlijk vieren we met dat feest niet alleen dat we volwassen zijn, maar ook dat we niet meer aan de Boete moeten meedoen. Behalve misschien bij een Kwartskwelling."

Ik hoor hoe ze moeite heeft om de bittere ondertoon in haar stem te verbergen. Geen wonder, want haar oudste zoon zou deze lente achttien geworden zijn. Maar voor Kivo zal er nooit een Feest van de Achttienjarigen komen. Gelukkig gaat ze al snel verder met de rest van haar uitleg.

Wanneer je een eind het Wildbos in gaat, kom je bij een grote grasvlakte die ze hier de Feestweide noemen. Elke zomer komen degenen die in de afgelopen twaalf maanden achttien jaar geworden zijn daar samen om het te vieren. Ze maken een paar grote vuren, houden een banket dat naar districtsnormen heel uitgebreid is en daarna wordt er de hele nacht gedanst. Niet op het soort muziek waar we in het Capitool naar luisteren, maar onder begeleiding van houten trommels waar een bewerkte dierenhuid over gespannen is. Volgens Noria maken die meer lawaai dan je zou denken. Als de wind goed zit, kunnen ze het zelfs tot hier in het dorp nog horen. Hoe dan ook, in district 10 voelen de mensen zich pas echt volwassen nadat ze hun Feest van de Achttienjarigen achter de rug hebben. Wie door omstandigheden toch moet afzeggen, doet gewoon het jaar nadien mee.

"Dat wist ik nog niet," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Is er in de andere districten ook zo'n feest?"

"Volgens mij bestaat het alleen in 10," antwoordt Noria. "Bijna alle districten hebben wel een paar eigen tradities die je in de rest van Panem nergens ziet. De andere tributen en winnaars zeggen op tv nooit iets over een Feest van de Achttienjarigen, dus ik denk dat wij inderdaad de enigen zijn die het op deze manier vieren."

Dat zou me niet eens heel erg verbazen. Ik herinner me nog hoe Peeta tijdens zijn interview op de avond voor de Kwelling één en ander zei over een trouwritueel waarbij bruid en bruidegom samen een stuk brood roosteren. Een gebruik dat alleen in district 12 voorkomt en waar ik tot een paar dagen geleden zelf nog nooit van had gehoord. Het feest waar Noria nu over vertelt, is vast ook zoiets.

"De meeste mensen eten er trouwens ook voor de allereerste keer in hun leven een stukje vis," voegt Noria er nog aan toe.

"Hoezo?" vraag ik. Ik zie niet in wat er zo bijzonder is aan vis eten.

"Vis en zeevruchten zijn in dit district heel duur en moeilijk te krijgen," legt Noria uit. "Denk eraan dat de zee een heel eind van hier ligt. Jij zal het in het Capitool vast wel vaak genoeg hebben gegeten. Maar voor ons is vis een luxeproduct dat we zo goed als nooit kunnen betalen."

Daar weet ik niet direct een antwoord op te verzinnen, dus zwijg ik maar. Gelukkig besluit Noria om gewoon door te gaan met het verhaal dat ze me wilde vertellen. Exact twintig jaar geleden - in de zomer van de vijfenvijftigste Hongerspelen - hebben Andrew en Noria allebei hun eigen Feest van de Achttienjarigen gevierd. Samen met Vale en Iris, want dat zijn leeftijdsgenoten van hen. Op school zaten ze zelfs met zijn vieren in dezelfde klas. Het werd een avond die ze nooit meer zullen vergeten. Allemaal vanwege de weddenschap die Iris en haar vriend Vale een paar maanden eerder aangegaan waren.

"Als kind had ik al stiekem bewondering voor die twee," zegt Noria. "Omdat ze dingen durfden waar alle anderen te bang voor waren. Maar toen ze voor het eerst over hun weddenschap begonnen, kon zelfs ik mijn oren niet geloven."

Daarna legt Noria me uit hoe Vale en Iris als tieners goed bevriend waren met iemand die Dalton heet. Hij is een paar jaar geleden weggevlucht uit het district omdat de vredebewakers hem betrapt hadden op stropen in het Wildbos en andere illegale handelsactiviteiten. Maar toen, in de zomer van de vijfenvijftigste Spelen, had hij nog een goedbetaalde baan als geneticus op de grootste vleesboerderij van district 10. Hij was zelfs één van de zeer weinige mensen in dit district die twee huizen bezat. Eentje in het stadscentrum - waar hij zelf in woonde - en het stenen huis dat hier in het midden van Kivo's dorp staat.

"Zelfs Dalton wist niet goed wie het gebouwd heeft. Al dacht hij wel dat het waarschijnlijk het oudste huis van ons dorp is. Maar hij had het zelf dus niet echt nodig. En de boerderij waar hij werkte, lag in ieder geval veel te ver van hier. Vandaar dat hij het huis kon verloten," legt Noria uit.

Daarna vertelt ze me over de weddenschap. Hoe Vale en Iris precies op het idee gekomen zijn, weet Noria niet. Maar ze kochten al een paar jaar wild bij Dalton, en in de lente voor de vijfenvijftigste Spelen sloten ze een overeenkomst met hem. Als Iris en Vale erin zouden slagen om samen dwars door de wildernis van Panem naar district 9 te trekken en daar een fles van de duurste champagne te stelen, dan zouden zij het huis krijgen. Iets wat eigenlijk een levensgevaarlijke onderneming was. Want in sommige districten worden betrapte dieven ter dood veroordeeld. Maar toch namen Vale en Iris de uitdaging aan. Ze kwamen allebei uit arme families en hun ouders waren er niet meer om voor hen te zorgen. Deze kans op een stenen huis met elektriciteitsaansluiting konden ze niet laten liggen. En ze wisten ook dat het op alle andere tieners uit het district een heleboel indruk zou maken als het lukte. Daarmee was de zaak geregeld. In het begin van de zomer - twee dagen na de allerlaatste Boete waaraan ze zelf moesten meedoen - zijn Iris en Vale stiekem vertrokken. De afspraak met Dalton was dat ze ten laatste op het Feest van de Achttienjarigen terug moesten zijn.

"Ze hadden dus ongeveer twee maanden," zegt Noria. "Maar in die tijd moesten ze de hele reis naar district 9 maken, hun champagne stelen en ongezien weer naar hier komen. En omdat niemand van ons ooit in 9 geweest is, zat er niets anders op dan het hele plan voor de diefstal volledig ter plekke te verzinnen."

Daarmee weet ik meteen hoe gevaarlijk die weddenschap wel was. De volgende paar minuten luister ik heel geïnteresseerd naar Noria's verhaal. Ook al heb ik normaal gezien niet zo veel respect voor dieven, toch merk ik dat ik voor Vale en Iris eigenlijk alleen maar bewondering voel. Misschien omdat ik zelf al bijna een jaar lang lid ben van een ondergrondse beweging. En daarvoor ging ik ook al regelmatig naar de Garage zonder dat mijn ouders het wisten. Ze zouden mijn bezoekjes aan een groep daklozen beslist streng verboden hebben.

"Zelf kan ik je niet zo heel veel details geven over wat ze in district 9 precies gedaan hebben," geeft Noria toe terwijl ze een nieuwe lading hout in de kachel gooit. "Vale en Iris hebben dat grotendeels voor zichzelf gehouden, uit schrik dat de vredebewakers van ons eigen district het misschien ooit te horen zouden krijgen."

Daar heb ik geen verdere uitleg bij nodig. Wie stiekem de grensafrastering oversteekt, zonder officiële toelating naar een ander district reist en daar een diefstal pleegt, overtreedt meerdere wetten. Zoiets moet inderdaad geheim blijven. Toch weet Noria me nog een paar leuke anekdotes te vertellen. Vale en Iris hebben aan de rand van district 9 drie volledige dagen gewacht voordat ze eindelijk de kans zagen om aan boord van een goederentrein voorbij het hek te geraken. Daarna hebben ze zo snel mogelijk een goede schuilplaats gezocht. Het werd uiteindelijk een moerassig gebied vol riet en andere waterplanten dat volgens Iris een soort van biologisch zuiveringsstation was. Afvalwater reinigen behoort immers ook tot de taken van district 9.

"Dat dacht ze omdat al die vijvertjes zo systematisch aangelegd waren," zegt Noria. "Maar het was een geweldige plek om je te verstoppen. Ze hebben er elke nacht geslapen zonder dat iemand hen vond. Het enige nadeel, zo zegt Vale tenminste, was dat het er stikte van de muggen."

Ik schiet meteen in de lach. Zelf heb ik een hekel aan muggen. Als ik er thuis in mijn slaapkamer eentje zag, dan sloeg ik het rotbeest altijd zonder aarzelen plat tegen de muur. Maar dat lukt natuurlijk nooit als ze met tientallen om je heen zoemen. Ik wil liever niet weten hoeveel beten Iris en Vale eraan overgehouden hebben.

"Hoe zag district 9 er eigenlijk uit?" vraag ik snel, om serieus te blijven. Ik ken alleen wat men op tv toont en wat we op school leren.

"Iris heeft me ooit verteld dat er lang niet zo veel groen was als hier, op de koffie- en theeplantages na dan," antwoordt Noria. "Ze hebben vooral veel fabrieken gezien. En als de wind verkeerd zat, roken ze vanuit hun moeras soms de moutgeur van de bierbrouwerijen. Maar om verder te gaan met het verhaal, ze hebben uiteindelijk toch de plaats gevonden waar al die dure soorten champagne gemaakt worden."

"En is het gelukt om een fles te stelen?" Nog voor ik uitgesproken ben, besef ik dat het een domme vraag is. Want eigenlijk ken ik het antwoord al.

"Ja," bevestigt Noria. "Al hebben ze er wel meer dan twee weken over gedaan. Ze moesten eerst heel grondig uitzoeken hoe de vredebewakers patrouilleerden en waar de zwakke plekken in de beveiliging zaten."

"Dus die dingen waren in 9 anders georganiseerd dan hier?" wil ik weten.

"Vale beweert van wel. Elke districtscommandant krijgt zijn of haar bevelen natuurlijk vanuit het Capitool. Maar de vredebewakers kunnen voor een deel zelf beslissen hoe ze de zaken in hun eigen district aanpakken. Vandaar dat er toch altijd wat verschillen zijn."

Dat zou weleens heel goed kunnen kloppen. Fulvia heeft me tijdens één van de vergaderingen van het Capitoolverzet ooit verteld dat de wetten in district 11 bijvoorbeeld een stuk strenger opgelegd worden dan in 12 het geval is. _Hoe zou het nu eigenlijk met het district van Katniss en Peeta gaan?_ vraag ik me opeens in stilte af. Sinds het einde van de Kwartskwelling heb ik geen enkel nieuwsbericht meer gezien. Maar ik kan me moeilijk voorstellen dat president Snow de redding van de Spotgaai zomaar ongestraft zal laten.

" … en ze zijn uiteindelijk toch weggeraakt met hun buit, zonder betrapt te worden," onderbreekt Noria mijn gedachten. "Daarna moesten Vale en Iris nog helemaal te voet door de wildernis naar district 10 komen. Na die diefstal vonden ze het te riskant om stiekem in een trein te kruipen. We werden allemaal steeds ongeruster toen ze begin september nog steeds niet terug waren. Maar één dag voor het Feest van de Achttienjarigen stonden ze hier opeens weer. Met een volle rugzak waarvan iedereen al snapte wat erin zat."

Volgens Noria was het Feest van de Achttienjarigen dat jaar een groot succes. De vredebewakers bemoeien zich daar nooit mee, want met zo'n dansfeest diep in het bos kan je eigenlijk toch niets verkeerds doen. Ze sturen er dus zelfs geen enkele patrouille naartoe. De legerleiding van district 10 vindt dat overbodig en gunt de mensen gewoon het feest waar ze al heel hun leven naar uitgekeken hebben. Maar Andrew en Noria waren er die avond natuurlijk wel bij. Omdat ook zij eerder dat jaar allebei achttien geworden waren.

"Je kan wel raden dat Iris en Vale de hele tijd in het middelpunt van de belangstelling stonden," vertelt Noria verder. "Vooral toen ze hun rugzak openmaakten en er niet één, maar _drie_ flessen champagne uit haalden. Van het merk Premium nog wel. Ze hadden hun weddenschap dus overtuigend gewonnen."

Ik kan het niet laten om eventjes bewonderend te fluiten. Premium is met veel voorsprong het duurste champagnemerk van Panem. Zelfs mijn eigen vader kan dat niet zomaar betalen. Ik heb in heel mijn leven nog maar één keertje Premium gedronken, op het Galadiner van de vierenzeventigste Zegetoer. En dat was dan nog maar een heel klein glaasje. De rest van die avond heb ik het bij een goedkopere soort champagne gehouden. Drie volle flessen stelen is dus een hele prestatie.

"Gelukkig was Dalton een goede verliezer," zegt Noria. "Een paar weken later woonden Vale en Iris al in hun nieuwe huis, bij ons in het dorp. Ze hebben hier nu zelfs min of meer de leiding. We gaan meestal naar hen als we met een probleem zitten. En omdat hun huis het grootst is, bewaren zij ook alle voorwerpen die we gemeenschappelijk gekocht hebben. Zoals de weckketel bijvoorbeeld," voegt ze er nog aan toe, waarbij ze een gebaar maakt naar de grote pot die nog steeds op de kachel staat te koken. Nu kan het vast niet lang meer duren voordat de pruimen klaar zijn.

"En hun weddenschap is natuurlijk niet de enige reden waarom ik die avond nooit zal vergeten," zegt Noria meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij terwijl ze een beetje dromerig voor zich uit kijkt.

"Hoe bedoel je?" vraag ik spontaan. Misschien moet ik toch eens leren om mijn nieuwsgierigheid wat beter te bedwingen.

Gelukkig lijkt Noria mijn vraag niet heel erg te vinden. Ze vertelt me in het kort dat zij en Andrew al een hele tijd stiekem verliefd op elkaar waren, maar dat ze pas op het Feest van de Achttienjarigen echt een koppel geworden zijn. Iedereen wou natuurlijk van die champagne proeven terwijl er maar drie flessen waren. Andrew heeft toen alles op alles gezet om een vol glas te bemachtigen. Niet voor hemzelf, maar om het zo snel mogelijk aan Noria te kunnen geven.

"Eigenlijk vond ik dat spul niet eens zo lekker," grinnikt Noria. "Maar omdat ik het van Andrew gekregen had, smaakte het natuurlijk geweldig. De rest van de avond hebben we alleen nog maar met elkaar gepraat. En in december van dat jaar zijn we officieel getrouwd, net als Vale en Iris."

"Hoe is het met Dalton afgelopen?" vraag ik uiteindelijk nog.

"Die is in de stad blijven wonen totdat hij beschuldigd werd van stropen en verboden handel," antwoordt Noria. "Toen moest hij vluchten en hebben we helaas nooit meer iets van hem gehoord. Hij is nu toch al een paar jaar weg uit het district, maar niemand kan zeggen waar hij heen is gegaan. Volgens mij heeft hij een plek gevonden waar hij veilig is voor de vredebewakers. Dalton kende soms geheimen waar de meeste andere mensen geen weet van hadden."

Daarmee is het verhaal dat Noria me wilde vertellen ten einde. Ik had niet verwacht dat twee jonge mensen uit een arm district zo'n gevaarlijke weddenschap zouden aandurven. Dat Iris en Vale hem uiteindelijk gewonnen hebben, kan alleen maar betekenen dat ze hun tocht naar district 9 en hun diefstal erg slim hebben aangepakt. Geen wonder dat ze nu de leiding van Fagetri hebben. Ze zullen ongetwijfeld ook wel samenwerken met de echte rebellenbeweging van dit district.

"Ik denk dat die pruimen nu wel klaar zijn," zegt Noria.

Ze gaat bij de kachel staan en haalt het deksel van de weckketel. We tillen voorzichtig de houder met de glazen bokalen uit de ketel en gieten samen het kookwater weg in een grote emmer. Zo kunnen we het vanavond nog gebruiken om ons te wassen. Dan zetten we de weckpotten eventjes opzij om ze te laten afkoelen. Terwijl we daarop wachten, help ik Noria met het uitschudden van alle dekens en beddenlakens. Een werkje dat je best met zijn tweeën doet.

"We hebben hier in het dorp geen wasmachine," legt Noria uit terwijl we buiten op straat staan met Enya's deken in onze handen. "Maar ik hou het beddengoed toch graag proper."

Nadat we alle lakens weer op de bedden gelegd hebben, gaat Noria even naar de weckpotten kijken. Die zijn intussen voldoende afgekoeld. We nemen de ijzeren klemmetjes weg waarmee we de deksels vastgemaakt hadden, want die zijn nu niet meer nodig. Normaal gezien zouden de bokalen nu luchtdicht afgesloten moeten zijn. Noria vraagt me om mijn adem in te houden als ik de klemmetjes losmaak. Zo kunnen we allebei goed horen of er echt geen lucht in de potten komt. Gelukkig is dat niet zo, want anders hadden we helemaal opnieuw moeten beginnen.

"Ik denk dat ik een stuk of twee van deze potten ga ruilen met de buren," zegt Noria terwijl we de gevulde bokalen weer op de plank boven de voordeur zetten. "Die hebben gisteren bosbessen ingemaakt."

"Ook geplukt in het Wildbos?" vraag ik.

"Ja, natuurlijk," antwoordt Noria. "Af en toe is er in de stad ook fruit te koop. Maar voor ons is dat veel te duur. Op school zeiden ze altijd tegen ons dat bessen misschien niet echt helpen tegen de honger, maar dat je ze toch moet eten. Voor de vitamines die erin zitten."

 _Alweer een verschil tussen thuis en district 10_ , denk ik bij mezelf. Als ik over eten praat, stel ik mij alleen maar de vraag of het lekker is of niet. Maar hier proberen de mensen eerst en vooral te bedenken hoe ze hun lichaam de nodige voedingsstoffen kunnen geven.

Noria zegt dat ze nog wat ander huishoudelijk werk wil doen - de vloer vegen, bijvoorbeeld - en dat ik haar daarbij eigenlijk niet meer kan helpen zonder in de weg te lopen. Dus besluit ik om nog eventjes in het dorp rond te wandelen. Wanneer ik de straat op ga, zie ik dat de zon al ver voorbij haar hoogste punt is. Het inmaken van die pruimen heeft veel langer geduurd dan ik dacht. Ik slenter langzaam tot aan de waterpomp. Hoewel er nergens afval of rommel ligt, kan je toch merken dat de inwoners van dit dorp arm zijn. Bij één van de huisjes zie ik een kapot raam dat met een houten plank is dichtgespijkerd. Misschien heeft de eigenaar gewoon niet genoeg geld om nieuw glas te laten zetten. En het gaas van de kippenren is eigenlijk ook dringend aan vervanging toe.

Deze keer kom ik wel twee mensen tegen, een wat ouder koppel dat vlak naast Vale en Iris woont. Blijkbaar weten ze al dat ik een gevluchte spionne ben. Hoewel ze tijdens ons korte gesprek geen kwaad woord zeggen, kan ik toch duidelijk voelen dat ze me eigenlijk niet helemaal vertrouwen. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik uit het Capitool kom. De stad waar volgens hen iedereen zonder uitzondering even rijk is. Gelukkig doen deze twee mensen lang niet zo vervelend als Enya. Stiekem vraag ik me af of Andrew en Noria nog iets zullen zeggen over de verwijtende opmerking die ze bij het ontbijt heeft gemaakt. Maar tegelijkertijd weet ik dat het weinig zin heeft als Enya door haar ouders wordt terechtgewezen. Ze zou mij er zeker niet minder om haten. Misschien maken we het zo zelfs juist erger. Dus besluit ik om er straks bij Noria niet meer achter te vragen.

Vlak bij de waterpomp houd ik mijn pas in. Dat ding herinnert me aan mijn droom van vannacht. Mam en pap hebben nooit geweten dat ik bij het Verzet en de Garage werkte. Maar nu ik ontmaskerd ben, is dat natuurlijk veranderd. Wat zullen mijn vriendinnen Merope en Sirrah daar over denken als ze de nieuwsberichten horen? Om één of andere reden weet ik niet goed hoe zij zullen reageren. Maar de mening van mijn ouders kan ik zo al raden. Ik keer de waterpomp de rug toe en besluit om weer naar het huisje van de familie Morrison te gaan. Er is geen enkele reden om hier nog langer te blijven staan.

Op de terugweg passeer ik langs een waslijn waar een paar kleren hangen te drogen. Bij één van de broeken is er een vierkante lap stof op de linkerknie genaaid. In het Capitool laten we dure of exclusieve kledingstukken soms nog herstellen, zoals Tigris een paar dagen geleden met één van mijn jurken gedaan heeft. Maar als er echt een groot gat in je broek zit, dan kopen we er gewoon een nieuwe. _Alweer een teken dat ze het hier echt niet breed hebben,_ mompel ik tegen mezelf terwijl ik tot bij het huisje van Kivo's ouders wandel. Wanneer ik op de voordeur klop om Noria te laten weten dat ik terug ben, zie ik in de verte Doran aankomen. Vijf minuten later zitten we met zijn drieën rond de tafel in de woonkamer.

"Waar ben je nu eigenlijk de hele dag geweest?" is het eerste wat ik aan Doran vraag.

"In de Winnaarswijk, samen met Vale en Iris. Heeft Noria je dat niet verteld?"

Daarna legt Doran me uit wat ze op die plek te zoeken hadden. Nu de opstand zal beginnen, wil Plutarch rechtstreeks naar alle districten kunnen bellen. Hij en Fulvia hebben deze lente overal aan de plaatselijke rebellenleiders gevraagd om in één van de leegstaande huizen van elke Winnaarswijk de telefoon opnieuw te installeren. Dat moest na het einde van de Kwartskwelling zo snel mogelijk geregeld worden. De regering zal immers niet zo snel op het idee komen om een telefoontoestel af te tappen in een huis dat officieel onbewoond is. Omdat Plutarch in de nacht van Katniss' redding problemen had om met de rebellen in 10 te kunnen communiceren, was dit district als één van de eerste aan de beurt. Natuurlijk is het ook de bedoeling dat de telefoongesprekken zo goed mogelijk beveiligd worden. Maar dat is iets waar de technici van 13 voor moeten zorgen.

"En district 2 dan?" werp ik tegen. "Daar hebben ze zo vaak de Spelen gewonnen dat de hele Winnaarswijk volzet is. Vorige winter zei Caesar op tv nog dat er dringend nieuwe huizen bij moeten komen."

"Dat klopt, maar denk eraan dat Brutus gestorven is," antwoordt Doran.

Daarmee weet ik genoeg. Als een winnaar overlijdt, dan moet zijn of haar familie de Winnaarswijk verlaten en weer in hun oude huis gaan wonen. Ook de villa van Brutus zal nu dus leeg staan. En in veel andere districten zijn de meeste huizen van de Winnaarswijk zelfs nooit bewoond geweest.

"Eerst wou de rebellenleider van district 10 het zelf doen," gaat Doran verder. "Maar hij heeft het nu erg druk met het voorbereiden van de opstand hier. Dus moesten Vale en Iris het in zijn plaats regelen. Ze hebben mij meegevraagd omdat ik vroeger zelf nog telefoons heb aangesloten."

Dat verbaast me niet echt. In het Capitool hebben alle mensen thuis een telefoon. Een nieuw appartement wordt pas in gebruik genomen nadat die correct geïnstalleerd is. Doran heeft ongetwijfeld lang genoeg in de bouwsector gewerkt om te weten hoe je zo'n ding aan de praat krijgt. Ik stel nog een paar vragen over de Winnaarswijk van district 10, omdat ik die plek alleen ken door hem af en toe eens op tv te zien. Maar Doran heeft natuurlijk het grootste deel van de dag binnen gezeten. Zelfs de twee winnaars die nu nog in leven zijn - Tim Lewis en Mira Wilson - heeft hij niet ontmoet. Die leiden al jaren een heel teruggetrokken leven. Misschien zijn ze nog steeds te erg getekend door wat ze in hun eigen Spelen hebben meegemaakt.

Wanneer ook Andrew en Enya terug thuis komen, begint Noria aan het avondeten. Deze keer krijgen we elk een kom dunne vleessoep - eigenlijk meer een waterige bouillon - en een snee droog brood. Dat is duidelijk al een paar dagen geleden gebakken. Terwijl ik mijn brood in de soep onderdompel om het wat zachter te maken, luister ik naar wat de anderen te vertellen hebben. Andrew heeft van de andere herders al een paar vragen gekregen over zijn twee logés, en Vale wil graag dat we morgen opnieuw bij hem en Iris langskomen. Enya toont haar eindrapport van dit schooljaar. Ze heeft goede punten en kan dus aan een zomervakantie zonder herexamens beginnen. Andrew en Noria geven haar er terecht een paar complimenten voor. Wel jammer dat Enya alweer alleen met haar ouders praat terwijl ze mij en Doran blijft negeren.

Na het avondeten vraag ik of ik meteen mag gaan slapen. Morgen zal ik voor de eerste keer Vale en Iris ontmoeten, dus dat wordt ongetwijfeld een drukke dag. Deze keer krijg ik gelukkig wel de kans om me te wassen. Noria draagt een zinken teil naar de hooizolder en gaat bij de pomp ook een emmer koud water halen. Intussen brengt Andrew op de kachel een keteltje aan de kook dat ik er onmiddellijk bij moet gieten. Ik klim de ladder op, kijk nog eens of het gordijn goed gesloten is en begin me dan zo snel mogelijk uit te kleden. De leren band rond mijn enkel leg ik zorgvuldig opzij. Die wil ik zeker niet kwijt geraken. Het is vreemd om naakt op een houten vloer te staan met enkel een teil lauw water voor mijn voeten en een stuk zeep dat niet eens geparfumeerd is. Maar als alle arme inwoners van district 10 zich op deze manier wassen, dan zal ik het ook wel kunnen.

Na het afdrogen trek ik mijn kleren weer aan. Ik wil nog even gaan plassen voor ik in bed kruip, en Noria heeft me gisterenavond al uitgelegd dat ik daarvoor in de bosjes achter het huis moet zijn. Ze had eerst verwacht dat ik daar een heleboel misbaar over zou maken. Maar in de Garage gingen we ook altijd op deze manier naar de WC. Ik ben het intussen al wel gewend. Gelukkig duurt het niet lang voordat ik tussen de struiken een plek vind waar geen stekelige planten groeien. Wanneer ik klaar ben en langs de zijmuur van het huisje loop om weer naar binnen te gaan, kom ik Enya tegen. Die wil blijkbaar net hetzelfde doen als ik. Net op het moment dat ik haar passeer, voel ik opeens de onzachte duw van een elleboog in mijn zij.

"Heel wat anders dan jouw luxebadkamer, hè?" grinnikt Enya triomfantelijk.

Ik ben te verrast om te reageren en kijk zwijgend toe hoe ze in de struiken achter het huis verdwijnt. Doran en Kivo's ouders zitten alle drie nog in de woonkamer. Niemand heeft ons dus gehoord. Ik slenter weer naar binnen en klim langs de ladder naar de hooizolder. Mijn dure nachtjapon laat ik deze keer in mijn rugzak zitten. Ik zal wel in mijn ondergoed slapen als dat hier de gewoonte is.

Even later blaas ik de kaars uit die nog steeds op de plank boven mijn hoofd staat en kruip ik in het donker onder het deken. Na een paar minuten hoor ik hoe ook Enya naar boven komt en in bed stapt. Vlak voordat ik in slaap val, denk ik nog even aan de kennismaking met Vale en Iris die me morgen te wachten staat. Vorige nacht hebben Kivo's ouders zelf nog gezegd dat die twee allebei achter het idee stonden om mij hier te laten onderduiken. Misschien kunnen ze mij dan ook helpen met het probleem waar ik eigenlijk al een tijdje over lig te piekeren. De regering heeft nu ontdekt dat ik een spionne ben. Ik kan dus geen geheime informatie meer verzamelen zonder onmiddellijk op te vallen. Maar als Vale en Iris nauw samenwerken met de echte rebellenleiders van dit district, dan weten ze misschien ook hoe ik me tijdens de oorlog toch nog nuttig zou kunnen maken.

* * *

 **Ook al telt dit hoofdstuk ruim 10.000 woorden, zelf zie ik dit eerder als een soort van overgangshoofdstuk omdat er eigenlijk weinig echt belangrijke dingen in gebeuren. Toch ben ik tevreden met wat het nu geworden is. Nu we in district 10 zitten en er op korte tijd een aantal nieuwe personages bijgekomen zijn, vind ik een extra introductiehoofdstuk wel nuttig. En sommige dingen die ik hier voor de eerste keer vermeld heb, zullen later nog terugkomen.**

 **Zelf heb ik nog nooit groenten of fruit ingemaakt, dus voor het schrijven van dit hoofdstuk ben ik op zoek gegaan naar wat extra informatie over wecken. Vooral de website ' ' is hierbij erg handig geweest. Daarnaast heb ik op Youtube ook een interessant filmpje gevonden. De titel hiervan is 'Appelmoes' en de auteur heet '** **Rutger Lommerse** **'** **. Hopelijk volstaan deze gegevens om het filmpje terug te vinden voor wie het zelf ook eens wil zien! Ik heb ook geprobeerd om de link naar het filmpje op mijn Tumblr-pagina te zetten.**

 **Verder heb ik in dit hoofdstuk nog een paar keukentips beschreven die ik gewoon uit eigen ervaring ken. Het trucje om een hardgekookt ei te pellen, heb ik zelf inderdaad in Poverello geleerd en het werkt echt. Thuis doe ik het nu ook altijd op die manier. Gelukkig hoef ik er tegen mijn ouders niet over te liegen. Over bieslook kan ik jullie verstellen dat zo'n plantje inderdaad terug aangroeit als je lang genoeg wacht (wel regelmatig water blijven geven!) Ook de opmerking over het voorkomen van windeieren heb ik niet zelf verzonnen. Mijn grootouders hebben altijd kippen gehouden, en zij verzamelen de schilfers van gepelde eieren om ze terug in het kippenhok te gooien.**

 **Tot slot nog dit:** **Dalton is het enige canonpersonage uit district 10 dat van Suzanne Collins een naam heeft gekregen, dus ik wou hem graag in mijn verhaal verwerken omdat mijn verhaal ook in canon is met de boeken. Ik kan hem natuurlijk geen grote rol geven omdat hij tijdens de oorlog al in district 13 zit. Maar via Noria's verhaal is hij toch ook eventjes aan bod gekomen. Vinden jullie dat een goede keuze?**


	4. Oorlog

HOOFDSTUK 4: OORLOG

"Kom binnen," zegt Vale terwijl hij de voordeur van zijn huis voor ons open houdt.

Doran, ikzelf en Kivo's ouders volgen hem doorheen het smalle gangetje tot in de woonkamer. Daar zit zijn vrouw Iris al op ons te wachten. Volgens het eenvoudige klokje dat op de vensterbank staat, is het nog maar kwart over vijf. We zijn dus ruim op tijd voor de nieuwsuitzending die al sinds deze ochtend overal in het district wordt aangekondigd.

Iris kwam het ons zelf vertellen toen we bij de familie Morrison thuis ons ontbijt van geitenmelk aan het drinken waren. Ze is er speciaal heel het dorp voor rondgegaan, want zij en Vale zijn hier de enigen die een televisie hebben. Straks om zes uur stipt zal president Snow via het noodkanaal een belangrijke toespraak houden. Meer dan dat weten we nog niet, al heb ik zelf wel een vaag vermoeden waarover het zou kunnen gaan. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben altijd gezegd dat de opstand van de rebellen echt zou beginnen zodra zij Katniss uit de arena gered hadden. Dat is intussen al bijna drie dagen geleden. Het zou me eigenlijk niet verbazen moest Snow vanavond een officiële oorlogsverklaring voorlezen.

Wanneer we met zijn zessen rondom de stevige houten tafel gaan zitten, kijkt iedereen een beetje verwachtingsvol naar mij. Aarzelend laat ik mijn rechterhand diep in de achterzak van mijn rok glijden. Ik haal het dunne rolletje papier tevoorschijn en schuif het elastiekje eraf. Daarna leg ik mijn vijf bankbriefjes van vijftig Pan naast elkaar op tafel.

Ik vind het niet echt heel erg om ze nu te moeten afgeven. Maar toch voel ik me niet helemaal op mijn gemak. Toen ik bij het Capitoolverzet ging en op het idee kwam om thuis onder mijn bed een rugzak voor noodgevallen te verbergen, heb ik daar uiteraard ook cash geld in gestoken. Iets waarvan ik wist dat het zeker van pas zou komen als ik ooit onverwachts moest vluchten. Niemand had me verteld dat ik bij de ouders van Kivo zou kunnen onderduiken. Maar nu Doran en ik bij hen logeren, vind het gewoon niet eerlijk om op hun kosten te leven en te verzwijgen dat ik geld op zak heb. Daarom wou ik vanochtend - een half uurtje na het ontbijt - alles aan Andrew en Noria geven. Alleen had ik er te weinig bij stil gestaan dat tweehonderdvijftig Pan in een district als dit een fortuin is.

Andrew zei dat hij in heel zijn leven nog nooit zo veel geld bij elkaar had gezien. Juist daarom konden hij en Noria er zelf eigenlijk niet veel mee doen. De inwoners van dit dorpje zijn zo arm dat ze nooit briefjes van vijftig Pan in huis hebben. We zouden ze onmogelijk kunnen uitgeven zonder een heleboel lastige vragen te krijgen. Iedereen zou willen weten waar zo'n grote hoeveelheid geld opeens vandaan komt. Daarom stelde Noria al snel voor om alles naar Vale en Iris te brengen.

"Ik denk dat de rebellenbeweging in de stad het wel kan gebruiken," zegt Iris terwijl ze de vijf bankbiljetten gladstrijkt. Naast haar zie ik Vale instemmend knikken.

"Ze zijn al maanden bezig met geld in te zamelen voor de opstand," vult hij aan. "En zij zullen wel weten hoe je een briefje van vijftig kwijtgeraakt achter de rug van de vredebewakers."

"Voor mij is het goed als jullie alles aan de rebellen geven," antwoord ik terwijl ik probeer om mijn stem zo neutraal mogelijk te laten klinken. "Per slot van rekening ben ik er zelf ook één."

Gelukkig lijkt iedereen het met dat voorstel eens te zijn. Stiekem ben ik opgelucht dat dit probleem zo gemakkelijk opgelost is, en dat de reactie van Vale en Iris al bij al nog meeviel. Ze hadden me het even goed kwalijk kunnen nemen dat ik op mijn leeftijd meer geld bezit dan alle inwoners van dit dorp samen. Maar net als Andrew en Noria lijken zij te snappen dat niet alle Capitoolinwoners per definitie slecht zijn. Ik durf nog steeds niet te zeggen dat tweehonderdvijftig Pan een lachertje is in vergelijking met het maandloon dat mijn vader als CEO van Minerva verdient. En over de gouden halsketting die nog steeds in de bodem van mijn rugzak verstopt zit, kan ik naar mijn gevoel maar beter zwijgen. Dat is trouwens ook wat Doran me heeft aangeraden toen we eergisteren met de hovercraft naar hier kwamen.

Eigenlijk ben ik vooral blij dat Enya al naar het Wildbos vertrokken was toen ik vanochtend dat geld aan Andrew en Noria wou geven. Tijdens het ontbijt heeft ze al vervelend genoeg gedaan. Ze was slim genoeg om me niet rechtstreeks uit te schelden waar Doran en haar ouders bij waren. Maar de spottende blik in haar ogen toen ze vertelde waar het brood in de kast vandaan kwam, is me niet ontgaan. Ze heeft het gisteren op school geruild tegen een deel van de verse pruimen die zij en haar vriendin Nuvie geplukt hadden. En de klasgenoot van wie ze het brood kreeg, had het twee dagen voordien uit de vuilnisbakken bij de personeelskantine van de Nationale Manege gevist. Nu zal het ons avondmaal worden. Blijkbaar is het niet de eerste keer dat Enya eten mee naar huis brengt, want Andrew en Noria vonden haar verhaal de normaalste zaak van de wereld. Ze hebben mij achteraf zelfs nog verteld dat de meeste kinderen in het dorp regelmatig een ronde langs de vuilbakken van de rijkere districtsinwoners maken, en dat ik aan dit soort dingen zal moeten wennen nu ik bij hen inwoon. Ze waren behoorlijk verbaasd toen ik antwoordde dat ik in de Garage wel vaker dingen opat waarvan ik wist dat ze uit een afvalcontainer kwamen. Pas toen begreep ik wat Doran tijdens onze reis in de hovercraft bedoelde toen hij zei dat ik een voorsprong had.

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten wanneer Vale me opeens rechtsreeks aanspreekt. Hij en Iris hebben Doran net nog een aantal details over het Capitoolverzet laten vertellen. Die verhalen ken ik zelf natuurlijk al maanden, dus heb ik met een half oor meegeluisterd zonder echt op te letten. Maar de vraag die Vale me nu stelt, is wel een belangrijke.

"Dus je weet niet goed wat je voor de rebellen kan doen nu het Capitool ontdekt heeft dat je bij het Verzet zit?"

"Eigenlijk niet, nee," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Spioneren lijkt me geen goed idee nu ze me daar al eens op betrapt hebben. En ik betwijfel of soldaat worden iets voor mij zal zijn, met al die gevechtstraining en fysieke proeven. Dus wat kan ik nu het beste doen?"

Het blijft even stil rond de tafel terwijl Vale over mijn vraag nadenkt.

"Ik vrees dat wij je daar niet echt mee kunnen helpen," zegt hij uiteindelijk. "Je zal zelf moeten kiezen hoe je aan de oorlog wil meewerken. Dat is iets wat mensen voor zichzelf moeten uitmaken."

"Zo denk ik er ook over," vult Iris aan. "Wij kunnen dat niet in jouw plaats beslissen."

Ergens had ik al voelen aankomen dat ik een antwoord als dit zou krijgen. Vale en Iris kennen mij nog maar net, dus ze kunnen moeilijk bepalen waar ik goed in ben. En in feite hebben ze ook wel gelijk. Het besluit om me bij Plutarchs verzetsgroep aan te melden, heb ik vorige zomer ook helemaal alleen genomen. Zonder daarvoor het advies van iemand anders te vragen. Ik zal dus zelf over mijn probleem moeten nadenken. Hoe dan ook ben ik niet van plan om me gewoon in het huisje van de familie Morrison te verstoppen totdat de oorlog voorbij is. Ik kan nu al raden wat Enya daarover te vertellen zou hebben. En om één of andere reden kan ik de gedachte niet verdragen dat uitgerekend zij me een lafaard zou noemen. Ze doet nu al vervelend genoeg tegen mij.

Net op dat moment hoor ik hoe er op de voordeur wordt geklopt. Iris schuift haar stoel naar achter en verdwijnt in de gang om de bezoekers binnen te laten. Het is al na half zes, dus de anderen zullen nu wel snel komen. Bij belangrijke tv-uitzendingen verzamelt het hele dorp zich in dit huis. Daarstraks durfde ik het niet, maar nu vraag ik uit nieuwsgierigheid toch aan Vale waarom alleen hij en Iris een televisietoestel hebben. Zijn antwoord bevestigt wat ik zelf al vermoedde. Die tv was een groepsaankoop, net als de weckketel en de kippen. De enige manier om het voor de arme gezinnen in dit dorp betaalbaar te houden. Bovendien is dit huis het enige in de buurt dat op het elektriciteitsnet is aangesloten. _Stom van je om daar niet eerder aan te denken,_ mompel ik in stilte tegen mezelf. _Zonder stroom kan je hoe dan ook geen tv kijken._

Daarna vertelt Vale me nog dat de meeste inwoners van district 10 voor deze oplossing kiezen. Ze vinden het verstandiger om samen geld te geven aan één goede tv die jaren meegaat, in plaats van iedereen zijn eigen oude en versleten toestel te laten kopen. Ook in de stad zijn er heel wat straten waar slechts één gezin een tv heeft, en waar alle buurtbewoners verzamelen om naar belangrijke uitzendingen te kijken. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de jaarlijkse Hongerspelen.

"Moeten jullie die echt verplicht volgen?" wil ik weten. Toen ik nog niet zo lang in het Capitoolverzet zat, heb ik ooit eens aan Fulvia gevraagd waarom de mensen in de districten ook elk jaar opnieuw naar de Spelen kijken. Terwijl het toch _hun_ kinderen zijn die elkaar moeten vermoorden. Maar volgens haar gaan de meeste districtsinwoners eigenlijk niet uit vrije wil voor hun tv zitten. De regering van Snow zou hen er toe dwingen,beweerde ze.

"We moeten daar inderdaad iedere zomer naar kijken," komt Andrew tussenbeide. Hij heeft al een tijdje niets meer gezegd, al is hij ons gesprek wel aandachtig blijven volgen. "De vredebewakers in ons district hebben een lijst van huizen waar er een tv staat. Tijdens de Spelen sturen ze regelmatig patrouilles langs om na te gaan wie aanwezig is en wie niet. Ze maken er geen probleem van als je af en toe eens een avond overslaat. Maar een paar jaar geleden was er in ons dorp iemand die weigerde om de Spelen te volgen. Toen ze zagen dat hij al zeven dagen op rij thuis was gebleven in plaats van hier bij Vale en Iris voor de tv te zitten, is één van de ondercommandanten bij hem langs geweest. Wat die man precies tegen hem gezegd heeft, weet ik niet. Maar daarna heeft hij geen enkele avond meer gemist."

"En naast het boetepodium zetten ze altijd twee grote schermen waarop je de uitzendingen kan bekijken. Voor mensen die geen vrienden met een tv hebben. Als de vredebewakers je daar zien, zijn ze ook tevreden," vult Vale aan. "Dat is in ieder geval de manier waarop het hier gebeurt. Hoe ze het in de andere districten doen, weet ik niet."

Fulvia had dus toch gelijk. De mensen in de districten volgen de Spelen niet omdat ze het zelf willen, maar omdat het moet. Zelfs als dat betekent dat ze hun eigen kinderen live op tv zien sterven. In het Capitool kwamen de vredebewakers ons nooit controleren. Maar daar was dat ook niet echt nodig. Niemand van ons moest aan de Boete meedoen, dus voor ons waren de Hongerspelen altijd een soort van spannende wedstrijd. Behalve misschien deze zomer dan, toen de winnaars opnieuw de arena in gingen.

"Komen ze bij andere tv-uitzendingen ook controleren?" wil ik weten.

"Nee, alleen bij dingen die rechtstreeks met de Hongerspelen te maken hebben," antwoordt Andrew. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de Boetes en de Zegetoer. En natuurlijk vooral wanneer er livebeelden vanuit de arena te zien zijn."

"Word je altijd gestraft als je tijdens de Spelen te weinig voor de tv zit?" vraagt Doran.

"Vorige zomer hebben we geluk gehad," begint Noria aarzelend. "De twee vredebewakers die toen in ons dorp langskwamen, vielen eigenlijk nog wel mee."

Daarna vertelt ze ons in het kort hoe Enya echt niet meer in staat was om verder te kijken nadat Kivo gestorven was, en hoe de patrouille van dat jaar daar rekening mee hield. Ze hebben Enya niet gedwongen om de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen tot het einde te blijven volgen. Integendeel, ze waren zelfs bereid om haar naam drie keer stiekem toch te noteren. Ook al zat Enya op dat moment thuis in haar zolderkamertje. Volgens Noria heeft ze zelfs het beroemde moment met de bessen niet live gezien.

"Weet de districtscommandant dat ze de lijst toen met opzet hebben vervalst?" De vraag is eruit voordat ik het zelf besef.

"Die heeft er denk ik nooit iets van gemerkt," antwoordt Noria. "En dat is maar goed ook, want als vredebewaker kan je daar een erg zware straf voor krijgen."

Het blijft even stil terwijl ik probeer om dit verhaal te verwerken. Die patrouille heeft ongetwijfeld een groot risico genomen door de aanwezigheidslijst doelbewust verkeerd in te vullen. Zeker als je bedenkt dat ze het uit vrije wil deden. Wat meteen bewijst dat er wel degelijk aardige vredebewakers bestaan. Per slot van rekening hebben ze ook niet echt een probleem gemaakt van Kivo's werk bij de schapenboer. Zelf heb ik eigenlijk al heel lang een vrij negatief beeld van het leger, omdat ik weet hoe de zwervers in het Capitool behandeld worden. Maar Dennis heeft me meer dan eens gezegd dat niet alle vredebewakers slecht zijn. En soms is het goed om daaraan herinnerd te worden, zoals nu.

Intussen is het al kwart voor zes geworden. Er komen steeds meer mensen de kamer binnen, en het duurt niet lang voordat ik het gevoel heb dat alle inwoners van dit kleine dorpje er zijn. De meesten leunen tegen de muur of zetten zich in kleermakerszit op het tapijt dat voor de tv ligt. Af en toe vang ik de blik op van iemand die naar Doran en mij kijkt. Maar niemand spreekt ons rechtstreeks aan. Als capitoolinwoner voel ik me hier eigenlijk nog steeds een vreemde.

Enya zit achteraan in de kamer op de vensterbank, naast haar beste vriendin Nuvie. Ik heb hen vanochtend nog samen naar het Wildbos zien vertrekken om eetbare planten te zoeken. Ze zijn minstens een halve dag weggebleven. Nuvie fluistert iets in het oor van Enya, waarna ze allebei in de lach schieten. Opeens vraag ik me af of ze misschien weer eens over mij aan het roddelen zijn. Ik hoop van niet. Het is allang duidelijk dat die twee allebei een hekel aan mij hebben. Voor hen ben ik gewoon een verwend nest uit een rijke capitoolfamilie. Iemand die niet in hun dorp thuishoort.

Wanneer de wijzers van de klok twee minuten voor zes aangeven, zet Vale de tv aan. Het scherm licht op en ik hoor hoe iedereen in de kamer stil wordt. Er verschijnt een verslaggever in beeld die het journaal van zes uur aankondigt. Ik twijfel er niet aan dat heel Panem op dit moment voor de tv zit. Jong of oud, rijk of arm, dakloze of bewoner van een luxueus appartement. Niemand zal deze uitzending missen. En nu er een belangrijk nieuwsbericht gepland is, kan je er ook zeker van zijn dat we vanavond geen elektriciteitspanne zullen krijgen.

Het journaal begint met de mededeling dat president Snow over een paar minuten zelf live op tv zijn toespraak zal houden. Maar eerst komt er nog een ander nieuwsbericht. Eentje dat mij griezelig bekend in de oren klinkt. Gisterenavond laat is de veertienjarige zoon van een hoge regeringsfunctionaris als vermist opgegeven. Natuurlijk werd er onmiddellijk groot alarm geslagen. Maar nog voordat de zon opkwam, heeft een vredebewakerspatrouille zijn dode lichaam gevonden in een tuin achter een kantoorgebouw. Ook deze aanslag is het werk van Panem Zonder Capitool. De terreurbeweging die al een paar dagen lang paniek zaait in mijn geboortestad door kinderen van rijke of hooggeplaatste personen te ontvoeren en te vermoorden. Ze willen eindigen met vierentwintig doden, in wat zij de Wraakspelen noemen. Deze keer hebben ze hun slachtoffer om het leven gebracht door hem vanaf de dertigste verdieping naar beneden te gooien. Volgens het briefje dat de daders achterlieten, wil PZC even creatief zijn als de Spelmakers. Vandaar dat ze elke keer een andere moordmethode bedenken. De tv toont beelden van de tuin achter het kantoorgebouw. Een deel van het grasveld is afgespannen met plastieken linten waar het logo van het vredebewakersleger op afgedrukt staat. Op de grond ligt een draagberrie die met een stevige zwarte doek is afgedekt.

"Dit is erover," hoor ik de vrouw die links van mij staat zachtjes tegen haar man zeggen. "Als je zoiets doet, ben je even slecht als de Spelmakers."

"Denken ze echt dat ze hiermee alles gaan oplossen?" vult iemand anders aan.

Ik hoor nog meer stemmen die op gedempte toon tegen elkaar beginnen te fluisteren. Jammer genoeg kan ik er niet veel van verstaan omdat iedereen door elkaar praat. PZC is natuurlijk al eens eerder in het nieuws geweest, toen de twee dochters van Denebola Crawford gewurgd werden. Al heb ik de indruk dat de meeste mensen van dit dorp de acties van die terroristen echt wel afkeuren. Misschien staan ze toch minder zwart-wit tegenover het Capitool en zijn inwoners dan ik dacht. Ik kijk snel even over mijn schouder, naar Enya en Nuvie die nog steeds naast elkaar op de vensterbank zitten. Maar van hun gezichten valt er weinig af te lezen. Als ze hier al een mening over hebben, dan zijn ze blijkbaar van plan om die gewoon voor zichzelf te houden.

Het geroezemoes in de kamer stopt pas wanneer het balkon van het presidentiële paleis in beeld verschijnt. Het volgende moment zien we Snow zelf, zoals altijd gekleed in een deftig pak waar een witte roos op vastgespeld is. Hij tikt een keer tegen de microfoon om na te gaan of die werkt en begint dan aan zijn toespraak.

"Burgers van Panem," zegt hij om de menigte op de Stadscirkel stil te krijgen. "We staan voor één van de belangrijkste momenten uit onze geschiedenis. Sinds het einde van de Donkere Dagen hebben het Capitool en de twaalf districten altijd in vrede met elkaar samengeleefd. Tot vandaag."

Hij pauzeert enkele seconden, om zijn woorden tot iedereen te laten doordringen. Daarna vertelt hij nog eens in het kort hoe niemand minder dan Hoofdspelmaker Plutarch Heavensbee zich schuldig maakte aan hoogverraad door een geheim complot tegen de regering te leiden. De zes laatste tributen waren allemaal nog in leven toen ze uit de arena werden gehaald. Drie van hen zijn gearresteerd en overgebracht naar de Centrale Gevangenis van het Capitool. Daar moeten ze blijven totdat men zeker weet of ze al dan niet bij de samenzwering betrokken waren. De overige drie - waaronder Katniss Everdeen - zijn in handen van de rebellen gevallen. Over hun medische toestand is er op dit moment nog niets bekend.

"Dat ziet er niet goed uit voor Peeta en Johanna," zegt Doran zachtjes in mijn oor.

Daar zou hij weleens gelijk in kunnen hebben. Johanna was één van de eerste tributen die lid werd van het rebellenbondgenootschap. Bij de crisisvergadering vlak na de bekendmaking van de Kwelling kregen we al te horen dat zij mee zou doen. En wat Peeta betreft, Snow en zijn regering zullen hem nooit zomaar laten gaan. Je hoeft geen genie te zijn om dat nu al te weten. De enige die nog een kans maakt om snel vrij te komen, is Enobaria.

"Zou Katniss nog leven?" fluister ik terug. Ik herinner me nog heel goed hoe hevig ze bloedde toen ze in de hovercraft werd gehesen.

"Ik weet het natuurlijk niet zeker, maar ik denk van wel," antwoordt Doran. "De dokters van 13 hebben vast en zeker alles op alles gezet om haar te redden."

Daarna richten we onze aandacht allebei weer op het scherm. President Snow is nog lang niet klaar met zijn toespraak. Wanneer hij zegt dat de drie ontvoerde tributen waarschijnlijk naar het ondergrondse district 13 zijn overgebracht, kan je in de woonkamer van Vale en Iris een speld horen vallen. De camera's tonen een paar close-ups van de geschokte gezichten van de mensen die op de Stradscirkel staan.

"U hoort het goed, dames en heren, district 13 bestaat nog steeds," bevestigt president Snow.

Meteen begint iedereen in de kamer luid door elkaar te praten. Tot nu toe wisten enkel echte rebellen - of mensen die nauw met hen samenwerken zoals Vale en Iris - dat district 13 niet verwoest werd tijdens de Donkere Dagen. De regering heeft die informatie altijd heel zorgvuldig verzwegen. Maar na de gebeurtenissen tijdens de derde Kwartskwelling kunnen ze dat natuurlijk niet langer blijven volhouden.

Het publiek op de Stadscirkel wordt pas stiller wanneer de president een paar keer stevig in de handen klapt. Vlak bij de microfoon, zodat iedereen het duidelijk kan horen. Zelfs hier in de woonkamer van Vale en Iris heeft zijn gebaar het gewenste effect. Ook al ligt mijn thuisstad volgens mij bijna drieduizend kilometer hiervandaan. Zodra de rust min of meer weergekeerd is, haalt president Snow een blad papier tevoorschijn. Hij rolt het open en leest zonder aarzelen voor wat er op geschreven staat.

"Hierbij verklaar ik, Coriolanus Snow, president van de Republiek Panem, officieel de oorlog aan de rebellen die onder leiding staan van het regime van Alma Coin, presidente van district 13."

De camera's zoomen zo veel mogelijk in terwijl Snow een vulpen in de hand neemt en live op tv zijn handtekening onder de tekst zet. Daarna geeft hij de rol papier terug aan de twee mannen die naast hem op het balkon zijn verschenen. Ik herken hen onmiddellijk, want ik heb hen vorige winter allebei nog op het vierenzeventigste Galadiner gezien. Het Hoofd van het vredebewakersleger en de Minister van Defensie. Wanneer ze de rol aannemen en hun eigen handtekening naast die van Snow neerschrijven, besef ik opeens met een schok dat het nu echt zover is. We zijn in oorlog.

De regie schakelt weer over naar de studio, waar twee verslaggevers de gebeurtenissen van daarnet beginnen te analyseren. Maar niemand in de kamer luistert naar hen. We hadden allemaal wel verwacht dat er vroeg of laat een oorlog zou komen. Toen Katniss en Peeta vorige zomer samen de Spelen wonnen met die bessen, was het al heel snel voor iedereen duidelijk dat er iets veranderd was. Iets dat niet meer tegengehouden kon worden. Maar als je de president tijdens een officiële toespraak letterlijk hoort zeggen dat het oorlog is, dan geeft dat toch een heel ander gevoel. Een opstand tegen de regering beginnen is één ding. Wie er uiteindelijk zal winnen en hoe het land er na de gevechten uit zal zien, is een totaal andere vraag. In ieder geval weten we nu waarom het journaal van zes uur vandaag zo belangrijk was. Iris wil net de tv uitzetten wanneer Vale haar tegenhoudt.

"Wacht even," zegt hij. "Er komt nog iets, denk ik."

En daar blijkt hij al snel gelijk in te hebben. De officiële verklaring van president Snow was voor mij al behoorlijk schrikken. Zelfs al heb ik altijd geweten dat ik als verzetslid aan een opstand meewerkte. Maar het nieuwsbericht dat nu volgt, is nog erger. Nog veel erger. Voor mij, tenminste.

"Zoals bekend hebben verschillende inwoners van het Capitool actief meegewerkt aan het complot van Hoofdspelmaker Plutarch Heavensbee," begint de presentator van het journaal zijn verhaal. "Daarbij horen onder andere zijn persoonlijke assistente Fulvia Cardew en een jonge regisseuse op wiens computer beelden van de documentaire 'Spelen voor het Volk' teruggevonden zijn. Eén van de meest verrassende namen op de lijst is misschien wel Aludra Dawson, de minderjarige dochter van de CEO van de bekende Minerva-winkelketen. Vlak na het einde van de Kwartskwelling werd zij thuis in haar appartement ontvoerd. Uit onderzoek blijkt dat de daders vrijwel zeker rebellen zijn die haar naar district 13 gebracht hebben. Heel waarschijnlijk zijn er op dit moment in het Capitool nog meer spionnen actief die nog niet ontmaskerd zijn. De regering zal haar uiterste best doen om hen zo snel mogelijk op te sporen."

De presentator leest nu vijf namen voor die mij allemaal bekend in de oren klinken. Cressida natuurlijk, en Messalla die een paar maanden geleden al moest vluchten. Maar ook Castor en Pollux worden nu officieel beschuldigd van spionage. Gelukkig zitten ze volgens Doran allebei in district 13 en denkt de regering blijkbaar dat voor mij hetzelfde geldt. Ook Anthony staat sinds gisterenavond geseind als voortvluchtige spion. Zo te horen wilden de vredebewakers hem arresteren, maar kon hij nog net op tijd ontsnappen. Niemand weet waar hij nu is.

Ik krijg niet eens de kans om opgelucht te zijn over de mensen die niet genoemd worden, zoals bijvoorbeeld Tigris, Amalthea en Leandro. Want vlak daarna zie ik de gezichten van mijn ouders in beeld verschijnen. Eén van de cameraploegen is er deze middag in geslaagd om hen te strikken voor een korte reactie.

Eerst is mijn moeder aan de beurt. Ik voel hoe heel wat mensen in de woonkamer Van Vale en Iris me aankijken, maar zelf kan ik alleen maar roerloos naar het scherm staren. Met mijn twee handen strak voor mijn mond geslagen luister ik naar het interview met mam. Ze is totaal overstuur en ze voelt zich mislukt als moeder. Omdat ze nooit gemerkt heeft waar ik mee bezig was, en omdat ze niet kon verhinderen dat haar enige dochter helemaal op het verkeerde pad is geraakt. Ze had me niet zo vrij mogen laten, zegt ze half huilend, en ze had me beter moeten beschermen tegen slechte invloeden. Het lijkt wel alsof ze zichzelf de schuld wil geven van wat ik heb gedaan.

Maar het gesprek met mam is nog niet half zo erg als de beelden van mijn vader die ik daarna te zien krijg. Pap is niet boos en ook niet woedend. Hij is simpelweg razend. Wanneer de interviewer hem een microfoon onder de neus duwt, buldert hij dat ik de hele familie Dawson ten schande gemaakt heb. Dat hij zich dood schaamt omdat zijn eigen dochter een verraadster blijkt te zijn. Niet alleen vanwege het feit dat ik al bijna een jaar meewerk aan de samenzwering tegen de regering, maar ook omdat ik in de periode daarvoor blijkbaar al bezig was met dingen die hij nooit goedgekeurd zou hebben. Dingen die mij in contact brachten met de meest onbetrouwbare mensen in het Capitool. Misschien is het niet eens zo vreemd dat ik uiteindelijk in de echte criminaliteit beland ben, voegt hij er zelfs nog aan toe. Vaagjes besef ik dat hij het nu waarschijnlijk over de daklozen en over mijn werk in de Garage heeft. Maar waarschijnlijk hebben de vredebewakers vlak voor dit interview uitdrukkelijk aan mijn vader bevolen om dat niet letterlijk zo te zeggen nu zijn woorden in heel Panem uitgezonden worden. Voor de inwoners van de districten moet het geheim blijven dat er ook in het rijke Capitool mensen op straat slapen. Zelfs hier in Kivo's dorp is er op dit moment bijna niemand die dat weet.

Daarna laat de reporter kort iemand van het regeringsleger aan het woord, die uitlegt welke straf mam en pap gekregen hebben voor mijn verraad. Ze hoeven zelf geen van beiden naar de gevangenis omdat intussen met zekerheid bewezen is dat ze echt van niets wisten. Mijn vader mag zelfs zijn baan als CEO behouden. Maar ze moeten wel een zware schadevergoeding betalen, en ze worden morgenochtend ook uit ons luxueuze dakappartement gezet. In de plaats daarvan zullen ze vanaf nu tevreden moeten zijn met een veel goedkopere en weinig populaire flat. Het appartement dat in het midden op het gelijkvloers ligt. Je hebt er geen tweede badkamer en je zit vlak bij de riolen. Al mogen mijn ouders eigenlijk nog van geluk spreken dat ze in ons gebouw mogen blijven wonen. De vredebewakers hebben hen niet eens uit het Stadscentrum weggestuurd.

Op het eerste zicht klinkt het als een banale straf, en ik besef heel goed dat het nog veel erger had kunnen zijn. Mijn vader zal die boete vast wel kunnen betalen. Maar toch weet ik dat de gedwongen verhuis naar de benedenverdieping een veel grotere vernedering is dan je zou denken. In het Capitool hangt je status sterk samen met het soort flat waarin je woont. Hoe hoger in het gebouw, hoe beter. Wij hadden één van de meest gewilde appartementen. Helemaal op de bovenste verdieping en dan ook nog eens aan het einde van de gang. Mijn ouders zullen zeker niet blij zijn met het feit dat ze die plek nu moeten afgeven. Zeker omdat het live op tv aangekondigd is en iedereen het nu zal weten. Onze vrienden, onze kennissen, de collega's van mijn moeder. En natuurlijk ook al het personeel dat in één van de Minerva-supermarkten werkt. Wat zullen zij zeggen nu hun grote baas naar een minderwaardige flat is gestuurd? Hier zal zeker nog een paar dagen flink over geroddeld worden. En dat is natuurlijk precies waar de bedenkers van deze straf op hopen.

Wanneer de regie weer overschakelt naar de studio, zit ik nog steeds als verstijfd op mijn stoel. Al vanaf het begin wist ik dat mam en pap het nooit goed zouden vinden dat ik met daklozen omga en voor de verzetsgroep van Plutarch werk. Maar die gedachte had ik tot nu toe altijd zo veel mogelijk verdrongen. Omdat ik me er eigenlijk altijd een beetje schuldig over bleef voelen. Natuurlijk was er de kans dat ik ooit betrapt zou worden. Maar dat mijn ouders daar nu ook op zo'n manier in betrokken geraakt zijn, is iets wat ik nooit heb gewild.

Doran legt zijn hand op mijn schouder - om me te troosten denk ik - maar ik duw hem weg en wring me tussen de mensen door naar de deur die op de gang uitgeeft. Achter mij hoor ik nog net hoe de nieuwslezer een bericht over het bombardement op district 12 aankondigt. Met uitzondering van de Winnaarswijk zou het hele gebied volledig van de kaart geveegd zijn. Ze zullen nu beelden van de rokende puinhopen laten zien. Maar daar blijf ik niet op wachten. Ik ren de gang in, ruk de voordeur open en vlucht naar buiten. Bijna struikel ik over de drempel omdat ik helemaal verblind ben door mijn eigen tranen.

Waarom ben ik zo egoïstisch geweest? Ik wist goed genoeg dat rebellenspionage als hoogverraad wordt beschouwd en dat mijn ouders nooit zouden willen dat ik naar de Garage ga. Waarom heb ik het dan toch gedaan, en er al die tijd staalhard tegen hen over gelogen? Ben ik echt zo slecht?

Maar wat had ik anders kunnen doen? Zonder het werk van Dennis en Alcyone zouden de daklozen van het Capitool helemaal aan hun lot overgelaten worden. Is het dan echt zo verkeerd om hen te helpen? Natuurlijk niet. Misschien had ik dat ook gewoon zo tegen mijn ouders moeten zeggen. Al zouden ze me waarschijnlijk toch nooit geloofd hebben. Zeker mijn vader niet. Die heeft altijd al een hekel gehad aan zwervers.

Stiekem bij de Garage gaan werken valt misschien nog enigszins goed te praten. Maar mijn deelname aan het Capitoolverzet is een heel ander verhaal. Zoiets is volstrekt illegaal en daar was ik me volledig van bewust toen ik vroeg of ik lid mocht worden. Geen wonder dat mam en pap nu in alle staten zijn. En toch. Had ik dan gewoon moeten toekijken hoe we elk jaar vierentwintig jongeren van ongeveer mijn leeftijd de arena in sturen? Waar ze op één na allemaal sterven en de winnaar getekend voor het leven uit komt? Dat was eigenlijk ook geen optie. Zeker niet als je bedenkt wat de Spelmakers met Kivo gedaan hebben. Ik weet het niet. Ik weet het gewoon niet meer. Het enige waar ik op dit moment _wel_ zeker van ben, is dat ik mijn beide ouders ongetwijfeld diep gekwetst heb.

Pas wanneer ik de warmte van de zon niet meer voel, merk ik dat ik het Wildbos in ben gelopen. Doorheen de takken van de bomen kan ik met wat moeite nog net een paar daken van het dorp zien. Misschien is het beter om terug te gaan voordat ik verdwaal. Per slot van rekening ben ik hier nog nooit geweest. Maar ik voel me er nog niet klaar voor om de anderen opnieuw onder ogen te komen. Ik kijk nog eens achterom. Niemand heeft me gevolgd, zelfs Doran niet. Gelukkig kent hij me goed genoeg om te weten dat ik nu even alleen wil zijn en dat ik geen echt domme dingen zal doen. Uiteindelijk ga ik gewoon op een omgevallen boomstam zitten, waar ik een hele tijd doelloos voor me uit blijf staren.

Ik kijk pas op als ik een paar druppels naar beneden voel vallen. De hemel boven het bos is helemaal grijs geworden. Bah, nu gaat het ook nog eens regenen. Als ik hier blijf, dan ben ik straks doorweekt. De beste manier om snel ziek te worden. En daar schiet niemand iets mee op. Ikzelf niet, en mijn ouders ook niet. Dus kom ik toch maar overeind en slenter ik terug naar het dorp.

Wanneer ik de eerste huisjes voorbij wandel, is er buiten geen mens te zien. Misschien zit iedereen nog steeds bij Vale en Iris. Zelfs als het journaal nu afgelopen is, blijft er meer dan genoeg gespreksstof om over te discussiëren. Snows oorlogsverklaring aan district 13, de straf die mijn ouders gekregen hebben, het bombardement op district 12. Allemaal dingen waar ik me nu op zijn minst gedeeltelijk mee verantwoordelijk voor voel. Totaal ontmoedigd slof ik naar het huisje van de familie Morrison. Maar de ramen zijn donker en deur blijft dicht als ik erop klop. Blijkbaar zijn Doran en de anderen nog steeds niet hier. Net nu het steeds harder begint te regenen.

Om één of andere reden wil ik niet teruggaan naar het huis van Vale en Iris. Iedereen zal me aanstaren. Maar ik moet toch ergens schuilen. Dan valt mijn oog op het berghok voor brandhout dat tegen de linkerzijgevel van het huisje staat. Daar ben ik gisteren zelf nog in geweest, en ik weet dat de deur niet op slot kan. Precies wat ik op dit moment nodig heb. Even later zit ik gehurkt met mijn rug tegen een stapel klein gehakte boomstammetjes. Hier blijf ik in ieder geval droog. Omdat het berghok geen ramen heeft, laat ik de deur op een kier staan om toch wat licht te hebben. Buiten valt de regen intussen in stromen naar beneden. Onder andere omstandigheden had ik het geroffel op het houten dak misschien nog gezellig gevonden. Maar daar ben ik nu echt niet voor in de stemming.

President Snow mag dan wel de oorlog verklaard hebben aan de rebellen, ik vrees dat er tussen mij en mijn vader nu ook een regelrechte oorlogsstemming zou hangen moest ik nog thuis zijn. En ik twijfel er niet aan dat zijn eigen ouders precies hetzelfde zullen denken. Zij hebben hun kinderen - pap en zijn twee zussen - altijd opgevoed met het idee dat alle daklozen nietsnutten zijn en dat respect voor het gezag heel belangrijk is. Ik zie mijn grootouders hooguit twee of drie keer per jaar omdat mam en oma niet zo goed met elkaar overweg kunnen. Maar toch ben ik er zeker van dat ook zij nu razend kwaad op me zijn. Wat de ouders van mijn moeder gezegd zouden hebben, weet ik niet. Die heb ik zelf nooit gekend. Drie maanden na mijn geboorte zijn ze allebei gestorven in een verkeersongeval op één van de gevaarlijkste kruispunten in het Capitool. En mam was hun enige kind. Langs haar kant heb ik dus geen familie meer.

Een paar minuten lang blijf ik roerloos zitten. Ik kan hier voorlopig toch niet weg, daar regent het nog steeds veel te hard voor. Uiteindelijk begin ik uit pure verveling het berghokje rond te kijken. Maar op de stapel brandhout na is er natuurlijk niet veel te zien. Dan valt mijn oog opeens op iets wits dat in een kier tussen twee boomstammetjes weggemoffeld zit. Het lijkt wel een stuk papier. Lag dat hier gisteren ook al? Ik kan het me niet herinneren. Al ben ik toen hooguit een halve minuut in het berghok geweest. Veel te kort om op dit soort details te letten.

Zonder er echt goed bij na te denken, probeer ik het blad uit de spleet te peuteren. Geen gemakkelijk karwei, want het zit behoorlijk diep weggestopt. Maar uiteindelijk lukt het toch. Voorzichtig strijk ik het verkreukte papier glad. Pas nu zie ik dat ik een soort krantje in A5-formaat vastheb. Helemaal bovenaan op de eerste bladzijde is in grote letters VRIJ PANEM gedrukt. Meteen begin ik het artikel te lezen dat eronder staat. Het plan om zo veel mogelijk winnaars uit de arena te laten ontsnappen werd vlak na de bekendmaking van de Kwelling al bedacht, zo legt de schrijver uit. Sommige tributen - zoals Johanna en Beetee - kregen al maanden op voorhand te horen dat ze Katniss moesten beschermen. Desnoods door hun eigen leven te geven. Die informatie klopt inderdaad. Maar hoe kan de schrijver van deze tekst zo'n belangrijke rebellengeheimen kennen?

Verbaasd sla ik de eerste bladzijde om. Op de tweede pagina zie ik een tekening van Snow die zijn kleindochter van dertien een standje geeft omdat ze ruzie gemaakt heeft met een klasgenoot. Achter de rug van de president toont de tv net een bloederige gevechtsscène uit de arena. Twee jonge tributen die elkaar proberen te vermoorden terwijl de stem van de commentator enthousiast uitleg geeft en hen zelfs lijkt aan te moedigen. Ik kan het niet laten om even te grinniken, want het gezicht van Snow is echt wel karikaturaal getekend. Onze eigen capitoolkranten zouden een spotprent als deze nooit durven publiceren. Zeker niet als er zo'n duidelijke politieke boodschap in verwerkt zit.

Snel begin ik de rest van het krantje te doorbladeren. Op pagina drie staat een kort tekstje waarin de wandaden van Panem Zonder Capitool heel scherp veroordeeld worden. We mogen niet even slecht zijn als de vijand, lees ik, en dit soort acties zal alleen maar meer haat oproepen. De rebellenleiders van district 10 willen alvast benadrukken dat ze met deze moorden absoluut niets te maken hebben. Daarna volgt er nog een lijst met adressen in de stad waar je dingen zoals suiker, koffie en tonijn in blik kan kopen. Had Noria niet gezegd dat vis in district 10 nauwelijks te krijgen is? De data en uren waarop klanten kunnen langskomen, staan er ook bij afgedrukt. Het lijkt wel een soort schema voor zwarte handel. Plotseling besef ik wat ik in mijn handen heb. Dit is een illegaal verzetskrantje.

Ik heb Fulvia een paar keer horen vertellen dat sommige lokale rebellengroepen een eigen informatieblad uitgeven. Al gebeurt dat zeker niet in alle 12 districten. Het is dan ook streng verboden. Zelfs het bezit van zo'n krantje - zonder er persoonlijk aan meegeschreven te hebben - kan volgens Fulvia al gevaarlijk zijn. In het Capitool word je zelf niet gestraft wanneer iemand anders illegale propaganda in je brievenbus komt steken. Maar we weten allemaal dat de wetten in de districten vaak strenger zijn. Wat natuurlijk meteen verklaart waarom het krantje hier tussen het brandhout weggemoffeld ligt. Ik kan me heel goed voorstellen dat je zoiets na het lezen best zo snel mogelijk in de kachel gooit. Uit nieuwsgierigheid kijk ik even naar de publicatiedatum die bovenaan de titelpagina vermeld staat. Woensdag 12 juli. Dat verbaast me niet echt. De Kwelling eindigde dinsdagnacht, en ze hebben dit nummer natuurlijk pas na de reddingsactie van Plutarch verspreid. Stel je voor dat die samenzwering te vroeg was uitgelekt.

Intussen ben ik aan de laatste bladzijde gekomen. _Zou er op de achterkant nog iets staan?_ vraag ik me af terwijl ik het krantje dichtklap en omdraai. Het volgende moment zit ik als gebiologeerd naar het papier te staren terwijl ik de wereld om me heen vergeet. Ik neem het korte tekstje heel grondig door. Herlees het een tweede keer. En nog een derde keer. Maar ik voel dat ik mijn beslissing nu al genomen heb. Dit is wat ik als rebel wil doen.

Wanneer ik eindelijk opkijk, zie ik dat het gestopt is met regenen. Doorheen de scheidingswand tussen het berghok en het huisje van de familie Morrison hoor ik gestommel en vage stemmen. Dat betekent dat de anderen weer terug zijn. Hoe dan ook heeft het geen enkele zin om me hier nu nog te blijven verstoppen. Ik kruip langzaam overeind, het krantje stevig in mijn rechterhand geklemd. Daarna loop ik voorovergebogen het berghok uit.

Doran laat me meteen binnen als ik op de voordeur klop. In mijn haast struikel ik bijna over het matje dat voor de deur ligt om je voeten te vegen. Andrew en Noria zitten samen aan tafel en zijn het oudbakken brood aan het snijden dat ons avondeten moet worden. Enya is nergens te zien. Maar het geluid van voetstappen op de plankenvloer van de hooizolder maakt duidelijk dat ze wel degelijk hier is.

"Ik ben blij dat je terug bent," zegt Doran. "We hadden er geen idee van waar je was en we begonnen al ongerust te worden, maar-"

Hij stopt midden in zijn zin wanneer ik het verzetskrantje omhoog houd. Andrew en Noria kijken me allebei geschrokken aan. Ze hadden vast nooit gedacht dat ik die stapel brandhout zo grondig zou doorzoeken. Al hoeven ze natuurlijk niet bang te zijn dat ik hen zal verraden.

"Laat maar zitten,' antwoord ik op een toon die bruusker is dan ik bedoelde. "Mijn ouders zijn kwaad op me en daar is niets aan te doen. Ik wil er nu eigenlijk ook niet meer over praten. Maar ik moet jullie wel iets laten zien," voeg ik er vastberaden aan toe.

Met een klap leg ik het krantje neer op de tafel, de achterkant naar boven gericht. Daar staat de mededeling die ik zonet heb gelezen. Spioneren is sinds mijn ontmaskering natuurlijk uitgesloten en soldaat worden zie ik zelf niet zitten. Maar als ik me voor deze oproep aanbied, dan kan ik me tijdens de oorlog zeker weten nuttig maken voor de rebellen. En dat is precies wat ik wil. Ik blijf achter Doran, Andrew en Noria staan terwijl ze zich alle drie over de krant heen buigen. Ook ik lees in stilte de tekst nog een keer, hoewel ik hem intussen al woord voor woord vanbuiten ken.

VERPLEGERS EN VERPLEEGSTERS GEZOCHT

 _Vijfenzeventig jaar lang hebben we het Capitool gediend en onze kinderen naar de Hongerspelen gestuurd. Nu krijgen we eindelijk een kans om onze vrijheid te heroveren. Er zullen niet alleen soldaten nodig zijn om te vechten tegen het regeringsleger, maar ook mensen die onze rebellendokters willen steunen bij het verzorgen van de gewonden. Daarom zoeken we vrijwilligers die willen deelnemen aan onze snelcursus basisverpleegkunde. Voorkennis is niet vereist. Geïnteresseerden kunnen zich melden in de hoofdstad, Slachthuisstraat nr. 10, tot en met zaterdag 15 juli om 21u00. Schrijf je nu in en help mee om Panem van zijn onderdrukkers te verlossen._

Toen ik daarstraks aan Vale en Iris vroeg of ze geen nieuwe opdracht voor me wisten, kreeg ik als antwoord dat ik zelf een beslissing zou moeten nemen. Dat ze zoiets niet in mijn plaats konden doen. Maar ik voel dat ik mijn keuze nu al gemaakt heb. Vandaag is het vrijdag 14 juli, dus ik lees deze oproep gelukkig nog net op tijd. Ik zal de opstand steunen door rebellenverpleegster te worden.

* * *

 **Zo, dit was hoofdstuk vier. Gelukkig iets korter dan het vorige hoofdstuk en er zijn toch wel een paar belangrijke dingen in gebeurd.**

 **Als eerste natuurlijk Aludra's beslissing om deel te nemen aan de snelcursus basisverpleegkunde van de rebellen. Ik denk niet dat iemand van jullie dit verwacht had, want voor mijzelf kwam het eigenlijk ook als een verrassing! Toen ik over de plot van dit verhaal begon na te denken, wist ik dat ik een probleem had. Aludra kan na haar ontmaskering natuurlijk geen spionagewerk meer doen (want een goede spion moet volgens mij juist een onopvallende persoon zijn) en ze lijkt mij ook niet het type dat soldaat kan of wil worden. Dus moest ik iets anders verzinnen. Gelukkig voor mij heb ik de plot van dit verhaal grotendeels in het jaar 2014 bedacht, dat wil dus zeggen 100 jaar na het uitbreken van de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Hier in België zijn er dat jaar heel wat herdenkingen geweest en ook de media hebben er heel wat aandacht aan besteed. En ook al ben ik zelf zeker geen expert in oorlogsgeschiedenis, ik heb wel ooit eens gelezen dat sommige meisjes en vrouwen vrijwillig verpleegster werden omdat er destijds in het leger alleen mannen vochten. Toen wist ik dat ik een goede taak had voor Aludra. Ik ben zelf nog steeds tevreden met mijn keuze en hoop dat jullie het ook een goed idee vinden!**

 **Mijn zus heeft zelf verpleegkunde gestudeerd en haar cursussen liggen nog steeds bij ons thuis. Dus in tegenstelling tot spionage - waar ik weinig of geen relevante informatie over kon terugvinden - heb ik hier gelukkig wel een paar dingen kunnen opzoeken. Al kan ik helaas niet garanderen dat er in mijn verhaal echt geen enkele fout zal staan: ik ben zelf nu eenmaal geen verpleegster en ik heb gemerkt dat het altijd moeilijk blijft om je echt in te werken in een onbekend onderwerp. (Ik zou trouwens een hele slechte verpleegster zijn want ik heb een hekel aan naalden.)**

 **Daarnaast wil ik ook een korte toelichting geven bij het stukje over de vredebewakers die de aanwezigheidlijst hebben vervalst. Toen ik 'De keuze' en 'Spionne' afgewerkt had, viel het mij op dat ik eigenlijk alleen maar over slechte vredebewakers had geschreven. Zelf hou ik niet echt van dit soort ongenuanceerde voorstellingen en ik zie dit dan ook als één van de zwakke punten in mijn verhalen. Daarom heb ik geprobeerd om het deze keer toch een klein beetje anders te doen. In één van de volgende hoofdstukken zal nog een nieuws personage geïntroduceerd worden dat bewijst dat niet alle vredebewakers slecht zijn.**

 **In de originele boeken van Suzanne Collins werd nooit iets gezegd over de grootouders van de personages. Maar omdat bijna alle belangrijke personages districtsinwoners zijn, vond ik dit eigenlijk logisch: in de districten worden de mensen niet zo oud. Dus ik veronderstel dat Katniss, Peeta en alle anderen hun grootouders simpelweg nooit gekend hebben. Bij Aludra kon ik dit natuurlijk niet doen omdat ze uit het Capitool komt. In de vorige twee verhalen heb ik nooit iets over haar grootouders verteld, dus vond ik een korte uitleg hier wel passend.**

 **Tot slot nog een kleine opmerking over het feit dat Andrew en Noria geen briefjes van 50 pan kunnen gebruiken omdat deze te veel waard zijn. Dit idee heb ik niet zelf bedacht. Als kind las ik ooit een verhaal over een arm jongetje in een Zuid-Amerikaanse sloppenwijk dat werkte als schoenpoetser en dat van een aardige toerist 10 dollar kreeg. Jammer genoeg kon hij met dat briefje van 10 dollar niets doen omdat iedereen het verdacht zou vinden dat een arm jongetje zoveel geld heeft. Dat idee vond ik erg bruikbaar voor mijn verhaal, dus heb ik het in dit hoofdstuk verwerkt.**


	5. Van spionne tot verpleegster

HOOFDSTUK 5: VAN SPIONNE TOT VERPLEEGSTER

Met mijn lunchpakket op schoot ga ik tegen de stam van de grote naaldboom vlak bij de ingang van het gebouw zitten. Na een hele voormiddag onafgebroken les gevolgd te hebben, kan ik dit half uurtje pauze best wel gebruiken. Die opleiding tot verpleegster is toch wel vermoeiender dan ik dacht. We maken lange dagen, omdat we op een korte tijd erg veel moeten leren. De dag nadat ik de oproep in Vrij Panem had gelezen, zijn Doran en ik samen naar het inschrijvingsbureau in de stad gegaan. Hij heeft besloten om deze lessen ook te volgen. Want ook hij wil zich zo nuttig mogelijk maken voor de rebellen. En met een manke voet kan je uiteraard geen soldaat worden.

Zes dagen geleden zijn we begonnen aan de opleiding. De advertentie in het verzetskantje was zo'n groot succes dat ze deze cursus op meerdere plaatsen in district 10 zullen geven. Niet alleen in de stad zelf, maar ook in verschillende dorpen. Doran en ik krijgen onze lessen in een oude schuur die al vijftien jaar als plaatselijke school gebruikt wordt. Hier zaten bijna alle kinderen uit de dorpjes in het oosten van het district samen in één grote klas. De stad ligt te ver weg om er elke dag te voet naartoe te gaan en een goede shuttledienst hebben ze in 10 natuurlijk niet. Maar nu het officieel oorlog is, zullen de scholen in heel Panem voorlopig gesloten blijven. Zowel hier als in het Capitool.

Ik vouw mijn benen in kleermakerszit en begin aan mijn middagmaal. Drie dunne sneden brood en een bekertje water. Meer kunnen onze twee leraren - een apotheker die in de stad woont en een dokter uit district 13 - ons voorlopig niet geven. Toch vinden ze het heel belangrijk dat we allemaal elke dag een lunchpakket krijgen, en dat we 's avonds ook wat eten mee naar huis mogen nemen. Zo willen ze vermijden dat er mensen zullen spijbelen om voedsel voor hun families te verzamelen. En met een lege maag is het hoe dan ook lastig om je te concentreren.

In gedachten verzonken begin ik op mijn eerste hap brood te kauwen. Eigenlijk moet ik nog altijd een beetje aan die vreemde, kleffe smaak wennen. Dit spul wordt _spinnenbrood_ genoemd, omdat er zich witte draden in zouden vormen als het te lang bewaard wordt. Iets wat je goed kan zien als je het brood in twee breekt. Hoe dan ook ben ik niet van plan om kieskeurig te zijn. Nu ik in district 10 zit, ben ik beter gaan beseffen wat voedseltekort betekent. Echt verhongeren doen we gelukkig nog niet. Maar het grootste deel van de dag loop je toch rond met een vervelend hol gevoel in de maag. Doran heeft me gisteren nog gezegd dat hij er ook last van heeft. Stiekem was ik daar een beetje opgelucht over, want nu weet ik tenminste dat het niet aan mij ligt.

Ik wil net aan mijn volgende snee brood beginnen wanneer twee meisjes mij druk pratend voorbij wandelen en een vijftal meter verderop in het gras gaan zitten. Enya en haar vriendin Nuvie. Die hebben zich ook voor deze snelcursus verpleegkunde ingeschreven. Blijkbaar hadden ze de oproep in Vrij Panem al gelezen op de dag dat ik in district 10 aankwam. Enya was behoorlijk uit haar humeur toen ze ontdekte dat ik net hetzelfde wou doen als zij, maar we waren allebei te koppig om op onze beslissing terug te komen. Gelukkig begrepen Kivo's ouders dat dit mijn eigen keuze was. Zij vinden het zelfs goed dat ik rebellenverpleegster wil worden. Misschien hopen ze stiekem dat Enya en ik wat beter met elkaar overweg zullen kunnen nu we hele dagen lang samen in hetzelfde klaslokaal zitten.

Al vrees ik dat Andrew en Noria zich wat dat betreft helemaal vergissen. Enya blijft me lastig vallen. Niet rechtstreeks natuurlijk, daar is ze veel te slim voor. Wel door me allerlei pestopmerkingen toe te fluisteren op momenten dat niemand anders het kan horen. Dat de bakker die ons spinnenbrood maakt aardappelschillen als ingrediënt zou gebruiken, bijvoorbeeld. En dat hij regelmatig naar de personeelskantine van de Nationale Manege gaat om die schillen daar uit de vuilbak te halen. Zij denkt vast dat ik zoiets vies zal vinden. Daarna vroeg ze me of ik er wel helemaal zeker van was dat ik geen verpleegster wou worden 'om het allemaal eens van dichtbij te kunnen zien in plaats van op tv'. Alsof ik stiekem zou kicken op de aanblik van gewonde mensen - tributen of patiënten. Maar het ergste vond ik toch die ene keer dat Enya me letterlijk naar de Hongerspelen wenste. Eergisteren hadden we het tijdens de les over het ontsmetten van ontstoken wonden. Toen we 's avonds naar huis gingen, zei Enya dat ik in de arena had moeten belanden in plaats van alle onschuldige meisjestributen die aan infecties gestorven zijn. Die rotopmerking bleef de rest van de avond door mijn hoofd spoken. Zelfs nadat ik al in bed lag.

Ik neem net een hap uit mijn laatste snee spinnenbrood wanneer ik zie hoe Nuvie en Enya allebei hun notities bovenhalen. Blijkbaar willen ze de leerstof van deze ochtend nog een keer doornemen. Enya vraagt aan Nuvie om haar eens te overhoren. Hoewel ik amper vijf meter verderop zit, doen ze allebei alsof ik lucht ben.

"Wat is het verschil tussen een eenvoudig spiraalverband en een spicaverband?" begint Nuvie.

"Bij een ssspiraalverband lopen alle windingen evenwijdig aan elkaar. Maar bij een ssspicaverband moet je de windingen meer gekruissst over elkaar heen leggen," zegt Enya op een vreemde, sissende toon. "In een sssoort V-vormig patroon."

"Juissst," bevestigt Nuvie met een vals glimlachje. "En wanneer gebruiken we een tessstudoverband?"

"Dat isss de bessste manier om een gewricht zoalsss de knie of de elleboog te verbinden," antwoordt Enya. Daarna schieten ze allebei luidop in de lach. Ik krijg er meteen een ongemakkelijk gevoel door. Ook al zitten Enya en Nuvie allebei met hun ruggen naar me toe, toch weet ik bijna zeker dat ik het onderwerp van de grap ben.

Opeens snap ik wat er aan de hand is. Ze zijn me inderdaad alweer aan het uitlachen. Hoewel we in Panem natuurlijk allemaal dezelfde taal spreken, heeft elk district een typisch accent. Dat heb ik meer dan eens gemerkt toen ik vroeger naar de Hongerspelen keek. Er zijn elk jaar wel een paar tributen die niet uit hetzelfde district komen, maar toch een bondgenootschap met elkaar sluiten. Dan kan je het verschil in uitspraak soms goed horen. Ook in het Capitool hebben we ons eigen accent. Hier in district 10 slikt iedereen de letter 's' bijna volledig in, terwijl wij die juist benadrukken. Maar geen enkele capitoolinwoner praat zo belachelijk en overdreven als Enya en Nuvie nu aan het imiteren zijn. Ze proberen me gewoon op stang te jagen.

Met moeite onderdruk ik een geërgerde zucht. Als ik laat merken dat ik hun gesis gehoord heb, dan weten ze dat dit een goede manier is om me te blijven pesten. Eigenlijk ben ik Enya's hatelijke gedoe allang beu. Ik sta nu toch aan de kant van de rebellen? Maar als ik echt heel eerlijk ben tegen mezelf, dan moet ik toegeven dat ik haar ergens wel kan begrijpen. Zij heeft als kind alleen maar armoede gekend terwijl mijn ouders altijd geld genoeg hadden voor drie uitgebreide maaltijden per dag. En de stad waar ik vandaan kom, is de plek waar haar broer heen is gestuurd om te sterven. Ik kon dus moeilijk verwachten dat Enya me vanaf dag één met open armen zou ontvangen. Maar is het echt nodig om ook nu nog zo kinderachtig te blijven reageren?

Toch weet ik dat ik zelf de enige ben die de problemen tussen ons kan oplossen. Daarom ga ik het ook nooit tegen Doran of haar ouders vertellen wanneer ze weer eens iets gemeens tegen me gezegd heeft. Met klikken zou ik het alleen maar erger maken. Er is maar één manier om Enya ervan te overtuigen dat niet alle capitoolinwoners slecht zijn, en dat ik Kivo's dood wel degelijk oprecht erg vond. Ik zal het zelf moeten bewijzen. Niet door wat ik zeg, maar vooral door wat ik doe. Zoals bijvoorbeeld vrijwillig in het ziekenhuis van de rebellen gaan werken. Al is dat zeker niet de belangrijkste reden waarom ik me voor deze cursus wou inschrijven.

Net wanneer ik mijn laatste hap brood doorgeslikt heb, komen Morgan en Lucas - de twee begeleiders van deze cursus - naar buiten om te zeggen dat het half uur middagpauze erop zit. Ook al zijn ze onze leraren, ze hebben liever dat we hen gewoon met hun voornaam aanspreken. Iets dat we op school in het Capitool niet mochten. Maar hier is de sfeer anders. Wij zijn een groep mensen die samenwerken om de regering van Snow omver te werpen. Tijdens mijn maanden in het Capitoolverzet heb ik al ervaren dat je daardoor een soort band met elkaar krijgt. Al is daar tussen Enya en mij voorlopig nog niet veel van te merken.

Snel drink ik mijn bekertje water leeg en ga ik samen met de anderen weer naar binnen. We zetten ons aan de schoolbanken en beginnen met de volgende les. Ik luister heel aandachtig mee. Niet alleen omdat ik deze opleiding echt wel serieus neem, maar ook omdat ik dan niet te veel aan onaangename dingen hoef te denken.

* * *

De zon staat al laag boven de westelijke horizon wanneer de les voor vandaag erop zit. Ik klap mijn schriftje dicht en klem het stevig onder mijn linkerarm terwijl ik samen met Doran ons dagelijkse voedselpakket ga afhalen. Deze keer krijgt iedereen een appel en een stuk schapenvlees. Gelukkig hebben Morgan en Lucas eraan gedacht om voor gebraden vlees te zorgen. Van hieruit is het nog minstens een kwartier stappen tot Kivo's dorp. Als we straks eerst nog die houtkachel moeten aanmaken, dan zou het al bedtijd zijn voordat we eindelijk kunnen eten.

Even later gaan Doran, Enya, Nuvie en ik te voet op weg naar huis. Het eerste stukje kunnen we samen met alle andere cursisten lopen, omdat iedereen min of meer dezelfde kant uit moet. Ik herinner me nog hoe Doran op de eerste avond door minstens driekwart van de groep werd aangestaard. Ook al deed hij zijn uiterste best om zijn slechte voet zo normaal mogelijk neer te zetten. Maar dat had natuurlijk weinig zin. Alle inwoners van de dorpjes in dit deel van het district wisten dat Andrew en Noria een manke zoon hadden. En Doran heeft precies dezelfde manier van stappen als Kivo.

Intussen ben ik er ook achter gekomen dat ze zelfs allebei op min of meer dezelfde manier kreupel geworden zijn. Gisteren durfde ik dat eindelijk voor de eerste keer rechtstreeks aan Noria te vragen. Als kind had Kivo twee gezonde benen. Maar kort na zijn tiende verjaardag ging hij mee op schooluitstap naar het grootste melkveebedrijf van district 10. Toen hij samen met de rest van de klas toekeek hoe een lading kisten gevuld met melkvaten van 50 liter in de trein naar district 9 werd geladen, liep het fout. Eén van de touwen brak door en meteen donderde er zo'n zware kist naar beneden. Drie andere kinderen konden nog net op tijd wegspringen, maar Kivo niet. Natuurlijk voelde zijn leraar zich enorm schuldig. Hij heeft Kivo zelf zo snel mogelijk naar de dichtstbijzijnde apotheker in de stad gedragen. Die man heeft er onmiddellijk een paar collega's - waaronder Morgan - bij gehaald. Maar ook zij konden eigenlijk niet zo veel voor Kivo doen. In de districten zijn er geen echte ziekenhuizen en dus ook geen moderne operatielokalen. Vandaar dat de gebroken botten in Kivo's voet nooit helemaal op de juiste manier aan elkaar gegroeid zijn. Het verhaal lijkt zo veel op dat van Dorans ongeval dat ik er ook nu weer aan blijf denken, terwijl we samen met de andere leerling-verpleegkundigen in de avondschemering door de velden lopen.

Eenmaal terug in het dorp gaan we eerst naar het huisje van de familie Morrison om onze schriften en voedselpakketten weg te brengen. Gelukkig heeft Enya de reservesleutel van de voordeur bij zich. Wanneer we alles duidelijk zichtbaar in het midden van de eettafel leggen - Andrew en Noria zijn er niet - bedenk ik me opeens dat mijn ontmaskering als spionne toch nog één voordeel heeft. De stress van mijn dubbelleven is weggevallen. Ik hoef niets meer te verbergen, dus die pakketten kunnen hier gewoon blijven staan zonder dat we bang moeten zijn voor vervelende vragen.

Doran schrijft nog snel een briefje waarin staat dat we met zijn vieren rechtstreeks naar het huis van Vale en Iris gaan om tv te kijken. Nu Panem officieel in oorlog is, proberen we elke avond de laatste nieuwsberichten te volgen. Al is dat voor mij niet altijd even leuk. Want soms wordt er in het journaal nog iets verteld over de capitoolrebellen die betrapt en gevlucht zijn. Gelukkig weet ik dat Cressida, Messalla, Castor en Pollux nu veilig in district 13 zitten. Net als Plutarch en Fulvia. Maar over Anthony blijf ik me toch wat zorgen maken. Als ik destijds dat telefoongesprek in de vierenzeventigste arena niet had afgeluisterd, dan zou hij nooit de affiche met de tekst van het briefje uit district 11 gelezen hebben. Dus eigenlijk is het een beetje mijn schuld dat Anthony als spion moest vluchten. Zijn opsporingsbericht is al een paar keer op tv getoond, wat wil zeggen dat de regering hem nog steeds niet gevonden heeft. Misschien moet ik dat gewoon als een goed teken beschouwen.

Ook mijn eigen naam wordt af en toe nog genoemd. Zoals bijvoorbeeld in het korte interview met de man die net naast de oude flat van mijn ouders woont. In de laatste nacht van de Kwelling heeft hij dwars door de muur heen gehoord hoe ik heel even schreeuwde vlak voordat Katniss haar pijl in het krachtveld schoot. Hij kon het niet verstaan, maar ik herinner me vaagjes dat ik iets als "Doe het!" heb geroepen. Een andere keer kwam één lid van mijn arrestatieteam in de tv-studio verslag uitbrengen over het mislukken van die missie. Toen het groepje vredebewakers de voordeur van onze flat inbeukte en ze enkel een lege woonkamer met een wijd openstaande terrasdeur zagen, beseften ze al dat ik ontsnapt was. Vier dagen geleden werd zelfs het fragment heruitgezonden waarin Peeta tijdens zijn tributeninterview met Caesar Flickerman vertelt dat Katniss en hij een baby verwachten. Als je goed naar het publiek in de VIP-tribune kijkt, kan je op de achtergrond duidelijk mijn gezicht herkennen terwijl ik mijn middenvinger opsteek. Misschien was het toch niet zo'n goed idee om dat gebaar te maken. Maar ik was die avond zo kwaad dat ik er niet bij heb nagedacht.

Vlak daarna kregen we ook nog eens een oude opname van een bewakingscamera ergens in de straten van het Capitool te zien. Nu weet heel Panem dat ik ooit een volle zak aardappelen uit een afvalcontainer heb gehaald. Wettelijk gezien is zoiets geen echte diefstal, dus namen de vredebewakers destijds niet de moeite om die beelden verder te onderzoeken. Toch vind ik het vervelend dat ik blijkbaar gefilmd werd zonder dat ik het zelf wist. In het Capitool zal iedereen dit vies en ongepast vinden. En dat is natuurlijk juist de bedoeling. Deze beelden - mijn obscene handgebaar en de tocht langs de vuilbakken - zijn uitgezonden om mij voor schut te zetten. Om aan alle tv-kijkers te demonstreren waar tegenstanders van de regering zich zoal mee bezig houden. Kortom, om ons in een negatief daglicht te stellen en zo te bewijzen dat je aan de vijand echt geen voorbeeld hoeft te nemen. Dat is tenminste wat Vale en Iris mijn achteraf hebben verteld. Ze zullen wel gelijk hebben, want in het Capitool vinden de meeste mensen goede manieren ontzettend belangrijk.

Doran zegt dat ik er mij niet te veel van moet aantrekken. Volgens hem zal de heisa rond mijn ontmaskering snel genoeg overwaaien omdat de regering na die oorlogsverklaring nu wel dringender zaken aan haar hoofd heeft. Maar het blijft me toch een ongemakkelijk gevoel geven. Gelukkig heb ik mijn middenvinger pas na Peeta's woorden over die zwangerschap getoond en was het publiek tijdens het gesprek met Johanna Mason al erg onrustig. Anders zouden de vredebewakers misschien ook nog eens op het idee kunnen komen om na te gaan wat ik tijdens de interviews van district 10 heb gedaan. Iets waar ik me nu eigenlijk geen zorgen meer over hoef te maken. _Toch nog een positief gevolg,_ mompel ik in gedachten tegen mezelf terwijl ik achter Enya en Nuvie door de lege straten van het dorpje wandel.

Wanneer we bij het stenen huis komen en Vale ons binnen laat, staat de televisie al aan. De woonkamer zit bomvol. Alle inwoners van dit dorp willen de laatste berichten horen. Niemand van ons weet hoe lang het zal duren voordat de oorlog ook district 10 bereikt. Maar we voelen allemaal aan dat er vroeg of laat ook hier gevochten zal worden. De vraag is alleen wanneer dat precies zal gebeuren. Doran en ik nemen elk een stoel en gaan aan de eettafel zitten. Het journaal is nog niet begonnen, dus we hebben nog even de tijd om te oefenen met de zwachtel die ik gisterenavond na de les mee naar huis mocht nemen.

"Dat testudoverband vind ik toch niet zo gemakkelijk," zeg ik terwijl ik de opgevouwen reep stof en een stukje kleefpleister uit de achterzak van mijn rok haal. "Mag ik dat nog eens proberen?"

Doran legt zijn rechterarm op tafel zodat ik zijn elleboog kan verbinden. Ik voel een paar nieuwsgierige blikken in onze richting, al wil ik me daar niet te veel door laten afleiden. In het rebellenziekenhuis zullen de patiënten waarschijnlijk ook met meer op één kamer liggen. Dus concentreer ik me op mijn werk terwijl ik in gedachten nog eens alle instructies van onze leraren opsom. Zodra de witte reep stof rondom Dorans arm zit, vraag ik hem of het verband nergens knelt en of hij geen tintelingen voelt. Dat zou betekenen dat ik de zwachtel te strak heb aangespannen. Gelukkig bevestigt hij al snel dat alles in orde is. Daarna keren we de rollen om en probeert hij mijn elleboog te verbinden.

We zijn net klaar met oefenen wanneer op tv het avondjournaal wordt aangekondigd. Volgens de verslaggeefster die in beeld verschijnt, zijn er vandaag opnieuw een aantal schermutselingen geweest in district 11. De rebellen hebben daar in de nacht na de Kwelling een treinstation veroverd en de regeringstroepen willen dat graag terugwinnen. Iets wat hen tot nu toe nog niet gelukt is. Ook in district 4 zouden de eerste gevechten al bezig zijn.

In het Capitool zelf is de rust grotendeels teruggekeerd, ondanks de snatergaaienaanval tijdens de Spelen en het straatprotest dat toen volgde. Maar na het einde van de Kwartskwelling heeft het vredebewakersleger die betogingen al vrij snel de kop ingedrukt. Waarschijnlijk zijn de meeste inwoners van het Capitool intussen gewoon te bang om echt te zeggen wat ze denken. En ze weten vast ook wel dat ze de bescherming van de regering zeker nog nodig zullen hebben nu het met kernwapens uitgeruste district 13 hen expliciet de oorlog heeft verklaard. De angst voor Panem Zonder Capitool zal er ook wel voor iets tussen zitten. Ook al vormt die terroristische groepering eigenlijk alleen een gevaar voor wie erg rijk is en kinderen van de juiste leeftijd heeft.

Samen met Doran en de anderen volg ik zo aandachtig mogelijk het journaal. Het regeringsleger wil extra manschappen aanwerven, zo krijgen we te horen, en er worden aangepaste trainingsschema's voor de nieuwe soldaten opgesteld. Daarna tonen ze nog een aantal beelden van de moderne hovercrafts waarmee president Snow indien nodig bombardementen wil laten uitvoeren. Net wanneer ik denk dat we de belangrijkste informatie nu wel gehad hebben, kondigt de nieuwslezer een extra bericht over de zaak Dawson aan. _Nee hè, daar gaan we weer,_ denk ik bij mezelf. Maar wat ze deze keer ook zullen zeggen, ik ben niet van plan om nog eens overstuur naar het Wildbos te rennen. Dat lost niets op. En misschien zullen de anderen dan denken dat ik zwak ben.

Het volgende moment verschijnen mijn ouders in beeld voor een kort interview dat bij hen thuis is opgenomen. Ik kan duidelijk zien dat de nieuwe flat op het gelijkvloers van ons gebouw een stuk kleiner is dan het appartement waar we eerst woonden. De inrichting is ook eenvoudiger, al lijken de mensen om me heen daar helemaal anders over te denken. Achter mijn rug hoor ik Enya iets tegen Nuvie fluisteren. Maar ik doe geen moeite om haar woorden te verstaan. Ik betwijfel of ik het eigenlijk wel _wil_ horen.

"Dus, meneer Dawson, u en uw vrouw hadden dan toch een vermoeden?" vraagt de reporter terwijl hij zijn microfoon onder de neus van mijn vader duwt.

"Niet dan onze eigen dochter een spionne zou zijn!" antwoordt hij fel. "Dat hebben we nooit geweten. Maar na haar eindrapport waren we toch een beetje ongerust. Het was de allereerste keer dat ze herexamens had, en we vonden ook dat ze minder graag naar de Spelen leek te kijken dan vroeger."

"En wat heeft u dan gedaan?" dringt de man van de tv verder aan.

In een paar woorden legt mijn vader uit dat hij en mam in een totaal andere richting zaten te denken. Slechtere schoolresultaten en het verwaarlozen van hobby's kunnen bij tieners een teken van een beginnend drugsprobleem zijn. Daarom vroegen mam en pap zich af of ik misschien met morfling aan het experimenteren was en gingen ze bij de apotheker stiekem een medische test halen. Een volledig kleur- en smaakloos poeder dat ze op de tweede dag van de Kwelling bij het ontbijt in mijn drankje hebben gemengd. Moest ik na vierentwintig uur een ongevaarlijke maar heel opvallende huiduitslag krijgen, dan zou dat betekenen dat er inderdaad sporen van morfling in mijn bloed zaten.

"Maar we hebben de volgende ochtend zelf gekeken en er was helemaal niets te zien," hoor ik mam zeggen.

Ik zit verbijsterd te luisteren. Dachten mijn ouders nu echt dat ik zo dom zou zijn om met morfling te gaan knoeien? Ik weet waartoe verslaving kan leiden, dus van drugs ben ik altijd afgebleven. Dan gaat er ver in mijn achterhoofd een lichtje branden. Ik zie mezelf weer halfnaakt in onze woonkamer staan, nadat mam haar fruitsap over mijn jurk gemorst had. Dat was inderdaad op de derde ochtend van de Kwelling. Toen vond ik het al een beetje vreemd dat ze erin geslaagd was om zo'n onhandige beweging met haar glas te maken. Al heb ik er nooit bij stil gestaan dat het misschien toch geen ongelukje was geweest.

"Geen wonder dat de vredebewakers mij betrapt hebben," mompel ik tegen Doran terwijl de regie weer overschakelt naar de studio. "Als het zo duidelijk was dat ik iets wou verbergen."

"Dat mag je niet zeggen," fluistert hij terug. "Je ouders zaten er toch helemaal naast? Je was een betere spionne dan je zelf denkt."

Misschien heeft hij wel gelijk. Ook al weet de regering nu dat ik een rebel ben, ik heb het bijna een jaar lang voor iedereen geheim kunnen houden. Zelfs voor mijn eigen ouders. Als zij aan druggebruik dachten, dan heb ik hen eigenlijk heel goed om de tuin kunnen leiden. Toch vind ik het nog altijd moeilijk om te leren leven met het idee dat ik hen zwaar teleurgesteld heb. En dat gevoel betert niet wanneer we het volgende interview te zien krijgen.

"Is dat niet het gebouw waar Talitha woont?" vraag ik zachtjes, zodat niemand ons kan horen.

"Dat klopt," bevestigt Doran. "Leandro en ik zijn er kort voor jouw ontvoering nog binnen geweest."

Eerst zegt de reporter in welke straat deze beelden gemaakt zijn. Daarna laat hij de eigenaar van het appartementencomplex aan het woord, die uitlegt dat één van de huurders in dit gebouw zijdelings bij de zaak Dawson betrokken is. Er is zelfs een arrestatieteam over de vloer geweest, zegt hij, en hij wil niet dat de goede naam van zijn woonmaatschappij - die verschillende flatgebouwen beheert - nog verder door het slijk gehaald wordt. Daarom heeft hij besloten om het contract met die ene huurder onmiddellijk te verbreken.

 _Met andere woorden, Talitha wordt op straat gezet,_ denk ik bij mezelf. _Door mijn schuld._

"Ik ben er honderd procent zeker van dat ze bij Dennis en Alcyone zal mogen logeren," probeert Doran me gerust te stellen. Hij houdt zijn stem gedempt omdat dit een gesprek tussen ons tweeën moet blijven. "Ze zullen haar nu vast niet in de steek laten."

"En als de buren van Dennis haar herkennen?" vraag ik terwijl ik mijn uiterste best doe om mijn stem niet te veel te laten trillen.

"Die kans is klein. Ze hebben daarnet toch geen naam of foto getoond? Niemand kan dus zomaar raden wie ze is. Alcyone zal er vast wel één of ander geloofwaardig verhaal omheen verzinnen. Daar is ze altijd goed in geweest."

Met mijn verstand weet ik dat alles wat Doran zegt, waar is. Talitha zal niet buiten in de regen hoeven te slapen. Maar dan nog heb ik moeite om mijn tranen binnen te houden. Het is mijn fout dat ze nu geen eigen flat meer heeft. En het is ook beslist niet toevallig dat de vredebewakers samen met de huiseigenaar deze straf bedacht hebben. Officieel heeft Talitha geen misdrijf gepleegd. Ze kunnen haar dus geen geldboete opleggen of naar de gevangenis sturen. Maar de vredebewakers zijn vast niet blij met de zwerversopvang in haar garagebox. Daarom willen ze natuurlijk een voorbeeld stellen. En hoe kunnen ze dat beter doen dan door Talitha zelf dakloos te maken?

Natuurlijk heeft de nieuwslezer dat niet letterlijk zo gezegd. Dit avondjournaal komt in alle districten op tv, en daar mag niemand weten dat er ook bij ons zwervers zijn. Toch zullen de inwoners van het Capitool deze subtiele waarschuwing ongetwijfeld begrijpen. Eigenlijk vind ik dat Talitha een stuk zwaarder gestraft wordt dan mijn ouders. Maar als je rijk bent en de juiste mensen kent, is er in het Capitool veel mogelijk.

Ik denk niet dat ik het aankan om hier nog langer naar te luisteren. Als Doran niet naast mij zou zitten - wat mij op één of andere manier wel steun geeft - dan zou ik nu gewoon opstaan en de kamer uit wandelen. Maar dan hoor ik hoe de nieuwslezer in de tv-studio nog iets anders zegt. Het eerste positieve bericht van de avond. De zoektocht naar Aludra Dawson wordt voor onbepaalde tijd stopgezet. Omdat ik beslist niet de belangrijkste spionne uit Plutarchs groep was, en ook omdat het op dit moment toch geen enkele zin heeft om achter mij aan te gaan.

"We hebben alle redenen om aan te nemen dat de rebellen haar naar 13 hebben gebracht," vertelt de vredebewaker die nu in beeld verschijnt. Volgens het onderschrift op het scherm is hij gespecialiseerd in ontvoeringszaken. "Dat district is militair gezien zo zwaar beveiligd dat het totaal onmogelijk is om er een arrestatieteam naartoe te sturen. Daarom hebben we besloten om deze zaak voorlopig af te sluiten."

"Hoe kunnen u en uw collega's er zo zeker van zijn dat Aludra Dawson inderdaad in district 13 zit?" wil de verslaggever weten.

"We hebben meer dan genoeg bewijzen verzameld. Ten eerste weten we dat ze meegenomen is door dezelfde hovercraft die vlak daarna ook gebruikt werd om het voorbereidingsteam van Katniss Everdeen te ontvoeren. En dat toestel kwam uit district 13. Bovendien hebben we in de oude flat van de familie Dawson ook dit gevonden," zegt de vredebewaker terwijl hij een lege injectiespuit toont. "Volgens de laboratoriumanalyse zitten er restanten van één dosis verdovingsserum in."

"We waren al in de hovercraft toen ik besefte dat ik die spuit per ongeluk heb laten vallen," fluistert Doran in mijn oor. "Gelukkig moest ik van de bemanning speciale handschoenen dragen om geen sporen achter te laten."

Ik hoor hoe de vredebewaker op tv nu inderdaad uitlegt dat het DNA-onderzoek van de spuit zijn team nauwelijks iets wijzer gemaakt heeft. Ze hebben natuurlijk kunnen aantonen dat de naald gebruikt is om mij een injectie te geven. Maar het overige DNA hebben ze niet kunnen identificeren. Dat moet dus afkomstig zijn van personen die nergens in het nationale bevolkingsregister zitten. Wat alleen maar kan betekenen dat het om oorspronkelijke inwoners van district 13 gaat. Opnieuw een duidelijke aanwijzing dat de ontvoering van daaruit georganiseerd is, en dat ik dus heel waarschijnlijk ook op die plek ben ondergedoken.

"En daarnaast heeft uw team ook nog een extra bewijsstuk gevonden?" vraagt de reporter.

"Een klein papiertje met een memo van Fulvia Cardew," bevestigt de vredebewaker. "Dat lag ergens in een schuif van haar persoonlijke bureau in het Hoofdkwartier van de Spelen. Er stond op geschreven dat Aludra Dawson in een noodgeval mee moest gaan naar district 13."

Er klopt iets niet. Ik ken Fulvia nu al lang genoeg om te weten dat ze belangrijke informatie als deze nooit zomaar in haar kantoor zou laten rondslingeren. Maar dan snap ik opeens wat er gebeurd is. Volgens Doran wil Fulvia zo snel mogelijk het gerucht verspreiden dat ik inderdaad in 13 zit. Waarschijnlijk heeft ze die memo zelf haastig neergekrabbeld, net nadat Doran vanuit Talitha's flat met haar had gebeld. Als een soort van vals spoor voor de vredebewakers. Ik vond Fulvia niet altijd de gemakkelijkste persoon om mee samen te werken - zeker niet na dat spreekverbod - maar ik moet wel toegeven dat ze haar beloftes houdt.

"Kortom, we kunnen er nu wel helemaal zeker van zijn dat men haar naar district 13 heeft gebracht," besluit de vredebewaker. "Er is geen enkele reden om daar nog aan te twijfelen. Denk eraan dat 13 ook het hoofdkwartier van de rebellenbeweging is."

Dat is inderdaad zo. Juist daarom klinkt het heel logisch dat het nu ook mijn onderduikaders is geworden. Doran had alweer gelijk. De regering zal me hier, bij Kivo's ouders, echt niet komen zoeken. Maar aan de andere kant besef ik heel goed dat ik onmogelijk terug naar huis kan zolang de regering van president Snow nog aan de macht is. Ze zullen me zeker arresteren als ik nu een voet in het Capitool durf te zetten. Ik kan dus niet eens teruggaan om me bij Talitha te verontschuldigen. En dat is een gedachte die nog minutenlang in mijn hoofd blijft rondmalen, ook nadat het journaal afgelopen is en Vale de tv weer uit zet.

"Eigenlijk had ik wel verwacht dat ze de zoektocht naar jou al snel zouden opgeven," merkt Doran op wanneer we samen weer naar het huisje van de familie Morrison wandelen. "Je was maar één van de vele spionnen in onze groep, en dan nog niet eens de belangrijkste. Nu het echt oorlog is, hebben de vredebewakers wel iets anders te doen."

Ik weet dat het waar is wat hij zegt. En het betekent ook dat ik hier relatief veilig ben. Maar toch blijf ik in bed nog minstens een half uur wakker liggen, hoe moe ik me na een hele dag les ook voel. Talitha is uit haar flat gezet. Alweer iemand die dankzij mij in de problemen is geraakt. Opeens vraag ik me af wat ik nog allemaal op mijn geweten zal hebben voordat deze oorlog voorbij is.

* * *

De volgende paar dagen blijkt al snel dat Doran het inderdaad bij het rechte eind heeft. De regering is zo druk bezig met oorlogsvoorbereidingen dat mijn naam en die van de andere betrapte capitoolspionnen volledig uit het nieuws verdwijnt. Zelfs Anthony's signalement wordt niet langer verspreid. Waarschijnlijk omdat ook hij niet de voornaamste spion was en er nog geen enkele bruikbare tip is binnengelopen. In de plaats daarvan zien we elke avond bij Vale en Iris thuis hoe het vredebewakersleger zich verder bewapent - in districten 3, 4 en 11 wordt er volop gevochten - en hoe de winkels van het Capitool voor de allereerste keer in vijfenzeventig jaar hun voorraden echt moeten rantsoeneren. Vanaf nu mogen ze op bevel van de regering slechts een wettelijk bepaalde hoeveelheid producten per klant verkopen. Al denk ik dat de meeste mensen in het Capitool thuis allang een geheime voedselvoorraad aangelegd hebben. Kort na de aankondiging van de Kwartskwelling kregen we op tv al de raad om dat te doen.

Maar over de zaak Dawson wordt er met geen woord meer gerept. Stiekem ben ik daar blij om, want zo word ik niet elke dag opnieuw herinnerd aan de problemen die ik ongewild bij mijn familie en vrienden veroorzaakt heb. Hoe dan ook rest er mij weinig tijd om daarover te blijven piekeren. Niemand weet wanneer de oorlog district 10 zal bereiken. Volgens Vale houden de rebellenleiders in de stad vol dat het niet lang meer kan duren, en is de kans groot dat we binnenkort de eerste gekwetsten moeten verzorgen. De lessen voor de rebellenverplegers gaan elke dag door, en we doen allemaal ons best om op een korte tijd zo veel mogelijk te leren.

Natuurlijk zullen we na deze snelcursus nog geen echte beroepsverpleegkundigen zijn. Die opleiding duurt veel langer dan de paar weken die wij krijgen, zo heeft Lucas al meer dan eens benadrukt. Hijzelf moest in district 13 ruim vijf jaar studeren voordat hij zijn diploma haalde. Maar zelfs met een beperkte basiskennis kunnen we de artsen in het rebellenziekenhuis al heel wat werk uit handen nemen.

Onze opleiding begon met het aanleren van enkele essentiële vaardigheden, zoals het meten van iemands bloeddruk en de beste manier om een hevig bloedende wonde dichtgedrukt te houden totdat er een echte dokter komt. Daarna hebben we vooral geoefend op het ontsmetten van wonden en het aanleggen van verbanden. Ik had nooit gedacht dat er zo veel verschillende manieren bestonden om allerlei lichaamsdelen in te zwachtelen. Lucas trekt verschillende dagen uit voor dit onderwerp, want waarschijnlijk zal het één van onze belangrijkste taken worden.

Tijdens de tweede week laat Morgan ons zien hoe we inspuitingen moeten geven. Zowel onderhuids, in een spier als intraveneus. In het begin vind ik het een beetje eng om met zo'n scherpe naald rechtstreeks in een ader te prikken. Maar dankzij Enya zet ik me al snel over die gedachte heen. Toen ze mij bij mijn eerste pogingen zag aarzelen, bleef ze de hele tijd geïnteresseerd toekijken. Alsof ze stiekem hoopte dat ik er te onhandig of te bang voor zou zijn. Dat zou voor haar vast een reden zijn geweest om mij een aanstelster te noemen. En daar zat ik nu niet bepaald op te wachten.

Zodra we behoorlijk met een injectiespuit overweg kunnen, leren we hoe je een infuus inbrengt en weer verwijdert. Dat blijkt heel wat meer te zijn dan gewoon een zakje vloeistof omhoog hangen en een buisje in iemands arm steken. Je moet er voor zorgen dat de patiënt binnen een vooraf vastgelegde tijdsspanne de juiste hoeveelheid medicatie toegediend krijgt. Lucas legt ons zelfs uit hoe we die inloopsnelheid correct kunnen berekenen. Als laatste opleidingsonderdeel krijgen we een reeks foto's van de meest gebruikte chirurgische instrumenten te zien, zodat we die tijdens een operatie aan de dokter kunnen doorgeven als hij of zij dat vraagt.

Morgan en Lucas vertellen ons regelmatig hoe belangrijk het is om zo hygiënisch mogelijk te werken. We weten allemaal dat het in een geïmproviseerd rebellenziekenhuis niet altijd even gemakkelijk zal zijn om daarop te letten. Maar je kan er wel degelijk levens mee redden. Iets dat je de inwoners van district 10 eigenlijk helemaal niet hoeft uit te leggen. Lang geleden zijn er in de dichtst bevolkte wijken van de hoofdstad riolen aangelegd, maar de regering heeft nooit veel energie gestoken in het onderhoud daarvan. Intussen is het hele netwerk in zo'n slechte staat dat het vuile water op sommige plaatsen gewoon door de straten stroomt. Wat ongetwijfeld de reden is waarom cholera hier nog regelmatig voorkomt. Bij de grote epidemie van tweeëntwintig jaar geleden zijn zowel de ouders van Vale als die van Iris alle vier gestorven. Gelukkig hebben we in het dorp van Kivo een eigen pomp en is dat water redelijk zuiver. Maar toch zet ik het verhaal over de vele choleradoden in de stad op mijn persoonlijke lijst van redenen om de regering van president Snow te willen verslaan.

Ook al begint de opleiding na een week of twee vermoeiend te worden - we zijn vaak van 's ochtends vroeg tot 's avonds laat bezig - toch doe ik mijn uiterste best om altijd aandachtig te blijven. Ik wil echt graag rebellenverpleegster worden. Niet alleen om de opstand te steunen, maar ook om aan Enya te tonen dat capitoolinwoners heus wel meer kunnen dan schoonheidsbehandelingen ondergaan en naar de Hongerspelen kijken. Want dat is het beeld dat zij van ons lijkt te hebben. Toen we op de eerste lesdag te horen kregen dat koken en schoonmaken ook tot onze taken in het ziekenhuis zouden behoren, fluisterde ze achter mijn rug tegen Nuvie dat iemand als ik waarschijnlijk niet eens weet hoe ze zelf een gezonde maaltijd moet bereiden. Want de rijken in het Capitool kunnen enkel opeten wat het huispersoneel voor hun neus op tafel zet.

Echt vreemd is het niet dat ze ontevreden is met het feit dat ik nu bij haar thuis logeer. Moesten mijn ouders zo'n beslissing nemen zonder er eerst met mij over te praten, dan zou ik zelf ook boos zijn. Geen wonder dat ze probeert om mij en Doran zo veel mogelijk te mijden. Al vraag ik me toch stiekem af hoe ze over _hem_ denkt. Zou ze eigenlijk al weten dat hij jarenlang op straat geslapen heeft? Normaal gezien wel, want haar ouders zijn daar samen met Iris en Vale zo ongeveer als enigen van op de hoogte. Maar ik heb gemerkt dat Enya altijd een excuus zoekt om weg te gaan zodra we over ons vroegere leven in het Capitool beginnen. Ze moet even bij Nuvie thuis langsgaan om iets te vragen bijvoorbeeld, of ze wil nog snel het Wildbos in voordat het donker wordt. Gewoonlijk loopt ze al naar buiten nog voordat Doran en ik drie of vier zinnen ver zijn. Echt veel kan ze dus nog niet gehoord hebben over Dorans ervaringen als dakloze.

Volgens mij heeft Enya besloten dat al die verhalen over het gehate Capitool haar gewoon totaal niet interesseren. Zelfs niet als het over zwervers gaat. Ik heb haar er nog nooit met Nuvie over horen praten, dus misschien gelooft ze ons niet eens. Of zou ze het gewoon zien als een zoveelste bewijs dat de inwoners van mijn geboortestad stuk voor stuk egoïsten zijn die hun medemensen aan hun lot overlaten? Hoe dan ook ben ik niet van plan om dat zelf aan haar te gaan vragen. Ze zal mij toch nooit een echt eerlijk antwoord geven. Wanneer we na iets meer dan drie weken te horen krijgen dat onze snelcursus verpleging erop zit, is er tussen Enya en mij nog altijd niet veel veranderd.

* * *

Op een zonnige middag ergens in augustus komt het nieuws dat iedereen in het district vroeg of laat verwachtte. Doran en ik krijgen het samen met de andere cursisten te horen tijdens onze middagpauze. Het is zo warm dat we met de hele groep buiten in de schaduw van de bomen zijn gaan zitten om onze lunch van vandaag te eten. Spaghetti, uitgerekend het gerecht dat ik het meest haat. Zeker als er niet eens saus overheen gegoten is en die glibberige slierten er dus nog bleker uit zien. Toch weet ik heel goed dat ik mijn portie _lintwormen_ deze keer zonder mopperen naar binnen zal moeten werken. We zijn hier niet in het Capitool. Dit is een arm district, waar de mensen al blij zijn als ze een fatsoendelijke maaltijd krijgen. En omdat ik eigenlijk al wekenlang continu met een hongergevoel rondloop, kost het mij vreemd genoeg relatief weinig moeite om mijn bord helemaal leeg te eten.

Ik ben net klaar wanneer ik in de verte een bekende figuur zie naderen. De man die ons elke dag - of toch bijna elke dag - de voedselpakketten komt brengen. Hij werkt samen met de rebellen in de stad en weet dus waar onze groep mee bezig is. Zodra hij zijn ezel met een touw aan een jong boompje heeft vastgemaakt, verdwijnt hij samen met onze twee leraren in de schuur die we als schoolgebouw gebruiken.

Uit nieuwsgierigheid neem ik een kijkje in de twee stoffen zakken die over de rug van de ezel heen liggen. Ik wil weten wat we vanavond mee naar huis zullen krijgen. Het is maïs, al zou het best kunnen dat deze kolven stiekem uit een opslagplaats voor veevoeder gestolen zijn. Op de gewone markt in de stad is het niet zo gemakkelijk om zulke grote hoeveelheden voedsel in één keer te kopen. Ik trek de flap van de zakken stevig dicht en wandel weer naar de plek waar de anderen zitten te eten. Net op dat moment gaat de deur van de schuur open. De gesprekken in de groep vallen meteen stil, want iedereen kan zien dat de gezichten van Morgan en Lucas ernstig staan. Om één of andere reden weet ik nu al wat ze ons willen vertellen. En mijn vermoeden blijkt inderdaad te kloppen. Wij hebben er niets van gemerkt omdat de kleine dorpjes in het uiterste oosten van dit district strategisch gezien onbelangrijk zijn. De enige schoten die ik tot nu hoorde, kwamen van de erkende beroepsjagers uit het Wildbos. Maar vanochtend vroeg zijn de inwoners van de hoofdstad gewekt door het geluid van geweervuur in de straten. Voor de eerste keer vielen rebellen en vredebewakers elkaar rechtstreeks aan. De Spotgaaienoorlog heeft nu ook district 10 bereikt.

Eigenlijk zou onze snelcursus verpleegkunde pas overmorgen moeten eindigen. Maar zo veel tijd krijgen we niet meer. De hele namiddag zijn we druk bezig met het herhalen van alle leerstof die we tot nu toe gezien hebben. Gelukkig weten we intussen genoeg om de echte dokters te kunnen helpen met het verzorgen van de gewonden. Lucas en Morgan geven ons zelfs een compliment door te zeggen dat we op deze korte tijd verrassend veel geleerd hebben. Hopelijk zal ik mijn taak als verpleegster beter uitvoeren dan mijn verzetswerk in het Capitool. Doran mag dan wel blijven herhalen dat ik beslist geen slechte spionne was, ik vind het nog altijd vervelend dat ik me in de Transfer heb laten filmen. Pas 's avonds laat zitten de herhalingslessen erop. Die nacht logeren Enya, Doran en ik voor de laatste keer bij de familie Morrison. In het ziekenhuis zal er een aparte slaapzaal voor de verplegers zijn.

Het schemert nog wanneer we ons de volgende ochtend klaarmaken om naar de stad te vertrekken. Doran en ik hebben besloten om allebei onze rugzak uit het Capitool mee te nemen. Mochten de vredebewakers toch op het idee komen om dit dorp te bezoeken, dan zullen ze geen sporen van onze aanwezigheid vinden. Wat nog steeds het veiligste is voor iedereen. Ergens vind ik het jammer om bij Andrew en Noria weg te gaan. Sinds ik hier ben, heb ik hen toch vrij goed leren kennen. Amper dertig dagen geleden werd Katniss door de rebellen uit de arena gehaald. De opstand is dus eigenlijk al een maand bezig. Maar niemand kan me vertellen hoe lang het zal duren voordat hij eindigt.

* * *

 **Vijfde hoofdstuk alweer, en eigenlijk opnieuw een soort overgangshoofdstuk. Hopelijk vonden jullie het toch interessant om het te lezen. In deze AN wil ik graag nog enkele details verduidelijken.**

 **Als eerste de verschillende soorten verband. Spiraalverband, spicaverband en testudoverband zijn namen die ik uit de cursus verpleegkunde van mijn zus heb gehaald. Hoewel deze notities intussen al meer dan tien jaar oud zijn, veronderstel ik dat ze voor dingen als deze toch een voldoende betrouwbare bron blijven. Op internet heb ik nog wat aanvullende informatie opgezocht, en het lijkt wel alsof de namen van verschillende soorten verband soms wat door elkaar gebruikt worden. Maar in dit verhaal heb ik me gewoon gehouden aan de namen die in de cursusnota's van mijn zus staan.**

 **Op mijn Tumblr staan enkele schetsen van een spiraalverband, een spicaverband en een testudoverband.**

 **Het spinnenbrood heb ik niet zelf verzonnen. Volgens mijn grootvader werd er bij hem thuis tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog af en toe dit soort spinnenbrood gegeten. De naam ervan verwijst inderdaad naar de witte draden. Mijn grootvader dacht zelf dat er o.a. aardappelschillen in zaten. Helaas kan hij dit niet echt bevestigen en vind ik op internet ook niets terug over de gebruikte ingrediënten. Daarom heb ik het idee van de aardappelschillen in dit hoofdstuk neergezet als een roddel/gerucht en niet als een vaststaand feit (ik weet immers niet 100% zeker of het echt waar is.)**

 **Als laatste nog een opmerking over het feit dat Aludra's ouders aan morflinggebruik dachten. Dit zal verder geen grote rol meer spelen in het verhaal, maar het leek mij ongeloofwaardig dat ze echt helemaal niet zouden doorhebben dat er iets aan de hand was. Zo ben ik uiteindelijk op dit idee gekomen. Hopelijk vonden jullie het alsnog een relevante toevoeging.**

 **Mijn volgende hoofdstuk komt normaal gezien over ongeveer één maand. Tot dan!**


	6. Een verboden gesprek

HOOFDSTUK 6: EEN VERBODEN GESPREK

Met gesloten ogen luister ik naar de zachte geluiden van de andere mensen in de slaapzaal van het rebellenziekenhuis. Geritsel van stro, de rustige ademhaling van Doran die vlak naast mij ligt te slapen, de gedempte stappen van een paar collega-verplegers terwijl ze proberen om in bed te kruipen zonder de anderen te storen. Hun dienst zit erop. En dat wil zeggen dat de mijne over niet al te lange tijd zal beginnen.

Ik ga overeind zitten en haal de zwarte lap stof weg die voor mijn ogen gebonden is. De zon scheen nog volop toen ik daarstraks om zes uur 's avonds ging slapen. Maar nu is het in deze zaal zo donker dat ik zelfs zonder blinddoek nauwelijks iets kan zien. Ik richt mijn blik op de lichtgevende groene cijfertjes van de digitale klok die vlak bij de deur naar de trap staat. Vijfendertig minuten na middernacht. Over minder dan een half uur moet ik aan de slag.

Voorzichtig draai ik me om en open ik op de tast mijn rugzak, die nu als hoofdkussen dient. Met mijn roze jurk en bonten ondergoed erin ligt hij nog niet eens zo oncomfortabel. Ik schuif één hand onder de flap en haal het flesje cola tevoorschijn dat nog steeds ergens opzij in de zak zit. Tot nu toe had ik er nog niet van gedronken. Maar tijdens mijn allereerste nachtshift wil ik helemaal wakker zijn.

Eergisteren ben ik samen met Doran, Enya en Nuvie in het ziekenhuis aangekomen. De hoofdarts heeft ons eerst een rondleiding gegeven en de algemene regels uitgelegd. Daarna moesten we meteen aan het werk. Ook al zijn de gevechten in district 10 nog maar net begonnen, toch worden we nu al overspoeld door gewonden. De rebellen zijn vanaf het eerste moment vol in de aanval gegaan. Voor mij en de andere verplegers is er dus meer dan genoeg te doen. Gisteren heb ik zelfs twee keer achter elkaar meegeholpen bij een spoedoperatie. Daarbij moest ik alleen de juiste instrumenten doorgeven en achteraf alle gebruikte kompressen tellen om zeker te weten dat er geen enkele in het lichaam van de patiënt achterbleef. Toch was ik na uren rechtop staan moe genoeg om na het einde van mijn shift als een blok in slaap te vallen.

Ik schroef de dop van het flesje cola los en neem een eerste slok, waarbij ik probeer om zo veel mogelijk van de smaak te genieten. Cola is altijd mijn lievelingsdrankje geweest. Maar in 10 wordt het nergens verkocht en ik kan onmogelijk terug naar het Capitool voordat de oorlog voorbij is. Als we die al winnen. Het zou weleens heel lang kunnen duren voordat ik nog eens de kans krijg om cola te drinken. Misschien wel nooit meer. Stel dat de rebellen verliezen en president Snow aan de macht blijft. Dan zou het best kunnen dat ik me voorgoed in de wildernis moet verstoppen omdat geen enkel district dan nog echt een veilige plaats zal zijn voor landverraders zoals ik. Maar over die mogelijkheid wil ik nu liever niet te veel nadenken.

Nadat ik het lege flesje weer in mijn rugzak gemoffeld heb, zie ik dat het nog maar kwart voor één is. Genoeg tijd om even naar het balkon te gaan. Ik leg mijn deken op mijn rugzak, kruip voorzichtig overeind en zet twee grote passen vooruit. Het personeel van dit ziekenhuis slaapt niet in echte bedden. Omdat we de weinige matrassen allemaal aan de patiënten gegeven hebben, liggen wij gewoon op een dikke laag stro die rechtstreeks over de vloer is uitgestrooid. Zodra ik onder mijn voeten de overgang van stro naar hout voel, schuifel ik voorzichtig naar links. Gelukkig heb ik op de eerste avond goed om me heen gekeken en kan ik nu ook in het donker de weg vinden.

De slaapzaal voor de verplegers en verpleegsters ligt op de zolder van het gebouw dat nu als rebellenziekenhuis dient. Tot voor kort was dit de school waar de meeste kinderen van district 10 naartoe gingen. Normaal gezien zou het nu gewoon zomervakantie zijn, maar deze keer kan niemand zeggen wanneer er hier nog eens les gegeven zal worden. Sinds de officiële oorlogsverklaring van president Snow zijn alle scholen in Panem voor onbepaalde tijd gesloten. We kunnen dit gebouw dus als ziekenhuis blijven gebruiken totdat de gevechten voorbij zijn.

Ik leg mijn vlakke hand tegen de deur naar het balkon en duw hem zachtjes verder open. We laten hem 's nachts altijd op een kier staan om verse lucht binnen te laten, want we moeten hier met zijn allen in één ruimte slapen. Iets wat ik als Capitoolinwoner eigenlijk niet gewend ben. Toen ik nog in de lagere school zat, ging ik elk jaar met mijn klasgenoten op jeugdkamp naar één van de oude hongerspelenarena's. Maar daar lagen we nooit met meer dan zes kinderen in dezelfde Startkamer. Hier in district 10 is dat anders. En hoe erg ik ook mijn best doe om me zo snel mogelijk aan te passen, toch vind ik het nog altijd wat moeilijk om in groep te slapen met ruim twintig andere mensen die ik tot eergisteren helemaal niet kende. Vooral omdat ik kan voelen dat sommigen onder hen mij als iemand uit het rijke Capitool blijven zien. Gelukkig heeft Doran er de eerste nacht al voor gezorgd dat ik een plek vlak bij de muur kreeg en gaat hij altijd aan de andere kant naast mij liggen. Het kan raar klinken, maar daardoor slaap ik toch al wat geruster. Met Doran in mijn buurt kan er niets gebeuren.

Ik zet de deur weer op een kier en ga in mijn eentje op het balkon staan. Dat is maar een paar vierkante meter groot. De zolder heeft een puntvormig dak, dus het balkon vormt eigenlijk een soort vooruitstekende dakkapel. Met mijn handen op de houten reling gelegd blijf ik een tijdje voor mij uit staren. De school ligt echt helemaal aan de rand van de stad en dit balkon zit aan de achterkant van het gebouw. Overdag kan je hier kilometers ver over de velden kijken. Niet dat ik dat vaak doe, want dan zie je meteen ook het nieuwe oorlogskerkhof waarvan de eerste graven een paar dagen geleden gedolven zijn. Daar gaan ons patiënten heen als we hen niet kunnen redden.

Na een paar seconden verschuift mijn blik als vanzelf naar boven. District 10 heeft nauwelijks straatlantaarns en in de velden is het 's nachts al helemaal pikdonker. Nu het nieuwe maan is, komt het enige licht van de sterren die met honderden aan de hemel staan. Zo veel heb ik er in heel mijn leven nog nooit bij elkaar gezien. In het Capitool zorgen alle straatlampen en neonreclames er voor dat de lucht 's nachts bijna volledig oranje kleurt. Maar hier in 10 is zelfs de Melkweg nog duidelijk zichtbaar. Enkele ogenblikken lang blijf ik roerloos staan terwijl ik de zee van sterren boven mijn hoofd bewonder. Ik weet dat ik mijn eigen voornaam met een van die vele lichtpuntjes deel - mam heeft me dat ooit zelf verteld - maar ik heb er geen idee van waar aan de hemel ik moet zoeken.

Ik laat mijn hoofd weer zakken en kijk over de reling van het balkon naar beneden. Het is zo donker dat ik de grond niet eens kan zien, ook al telt dit gebouw met de zolder erbij gerekend slechts vier verdiepingen. Toch hebben we tot nu toe genoeg plaats voor alle gewonden. De klaslokalen zijn hier minstens twee keer zo groot als in het Capitool. Sinds gisteren weet ik ook waarom. De tributen van district 10 komen zelden ver in de Hongerspelen. Wie in deze school les geeft, moet vrijwel elk jaar opnieuw toekijken hoe twee leerlingen hun dood tegemoet gaan. Daarom willen maar heel weinig mensen onderwijzer worden en moeten de klasgroepen dus ook veel groter zijn. Volgens de verplegers die samen met mij door Morgan en Lucas opgeleid werden, is dat zelfs één van de redenen waarom de meeste ouders uit de dorpjes in het oosten van het district hun kinderen liever naar het kleine schooltje stuurden waar ook wij les hebben gevolgd.

Ik draai me om en glip via de balkondeur weer naar binnen. Volgens mij kan het nu niet lang meer duren voordat ik beneden verwacht word om aan mijn nachtshift te beginnen. De digitale klok op de zolder geeft aan dat het intussen al vijf minuten voor één uur is. Hoog tijd dus om me klaar te maken.

Voorzichtig, om de anderen niet te wekken, loop ik in een rechte lijn naar de uitgang waarachter de trap naar beneden ligt. Dankzij de groene cijfers van de klok en het streepje licht dat onder de gesloten deur door valt, is die gelukkig erg gemakkelijk te vinden. In het donker kan ik natuurlijk niet zien waar ik mijn voeten zet. Dus strek ik mijn arm uit totdat ik de berg houten banken en stoelen aan mijn linkerkant voel. Toen dit gebouw als ziekenhuis werd ingericht, hebben de rebellen al het schoolmeubilair naar boven gedragen. Wij slapen in het gedeelte van de zolder dat nog vrij is. Als ik dicht genoeg bij deze stapel blijf, is de kans klein dat ik over één van mijn collega's struikel.

Even later open ik de deur een stukje en wring ik me door de smalst mogelijke kier naar buiten. De lamp aan de muur van de traphal blijf altijd branden en ik wil niet dat het licht daarvan in onze slaapzaal binnenvalt. Enya en Nuvie - die vlak bij de deur slapen - zouden waarschijnlijk geïrriteerd reageren als uitgerekend ik hen op zo'n domme manier wakker maak. En een nieuwe ruzie is wel het laatste waar ik vannacht zin in heb.

Eigenlijk vraag ik me af waarom die twee de plek naast de deur hebben gekozen. Is het gewoon toeval, of proberen ze zo ver mogelijk bij Doran en mij vandaan te gaan liggen? Hoe dan ook is het duidelijk dat ze nog altijd een hekel aan mij hebben. Ook al zijn ze slim genoeg om dat nooit te laten merken wanneer de dokters het kunnen zien. Maar gisteren hoorde ik Enya nog tegen Nuvie fluisteren dat ik bij mijn eerste nachtdienst vast niet zo gemakkelijk uit bed zou geraken. Want de mensen van het Capitool slapen toch allemaal tot de middag. Tenzij er in de arena een fantastisch gevecht aan de gang is, natuurlijk. Ze zien mijn geboortestad en zijn bewoners echt zo zwart-wit als maar kan. Juist daarom vond ik het daarnet helemaal niet moeilijk om op te staan en was ik stiekem zelfs blij toen ik deze nachtshift toegewezen kreeg. Ik ben nog altijd van plan om te bewijzen dat ze ongelijk hebben. En dat kan ik alleen doen door aan iedereen te tonen dat ook ik - ondanks mijn capitoolafkomst - wel degelijk in staat ben om de verzorging van de gewonden boven mijn eigen nachtrust te stellen.

Ik trek de deur stilletjes achter me dicht en ga langs de trap naar beneden. Op de derde verdieping sla ik linksaf. Helemaal aan het einde van de gang ligt een toiletruimte met drie WC's voor de schoolkinderen. Ik wandel naar binnen en blijf staan voor de gebarsten spiegel die boven de twee lavabo's aan de muur hangt. Wie lang haar heeft, mag dat tijdens de diensturen niet los dragen. Dus haal ik het elastiekje tevoorschijn dat al sinds eergisteren in de achterzak van mijn rok zit en bind ik mijn haren samen tot een keurige paardenstaart. Daarna schuif ik mijn verplegersband rondom mijn linkerbovenarm. Die eenvoudige witte reep stof met een rood kruis erop is het enige waaraan je kan zien dat ik hier als personeelslid werk. Al sinds ik in dit ziekenhuis aangekomen ben, kampen we met een steeds groter wordend tekort aan materiaal en medicijnen. Ergens was dat wel te verwachten, want de districten zijn nooit rijk geweest. Volgens de hoofdarts is de situatie op sommige plaatsen - in district 8 bijvoorbeeld - zelfs nog een stuk erger dan bij ons. Hopelijk verandert dat zodra de rebellen een paar belangrijke overwinningen behalen. Maar voorlopig moeten we in dit ziekenhuis roeien met de riemen die we hebben. Er is dan ook geen geld voor echte uniformen. Iedereen draagt hier gewoon zijn eigen kleren. Alleen bij operaties moeten we een extra schort voorbinden.

Zodra mijn verplegersband stevig rondom mijn arm zit, ga ik één van de toilethokjes in. Misschien is het geen slecht idee om nog even te plassen voor ik aan de slag moet. Terwijl ik op de WC zit, denk ik onwillekeurig terug aan wat de hoofdarts tegen Doran en mij gezegd heeft. Ook al heeft de regering de zoektocht naar ons stopgezet, officieel zijn wij nog steeds voortvluchtig. Daarom kregen Doran en ik de raad om zo veel mogelijk binnen het ziekenhuisgebouw te blijven en enkel de stad in te gaan als het echt nodig is. Eén van mijn redenen om daarnet op het balkon een frisse neus te halen. 's Nachts en zo hoog boven de grond is de kans klein dat iemand me zal zien. Als de rebellen hier ooit een cameraploeg naartoe sturen om gewonden te filmen, dan moeten wij tweeën ons met rugzak en al verbergen in de toiletten totdat ze weer weg zijn. Stel je voor dat onze gezichten per ongeluk op tv zouden verschijnen.

Nadat ik doorgespoeld heb, blijf ik bij één van de lavabo's staan om mijn handen en armen grondig te wassen met water en zeep. Het is niet altijd even gemakkelijk om hygiënisch te werken in een geïmproviseerd ziekenhuis als dit. Maar de dokters blijven herhalen dat we het wel zo goed mogelijk moeten proberen.

Even later ga ik de toiletruimte uit om aan mijn nachtdienst te beginnen. In de gang loop ik meteen Lucas tegen het lijf. Zoals altijd draagt hij de witte doktersjas die hij uit district 13 heeft meegenomen. Hij is eergisteren samen met Doran, mij en de anderen naar het ziekenhuis gekomen. Voorlopig is er in de oostelijke dorpjes van het district toch niemand die nog tot verpleger opgeleid wil worden. Iedereen die interesse had om hier te komen werken, heeft de snelcursus van de rebellen intussen al gevolgd. Zodra Lucas me ziet, houdt hij me tegen om me mijn instructies voor deze shift te geven.

"Heb je je handen al gewassen?" is het eerste dat hij vraagt.

"Ja hoor," bevestig ik. "Wat moet ik doen vannacht?"

"Je mag patiënt nummer 37 in kamer zes verzorgen. Ik heb voor je opgeschreven welke medicijnen hij nodig heeft en hoeveel," zegt Lucas terwijl hij een blad papier tevoorschijn haalt.

"Is dat de man die zwaargewond is aan zijn twee benen?" vraag ik. Elke nieuwe patiënt krijgt een eigen nummer om het voor ons overzichtelijk te houden. Maar toch weet ik nu al wie Lucas bedoelt. Doran en Morgan hebben hem gisteren samen verzorgd. Volgens hen zou het een mirakel zijn moest die man zijn beide benen kunnen houden.

"Juist," bevestigt Lucas. "We hebben nog geen tijd gehad om het verband te verversen, maar dat moet nu dringend gebeuren. Vergeet niet om zijn wonden te ontsmetten en hem een spuit met één normale dosis morfling te geven. En je moet ook een infuus aanbrengen," zegt Lucas terwijl hij me het stuk papier met alle gegevens aanreikt.

Ik steek het blad opgevouwen in de achterzak van mijn rok en ga rechtstreeks op weg naar het lokaal dat we als voorraadkamer hebben ingericht. Daar bewaren we de weinige medicijnen die we hebben. Terwijl ik door de verlaten gangen loop, vraag ik me opeens af of Timothy nu ook in één van de rebellenziekenhuizen aan de slag zou zijn. Hij en ik hebben maanden lang samen in het geheime Capitoolverzet van Plutarch gezeten. En als chirurg kan Timothy zich zeker weten nuttig maken. Ik herinner me nog hoe Tigris op de laatste dag van de Kwelling tegen me vertelde dat hij aan het twijfelen was of hij al dan niet mee naar 13 zou gaan. Hoe dan ook heb ik Timothy hier nog nergens gezien. Als hij in één van onze ziekenhuizen werkt, dan is het in ieder geval niet in district 10.

Een paar minuten later stap ik in mijn eentje de voorraadkamer binnen. Tot voor kort was dit het kantoor waar de schooldirecteur zat. Zijn bureau en de twee oude archiefkasten die tot tegen het plafond reiken, dienen nu als opbergruimte voor medicijnen. Ik neem één van de drie plastieken bakken die op de vensterbank staan en haal het papier uit mijn achterzak. Omdat ik nog maar een paar dagen rebellenverpleegster ben, heeft Lucas alles extra duidelijk voor me opgeschreven.

Zorgvuldig verzamel ik alle dingen die ik straks nodig zal hebben. Een stevige elastiek. Twee grote rollen verband. Een spuitbus ontsmettingsspray. Eén standaarddosis vloeibare morfling en een injectiespuit. Volgens de instructies moet ik deze keer een nieuwe naald gebruiken. Die bewaren we allemaal bij elkaar in dezelfde bureaulade. Nadat ik alles in de plastieken bak gerangschikt heb, ga ik naar de linker voorraadkast om de twee laatste voorwerpen op het lijstje te nemen. Een plastieken slangetje en een infuuszak met het infectiewerende middel dat mijn patiënt van vannacht moet krijgen.

Ik trek de deur van de kast open en kan het niet laten om even te zuchten. Sinds gisterenmiddag - de laatste keer dat ik zelf in dit lokaal kwam - zijn er alweer drie lege vakken bijgekomen. Onze reserves worden kleiner en kleiner. We doen wat we kunnen, maar het wordt steeds moeilijker om de stroom aan nieuwe gewonden te blijven verzorgen. Vroeg of laat komen daar nog eens grote problemen van.

Normaal gezien liggen de infectiewerende middelen helemaal op het bovenste schap, dus laat ik mijn vingers op de tast over de plank glijden. Maar ik voel niets. Zouden die ook al opgebruikt zijn? Voor alle zekerheid klim ik bovenop een stoel zodat ik eens wat beter kan kijken. Helemaal achteraan in de kast blijkt nog één zak te liggen met het medicijn waar ik naar op zoek ben. Dat is een meevaller. Al betekent het helaas ook dat we straks alweer een geneesmiddel minder in voorraad zullen hebben.

Voorzichtig haal ik de plastieken infuuszak uit zijn beschermverpakking. Gelukkig is de vervaldatum nog niet verstreken en zie ik in de heldere vloeistof nergens neerslagvorming of troebele verkleuring. Anders zou Lucas waarschijnlijk willen dat ik deze zak weggooi. Hoe weinig medicatie we ook hebben, het heeft geen enkele zin om iemand een product te geven waar overduidelijk iets mis mee is. Ik knijp een paar keer op de zak om hem op lekken te controleren en leg hem daarna bij de andere spullen in de bak. Nu hoef ik enkel nog de naam van dit medicijn bij te schrijven op de lijst met ontbrekende voorraden die tegen de muur van het lokaal omhoog hangt. Een lijst die elke dag - nee, elk uur - langer lijkt te worden.

"Heb je alles gevonden?" vraagt Lucas wanneer ik even later door de gang richting traphal wandel.

"Ja, maar dit was wel de allerlaatste zak," zeg ik terwijl ik hem de inhoud van mijn plastieken bak toon en naar het infectiewerende medicijn wijs. Lucas trekt een bedenkelijk gezicht.

"Daar moet ik echt eens met de hoofdarts over praten. Eigenlijk heeft patiënt 37 ook een volledig morflinginfuus nodig dat een paar uur blijft lopen. Maar je zal hem toch een gewone spuit met één dosis moeten geven. Ga nu maar gauw naar kamer zes."

Ik haast me langs de trap naar beneden terwijl ik nadenk over wat Lucas net heeft gezegd. Met al die gewonden verbaast het me niet echt dat we nu ook flink door onze morfling heen beginnen te geraken. Al zou ik niet weten hoe we meer medicijnen naar hier kunnen krijgen. District 13 heeft zelf te weinig voorraden om echt elk rebellenziekenhuis in Panem te kunnen steunen. Ze zijn er jarenlang in geslaagd om voor hun eigen inwoners te zorgen, maar nu is de volledige bevolking van de elf overblijvende districten daar ook nog eens bij gekomen. En we kunnen ons medisch materiaal ook niet in district 6 gaan halen. Want die plek is nog steeds in handen van de regering. En het ziet er voor zover ik weet niet echt naar uit dat daar snel verandering in zal komen.

Voor de deur van kamer zes blijf ik staan. Tot voor kort was dit het klaslokaal van het derde middelbaar. Nu is het de zaal waar alle gewonden met een baxter bij elkaar liggen. Die moesten we wel groeperen omdat er in het hele ziekenhuis maar twee infuusstandaarden zijn. Of beter gezegd, oude kapstokken op wieltjes die nu tijdelijk een andere functie hebben gekregen. Voor ons zit er niets anders op dan drie of vier zakken tegelijkertijd aan dezelfde standaard omhoog te hangen. Dat de patiënten daardoor letterlijk en figuurlijk aan elkaar vastzitten, is een probleem waar we voorlopig nog geen oplossing voor hebben.

Ik duw de deur zachtjes open en sluip op mijn tenen naar binnen. Zoals ik al verwacht had, liggen vrijwel alle gewonden in deze kamer te slapen. Per slot van rekening is het intussen al kwart na één 's nachts. Alleen Gerry - de man die ik moet verzorgen - is nog wakker. Waarschijnlijk hebben de andere verplegers hem pas een paar uur geleden naar hier verplaatst, omdat ook hij nu een infuus nodig heeft. Ik hurk neer bij zijn strozak en zet mijn plastieken bak naast me op de grond, vlak bij het getal 37 dat met afwasbaar krijt op de vloer geschreven is.

"Mag ik iets drinken?" is het eerste dat Gerry vraagt. Ik leg mijn vlakke hand op zijn voorhoofd en voel nu pas dat hij hoge koorts heeft. Zelf ben ik geen dokter, maar volgens mij begint de infectie van zijn wonden nu ook de rest van zijn lichaam aan te tasten. Wat natuurlijk de reden is waarom ik hem dat infuus moet geven. Hopelijk is het nog niet te laat. Eigenlijk hebben we het medicijn nodig dat Katniss tijdens de vierenzeventigste Spelen bij de Hoorn ging halen om Peeta's been te genezen. Maar voor een rebellenziekenhuis als het onze is dat spul simpelweg onbetaalbaar. Bij de dokters om koortsverlagende pillen gaan vragen, heeft weinig zin. Die voorraad is sinds gisterenmiddag al opgebruikt.

Nadat ik Gerry een vol glas water heb gegeven, trek ik het dunne deken weg om zijn benen te bekijken. Ze zijn allebei van onder tot boven ingezwachteld. Hier en daar zie ik al rode bloedvlekken verschijnen, een teken dat het verband inderdaad dringend ververst moet worden. Misschien hadden mijn collega's er daarstraks echt gewoon geen tijd voor. Elke dag komen er in dit ziekenhuis een heleboel nieuwe gewonden binnen. Of zouden ze het tot nu uitgesteld hebben omdat we ook op het gebruik van verbandrollen zuinig moeten zijn? Hoe dan ook wordt het hoog tijd dat ik aan de slag ga. Maar omdat Gerry duidelijk pijn heeft, lijkt het mij verstandiger om eerst en vooral die morfling in te spuiten. Ik leg hem kort uit wat ik allemaal ga doen - volgens Lucas worden de meeste patiënten daar rustiger van - en begin dan met mijn werk.

Nadat ik de door Lucas voorgeschreven standaarddosis gegeven heb, hang ik een label met Gerry's naam en patiëntennummer aan de spuit. Zorgvuldig zet ik met een balpen een kruisje op het kaartje om aan te geven dat ik nu één keer met deze naald geprikt heb. Het is de bedoeling dat we hem pas na de derde injectie weggooien. Timothy zou vast een heleboel commentaar geven als ik hem dat vertel, want eigenlijk is zoiets een zware inbreuk op het medische protocol. Maar onze voorraden zijn zo beperkt dat we gewoon niet anders kunnen. Daarom hebben we tijdens onze opleiding tot rebellenverpleger andere regels geleerd. Elke patiënt krijgt een eigen spuit die na drie keer prikken in de vuilbak verdwijnt. Tussen twee injecties door moeten we de naald altijd ontsmetten. En wat er ook gebeurt, we mogen nooit dezelfde spuit gebruiken om twee verschillende personen te verzorgen. Iets wat Morgan en Lucas zeker vier of vijf keer nadrukkelijk hebben gezegd. Als het label met de gegevens van de patiënt ontbreekt, dan moeten we zonder pardon een nieuwe injectiespuit gaan halen.

Gerry's gezicht ontspant vrijwel meteen zodra hij de werking van de pijnstiller begint te voelen. De zak met infectiewerend middel heb ik daarnet al omhoog gehangen zodat ik mijn handen vrij zou hebben. Nu kan ik rustig dat infuus aanbrengen. Daarvoor moet ik eerst een geschikte ader vinden. Normaal gezien doe je dat door een speciale band rondom de bovenarm van de patiënt te binden, maar ook daar is geen geld voor. Dus gebruiken wij altijd gewoon een dikke rubberen elastiek. Terwijl ik bezig ben, vertel ik Gerry waarvoor dit medicijn dient en hoe lang hij het normaal gezien zal moeten krijgen. Ook dat hebben we in de opleiding geleerd. De meeste gewonden weten graag waar ze aan toe zijn.

Nadat ik de klem aan de infuusslang zo heb ingesteld dat de vloeistof doorloopt aan de druppelsnelheid die Lucas voor me heeft opgeschreven, ga ik in een gemakkelijkere houding zitten. Gerry's onderlichaam is bijna volledig ingezwachteld. Ik moet alle windsels er voorzichtig af halen, zijn wonden zo grondig mogelijk ontsmetten en daarna beide benen vanaf de tenen tot de lies volledig omwikkelen met nieuw verband. Het zal dus wel even duren voordat ik klaar ben.

"Kom jij uit het Capitool?" vraagt Gerry terwijl ik voorzichtig het kleine stukje kleefpleister lostrek waarmee het uiteinde van het verband vastgehecht is.

"Euh, ja," geef ik een beetje aarzelend toe. "Hoe weet je dat?"

"Door de manier waarop je sommige woorden zegt," legt Gerry uit. Zo te horen heeft mijn accent me alweer verraden.

"En een paar andere gewonden hadden mij daarstraks al verteld dat twee van onze verplegers capitoolrebellen zijn," voegt hij er nog aan toe. "Al had ik eerlijk gezegd geen jong meisje zoals jij verwacht. Hoe oud ben je eigenlijk?"

"Zeventien," antwoord ik. "Sinds 16 juli."

"Dezelfde dag dat vorig jaar onze laatste tribuut gestorven is," merkt Gerry op. Hoewel ik zeker weet dat hij het niet verwijtend bedoelt, richt ik mijn blik weer op het verband rond zijn benen zodat ik hem niet recht aan hoef te kijken. Kivo is inderdaad precies op mijn verjaardag gestorven. Enya was natuurlijk weer uit haar humeur toen ze dat toevallig ontdekte. Al kan ik er zelf natuurlijk niets aan veranderen.

"Dat is wel erg jong om op de vlucht te zijn," zegt Gerry.

"Ik moest thuis weg toen de vredebewakers me wouden arresteren," antwoord ik. "In de nacht dat de arena ontplofte. De rebellen zijn me zelf komen halen."

Gerry zwijgt even, maar stelt dan uiteindelijk toch de vraag die ik al min of meer had voelen aankomen.

"Waarom ben je eigenlijk rebel geworden? Met een rijke vader als de jouwe had je toch alles wat je maar wou?" Blijkbaar heeft hij intussen geraden wie ik ben. Ook al denkt de regering nu dat ik in district 13 zit en hebben ze mij vorige maand op tv alleen met geverfde haren getoond.

"Ik had mijn eigen redenen," mompel ik stilletjes om de andere patiënten niet te storen. Een ontwijkend antwoord, maar op één of andere manier vind ik het moeilijk om hierover te praten met iemand die ik nauwelijks ken.

"Dat geloof ik wel," zegt Gerry spontaan. "Want anders zou je hier nu niet zijn."

Daar heeft hij natuurlijk gelijk in. Moest ik er destijds niet voor gekozen hebben om me bij Plutarchs verzetsgroep aan te sluiten, dan woonde ik vandaag nog steeds bij mijn ouders in ons luxueuze dakappartement. Een plek die heel wat comfortabeler en veiliger is dan dit district. Net op dat moment - als om mijn gedachten te bevestigen - klinken er buiten in de verte een paar scherpe knallen gevolgd door een dof gerommel. Meteen stoppen mijn vingers met het loswikkelen van het verband. De andere gewonden in de kamer slapen erdoorheen, al kan ik zien hoe ook Gerry zijn oren spitst.

"Dat was een heel eind van hier," stelt hij me gerust. "Ergens aan de andere kant van de stad, denk ik."

Bijna een volle minuut lang blijven we allebei aandachtig luisteren. Maar wanneer alles stil blijft, ga ik verder met het weghalen van de windsels rond Gerry's benen. Het is niet de eerste keer dat ik de geluiden van de oorlog tot hier kan horen. Gelukkig hebben de dokters er voor gezorgd dat we deze school kunnen gebruiken. Ze zochten naar een plek die niet te afgelegen is, maar waar we ook niet pal in het centrum van de zwaarste gevechten zitten. De echt belangrijke strategische punten - Gerechtsgebouw, vredebewakerskazerne, Communicatiecentrum - liggen stuk voor stuk in het zuidelijke deel van de stad, terwijl het schoolgebouw helemaal aan de noordrand staat. Dit is een gewone woonwijk. Hier beperkt de oorlog zich meestal tot wat heen-en-weer geschiet tussen groepjes rebellen en vredebewakerspatrouilles. Maar de andere verplegers, die wel af en toe de stad in gaan, beweren dat je in het zuiden geen enkel huis kan vinden waarvan de ramen nog heel zijn. Sommige straten zouden zelfs al volledig in puin liggen.

"Volgens mij is er daarnet weer een gebouw ingestort," onderbreekt Gerry mijn gedachten.

Dat zou best weleens kunnen kloppen. Twee jaar geleden werd er in het Capitool een leegstaand appartementsblok afgebroken dat plaats moest maken voor een nieuw winkelcentrum. Ze hebben het gebouw opgeblazen met dynamiet, en vanuit de verte klonk dat ongeveer zoals het lawaai dat we net gehoord hebben.

"Hopelijk ligt er deze keer niemand onder, zoals ik," voegt Gerry er nog aan toe.

"Ben je zo gewond geraakt?" vraag ik terwijl ik de laatste repen verband weghaal en de vuile zwachtels in een zo klein mogelijk bolletje samenrol. Misschien zou ik als verpleegster toch moeten leren om iets discreter te zijn. Maar gelukkig lijkt Gerry zich niet echt aan mijn vraag te storen. Per slot van rekening wou hij daarstraks ook weten waarom ik de kant van de rebellen heb gekozen.

Ik leg het oude verband opzij en neem de fles ontsmettingsspray uit de plastieken bak die nog steeds naast mij op de vloer staat. Aan het gewicht te voelen is deze spuitbus ook al bijna leeg. Toch moet ik Gerry's wonden absoluut verzorgen, want zijn benen zien er echt niet goed uit. In stilte vraag ik me af of hij ooit weer helemaal zal genezen. Maar die gedachte houd ik voor mezelf.

Terwijl ik met het ontsmettingsmiddel aan de slag ga, vertelt Gerry hoe hij in het ziekenhuis terecht is gekomen. Eigenlijk was hij niet eens lid van het rebellenleger. Helaas had hij de pech dat hij toevallig midden in een vuurgevecht belandde dat onverwachts losbarstte. De enige plek waar hij dekking kon zoeken, was tussen de restanten van een huis dat al eerder ingestort was. Toen ook de laatste twee muren naar beneden kwamen, geraakte hij met zijn beide benen gekneld onder het puin. Het heeft meer dan drie uur geduurd voordat een groepje rebellensoldaten hem vond en naar hier bracht.

Ik luister zwijgend naar Gerry zonder hem ook maar één keer te onderbreken. Zijn verhaal lijkt griezelig veel op dat van Evi McGregor, de favoriete winnares van Merope. Hoe zou het intussen met mijn vriendin in het Capitool gaan? Sinds ik in district 10 ben, heb ik letterlijk elke dag aan haar gedacht. Maar ik weet dat ik haar onmogelijk kan bellen of schrijven voordat de oorlog voorbij is. En dat zou nog weleens heel lang kunnen duren.

Toch verbaast het mij niet echt dat Gerry op een manier als deze gewond is geraakt. Hij is beslist niet de enige. Minstens de helft van alle patiënten in dit ziekenhuis zijn gewone burgers. Mannen, vrouwen en kinderen die eigenlijk niet meevechten, maar die gewoon op het verkeerde moment op de verkeerde plaats waren. Oorlog maakt een massa onschuldige slachtoffers. Dat heb ik intussen wel geleerd. Ook al doen de rebellen hun best om het aantal dode en gekwetste districtsinwoners zo laag mogelijk te houden. Ze hebben de bevolking zelfs nadrukkelijk aangeraden om tijdens schietpartijen en andere gevechten zo veel mogelijk binnen te blijven. Wanneer ik aan Gerry vraag wat hij op straat te zoeken had, heeft hij een verrassend antwoord klaar. Eén dat onmiddellijk mijn aandacht trekt.

"Ze zeggen wel dat je best thuisblijft als je geen soldaat bent, maar dat kan ik niet. Omdat ik sinds deze lente geen huis meer heb."

Daarna vertelt hij kort hoe hij al sinds zijn twintigste bij één van de grootste varkenskwekerijen uit district 10 werkte. Als voedingsverantwoordelijke moest hij er voor zorgen dat alle dieren de juiste hoeveelheid eten kregen, zodat ze binnen het voorgeschreven aantal maanden op slachtgewicht kwamen. Maar na een ruzie met de baas van de kwekerij werd Gerry zomaar van de ene dag op de andere ontslagen. Ook al had hij eigenlijk niets verkeerds gedaan. Jammer genoeg zijn vakbonden verboden in de districten en sta je er als onrechtvaardig behandelde werknemer dus in feite alleen voor. Waardoor Gerry volledig zonder inkomen kwam te zitten en zijn huur niet meer kon betalen. Sindsdien zijn de straten van de stad zijn thuis geworden. Hoewel niemand mij er tot nu toe iets over verteld heeft, twijfelde ik er niet aan dat er ook in de districten zwervers zouden zijn. Maar dit is de eerste keer dat ik zelf één van hen ontmoet.

"Jij zal dit vast wel een vreemd verhaal vinden," zegt Gerry terwijl ik de dop weer op de spuitbus zet en de ontsmettingsspray terug in de plastieken bak leg. "Want in een stad als het Capitool zijn er natuurlijk helemaal geen daklozen."

"Die zijn er wel," mompel ik stilletjes, zonder er echt goed bij na te denken. Nog geen halve seconde later besef ik dat ik me versproken heb. Maar het is al te laat, want blijkbaar heeft Gerry het toch verstaan. Hij komt half overeind terwijl hij me recht aankijkt.

"Wat zei je?" dring hij aan.

Ik adem diep in terwijl ik heel snel probeer om mijn gedachten op een rijtje te zetten. Eigenlijk had ik daarnet gewoon moeten zwijgen. Maar de woorden zijn spontaan uit mijn mond geglipt, voordat ik het zelf besefte. Misschien omdat ik het stiekem nogal vervelend vind dat de districtsinwoners altijd in clichés over mijn geboortestad lijken te denken. In een opwelling besluit ik om Gerry gewoon een eerlijk antwoord te geven. Hij heeft nu toch al te veel gehoord, en ik ben het beu om elke keer opnieuw de waarheid te verzwijgen. De andere patiënten in kamer zes liggen nog steeds diep te slapen. Niemand kan ons hier horen en ik kan Gerry altijd vragen om dit tussen ons te houden.

"Die zijn er wel," herhaal ik. "Het Capitool mag dan wel rijk zijn, ook bij ons moeten er mensen op straat slapen. Sommige van die zwervers ken ik zelfs heel goed."

Ik voel dat ik nu Gerry's volle aandacht heb, want een antwoord als dit had hij waarschijnlijk nooit verwacht. In de districten denkt iedereen dat alle capitoolinwoners een zorgeloos luxeleven leiden. Dus vertel ik Gerry dat mijn thuisstad in werkelijkheid niet altijd even goed georganiseerd is als ze op het eerste zicht lijkt. Bij ons kunnen werklozen bijvoorbeeld een officiële uitkering aanvragen. Iets wat door veel mensen als een typisch voorrecht van het Capitool beschouwd wordt omdat het in de meeste districten niet eens bestaat. Maar wat men op tv doorgaans verzwijgt, is dat zo'n uitkering maximaal zes weken loopt. Als je daarna nog steeds geen nieuwe baan hebt gevonden, zit je met een probleem. Ook al weten de districtsinwoners dat dus niet omdat niemand het hen vertelt. Voor de vakbond geldt hetzelfde. In het Capitool hebben we wel zo'n organisatie - de Vereniging Voor Werknemers - maar eigenlijk is die in de praktijk een soort marionet van de regering. Snow zorgt er zelf voor dat de leidinggevende functies binnen de VVW ingenomen worden door zijn politieke vrienden. Dat is in ieder geval wat Dennis altijd heeft beweerd. Volgens hem en Alcyone was het vroeger - een paar eeuwen geleden - helemaal anders. Toen bestonden er zelfs vakbonden die het aandurfden om openlijk te protesteren tegen sommige beslissingen die de regering van hun land nam. Iets waarvan ik honderd procent zeker weet dat de VVW het nooit zal doen.

Daarna vertel ik Gerry hoe moeilijk het is om in het Capitool dakloos te zijn. Zwervers hebben nauwelijks rechten, en ze worden door de regering verbannen naar de buitenwijken. Eigenlijk maak je als dakloze geen deel meer uit van de samenleving. Misschien is dat wel de reden waarom nogal wat vredebewakers er niet zo heel veel moeite mee hebben om een zwerver neer te schieten. De straf die ze krijgen als ze zich tijdens het Hongerspelenseizoen in het Centrum durven te vertonen. Zelfs daar ben ik eerlijk over tegen Gerry, al verzwijg ik dat ik ooit zo'n executie van dichtbij heb meegemaakt. Dat verhaal wil ik alleen delen met mensen die ik echt goed ken.

"Daarom weten jullie in de districten niet dat er ook bij ons mensen op straat slapen," leg ik uit terwijl mijn handen zonder onderbreking verder gaan met het aanleggen van een schoon verband. Gelukkig hebben Doran en ik de afgelopen weken bijna elke dag geoefend en weet ik dus precies hoe ik de zwachtel moet leggen. "De regering wil niet dat er op tv per ongeluk zwervers in beeld komen, omdat de mensen in de districten het dan ook zouden weten. En de president heeft liever dat jullie het Capitool als een soort van perfecte stad zien."

"Zodat we niet in opstand durven te komen omdat we denken dat het toch zinloos is?"

"Helemaal juist," antwoord ik verrast. Gerry mag dan wel hoge koorts hebben en fel verzwakt zijn door de infectie, hij is duidelijk nog helder van geest. Want dit is precies de conclusie die Finnick en ik vorige zomer ook trokken.

"Ik had nooit gedacht dat er daklozen zouden zijn in het Capitool," zegt Gerry terwijl hij zijn rechterbeen een beetje verplaatst zodat ik de zwachtel onder zijn knie door kan halen. "En toch geloof ik jou, omdat je het mij zo spontaan en uitgebreid vertelt. Een leugenaar zou dat niet kunnen. Maar nu is er toch nog iets dat ik je moet vragen. Hoe komt het eigenlijk dat jij dat allemaal zo goed weet?"

"Omdat ik zelf heel vaak met daklozen heb gesproken," antwoord ik. Daarna begin ik over de Garage te vertellen. Uit veiligheidsoverwegingen noem ik geen namen van mensen en verzwijg ik dat we in werkelijkheid drie boxen huurden in plaats van slechts één. Maar toch merk ik dat Gerry heel geïnteresseerd zit te luisteren.

"Dus jullie koken daar ook? Ik dacht dat de mensen in het Capitool nooit honger hadden."

"Dat is ook zo," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Bij ons wordt er zoveel eten weggegooid dat je als zwerver gemakkelijk kan leven van wat je in afvalcontainers vindt. Maar soms willen ze graag een warme maaltijd, vooral in de winter."

Aan Gerry's gezicht kan ik zien dat hij moeite heeft met het idee dat de winkels in het Capitool elke dag perfect eetbare overschotten in de vuilbak kieperen. Misschien kan ik nu best van onderwerp veranderen. Al verklap ik Gerry wel nog dat ik een paar keer zelf aan dumpster diving gedaan heb, en dat de daklozen in de Garage soms op voorhand van mij te horen kregen wanneer de voedselinspectie in de winkels van Minerva zou langskomen. Op zo'n dag puilen de vuilbakken altijd uit met producten die te dicht bij hun vervaldatum zijn. Als dochter van de grote baas kon ik zo'n tips natuurlijk gemakkelijk doorgeven. Hoewel mijn vader er in die twee interviews op tv geen woord over gezegd heeft - dat mocht hij natuurlijk niet van de regering - vrees ik dat hij nu wel zal snappen waarom dat 'afval' vaak de volgende ochtend alweer verdwenen was. Hij is er vast niet blij mee.

"We hebben in de Garage altijd ons best gedaan, maar je kan niet alle problemen oplossen," zeg ik terwijl ik de laatste hand leg aan Gerry's verband. De patiënt op de strozak rechts van hem beweegt even in zijn slaap, dus demp ik mijn stem nog wat verder. Niemand mag dit gesprek horen.

"Eén van onze klanten heeft volgens mij iets heel ergs meegemaakt met vredebewakers," fluister ik zodra ik zeker weet dat de man naast Gerry niet wakker is geworden. "We hebben ooit aan haar gevraagd om het voor ons op te schrijven. Maar zelfs dat durfde ze niet."

"Misschien moet je dat dan gewoon respecteren," antwoordt Gerry.

Daar zou hij weleens gelijk in kunnen hebben. Alcyone en Dennis denken er waarschijnlijk ook zo over, want ze hebben niet meer verder aangedrongen toen ze dat lege blad papier terugkregen. Als Rana haar geheim wil bewaren, dan is dat zo. Hopelijk vinden ze een manier om na de sluiting van Talitha's box toch nog door te gaan met de Garage. Zwervers zoals Rana hebben echt wel hulp nodig.

Nadat ik gecontroleerd heb of het verband rondom Gerry's benen niet te strak zit, kijk ik nog snel even na of het medicijn in zijn infuus nog steeds goed doorloopt. Gelukkig lijkt ook dat in orde te zijn. Eigenlijk ben ik nu klaar met zijn verzorging. Maar omdat ik tot nu toe nog geen nieuwe opdracht gekregen heb, blijf ik nog even bij hem zitten om verder te praten. Lucas en de andere dokters raden ons zelf aan om de patiënten gezelschap te houden als we daar de tijd voor hebben. Niemand vindt het leuk om elke dag uren naar het plafond te liggen staren terwijl iedereen om je heen druk bezig is.

"Dus je ouders wisten niet dat je naar die garagebox ging?" vraagt Gerry nog eens.

"Ik heb het nooit tegen hen verteld. Ze zouden alleen maar boos geworden zijn. Vooral mijn vader dan, want die heeft al jaren een hekel aan daklozen."

"En toch vind ik het goed dat je het gedaan hebt," zegt Gerry.

Dat is een antwoord waar ik gek genoeg een beetje een dubbel gevoel aan overhoud. Natuurlijk ben ik blij dat Gerry mijn beslissing waardeert. Zeker als je bedenkt dat hij een districtsinwoner is en ik uit het Capitool kom. Maar dat is niet de enige reden waarom het voor mij raar aanvoelt om zijn goedkeuring te krijgen. Ook al verzweeg ik thuis en op school mijn werk in de Garage, in gedachten had ik me altijd op negatieve reacties voorbereid. Omdat ik wist dat die de enige waren die ik kon verwachten. Dus ergens voelt het wel wat vreemd om nu precies het tegenovergestelde te horen.

Heel even overweeg ik om mijn zorgen over het verzegelen van Talitha's box met Gerry te delen. Maar al snel besluit ik om dat toch niet te doen. Daarnet heb ik erover gezwegen en hier in 10 kan dat nieuws onmogelijk op tv gekomen zijn. Heel waarschijnlijk weet hij dus niet eens dat de vredebewakers onze daklozenopvang ontdekt hebben. En ik betwijfel of het een goed idee is om een ernstig zieke patiënt lastig te vallen met mijn persoonlijke problemen. Dus herhaal ik nog een keer in mezelf dat Dennis, Alcyone en Talitha vast wel slim genoeg zijn om met zijn drieën een oplossing te verzinnen. Per slot van rekening hebben ze de Garage heel lang verborgen kunnen houden, en zijn de boxen van Dennis en Alcyone er nog.

"Hoe is het eigenlijk om in district 10 op straat te leven?" vraag ik uiteindelijk. Dit is iets wat ik al sinds het begin van ons gesprek wil weten, en misschien leidt het me ook wat af van mijn angstige gedachten. De volgende paar minuten luister ik aandachtig naar Gerry's antwoord. Zelf is hij nog niet zo lang dakloos, maar toch kan hij me genoeg vertellen om een juiste indruk te krijgen.

Het grootste probleem, zo beweert hij, is aan eten komen. In deze stad gooit niemand zomaar voedsel weg en zijn er elke dag heel wat armen die hun ronde langs de vuilbakken doen. Met een lege maag gaan slapen is voor zwervers dan ook eerder regel dan uitzondering. Gerry heeft meer dan eens gezien hoe mensen op straat letterlijk stierven van de honger. En hoewel de daklozen die ik in het Capitool tegenkwam allemaal een rugzak met hun schaarse bezittingen droegen, hebben de meeste zwervers in district 10 echt helemaal niets meer. Zelfs de kleren die ze dragen, zitten vaak vol gaten.

"En toch zou ik als dakloze niet in het Capitool willen wonen," zegt Gerry. "Moest ik kunnen kiezen, dan bleef ik hier."

"Waarom?" vraag ik verbaasd. Het is mij een raadsel waarom iemand op een plaats wil blijven waar hij nauwelijks kan overleven.

Maar wanneer ik verder naar Gerry's verhaal luister, begin ik toch te snappen waarom hij er zo over denkt. Bij mij thuis worden alle zwervers met de nek aangekeken. Hier in 10 is dat anders. De meeste inwoners van dit district weten goed genoeg hoe het is om in armoede te moeten leven. En juist daardoor begrijpen ze dat lang niet alle daklozen hun problemen zelf gezocht hebben, zoals iedereen in het Capitool altijd veronderstelt. Vaak doen ze zelfs hun best om hen te helpen. Gerry vertelt me hoe hij op heel zware dagen soms bij verschillende huizen langsging om aan de bewoners een paar centen of een klein stukje brood te vragen. En veel mensen deden hun best om hem toch iets te geven. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de schoenen die hij aanhad toen hij in het ziekenhuis werd binnengebracht. Ongeveer een maand geleden had Gerry toevallig aangebeld bij een familie waar de vader net gestorven bleek te zijn aan een longontsteking. De weduwe heeft zijn schoenen toen meegegeven omdat die voor haar en haar kinderen toch veel te groot waren.

"Ik wist natuurlijk helemaal niet dat die man dood was," zegt Gerry. "Maar dat paar schoenen is het nuttigste wat ik als zwerver ooit heb gekregen. Ik wou dat ik iets terug kon doen voor die mensen."

Daar word ik wel even stil van. Niet omdat de bewoners van dat huis kleren hebben weggeschonken die ze zelf niet meer dragen, want dat is iets wat we ook in het Capitool vaak genoeg doen. Het is altijd leuk om iemand anders blij te maken. Maar wij geven zo'n dingen alleen door aan onze eigen vrienden of familieleden. Niet aan mensen die we van haar nog pluim kennen. En al zeker niet aan daklozen. Wat Gerry overkomen is, zou bij ons nooit gebeurd zijn. Dus misschien is het op sommige vlakken toch gemakkelijker om hier als zwerver te overleven dan in het Capitool.

Gerry en ik blijven nog een paar minuten met elkaar verder praten over het leven op straat in district 10. We dempen allebei zo veel mogelijk onze stem om te voorkomen dat de andere gewonden in deze kamer wakker worden van ons gebabbel. Maar wanneer ik in de gang voetstappen hoor naderen, weet ik dat ik niet langer bij hem zal kunnen blijven. Ik buig me snel naar voren om nog één laatste ding aan Gerry te vragen.

"Kan je me beloven om ons gesprek geheim te houden? Eigenlijk had ik met de mensen bij wie ik logeer afgesproken om niets over de daklozen in het Capitool te vertellen, want zij vinden dat voorlopig het veiligste. Maar nu heb ik het toch gedaan."

"Het blijft tussen ons," antwoord Gerry. "Ik ben allang blij dat ik het nu weet. En misschien komt er ooit een dag waarop we het aan iedereen kunnen zeggen zonder dat het Capitool ons ervoor kan straffen."

"Dan zullen we eerst de oorlog moeten winnen," zucht ik.

Net op dat moment hoor ik achter mijn rug de deur opengaan. Zoals ik al verwachtte, is het Lucas die komt kijken of ik al klaar ben. Hij controleert snel het verband en het infuus en knikt dan tevreden.

"Probeer nog wat te slapen," raad ik Gerry aan terwijl ik met de lege plastieken bak in mijn handen richting deur wandel. "Morgenmiddag komen we je opnieuw mofling geven."

Zodra ik samen met Lucas op de gang sta, zegt hij me dat ik operatiezaal 2 grondig moet schoonmaken. Iets wat we enkel 's nachts kunnen doen omdat de chirurgen overdag hun handen meer dan vol hebben met alle nieuwe oorlogsslachtoffers die we binnenkrijgen. Dus breng ik snel mijn plastieken bak terug naar de voorraadkamer, waarna ik direct op weg ga om aan mijn volgende opdracht te beginnen.

Onze twee operatiezalen zijn allebei ingericht in klaslokalen die op het gelijkvloers liggen. Zwaargewonden langs de trappen vervoeren is immers zelden een goed idee. Wanneer ik beneden kom, zie ik dat het licht in zaal 1 al brandt. Achter de gesloten deur hoor ik ook de stemmen van minstens drie of vier verschillende mensen. Daar zijn de chirurgen dus nog druk bezig.

Ik stap de tweede operatiekamer binnen en tast met mijn hand naar de schakelaar links van de deur. De lampen aan het plafond gaan aan en ik kijk nog eens snel de ruimte rond. Eigenlijk vind ik het nog altijd een beetje vreemd om in een geïmproviseerd ziekenhuis als dit een echte operatietafel en een paar moderne apparaten te zien. Er staat zelfs een speciale kist voor geneesmiddelen die je alleen gekoeld kan bewaren. We mogen blij zijn dat district 13 ons dit materiaal wou sturen.

Ik zet mijn schoonmaakspullen neer en ga aan het werk. De vloer schrobben vind ik zelf het zwaarste en vervelendste karwei, dus dat doe ik als eerste. Daarna ontsmet ik ook de operatietafel en een paar andere voorwerpen in deze kamer die je als chirurg met de handen moet aanraken. Pas wanneer ik helemaal klaar ben met het poetsen van de zaal - intussen is buiten de schemering al begonnen - ga ik op een stoel staan om de vliegenvangers los te maken die aan het plafond hangen. Ik gooi de lange, gekrulde slierten vol dode insecten in mijn emmer met vuil water en hang een paar nieuwe exemplaren omhoog. Timothy zou vast wel zijn bedenkingen hebben als hij dit zag. In de ziekenhuizen van het Capitool gebruiken ze andere en veiligere methoden om ongedierte weg te houden uit de operatiezalen. Maar zo'n ouderwetse vliegenvanger is nog altijd beter dan helemaal niets.

Nadat ik al het schoonmaakmateriaal weer in de bezemkast gezet heb, vraagt Lucas me nog om even langs te gaan bij een patiënt in één van de kamers op de tweede verdieping. Een kind dat gewond is aan de hand en dat - net als Gerry - dringend een vers verband nodig heeft. Blijkbaar is dat ook mijn laatste taak van deze nachtshift. Want Lucas zegt me dat ik mag gaan slapen zodra ik klaar ben.

Een half uurtje later sluip ik zo zachtjes mogelijk onze slaapzaal op de zolder van het ziekenhuis binnen. De zon is net opgekomen, dus bind ik de blinddoek weer voor mijn ogen. Pas nu voel ik dat zo'n nachtdienst toch wel vermoeiend is. Terwijl ik ga liggen op mijn slaapplaats vlak bij de muur, vraag ik me af of het gesprek met Gerry wel zo verstandig was. Per slot van rekening had ik aan de anderen beloofd om voorlopig aan niemand te zeggen dat er ook bij ons thuis daklozen zijn. Geruchten als deze doen soms sneller de ronde dan je denkt. Wie tijdens een feestje in het Capitool een roddel in de groep gooide, kon er zeker van zijn dat alle genodigden het op hun beurt gingen verder vertellen. Wat als dat hier ook gebeurt? Misschien zou zelfs Doran dan een beetje boos op me worden omdat ik me niet aan de afspraak gehouden heb. Maar tegelijkertijd weet ik heel goed dat het nu te laat is om erover te piekeren. Ik zal er gewoon op moeten vertrouwen dat Gerry blijft zwijgen, zoals ik hem heb gevraagd. Al leek hij me eigenlijk niet het type om stiekem achter mijn rug geheimen te verklappen. Ik ga op mijn zij liggen en sluit achter de blinddoek mijn ogen. _Hopelijk praat hij niet per ongeluk zijn mond voorbij zoals ik_ , denk ik nog even voordat ik uiteindelijk in slaap val.

Maar de volgende dag staat mij helaas een nare verrassing te wachten. Ongeveer een uurtje voordat ik aan mijn volgende shift moet beginnen - een namiddagdienst deze keer - ga ik naar de ziekenhuiskeuken om iets te eten. Ook als verplegers hebben we recht op minstens één volledige maaltijd per dag, want met een lege maag kan je toch niet goed werken. Meestal eten we spinnenbrood of een kom groentesoep. Dezelfde maaltijden die we ook voor de patiënten klaarmaken.

Onderweg naar de keuken passeer ik langs zaal zes. De deur staat op een kier en ik kan het niet laten om snel nog even te gaan kijken hoe het met Gerry gaat. Maar zodra ik binnen kom, zie ik dat zijn strozak leeg is. Zelfs zijn deken is verdwenen. Meteen krijg ik een onaangenaam voorgevoel. Gerry was er veel te erg aan toe om het ziekenhuis nu al te mogen verlaten. Hij kon niet eens zelf stappen. Heel even blijf ik hopen dat ze hem vanochtend gewoon naar een andere afdeling verplaatst hebben. Maar wanneer ik aan de twee verplegers die hier nu aan het werk zijn vraag waar patiënt nummer 37 gebleven is, bevestigen ze het nieuws waar ik al bang voor was. Gerry is deze voormiddag gestorven.

"Hij lag gewoon te slapen toen we hier vanochtend vroeg binnen kwamen," vertelt de jonge man aan wie ik de vraag gesteld heb. "Maar een halfuurtje later liep ik toevallig langs zijn bed en toen zag ik ineens dat hij dood was. Ze zijn hem daarstraks komen weghalen om hem naar het kerkhof te brengen."

"Bedankt voor het antwoord," zeg ik met een zo neutraal mogelijke stem voordat ik de kamer uit ga.

In de gang blijf ik staan om tegen de muur te leunen. Gerry heeft het dan toch niet gehaald. Was die infectie al te ver gevorderd, of zou hij aan zijn hoge koorts bezweken zijn? Eigenlijk maakt het weinig uit. Het resultaat is hetzelfde. Huilen doe ik niet - ik kan niet zeggen dat ik hem echt goed kende en per slot van rekening gaan er hier elke dag mensen dood - maar ik heb wel een leeg gevoel vanbinnen. Alweer een slachtoffer dat gestorven is door een oorlog die ik als lid van het Capitoolverzet zelf mee in gang heb gezet. En ook al hebben Gerry en ik tijdens heel ons leven welgeteld één keer met elkaar gesproken, hij was nu iemand met wie ik een geheim deelde. Ik betwijfel of hij nog naaste familie heeft, want anders zou hij waarschijnlijk nooit op straat zijn beland. Maar toch wil ik niet dat hij zomaar vergeten wordt.

Opeens weet ik precies wat ik wil doen. Het duurt nog bijna drie kwartier voordat mijn volgende shift begint. Die tijd moet voldoende zijn. En als ik het een beetje handig aanpak, zal niemand er iets van merken. Ik haast me naar beneden, tot bij de bergruimte voor dekens en andere kledingstukken waarmee we de gewonden toedekken. Allemaal geschonken door districtsinwoners die de rebellenopstand willen steunen.

Ik open voorzichtig de deur van het berghok en doorzoek snel de stapel kleren die gisteren werd binnengebracht. Gelukkig ligt die ene wijde mantel met kap er nog steeds tussen. Nadat ik hem heb aangetrokken - waarbij ik er op let dat ook mijn witte verplegersband bedekt is - glip ik zo stil mogelijk langs de achterdeur van het ziekenhuis naar buiten. Eigenlijk moeten Doran en ik van de hoofdarts binnen blijven. Maar met deze wijde mantel om mijn schouders geslagen en de kap zo ver mogelijk over mijn hoofd geschoven is de kans klein dat iemand me direct zal herkennen.

Zonder nog verder te treuzelen, ga ik rechtsreeks in de richting van het oorlogskerkhof dat een meter of vijfhonderd verderop in de velden ligt. Onderweg blijf ik één keer staan. De blauwe bloemen in de grasberm waren mij al opgevallen toen we vanuit Kivo's dorp naar het rebellenhospitaal kwamen. Het is natuurlijk geen echt winterkruid - dat bloeit niet in augustus - maar het lijkt er wel een beetje op.

Even later sta ik voor de plek waar Gerry begraven ligt. Dankzij het eenvoudige houten plaatje met zijn naam en sterfdatum weet ik dat het wel degelijk hier is. De grafdelvers nemen net hun middagpauze, zodat ik nu helemaal alleen ben. Sinds het uitbreken van de opstand in 10 hebben ze hier al honderden mensen hun laatste rustplaats gegeven. Toch kostte het mij daarnet geen enkele moeite om het juiste graf te vinden. Gerry is nog niet lang dood, dus ik wist dat hij ergens achteraan op de laatste rij zou liggen. Daar waar er elke dag nieuwe kuilen bij gegraven worden.

Terwijl ik mijn boeket op de hoop vers omgewoelde aarde neerleg, denk ik terug aan wat ik in de arena van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen heb gedaan. Met uitzondering van Doran is er nog niemand die dat weet. Om één of andere reden heb ik het nog niet aan Andrew en Noria verteld. Toen moest ik de bloemen bij mijn vertrek opruimen omdat dat veiliger was. Maar deze keer durf ik het wel aan om ze gewoon te laten liggen wanneer ik me na een paar minuten omdraai en terug op weg ga naar het ziekenhuis.

* * *

 **Het eerste hoofdstuk waarin we Aludra echt als verpleegster aan het werk hebben gezien … ik hoop dat jullie het interessant om te lezen vonden, en dat mijn beschrijvingen realistisch genoeg waren. Zelf heb ik namelijk nooit voor dokter gestudeerd of in de medische sector gewerkt. Wel wilde ik hier - en ook in de volgende hoofdstukken - rekening houden met het feit dat er in een rebellenziekenhuis als dit ongetwijfeld zware tekorten aan medicijnen en ander verzorgingsmateriaal zullen zijn, en dat de hygiëne er waarschijnlijk ook niet echt optimaal is. Vandaar bijvoorbeeld mijn keuze om te beschrijven dat injectienaalden hergebruikt worden (hoewel ik heel goed weet dat zoiets eigenlijk niet mag). Al heb ik op het internet wel gelezen over medische centra in zeer arme landen die noodgedwongen meer dan één keer met dezelfde naald prikken.**

 **Daarnaast nog een opmerking over de scène waarin de herkomst van de naam Aludra uitgelegd wordt. Ik keek er erg naar uit om dit stukje te kunnen schrijven, want dit is inderdaad de manier waarop ik aan die naam gekomen ben! Wie op het internet gaat zoeken naar een lijst met namen van sterren, zal trouwens wel meer personages uit mijn verhalen terugvinden. Ik vind het in ieder geval een hele goede inspiratiebron voor ongewone en/of originele namen.**

 **Normaal gezien zal ik het volgende hoofdstuk opnieuw over ongeveer één maand online zetten. Het cohousingproject waar ik aan deelneem, lijkt op dit moment vrij goed te vorderen - we hebben zelfs al en architectenbureau gekozen - maar er kruipt wel een flink deel van mijn vrije tijd in. Vandaar dat ik voorlopig deze updatefrequentie blijf aanhouden.**

 **Tot de volgende keer en laat gerust een review achter (ik lees ze allemaal),**

 **Azmidiske**


	7. Een boodschap van de rebellen

HOOFDSTUK 7: EEN BOODSCHAP VAN DE REBELLEN

Met het mesje wat steviger in mijn rechterhand geklemd begin ik voorzichtig aan het schillen van de volgende aardappel. _Niet te dik snijden,_ hebben de andere verplegers me al meer dan één keer gezegd. In de Garage hielp ik Dennis en Alcyone soms ook met het klaarmaken van aardappelen, maar zelf gebruikte ik daar toen altijd een dunschiller voor. En thuis wordt een saai karweitje als dit meestal opgeknapt door ons huispersoneel.

Even later leg ik de geschilde aardappel bij de rest in de met water gevulde emmer. Ergens is het eigenlijk wel logisch dat ik zo dun mogelijk moet snijden. Dit is district 10, een plek waar we geen eten verloren laten gaan. Misschien zou het niet echt verspilling zijn als aardappelschillen inderdaad in spinnenbrood verwerkt worden. Maar ik weet nog altijd niet of dat verhaaltje echt waar is.

Ik pauzeer even om de haarlok weg te vegen die uit mijn paardenstaart is losgekomen en nu voor mijn ogen hangt. Tegelijkertijd wis ik ook het zweet van mijn voorhoofd. Hier in de ziekenhuiskeuken is het altijd erg warm omdat de grote open haard de hele dag blijft branden. Ook al is het zomer en schijnt buiten de zon. Helaas kunnen we niet anders als we alle mensen in dit hospitaal iets te eten willen geven. Met alleen de twee kleine fornuisjes die vroeger door het schoolpersoneel gebruikt werden zou dat nooit lukken. Daarom dient de haard nu om water op te warmen en soep te maken. Zelf ben ik het nog steeds niet echt gewend om boven een open vuur te koken. Maar de meeste inwoners van district 10 zijn er natuurlijk veel handiger in dan ik omdat alleen rijke mensen thuis een modern fornuis hebben.

Nadat ik klaar ben met schillen ga ik een natte doek halen om het werkblad van de tafel mee schoon te vegen. Ook in de keuken is hygiëne belangrijk, zeggen de dokters altijd. Ik zet de volle emmer voorzichtig op de pas gepoetste vloer, waarbij ik er op let dat ik geen water knoei. Gelukkig heeft de hoofdarts gisteren nog een nieuwe lading aardappelen laten komen. Gekocht op de zwarte markt, met een deel van het geld dat de lokale rebellenafdeling maandenlang zorgvuldig bijeengespaard heeft toen het voor iedereen duidelijk werd dat een opstand niet te vermijden was. We mogen blij zijn dat de illegale handelaren van dit district aan onze kant staan en daarom hun prijzen laag houden. Stiekem voel ik wel een beetje bewondering voor hen, omdat ze net als ikzelf en de andere spionnen dingen doen die verboden zijn. En dan nog wel zonder dat de vredebewakers het weten. Alles gebeurt immers 's avonds achter de gesloten gordijnen van de huizen waarvan je de adressen in _Vrij Panem_ kan vinden. District 10 heeft zeker niet de strengste vredebewakers, maar een openbare zwarte markt zou hier waarschijnlijk toch een brug te ver zijn.

Ik ben net bezig met het wegschrobben van een paar hardnekkige vlekken wanneer Enya de keuken binnenkomt met een stapel lege borden in haar handen. Ze zet alles voorzichtig neer in de gootsteen en tilt dan de emmer met aardappelen van de grond.

"Lucas heeft me gevraagd om deze klein te snijden voor de soep," zegt ze. "Maar ik denk dat er in de kamer hiernaast nog een tafel vrij is."

Ik blijf Enya even nakijken terwijl ze met haar schouder de deur open duwt en terug naar buiten gaat. Deze keuken is inderdaad vrij klein, dat is waar. Maar heeft Enya echt meer plaats nodig om te werken, of wil ze gewoon liever niet samen met mij in dezelfde ruimte zitten? Ik wou dat de problemen tussen ons eindelijk eens opgelost zouden geraken. Al vrees ik dat ik daar nog lang op kan wachten.

Zodra het tafelblad weer blinkt, leg ik mijn vuile schotelvod bij de andere gebruikte doeken in de wasmand onder de gootsteen. Bovenop het aanrecht staan twee grote kommen gevuld met fijngesneden preigroen dat we straks bij de soep zullen doen. Gelukkig weet ik nu heel goed dat het wel degelijk een ingrediënt is en geen afval. Toen ik voor de eerste keer in deze keuken moest meehelpen, stond ik net op het punt om een hele lading preigroen in de vuilbak te kieperen toen twee van mijn collega's binnenkwamen. Iets wat me meteen een hele hoop commentaar opgeleverd heeft. Wist ik veel dat de groene bladeren van prei gewoon eetbaar zijn. In het Capitool gebruiken we alleen de witte stronk en gooien we de rest gewoon weg. Doran was er deze keer niet bij om me te verdedigen, maar gelukkig zei Morgan - die kwam kijken wat al die herrie in de keuken te betekenen had - dat je in de vuilbakken van de paardenkantine inderdaad bijna elke week preigroen kan vinden. Volgens hem het bewijs dat de rijke mensen van Panem dat spul inderdaad als afval beschouwen, en dat ik dus niet met opzet voedsel wou weggooien.

Later die dag heeft Morgan mij nog verteld dat bijna een kwart van onze ziekenhuismaaltijden eigenlijk uit de vuilnisbakken van de Nationale Manege komt. Dat je daar eetbare dingen kan vinden, wist ik natuurlijk al langer. Maar blijkbaar zijn er elke avond wel een paar mensen die speciaal vanuit de stad naar ginder gaan om het keukenafval van de personeelsrefter - in de volksmond de paardenkantine - te doorzoeken. Ook al is dat niet helemaal zonder risico omdat de eigenaar en zijn vrouw een hekel hebben aan dumpster divers. Voor zo ver ik begrepen heb, komen de grootouders van de man eigenlijk uit het Capitool. Dat zou best weleens kunnen, want Augustinus is geen achternaam die je buiten de muren van mijn geboortestad vaak zal horen. Het zou in ieder geval verklaren waarom ze zo achteloos met voedsel omgaan, en waarom ze als enigen in dit district graag naar de Hongerspelen kijken. Hun oudste zoon heeft op tv ooit eens toegegeven dat hij fan is.

Over de eigenaars van de Nationale Manege doen wel meer wilde verhalen de ronde. Het is de rijkste familie van heel district 10, en sommige mensen beweren dat de regering hen altijd een beetje de hand boven het hoofd gehouden heeft. In ieder geval krijgen ze meer dan genoeg subsidies om een modern bedrijf draaiende te houden. Maar eigenlijk is het logisch dat de familie Augustinus zo'n goede banden heeft met de regering. Zonder hen zouden er immers geen speciaal getrainde paarden zijn om de strijdwagens van de tributen te trekken. Er wordt zelfs gefluisterd dat hun drie kinderen bescherming krijgen tijdens de Boete. Die zijn hier geboren en als districtinwoners moeten ook zij verplicht deelnemen aan de jaarlijkse tributentrekking. Maar hun naam zou altijd slechts één enkele keer in de boetebol zitten. Ook bij de oudste zoon, die volgende lente achttien wordt. Terwijl alle andere districtskinderen hun kansen om in de Hongerspelen te belanden elk jaar zien stijgen.

Een week of twee geleden heb ik zelf eens de berekening voor Kivo gemaakt. Hij was zeventien en had zich al sinds zijn twaalfde ingeschreven om voedselbonnen voor zichzelf, Enya en zijn beide ouders te mogen ontvangen. Dus deed zijn naam bij de vierenzeventigste Boete dertig keer mee. Pas toen ik dat had uitgerekend, besefte ik voor de eerste keer echt volledig dat het bonnensysteem gewoon oneerlijk is. Hoe naïef van mij om het vroeger als een soort armenhulp te beschouwen. Mijn vrienden van de Garage en het Verzet hadden dan toch gelijk. Die voedselbonnen zijn vooral bedacht om de mensen in de districten tegen elkaar op te zetten. Omdat sommigen zonder bonnen kunnen terwijl anderen hun kinderen in gevaar moeten brengen. Geen wonder dat de eigenaars van de Nationale Manege eigenlijk helemaal niet geliefd zijn bij de andere inwoners van district 10.

Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten wanneer ik achter mijn rug de deur hoor opengaan. Het is Lucas, die de emmer met aardappelen komt terugbrengen. Die zijn nu stuk voor stuk netjes in tweeën gesneden. Enya heeft er dus flink wat vaart achter gezet, of iemand anders was zo vriendelijk om haar even te helpen. Lucas loopt rechtstreeks naar de haard en tilt het deksel op van de grote ketel water die daar al minstens een half uur staat op te warmen.

"Het kookt bijna, dus ik denk dat de groenten er nu wel in mogen," zegt hij.

Samen met Lucas laat ik de aardappelen en het preigroen voorzichtig in de ketel vallen. Daarna snippert Lucas nog snel drie uien fijn die we er bij doen om de soep op smaak te brengen. Jammer dat we geen kruiden of bouillonblokjes kunnen betalen, waardoor het eten hier altijd fletser smaakt dan bij mijn ouders thuis. Maar ik weet dat ik over zo'n dingen beter mijn mond kan houden.

"Komen die uien ook uit de vuilbakken van de paardenkantine?" vraag ik aan Lucas. Daarnet moest hij eerst een paar bruine plekken wegsnijden, dus het zou best weleens kunnen dat de kok van de Manege ze om die reden heeft weggegooid.

"Ik denk het wel," antwoordt hij. "Eigenlijk moet ik er nog altijd een beetje aan wennen dat we hier met keukenafval werken. In district 13 deden we dat nooit."

Daar heeft Lucas vast gelijk in. Zelf ken ik 13 alleen van de verhalen die andere rebellen mij erover vertellen, maar voor mij klinkt het altijd alsof ze daar heel zuinig zijn. Ik denk niet dat er in district 13 veel eetbaar voedsel wordt verspild. Gelukkig hoeven we voor onze patiënten niet echt te verbergen dat we regelmatig de vuilbakken van de Manege en andere grote bedrijven doorzoeken. Per slot van rekening hebben de meesten onder hen dat zelf ook al gedaan. Gisteren - een halfuurtje na mijn stiekeme bezoek aan het kerkhof - heb ik aan Doran voorgesteld om eens mee te gaan met de verplegers die 's avonds laat de afvalemmers van de paardenkantine controleren. Maar volgens hem was dat niet zo'n goed idee. De anderen zouden waarschijnlijk al snel in de gaten krijgen dat hij ondanks zijn capitoolafkomst een heel ervaren dumpster diver is. Terwijl we juist moeten verzwijgen dat er ook bij ons mensen op straat leven. Gelukkig weet niemand dat ik het stiekem toch aan Gerry had verteld. Ik denk dat ik dat voorlopig best zo kan houden.

Nu alle groenten in de ketel zitten en het water kookt, kunnen we alleen nog maar wachten. Lucas wil dat ik die tijd gebruik om twee gewonden in kamer acht te verzorgen en de bloeddruk te controleren van een patiënt die net geopereerd is. Jammer dat we in dit hele ziekenhuis welgeteld één bloeddrukmeter hebben, zo'n ouderwets model dat je zelf nog met de hand moet oppompen. Daarna help ik drie collega's die iemand met een draagberrie van de eerste naar de tweede verdieping willen brengen. Omdat er in dit gebouw geen lift is en we dus enkel via de trappen kunnen gaan, doen we zoiets altijd met minstens vier verplegers. Na een half uurtje keer ik terug naar de keuken. Daar kom ik opnieuw Lucas tegen, die me vertelt dat de soep net klaar is.

"Kan jij de patrouille hun middageten geven?" vraagt hij terwijl hij een handgebaar maakt naar de twee gevulde kommetjes die op tafel staan. "En vergeet niet om voor jezelf iets uit te scheppen."

"Geen probleem," antwoord ik. Gelukkig weet ik intussen wie hij bedoelt met _de patrouille_. Dat hebben de anderen mij op de eerste werkdag al uitgelegd. Omdat we hier in een oorlogszone zitten, wordt het ziekenhuis permanent bewaakt door een groep van vier gewapende rebellen. Ze moeten ons op tijd waarschuwen bij gevaar en houden ook in de gaten wie er binnenkomt zodat we geen ongewenst bezoek krijgen. Om veiligheidsredenen mogen de patrouilleleden natuurlijk nooit alle vier tegelijkertijd eten. Vandaar dat ik maar twee porties preisoep moet brengen. En dankzij Lucas weet ik dat het nu ook voor mij lunchpauze is.

Ik vul een derde kommetje en ga een dienblad halen zodat ik alles in één keer kan dragen. Lucas zegt me nog snel dat ik ook een brood mag meenemen. Het ruikt nog vers, dus waarschijnlijk is het vanochtend geleverd door de bakker in het stadscentrum die op deze manier de rebellenopstand wil steunen. Ik klem het brood stevig onder mijn linkerarm, loop de gang in en ga door de openstaande toegangsdeur van het ziekenhuis naar buiten.

Zoals gewoonlijk staan twee van onze vier bewakers vlak bij de ingang. De andere twee zijn waarschijnlijk bezig aan één van hun controlerondes in de onmiddellijke omgeving van het schoolgebouw. Voorlopig is het in deze woonwijk al bij al nog vrij rustig. In het zuidelijke deel van de stad wordt er veel meer gevochten. Maar vroeg of laat zal de oorlog zich zeker ook hier laten voelen. Als de rebellen district 10 willen veroveren, moeten ze in de eerste plaats de hoofdstad in handen krijgen. De dorpjes in de velden zijn strategisch gezien veel minder belangrijk. Misschien was dat zelfs één van de redenen waarom het Capitoolverzet mij bij Kivo's ouders heeft laten onderduiken. Opeens vraag ik me af of Fulvia eigenlijk wel weet dat ik nu als rebellenverpleegster in dit ziekenhuis werk. Maar wat haar mening daarover ook is, ik ben niet van plan om op mijn besluit terug te komen.

Zodra Andromeda - de vrouw die ons bewakingsteam leidt - me ziet, komt ze meteen naar me toe. De andere twee leden van de patrouille hebben een uurtje geleden al geluncht. Nu is het de beurt aan haarzelf en haar collega, een man van in de dertig die Darvo heet. Gelukkig vinden ze het helemaal niet erg dat ook ik hier mijn soep opeet. Eigenlijk heb ik altijd al eens met onze bewakers willen praten. De drie mannen in het team zijn gewone districtsinwoners, maar Andromeda is een vredebewaker uit het Capitool. Ook al verblijft ze nu al vijftien jaar permanent in district 10. Maar dat neemt niet weg dat ze tot amper een paar maanden geleden in dienst van de regering werkte. Juist daarom wil ik heel graag weten waarom ze zich nu bij de rebellen heeft aangesloten.

We gaan alle drie in kleermakerszit op de grond zitten en beginnen aan onze preisoep. Andromeda breekt het brood met de hand in vier stukken. Eén voor elk lid van de patrouille. Pas wanneer ze haar eigen brood in de soep doopt, zie ik dat ze voor zichzelf het kleinste stuk heeft uitgekozen. Voorzichtig vraag ik haar waarom ze dat doet, want het was duidelijk geen toeval.

"Een goede aanvoerder denkt altijd in de eerste plaats aan zijn patrouilleleden en dan pas aan zichzelf," legt Andromeda uit. "Ik verwacht natuurlijk van Darvo, Alex en Roy dat ze altijd en overal naar mijn bevelen luisteren. Maar gezag is iets dat je ook moet verdienen. En als leider moet je altijd beseffen dat jij verantwoordelijk bent voor je team."

Dat is een antwoord waar ik wel even stil van word. Gewoon omdat ik het helemaal niet verwachtte. Al sinds mijn twaalfde verjaardag heb ik eerlijk gezegd een heel negatief beeld van vredebewakers. Vooral omdat ik later nog genoeg verhalen gehoord heb over de manier waarop ze zwervers behandelen. En toen ik bij het Capitoolverzet ging, werden ze natuurlijk pas echt mijn vijanden. Het woord _vredebewakers_ doet mij altijd denken aan geweld en onderdrukking. Maar toch heb ik nu het gevoel dat ik Andromeda kan vertrouwen.

Terwijl we onze soep opeten, probeer ik er achter te komen waarom ze de rebellen steunt. Niet door dat rechtstreeks te vragen - iets wat ik om één of andere reden niet echt durf. Wel door haar heel voorzichtig uit te horen op de manier die ik tijdens mijn spionnenopleiding heb geleerd. Als je op de juiste momenten de juiste dingen zegt, kan je verrassend veel informatie loskrijgen. Een tactiek die vredebewakers zelf ook vaak toepassen tijdens hun verhoren. Het zou dus heel goed kunnen dat Andromeda allang in de gaten heeft wat ik wil doen. Maar als dat zo is, dan lijkt ze zich er in ieder geval niet aan te storen. Per slot van rekening zijn we allebei rebellen.

"Ik vind het eigenlijk wel belangrijk dat er voor iedereen duidelijke regels en wetten zijn," vertelt Andromeda wanneer ik haar vraag waarom ze voor een carrière bij het vredebewakersleger gekozen heeft. "Anders krijgen criminelen vrij spel. En stel je voor hoe chaotisch het zou worden als we allemaal zomaar doen wat we willen."

"Dat zegt mijn vader ook altijd. Hij was best wel boos toen de mensen in het Capitool zo'n drukte maakten over de Kwartskwelling," antwoord ik. "Zelfs bij ons vond bijna niemand het echt leuk dat de winnaars weer naar de arena moesten," voeg ik er nog snel aan toe.

"Ik was het er ook helemaal niet mee eens," zegt ze. "Ik ben trouwens al heel lang geen fan meer van de Hongerspelen, omdat ik zelf gezien heb wat die bij de families van de tributen in 10 aanrichten. En in de andere districten is het vast niet veel beter."

Terwijl we langzaam onze hete soep opdrinken, laat ik Andromeda verder praten zonder haar ook maar één keer te onderbreken. Blijkbaar heeft ze besloten dat ook ik te vertrouwen ben en een eerlijk antwoord verdien. Ze vertelt me dat ze zich tijdens al haar jaren legerdienst in district 10 steeds meer vragen begon te stellen over de manier waarop de mensen hier behandeld worden. Regels mogen dan wel belangrijk zijn, het is niet de bedoeling dat je er anderen echt zwaar mee gaat onderdrukken. En hoe langer Andromeda in district 10 werkte, hoe meer ze ging twijfelen aan alles wat ze vroeger had geleerd. Totdat ze zo ontevreden werd over de regering dat ze de kant van de rebellen koos.

"Mijn ouders zeiden altijd dat arme mensen te lui zijn om een baan te zoeken of gewoon niet met geld kunnen omgaan," vertelt ze terwijl ze haar stuk brood gebruikt om de laatste restjes soep uit haar lege kommetje te schrapen. "Maar daar geloof ik eigenlijk niet meer in. Ik heb intussen wel genoeg gezien om te weten dat het echte leven toch net iets anders in elkaar zit."

Ik wil mijn mond opendoen om mijn volgende vraag te stellen, maar slik die nog net op tijd in. Dit zal moeten wachten totdat ik Andromeda eens onder vier ogen kan spreken. Gek genoeg duurt het helemaal niet lang voordat ik daar ook echt de kans toe krijg. We zijn nog geen halve minuut verder wanneer Darvo opstaat met de mededeling dat hij naar het toilet moet.

"Ik ga wel even in de bosjes achter de oude fabriek, dus ik ben zo terug," zegt hij.

Ik volg hem met mijn ogen terwijl hij van ons wegloopt en de straat oversteekt. Als vanzelf verschuift mijn blik een eind naar boven. Daar, op het platte dak van het gebouw pal tegenover de school, staat het luchtafweergeschut dat de rebellenleiders van district 10 hebben geïnstalleerd om het ziekenhuis tegen eventuele aanvallen te beschermen. Ook die post is dag en nacht bemand. Al is er tot nu toe nog geen enkele vijandelijke hovercraft echt dicht in onze buurt gekomen. Toch geeft het zien van de mitrailleurs bovenop het dak me een veiliger gevoel. Maar aan de andere kant doen ze me ook extra goed beseffen dat ik hier wel degelijk midden in een oorlogsgebied zit. Wie weet wat er de volgende paar weken nog allemaal zou kunnen gebeuren. Zodra ik zeker weet dat Darvo te ver weg is om ons nog te kunnen horen, draai ik me om en stel ik Andromeda rechtstreeks mijn vraag.

"Nu we het toch over arme mensen hebben, wat vind jij eigenlijk van de daklozen in het Capitool?"

Een paar seconden lang kijkt Andromeda me zwijgend aan. Diep vanbinnen ben ik toch wel een beetje bang voor het antwoord dat ik nu zal krijgen. Per slot van rekening is ze een ex-vredebewaker. Maar om één of andere reden moet ik het gewoon weten. Misschien omdat ik pas dan kan beslissen of ik haar echt volledig wil vertrouwen.

Gelukkig valt Andromeda's reactie veel beter mee dan ik had gevreesd. Vroeger stond ze zelf ook heel negatief tegenover zwervers, geeft ze eerlijk toe. Maar sinds ze is gaan begrijpen dat arme mensen hun problemen niet altijd zelf gezocht hebben, is ze ook haar vooroordelen over daklozen grotendeels kwijtgeraakt.

"Volgens mij kan je geen mening over iemand vormen zonder naar zijn of haar verhaal te willen luisteren," zegt ze terwijl ze haar lege kommetje opzij zet. "Daar dacht ik tijdens mijn eerste jaren bij het leger wel anders over. Maar in de vredebewakersschool krijg je alleen maar slechte dingen over daklozen te horen. Eigenlijk leer je daar om hen te haten."

Dat antwoord maakt me tegelijkertijd boos en nieuwsgierig. Maar jammer genoeg wil Andromeda er niet verder op ingaan. Ook al zeg ik haar dat ze mij zeker niet alle details hoeft te vertellen. Uiteindelijk vraagt ze mij zelfs rechtstreeks om niet meer aan te blijven dringen. _Zou ze vroeger soms dingen gedaan hebben waar ze zich nu over schaamt?_ schiet het opeens door mijn hoofd. Al betwijfel ik eigenlijk of het wel helemaal eerlijk zou zijn om haar daar nu nog op af te rekenen. Per slot van rekening wil ze vrijwillig tegen de regering van Snow vechten en ben ik zelf ook niet echt trots op mijn vroegere mening over de Hongerspelen. Ik heb vaak genoeg voor de tv zitten juichen wanneer er weer eens een tribuut werd vermoord.

Wanneer ik zie dat Darvo terugkomt van zijn plaspauze, doe ik snel teken dat we nu beter kunnen zwijgen. Als inwoner van district 10 mag hij natuurlijk geen woord van dit gesprek horen. Zodra hij weer bij ons komt zitten, verandert Andromeda zelfs meteen van onderwerp. Blijkbaar beseft ook zij dat we het bestaan van Capitooldaklozen voorlopig best nog even geheim houden.

Even later zijn wel alle drie klaar met eten. Ik breng het dienblad terug naar de keuken en spoel de lege soepkommetjes af onder de kraan. Nadat ik ze afgedroogd heb, neem ik de trap naar boven. De hoofdarts had me vanochtend vroeg gezegd dat mijn shift na de lunchpauze afgelopen zou zijn. Wat betekent dat ik nu vrij heb. Een goede gelegenheid om nog wat slaap in te halen.

Ik duw de deur van de zolder stilletjes open om de verplegers die een nachtdienst achter de rug hebben niet wakker te maken. Voorzichtig zoek ik mijn eigen slaapplaats bij de muur op. Nadat ik ben gaan liggen, wil ik nog snel even kijken hoe laat het is. Maar de digitale klok bij de deur doet het niet. Blijkbaar zitten we weer eens zonder elektriciteit. Dat gebeurt hier wel meer, en daarom hebben de rebellen voor een noodgenerator gezorgd waarmee we onze twee operatiezalen altijd van stroom kunnen voorzien. Maar in de rest van het ziekenhuis moeten we ons tijdens een panne behelpen met kaarsen en zaklampen. Gelukkig zijn de meeste verplegers daar een stuk handiger in dan ik, want het elektriciteitsnetwerk van district 10 is verouderd en slecht onderhouden. Zelfs voordat de oorlog begon, viel de stroom hier regelmatig urenlang uit. Behalve natuurlijk tijdens de uitzendingen van de jaarlijkse Hongerspelen. _Maar vanavond en vannacht heb ik toch geen dienst meer,_ denk ik voordat ik in slaap val.

* * *

Wanneer ik een paar uur later vanzelf wakker word, zie ik dat de klok weer werkt. Kwart voor tien 's avonds al. Misschien zou het verstandiger zijn om nu gewoon even naar het toilet te gaan en daarna terug in bed te kruipen. Morgen staat mij ongetwijfeld weer een drukke dag te wachten. Maar omdat ik me op dit moment eigenlijk vrij uitgerust voel, besluit ik om nog even naar de televisiekamer te gaan. Die ligt op de tweede verdieping, helemaal aan het einde van de gang. Ook in het ziekenhuis vinden we het belangrijk om op de hoogte te blijven over de oorlog in de rest van Panem. Dus hebben de dokters een apart klaslokaal ingericht als tv-ruimte, zodat we in groep kunnen kijken zonder dat de patiënten - waarvan sommigen echt ernstig ziek zijn - er last van hebben.

Wanneer ik de kamer binnenkom, zitten er al twaalf mensen voor de tv. Dat is meer dan gewoonlijk. Door die stroomuitval van daarstraks heeft niemand deze namiddag de kans gehad om het nieuws te volgen. Geen wonder dat iedereen nu de laatste berichten wil horen. Maar zo ver zijn we nog niet, want het tv-beeld bestaat voorlopig alleen uit een felblauwe achtergrond met in het midden een bekende mededeling. _Even geduld, uw programma zal over enkele ogenblikken beginnen_.

Dat had ik wel verwacht. Blijkbaar staat de televisie nog maar net aan, en na een langere elektriciteitspanne duurt het dan altijd een minuut of drie voordat de verbinding met het zendnetwerk helemaal hersteld is. Wanneer het blauwe scherm eindelijk verdwijnt, belanden we midden in het officiële laatavondjournaal.

" … dus dan komen we straks samen met u nog even terug op de gebeurtenissen in district 8," zegt de presentator tegen de persoon die tegenover hem aan de tafel van de nieuwsstudio zit. Zelfs zonder zijn typische witte uniform met aanduiding van rang zou ik het Hoofd van het Vredebewakersleger direct herkend hebben. Militaire topmensen worden alleen in het journaal uitgenodigd als daar een goede reden voor is, want gewoonlijk hebben ze geen tijd om aan allerlei tv-programma's mee te doen. Opeens krijg ik het onbehaaglijke gevoel dat we door die urenlange elektriciteitspanne iets belangrijks hebben gemist.

Maar helaas voor ons zal het nog even duren voordat we meer weten, want de presentator begint aan het volgende onderwerp van het journaal. Een kort nieuwsitem over de winnaars die op het einde van de Kwartskwelling door de regering naar het Capitool werden gebracht. Peeta en Johanna zitten zo te horen nog altijd in de gevangenis, net als Annie Cresta. Maar Enobaria is deze voormiddag vrijgelaten. Men heeft na een grondig onderzoek kunnen bewijzen dat ze niet betrokken was bij het rebellenplan. Dus is er geen echte reden om haar nu nog langer vast te houden.

 _Het beroep van haar ouders zal er ook wel voor iets tussen zitten,_ denk ik stilletjes in mezelf. Ook al heeft de nieuwslezer het daarnet niet vermeld, iedereen weet dat Enobaria's vader en moeder allebei heel capitoolsgezind zijn en zelfs een vrij belangrijke positie hebben in het vredebewakersleger van district 2. Hij is ondercommandant - de hoogste functie die je als geboren districtsinwoner kan bereiken - en zij werkt al jarenlang als trainster in één van de opleidingscentra voor nieuwe soldaten. Nu Panem in oorlog is, wil president Snow vast vermijden dat hij die twee mensen tegen zich in het harnast jaagt door hun dochter nog langer in de gevangenis op te sluiten.

Achter mijn rug hoor ik een paar mensen zachtjes tegen elkaar fluisteren. Ik kan niet echt verstaan wat ze zeggen, maar vang wel twee keer het woord 'Peeta' op. Die sprak een paar dagen geleden in een interview met Caesar Flickerman nog over een staakt-het vuren. Iets wat sommige mensen van district 10 behoorlijk in het verkeerde keelgat geschoten is, hoewel anderen volhouden dat hij waarschijnlijk onder druk werd gezet om dat voorstel te doen. Maar Doran en ikzelf hebben niet meegedaan aan die hele discussie. Omdat wij vinden dat we Peeta moeilijk kunnen veroordelen zolang we niet weten wat ze na zijn arrestatie met hem gedaan hebben.

Maar veel langer denk ik daar niet over na, want het volgende journaalitem trekt onmiddellijk mijn aandacht. Panem Zonder Capitool heeft alweer iemand vermoord. Deze keer gaat het om een achttienjarig meisje dat Syralana heet. De enige dochter van een echtpaar dat schatrijk geworden is met de verkoop van luxemeubels en exclusieve binnenhuisdecoratie. Volgens de nieuwslezer werd Syralana - die nog bij haar ouders woonde - gisterenavond ontvoerd terwijl ze alleen thuis was. Daarna namen de terroristen van PZC haar mee naar het tunnelnetwerk onder de stad. Ze kozen één van de drukste lijnen voor goederentransport uit en lieten hun slachtoffer stevig vastgebonden op de sporen achter. Nog geen kwartier later werd Syralana door de eerstvolgende trein overreden.

Rondom mij hoor ik verschillende mensen verontwaardigd tegen elkaar mompelen - ook zij keuren dit dus af - maar deze keer ben ik niet echt in de stemming om ernaar te luisteren. Eigenlijk was dit wel de wreedste moord tot nu toe. Syralana moet de laatste momenten van haar leven bewust meegemaakt hebben, want in een tunnel kan je een trein van heel ver horen aankomen. Als verzetlid ben ik vaak genoeg ondergronds geweest om dat te weten. Die terroristen zijn echt even slecht als de Spelmakers. En dan hebben ze haar ook nog eens te pakken gekregen terwijl ze alleen in het appartement van haar ouders was. Een situatie die griezelig veel op mijn eigen ontvoering lijkt. Misschien is het toch niet zo slecht dat ik nu in district 10 zit. Gelukkig zijn de andere mensen van wie ik hou - mijn ouders, mijn vriendinnen en de klanten van de Garage - te oud of niet rijk genoeg om door Panem Zonder Capitool aangevallen te worden.

De regie toont nog snel een korte reactie van de treinbestuurder. Zo te horen is hij toch wel heel erg geschrokken van wat er gebeurd is. En hoewel ik het erg vind voor hem, ben ik stiekem blij dat ik nu geen interview met Amalthea hoef te bekijken. Die heeft ooit zelf meegemaakt hoe een inwoner van district 7 zelfmoord pleegde door zich voor haar trein te gooien. Omdat zijn beide kinderen als tribuut waren gestorven. Voor Amalthea was dat de reden om bij het Capitoolverzet te gaan, al heeft ze verder nooit veel over het incident willen vertellen. Volgens mij is ze nog altijd niet helemaal over de aanblik van dat verhakkelde lichaam heen. En omdat ze nu nog steeds in het Capitool woont, had dit haar tweede keer kunnen zijn.

De presentator wil net het laatste onderwerp van het journaal aankondigen - het is intussen al tien uur - wanneer er iets raars gebeurt. Eerst begint het beeld van de televisie te flikkeren en horen we via de luidsprekers een gekraak dat de nieuwslezer onverstaanbaar maakt. Na een paar seconden valt de klank volledig weg en wordt het scherm zwart. Ik wissel een paar verbaasde blikken met de andere verplegers. Dit kan geen nieuwe stroompanne zijn, want de TL-buizen aan het plafond branden nog. Waarschijnlijk ligt het aan de tv zelf. Die is al heel wat jaren oud en heeft eigenlijk zijn beste tijd gehad. Morgan - die op de eerste rij zit - komt overeind om met zijn vlakke hand een klap tegen de zijkant van het toestel te geven. Uit ervaring weten we dat zoiets weleens wil helpen. Maar de vrouw naast hem houdt hem tegen.

"Wacht even!" zegt ze met een stem die iedereen doet opkijken.

Dan zie ik het ook. In het midden van het zwarte scherm begint er een klein vuurtje te branden. Met ingehouden adem kijk ik toe hoe de vlammen steeds feller oplaaien en uiteindelijk het hele beeld vullen. Ik kan nu al raden wat er aan de hand is. Vuur staat symbool voor de Spotgaai, en als lid van het Capitoolverzet weet ik dat Plutarch en Fulvia van plan waren om tijdens de oorlog een reeks rebellenboodschappen uit te zenden. Dit moet één van hun allereerste propagandafilmpjes zijn. Mijn vermoeden wordt meteen bevestigd wanneer de spotgaaienspeld - het districtsaandenken van Katniss - in beeld verschijnt en de bekende stem van Claudius Templesmith glashelder doorheen de luidsprekers klinkt.

"Katniss Everdeen, het meisje dat in vuur en vlam stond, brandt nog steeds," zegt hij terwijl alle mensen in de kamer nu aandachtig naar de tv kijken.

Ergens in mijn achterhoofd komt er een herinnering naar boven. Dit citaat van Claudius heb ik eerder al gehoord, toen ik op vakantie was in de vierenzeventigste arena en we 's avonds naar de heruitzending van het incident met de vuurballen keken. Plutarch en Fulvia hebben zijn woorden rechtstreeks uit die tv-opname geknipt. Ik had echt nooit verwacht dat ze zoiets zouden doen. Claudius Templesmith is een enorme fan van de Hongerspelen en hij werkt op geen enkele manier samen met Plutarchs verzetsgroep. Erger nog, hij zou ons zonder aarzelen verraden hebben moest hij iets van ons bestaan afweten. Het is dus een grote verrassing om zijn stem nu te horen. Maar zelfs dat kan mij niet voorbereiden op wat ik vlak daarna te zien krijg.

Het vuur verdwijnt en Katniss komt nu zelf in beeld, gekleed in het spotgaaienpak dat Cinna en Tigris voor haar gemaakt hebben. Ze staat voor een gebouw waar een hevige uitslaande brand woedt. Het dak is al ingestort en een groep reddingswerkers doet een zinloze poging om een weg naar binnen te zoeken. Toch kijk ik daar allemaal niet echt naar. Mijn ogen zijn strak gericht op de grote letter H die boven de deur van het brandende gebouw staat. Haastig geschilderd en half verscholen achter de dikke rook, maar toch duidelijk leesbaar. Ik probeer de gedachte weg te duwen die nu bij me opkomt, ook al besef ik dat het geen enkele zin heeft om het te ontkennen.

"Ik wil tegen de rebellen zeggen dat ik nog leef," zegt Katniss met gespannen stem. "Dat ik hier in district 8 ben, waar het Capitool net een ziekenhuis vol ongewapende mannen, vrouwen en kinderen heeft gebombardeerd. Er zullen geen overlevenden zijn."

Een paar van mijn collega's beginnen luid door elkaar te praten, maar Morgan gebaart onmiddellijk dat ze moeten zwijgen.

"Stil!" zegt hij nogal kortaf. "Ik probeer te volgen."

De tv toont nu hoe het ziekenhuisgebouw van district 8 volledig instort terwijl de reddingsploeg alleen maar machteloos kan toekijken.

"Ik wil tegen iedereen zeggen dat jullie jezelf voor de gek houden als je ook maar één seconde denkt dat het Capitool ons eerlijk zal behandelen als er een staakt-het-vuren komt," gaat Katniss verder. "Want jullie weten hoe ze zijn en wat ze doen."

Mijn oren registreren elk woord, en toch ben ik niet echt aan het luisteren. Ik kan alleen maar aan de patiënten en verplegers in dat ziekenhuis denken. Katniss spreekt ongetwijfeld de waarheid als ze beweert dat het om ongewapende mannen, vrouwen en kinderen gaat. Ook bij ons maken veel gewonden eigenlijk geen deel uit van het leger. En de rebellensoldaten die binnengebracht worden, moeten altijd hun wapens afgeven. Waarom zou dat in district 8 anders zijn dan hier?

"Dit doen ze!" schreeuwt Katniss nu terwijl ze haar beide handen in de lucht heft. "En wij moeten terugvechten!"

Daarna krijgen we inderdaad fragmenten van een vuurgevecht te zien. Hovercrafts van de regering bombarderen de straten en het ziekenhuis terwijl een groep rebellen in de tegenaanval gaat. Blijkbaar staan er ook in district 8 mitrailleursnesten op de daken. Het verbaast me een beetje om te zien dat Katniss en haar neef Gale Hawthorne zelf meedoen aan dit gevecht, want Fulvia heeft tijdens onze vergaderingen altijd verteld dat ze de spotjes in een tv-studio wou filmen. Toch slaagt Katniss erin om in haar eentje minstens drie bommenwerpers uit de lucht te schieten. Maar tegen dan is het natuurlijk al te laat. De eerste hovercrafts hadden hun doelwit immers vol geraakt. Het beeld verschuift weer naar Katniss die voor het brandende ziekenhuis staat. Ook al had ik tot een paar weken geleden zelf nauwelijks verstand van verpleegkunde, toch weet ik zeker dat niemand in het gebouw een ramp als deze kan overleven.

"Zegt president Snow dat hij ons een waarschuwing wil geven?" gaat Katniss verder terwijl ze woedend op de camera afloopt en recht in de lens kijkt. "Nou, ik heb een waarschuwing voor hem. U kunt ons martelen en bombarderen en onze districten platbranden, maar ziet u dat?"

Eén van de neergestorte hovercrafts komt in beeld en we zien een close-up van het capitoolembleem op de vleugels. Het onweerlegbare bewijs dat de regering van Snow achter deze aanval zit.

"Het vuur grijpt om zich heen!" schreeuwt Katniss. "En als wij branden, brandt u mee!"

Meteen daarna wordt het tv-scherm weer verteerd door een zee van vlammen. De laatste paar woorden van Katniss verschijnen in dikke zwarte letters, zodat iedereen het nog eens extra goed kan lezen. Nog geen vijf seconden later valt het beeld weg en klinkt er doorheen de luisprekers enkel ruis. Het propagandaspotje is afgelopen. Niemand protesteert wanneer Morgan overeind komt en de televisie uit zet.

Minstens een volle minuut lang blijft het doodstil in de kamer. Alsof iedereen om me heen - en ikzelf ook - gewoon te erg geschrokken is om iets te kunnen zeggen. Dat bedoelde de presentator van het capitooljournaal dus toen hij over 'de gebeurtenissen in district 8' sprak. Het nieuwsbericht dat we dankzij de stroompanne van deze middag gemist hebben. Maar wat ik daarstraks ook verwachtte, het zou voor mij nooit schokkender geweest kunnen zijn dan dit.

De regering heeft een rebellenziekenhuis vol ongewapende dokters en patiënten gebombardeerd. Een laffe daad die me zeker ook boos gemaakt zou hebben moest ik nu nog thuis bij mijn ouders wonen. Maar als rebellenverpleegster vind ik het nog een stuk erger. Niet alleen omdat die mensen - tientallen, misschien wel meer dan honderd - een vreselijke dood gestorven zijn zonder dat ze zich konden verdedigen. Met een beetje pech krijg ik straks weer verwijten te horen omdat ik zelf uit het Capitool kom. Al besef ik heel goed dat ik na een voorval als dit eigenlijk niet het recht heb om over zoiets onbelangrijks te piekeren. Want ik weet dat we nu een veel groter probleem hebben.

Morgan zegt dat hij de hoofdarts en een paar andere dokters gaat halen. Daarna loopt hij zo haastig de televisiekamer uit dat hij vergeet om de deur achter zich te sluiten. We horen zijn snelle voetstappen wegsterven in de gang. De anderen en ikzelf blijven onbeweeglijk zitten. Niemand zegt een woord, maar dat is ook niet nodig. Iedereen denkt hetzelfde.

Als president Snow besluit om ook ons ziekenhuis te bombarderen, dan zijn we over een paar dagen allemaal dood.

* * *

 **Tot zover hoofdstuk 7, hopelijk was het interessant om te lezen. Zelf ben ik deze keer eigenlijk wel tevreden over de cliffhanger. In deze AN zijn er nog een paar details die ik verder wil verduidelijken.**

 **Eerst iets over Aludra's vergissing met het preigroen. De meeste mensen weten denk ik wel dat je preigroen gewoon kunt eten - het is zelfs een heel goed ingrediënt voor soep - maar het valt mij op dat veel kookboeken enkel recepten geven waarin alleen het witte deel van de prei gebruikt wordt. En als kind heb ik inderdaad een hele tijd gedacht dat preiloof niet eetbaar was. Mij lijkt het dus zeker realistisch dat iemand uit het Capitool het gewoon als keukenafval zal zien.**

 **Daarnaast wil ik ook graag een korte toelichting geven bij het personage van Andromeda. Zoals eerder gezegd kunnen volgens mij niet alle vredebewakers alleen maar slecht zijn. Per slot van rekening had je in de originele boeken ook mensen zoals Darius en Purnia. In 'De Keuze' en 'Spionne' werden vredebewakers altijd negatief neergezet. Dit vond ik eerlijk gezegd één van de zwakke punten uit mijn vorige twee verhalen omdat het nogal zwart-wit overkomt. Daarom vond ik het belangrijk om hier toch minstens één goede (ex)-vredebewaker toe te voegen die een naam krijgt en een volwaardig personage is.** **Waarmee ik eigenlijk ook al een beetje verklapt heb dat Andromeda in de volgende hoofdstukken nog zal voorkomen, hoewel ze geen echt grote hoofdrol krijgt.**

 **Maar de belangrijkste gebeurtenis uit dit hoofdstuk is natuurlijk het bombardement op district 8! In de boeken staat dat dit propagandaspotje in alle districten werd uitgezonden, dus moeten ze het in 10 ook gezien hebben. Ik kon deze gebeurtenis moeilijk weglaten nu Aludra zelf in een rebellenhospitaal werkt. Het zijn hoe dan ook harde beelden, maar voor haar en de andere verplegers is het daarnaast ook nog eens een rechtstreekse doodsbedreiging. Wat zullen de rebellen in het ziekenhuis van district 10 nu doen, denken jullie? Ik ben alvast benieuwd naar de lezersreacties (ook voor de andere gebeurtenissen in dit hoofdstuk).**

 **Tot over een maand,**

 **Azmidiske**


	8. Onverwacht bezoek

HOOFDSTUK 8: ONVERWACHT BEZOEK

Wanneer ik samen met Doran en een tiental andere verplegers de televisiekamer binnen kom, zitten Andromeda en de hoofdarts al op ons te wachten. Gisterenavond - vlak na de uitzending van het bombardement in 8 - hebben ze onmiddellijk iemand naar de stad gestuurd om de leiders van onze eigen rebellenbeweging te halen voor een noodvergadering. Ze hebben tot een stuk in de nacht met elkaar gediscussieerd. Toen Morgan een kwartiertje geleden naar de slaapzaal kwam om te zeggen dat alle verplegers met ochtenddienst meteen naar de televisiekamer moesten gaan, vermoedde ik al dat Andromeda en de hoofdarts ons zouden vertellen wat ze nu van plan zijn. Hopelijk hebben ze een echte oplossing gevonden. Zodra de hoofdarts kort in de handen klapt om aan te geven dat hij aan zijn uitleg wil beginnen, wordt iedereen stil.

"Jullie weten allemaal dat we hier niet meer veilig zijn na wat er gisteren in 8 gebeurd is," zegt hij. "Daarom zijn Andromeda, ikzelf en Milo vannacht bijeengekomen, samen met nog een paar andere rebellen."

"Wie is Milo?" vraag ik zachtjes aan Doran.

"De aanvoerder van het verzet in district 10," fluistert hij terug.

Dit is eigenlijk de eerste keer dat ik hoor hoe die man heet. Tot nu toe had niemand dat rechtstreeks aan mij verteld. Zelfs Vale en Iris niet, ook al hebben zij als leiders van de Fagetri-afdeling in 10 al vaker met hem samengewerkt. Ik heb zelf met opzet nooit naar zijn naam gevraagd, want als spionne weet ik hoe belangrijk het is om altijd voorzichtig te zijn met dit soort informatie. Misschien krijgen de vredebewakers van Snow mij vroeg of laat toch nog te pakken. Wat ik niet weet, kan ik ook niet verraden.

"Gelukkig waren we het al vrij snel eens over wat we nu moeten doen," gaat de hoofdarts verder. "De aanval in district 8 heeft aan heel veel mensen het leven gekost omdat iedereen daar samen in één groot gebouw zat. Als we niet willen dat hier hetzelfde gebeurt, is er dus eigenlijk maar één echte oplossing."

"Onze patiënten verspreiden," vult Andromeda aan.

Ik ga geïnteresseerd rechtop zitten. Dit is precies wat ik zelf ook al had bedacht. Na het zien van die propo heb ik nog uren wakker gelegen. Telkens als ik in de verte een hovercraft boven de stad hoorde vliegen, was ik bang dat hij misschien naar ons ziekenhuis zou komen. Ik bleef de hele tijd piekeren over de vraag waar we veilig zouden zijn. En ik snapte al snel dat we inderdaad moeten verhuizen. Al zou ik zelf niet weten waarheen. Maar toch heb ik vannacht een extra idee gekregen dat ik straks aan de rest van de groep wil voorstellen.

Tijdens de volgende paar minuten vertellen Andromeda en de hoofdarts tot in detail hoe ze alles zullen aanpakken. Ze willen al onze patiënten in kleinere groepen verdelen, en hen daarna naar verschillende adressen brengen. Het zal een heel karwei zijn om iedereen op zo'n korte tijd te verhuizen. Maar gelukkig hoeven we dat niet alleen te doen. Blijkbaar heeft Milo vannacht naar 13 gebeld via de telefoon in de Winnaarswijk die Doran destijds opnieuw heeft aangesloten. De onderbevelhebber van dat district - iemand die Boggs heet - beloofde om zo snel mogelijk een team te sturen dat ons komt helpen. Normaal gezien moeten die mensen nog voor deze middag hier zijn. Ze zullen zelfs vier legertenten in camouflagekleur en een lading veldbedden meenemen, zodat we ook in de bossen aan de rand van district 10 kleine hospitalen kunnen oprichten.

"We zouden één van die tenten op wandelafstand van het dorpje in het oosten kunnen zetten," suggereert Doran zodra de hoofdarts uitgesproken is. "Als ikzelf, Aludra, Enya en Nuvie terug daar gaan wonen, dan heb je al vier verplegers in de buurt."

"Dat waren we al van plan," antwoordt Andromeda. "We kennen ook al een paar mensen in de stad waarvan Milo zeker weet dat ze gewonden willen opvangen."

"In de Schapenstraat, de Leerlooierijgang en de Herdersweg," vult de hoofdarts aan. "Die straten liggen een heel eind bij elkaar vandaan."

"Er moet natuurlijk ook een plek zijn waar nieuwe patiënten zich kunnen aanmelden en waar zwaargewonden de eerste dringende verzorging krijgen," gaat Andromeda verder. "Maar gelukkig is dat al geregeld. De grote kalkoenkwekerij net buiten de stad heeft al laten weten dat we één van hun vier voorraadschuren mogen gebruiken."

"Het is natuurlijk de bedoeling dat de patiënten daar niet langer blijven dan strikt nodig is," legt de hoofdarts verder uit. "Zodra het kan, sturen we hen naar hun echte opvangadres."

"Milo zal proberen om de eigenaars van de kwekerij na de oorlog een soort van beloning te geven, want ze bewijzen ons hier echt een grote dienst mee," vult Andromeda aan. "We moeten zo snel mogelijk uit deze school vertrekken. De regering van Snow weet waarschijnlijk al dat dit gebouw nu het rebellenhospitaal van 10 is. Milo hoopt dat we tegen morgenavond iedereen in veiligheid kunnen brengen."

"Zullen de vredebewakers niet in de gaten krijgen dat we aan het verhuizen zijn?" wil de vrouw naast mij graag weten.

"Die vraag hebben wij ons vannacht ook gesteld," geeft Andromeda toe. "Maar Milo zei dat hij al een idee voor een afleidingsmanoeuvre had. Iets dat hij samen met een paar van zijn moedigste rebellen zal doen om de vredebewakers bezig te houden. Meer wou hij er niet over vertellen, want zijn plannetje kan alleen lukken als het voor ons allemaal geheim blijft."

"Zelfs wij weten dus niet precies wat hij gaat doen," zegt de hoofdarts. "Maar ik ben er zeker van dat we Milo kunnen vertrouwen."

"Misschien moeten we ook een paar leegstaande huizen in de Winnaarswijk gebruiken?" stelt iemand anders voor.

Andromeda en de hoofdarts zwijgen een paar tellen. Meteen krijg ik het ongemakkelijke gevoel dat er iets gebeurd is waar wij nog niets vanaf weten. En helaas heb ik gelijk, want het volgende moment krijgen we te horen dat Milo vannacht tijdens de noodvergadering slecht nieuws heeft meegebracht. Gisterenavond laat - ongeveer rond dezelfde tijd dat die propo werd uitgezonden - hebben drie herders die in de buurt van de Winnaarswijk schapen aan het hoeden waren een hovercraft van het regeringsleger zien voorbijvliegen. Dat toestel is midden tussen de villa's van de winnaars geland. Enkele ogenblikken later hoorden de herders hoe er een aantal schoten gelost werden, maar geen van hen durfde te gaan kijken. Per slot van rekening waren ze zelf alle drie ongewapend.

"Hebben ze dan niet geprobeerd om de rebellen te waarschuwen?" vraagt Doran.

"Natuurlijk wel," antwoordt Andromeda. "Maar toen was het al te laat."

Daarna vertelt ze in een paar zinnen hoe Milo zich samen met een groepje van vijf rebellensoldaten tot in de Winnaarswijk gewaagd heeft. De lichamen van Tim Lewis en Mira Wilson lagen allebei in een verwilderde tuin achter één van de leegstaande villa's. Alsof ze zich daar wilden verstoppen. Maar dat heeft dus niets uitgehaald.

"Milo is er zeker van dat president Snow hierachter zit," voegt de hoofdarts er nog aan toe. "Die heeft eergisteren nog op tv gezegd dat de winnaars van de Spelen zelf kunnen kiezen. Het Capitool steunen, of sterven."

"In ieder geval lijkt het mij wel duidelijk dat de Winnaarswijk voorlopig een veel te gevaarlijke plek is om patiënten naartoe te sturen," besluit Andromeda. "Gelukkig hebben we al genoeg andere opvangadressen gevonden. Er waren meer kandidaten dan we hadden gehoopt."

Achter mijn rug beginnen een stuk of vier verplegers op een verontwaardigde toon met elkaar te praten. Over de vraag welke laffe aanslagen het Capitool verder nog zal plegen na het bombardement in 8 en de brutale executie van de laatste twee overlevende winnaars uit district 10. En hoewel ik zelf ook boos ben omdat Tim en Mira op deze manier vermoord zijn, kost het mij toch heel wat moeite om mijn vingers niet in mijn oren te steken. Waarom zeggen de inwoners van district 10 altijd 'het Capitool' als ze eigenlijk 'de vijand' bedoelen? Goed, voor hen komt dat natuurlijk op hetzelfde neer. Maar voor mij niet. Het Capitool is gewoon de stad waar ik ben opgegroeid. De plek waar mijn familie en vriendinnen wonen. Wat mij betreft zijn er maar twee vijanden die we moeten bevechten. De regering van president Snow, en het vredebewakersleger dat in opdracht van die regering alle districten jarenlang onderdrukt heeft.

Al is dat niet de enige reden waarom de discussie van mijn collega's me een onbehaaglijk gevoel bezorgt. Gisteren heb ik twee oudere verplegers tegen Lucas horen zeggen dat ik mijn werk goed doe en altijd vriendelijk ben tegen de patiënten. Maar dan nog weet letterlijk iedereen in dit ziekenhuis waar ik vandaan kom. Uit de stad die zij als hun grootste vijand zien. Zelfs nu nog kan ik regelmatig merken dat sommige mensen - niet alleen Enya en Nuvie - het moeilijk blijven vinden om mijn aanwezigheid hier te aanvaarden. En na de gebeurtenissen van gisteren zal dat er volgens mij niet echt op verbeteren.

"Ik stel voor dat we nu afronden," onderbreekt de hoofdarts mijn gedachten. "Het wordt tijd dat jullie aan je ochtendshift beginnen. Zijn er nog vragen?"

Heel even blijf ik aarzelend zitten. Dan raap ik mijn moed bij elkaar en steek ik mijn hand omhoog.

"Ja?" zegt Andromeda als teken dat ik het woord krijg.

"Ik weet dat we niet meer in dit gebouw kunnen blijven," begin ik voorzichtig. "Maar misschien kunnen we hier een soort van nepziekenhuis maken om de aandacht af te leiden?"

"Hoe bedoel je, een nepziekenhuis?" wil Andromeda weten.

"Wel, we doen alsof het hospitaal nog altijd in deze school zit. Terwijl dat eigenlijk helemaal niet zo is," leg ik uit. "We kunnen bijvoorbeeld 's avonds alle lichten laten branden en de haard in de keuken verder stoken zodat er nog altijd rook uit de schoorsteen komt. Als de verkenningshovercrafts van de regering dat zien, dan hebben ze hopelijk niet zo snel door dat we eigenlijk verhuisd zijn."

"Daar hadden wij vannacht tijdens onze bijeenkomst nog niet aan gedacht," geeft de hoofdarts toe. "Maar volgens mij is het zeker een bruikbaar idee."

"De luchtafweer op het dak hiernaast moet dan wel bemand blijven, zodat het nog echter lijkt," vult Andromeda aan. "Ik zal jouw voorstel straks zelf met Milo en de andere rebellen bespreken. Met een beetje geluk hebben zij nog meer ideeën om dat nepziekenhuis zo geloofwaardig mogelijk te maken."

"Nog andere opmerkingen?" vraagt de hoofdarts zodra Andromeda is uitgesproken. Maar wanneer iedereen aangeeft dat we nu alles begrepen hebben, krijgen we te horen dat deze vergadering erop zit. We mogen aan het werk gaan en de volgende groep verplegers binnenlaten. Door het kleine venstertje in de deur kan ik zien dat ze al minstens vijf minuten op de gang staan te wachten. Dit lokaal is gewoon te klein om iedereen tegelijkertijd bijeen te roepen.

Even later loop ik samen met de anderen naar beneden om bij Lucas de instructies voor mijn shift te gaan halen. Gelukkig is er vannacht niet zo heel hevig gevochten en zijn er dus relatief weinig nieuwe gewonden bij gekomen. Het grootste deel van de voormiddag help ik met het verzorgen van patiënten die over een paar uur naar hun nieuwe adres vertrekken. Het is al na half twaalf wanneer Morgan me naar een vrouw brengt die zwaargewond is aan de rechterarm. Tot nu toe hebben we haar gevraagd om haar arm gewoon naast zich op het bed te leggen en er zo weinig mogelijk mee te bewegen. Maar nu ze samen met een tiental andere patiënten naar een dorp ergens in het westen van district 10 zal verhuizen, moet ik eerst en vooral die arm in een stevige draagdoek binden om te voorkomen dat ze tijdens de reis nog verder gekwetst geraakt.

Ik ben net klaar met het vastknopen van de mitella wanneer we het geluid van een naderende hovercraft horen. De patiënten in de kamer beginnen angstig met elkaar te fluisteren en zelf ben ik er ook helemaal niet gerust op. Dat toestel komt wel erg dichtbij. Wat als het een bommenwerper van de regering is? Ik zou niet weten waar we kunnen schuilen, en nu is het hoe dan ook al veel te laat om nog te vluchten. We zitten als ratten in de val.

Ik ren naar het raam en werp een blik door de kier in de gesloten gordijnen. Zelfs van hieruit kan ik zien dat de hovercraft geen capitoolembleem op de zijkant heeft staan. Wanneer hij ongeveer tweehonderd meter verderop in de velden achter het ziekenhuis landt, haal ik opgelucht adem. Snel draai ik me om naar de anderen.

"Niets aan de hand," zeg ik luid genoeg om boven het geroezemoes uit te komen. "Het is gewoon een groep mensen uit district 13 die ons komt helpen met verhuizen."

"Ben je daar wel zeker van?" vraagt één van de gewonden met overslaande stem. Iedereen in dit ziekenhuis weet intussen wat de regering in district 8 gedaan heeft. Gisterenavond en vannacht bleven de rebellen die propo keer op keer heruitzenden.

"De hoofdarts heeft dat vanochtend zelf gezegd," bevestig ik nog eens. "En volgens hem zouden die mensen rond deze tijd hier moeten aankomen."

Een paar minuten later kijk ik door het raam toe hoe het team uit 13 zich in de tuin van het schoolgebouw verzamelt. Daar staan de dokters van ons ziekenhuis hen al op te wachten. De groep telt minstens dertig personen. Al snap ik eerst niet goed waarom ze allemaal identiek dezelfde kleren dragen. Een lange broek en een T-shirt in een effen, grijze kleur. Terwijl ik Lucas een half uurtje geleden nog heb horen vertellen dat district 13 geen soldaten zou sturen, maar gewone burgers die ongeschikt zijn voor legerdienst. Pas dan herinner ik me weer dat alle inwoners van 13 van hun eigen overheid een standaardpakket met kleding en schoenen krijgen. Toch had ik nooit gedacht dat het zo'n saai uniform zou zijn. Er is in heel deze groep zelfs niemand die sieraden draagt. In district 10 lopen de mensen natuurlijk ook niet rond met dure juwelen van goud of zilver, maar ik heb hier al wel halskettingen met houten kralen gezien. Of leren enkelbanden zoals degene waarmee ik nu al wekenlang de tatoeage op mijn linkerbeen bedek. Zouden zelfs zo'n eenvoudige accessoires in district 13 verboden zijn? Jammer dat Doran in het operatiekwartier aan het meehelpen is, want anders had ik het misschien aan hem kunnen vragen. Maar tegelijkertijd besef ik dat dit eigenlijk niet het juiste moment is voor zulke discussies. District 13 wil ons helpen, dat is het voornaamste.

"Dus iedereen weet wat hij moet doen?" hoor ik de hoofdarts buiten vragen. "Goed, dan stel ik voor dat jullie nu aan het werk gaan."

De volgende paar uren zijn we allemaal druk bezig met de voorbereidingen van de verhuis. Al ons ziekenhuismateriaal wordt in houten kisten geladen, net als de weinige medicijnen die we nog over hebben. Jammer dat district 13 voorlopig geen nieuwe voorraad kan sturen. Zowat elk rebellenhospitaal in Panem heeft nu een groot tekort aan geneesmiddelen, en de regering van 13 kan onmogelijk iedereen tegelijk helpen. Zeker niet nu een paar van hun beste dokters zelf gestorven zijn tijdens het bombardement in district 8.

Terwijl ik er samen met de andere verplegers voor zorg dat de gewonden op tijd klaar zijn om naar hun nieuwe adressen gebracht te worden, haalt het team uit 13 het hele schoolgebouw leeg. En dat gaat verbazend snel. Vanochtend nog dacht ik stiekem dat het nooit zou lukken om ons volledige ziekenhuis op minder dan 48 uur tijd te verplaatsen. Ook al durfde ik dat tijdens de vergadering in de televisiekamer niet luidop te zeggen. Maar aan dit tempo zou het best weleens kunnen dat we tegen morgenavond inderdaad helemaal klaar geraken. Die mensen uit 13 mogen dan wel geen soldaten zijn, ze werken erg efficiënt. Omdat ze allemaal precies doen wat onze dokters van hen vragen.

De zon is al over zijn hoogste punt heen wanneer Morgan me komt vertellen dat ik naar de zolder moet gaan om mijn rugzak met persoonlijke spullen te halen. Blijkbaar zijn Nuvie en ik aangeduid om een eerste groep van twintig patiënten te begeleiden tijdens hun reis naar het dorpje waar Kivo's ouders wonen.

"Vlakbij in het Wildbos zal straks een tent met veertig bedden staan," legt Morgan uit terwijl we samen door de bijna lege gangen van het schoolgebouw lopen. "Jullie vertrekken nu al. Doran en Enya komen morgen met de andere helft van jullie groep gewonden."

 _Veertig patiënten dus,_ mompel ik in mezelf wanneer ik de deur naar de slaapzaal open duw. Dat is meer dan ik had verwacht. Maar eigenlijk is het logisch dat district 13 het grootste van onze vier noodhospitalen in de buurt van Kivo's dorp wil zetten. Per slot van rekening zullen we daar met vier zijn om iedereen te verzorgen. En zo veel verplegers telt district 10 nu ook weer niet. Hoe dan ook zullen onze patiënten in een goed gecamoufleerde tent een stuk veiliger zijn dan hier.

Een kwartiertje later klim ik samen met Nuvie in de volle huifkar die voor de ingang van het ziekenhuis staat te wachten. Lucas gaat ook met ons mee. Hij en zijn collega's hebben met opzet voor deze manier van reizen gekozen, omdat vrachtwagens en andere voertuigen met een motor hier vooral door het leger gebruikt worden. Terwijl het juist de bedoeling is dat onze verhuis geheim blijft voor de vredebewakers. Maar omdat dit nog altijd het veehoudersdistrict is, zal niemand verbaasd opkijken als er een houten wagen met twee stevige trekpaarden passeert. En dankzij het kunststof zeil boven de kar kan je ook vanuit een hovercraft niet zien dat we een heleboel gewonden bij ons hebben.

Pas wanneer we de stad verlaten en de open velden in rijden, valt het mij op hoe stil het overal is. We zijn tot nu toe nog geen enkele vredebewakerspatrouille tegengekomen en ik hoor zelfs geen geweerschoten of andere oorlogsgeluiden. Zo rustig is het hier in geen dagen geweest. Maar dat is vast geen toeval, besef ik opeens. Milo had beloofd om vandaag voor een afleidingsmanoeuvre te zorgen. Ik heb nog steeds geen flauw idee hoe zijn plan om het regeringsleger voorlopig bezig te houden in elkaar zit. Zelfs Doran en ik mochten daar ondanks ons spionageverleden helemaal niets over weten. Maar wat Milo en zijn rebellen op dit moment ook aan het doen zijn, het lijkt behoorlijk goed te werken.

De reis naar het dorpje van Kivo's ouders verloopt gelukkig zonder al te grote problemen. We moeten onderweg maar twee keer stoppen. Eerst om de paarden te laten drinken bij een beekje dat door de velden stroomt, en een paar kilometer verder nog eens omdat de schouderwonde van één van onze patiënten opnieuw is gaan bloeden. Nuvie en ik kunnen het verband onmogelijk vervangen terwijl we over een hobbelige zandweg vol kuilen aan het rijden zijn. Toch is de schemering al ingevallen wanneer we eindelijk bij Kivo's dorp aankomen. Die plek ligt helemaal in het oosten van district 10 en erg snel is zo'n huifkar niet.

Wanneer de wagen halt houdt op zo'n twintig meter afstand van de eerste huisjes, zie ik dat Vale en Iris ons staan op te wachten. Blijkbaar wisten ze al dat we vandaag zouden terugkeren. De hovercraft uit 13 heeft hier deze voormiddag het nodige materiaal voor de tent achtergelaten, zegt Iris. Samen met een groepje van vijf mensen om alle doeken en buizen correct in elkaar te steken. Gelukkig is het opzetten van de tent erg vlot gegaan. Onze patiënten kunnen vannacht al in hun nieuwe verblijf slapen. Nu moeten we hen er enkel nog naartoe brengen.

"Iris is eerst het bos in gegaan om een geschikte plek te zoeken," vertelt Vale terwijl hij en ik een draagberrie met een gewond kind optillen. "Daarna hebben we een handje geholpen met het bouwen van de tent. Hij staat nu helemaal verstopt onder een paar grote bomen, dus ik weet zeker dat je hem vanuit de lucht niet zal kunnen zien."

"Blijven de mensen uit 13 hier vannacht slapen?" wil ik weten.

"Ja, in de huifkar," antwoordt Vale. "Die vertrekt morgenochtend vroeg naar de stad om de tweede groep gewonden te gaan halen."

"Misschien kunnen ze hier nog eens voorbijvliegen wanneer ze met hun hovercraft terug naar 13 gaan," voeg ik er nog snel aan toe. "Om te controleren of die tent echt goed verstopt is. Want ik voel me eigenlijk nog altijd niet helemaal op mijn gemak."

"Goed idee," zegt Vale waarderend terwijl we ons voorzichtig en weg door het bos banen. "Ik zal het straks doorgeven."

De tent is zo grondig gecamoufleerd dat Vale hem moet aanwijzen voordat ik hem in de schemering kan zien staan. Hij had gelijk, hier zullen de vredebewakers ons niet zo snel vinden. Zodra we de draagberrie hebben neergelegd op de plaats die Lucas aangeeft, keren we terug om de volgende patiënt te halen. Bij de huifkar passeer ik langs Iris, die net met onze voerman aan het praten is. Ze bedankt hem omdat hij vandaag vrijwillig deze groep gewonden naar hier heeft gebracht. Wat nog maar eens bewijst dat je niet per definitie soldaat moet worden om een rebel te zijn. Er bestaan nog zo veel andere manieren om de revolutie te steunen.

Ik blijf even staan en trek een pluk gras uit de grond om die aan één van de trekpaarden te geven. Als klein meisje ging ik al met mijn ouders naar de jaarlijkse strijdwagenparade in het Capitool kijken - het is zelfs één van mijn vroegste herinneringen - maar dit is de eerste keer dat ik zelf zo dicht in de buurt van een volwassen paard kom. Toen ik hier pas was, hoorde ik één van de kinderen uit Kivo's dorp eens zeggen dat je paarden best met gestrekte hand kan voederen. En inderdaad, het dier neemt de pluk gras zo voorzichtig uit mijn vlakke handpalm dat ik zelfs zijn tanden niet eens voel.

Het is al bijna donker wanneer alle twintig patiënten eindelijk in de tent liggen. Lucas biedt aan om vannacht bij hen te blijven zodat Nuvie en ik weer in het dorp zelf kunnen slapen. Gelukkig hebben Andrew en Noria ook voor mij avondeten klaargemaakt. Veel is het niet - gewoon een kommetje soep en één snee spinnenbrood - maar ik ben allang blij dat er iets op mijn bord ligt. Voor deze arme mensen was het vast niet zo gemakkelijk om op zo'n korte tijd een extra maaltijd te regelen. Noria herhaalt nog een keer dat ze blij is om mij en Nuvie levend terug te zien, na wat er in district 8 is gebeurd.

"De dokters hadden ons uitgekozen om met de eerste groep mee te gaan," leg ik uit. "Enya en Doran komen morgen." Ergens voel ik me een beetje schuldig omdat ze er nu nog niet bij zijn. Per slot van rekening zijn Kivo's ouders hun zoon al verloren. Maar ik denk niet dat de regering van Snow vannacht nog het ziekenhuis in de stad zal bombarderen. Dat doen ze waarschijnlijk liever overdag, omdat er dan ook familieleden van patiënten op bezoek zijn en je zo dus een stuk meer slachtoffers zou kunnen maken. Als Doran en Enya morgen op tijd vertrekken, dan is de kans dat Andrew en Noria ook nog eens hun dochter moeten afgeven al bij al vrij klein.

Ik ga tegenover Noria aan tafel zitten en kijk nog eens het kleine huisje rond. Gek genoeg heb ik nu, op deze avond, voor de eerste keer een beetje het gevoel dat ik hier thuis kom. Misschien omdat ik nu al meer dan een maand in district 10 ben en voorlopig toch niet terug naar het Capitool kan. Of misschien ligt het aan het feit dat dit dorp waarschijnlijk een veel veiligere plaats is dan het rebellenziekenhuis in de school. Sinds mijn vertrek naar de stad is er hier nauwelijks iets veranderd. Het enige nieuwe wat ik zie, is het opgerolde tapijt dat achteraan rechtop in de hoek van de kamer staat. Wanneer ik ernaar vraag, zegt Andrew dat het eigenlijk een slaapmat voor Doran is.

"Twee dagen nadat jullie vertrokken waren, is Vale zelf ook naar de stad gegaan om nog eens met de rebellenleiders van 10 te praten," legt hij uit. "Onderweg kwam hij langs de Nationale Manege en hij zag daar dat tapijt bij het afval liggen. Er zitten een paar vlekken op die er niet meer uit gaan, maar Doran had ooit gezegd dat de zwervers in jullie Garage ook op tapijten sliepen. Dus Vale dacht dat we het wel konden gebruiken."

"Bedankt," antwoord ik. "Ik weet zeker dat Doran er blij mee zal zijn als hij morgen terugkomt."

We hebben net onze soep opgedronken als Iris ons komt halen om naar een nieuwe propo van de rebellen te kijken. Die zijn er alweer in geslaagd om de televisiekanalen in de districten over te nemen. De woonkamer van Vale en Iris zit al behoorlijk vol als we binnenkomen. Gelukkig is er op de vensterbank nog genoeg plaats vrij voor drie personen.

We hebben het begin van het filmpje gemist, maar toch herken ik meteen de ziekenhuisloods in district 8. Blijkbaar zijn Katniss en haar begeleidingsteam daar enkele ogenblikken voor het bombardement nog binnen geweest om met de gewonden te praten. Wanneer Katniss aan de patiënten vertelt dat ze na die elektrische schok in de arena een miskraam heeft gekregen, reageren de inwoners van Kivo's dorp net zo teleurgesteld als de mensen die ik op tv zie. Eigenlijk heb ik tot nu toe nooit helemaal zeker geweten of ze echt zwanger was van Peeta. Maar blijkbaar was dat dan toch het geval. Het verslag van het ziekenhuisbezoek wordt afgesloten met een beeld van Katniss die bovenop een tafel staat terwijl alle gewonden haar naam scanderen. Ik laat me van de vensterbank glijden en glip de woonkamer uit, omdat ik heel goed weet wat er nu zal volgen. En als verpleegster wil ik dat liever geen tweede keer zien.

Ik wandel rechtstreeks naar het huisje van de familie Morrison - de voordeur is niet op slot - en klim via de ladder naar de hooizolder om me uit te kleden. Wanneer Andrew en Noria na meer dan twintig minuten eindelijk terugkomen, steek ik snel mijn hoofd door een kier in het grote gordijn om hen te zeggen dat ik nu al ga slapen. Gelukkig maken ze daar geen probleem van.

Terwijl ik in bed lig, luister ik naar de stemmen van Kivo's ouders op het gelijkvloers. Ze hebben het nog steeds over de tv-uitzending van daarstraks. Zo te horen zijn ook Katniss' neef Gale, Cressida en onderbevelhebber Boggs van district 13 aan het woord geweest om extra uitleg te geven bij de aanval in district 8. Vooral die laatste heeft het bombardement heel scherp veroordeeld.

"Hij mocht dan wel een masker dragen," zegt Noria, "je kon zo aan hem zien dat hij het echt heel erg vond. Dat was zeker niet gespeeld."

Om één of andere reden zet haar opmerking me aan het denken. Tijdens onze korte verplegersopleiding hebben we geleerd dat maskers vooral gebruikt worden bij gewonden met botbreuken in hun gezicht. Die man moet dus behoorlijk ver zijn gegaan om Katniss en de anderen te beschermen. En dat hij de moeite genomen heeft om een hele groep mensen speciaal voor ons naar district 10 te sturen, bewijst in ieder geval dat hij er alles aan wil doen om een tweede drama zoals in 8 te vermijden.

"Wat zou er met Peeta Mellark aan de hand zijn, denk je?" vraagt Andrew opeens. Ik spits mijn oren om wat beter naar het gesprek te kunnen luisteren. Blijkbaar heeft de regering van Snow vlak na het einde van de rebellenpropo opnieuw een interview tussen Peeta en Caesar Flickerman uitgezonden. Korter dan het eerste, dat enkele dagen geleden op tv kwam. Maar net als toen heeft Peeta een paar opmerkelijke uitspraken gedaan. Hij houdt nog steeds vol dat deze oorlog moet eindigen voordat het te laat is. Hij zou zelfs rechtstreeks aan Katniss gevraagd hebben of zij de mensen met wie ze nu samenwerkt - de rebellen in 13 dus - wel echt vertrouwt.

"Ik vind dat die jongen er eigenlijk helemaal niet gezond uitzag," zegt Noria op besliste toon."Volgens mij hebben Vale en Iris gelijk als ze zeggen dat we hem niet zomaar mogen veroordelen."

"Dat denk ik zelf ook," antwoordt Andrew. "Als hij in de gevangenis zit, dan kan het Capitool vanalles met hem gedaan hebben waar wij niets over weten."

"Misschien zetten ze Peeta onder druk om dit soort interviews te geven," voegt Noria er nog aan toe. Vanuit mijn bed kan ik Andrews reactie niet zo goed verstaan. Al heb ik toch de indruk dat hij het helemaal met zijn vrouw eens is.

"Je mag nooit te snel een mening over iemand anders hebben," hoor ik hem nog zeggen. "Vorige herfst had ik ook eerst mijn twijfels toen Fulvia Cardew ons kwam vragen of we iemand uit het Capitool in huis zouden willen nemen. Maar nu denk ik toch dat het de juiste keuze was."

Ik probeer nog eventjes verder te luisteren naar de geluiden van Kivo's ouders die zich nu ook klaar maken om te gaan slapen, maar ik voel hoe mijn oogleden zwaar worden. Het is een lange dag geweest en die verhuis was toch behoorlijk veel werk. Ten laatste tegen morgenavond zal iedereen in ons ziekenhuis weer veilig zijn. Als alles goed gaat, tenminste.

* * *

De volgende ochtend maakt Noria me al vroeg wakker. Ik moet me ten laatste om acht uur bij Lucas melden, want vandaag heb ik de eerste werkshift. Straks zal Nuvie de namiddagdienst doen. Na het ontbijt - alweer geitenmelk - doe ik mijn verplegersband om en ga ik rechtsreeks op weg naar de plek waar we gisteren de tent hebben opgezet. Gelukkig kan ik nu eigenlijk niet meer verloren lopen. Vale heeft samen met het team uit 13 een elektriciteitskabel vanuit zijn huis tot aan ons nieuwe veldhospitaal getrokken. Die hoef nu alleen maar te volgen. Ik hou mijn ogen strak op de grond gericht, want de kabel verdwijnt op sommige plekken helemaal onder een dikke laag dorre bladeren.

Zodra ik de tent binnen wandel, staat Lucas al klaar met een aantal eenvoudige opdrachten. Brood snijden voor onze twintig patiënten. Controleren wie er een schoon verband nodig heeft. Een aantal chirurgische instrumenten ontsmetten en daarna in een steriele doek wikkelen om ze te bewaren tot we ze opnieuw nodig hebben. Na ongeveer een half uur komt Lucas me zeggen dat hij naar het dorp wil om nog een paar dingen met Vale en Iris te bespreken. Maar voorlopig kan ik hier wel even alleen verder.

Ik maak nog eens een extra ronde langs alle veldbedden en zie dat de infuuszak van patiënt nummer negentien - een meisje van ongeveer mijn leeftijd - helemaal leeg is. Eigenlijk zou ze nu een nieuwe dosis medicatie moeten krijgen. Iets wat ik haar helaas niet kan geven omdat onze voorraad van dit geneesmiddel nu echt volledig is opgebruikt. Dus ga ik naar het meisje toe om haar infuus te verwijderen, zoals Lucas me daarstraks al vroeg. Het heeft weinig zin om dat ding nu nog langer in haar arm te laten zitten. Terwijl ik voorzichtig alles opruim en de arm van het meisje in een betere positie leg, denk ik heel eventjes terug aan Gerry. Hopelijk eindigt deze patiënt niet zoals hij. Net wanneer ik klaar ben met het weghalen van het infuus, hoor ik achter mijn rug het zeil voor de ingang van de tent bewegen. Het volgende moment komt Lucas samen met Nuvie naar binnen.

"Er is bezoek voor je in het dorp," zegt Lucas. "Je moet nu naar het huis van de familie Morrison gaan. Nuvie neemt het hier wel over."

Bezoek? Voor mij? Dat was wel het laatste wat ik verwachtte. Doran en Enya komen ten vroegste deze namiddag pas terug. Maar toch weet ik nu al dat paniek nergens voor nodig is. Moesten er vredebewakers in het dorp zijn, dan zou Lucas me nooit in mijn eentje naar ginder sturen. Al vraag ik me wel af wie er dan speciaal voor mij hierheen is gekomen. Om één of andere reden maakt het me zelfs een beetje nieuwsgierig, dus blijf ik niet langer treuzelen.

Even later sta ik voor het huisje van Kivo's ouders. Zodra Andrew de deur opendoet, zie ik haar aan tafel zitten. Ik herken haar onmiddellijk, ook al draagt ze die vreselijke grijze kleren uit district 13 waarin iedereen op elkaar lijkt. Maar de ingelegde zilveren bloemen in haar wangen zijn nog altijd even opvallend als vroeger.

"Dag Fulvia," zeg ik verrast. "Wat doe jij hier?"

* * *

 **Een korter hoofdstuk deze keer, en eigenlijk ook vooral een soort van overgangshoofdstuk. Wat vinden jullie van de oplossing om alle ziekenhuispatiënten over zo veel mogelijk adressen te verspreiden? Komt dat min of meer overeen met wat jullie zelf verwachtten, of hadden jullie een heel ander idee?**

 **Daarnaast nog een tweede vraag. In de boeken van Collins werd de uitdrukking 'het Capitool' vaak gebruikt als synoniem voor 'de vijand'. Vanuit het standpunt van Katniss en de meeste andere canonpersonages is dat natuurlijk logisch. Maar in een verhaal als het mijne vind ik het gewoon niet kloppen. Ik kan me onmogelijk voorstellen dat Aludra, Doran of een andere capitoolrebel zomaar die uitdrukking zou gebruiken (tenzij eventueel in een gesprek met districtsinwoners). Daarom laat ik hen altijd spreken over 'de regering van Snow' of iets dergelijks. Vinden jullie dat een goede keuze?**

 **Hoewel dit zeker niet mijn belangrijkste hoofdstuk is, heb ik wel geprobeerd om het af te sluiten met een kleine cliffhanger. Hebben jullie een idee over de reden achter Fulvia's bezoek? In hoofdstuk 9 zal je hier meer over kunnen lezen.**


	9. Aludra's bekentenis

HOOFDSTUK 9: ALUDRA'S BEKENTENIS

Andrew houdt de deur voor me open zodat ik naar binnen kan gaan. Ik veeg snel mijn schoenen af aan de deurmat en ga dan tegenover Fulvia aan tafel zitten. Het is een hele verrassing om haar uitgerekend hier terug te zien, want ik weet dat ze vlak na het einde van de Kwartskwelling samen met Plutarch naar 13 is vertrokken om de opstand van daaruit te leiden. Ik had eigenlijk niet verwacht dat ze zelf in haar eentje een ander district zou bezoeken. Maar dat ze nu naar dit afgelegen dorpje aan de rand van district 10 is gekomen, kan eigenlijk maar één ding betekenen.

"Ik ben hier omdat ik jou iets wil vragen," bevestigt Fulvia mijn vermoedens. "Ik zal proberen om zo kort mogelijk uit te leggen waarover het gaat, want ik heb geen tijd om hier echt lang te blijven."

Fulvia vraagt aan Andrew om de voordeur te sluiten - ze wil liever niet dat iedereen zomaar meeluistert - en begint dan haar verhaal. Vanochtend vroeg is ze in district 13 mee aan boord gegaan van een transporthovercraft. Dat toestel kwam nog wat extra materiaal leveren voor een tweede ziekenhuistent vlak bij een naburig dorpje, waar Morgan nu samen met drie anderen een groep van dertig patiënten verzorgt. Tot een paar uur geleden wist Fulvia niet dat ik zelf ook vrijwillig rebellenverpleegster ben geworden, en ze had ook nooit gedacht dat ik daarvoor zou kiezen. Gelukkig staat ze wel achter mijn beslissing. Maar vandaag heeft ze mij voor iets heel anders nodig. Iets dat dringend genoeg is om helemaal vanuit 13 naar hier te komen.

"Plutarch en president Coin zijn erg tevreden over onze eerste propo," legt Fulvia uit terwijl ze haar handen in elkaar vouwt. "Ook al was het eigenlijk niet de bedoeling dat Katniss echt zou meevechten met het rebellenleger. Ik had zelf voorgesteld om gewoon in de studio te filmen, maar het resultaat daarvan was niet wat we gehoopt hadden."

Er is iets vreemds met de manier waarop Fulvia dat laatste zegt. Het lijkt wel alsof ze moeite moet doen om haar teleurstelling te verbergen. Zouden die eerste opnames echt zo slecht geweest zijn? Toch weet ik dat ik voorlopig beter kan zwijgen. Fulvia mag dan wel een prima verzetsleidster zijn, ze heeft nooit goed kunnen verdragen dat één van haar eigen ideeën de mist in gaat.

"Daarom heb ik gisteren een nieuw voorstel gedaan," vertelt ze. "Coin heeft het zelf goedgekeurd en ik mocht er meteen aan beginnen. Dus ik denk dat het wel iets kan worden."

In een paar woorden legt Fulvia me uit wat ze precies van plan is. Ze wil samen met Finnick een reeks propo's maken rond de gestorven tributen. Niet allemaal natuurlijk, want na 75 jaar Hongerspelen zijn het er gewoon veel te veel. Maar volgens Fulvia zal één van deze 'In onze herinnering'-filmpjes per district wel volstaan. De mensen moeten onthouden waarom het belangrijk is dat ze de rebellen blijven steunen. En een eerbetoon aan hun overleden kinderen zou wat dat betreft weleens heel overtuigend kunnen zijn. Net daarom heeft Finnick aan Fulvia beloofd om haar hierbij te helpen.

"Dus je wilt dat Finnick mij interviewt over Kivo?" vraag ik.

"Nee," zegt Fulvia ernstig. "Ik wil dat jij zijn spotje helemaal zelf inspreekt."

"Ik?" stamel ik verbaasd. "Ik weet niet of ik dat wel kan. Ik vond Kivo wel zielig met zijn manke voet en daarom moest ik ook aan Doran denken, maar eigenlijk heb ik hem nooit echt gekend. Hij heeft zelfs niet eens geweten dat ik besta."

"En toch vind ik dat jij hier de juiste persoon voor bent," houdt Fulvia vol. "Kivo Morrison mag dan wel een onbelangrijke tribuut geweest zijn die iedereen allang vergeten is, hij heeft er in zijn eentje voor gezorgd dat jij van een rijke capitooltiener veranderd bent in één van de jongste spionnen uit heel Panem. Wat levert een betere 'in onze herinnering'-propo op, denk je?"

"Fulvia heeft gelijk," zegt Andrew opeens. Tot nu toe is hij gewoon zwijgend bij de voordeur blijven staan. Dit is de eerste keer dat hij zich met het gesprek bemoeit. "Noria is nu met de andere herders schapen aan het hoeden, maar we hebben daarstraks samen met Fulvia overlegd. En wij vinden allebei dat je dit moet doen. Vale en Iris hebben trouwens al hetzelfde gezegd."

"Die ben ik op straat tegengekomen toen ik in het dorp aankwam," legt Fulvia uit. "Ze hebben mij nog verteld in welk huisje ik moest zijn."

Ik neem snel even de tijd om alles op een rijtje te zetten. Samen met Kivo's ouders zijn Vale en Iris de mensen in district 10 die ik het meest vertrouw. Als zijn er alle vier achter staan, dan moet ik het voorstel van Fulvia misschien gewoon aanvaarden. _Enya zal wel weer boos zijn als ze dit hoort_ , bedenk ik aarzelend. _Ze heeft mij altijd gehaat en nu moet uitgerekend ik op tv over haar broer gaan praten._ Maar wat ik ook doe, voor Enya zal het toch nooit goed zijn. Dus eigenlijk maakt het weinig verschil dat ik nu op Fulvia's vraag inga.

"Oké dan, "antwoord ik uiteindelijk. "Ik zal het proberen. Maar ik kan toch moeilijk zomaar vertellen dat ik rebel ben geworden voor Kivo? Als jullie dat uitzenden, dan weten de vredebewakers direct waar ze mij moeten zoeken."

"Daar heb ik zelf ook al aan gedacht," geeft Fulvia eerlijk toe. "Dus gaan we die propo op zo'n manier in elkaar zetten dat het voor niemand van jullie echt gevaarlijk wordt. Dat is trouwens één van de redenen waarom ik in district 13 wil filmen. Maar dan moeten we wel nu vertrekken."

Fulvia staat op van de tafel om haar schoenen te halen die ze bij de voordeur had gezet. Zelf kom ik ook overeind, want ik voel dat het weinig zin heeft om nu nog bezwaren te maken. En ik heb daarnet zelf beloofd dat ik zou meewerken. Ook al vraag ik me nog steeds af wat ik straks over Kivo zou kunnen vertellen. Het enige dat ik over hem weet, is dat hij een manke tribuut was in de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen en dat de Spelmakers hem op dag acht de dood in hebben gejaagd door een gevecht met de Beroeps uit te lokken. Zou Fulvia die beelden willen tonen in het spotje?

"Ben je klaar?" onderbreekt Fulvia mijn gedachten.

"Ja," antwoord ik. "Nee, wacht even," verbeter ik mezelf snel. Ik draai me om en beklim de ladder naar de hooizolder. Daar, op de houten planken boven het bed dat ooit van Kivo was, ligt mijn rugzak met persoonlijke spullen uit het Capitool. Nu ben ik extra blij dat ik die niet ben kwijtgeraakt.

"Er zit iets in dat we misschien kunnen gebruiken," leg ik uit wanneer ik terug beneden in de kleine woonkamer van Kivo's ouders sta en de zak wat steviger op mijn rug hang. Fulvia kijkt wel verbaasd, maar gelukkig lijkt ze niet van plan te zijn om hier een probleem van te maken.

"We zullen pas vanavond terugkomen," hoor ik haar tegen Andrew zeggen terwijl ze de voordeur openduwt.

"Tot straks," mompel ik nog snel voordat ik Fulvia naar buiten volg. Achter haar rug steekt Andrew even zijn duim omhoog, alsof hij me succes wil wensen. Nu weet ik zeker dat ik het 'In-onze-herinnering'-spotje van zijn zoon niet wil verpesten.

Als we flink doorstappen en gewoon de rand van het Wildbos blijven volgen, dan kunnen we over een kwartier al in het volgende dorp zijn. Daar staat de transporthovercraft op ons te wachten. Terwijl we naast elkaar over een smal zandweggetje wandelen, vraag ik Fulvia hoe ze wil vermijden dat de regering mijn onderduikadres zal ontdekken.

"Eigenlijk is het heel eenvoudig," begint Fulvia. "President Snow en zijn vredebewakers denken dat wij je na het einde van de Kwelling naar district 13 hebben gebracht. Dus moeten we dat idee nu verder in stand houden. Jij vertelt in de propo dat je al sinds het begin van de oorlog bij de andere rebellen in 13 zit, en je zegt niets over de familie Morrison. De kans is groot dat onze vijanden het dan ook echt zullen geloven."

"Weet je dat helemaal zeker?' dring ik aan. "Als ze weten dat Kivo voor mij geen gewone tribuut was, dan zullen ze misschien ook snappen dat ik nu bij zijn ouders woon."

"Daar zou ik me niet al te veel zorgen over maken," antwoordt Fulvia meteen. "Ik heb al heel wat Spelmakersvergaderingen meegemaakt sinds ik Plutarchs assistente ben. En wees er maar zeker van, die weten goed genoeg dat alle districtsinwoners hen haten. Vooral dan de ouders van tributen die in de arena gestorven zijn. President Snow en de Spelmakers zullen nooit zomaar denken dat de ouders van Kivo jou willen helpen met onderduiken. Integendeel, ze zullen er vanuit gaan dat Andrew en Noria juist een hekel aan jou hebben. Gewoon omdat je uit het Capitool komt en veel rijker bent dan eender wie in hun dorp."

Na even nadenken besef ik dat Fulvia weleens gelijk zou kunnen hebben. Kijk maar naar Enya en Nuvie, die precies zo gereageerd hebben als Fulvia nu zegt. En onze regering staat nu niet bepaald bekend om haar vergevingsgezindheid. Na 75 jaar Hongerspelen zijn de districten volgens hen nog altijd niet genoeg gestraft. Zelfs voor onze eigen dakloze capitoolinwoners zijn ze onmenselijk streng. Als ze zelf zo vol haat zitten, dan zullen ze vast denken dat Andrew en Noria mij nu ook haten. En in dat geval komen ze mij hier waarschijnlijk niet zo snel zoeken.

"Ik heb trouwens besloten om het helemaal veilig te spelen en Kivo's spotje voorlopig nog niet uit te zenden," onderbreekt Fulvia mijn gedachten. "Dat wil ik pas voor de eerste keer doen als de gevechten hier voorbij zijn. Dan kunnen de vredebewakers je hoe dan ook niet meer komen arresteren."

"Dus je wil het uitstellen tot na de verovering van district 10?" vraag ik verbaasd. "Dat is toch veel te laat?"

"Volgens mij niet," verbetert Fulvia. "Deze propo's maken we vooral om de mensen in de districten moed te geven. En dat zal zeker nodig zijn als we willen dat ze hun eigen district ook na de verovering blijven verdedigen tegen het leger van Snow. Je weet wat Plutarch daar altijd over zegt. Een revolutie laten slagen is eigenlijk vrij gemakkelijk, het is veel moeilijker-"

"-om na de revolutie het land succesvol te besturen," vul ik als vanzelf aan. Tijdens onze verzetsvergaderingen in het Capitool heb ik vaak genoeg gehoord hoe Plutarch dat citaat gebruikte. Ik weet nog altijd niet van wie het oorspronkelijk komt. Maar ik denk wel dat het klopt. En als dat zo is, dan kan het inderdaad nuttig zijn om ook na de inname van 10 propo's te blijven uitzenden. Ook al zal het daardoor nog even duren voordat Kivo's spotje echt op tv komt. Milo en zijn rebellen hebben in de stad al belangrijke vorderingen gemaakt en de vredebewakers verliezen steeds meer terrein. Maar district 10 is nog steeds niet definitief in onze handen.

"Plutarch zou liever zien dat we jouw filmpje nu al uitzenden," mompelt Fulvia meer in zichzelf dan tegen mij. "Maar Coin heeft zelf gezegd dat de 'In onze herinnering'-propo's mijn verantwoordelijkheid zijn, dus ik doe het zoals ik het wil."

"Wat zei je?" vraag ik voorzichtig. "Ik heb je niet zo goed verstaan." Eigenlijk is dat niet waar, maar om één of andere reden heb ik het gevoel dat Fulvia daarnet iets zei wat ze liever voor zichzelf had gehouden.

"O, niks," antwoordt Fulvia snel. "We moeten ons trouwens haasten als we op tijd bij de hovercraft willen zijn." Ze begint sneller stappen en ook ik verhoog mijn tempo zodat ik naast haar kan blijven lopen. Ik voel mijn rugzak verschuiven en trek één van de draagriemen wat strakker aan zodat de zak opnieuw stevig op zijn plaats hangt.

"Wat zit er eigenlijk in die rugzak?" vraag Fulvia.

"Een paar dingen uit mijn slaapkamer thuis. Kleren en zo. En een jurk die ik misschien kan aantrekken tijdens het filmen," voeg ik er nog aan toe. Ook al is dat eigenlijk niet de echte reden waarom ik de rugzak nu bij me draag. Er zit nog iets anders in dat ik straks absoluut aan Fulvia wil tonen voordat we aan Kivo's propo beginnen.

Maar tot mijn verbazing antwoordt Fulvia dat ik tijdens het maken van de 'In onze herinnering'-propo beter geen kleding uit het Capitool draag. Ook al is het logisch dat ik bij mijn vlucht naar 13 een paar persoonlijke spullen heb meegenomen, een dure roze jurk zal op de mensen van district 10 echt niet de juiste indruk maken. Capitoolinwoners zoals wij mogen het dan wel de normaalste zaak van de wereld vinden om voor een tv-optreden mooie kleren aan te trekken, in de districten denken ze daar helemaal anders over. Zij zien het als een teken van overbodige rijkdom. Luxe die ten koste van andere mensen gaat.

"Ik heb dat zelf ook pas voor de eerste keer echt begrepen toen Dalton zei dat we Katniss zonder make-up moesten filmen. Hij beweerde dat te veel schmink niet goed overkwam omdat alleen het Capitool zoiets zou doen."

"Dalton?" zeg ik terwijl ik verrast mijn pas inhoud. "Is die dan van hier naar district 13 gevlucht?"

"Ja," geeft Fulvia toe terwijl ze mij verbaasd aankijkt. "Hoe weet jij dat?"

"Noria heeft mij ooit verteld over een man die Dalton heet en die uit dit district is vertrokken omdat hij illegaal had gejaagd," leg ik uit. "Dus ik dacht dat het wel dezelfde persoon zou zijn."

"Tegen mij heeft hij altijd verteld dat hij uit 10 komt," bevestigt Fulvia. "Hij doet nu af en toe mee aan onze rebellenvergaderingen."

Dat weet ik dan ook alweer. En als Dalton - die nota bene hier geboren is - vindt dat schmink en dure kleding verkeerd zullen overkomen, dan kan ik mijn roze jurk inderdaad beter in mijn rugzak laten.

"Tijdens het filmen wil ik dat je een broek en T-shirt van district 13 aanhebt," gaat Fulvia verder. "Zo kunnen we geloofwaardig maken dat je daar nu ook echt woont. Maar je moet wel de band rond je arm uitdoen, want die zou je weleens kunnen verraden. Als je in het ziekenhuis van 13 zou werken, dan had je wel een volledig verplegersuniform gekregen."

In gedachten sla ik mezelf voor het hoofd omdat ik daar nog niet eerder op ben gekomen. Natuurlijk kan ik straks alleen in de typische kledij van district 13 gefilmd worden. Als iedereen daar hetzelfde draagt - zoals ik gisteren nog kon zien bij de groep die ons kwam helpen - dan moet ik dat ook doen als we de regering echt willen misleiden.

"Eigenlijk heb ik mijn rugzak voor iets anders meegenomen," zeg ik snel om mijn blunder te maskeren. In het kort vertel ik aan Fulvia hoe ik vorige lente met mijn ouders naar de vierenzeventigste arena ging en op de laatste dag van onze vakantie stiekem winterkruid heb neergelegd bij Kivo's merksteen. De foto daarvan staat nog steeds op mijn holo. Gelukkig heb ik er destijds aan gedacht om die in mijn rugzak voor noodgevallen te steken. Want daardoor had ik hem bij me toen Doran me in het Capitool kwam ontvoeren.

Nu is het Fulvia's beurt om verrast te blijven staan. Ik heb de foto van het winterkruid één keer aan andere rebellen getoond, toen Doran en ik de reis naar district 10 gemaakt hebben. Maar blijkbaar heeft niemand dat aan Fulvia verteld. Ze zou zelf nooit op het idee gekomen zijn om in de arena bloemen neer te leggen, geeft ze eerlijk toe. Al vindt ze het wel goed dat ik het gedaan heb. Een foto als deze is volgens haar zeker bruikbaar voor onze propo. Misschien zou het zelfs één van de sterkste beelden uit het hele filmpje kunnen worden.

"Hoe wil je die foto erin verwerken?" vraag ik. Eigenlijk heeft Fulvia me nu nog altijd niet uitgelegd wat ik straks moet zeggen. Meteen word ik weer nerveus. Stel je voor dat ik dat spotje verknoei. Dan zou iedereen teleurgesteld zijn.

"Dat vertel ik je straks wel als we in de hovercraft zitten," antwoordt ze. Blijkbaar heeft ze dus al een idee in gedachten.

We stappen nog een paar minuten stevig door en bereiken dan het dorpje waar Fulvia vanochtend vroeg is geland. Onze tweede ziekenhuistent is nergens te zien. Morgan en de anderen hebben hem natuurlijk ook ergens veilig onder de bomen van het Wildbos opgezet. Fulvia en ik haasten ons naar de hovercraft, die al met geopende deuren op ons staat te wachten. Even later stijgen we op en zetten we koers naar district 13.

Zodra we in de lucht hangen, vertelt Fulvia dat de reis ongeveer twee uur zal duren. We hebben dus ruim genoeg tijd om tot in detail de inhoud van Kivo's spotje te bespreken. Het basisidee van Fulvia is eigenlijk heel eenvoudig. Ik moet gewoon mijn persoonlijke verhaal vertellen. Hoe ik vroeger net als bijna alle capitoolinwoners fan was van de Hongerspelen, maar door Kivo's deelname van mening veranderde en me uiteindelijk zelfs bij de rebellen wilde aansluiten.

"Ben je er zeker van dat zoiets gaat werken?" vraag ik aarzelend. "Als het de bedoeling is om een eerbetoon aan de tributen te maken, dan moeten die filmpjes toch over hen gaan en niet over mij?"

"Zoals ik daarstraks al zei, volgens mij heb jij een heel sterk verhaal," benadrukt Fulvia. "Eén dat de mensen echt kan overtuigen. Maar dan moet je het wel goed brengen."

Terwijl we over de wildernis van Panem vliegen, beginnen Fulvia en ik met de voorbereiding van Kivo's propagandaspotje. Er is te weinig tijd om mij lange teksten uit het hoofd te laten leren, dus zetten we enkel de eerste paar zinnen van het filmpje op papier. De rest kan ik zo wel vertellen. Per slot van rekening heb ik alles zelf meegemaakt. Fulvia en ik geraken het er al snel over eens dat we mijn verhaal best gewoon in chronologische volgorde uitwerken, en dat ik echt bij het begin zal moeten beginnen.

"Dan zit er niets anders op dan te praten over wat er in de Tranfser is gebeurd toen ik twaalf was," zucht ik. Eigenlijk vind ik het een beetje eng om dat geheim met duizenden andere mensen te delen. Maar ik heb toch geen keuze als ik straks een geloofwaardige propo wil maken. Ik weet dat Fulvia het verhaal over de executie van de zwerver intussen ook kent. Doran heeft het haar tijdens de Kwartskwelling in grote lijnen uitgelegd, vlak na één van de vergaderingen waar ik door mijn huisarrest niet bij kon zijn.

"Dat lijkt mij niet echt nodig," wimpelt Fulvia af. "Per slot van rekening is dat nu al jaren geleden."

"En toch moet ik het vertellen," werp ik tegen met een vastberaden stem die Fulvia een beetje uit haar evenwicht lijkt te brengen. Normaal gezien sla ik nooit zo'n toon tegen haar aan. Maar nu heb ik er een goede reden voor.

"Als ik er niet per ongeluk bij was geweest toen ze die zwerver neerschoten, dan zou ik nooit bij de Garage gewerkt hebben. Het is juist daar dat ik Doran ben tegengekomen en zonder hem was ik niet over Kivo's manke been gaan piekeren. En dan zou ik nu geen rebel zijn."

Gelukkig geeft Fulvia al snel toe dat ik deze keer inderdaad gelijk heb. Ze stelt wel voor om Dorans naam nergens te gebruiken, een idee waar ik onmiddellijk mee akkoord ga. Namen noemen is altijd riskant. En voor dit spotje is het eigenlijk al voldoende om gewoon te vertellen dat ik een zwerver met een kreupele voet had leren kennen. Die uitleg zal wel volstaan.

De rest van de vlucht overleggen we vooral over de vraag wat ik straks wel en niet mag zeggen. Dat ik nu bij de familie Morrison ondergedoken zit, moet ik uiteraard verzwijgen. Ook over mijn werk in de Garage zal ik een paar leugentjes om bestwil vertellen. Op dit moment zijn de vredebewakers er nog altijd van overtuigd dat Talitha's box echt de enige was die we hadden. Het is voor iedereen veiliger om dat zo te houden. Toch maak ik me weinig zorgen om het feit dat we straks de waarheid een beetje zullen verdraaien. Het gaat om kleine details die er eigenlijk niet toe doen en ik ben allang blij dat ik na wekenlang zwijgen alsnog de kans krijg om vrijuit over de daklozen van het Capitool te praten. Zodra Fulvia groen licht geeft om Kivo's spotje op tv te tonen, zullen de inwoners van 10 eindelijk weten dat ook bij ons niet iedereen even rijk is. Ik ben best zenuwachtig, want ergens voelt het wel alsof ik straks een soort van bekentenis moet afleggen. Vroeg of laat zal heel district 10 dit spotje te zien krijgen. Dit wordt de eerste keer dat ik mijn verhaal aan zo'n grote groep mensen vertel. Terwijl ik het voor mijn ouders en vriendinnen juist altijd zorgvuldig geheim heb gehouden.

Ruim anderhalf uur lang zijn we druk bezig met de voorbereiding van de propo. Zelfs tijdens de lunch - een tot op de gram afgewogen maaltijd uit de proviandkast van de hovercraft - gaan we gewoon verder met overleggen. Fulvia is van plan om deze namiddag alle nodige beelden te filmen, zodat Cressida en Messalla straks al aan de montage kunnen beginnen. Daarbij mogen ze zeker niet vergeten om de foto van het winterkruid op de juiste plaats toe te voegen. Die zal pas helemaal op het einde van het filmpje getoond worden. Als alles goed gaat, kan het spotje over Kivo morgenavond al klaar zijn.

"Eigenlijk hoop ik tegen dan ook de propo's van Rue en Mags af te krijgen," zegt Fulvia terwijl we samen nog een laatste keer het lijstje doornemen met alle dingen die ik zeker moet vertellen. "Finnick zou deze voormiddag zijn teksten inspreken. De arenabeelden van die twee tributen hadden we gelukkig al."

"Hoe zijn jullie daaraan geraakt?" vraag ik nieuwsgierig. Plutarch is waarschijnlijk wel zo slim geweest om op tijd een kopie te maken van alle opnames uit de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen, zodat hij die tijdens de oorlog zou kunnen gebruiken. Maar hij en Fulvia zijn onmiddellijk na het einde van de Kwartskwelling naar district 13 vertrokken. Hij kan dus nooit genoeg tijd gehad hebben om ook die beelden mee te nemen.

"Beetee probeert al een paar dagen om ook het televisiekanaal van het Capitool te hacken," legt Fulvia uit. "Hij kan nu nog geen live-uitzendingen onderbreken, maar het is hem al wel gelukt om in het Nationale Archief te komen. Daar heeft hij eergisteren de opnames van de derde Kwartskwelling teruggevonden. Al zal het voor Finnick wel zwaar zijn om die opnieuw te moeten zien."

"Hoe gaat het nu eigenlijk met Finnick?" wil ik weten. Als rebel heb ik nog vaak teruggedacht aan ons gesprek, die ene avond toen hij speciaal voor mijn verjaardag naar de flat van mijn ouders was gekomen. Zijn verhalen over de armoede en uitbuiting in de districten zijn één van de redenen waarom ik bij het Verzet wou gaan. Juist daarom ben ik blij dat Plutarch hem levend uit de arena kon halen.

"Niet zo goed," geeft Fulvia eerlijk toe. Daarna vertelt ze dat Finnick vlak na de Kwelling mentaal volledig gekraakt is. De stress om Katniss en Peeta in de arena te beschermen tegen al hun vijanden, de dood van Mags en de arrestatie van zijn vriendin Annie zijn gewoon te veel voor hem geweest. Het heeft de dokters en psychologen van district 13 heel wat moeite gekost om hem er zover bovenop te helpen dat hij in ieder geval nog kan meewerken aan de rebellenopstand. Maar volgens Fulvia zal het nog heel lang duren voordat hij echt genezen is, als dat ooit gebeurt. Ze vreest zelfs dat er niet veel voor nodig is om hem een nieuwe zenuwinzinking te bezorgen.

"Al vind ik het wel hoopgevend dat hij zich jou nog kan herinneren," zegt Fulvia. "Ik heb zelf aan hem gevraagd om Kivo's spotje door jou te laten inspreken. Eerst wist hij niet meer wie je was, zelfs jouw naam zei hem niets. Wat misschien ook normaal is als je bedenkt dat hij tijdens de Kwelling wel andere dingen aan zijn hoofd had. Pas toen ik over de daklozen begon, herinnerde hij zich jullie gesprek weer."

"Heeft hij ooit iets over mij gezegd tegen Katniss of de andere tributen?"

"Nee," zegt Fulvia op een toon die duidelijk maakt dat ze volledig zeker is van haar zaak. "Zoals ik al zei, de Kwelling was daar echt niet het juiste moment voor. En je kan moeilijk van hem verwachten dat hij er nog over zou beginnen nu Katniss en hijzelf al meer dan genoeg problemen hebben."

Meteen ben ik een beetje beschaamd over mijn vraag. Katniss en Finnick hebben allebei verschrikkelijke dingen meegemaakt. Dan is het ergens best wel egoïstisch om te veronderstellen dat Finnick nu nog veel met mijn verhaal bezig zou zijn. _Hij kan trouwens helemaal niets vertellen over de daklozen,_ denk ik bij mezelf. _Fulvia heeft na het voorlezen van de kaart nog naar hem getelefoneerd om hem te zeggen dat hij daarover beslist zijn mond moet houden._ Maar blijkbaar is Finnick mij dus toch niet helemaal vergeten.

"Finnick vindt zelf ook dat jij de 'In onze herinnering' propo van Kivo moet inspreken," onderbreekt Fulvia mijn gedachten. "Zodra hij weer wist wie je was, hield hij vol dat jij er de meest geschikte persoon voor bent."

Die opmerking maakt meer indruk op mij dan Fulvia waarschijnlijk zelf beseft. Als zelfs Finnick - die twee keer tribuut is geweest - erachter staat, dan hoef ik niet meer te twijfelen of die propo wel een goed idee is. In stilte beloof ik mezelf om straks mijn uiterste best te doen. Net op dat moment hoor ik het geluid van de motoren veranderen en voel ik dat de hovercraft begint te vertragen. Een teken dat we bijna op onze bestemming zijn.

Even later hangen we boven het grondgebied van district 13. De ruïnes van de vroegere stad zijn na 75 jaar zodanig overwoekerd dat ik ze bijna niet meer kan zien. Alleen het plein met het oude Gerechtsgebouw is nog te herkennen. De hovercraft landt een meter of tweehonderd verder op een grasvlakte waarvan Fulvia zegt dat het een trainingsveld voor het leger is. Vlak voordat we uitstappen meldt Fulvia via de boordradio dat we aangekomen zijn en vraagt ze om een cameraman naar boven te sturen. We moeten een paar minuten wachten en die tijd gebruik ik om een grijze broek en T-shirt uit district 13 aan te trekken. Gelukkig is mijn kapsel al ontkleurd. Een rebel die echt in 13 verblijft, zou hier nooit met geverfde haren mogen rondlopen. Pas dan herinner ik me dat ik ook de verplegersband van mijn arm moet halen. Zodra ik klaar ben, gaan Fulvia en ik samen op weg naar de plek waar ze de eerste beelden van het spotje wil opnemen.

Even later staan we samen met Pollux voor het oude Gerechtsgebouw. Hij begroet me met een kort handgebaar en begint dan meteen zijn filmmateriaal op te stellen. Het is fijn om hem nog eens terug te zien, al vind ik het wel een beetje jammer dat zijn broer Castor er niet bij is. Maar Fulvia zegt dat we aan één cameraman wel genoeg hebben.

"Wie is onze regisseur?" wil ik weten. Die vraag had ik daarstraks in de hovercraft nog niet gesteld.

"Ikzelf," antwoordt Fulvia. "Cressida en Messalla hebben vandaag heel wat werk in de montagekamer, en Coin heeft mij de verantwoordelijkheid voor de 'In onze herinnering'-spotjes gegeven. Maar nu wil ik echt wel aan het werk gaan," voegt ze er aan toe terwijl ze op haar horloge kijkt. "We hebben maar een paar uur de tijd."

Pollux controleert nog een laatste keer of de camera goed staat terwijl Fulvia en ik met zijn tweeën tegen de grote dubbele ingangsdeur van het Gerechtsgebouw beginnen te duwen. Ook al is die niet echt op slot, toch moeten we flink wat kracht zetten voordat hij eindelijk met veel gekraak opendraait. Dit gebouw wordt natuurlijk al tientallen jaren niet meer gebruikt. Fulvia had zelfs een papier met de expliciete toestemming van president Coin nodig om hier te mogen filmen.

Even later sta ik helemaal alleen in de centrale hal en hoor ik hoe Fulvia achter mijn rug voorzichtig de deur weer dicht laat vallen. Meteen wordt het een stuk donkerder in de hal. De ramen zijn zo vreselijk vuil dat ze nauwelijks zonlicht doorlaten. _Vast nooit meer gewassen na de Donkere Dagen,_ kan ik niet nalaten te denken. Nieuwsgierig probeer ik om me heen te kijken. Tegen de muur aan de linkerkant staan een paar houten stoelen met roodfluwelen zitting gestapeld, maar in het schemerduister kan ik verder eigenlijk weinig zien. Al herken ik wel heel goed de typische vochtige geur van een gebouw dat al lange tijd leegstaat. Precies hetzelfde luchtje als in de kraakpanden waar sommige klanten van de Garage slapen. Ook al is dat niet zonder risico omdat de vredebewakers soms hard optreden wanneer ze vermoeden dat er zwervers in een gebouw getrokken zijn. Vandaar dat een deel van onze daklozen bewust een andere plek zoekt om de nacht door te brengen.

In gedachten zet ik nog één keer de aanwijzingen van Fulvia op een rijtje. Zodra zij me het afgesproken teken geeft, moet ik door de toegangsdeur naar buiten gaan en tot bij een omgevallen zuil wandelen die een twintigtal meter verder op de restanten van het oude stadsplein ligt. Fulvia wil dat ik onderweg mijn voet gebruik om een losliggende tegel opzij te schuiven. Voordat ik ga zitten, mag ik ook zeker niet vergeten om de bovenkant van de stenen zuil - waar nu een heleboel dorre bladeren op liggen - met de hand schoon te vegen. Die laatste twee details hebben we heel bewust toegevoegd, net als het idee dat ik bij het begin van het spotje zelf de toegangsdeur openduw. Ik kan natuurlijk ook gewoon voor het Gerechtsgebouw gaan staan. Maar dan zullen sommige mensen misschien denken dat deze beelden nep zijn. De regering van Snow heeft jarenlang valse nieuwsuitzendingen gemaakt waarin je een verslaggeefster zag die zogenaamd live gefilmd werd met de restanten van district 13 op de achtergrond. Ons spotje zal veel geloofwaardiger lijken als ik verschillende voorwerpen aanraak of verplaats. In principe kan je ook dat trukeren, maar het zou zo veel moeite kosten dat het voor de rebellen veel handiger is om mij echt voor het Gerechtsgebouw te laten poseren. Juist daarom zal de regering - die toch al denkt dat ik nu in 13 zit - er bijna zeker vanuit gaan dat deze beelden inderdaad hier opgenomen zijn.

Minstens vijf minuten blijf ik geduldig wachten in de hal. Net wanneer ik mij afvraag hoe lang dit nog gaat duren, hoor ik buiten de stem van Fulvia die luid "Klaar … actie!" roept. Het signaal waarmee ze aangeeft dat Pollux begint te filmen. _Doe je best en maak er een goede propo van,_ mompel ik nog snel tegen mezelf. _Kivo verdient het._ Ik haal diep adem, leg mijn hand op de deurklink en ga met opgeheven hoofd naar buiten.

* * *

"En cut!" beveelt Fulvia. "Het staat erop. Goed werk, jullie tweeën," zegt ze waarderend terwijl Pollux zijn camera uitschakelt. Na meer dan vier uur zijn we eindelijk klaar met de laatste scène. Ik plof met een zucht neer op de omgevallen zuil - nooit gedacht dat filmen zo vermoeiend zou zijn - en kijk toe hoe Fulvia nog een paar extra notities neemt. Daarna loopt ze naar het half ingestorte muurtje waar we daarstraks onze holo's hebben neergelegd.

"Waar zit die foto van het winterkruid precies?" vraagt Fulvia terwijl ze haar toestelletje inschakelt.

"In een beveiligde map," antwoord ik. "Ik moet eerst een irisscan doen om die te kunnen openen."

Ik hou mijn eigen holo enkele seconden in de juiste positie zodat het apparaat mijn ogen kan registeren. Daarna blader ik snel door naar de foto van Kivo's bloemen. Fulvia verbindt haar holo via een kabeltje met de mijne en maakt een kopie van de afbeelding.

"Zo, dat is in orde," zegt ze tevreden. "Het enige wat we nu nog nodig hebben om het spotje volledig af te werken, zijn de opnames uit de Nocturna en nog een paar beelden van zwervers in de straten van het Capitool. Ik zal Beetee vragen of hij die morgen uit het Nationale Archief kan halen."

"Gaat dat echt lukken?" vraag ik nog eens. Het blijft me verbazen dat je van hieruit kan binnendringen in computers die eigenlijk in het Capitool staan, bijna helemaal aan de andere kant van Panem.

"Ik denk het wel," zegt Fulvia op een toon die er weinig twijfel over laat bestaan. "Opnames van bewakingscamera's worden altijd minstens drie jaar bewaard. Deze inbraak zal wel langer duren dan de vorige, want het is een grote databank om iets in terug te zoeken. Maar dat wordt dan meteen Beetee's laatste test voordat hij overmorgen probeert om het livekanaal van het Capitool te hacken."

Terwijl Fulvia en Pollux al het filmmateriaal opruimen, begin ik te piekeren over de vraag of het wel zo verstandig is om fragmenten uit de Nocturna te gebruiken. Tijdens de nacht van de bosbrand zat die discotheek stampvol en keken we met zijn allen toe hoe de tributen van de vierenzeventigste Spelen - inclusief Kivo - renden voor hun leven. Ik kan nu al raden wat de mensen in district 10 daarover zullen denken. En dan moest ik daarstraks van Fulvia ook nog eens luidop toegeven dat ik er zelf bij was, samen met mijn vriendinnen. Ook al zal je dat in deze propo heel waarschijnlijk niet echt kunnen zien omdat we tussen een massa andere toeschouwers stonden en de bewakingscamera's van de Nocturna helemaal aan het plafond van de zaal hangen. Maar toch wil Fulvia dit deel van het verhaal absoluut in het spotje verwerken. Ze heeft tijdens de reis in de hovercraft de hele tijd volgehouden dat ik gewoon de volledige waarheid moet vertellen en geen essentiële dingen mag overslaan. Zelfs Andrew, Noria, Vale en Iris hebben volgens haar gezegd dat eerlijkheid het allerbelangrijkste is in een propo als deze - met uitzondering dan wel van een paar kleine leugentjes om ieders veiligheid te garanderen. En als die vier mensen het met Fulvia eens zijn, dan is het misschien beter om daar gewoon op te vertrouwen. Al hoop ik deze keer echt dat ze zich niet vergissen.

Even later hebben Pollux en Fulvia al hun spullen weer netjes in een plastieken kist opgeborgen. De vervallen en overwoekerde restanten van het oude stadplein liggen er weer precies zo bij als daarstraks. Zelfs de deur van het Gerechtsgebouw zit nu weer stevig dicht. Niets laat vermoeden dat we hier vandaag een volledige rebellenpropo hebben opgenomen. Maar toch weet ik dat we eigenlijk nog niet helemaal klaar zijn.

Tijdens de reis hierheen heeft Fulvia me uitgelegd dat de rebellen ook een paar korte filmpjes zullen uitzenden die tonen hoe de bevolking van district 13 meewerkt aan de oorlog. Nu wil ze een aantal losse fragmenten opnemen waarin ik zelf ook duidelijk te herkennen zal zijn. Als extra 'bewijs' voor de theorie dat mijn ontvoerders me na het einde van de Kwartskwelling wel degelijk naar hier hebben gebracht. Volgens Fulvia is er nog net genoeg tijd om die beelden te maken. Maar dan moeten we wel nu meteen beginnen.

Pollux en ik volgen Fulvia naar het trainingsveld waar we daarstraks geland zijn. Onze hovercraft staat er nog steeds, maar een vijftigtal meter verderop zie ik hoe enkele jongeren van mijn leeftijd bezig zijn met een conditietraining. Vaagjes herinner ik me dat iedere gezonde persoon van veertien jaar of ouder hier een instroomrang in het leger heeft gekregen. Maar dan nog betwijfel ik of het wel zo geloofwaardig zal overkomen om me uitgerekend op deze plek te filmen. Ik zou zelf toch nooit soldaat geworden zijn, daar ben ik gewoon niet sterk of snel genoeg voor. Gelukkig heeft Fulvia ook daaraan gedacht. Ze reikt me een dienblad aan waar een paar zorgvuldig voorverpakte maaltijden op liggen terwijl Pollux zijn kleine handcamera inschakelt. Ik hoef alleen maar te doen alsof ik deze groep eten kom brengen.

Daarna neemt Fulvia mij en Pollux mee naar één van de schachten waar je ondergronds kan gaan. Hoewel ik het aan niemand toon, ben ik vreselijk nieuwsgierig wanneer we in de lift stappen. Als spionne heb ik al heel wat verhalen over het huidige district 13 gehoord. Dit wordt de allereerste keer dat ik die plek echt met mijn eigen ogen zal kunnen zien.

Maar jammer genoeg valt ons korte bezoekje aan het ondergrondse deel van district 13 voor mij een beetje tegen. Fulvia is duidelijk gehaast, en ze wandelt zo snel door de gangen dat Pollux en ik ons best moeten doen om haar niet kwijt te geraken. Ik heb zelfs nauwelijks de tijd om echt heel goed om me heen te kijken. Al valt het me wel op hoe schoon alles hier is. Heel wat anders dan die smerige rioolbuizen waar ik als spionne een paar keer doorheen ben gekropen. Onderweg houdt Fulvia één keer halt om op een plattegrond aan de muur te controleren of we wel de juiste richting uit gaan. Snel maak ik van de gelegenheid gebruik om door een deur te gluren die toevallig op een kier staat. Aan de tafel in het midden van de kamer en de stapelbedden tegen de wand te zien is dit een wooncompartiment. Er staan nog een paar andere meubels - stoelen en een grote kleerkast - en in de muur daartegenover zit een tweede deur waar in zwarte letters het woord 'badkamer' op gedrukt is. Er valt een dunne streep licht onder de deur door en ik hoor het geluid van stromend water. Blijkbaar zijn de bewoners van dit compartiment zich juist aan het douchen. Toch kan ik me om één of andere reden moeilijk voorstellen dat dit echt iemands huis is. Misschien ligt het aan de overdreven sobere inrichting. Ik zie nergens schilderijen of andere versiering aan de kale muren en het tapijt op de vloer heeft een saaie, bleekgroene kleur. Er is zelfs niet eens een raam. Dan vind ik het eenvoudige houten huisje van de familie Morrison stiekem toch een stuk gezelliger.

Pollux tikt op mijn schouder om aan te geven dat ik niet langer meer mag treuzelen. Terwijl we door de verlaten gangen lopen, legt Fulvia uit dat ze me in de school wil filmen. Alle rebellen die niet in 13 geboren zijn, moeten daar verplicht een reeks lessen volgen om de aanpassing aan het leven hier gemakkelijker te maken. Enkele minuten later zit ik tussen een groep mensen die het bombardement in district 12 overleefd hebben. Ik doe alsof ik heel aandachtig luister naar de uitleg over bunkerraketten en het veiligheidsprotocol bij een bedreiging van niveau vijf. Blijkbaar moet iedereen dan onmiddellijk naar een grote schuilkelder gaan die heel diep onder de grond ligt. Fulvia heeft me doelbewust op de voorste rij gezet, zodat ik duidelijk in beeld te zien ben terwijl Pollux de les filmt.

Na ons bezoekje aan het klaslokaal beginnen we aan de lange tocht naar buiten. Eigenlijk was Fulvia van plan om me ook nog in één van de eetzalen te filmen, maar daar is geen tijd meer voor. Gelukkig heeft ze al een ander idee. We nemen een kortere weg dwars door de wapenafdeling van district 13. Pollux maakt een aantal opnames van militaire transporthovercrafts die in een lange rij naast elkaar geparkeerd staan terwijl Fulvia en ik zogenaamd 'toevallig' door het beeld komen gewandeld. Daarna stappen we in een lift die ons rechtsreeks naar boven brengt.

"Oei, het is nog later dan ik dacht," zegt Fulvia wanneer we weer bij het trainingsveld komen. "Je zal je na het opstijgen moeten omkleden."

Aan de stand van de zon te zien is het inderdaad hoog tijd om terug naar district 10 te vertrekken. Maar ik wil niet weggaan zonder nog even met Pollux te praten.

"Heel erg bedankt om te filmen," zeg ik terwijl ik hem een hand geef. "En nog veel succes met jullie werk hier. Dat geldt ook voor Castor en alle anderen."

Pollux kan natuurlijk geen rechtstreeks antwoord geven, dus knikt hij alleen maar. Toch weet ik zeker dat hij mijn woorden niet zomaar zal vergeten. Misschien schrijft hij ze straks wel op, zodat ook onze collega-spionnen kunnen lezen wat ik net zei. Eigenlijk vind ik het erg jammer dat Pollux en Fulvia de enige leden van het Capitoolverzet zijn die ik vandaag ontmoet heb. Tijdens onze hovercraftvlucht hierheen had ik stiekem gehoopt dat ik heel misschien zelfs Finnick nog eens een keertje zou kunnen terugzien. Al besef ik nu ook wel dat zoiets niet erg realistisch was. Op dit moment heeft hij vast en zeker belangrijkere dingen te doen.

"Is Finnick nu nog altijd bezig met jouw propo's?" vraag ik aan Fulvia terwijl we samen naar de hovercraft wandelen.

"Deze voormiddag moest hij de teksten voor de spotjes van Rue en Mags inspreken," zegt ze. "Maar daarstraks heb ik gehoord dat hij na de lunch met Katniss in het bos is gegaan om te jagen. Ik denk niet dat ze voor vanavond terugkomen."

"Jagen?" vraag ik verbaasd. Ik heb inderdaad gezien hoe Fulvia met één of andere legerofficier stond te praten toen Pollux me op het trainingsveld filmde met dat dienblad in mijn handen, dus die man zal haar dat wel verteld hebben. Maar dan nog snap ik niet waarom Katniss en Finnick hun voedsel in de natuur moeten gaan zoeken.

"Katniss wou het zelf," legt Fulvia uit wanneer ze mij ziet twijfelen. "Zij beweert dat ze zich beter voelt als ze regelmatig eens naar buiten mag. En omdat president Coin wil dat ze de Spotgaai kan blijven, heeft zij er speciale toestemming voor gegeven."

Pollux maakt een instemmend geluid om Fulvia's uitleg te bevestigen. Dat weet ik dan ook alweer. Misschien is het ergens wel normaal dat Katniss af en toe behoefte heeft aan frisse lucht. Ik zou het zelf ook niet zo leuk vinden om echt vierentwintig uur per dag ondergronds te moeten wonen. Zelfs in ons oude rebellenziekenhuis in de stad voelde ik me al redelijk opgesloten. Gelukkig komen er in het afgelegen dorpje van Kivo's ouders nooit cameraploegen en kan ik daar dus al bij al redelijk vrij rondlopen.

"Weet Katniss dat jij en Finnick nu die 'in onze herinnering'-propo's aan het maken zijn?" kan ik niet nalaten te vragen.

"Ze was er zelf bij toen ik dat voorstel heb gedaan," antwoordt Fulvia. "En ze vond het een goed idee. Al denk ik niet dat ze ooit zelf naar die filmpjes zal willen kijken, want veel daarvan gaan over tributen uit de vierenzeventigste en vijfenzeventigste arena. En de meeste winnaars haten het om hun eigen Spelen terug te zien."

Daar kan ik me wel iets bij voorstellen. Vroeger, toen ik nog gewoon Hongerspelenfan was, zou ik er nooit op deze manier over nagedacht hebben. Maar het moet inderdaad vreselijk zijn om nog eens opnieuw toe te kijken hoe je drieëntwintig medetributen sterven. Ook al zijn het 'slechts' tv-beelden. Want het is alleen dankzij hun dood dat jij de kans kreeg om terug naar huis te gaan. Zou Katniss zelf weten hoe Kivo destijds gestorven is? Om één of andere reden durf ik dat niet goed aan Fulvia te vragen, dus blijf ik zwijgend naast haar lopen totdat we bij de hovercraft zijn.

De bemanning heeft de deuren al opengezet zodat we meteen kunnen instappen. Wanneer we aan boord gaan, draai ik me nog één keer om zodat ik naar Pollux kan wuiven. Hij beantwoordt mijn gebaar en verdwijnt dan in de richting van het gebouw met de liften. Enkele ogenblikken later stijgt de hovercraft op en zetten we koers naar district 10.

Fulvia geeft me mijn eigen rok en T-shirt terug zodat ik me in de badkamerruimte kan gaan omkleden. Ik leg de grijze outfit uit 13 opzij en trek de bruine kleren aan die Doran me gaf nadat we uit het Capitool weggevlucht waren. Mijn verplegersband doe ik ook weer om, hoewel ik weet dat ik vanavond geen dienst meer zal hebben. Ik wil gewoon niet het risico lopen dat ik hem per ongeluk hier in de hovercraft laat liggen.

Zodra ik klaar ben, keer ik terug naar de passagiersruimte en ga ik in de stoel naast die van Fulvia zitten. Heel even overweeg ik om de rugleuning naar achteren te klappen zodat ik kan proberen om wat te rusten. Maar uiteindelijk lijkt me dat toch geen goed idee. Hoe moe ik na uren filmen ook ben, ik weet nu al dat ik nooit zomaar in slaap zal vallen. Zodra ik mijn ogen dichtdoe, zou ik weer aan de beelden van Kivo's dood beginnen te denken. Vorige zomer heb ik een overdosis vomito gedronken zodat ik die uitzending niet live op tv hoefde te volgen. Ook daarna zocht ik altijd naar excuses om de herhalingen te kunnen overslaan. Het enige wat ik erover wist, is dat de Spelmakers mutilanten hebben gebruikt om Kivo en de Beroepstroep naar elkaar toe te drijven en zo een gevecht uit te lokken dat hij nooit kon winnen. Maar vandaag heb ik voor de allereerste keer die beelden ook echt met eigen ogen gezien. En het heeft mij heel wat moeite gekost om er in het spotje iets over te vertellen zonder over mijn woorden te struikelen. Dat ik Kivo's familie nu persoonlijk ken, maakte het zelfs nog moeilijker dan het anders al geweest zou zijn. Gelukkig was Fulvia na de tweede poging tevreden. Misschien is het beter om nu met haar over iets anders te praten, zodat mijn aandacht wat afgeleid is.

Terwijl we over de wildernis in het oosten van Panem vliegen, beginnen Fulvia en ik een gesprek over de gevechten die nu op verschillende plaatsen aan de gang zijn. Over sommige districten heeft zelfs zij weinig nieuws. Maar volgens haar kan het nu echt niet lang meer duren voordat de rebellen 3 en 11 definitief zullen veroveren. In district 3 heeft het regeringsleger zich sinds eergisterenavond moeten terugtrekken tot binnen de muren van de Centrale Kazerne. Dat gebouw wordt nu volledig omsingeld door tot de tanden gewapende rebellen.

"De vredebewakers kunnen nu dus geen kant meer uit," zegt Fulvia met een tevreden ondertoon in haar stem. "Ik ben er zeker van dat de commandant van district 3 vanavond of ten laatste morgen het bevel neerlegt. Iets anders kan hij toch niet meer doen. Timothy zal wel blij zijn."

"Zit Timothy dan in district 3?"

"Ja, wist je dat nog niet?" antwoordt Fulvia. "Hij is nu chirurg in één van hun vijf rebellenziekenhuizen. Al zijn dat eigenlijk geen echte hospitalen, maar gewoon oude loodsen en bijgebouwen van fabrieken. Ze hebben trouwens net zo weinig medicijnen als jullie."

In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Blijkbaar hebben ze ook daar begrepen dat het geen goed idee is om al je gewonden samen in hetzelfde gebouw onder te brengen. En zodra 3 definitief in handen van de rebellen is, zal president Snow zijn aandacht waarschijnlijk vooral richten op de districten waar het vredebewakersleger wel nog een kans maakt. Timothy is op dit moment dus eigenlijk niet echt in groot gevaar. Dat ook zij problemen hebben om aan medicijnen te geraken, is natuurlijk minder goed nieuws.

"Districten 3 en 11 zullen dus binnenkort zo goed als zeker van ons zijn," gaat Fulvia verder. "Maar we hebben de oorlog nog lang niet gewonnen, hoor. Vooral in 9 verwacht ik nog heel wat problemen."

Daarna legt Fulvia me uit dat de rebellen in district 9 eigenlijk nog nergens echt voet aan de grond hebben gekregen. Het heeft erg lang geduurd voordat ze genoeg mensen hadden verzameld om een verzetsleger te vormen, en hun rebellenbeweging heeft ook een tijdje zonder echte leider gezeten. Ze konden gewoon niemand vinden die het zag zitten om die zware taak op zich te nemen. Die situatie is pas veranderd toen Fulvia vorige winter - na mijn spionage op het galadiner - op het idee kwam om de arbeiders van de vomitofabriek aan te spreken. De ploegbaas van de groep die de avondshiften deed, is nu de aanvoerder van de rebellen in district 9.

"Het is dus eigenlijk voor een deel aan jou te danken dat we daar nu toch een goede leidersfiguur hebben gevonden," zegt Fulvia. "Maar dan nog schiet het niet echt op met de gevechten. Het grootste probleem is dat de vredebewakers van district 9 echt heel goed georganiseerd zijn. President Snow noemt 9 zelfs een voorbeeld van hoe een leger in elkaar moet zitten. We weten nog altijd niet wat de zwakke plekken in hun beveiliging zijn."

Die laatste paar woorden van Fulvia blijven in mijn hoofd hangen, al duurt het even voordat ik besef hoe dat komt. Maar dan herinner ik het me opeens weer.

"Waarom vraag je dat niet aan Vale en Iris?" stel ik voor. "Die hebben in district 9 drie flessen Premium-champagne gestolen toen ze achttien waren. Dat is nu natuurlijk al lang geleden, maar zij zullen vast wel meer weten dan wij."

Pas wanneer ik de verbaasde blik in Fulvia's ogen zie, dringt het tot mij door dat zij dit verhaal natuurlijk niet kent. Gelukkig zijn we nu allebei rebellen en kan ik het dus gewoon vertellen zonder dat ik er iemand mee in gevaar breng. In het kort vat ik voor Fulvia samen hoe Vale en Iris destijds een weddenschap met Dalton sloten, die ze vervolgens overtuigend wonnen. Dankzij dat avontuur wonen ze nu in een stenen huis met elektriciteitsaansluiting. Hoe ze er precies in geslaagd zijn om district 9 binnen te dringen, hun diefstal te plegen en achteraf ongezien weer weg te komen, weet ik natuurlijk zelf niet. Maar Fulvia kan dat soort details altijd persoonlijk aan Vale en Iris gaan vragen.

"Dan moet ik beslist eens met die twee gaan praten wanneer we straks terug in het dorp zijn," besluit ze tevreden. "Misschien heb jij nu wel een grotere bijdrage geleverd dan je zelf denkt."

Fulvia haalt pen en papier tevoorschijn om alvast enkele aantekeningen te maken. Ik blijf een paar minuten door het raam kijken naar het beboste landschap onder ons en sluit dan heel even mijn ogen. Maar blijkbaar toch lang genoeg om in slaap te vallen, want het volgende dat ik me kan herinneren is Fulvia die me wakker maakt omdat we alweer boven district 10 vliegen.

De hovercraft landt in de velden aan de rand van het Wildbos op nog geen tweehonderd meter van Kivo's dorp. Hoewel het intussen al bijna helemaal donker is, kost het Fulvia en mij geen moeite om de weg terug te vinden. Zelf wandel ik rechtstreeks door naar het huisje van de familie Morrison terwijl Fulvia bij Vale en Iris aanklopt.

Wanneer Noria me binnen laat, ruik ik de geur van gebakken omelet met spek. Andrew is bezig met een pan die bovenop de houtkachel staat. Vlak achter hem zitten Doran en Enya aan tafel te wachten met hun lege bord voor zich. Ik ben net op tijd terug voor het avondeten.

"Is alles goed gegaan?" wil Doran weten zodra hij me ziet.

"Ja hoor," antwoord ik snel. Andrew heeft hem dus al verteld waarom Fulvia me vandaag is komen halen. Maar nu Enya erbij is, durf ik zelf eigenlijk niet goed over die propo te praten. Misschien is het beter om het gewoon over iets anders te hebben.

"Zijn jullie helemaal klaar geraakt met het verplaatsen van het ziekenhuis?" vraag ik aan Doran terwijl ik naar de kasten tegen de achterwand loop om een bord voor mezelf te nemen.

"De laatste patiënten zijn deze namiddag vertrokken," bevestigt hij. "En het mitrailleursnest op het dak tegenover de school blijft voorlopig gewoon bemand. Andromeda had zelfs nog een ander idee om de vredebewakers voor de gek te houden."

"Wat dan?" vraag ik geïnteresseerd.

"Je weet misschien al dat ze samen met de rest van haar patrouille de school blijft bewaken, zodat het lijkt alsof we dat gebouw nog altijd gebruiken," legt Doran uit. "Nu willen ze doen alsof er nog steeds nieuwe gewonden bij komen. Alex, Darvo en Roy moeten elk om beurt op een draagberrie gaan liggen om als zogenaamde patiënt naar binnen gebracht te worden. Daarna sluipen ze ongemerkt langs de achterdeur weer naar buiten. De hoofdarts heeft gezegd dat ze zelfs regelmatig andere kleren zullen aantrekken om het nog geloofwaardiger te maken."

"En wat doet Andromeda intussen?"

"Die blijft op wacht staan om alarm te slaan als er gevaar dreigt. Ze wil trouwens zelf ook af en toe meedoen als gewonde. Toen Enya en ik deze middag vertrokken met onze tweede groep patiënten, liep ze al rond met een namaakverband rondom haar been."

Heel even kost het me moeite om mijn lach in te houden. In gedachten zie ik al voor me hoe Andromeda op die brancard ligt te jammeren terwijl twee andere patrouilleleden haar gehaast naar binnen dragen. En dat terwijl ze eigenlijk kerngezond is. Maar toch vind ik dit een erg goed idee. Vanuit een hovercraft zal je waarschijnlijk niet zo snel zien dat de nieuwe 'gewonden' altijd dezelfde vier mensen zijn. Hopelijk helpt het ook echt om de vredebewakers van president Snow om de tuin te leiden.

Net op dat moment zegt Andrew dat we ons bord klaar mogen houden. Even later zit iedereen rustig te eten. Ik laat het me extra goed smaken, want ik heb honger en het gebeurt niet zo vaak dat we een maaltijd als deze krijgen. Vandaag was het onze beurt om eieren te rapen in de kippenren, en de stukjes bieslook in het omelet komen gewoon van het plantje op de vensterbank. Maar Andrew is deze middag speciaal naar één van de varkensboeren in het oosten van het district gegaan om spek te kopen. Iets wat hem tien Pan heeft gekost. Misschien zijn Noria en hij vooral erg opgelucht nu we allemaal weer veilig hier zijn. Stiekem vind ik het wel een beetje jammer dat ik geen tweede portie kan nemen. Als mijn moeder thuis een pan omelet maakte, dan aten we daar met zijn drieën van. Hier moeten we dezelfde hoeveelheid onder vijf mensen verdelen. Dus let ik er extra goed op dat ik niets op mijn bord laat liggen.

Andrew en ik willen net beginnen met afwassen wanneer we iemand op de voordeur horen kloppen. Noria staat op om onze bezoeker binnen te laten. Het is Fulvia, die mij en Doran onder vier ogen wil spreken.

"Wij zullen wel even naar de buren gaan," stelt Andrew voor.

Zodra we alleen zijn, gaat Fulvia tegenover ons aan tafel zitten. Aan de ernstige blik in haar ogen kan ik zien dat ze iets belangrijks te vertellen heeft.

"Ik kom net van bij Vale en Iris," zegt ze. "Ze hebben me één en ander over hun reis naar district 9 verteld, en ik denk dat die informatie zeker nuttig kan zijn voor de rebellen. Dus bedankt voor je tip, Aludra. Maar dat is natuurlijk niet de reden waarom ik jullie zo laat nog kom storen."

Ze legt haar handen in elkaar gevouwen op het tafelblad terwijl ze mij recht aankijkt.

"Eigenlijk had ik er vanmiddag in district 13 al iets over kunnen zeggen. Maar ik wilde dat jij je op de propo over Kivo Morrison zou concentreren en ik moet deze vraag ook aan Doran stellen. Vandaar dat ik heb gewacht tot nu."

"En wat wil je ons dan vragen?" dringt Doran aan. Zelf zit ik intussen ook op hete kolen, want ik heb er geen flauw idee van waar Fulvia naartoe wil.

"Als verplegers weten jullie vast ook wel dat alle rebellenziekenhuizen in Panem op dit moment een groot tekort aan medicijnen hebben," zegt Fulvia.

"Dat klopt," zucht Doran. "Bij ons is de toestand nu eigenlijk wel dramatisch aan het worden. Nog even en we kunnen geen patiënten meer verzorgen."

"Heel juist," knikt Fulvia. "En daarom wordt het hoog tijd dat we er iets aan gaan doen."

Nu heeft Fulvia pas echt mijn aandacht. Wil ze met een voorstel komen om onze voorraden weer aan te vullen? Hoe dan ook zou alle hulp welkom zijn. Dus luister ik de volgende paar minuten heel goed naar wat Fulvia te zeggen heeft.

Al sinds eind vorig jaar hebben Plutarch en president Coin in verschillende districten mensen gecontacteerd die bereid zijn om nuttige informatie door te spelen aan de rebellen. Dat is tot nu toe behoorlijk goed gelukt. Een paar dagen geleden wisten de spionnen uit district 6 zelfs te vertellen dat de Minister van Volkgezondheid een grote hoeveelheid medisch materiaal besteld heeft voor de ziekenhuizen in het Capitool. Nu het oorlog is, zou het best weleens kunnen dat de leveringen vanuit de districten binnenkort helemaal zullen stilvallen. Vandaar dat de regering de voorraden nog een laatste keer wil laten aanvullen. Maar we weten allemaal dat de situatie in onze geïmproviseerde noodhospitalen eigenlijk veel ernstiger is, en dat wij dat materiaal dus veel beter zouden kunnen gebruiken. Daarom willen de rebellen nu een poging doen om dat goederentransport te overvallen.

"Volgens onze spionnen in 6 zou het om een trein van twintig volgeladen wagons gaan," zegt Fulvia. "Niet alleen morfling en andere medicijnen, maar ook een heleboel dingen zoals steriel verband en injectiespuiten. Onderbevelhebber Boggs van district 13 staat trouwens helemaal achter het idee van een overval. Hij maakt zich ernstig zorgen over de problemen die we in onze ziekenhuizen hebben. Zeker nadat hij met eigen ogen heeft gezien hoe het er in district 8 aan toeging."

"En wanneer vertrekt die trein?" wil Doran weten.

"Overmorgen," antwoordt Fulvia. "Hij zal vanuit het Zuidstation in district 6 helemaal naar het Capitool rijden. Of dat is in ieder geval de bedoeling. Wij gaan er natuurlijk voor zorgen dat die trein daar nooit zal aankomen. Ik heb zelfs al een taak voor jullie."

Fulvia laat even een pauze vallen en stelt dan haar volgende vraag. Al doet de toon in haar stem me vermoeden dat het misschien meer een verzoek is dan een echte vraag.

"Maar dan moet ik eerst weten of jullie allebei aan die overval willen meedoen. Zien jullie dat zitten?"

* * *

 **Negende hoofdstuk alweer, en toch een beetje anders dan de vorige omdat het zich voor een groot deel buiten district 10 afspeelt. De twee belangrijkste zaken in dit hoofdstuk zijn, denk ik, het spotje over Kivo en het voorstel dat Fulvia helemaal op het einde doet.**

 **Als eerste de 'In-onze-herinnering'-propo. Dit idee komt uiteraard uit de originele boeken en het leek me nogal voor de hand liggend dat ik er dus ook iets mee moest doen. Zeker omdat Kivo in mijn verhalen een erg belangrijk personage is (zelfs al heeft hij nooit één regel dialoog gekregen). Ik kwam al vrij snel op het idee om het filmpje door Aludra te laten inspreken, waarbij ze eigenlijk gewoon haar eigen verhaal moet vertellen. Mij leek dat wel een goede invulling voor zo'n spotje. Wat denken jullie daarover? Het filmpje zelf hebben we nu natuurlijk nog niet gezien. Dat bewaar ik voor een later hoofdstuk …**

 **In de vorige hoofdstukken hadden jullie misschien al gemerkt dat ik regelmatig iets schreef over het tekort aan medicijnen en ander verzorgingsmateriaal. Dat heb ik vooral gedaan als opbouw naar de vraag die Fulvia nu gesteld heeft. Ik vond het zelf een goede afsluiter voor dit hoofdstuk en hop dat jullie benieuwd zijn naar het vervolg hiervan!**

 **Tot slot nog één opmerking.** **Toen ik dit hoofdstuk online zette, had het eerst een andere titel die ik eigenlijk niet zo goed vond. Gelukkig heb ik intussen een betere titel kunnen bedenken: Aludra's bekentenis. De verklaring voor deze titel heb ik nu ook in het hoofdstuk zelf verwerkt. Tijdens de heenvlucht naar district 13 heb ik enkele zinnetjes toegevoegd waarin Aludra uitlegt waarom Kivo's propo voor haar als een soort van bekentenis aanvoelt.**


	10. Het gevaar tegenmoet

HOOFDSTUK 10: HET GEVAAR TEGENMOET

Het blijft een paar seconden stil aan de tafel terwijl ik in gedachten Fulvia's vraag herhaal. Wil ik echt meedoen aan die treinroof? Sinds ik lid werd van het Capitoolverzet, heb ik hooguit twee of drie keer een opdracht geweigerd. En dan alleen omdat ik op dat moment te veel schoolwerk had of gewoon geen kans zag om achter de rug van mijn ouders naar de afgesproken plek te komen. Maar wat Fulvia nu van me vraagt, is van een heel andere orde. Hier moet ik toch eens goed over nadenken.

"Mag ik eerst met Doran overleggen?" zeg ik aarzelend.

"Geen probleem," knikt Fulvia. Ze snapt zelf ook wel dat dit een redelijk verzoek is. "Ik zal even naar buiten gaan."

Zodra Fulvia de voordeur achter zich dichtgetrokken heeft, draai ik me om naar Doran. Aan de blik in zijn ogen zie ik dat ook hij dit eerst grondig wil doorpraten voordat we definitief beslissen.

"Ik denk niet dat Fulvia ons echt met een geweer tegen gewapende vredebewakers wil laten vechten," probeert Doran me gerust te stellen. "Dat kunnen we geen van beiden en dat weet ze."

"Daar gaat het ook niet over," onderbreek ik hem. "Maar als we zo'n trein leegroven, dan stelen we een heleboel medicijnen die eigenlijk voor andere mensen bedoeld zijn. Ik wil maar zeggen-"

"-dat je thuis niemand in moeilijkheden wil brengen?" maakt Doran mijn zin af. Hij kent me al lang genoeg om onmiddellijk te raden wat mij dwars zit. Zelfs zonder dat ik het luidop uitspreek.

De rebellen hebben inderdaad heel dingend nieuwe medicijnen nodig. Hier in 10 zitten we nu echt bijna door onze voorraden heen. Maar als het verzetsleger dat goederentransport overvalt, dan zullen de ziekenhuizen van het Capitool vroeg of laat misschien ook in de problemen geraken. En hoe je het ook draait of keert, dat is nog altijd de stad waar mijn ouders en vrienden wonen. Merope en Sirrah hebben toch ook het recht om verzorgd te worden als ze ziek zijn? Het is niet hun schuld dat de regering 75 jaar geleden de Hongerspelen heeft bedacht. En het is evenmin hun fout dat president Snow de traditie van zijn voorganger heeft verder gezet.

"Ik vind dat we toch moeten meedoen aan die overval," onderbreekt Doran mijn gedachten. "Ook al zijn we capitoolinwoners."

Hij gaat vlak naast mij zitten en neemt mijn handen in de zijne.

"Ik snap dat je ongerust bent," zegt hij terwijl hij me recht aankijkt, "En daar is niets mis mee. Want ik zit nu zelf ook aan Leandro en de andere mensen in de Garage te denken. Maar je weet toch dat de ziekenhuizen in het Capitool nog altijd grotere voorraden hebben dan hier? Volgens mij zullen we met die treinroof veel meer levens redden dan dat we problemen veroorzaken."

Dorans woorden brengen me ertoe om de zaken te zien zoals ze zijn. Timothy heeft ooit verteld dat elk capitoolhospitaal verplicht een reserve voor zes volledige maanden moet aanleggen om eventuele leveringsproblemen op te vangen. En als ieder mens recht heeft op medische hulp, dan geldt dat ook voor de oorlogsslachtoffers in de districten. Wij moeten zelfs onze oude injectienaalden hergebruiken omdat we gewoon niet genoeg spuiten hebben. Dus kan ik als rebellenverpleegster eigenlijk onmogelijk weigeren om aan deze overval mee te werken.

"Je hebt gelijk," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Zelfs als we die trein helemaal leegroven, dan zal het nog lang genoeg duren voordat ze in het Capitool echt met een tekort zitten."

"Dus we kunnen Fulvia zeggen dat we haar voorstel aannemen?"

"Ja," antwoord ik vastbesloten. Ik weet dat we dringend nieuwe voorraden nodig hebben. En na 75 jaar Hongerspelen heb ik misschien ook niet echt het recht om me veel zorgen te maken over de situatie in het Capitool. De districten zijn lang genoeg onderdrukt geweest. Ik kan de rebellen nu onmogelijk in de steek laten.

Doran duwt de klink van de voordeur omlaag en ik volg hem naar buiten. Een eindje verderop staat Fulvia druk te praten met Andrew en Lucas. Zodra ze ons zien, gebaren ze dat we erbij moeten komen.

"Zijn jullie er al uit?" vraag Fulvia meteen.

"Aludra en ik willen allebei meedoen," antwoordt Doran.

"Mooi zo," zegt Fulvia met een tevreden ondertoon in haar stem. "Ik heb net aan Lucas en Andrew verteld dat we overmorgen vertrekken en minstens twee volledige dagen weg zullen blijven. Eén van de verplegers uit de stad zal jullie werk hier voorlopig overnemen."

"Ik was er zeker van dat jullie uiteindelijk toch ja zouden zeggen," voegt ze er nog aan toe wanneer Doran en ik blijven zwijgen. Heel eventjes voel ik me beledigd. Denkt Fulvia echt dat ze deze beslissing in onze plaats kan nemen? Maar ze is altijd al een vrij kordate verzetsleider geweest, en het heeft nu hoe dan ook weinig zin meer om hier nog een discussie over te beginnen. Per slot van rekening heeft ze het juist geraden.

"Wat moeten we doen bij die overval?" vraag ik om de stilte te doorbreken.

"Dat krijgen jullie pas later tot in detail te horen," antwoordt Fulvia. "Maar ik zal het nu al in het kort uitleggen."

Fulvia neemt ons een eind mee het Wildbos in zodat Andrew en Lucas niet kunnen meeluisteren en begint dan aan haar verhaal. Blijkbaar is het de bedoeling dat Doran en ik opnieuw voor wachtpost spelen. Een eenvoudige taak waarbij je op de uitkijk moet gaan staan terwijl de andere verzetsleden de echte missie uitvoeren. Het enige wat je zelf hoeft te doen, is tijdig alarm slaan wanneer er gevaar dreigt.

"Ik heb dit samen besproken met de rebellen die de overval zullen leiden," zegt Fulvia. "Jullie hebben nog nooit een geweer vast gehad, maar ik weet dat jullie allebei ervaren wachtposten zijn."

"In het Capitool ging ik vaak mee met de andere zwervers om 's nachts de vuilbakken te doorzoeken," bevestigt Doran. "Meestal vroegen ze mij om me ergens op een veilige plaats te verstoppen en van daaruit de straat in het oog te houden. Ik kan niet zo snel wegrennen als er vredebewakers aankomen."

"Daarom hebben we jou voor deze taak uitgekozen," zegt Fulvia. "En Aludra heeft als wachtpost drie levens gered."

Mijn gedachten gaan terug naar de mislukte missie die het Capitoolverzet tijdens de derde trainingsdag voor de Kwartskwelling wou uitvoeren. Het was de bedoeling om nog een paar extra tributen te verwittigen over ons rebellenplan. Maar toen het onweer losbrak, moesten we zo snel mogelijk weg uit de riolen.

"Dat kan best zijn," antwoord ik protesterend, "maar ik ben wel zo dom geweest om me te laten filmen in de Transfer. Dus eigenlijk ben ik helemaal geen goede wachtpost."

"Je mag zeker niet denken dat je die opdracht toen verknald hebt," werpt Fulvia resoluut tegen. "Want je hebt precies datgene gedaan wat Plutarch en ik van je verwachtten. Volgens Pollux zouden Castor, Amalthea en hijzelf waarschijnlijk verdronken zijn als jij er niet was geweest. En de regering had zeker een onderzoek gestart moesten ze daar beneden drie lichamen vinden die niet van rioolarbeiders zijn. Dat je in de Tranfser voorbij een bewakingscamera gelopen bent, was gewoon pech. Er zijn veel dommere manieren om als spion betrapt te worden."

"Goed dan," geef ik toe. "Dus Doran en ik moeten gewoon op wacht staan terwijl de anderen de trein leegroven?"

"Juist," knikt Fulvia. "De echte details van het plan vertellen we jullie pas kort voor de overval, zodat er zeker niets uitlekt. Maar we kunnen nu best weer naar het dorp gaan. Het wordt al laat en ik moet straks nog helemaal terug naar district 13."

Met zijn drieën wandelen we weer richting bosrand terwijl Fulvia ons nog wat praktische informatie geeft.

"Zorg ervoor dat jullie overmorgen om acht uur 's ochtends klaarstaan om te vertrekken. De hovercraft komt jullie halen op dezelfde plek waar jullie de dag na de Kwelling zijn afgezet."

Zodra we weer bij het huisje van de familie Morrison zijn, nemen Doran en ik snel afscheid van Fulvia. Daarna zeg ik dat ik meteen wil gaan slapen. Het is een lange dag geweest en het filmen van Kivo's propo was een stuk vermoeiender dan ik dacht. Misschien omdat ik mijn eigen herinneringen aan de gebeurtenissen van vorige zomer weer moest bovenhalen. Ik beklim de ladder naar de hooizolder en zie dat Enya's bed leeg is. Dat is waar ook, ze heeft nu nachtdienst in de ziekenhuistent. Snel trek ik mijn kleren uit en kruip ik onder mijn deken.

 _Natuurlijk moeten Doran en ik meedoen aan die treinroof_ , mompel ik in mezelf terwijl ik naar de zoldering lig te staren. Hoeveel van onze patiënten hebben we al verloren omdat ze niet de juiste medicijnen kregen? Best wel veel, denk ik. Zou Gerry nu nog leven als ik hem koortsremmers had kunnen geven? Misschien wel. En die twee jongens die een paar dagen geleden kort na elkaar stierven, zijn volgens Lucas bezweken aan een infectie die mogelijk door een besmette naald werd veroorzaakt. Ook al zijn we wat dat betreft altijd heel voorzichtig geweest. Maar als we betere voorraden hebben, dan kunnen we onze injectiespuiten na één keer gebruiken gewoon weggooien. En dan zouden de gewonden ook niet drie dagen op een vers verband moeten wachten, zoals nu soms al gebeurt. Met die gedachten in het achterhoofd weet ik dat ik de juiste keuze gemaakt heb door Fulvia's voorstel aan te nemen. Die treinroof moet lukken, want anders redden we het niet.

* * *

De volgende ochtend gaan Doran en ik na ons ontbijt van geitenmelk rechtstreeks naar de ziekenhuistent in het Wildbos. Omdat we vanaf morgen twee dagen weg zullen zijn, heeft Lucas ons deze voormiddag nog een laatste keer ingeroosterd. Het is erg warm buiten en we rollen het zeil voor de ingang van de tent omhoog zodat er wat frisse lucht naar binnen kan. Daarna geeft Lucas me meteen een speciale opdracht. Ik moet zo gedetailleerd mogelijk opschrijven welke medicijnen en ander medisch materiaal we nu nog in voorraad hebben. Ondertussen maakt hij zelf een lijst met de namen van onze twintig patiënten, hun verwondingen en de medicatie die ze moeten krijgen. Iets wat Doran en ik niet in zijn plaats kunnen doen omdat wij na onze korte opleiding geen diagnoses mogen stellen. Ik ben veel sneller klaar met mijn werk dan ik zelf zou willen - een teken dat die treinroof echt wel nodig is - en geef mijn netjes ingevulde blad af aan Lucas.

"Kan je me even helpen met water dragen?" vraagt hij. Ik knik en volg hem naar buiten. We hebben één grote emmer om water te halen en die weegt behoorlijk veel als hij vol is. Zeker omdat we helemaal naar de pomp in het dorp moeten en de weg daarheen over de hobbelige bosgrond loopt.

"Doe mij er aan denken dat ik die papieren morgen aan jullie meegeef," zegt Lucas terwijl we samen een tot de rand toe gevulde emmer terug naar de ziekenhuistent zeulen. "De leiders van de overval willen ze gebruiken om te beslissen hoe ze de buit achteraf zo eerlijk mogelijk kunnen verdelen."

"Dus onze collega's zijn nu ook zo'n lijsten aan het maken?" vraag ik.

"Juist," antwoordt Lucas. "Niet alleen hier, maar ook in de andere districten."

Opnieuw besef ik hoe belangrijk onze opdracht is. Zou het echt lukken om genoeg medicijnen te stelen voor alle rebellenhospitalen in Panem? Eerlijk gezegd twijfel ik daar een beetje aan. Maar door helemaal niets te doen zal de situatie ook nooit verbeteren.

Zodra ik terug in de tent ben, help ik Doran met het verzorgen van de gewonden. Patiënt nummer negentien - het meisje bij wie ik gisteren het infuus heb verwijderd - vraagt wat te drinken dus ga ik een glas water voor haar halen. Ik besluit om te zwijgen over de trein die we willen beroven, want dat soort dingen hou je best zo veel mogelijk geheim. Maar toch kan ik het niet laten om haar moed in te spreken.

"Misschien hebben we over een paar dagen nieuwe medicijnen," zeg ik terwijl ik haar rug ondersteun zodat ze beter kan drinken. "Probeer nu nog maar wat te slapen."

"Bedankt," antwoordt het meisje schor wanneer ze het lege glas aan mij teruggeeft. Waarschijnlijk heeft ze al aan mijn accent gehoord dat ik eigenlijk uit het Capitool kom, maar toch lijkt ze mijn hulp wel te waarderen. Heel anders dat Enya. Die heeft nog altijd een hekel aan mij.

Ik heb net wat water aan de kook gebracht om een paar chirurgische instrumenten te desinfecteren wanneer Vale de tent binnenkomt. Hij wenkt Lucas en vertelt hem dat er enkele ogenblikken geleden vier nieuwe patiënten in het dorp zijn aangekomen. De hoofdarts heeft hen naar hier gestuurd omdat hun verwondingen nog meevallen en de opvangadressen in de stad allemaal volzet zijn. Sinds gisterenavond - enkele uren nadat de laatste patiënten uit de school vertrokken - wordt er opnieuw hevig gevochten. Het lijkt wel alsof de rebellen een versnelling hoger willen schakelen. Hoe langer het duurt om het district te veroveren, des te groter de kans dat Snow extra reservetroepen zal sturen.

"Bij Iris en mij thuis liggen er nog een zeis en wat oude jutezakken. Ik zal aan een stuk of drie mensen vragen of ze die in de velden met droog gras willen vullen, zodat jullie patiënten vannacht niet op de grond moeten slapen, " zegt Vale tegen Lucas terwijl ik een stevige tang neem om de scalpel en de twee scharen voorzichtig in het kokende water te leggen. Al bij al een primitieve methode om ziekenhuismateriaal te ontsmetten, maar we hebben geen alternatief.

"Goed idee," antwoordt Lucas. "Als we proberen om hier bij de ingang wat extra plaats te maken, dan kunnen ze er nog wel bij."

 _Dus de rebellen zijn nu vol in de aanval gegaan,_ denk ik een beetje ongerust nadat ik de tang weer op zijn plaats heb gehangen. Hopelijk komt dit noodhospitaal daardoor niet in de problemen. Maar het dorp van Kivo's ouders ligt zo afgelegen dat er hier waarschijnlijk nooit echt zwaar gevochten zal worden.

In de vroege namiddag zijn Doran en ik klaar met onze shift. We keren allebei terug naar het huisje van de familie Morrison en ik ga naar boven om even te kunnen slapen. Gelukkig heeft Noria er vanochtend aan gedacht om ook hier het raam op een kier te zetten. Ik heb zeker geen spijt van mijn keuze om vrijwillig verpleegster te worden, maar het is wel erg vermoeiend werk. We zijn eigenlijk al sinds het begin van de oorlog onderbemand en daarom moeten we vaak lange dagen maken. Mijn hoofdpijn maakt duidelijk dat ik dringend aan wat rust toe ben. Ik leg me neer op bed en na hooguit vijf minuten dommel ik weg.

Wanneer ik weer wakker word, kan ik aan de stand van de zon zien dat het al vroeg in de avond is. Buiten hoor ik de opgewonden stemmen van mensen die druk door elkaar aan het praten zijn. Snel zwaai ik mijn benen over de rand van het bed en ga ik naar beneden. Er is iets aan de hand, dat is wel duidelijk.

In de woonkamer blijf ik staan om heel voorzichtig door het raam naar buiten te gluren. Na meer dan vijf weken is de kans klein dat het regeringsleger mij hier nog zal zoeken. Maar je kan het natuurlijk nooit zeker weten. Gelukkig zie ik nu al dat er inderdaad geen vredebewakers in het dorp zijn. Die zouden vast niet willen dat bijna alle mensen uit hun huizen komen en zomaar een dichte kring rondom hen vormen.

Ik haast me naar buiten en voeg me bij de rest van de groep. Pas nu herken ik het viertal dat volgens mij nog maar net het dorp is binnengewandeld. Andromeda en de drie mannen die samen met haar het oude hospitaal moesten bewaken. Hun kleren zijn vuil en Roy heeft zelfs een bebloede doek rondom zijn rechteronderarm gewikkeld. Nuvie komt aanrennen met Lucas in haar kielzog. Terwijl ik toekijk hoe ze samen met Roy in het Wildbos verdwijnen om naar de ziekenhuistent te gaan, hoor ik meerdere mensen vragen wat er gebeurd is.

Andromeda drinkt gulzig van het glas water dat Iris haar aanreikt en begint dan met haar verhaal. Ze legt opnieuw uit hoe zij en de andere leden van haar rebellenpatrouille de opdracht hadden gekregen om het schoolgebouw in de stad te blijven beschermen, zodat de regering van Snow zou denken dat ons ziekenhuis nog steeds op die plek is.

"We gingen zelfs om beurten op een draagberrie liggen om voor gekwetste te spelen. Dan leek het alsof er nog steeds nieuwe patiënten bij kwamen," zegt Andromeda met gespannen stem. "We hoopten dat de vredebewakers daar ook echt in zouden trappen. En het is ons nog gelukt ook."

Met ingehouden adem blijf ik verder luisteren. Zelf heb ik niets verdachts gemerkt - de stad ligt kilometers van hier en ik ben na mijn shift in de tent onmiddellijk in bed gekropen - maar toch kan ik nu al raden waar dit verhaal naartoe gaat. President Snow had zelf gedreigd dat hij de rebellen een waarschuwing wou geven. Iets wat hij vandaag ook hier in district 10 heeft gedaan, zo blijkt nu.

Andromeda had met haar mannen afgesproken dat ze telkens met drie - één zogenaamde gewonde en twee dragers - tot in de keuken zouden gaan om daar nog wat extra hout op het vuur te gooien. Dat was nodig om er voor te zorgen dat er altijd rook uit de schoorsteen bleef komen. Intussen moest de vierde persoon buiten op wacht gaan staan. Het was net Andromeda's beurt om dat laatste te doen toen er plotseling als vanuit het niets drie capitoolhovercrafts verschenen die in formatie naar het schoolgebouw vlogen.

"Ik kon ze pas zien nadat ze hun onzichtbaarheidsschild hadden uitgezet," vertelt Andromeda, "maar ik ben onmiddellijk naar de keuken gerend en heb tegen Roy, Darvo en Alex geschreeuwd dat ze meteen naar buiten moesten."

Gelukkig waren de patrouilleleden zo slim geweest om de dag voordien in de tuin een soort van diepe put te graven waar ze in een noodgeval konden schuilen. Ze lieten alles vallen en hebben het op een lopen gezet. Toch lagen ze nog maar net in dekking toen de eerste bommen naar beneden kwamen.

"We hebben een heleboel stof en puin over ons heen gekregen," vertelt Darvo. "Roy is in zijn arm geraakt door rondvliegend glas, maar verder zijn we er allemaal heelhuids vanaf gekomen. Ik denk dat we eigenlijk nog veel geluk hebben gehad."

"Probeerde de mitrailleur op het dak aan de overkant van de straat dan niet terug te schieten?" vraagt Doran. "Die moest toch ook bemand blijven?"

"Natuurlijk wel," zegt Andromeda. "Ze zijn er zelfs in geslaagd om één van die hovercrafts neer te halen. De andere twee zijn ontsnapt."

"En de school?" wil Vale weten.

"Die bestaat niet meer," antwoordt Andromeda kort.

De mensen om me heen beginnen verontwaardigd te praten over de wreedheid van het Capitool, en hoe laf het is om een ziekenhuis vol gewonden als doelwit te kiezen. Wat dat is uiteraard de reden waarom het regeringsleger de school heeft gebombardeerd. Snow en zijn vredebewakers dachten natuurlijk dat het rebellenhospitaal van district 10 nog steeds in dat gebouw zat. Hopelijk komen ze er nooit achter dat wij hen voor de gek hebben gehouden.

Voor de zoveelste keer krijg ik het gevoel dat ik me voor mijn afkomst moet schamen. Blijkbaar merkt Vale dat, want hij mengt zich in de discussie en herhaalt een paar keer dat er ook Capitoolinwoners zijn die de opstand willen steunen. Zoals bijvoorbeeld Doran en ik, die er nota bene zelf voor gekozen hebben om rebellenverplegers te worden en dat werk te blijven volhouden. Hoewel ook wij na de aanslag in district 8 heel goed wisten dat we er misschien ons eigen leven mee in gevaar brachten.

Toch wil ik niet langer naar dit gesprek blijven luisteren. Ik heb geen behoefte aan verdere details over het bombardement, want de beelden ervan zullen straks ongetwijfeld het journaal halen. En stiekem erger ik me nog altijd aan al dat gescheld van de mensen hier op wat zij 'het Capitool' blijven noemen. Gelukkig weet ik dat Vale, Iris en Kivo's ouders mij intussen wel volledig vertrouwen. Al ben ik blij dat Enya en Nuvie voorlopig nergens te zien zijn. Hun commentaren kan ik best missen.

Terwijl ik naar de rand van het dorp slenter, vraag ik me af waar dat tweetal naartoe is. Nuvie is vast nog bezig met het verzorgen van de snijwonden in Roys arm. Waarschijnlijk wil Lucas die nu al hechten en heeft hij daarbij assistentie nodig. Maar ik heb er geen idee van wat Enya op dit moment aan het doen is. Pas dan herinner ik me dat ze aan Noria beloofd had om deze namiddag geitenmelk te halen voor het ontbijt van morgen. Meestal gaat ze op de terugweg dan nog eens het Wildbos in om eetbare planten te verzamelen, dus het kan nog wel even duren voordat ze weer thuis komt. En misschien is dat maar beter ook.

Geërgerd schop ik een steentje weg dat vlak voor mijn voeten op de grond ligt. Eigenlijk zou ik nu tevreden moeten zijn, want onze list met het nepziekenhuis heeft gewerkt. Maar dit incident bewijst helaas ook dat het regeringsleger nog lang niet verslagen is. Ik schrik even wanneer ik achter mijn rug de voetstappen hoor van iemand die niet helemaal normaal kan lopen. Blijkbaar is Doran me gevolgd omdat hij me nog iets wil vertellen.

"De patrouille blijft vannacht in het dorp slapen," zegt hij. "Andromeda heeft me daarnet uitgelegd waarom ze na het bombardement naar hier gekomen zijn. Plutarch en Boggs willen dat zij samen met Lyme Evans de treinroof in district 6 zal leiden. Darvo en Alex overwegen om ook mee te gaan nu ze de school in de stad toch niet meer hoeven te bewaken. Al denk ik dat Roy wel hier zal moeten blijven. Het wordt een gevaarlijke onderneming, dus Andromeda zet liever geen mensen in die al gewond zijn."

"Blijven Boggs en Plutarch dan in district 13?" vraag ik. Om één of andere reden had ik eigenlijk verwacht dat zij bij de overval onze commandanten zouden zijn. Maar toch verbaast het me niet dat ze Andromeda en Lyme hebben uitgekozen. Een ex-vredebewaker uit het Capitool en een winnares van de Hongerspelen die nu de rebellen van district 2 aanvoert zullen heus wel weten hoe je zoiets het best aanpakt. En voor zover de berichten in het officiële tv-nieuws waar zijn, wil de oorlog in 2 toch niet echt vlotten.

"Plutarch, Fulvia en Boggs hebben nu geen tijd om zelf de overval te leiden," legt Doran uit. "Maar Boggs stuurt wel een heleboel mensen uit 13 en twaalf transporthovercrafts. Je mag dus niet denken dat hij ons zomaar in de steek laat."

 _Twaalf hovercrafts?_ denk ik verbaasd in mezelf. Pas nu besef ik voor het eerst hoe uitgebreid deze missie echt zal worden. Hopelijk hebben Andromeda en Lyme een goed plan klaarliggen.

"Moet de patrouille het hospitaal bij de stad dan niet bewaken? Ik bedoel de kalkoenkwekerij waar nieuwe gewonden nu eerst naartoe gaan," vraag ik.

"Vlak voordat ze naar hier vertrokken, heeft Milo zelf nog tegen Andromeda gezegd dat hij voorlopig geen rechtstreekse aanvallen op ons ziekenhuis meer verwacht. Snow denkt toch dat hij het heeft platgebombardeerd," legt Doran uit. "De vredebewakers hebben het nu trouwens veel te druk met de gevechten in de rest van district 10. Andromeda moet hoe dan ook met ons mee, en met drie soldaten minder zal Milo niet direct in de problemen geraken. Zijn rebellenleger is groot genoeg. Maar ik stel voor dat we nu naar het dorp gaan. Andrew en Noria waren daarnet al seldersoep voor ons aan het opwarmen."

Heel even moet ik moeite doen om geen vies gezicht te trekken. Het is niet de eerste keer dat we soep krijgen die gemaakt is van de bladeren van witte selder. Enya en de andere kinderen van het dorp nemen dat spul soms mee uit de vuilbakken van de paardenkantine. In het Capitool gebruiken we alleen de stengels, maar blijkbaar kan je het loof ook opeten. Al zal het nooit mijn lievelingsgerecht worden. Ik vind soep van selderbladeren nog altijd vreselijk bitter. Maar dit is district 10, dus het is beter om niet al te kieskeurig te zijn.

Na het avondeten verzamelen de inwoners van het dorp zich in de woonkamer van Vale en Iris om naar het officiële Capitooljournaal te kijken. Ook al heb ik Andromeda's verhaal gehoord, toch kan dat me niet helemaal voorbereiden op de beelden die nu getoond worden. Want de nieuwsuitzending opent meteen met het bombardement dat de regering hier vanochtend uitgevoerd heeft.

Net als in district 8 verschijnen de hovercrafts plotseling, zonder enige waarschuwing. Ze blijven boven hun doelwit hangen en werpen een hele lading bommen af nog voordat de soldaten op het platte dak aan de overkant van de straat de kans krijgen om hun mitrailleur te richten. Enkele ogenblikken later stort het schoolgebouw brandend in elkaar. Muren vallen omver alsof ze van karton gemaakt zijn en het beeld wordt bijna verduisterd door de wolk van stof en rook die nu door de omliggende straten rolt. Wat overblijft, is een smeulende berg zwartgeblakerd puin. Niets laat vermoeden dat hier ooit een school of een hospitaal heeft gestaan. Ik sla geschrokken mijn handen voor mijn mond, want ik besef nu pas echt waaraan we ontsnapt zijn. Niemand in het gebouw had dit kunnen overleven. Eigenlijk is het een wonder dat Andromeda en de andere patrouilleleden nog net op tijd buiten zijn geraakt. Maar gelukkig voor hen is dat niet te zien op deze beelden. Daarna volgt er nog een korte toespraak van president Snow. Hij verklaart met een triomfantelijke ondertoon in zijn stem dat het rebellenhospitaal van district 10 volledig verwoest is en spreekt opnieuw over de waarschuwing die hij hiermee wil geven.

"Overal waar mensen zich in groep verenigen tegen het Capitool zullen wij zonder aarzelen ingrijpen om ons te verdedigen," zegt hij. "De bevolking moet beschermd worden tegen mogelijke nieuwe aanvallen van de rebellen."

Ik voel een golf van verontwaardiging in me oplaaien, want dit argument slaat helemaal nergens op. In ons ziekenhuis werden geen oorlogsplannen gemaakt. Wij hebben alleen maar gewonden verzorgd. Als er gekwetste soldaten binnenkwamen, moesten ze zelfs verplicht hun wapens afgeven. Laat staan dat wij een rechtstreekse bedreiging voor de mensen in het Capitool zouden vormen. Gelooft president Snow nu echt zelf wat hij zegt? _Natuurlijk niet,_ besef ik onmiddellijk daarna. Dit is gewoon propaganda.

We krijgen nog een laatste overzichtsbeeld van de onherkenbare ruïne die ooit ons hospitaal was - natuurlijk typisch dat ze niet tonen hoe de rebellen op het einde toch nog één hovercraft neerhaalden - en dan schakelt de regie weer over naar de studio voor een kort gesprek tussen de journaalpresentator en een hoge officier van het vredebewakersleger. Die zegt iets over de rebellen in 10 die gisterenavond ook de belangrijkste grote boerderijen buiten de stad aangevallen hebben, maar ik luister allang niet meer. Mijn gedachten gaan terug naar de korte periode dat Doran en ik in het schoolgebouw hebben gewerkt. De keuken waar ik zelf nog aardappelen heb geschild, de zolderverdieping die als slaapzaal voor de verplegers diende, de kamer waar ik 's nachts aan Gerry vertelde dat er ook in het rijke Capitool mensen op straat leven. Allemaal weg. Ik herinner me nog goed hoe de hoofdarts ons vroeg om als voortvluchtige capitoolspionnen zo weinig mogelijk naar buiten te gaan, tenzij het echt nodig was. Als we niet op het idee waren gekomen om het ziekenhuis te verplaatsen, dan zouden Doran en ikzelf nu ongetwijfeld dood zijn. Een idee dat nog veel angstaanjagender is dan ik me had kunnen voorstellen.

Ik kijk pas op wanneer de nieuwslezer het volgende onderwerp aankondigt. Iets over een zwaar treinongeval. Twee jaar geleden heb ik op school geleerd dat al het rioolwater van het Capitool naar een centraal opvangbekken onder de stad stroomt. Vervolgens pompt men het over in stevig afgesloten tanks die per trein naar de zuiveringsstations in district 9 gebracht worden. Maar treinen kunnen ook dienen om grote groepen vredebewakers te vervoeren. Daarom hebben de rebellen van 9 er niets beters op gevonden dan de spoorlijnen naar hun district te barricaderen met dikke boomstammen en ijzeren balken. Helaas vergaten ze dat ze op die manier ook een milieuramp konden veroorzaken.

De tv toont nu beelden van het afvaltransport dat gisterenavond is verongelukt. Alle treinwagons liggen omgekanteld naast de sporen en we zien hoe het giftige rioolwater uit de tanks stroomt. De verslaggever legt uit dat de plaats van het ongeval nog tientallen jaren lang zwaar verontreinigd zal blijven en benadrukt hoeveel geluk we gehad hebben dat dit op een voldoende grote afstand van de grenshekken van district 9 gebeurd is. Anders zou de drinkwatervoorziening van heel Panem nu ongetwijfeld in gevaar komen. Daarna verschijnt president Snow weer in beeld, die ons opnieuw wijst op de onverantwoorde acties van de rebellen. Misschien heeft hij deze keer toch wel een beetje gelijk. Ook al haat ik het om dat te moeten toegeven. Ik wissel een paar bedenkelijke blikken met Doran terwijl de presentator het volgende onderwerp van het journaal aankondigt. Blijkbaar heeft Andromeda dat in de gaten, want na het einde van de tv-uitzending neemt ze ons allebei even mee naar het Wildbos.

"Eigenlijk hadden Lyme en ik afgesproken om ons plan voor de overval pas morgenavond aan iedereen tegelijk uit te leggen," zegt ze terwijl we ons neerzetten op een omgevallen boomstronk die hier al een hele tijd ligt. "Maar ik kan jullie nu al vertellen dat het zeker niet onze bedoeling is om die trein te laten ontsporen. Wij willen dat medicijnentransport beroven in plaats van het te vernielen."

Doran en ik knikken allebei. Natuurlijk moeten we vermijden dat de lading beschadigd geraakt. Daarmee zouden we de rebellenziekenhuizen geen stap verder helpen.

Omdat de schemering al is ingevallen en we onze rust nu zeker kunnen gebruiken, besluiten we terug te keren naar het dorp. Daar staat Vale al op ons te wachten om te zeggen dat Andromeda en haar drie soldaten wel voor één nachtje bij hen kunnen logeren. Doran en ik wandelen samen naar het huisje van de familie Morrison en een kwartiertje later lig ik in bed.

Toch duurt het nog een hele tijd voordat ik in slaap val. De tv-beelden van een smeulende berg puin op de plek waar vroeger het schoolgebouw stond, blijven maar door mijn hoofd spoken. Wat als Andromeda de bommenwerpers niet op tijd gezien had? Dan waren Alex, Darvo en Roy nu ook dood geweest. Eigenlijk was het heel dapper van Andromeda om naar binnen te rennen en alarm te slaan. Die hovercrafts konden echt elk moment hun bommen gooien. Ze heeft haar eigen leven gewaagd om dat van haar manschappen te redden. Waarschijnlijk vond ze dat het als patrouilleleider haar plicht was om dat te doen, iets waar ik alleen maar bewondering voor kan hebben.

 _Hoe zou ik in zo'n geval eigenlijk reageren?_ vraag ik me opeens af. Tot nu toe ben ik gelukkig nog niet zo vaak in echt gevaarlijke situaties beland, behalve dan natuurlijk die ene keer dat ik in de riolen afdaalde om de anderen te waarschuwen voor het onweer. Maar dat kan je toch nog niet vergelijken met wat Andromeda vandaag heeft gedaan. Zou ik het ook aandurven om een gevaarlijke situatie tegemoet te gaan? Of zou ik uiteindelijk toch te laf zijn en proberen om mijn eigen vel te redden?

* * *

 **Tiende hoofdstuk alweer, en meteen ook het rechtstreekse vervolg op de vraag die Fulvia aan het einde van hoofdstuk 9 gesteld had. Waarschijnlijk hadden de meesten onder jullie wel verwacht dat Aludra en Doran bereid zouden zijn om mee te werken aan de treinroof. Zelf ben ik eigenlijk wel blij dat ik nu aan dit deel van het verhaal kom, want ik kreeg stilaan het gevoel dat mijn lezers naar wat meer actie verlangen. Tot nu toe was dit inderdaad een eerder 'passief' verhaal. Eén en ander heeft uiteraard te maken met het feit dat Aludra in deze oorlog toch vooral een ondersteunende rol heeft (en ook nu weer, omdat ze wachtpost moet zijn). Maar zal de treinoverval echt lukken? Zullen Aludra en Doran het er heelhuids vanaf brengen? Dat lezen jullie in de volgende hoofdstukken …**

 **Tot slot nog twee details die ik graag wil verduidelijken:**

 **Ten eerste de soep van selderloof. Dit heb ik - net als de broccolistammetjes in hoofdstuk 2 - zelf uitgetest in mijn eigen keuken. Je kan het dus wel degelijk eten, al moet ik er eerlijk bij zeggen dat ik mijn zelfgemaakte selderloofsoep erg bitter vond! Misschien heb ik iets verkeerd gedaan ;-)**

 **Daarnaast is er nog het ongeval met de ontspoorde trein. Dit idee heb ik eigenlijk niet zelf verzonnen, want het gaat hier om een detail dat ook in het originele verhaal van Suzanne Collins voorkomt (tijdens Peeta's tv-toespraak in hoofdstuk negen van Spotgaai). Omdat ik altijd probeer om in canon met het oorspronkelijke boek te blijven, heb ik dit detail ook in mijn eigen verhaal verwerkt. Vinden jullie zoiets een goed idee?**


	11. De overval

HOOFDSTUK 11: DE OVERVAL

De volgende ochtend maakt Doran me al om kwart over zeven wakker. Over minder dan een uur komt de hovercraft die ons naar district 6 zal brengen, dus we hebben geen tijd te verliezen. Ik trek meteen mijn kleren aan en ga naar beneden om te ontbijten. Andrew heeft al twee sneden spinnenbrood en een beker geitenmelk voor me klaargezet. Maar met de treinroof in gedachten lijkt het me toch verstandiger om iets meer te eten dan alleen dit. Dus ga ik snel even terug naar de hooizolder en haal ik het pak van zes crackers tevoorschijn dat nog steeds ongeopend in mijn rugzak zit. Toen ik pas in district 10 was, heb ik Andrew eerlijk verteld dat ik energierepen bij me had. Maar hij raadde me aan om ze te bewaren voor uitzonderlijke gevallen. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de gewapende overval waar Doran en ik aan gaan deelnemen.

"Misschien kan je de rest straks uitdelen aan de andere rebellen," stelt Andrew voor wanneer ik na het ontbijt de vier overgebleven crackers weer in de verpakking wil steken. "Jullie zullen het harder nodig hebben dan wij."

Net op hetzelfde moment wordt er op de voordeur geklopt. Doran doet open om Andromeda binnen te laten. Achter haar rug hoor ik de stemmen van Darvo en Alex, die buiten op ons staan te wachten.

"Zijn jullie al klaar?" vraagt Andromeda.

"We hebben net gegeten," bevestigt Doran. "Moeten Aludra en ik nog iets meenemen?"

"Nee, de rebellen zorgen straks voor al het nodige en Lucas heeft jullie ziekenhuislijsten al aan mij gegeven. We kunnen nu dus gewoon vertrekken."

Dat had ik eigenlijk wel verwacht. Als spionne weet ik dat grote missies zoals deze altijd heel grondig voorbereid worden. En met de spullen in mijn rugzak kunnen we toch niet veel doen. Tenzij het een goed idee zou zijn om een lange, roze jurk te dragen wanneer je een goederentransport wil beroven. Omdat Andromeda duidelijk gehaast is - hoewel ze het niet met zoveel woorden zegt - besluiten Doran en ik om niet langer te treuzelen. Ik steek de vier overgebleven crackers snel in de achterzak van mijn rok. Hopelijk zullen ze onderweg niet te veel verkruimelen. Dan nemen we afscheid van Andrew.

"Heel veel succes," zegt hij, "en wees voorzichtig." Andromeda geeft hem een hand en dan gaan we op weg.

Met zijn vijven wandelen we het dorp uit, in de richting van het Wildbos. Andromeda vraagt aan Doran en mij om voorop te lopen. De hovercraft zal stilhouden op de plek waar wij na de Kwelling werden afgezet en Andromeda weet niet precies waar dat is. Zodra we ter plaatse zijn, duurt het niet lang voordat er boven onze hoofden een groot transporttoestel uit 13 verschijnt. De ladder wordt neergelaten om ons aan boord te tillen. Even later sluit de bemanning de deuren en zetten we koers naar district 6.

Volgens Andromeda zal de reis ongeveer tien uur duren. Panem is groot en onze bestemming ligt een heel eind hiervandaan. Onderweg moeten we ook nog eens twee keer stoppen om rebellen uit districten 9 en 8 op te halen. Voorlopig kunnen ikzelf en de anderen dus niet veel doen. We krijgen de raad om tijdens de vlucht zo veel mogelijk te slapen, want de trein met medicijnen zal pas ergens rond middernacht uit district 6 vertrekken.

"Eigenlijk komt ons dat goed uit," zegt Andromeda terwijl ze laat zien hoe we onze passagierszetel in een bed kunnen veranderen. "Lyme en ik denken dat het veiliger is om in het donker aan te vallen. De rest van het plan vertel ik jullie wel als we er zijn."

Daarmee maakt Andromeda duidelijk dat we voorlopig best niet te veel doorvragen. Ik klap de rugleuning van mijn zetel achterover en ga op mijn zij liggen. Gelukkig heeft de bemanning van de hovercraft ons oordopjes gegeven die het geluid van de motoren grotendeels dempen. Vroeger vond ik het altijd moeilijk om overdag te slapen, maar als rebellenverpleegster heb ik de afgelopen weken meer dan genoeg werk gehad. Het duurt dan ook niet lang voordat ik mijn oogleden zwaar voel worden.

Wanneer Darvo me wakker maakt, geeft de klok tegen de muur van de passagiersruimte aan dat het al kwart voor zes 's avonds is. Dan zouden we er nu bijna moeten zijn. Ik duw mezelf overeind en zie dat Andromeda druk in gesprek is met een groepje mensen dat ik niet ken. Pas dan herinner ik me weer dat we intussen al twee tussenlandingen hebben gemaakt. Dit zijn de rebellen uit districten 8 en 9 die samen met ons aan de treinroof zullen meedoen.

Ik draai me om en probeer door het raam naar buiten te kijken. Maar het enige wat ik kan zien, is een zwart vlak. Nu we over vijandelijk gebied vliegen en vlak bij ons doel zijn, heeft de bemanning natuurlijk het onzichtbaarheidsschild aangezet. Misschien is dit een goed moment om nog snel even naar het toilet te gaan. Wanneer ik terugkom uit de WC-ruimte, voel ik hoe we beginnen te dalen. Enkele minuten later landt de hovercraft en mogen we uitstappen.

Zodra ik buiten ben, kijk ik verbaasd om me heen. We staan op een grote open plek midden in de wildernis. Links van ons zie ik een hele reeks andere transporthovercrafts - ik tel er elf in totaal - en vlak daarnaast staan een stuk of zeven terreinwagens geparkeerd. Overal lopen soldaten rond. Sommigen dragen de typische grijze kleren van 13, en ik herken ook een paar doktersuniformen zoals dat van Lucas. Maar ik zie ook heel wat mensen die duidelijk uit andere districten komen.

"District 6 ligt achter die heuvel," hoor ik Andromeda naast me zeggen terwijl ze naar een steile beboste helling wijst. "Van daaruit kan niemand ons dus zien."

"En wat als de vredebewakers een verkenningsvlucht boven dit gebied maken?" wil Doran weten.

"Dat is inderdaad een risico," geeft Andromeda toe. "Maar die kans is erg klein. Het regeringsleger weet niet dat wij hier zijn, en de rebellen van 6 hebben vanochtend geprobeerd om zo veel mogelijk van hun hovercrafts te saboteren. Voor alle zekerheid zullen ze vandaag ook aanvallen in het noorden van het district om de vredebewakers nog verder bezig te houden. Wij zitten hier aan de zuidgrens."

"Een beetje zoals Milo's afleidingsmanoeuvre, toen we het ziekenhuis verplaatst hebben?" vraag ik.

"Juist," knikt Andromeda. "Gelukkig waren de rebellenleiders van 6 meteen bereid om ons te helpen, want ze weten zelf heel goed dat we dringend nieuwe medicijnen nodig hebben."

Net op dat moment zie ik Lyme Evans uit district 2 naar ons toe komen. Ik weet onmiddellijk dat zij het is, want als winnares heeft ze een bekend gezicht en mijn moeder is een grote fan van haar. Moesten we nu in het Capitool zijn, dan zou ik misschien proberen om een handtekening voor mam te vragen. Iets wat ik vandaag uiteraard beter niet doe. Zij en ik zijn nu allebei rebellen die de regering van Snow willen omverwerpen.

Andromeda vraagt of we even weg kunnen gaan, zodat zij samen met Lyme nog een aantal dingen kan bespreken. Doran wandelt een eind over de open plek en geraakt aan de praat met één van de dokters uit district 13. Zelf besluit ik om gewoon weer in onze hovercraft te gaan zitten. Als ik nu een gesprek begin met één van deze mensen, dan zullen ze waarschijnlijk vragen hoe ik heet. En dan weet iedereen hier binnen de kortste keren dat ik de dochter van rijke capitoolinwoners ben, die ondanks de hoge positie van haar vader ging spioneren en uiteindelijk ontvoerd werd. Mijn verhaal is tijdens de eerste paar dagen van de oorlog vaak genoeg op tv geweest. Eigenlijk mag ik van geluk spreken dat de regering de zoektocht naar mij voor onbepaalde duur heeft stopgezet. In ieder geval heb ik vandaag echt geen zin om aan die hele affaire herinnerd te worden. Vooral niet omdat ik me dan als Capitoolinwoner weer een vreemde zou voelen.

Ik blijf in mijn passagierszetel zitten totdat Darvo me komt halen. Buiten heeft de hele groep zich verzameld voor een groot uitrolbaar scherm dat tegen de romp van de grootste hovercraft gehangen is. Een aantal mensen is bezig met soep uit te delen. Blijkbaar hebben ook Andromeda en Lyme besloten dat je geen trein kan plunderen met een lege maag. Ik laat snel mijn kommetje vullen en ga dan tussen Alex en Doran zitten met mijn ogen op het scherm gericht. Gelukkig is de soep warm, want de zon is al achter de heuvelrug verdwenen en het zal waarschijnlijk niet zo lang meer duren voordat de schemering invalt. Misschien wordt het vannacht wel kouder dan ik verwachtte. Per slot van rekening ligt district 6 een stuk noordelijker dan 10. Het geroezemoes in de groep stopt zodra Andromeda samen met Lyme naar voren komt en ze aan hun presentatie beginnen.

"Eerst en vooral wil ik jullie allemaal bedanken om vandaag hier te zijn," zegt Lyme zodra iedereen stil is. "Want jullie weten vast en zeker dat onze treinoverval gevaarlijk zal worden. Let dus goed op wanneer we jullie zo dadelijk het plan gaan uitleggen. Maar misschien is het beter om eerst te zeggen wie wij zijn. Ik ben Lyme Evans en hier naast mij staat Andromeda Williams, die nu bij de rebellen uit district 10 hoort. Fulvia Cardew en onderbevelhebber Boggs van 13 hebben aan ons gevraagd om deze missie te leiden."

Ik werp snel een blik om me heen en zie dat iedereen aandachtig zit te luisteren. Eigenlijk is het niet zo vreemd dat Lyme zich enkel via haar naam heeft voorgesteld. Als winnares van de Hongerspelen is ze bekend genoeg.

"Lyme en ik zullen nu het volledige plan overlopen," gaat Andromeda verder. "Maar voordat we daaraan beginnen, kan ik jullie alvast goed nieuws meegeven. Tijdens mijn hovercraftvlucht heb ik via de boordradio met de legerleiding van district 13 gesproken. Het bericht over de capitulatie van 3 en 11 klopt, want Boggs heeft bevestigd dat die twee districten nu definitief van ons zijn."

Andromeda moet minstens een volle minuut pauzeren omdat het oorverdovende gejuich in de groep haar onverstaanbaar maakt. We beseffen allemaal dat dit een grote stap vooruit is. District 11 staat bekend als de grootste voedselproducent van Panem en ook 3 is belangrijk omdat daar erg veel mensen wonen. Hopelijk kunnen de rebellen in de andere districten hier wat extra moed uit halen.

"Maar dat betekent zeker niet dat we deze oorlog nu al gewonnen hebben," zegt Andromeda om iedereen weer met beide voeten op de grond te zetten. Daarna legt ze uit dat het regeringsleger in sommige districten nog heel sterk staat. Gelukkig zijn er ook plaatsen waar de rebellen al belangrijke vorderingen gemaakt hebben. Zoals bijvoorbeeld districten 4 en 5, en ook district 10. De laatste paar dagen ben ik zo veel bezig geweest met alle problemen in ons ziekenhuis dat er weinig tijd overbleef om het andere oorlogsnieuws echt uitgebreid te volgen. Toch weet ik dat Milo en zijn soldaten in het westelijke deel van het district - waar Doran en ik nog nooit geweest zijn - al heel wat terrein gewonnen hebben en dat ze nu ook in de hoofdstad veel vooruitgang boeken. Maar tegelijkertijd ben ik mij er goed van bewust dat district 10 nog altijd niet van ons is. Volgens Andromeda hangt alles af van de vraag of Milo en zijn rebellenleger de Centrale Vredebewakerskazerne kunnen innemen. Pas als dat gelukt is, zal het mogelijk worden om ook de rest van district 10 helemaal te veroveren.

"Maar nu is het echt wel tijd om ons plan voor de treinoverval uit te leggen," onderbreekt Lyme mijn gedachten. "Ik zou willen dat iedereen aandachtig luistert, want het is heel belangrijk dat jullie precies weten wat we gaan doen. Jullie krijgen straks nog de kans om vragen te stellen."

Terwijl de schemering invalt en achter de heuvels een bijna volle maan opkomt, vertellen Andromeda en Lyme tot in detail hoe ze het medicijnentransport willen beroven. Eerst en vooral moeten we in district 6 komen zonder gezien te worden. Daarvoor zullen we een tunnel gebruiken die onder de grenshekken doorloopt. Deze lente hebben de rebellen met de hulp van een man uit 12 verschillende ondergrondse gangen gemaakt om wapens en ander materiaal te smokkelen als voorbereiding op de oorlog. Sommige tunnels werden al een hele tijd geleden afgewerkt. Maar de gang waarlangs wij straks naar binnen gaan, is nog vrij nieuw.

"Eigenlijk zijn de rebellen hier pas na het einde van de Kwartskwelling begonnen met graven," vertelt Lyme. "Het heeft lang geduurd voordat ze iemand vonden die helemaal in het zuiden van district 6 woont en bereid was om een illegale smokkelgang in zijn kelder te laten uitkomen. Je krijgt de doodstraf als de vredebewakers je daarop betrappen."

"Wou die man dat zomaar voor jullie doen?" vraagt één van de mensen die op de eerste rij zit.

"Nee, we hebben hem met veel geld omgekocht," antwoordt Andromeda. "Met 250 Pan om precies te zijn. Ik heb dat bedrag nu bij me en zal het straks zelf afgeven."

Andromeda kijkt me recht aan terwijl ze die laatste paar woorden zegt. Het lijkt wel alsof ze probeert om oogcontact met mij te maken. En ik snap ook waarom. Er zaten vijf briefjes van vijftig Pan in mijn rugzak toen Doran me ontvoerde. Die bankbiljetten heb ik later aan Vale en Iris gegeven om de opstand te steunen. Had Andrew niet zelf gezegd dat 250 Pan voor arme districtsinwoners een fortuin is? De rebellen hebben dus toch een manier gevonden om dat geld nuttig te gebruiken. Meteen mijn eerste bijdrage aan deze treinroof. Ook al kon ik dat toen natuurlijk nog niet weten.

"Heeft district 13 daarvoor betaald?" vraagt iemand anders.

"Nee," antwoordt Lyme. "Al zeg ik liever niet zomaar tegen de hele groep wie ons gesponsord heeft. In 13 gebruiken ze de Pan trouwens niet meer. Ten eerste is dat de munteenheid van het Capitool en ten tweede moeten de inwoners van 13 eigenlijk nooit iets kopen. Hun regering deelt net zo veel eten en kleren uit als iedereen nodig heeft. Maar ik zou nu verder willen gaan met onze uitleg."

Terwijl ik mijn soep eet, luister ik heel aandachtig naar wat Andromeda en Lyme te vertellen hebben. Normaal gezien zou de trein district 6 verlaten via de poort bij het Zuidstation. Daar zullen we dus aanvallen. Zodra we via de tunnel onder de grenshekken door geraakt zijn, moeten we rechtstreeks naar het station gaan om onze posities in te nemen. Gelukkig is het de spionnen uit 6 gelukt om heel wat informatie over dit medicijnentransport te verzamelen. Ze hebben zelfs een gedetailleerde lijst doorgegeven van het aantal treinwagons - twintig in totaal - en de manier waarop de lading verdeeld is. De wagon vlak achter de locomotief vervoert alleen maar officiële verplegersuniformen, dus die is voor ons niet zo interessant. Het zou zelfs een beetje raar zijn om patiënten te verzorgen terwijl we kleren dragen waar het Capitoolembleem op afgedrukt staat. Wij kunnen beter het achterste gedeelte van de trein leegroven. Die wagons bevatten zaken die de rebellenziekenhuizen echt nodig hebben zoals ontsmettingsmiddel, medicijnen en injectienaalden.

Voor de overval zelf worden we in verschillende groepen ingedeeld. Vier personen - waaronder ik en Doran - moeten gewoon op wacht gaan staan. We krijgen een heel eenvoudig zendertje mee, eigenlijk niet meer dan een doosje met een knopje dat we kunnen indrukken als we iets verdachts zien. Lyme en Andromeda zullen onder hun kleren een ontvanger dragen die dat signaal oppikt. Op die manier kunnen we hen waarschuwen zonder dat we zelf luidop moeten spreken. Verder hoeven we als wachtpost eigenlijk niet zo veel te doen. Anderen moeten een hovercraft besturen of met één van de terreinwagens rijden. De sterkste mensen uit onze groep worden aangeduid als soldaat. Zij zullen het tegen de vredebewakers opnemen en proberen om zo veel mogelijk wagons te veroveren. Ook al hebben de rebellen van 6 beloofd om voor een afleidingsmanoeuvre in het noorden van het district te zorgen, toch weten we nu al dat er bij deze overval zeker gevochten zal worden. Het regeringsleger zal ons heus niet zomaar laten begaan.

Lyme overloopt een lijst met al onze namen en de taak die we straks krijgen. Dat ik samen met Doran opnieuw wachtpost zou zijn, wist ik natuurlijk al. Fulvia had ons dat zelf verteld toen ze vroeg of we wilden meedoen. Alex en Darvo worden allebei soldaat. Het duurt zeker vijf minuten voordat we allemaal weten bij welke groep we horen. Pas nu dringt echt tot me door hoeveel rebellen zich hier vandaag verzameld hebben om die trein te plunderen. En ze komen uit alle 13 districten van Panem.

Nadat Lyme eindelijk klaar is met voorlezen, besluit ze dat het tijd is voor een korte pauze. Een aantal mensen maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om even de benen te strekken. Zelf kom ik ook overeind en breng ik mijn lege soepkommetje terug naar het kleine keukentje in de hovercraft die ons vanuit district 10 naar hier gebracht heeft. Ik wil net de volle vaatwasser aanzetten wanneer ik buiten hoor hoe we weer bij elkaar geroepen worden voor het tweede deel van de vergadering.

Zodra iedereen terug op zijn plaats zit, leggen Lyme en Andromeda uit hoe ze de overval zelf willen aanpakken. Het scherm aan de romp van de hovercraft licht op en we krijgen een overzichtskaart van de omgeving rond het Zuidstation te zien. De posities die we vlak voor de overval moeten innemen, zijn met kruisjes aangeduid. Ik weet intussen dat ik wachtpost nummer 4 ben en kijk nog eens heel goed naar de plek waar ik straks naartoe zal gaan. _Na de presentatie moet ik daar zeker eens een vraag over stellen,_ neem ik mezelf voor. Dan richt ik mijn aandacht weer op de kaart, want ik weet hoe belangrijk het is om deze uitleg goed te volgen.

Het Zuidstation ligt helemaal aan de rand van district 6. De grenshekken staan op nog geen dertig meter voorbij het einde van het perron. Waar ze de sporen kruisen, zit een zware ijzeren poort met rollen prikkeldraad aan de bovenkant. Treinen die willen vertrekken, moeten wachten totdat de poort volledig open staat en de seinlichten groen worden. Volgens de informatie van onze spionnen zal het medicijnentransport ergens rond middernacht het station binnenrijden. Dat is het moment waarop wij in actie zullen komen.

Om veiligheidsredenen is het beter dat we tijdens de laatste paar minuten voor de overval zo weinig mogelijk met elkaar communiceren. Anders lopen we het risico dat de vredebewakers ons te vroeg zouden horen of zien, en dan gaat het verrassingseffect verloren. Gelukkig hebben Andromeda en Lyme daar iets op gevonden. In plaats van zelf als commandanten het bevel tot de aanval te geven, willen ze de seinen langs het spoor als signaal gebruiken.

"Gaan jullie de lichten manipuleren zodat je zelf kan bepalen of ze rood of groen zijn?" vraagt iemand.

"Dat is inderdaad een techniek die lang geleden bij sommige treinovervallen gebruikt werd," geeft Lyme toe. "Maar zo kunnen wij het helaas niet doen. Alle seinen en wissels worden elektronisch bediend vanuit het Capitool, in het commandocentrum van het Nationale Spoorwegnetwerk. Die systemen zijn zo sterk beveiligd dat we ze onmogelijk kunnen hacken."

"Maar dat is eigenlijk ook niet nodig," vult Andromeda aan. Daarna vertelt ze ons in grote lijnen hoe de lichten langs elk spoorwegtraject van Panem werken. Een groen sein betekent dat je gewoon kan doorrijden. Bij oranje moet een trein vertragen, zodat hij voor een rood licht kan stoppen. Daarnaast hebben alle seinen ook een blauwe lamp die begint te knipperen vlak voordat een rood licht weer groen zal worden. Als een treinbestuurder dat ziet, kan hij zich voorbereiden om te vertrekken.

"De trein met medicijnen zal rond middernacht het Zuidstation binnenrijden en voor de rode lichten wachten terwijl ze vanuit het Capitool de poort openzetten," legt Andromeda uit. "Pas als dat gebeurd is, kunnen de seinen op groen springen. Het is de bedoeling dat jullie je klaar houden zodra het blauwe licht begint te knipperen. Wanneer het sein groen wordt, vallen we aan."

"Maar dan rijdt die trein toch gewoon weg?" vraagt Doran.

"Dat zou inderdaad gebeuren als de treinbestuurder niet mee in ons complot zat," antwoordt Lyme. Straks blijft de trein dus stilstaan, ook nadat het licht allang groen is."

Andromeda drukt op een knopje en we krijgen een nieuw beeld te zien. Het bouwschema van een moderne treinwagon. Die bestaan altijd uit twee afzonderlijke delen: het onderstel met de wielen en de container waar de goederen in zitten. Bij het laden en lossen gebruikt men een grote kraan om een container op het onderstel te tillen, waarna die stevig vastgemaakt wordt met een mechanisch systeem dat uit metalen haken en klemmen bestaat. Zelfs in een bocht bij hoge snelheid is de kans klein dat de container toch van de wagon valt. Om daar helemaal zeker te zijn, heeft elke wagon ook een soort van elektronische veiligheid waarmee je het bevestigingssysteem kan blokkeren. Die beveiliging kan alleen uitgeschakeld worden door in de locomotief een schakelaar om te zetten, iets wat de treinbestuurder voor ons zal doen. Daarna krijgen we tot in detail te horen hoe de containers straks met de hand losgekoppeld moeten worden, zodat onze hovercrafts ze in hun geheel kunnen meenemen. De zware ijzeren ringen aan de bovenkant - normaal gezien bedoeld om de wagon met de kraan op te tillen - zijn hoe dan ook sterk genoeg om het volledige gewicht te dragen.

Andromeda en Lyme hebben zelfs nog een extra manier bedacht om meer wagons te kunnen leegroven. Een aantal rebellen zal met de terreinwagens tot vlak buiten de grenshekken van district 6 rijden. Zodra onze soldaten het medicijnentransport bestormen, moeten zij te voet via de openstaande poort naar binnen gaan om zo veel mogelijk zakken en kisten tot bij hun auto's te dragen. Dan hoeven we voor het slagen van de overval niet volledig op onze hovercrafts te rekenen. Een aanval langs twee verschillende kanten heeft altijd meer kans op succes.

Lyme en Andromeda - die allebei in het soldatenteam zitten - willen zelf bepalen hoe lang de overval duurt. Zodra we het bevel krijgen om terug te trekken, moet iedereen via de poort het bos in rennen en te voet naar hier terugkeren. We zouden nooit allemaal tegelijk door de tunnel geraken. Daarstraks zijn er vier rebellen geselecteerd die bij het begin van onze aanval een paar dikke ijzeren staven tussen het scharniermechanisme van de openstaande poortdeuren zullen schuiven, zodat die vanuit het Capitool niet meer gesloten kunnen worden. Gelukkig begint het bos vlak buiten de grenshekken van district 6 en hoeven we ons dus niet echt in open veld te wagen. Een aantal terreinwagens moet tot het einde blijven wachten om gewonde soldaten mee te nemen. Zodra iedereen het basiskamp bereikt heeft, vluchten we met onze hovercrafts naar een plaats ergens diep in de wildernis van Panem. Daar kunnen we bekomen van de overval en zullen we ook bepalen hoe we de buitgemaakte medicijnen zo eerlijk mogelijk over alle districtsziekenhuizen verdelen. Wie per ongeluk toch achterblijft, moet proberen om langs de smokkeltunnel terug naar district 6 te gaan en hulp te vragen aan de plaatselijke rebellen.

Lyme legt zorgvuldig uit hoe we op eigen houtje de weg kunnen terugvinden naar de open plek waar we nu zitten. Ze toont ons een kaart van het bos ten zuiden van district 6 en beschrijft enkele oriëntatiepunten die ook in het donker te herkennen zijn. We zullen deze informatie zeker kunnen gebruiken, want de zon is intussen al bijna helemaal onder. Een paar minuten geleden hebben een paar van onze hovercraftpiloten zelfs de koplampen van hun toestel aangezet. Samen met de maan geven die gelukkig ruim genoeg licht om de presentatie van onze twee commandanten verder te volgen.

"Zijn er nog vragen?" wil Lyme weten wanneer ze klaar is met haar verhaal. Blijkbaar is de vergadering eindelijk afgelopen. Ik draag nu geen horloge, maar deze bijeenkomst heeft een stuk langer geduurd dan ik verwacht had. Toch kan ik niet zeggen dat ik moe ben. Integendeel zelfs. De gedachte dat ik over minder dan drie uur aan een gewapende overval meedoe, volstaat om me klaarwakker te houden. Ook al zal ik zelf niet echt hoeven te vechten als alles gebeurt zoals Andromeda en Lyme het hadden voorzien.

We krijgen uitgebreid de kans om al onze vragen te stellen. Darvo wil graag weten wat de rebellen in het noordelijke deel van district 6 precies zullen doen om straks de aandacht van het regeringsleger af te leiden. Hoewel Lyme ons daar geen exacte details over mag geven, kan ze ons wel vertellen dat ze onder andere zullen inbreken in een loods waar zeep en schoonmaakmiddelen liggen. Ook die producten worden door de fabrieken van district 6 gemaakt, en in onze noodhospitalen zullen ze zeker van pas komen. Juist daarom willen de rebellen van 6 proberen om hun buit later nog aan de andere opstandige districten door te geven. Maar Lyme benadrukt ook dat vechten straks onvermijdelijk zal zijn. Zodra de vredebewakers snappen dat die inbraak eigenlijk een afleidingsmanoeuvre is, zullen ze zeker een peloton soldaten naar het Zuidstation sturen. We kunnen dat goederentransport echt niet zomaar aanvallen zonder tegenstand te verwachten.

"Zijn jullie niet bang dat het regeringsleger zelf ook hovercrafts zal inzetten?" vraagt iemand anders die volgens mij uit district 3 komt.

"Daar hebben we aan gedacht," antwoordt Andromeda. "De rebellen van 6 hebben vandaag geprobeerd om zo veel mogelijk toestellen van de vredebewakers onklaar te maken, al weet ik niet of dat gelukt is. En ze zouden ook in het geheim een deel van hun luchtafweergeschut tot op minder dan één kilometer van het Zuidstation verplaatsen. Maar hopelijk kan er hier vannacht geen enkele vijandelijke hovercraft opstijgen en hoeven onze bondgenoten in dit district ze dus ook niet neer te halen."

"Tussen haakjes, president Snow heeft gisterenavond een groot deel van zijn vloot naar 5 gestuurd," vult Lyme aan. "Daar wordt op dit moment hevig gevochten. Het is misschien cynisch om het te zeggen, maar eigenlijk is dat voor ons nu een voordeel. Omdat er hier straks dus minder hovercrafts zullen zijn."

De man uit 3 knikt als teken dat hij het begrepen heeft en we gaan verder met de vragenronde. Alex wil weten of de rebellenleiders van de districten er geen probleem in zagen dat we voor onze treinroof zo veel eigen hovercrafts nodig hebben. Maar volgens Andromeda staan ook zij volledig achter deze overval, en vinden ze het dus niet zo erg dat ze voorlopig weinig of geen steun vanuit de lucht kunnen krijgen. Ze beseffen allemaal hoe dramatisch de situatie in de meeste rebellenziekenhuizen is. Zonder nieuwe medicijnen zullen we de oorlog waarschijnlijk niet winnen. Daarna vraagt een jonge vrouw uit 7 waarom we de trein niet gewoon naar een veilige plek - bijvoorbeeld een veroverd district - laten rijden als de bestuurder toch meewerkt aan ons plan. Dan zouden we daar rustig alles kunnen uitladen. Maar zoals Lyme daarstraks al uitgelegd heeft, wij kunnen de spoorwissels en seinlichten zelf niet regelen. Bovendien liggen districten 3 en 11 hier een heel eind vandaan. Als ze in het commandocentrum van het Nationale Spoorwegnetwerk zien dat de trein opeens van zijn normale route afwijkt, dan zou het regeringsleger dus nog genoeg tijd hebben om iets te ondernemen. Ook daarom is het verstandiger om het transport al bij het vertrek uit district 6 te overvallen.

Zelf zit ik ook met een vraag. Toen Lyme en Andromeda de overzichtskaart van de buurt rond het Zuidstation op het scherm projecteerden, heb ik goed gekeken naar de plekken waar Doran en ik straks naartoe moeten. Wij zijn wachtposten drie en vier. Wat betekent dat we allebei ergens aan het uiteinde van het station zullen zitten, op een redelijke afstand van de echte gevechten. Volgens mij heeft Andromeda dat met opzet zo geregeld omdat ze weet dat wij geen van beiden snel kunnen rennen. Toch heb ik daarnet op de kaart iets gezien waar ik mijn twijfels bij heb. Zeker omdat ik straks niet op de hulp van Doran zal kunnen rekenen. Onze schuilplaatsen liggen bijna precies tegenover elkaar, maar wel elk aan een andere kant van de sporen. Die kan je onmogelijk oversteken zonder dat iemand je betrapt. En dan nog zou ik bijna vijfhonderd meter moeten afleggen om bij Doran te komen. Tijdens de overval zal ik er dus helemaal alleen voor staan. Ik steek mijn hand omhoog en wacht rustig mijn beurt af.

"Kan je het schema met onze posities nog eens tonen?" vraag ik aan Andromeda zodra ik het woord krijg. Het volgende moment verschijnt de kaart van de buurt rondom het Zuidstation weer op het scherm. Andromeda zoomt meteen in op de schuilplaats van wachtpost nummer vier. Het zal mijn taak worden om één van de twee toegangswegen naar het station in de gaten te houden. Links van de verharde straat begint er een bebost stuk grond waar ik me tussen de bomen en struiken kan verstoppen. Aan de rechterkant staan er een paar grote pakhuizen en daarachter lopen de treinsporen.

"Is dat een klein wegje, daar in het bos?" vraag ik.

"Dat klopt," geeft Andromeda toe. "Maar het gaat om een heel smal zandweggetje dat zo goed als nooit gebruikt wordt. Volgens de rebellen van 6 weten veel mensen niet eens dat het bestaat. Mocht je bang zijn dat iemand je langs daar in de rug zal aanvallen, dan kan ik je alvast geruststellen. Die kans is echt heel erg klein. Als de vredebewakers een groep soldaten sturen, dan zullen ze zeker over de asfaltweg komen."

"Goed," knik ik. Naast mij hoor ik hoe iemand anders alweer de volgende vraag stelt. Maar ik luister er niet echt naar omdat ik nog eens over de situatie wil nadenken. Natuurlijk snap ik wel waarom Andromeda en Lyme in hun plannen geen rekening hebben gehouden met zo'n onbelangrijk bospaadje. De meeste mensen die aan de overval meedoen, zullen ongetwijfeld veel meer gevaar lopen dan ik. En je kan inderdaad geen peloton vredebewakers over een smal, kronkelend zandwegje sturen. In het donker tussen de bomen zouden ze me toch niet zien, want Andromeda heeft al verteld dat alle wachtposten straks zwarte kleren zullen meekrijgen. Maar toch ben ik er eigenlijk nog steeds niet helemaal gerust in. Gelukkig weet ik al een oplossing. Tijdens onze hovercraftvlucht hierheen heb ik in de laadruimte iets zien liggen dat ik straks goed zal kunnen gebruiken. Al moet ik daar wel eerst toestemming voor krijgen. Zodra alle vragen beantwoord zijn en de vergadering eindelijk definitief afgelopen is, ga ik zelf naar Andromeda om haar uit te leggen wat ik van plan ben. Gelukkig maakt ze er helemaal geen probleem van.

"Ik denk echt niet dat je langs het bos ongewenst bezoek zal krijgen," herhaalt ze nog eens. "Maar als jij je daar veiliger bij voelt, dan moet je het doen. Ik zal even met je meegaan. Dan kan ik je meteen je kleren geven."

Andromeda en ik lopen samen naar de hovercraft die ons vanuit district 10 hierheen heeft gebracht. Zodra we in de laadruimte staan, haalt Andromeda de spullen tevoorschijn die ik straks moet dragen. Een lange broek en een jas die allebei van dezelfde diepzwarte stof gemaakt zijn. Bij de broek hoort ook een riem met een soort van leren houder.

"Waar dient die voor?" vraag ik terwijl ik de kleren over mijn rechterarm leg.

"Dat zal ik je direct tonen," zegt Andromeda. Ze draait zich om en begint in een ijzeren kist te rommelen. Het volgende moment reikt ze me een mes aan. Het is een heel eenvoudig keukenmes - in de Hongerspelen heb ik betere exemplaren gezien - maar je kan er volgens mij toch gemakkelijk iemand mee verwonden. En dit mes is precies lang genoeg om in de houder aan mijn riem te passen.

"Als alles goed gaat, hoef jij helemaal niet te vechten," legt Andromeda uit. "Maar Lyme en ik vinden toch dat iedereen een wapen moet krijgen om zich in een noodgeval te kunnen verdedigen. We hebben te weinig geweren en het vraagt ook wat oefening om daar echt goed mee te kunnen richten. Dus geven we de vier wachtposten gewoon een mes als dit mee. En voor ik het vergeet, hier is nog een nachtkijkbril. Die zal je zeker nodig hebben."

Ik neem zwijgend de spullen aan die Andromeda in mijn handen legt. De bril herken ik, want de Spelmakers leggen soms een paar exemplaren in de Hoorn des Overvloeds zodat de tributen ook 's nachts tegen elkaar kunnen vechten. Met zo'n ding kan je zelfs in het pikdonker alles zien. Wat ook de reden is waarom ze tijdens het oogstseizoen in district 11 uitgedeeld worden aan de arbeiders in de boomgaarden. Rue heeft dat in de vierenzeventigste Spelen nog aan Katniss verteld. Er zit zelfs een soort van elastiek aan de achterkant, zodat je kan rennen en klimmen zonder je bril te verliezen.

"Kleed je nu al om," stelt Andromeda voor. "Over een minuut of tien geeft president Snow een toespraak die overal in Panem op tv uitgezonden wordt, en het is beter dat we die niet missen."

Even later sta ik in de kleine badkamer van onze hovercraft. Mijn eigen kleren uit district 10 leg ik netjes opgevouwen in één van de kastjes, zodat ik ze morgen snel zal kunnen terugvinden. Daarna trek ik de spullen aan die ik van Andromeda gekregen heb. De broek is een beetje wennen, want de elastische stof spant strak rond mijn benen. Een gek gevoel als je normaal gezien altijd rokken of jurken draagt. Maar als wachtpost kan ik natuurlijk niet riskeren dat ik met mijn kleren ergens achter zou blijven vasthangen. Per slot van rekening heb ik in de arena ook nog nooit een tribuut met een rok gezien.

Wanneer ik omgekleed ben, doe ik de riem rond mijn middel en schuif ik na een korte aarzeling ook het keukenmes in de leren houder. Andromeda heeft zelf gezegd dat ik het moet meenemen en dit is een slecht moment om bevelen te weigeren. Toch merk ik dat ik wat moeite heb met het idee. Toen ik nog uit vrije wil naar de Hongerspelen keek, heb ik vaak genoeg tributen met messen, zwaarden, speren en andere wapens gezien. En de vredebewakers die in de straten van het Capitool patrouilleren, hebben natuurlijk hun pistool bij zich. Maar dit is de allereerste keer in mijn leven dat ik zelf een wapen draag. Ik had altijd gedacht dat zoiets geruststellend zou zijn, omdat je jezelf ermee kan verdedigen. Nu merk ik dat ik me vergist heb. Dit mes zorgt er helemaal niet voor dat ik me nu veiliger voel. In plaats daarvan herinnert het mij vooral aan alles wat er straks bij de overval misschien zou kunnen misgaan.

Ik probeer het nare gevoel van mij af te zetten en duw de deur van de badkamer open. Wanneer ik door het raam in de gang kijk, zie ik dat iedereen zich opnieuw voor het grote scherm verzamelt. Dat werd daarnet blijkbaar rechtstreeks op het tv-toestel in één van de hovercrafts aangesloten, want er verschijnt net een zwaar opgemaakte presentatrice in beeld om de toespraak van president Snow aan te kondigen. Ik treuzel niet langer en haast me naar buiten.

Terwijl ik tussen Alex en Doran op de grond ga zitten, horen we het volkslied van Panem dat door de luidsprekers klinkt. Het Capitoolembleem wordt getoond en vlak daarna zien we Snow in beeld verschijnen. Hij staat achter een soort van spreekgestoelte en draagt een kostuum waarop de klassieke witte roos bevestigd is. De president verwelkomt alle inwoners van Panem bij deze uitzending en zegt dat we vanavond een speciale gast in de studio hebben. Dan schakelen de camera's over naar Peeta Mellark. Hij zit een paar meter bij Snow vandaan, op een hoge stoel met metalen voetsteun. Achter zijn rug wordt er een landkaart van Panem op de muur geprojecteerd.

Meteen krijg ik het ongemakkelijke gevoel dat er iets niet klopt. Peeta wiebelt nerveus heen en weer met zijn kunstbeen en heeft een vreemde, starre blik in de ogen die ik eigenlijk nog nooit bij iemand heb gezien. Behalve misschien bij een paar winnaars die nog maar net uit de arena kwamen. De mensen rondom mij beginnen druk tegen elkaar te fluisteren. Af en toe hoor ik het woord 'verrader' vallen, omdat Peeta in zijn eerste interviews zei dat we moesten stoppen met vechten. Toch zijn er ook in deze groep heel wat rebellen die zich - net als ik - afvragen wat er echt met hem aan de hand kan zijn.

Peeta krijgt een microfoon aangereikt en begint aan zijn uitleg. Hij vertelt op een dringende toon dat een staakt-het-vuren de enige juiste oplossing is. Deze zinloze oorlog heeft nu al meer dan genoeg materiële schade veroorzaakt. Enkele uren geleden is de grote stuwdam bij de papierfabriek van district 7 doorgebroken. De overstroming die daarop volgde, heeft aan tientallen mensen het leven gekost en verschillende dorpen van de kaart geveegd. We krijgen enkele beelden van de ravage te zien en dan schakelt de regie weer over naar Peeta. Volgens hem staat nu definitief vast dat de rebellen het treinongeval van eergisteren zelf veroorzaakt hebben door de spoorweg te barricaderen. Het grote scherm in de tv-studio toont beelden die kort na het ongeluk gemaakt zijn, maar intussen weten we dat bijna al het rioolwater uit de tanks is gestroomd. Dit incident is waarschijnlijk de ergste giframp van de afgelopen twintig jaar.

Het geroezemoes om me heen wordt luider en luider. Peeta vertelt alles op zo'n manier dat de rebellen overal de schuld van krijgen. Alsof het regeringsleger van president Snow zelf nooit bommen afwerpt en geen ongewapende burgers aanvalt. Ik probeer alle verwensingen tegen 'Het Capitool' te negeren en concentreer me op de nieuwsuitzending. Daar heeft Peeta het net over een graanschuur in district 11 die na een felle brand volledig is ingestort.

"In dat gebouw werd een groot deel van de tarweoogst van deze zomer bewaard," zegt hij op geërgerde toon. "De rebellen brengen dus ook onze voedselvoorziening in gevaar, en-"

Peeta krijgt niet eens de kans om zijn zin af te maken. Want plotseling - van het ene moment op het andere - verschijnt Katniss in beeld. Ze staat tussen de restanten van een huis dat herleid is tot een berg zwartgeblakerde stenen. Heel even kan je in onze groep een speld horen vallen. Daarna begint iedereen te juichen en te applaudisseren. We beseffen allemaal wat er gebeurd is. De technici van district 13 zijn er eindelijk in geslaagd om het nationale televisiekanaal te kraken. Dit is een grote doorbraak, zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk. Ook al duurt het niet langer dan een paar seconden totdat de officiële regie het weer overneemt en we opnieuw in de normale uitzending zitten.

Ik weet zeker dat Peeta het fragment met Katniss zelf ook gezien moet hebben. In elke tv-studio hangen schermen waarop presentatoren en gasten kunnen zien hoe ze precies in beeld komen. Eén van de weinige dingen die ik onthouden heb uit de saaie lessen Mediageschiedenis van mevrouw Moncrieff. Peeta is duidelijk in de war, maar hij probeert toch verder te gaan met zijn verhaal.

"Deze ochtend nog is één van de belangrijkste waterzuiveringsinstallaties in district 9 vernield door een bombardement. Daardoor dreigt er nu-"

Opnieuw wordt Peeta's toespraak afgekapt door een filmpje van de rebellen. Finnick vertelt met veel emotie hoe Katniss eigenlijk al een daad van verzet pleegde toen ze in de arena afscheid nam van Rue. Een paar seconden lang krijgen we de jongste tribuut uit de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen te zien terwijl ze roerloos en bedekt met bloemen in het gras ligt. Een beeld dat we allemaal onmiddellijk herkennen. Ook al hadden de Spelmakers besloten om het nooit meer uit te zenden. Aan de gezichten van de mensen rondom mij kan ik zien dat veel leden van onze groep nog altijd moeite hebben met de manier waarop dat meisje gestorven is. Als districtsinwoners hebben ze jarenlang geleden onder wat de Hongerspelen aanrichten. De kans is zelfs vrij groot dat sommigen van hen hun eigen kinderen verloren hebben in de arena. Want dat zou een hele goede reden zijn om lid van het verzetsleger te worden.

Al snel verandert het avondjournaal in één grote chaos. Het officiële programma is bijna niet meer te volgen omdat de rebellen het voortdurend onderbreken met de beste beeldfragmenten die ze hebben. Katniss en een gewond kind in het ziekenhuis van district 8. Een groep jonge soldaten op het oefenveld van 13 terwijl een andere rebel - ikzelf - hen eten komt brengen. Twee vredebewakers die op de vlucht slaan voor een hele bende gewapende districtsinwoners. Zelfs mijn foto van het winterkruid is erbij. Wanneer die verschijnt, blijf ik roerloos en met samengeknepen vuisten naar het scherm staren terwijl ik hoor hoe iedereen rondom mij aan het juichen is voor de sabotagepogingen van de rebellen. Hoeveel mensen buiten district 10 zouden nu al snappen over welke tribuut het gaat? Kivo's naam wordt nergens vermeld en na een seconde of vijf nemen de technici van het Capitool het televisiekanaal weer over. Misschien zal zelfs Katniss dit fragment niet direct kunnen plaatsen, juist omdat het naar haar eigen Hongerspelen verwijst. Ik herinner me nog heel goed wat Fulvia daarover zei. Maar ook al zou vrijwel niemand de plek herkennen waar Kivo stierf, het beeld van een bos bloemen bij de merksteen van een dode tribuut is op zich eigenlijk al sterk genoeg.

Het Capitoolembleem verschijnt weer op het scherm en door de luidsprekers horen we een laag gezoem dat minstens twintig seconden blijft aanhouden. Dan zitten we weer in de studio. President Snow wijst woedend naar de lens van de camera terwijl hij een poging doet om zich ondanks al het tumult op de achtergrond verstaanbaar te maken. Zelfs het gevloek van de mensen in het regiehok is nu tot hier te horen. Volgens de president willen de rebellen met deze onderbrekingen beletten dat de regering belastende informatie over hen verspreidt. Maar uiteindelijk zullen waarheid en gerechtigheid zegevieren, en de nieuwsuitzending zal verdergaan zodra het televisiekanaal voldoende beveiligd is.

Iedereen in onze groep begint Snow nu fanatiek uit te jouwen. Ik fluit aanhoudend op mijn vingers, net zoals ik dat tijdens de interviews op de avond voor de Kwartskwelling heb gedaan. Maar we zwijgen meteen weer als de president rechtsreeks aan Peeta vraagt of hij - na alles wat er daarnet gebeurd is - zelf nog iets tegen Katniss Everdeen wil zeggen.

"Katniss … Hoe denk je dat dit gaat eindigen?" stamelt Peeta, alsof het hem veel moeite kost om de juiste woorden te vinden. "Wat zal er nog overblijven? Niemand is veilig. In het Capitool niet. In de districten niet. En jij … in 13 …"

Hij ademt diep in en spreekt dan zijn laatste zin uit op een toon die me koude rillingen bezorgt.

"Morgenochtend ben je dood!"

Op de achtergrond horen we hoe president Snow beveelt om de uitzending stop te zetten. Iemand anders geeft een duw tegen de camera, zodat we enkel nog een witte tegelvloer zien. De rebellen tonen nog een paar keer een stilstaand shot van Katniss voor het brandende ziekenhuis van district 8. Maar die beelden kunnen niet verbergen wat er intussen in de studio gebeurt. We horen voetstappen, en dan een klap gevolgd door het geschreeuw van Peeta. Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel wanneer zijn bloed rode vegen achterlaat op de witte tegels. Het volgende moment valt het beeld weg en vult het scherm zich met de sneeuw van een leeg televisiekanaal. Eén tel lang blijft het doodstil op onze open plek. Dan begint iedereen in paniek door elkaar te praten.

"Wat was dat allemaal?"

"Niet naar luisteren, Snow laat Peeta expres zo'n dingen zeggen om ons bang te maken."

"Nee, hij wou ons ergens voor waarschuwen. En daar moet hij nu voor boeten."

Ik kijk snel even naar Andromeda en Lyme. Die hebben de hele nieuwsuitzending gevolgd zonder zich ermee te bemoeien. Maar nu zie ik hoe ze elkaar een veelbetekenende blik toewerpen. Lyme trekt Andromeda mee en ze gaan een heel eind verderop staan terwijl ze een verhitte discussie met elkaar beginnen. Ik buig me naar Doran toe en praat in zijn oor, omdat hij me met al die herrie in onze groep anders toch niet zou kunnen verstaan.

"Gaan ze Peeta nu echt vermoorden?" vraag ik. Wat daar leek het eigenlijk wel een beetje op.

"Ik denk het niet," stelt Doran me al snel gerust. "Wil Snow de rebellen echt onder druk zetten, dan kan hij wel een paar gevangen winnaars gebruiken. Maar geen dode winnaars."

"Waarom slaan ze hem dan in elkaar terwijl iedereen het kan zien?"

"Dat weet ik ook niet," geeft Doran eerlijk toe. Daarna blijven we allebei zwijgend naast elkaar zitten. Ik staar naar het lege scherm terwijl ik probeer om mijn gedachten te ordenen. Maar ik kan alleen denken aan wat ik enkele ogenblikken geleden live op tv zag gebeuren.

Pas als Andromeda en Lyme na meer dan zeven minuten eindelijk terugkomen, worden de mensen om me heen wat stiller. Lyme loopt naar voren en steekt haar beide handen omhoog in een poging de aandacht van de hele groep te trekken. Ze wil ons net toespreken wanneer het scherm achter haar rug plotseling oplicht.

We belanden opnieuw in de tv-studio. Peeta is weg en zelfs de witte tegelvloer is brandschoon. Al ben ik er heel zeker van dat ik me die bloedvlekken niet heb ingebeeld. Snow staat weer achter zijn spreekgestoelte. De camera's zoomen uit en tonen ook de muur waar daarstraks nog de landkaart van Panem geprojecteerd werd. In de plaats daarvan zien we nu een heel ander beeld verschijnen. Een enorme, door stenen pilaren ondersteunde zaal gevuld met tientallen mensen die allemaal vol concentratie naar hun eigen computerscherm staren. De regie heeft hun gezichten wazig gemaakt, maar toch kan ik al raden waar ze zitten. Dit moet de Defensieberg in district 2 zijn. Meteen valt het rumoer in onze groep stil. We beseffen allemaal dat deze situatie ernstig is. De Defensieberg is de belangrijkste militaire basis van Panem en normaal gezien zijn camera's daar verboden. Dat Snow nu toch livebeelden laat uitzenden, komt bijna nooit voor.

"Burgers van Panem," zegt de president op een toon die alle aandacht opeist, "Het staat zonder twijfel vast dat de rebellen, en dan vooral district 13, een ernstige bedreiging voor ons land vormen. De materiële schade in tal van districten en hun pogingen om via de televisie misleidende propagandaboodschappen te verspreiden zijn daar het beste bewijs van. Daarom hebben wij besloten om district 13 vanavond nog te bombarderen."

Naast en achter mij hoor ik verschillende mensen naar adem happen. Maar niemand zegt een woord. Machteloos kijken we toe hoe het beeld van de Defensieberg opnieuw overgaat in de landkaart van Panem. Een knipperend rood kruisje geeft aan dat de eerste raket al griezelig dicht bij zijn doel is. Over enkele ogenblikken zal hij inslaan en alles op zijn pad verwoesten.

"De aanval op de illegale ziekenhuizen in districten 8 en 10 was als een duidelijk signaal bedoeld," gaat Snow onverstoorbaar verder. "Nu onze vijanden er voor kiezen om die waarschuwing te negeren, zullen ze daar zelf de gevolgen van moeten dragen. Ik beloof jullie plechtig dat de regering alles zal doen om de inwoners van Panem te beschermen tegen de onverantwoorde acties van de rebellen."

Het Capitoolembleem verschijnt in beeld en we horen het volkslied. Daarna wordt het scherm zwart. De uitzending is definitief afgelopen. Maar de mensen om me heen zijn nu zo in paniek dat ze het misschien niet eens doorhebben. Zelf zit ik ook over heel mijn lichaam te beven. We wisten allemaal dat president Snow vroeg of laat zou terugslaan. Maar wat moeten we doen als er straks niets meer van district 13 en zijn inwoners overblijft? Dan zullen we de oorlog definitief verloren hebben. Dan kan ik nooit meer naar huis en moet ik voor altijd in de wildernis verdwijnen omdat ik zelfs bij de familie Morrison niet meer veilig zal zijn. Als de vredebewakers me voor die tijd niet komen halen …

Ik schrik me een ongeluk wanneer ik plotseling het luide gekletter van metaal op metaal hoor. Andromeda is op een tafel geklommen en timmert met een moersleutel op de bodem van een ijzeren kookpot in een poging om boven alle herrie uit te komen.

"Stilte!" roept ze zo luid ze kan. "Stilte! Kalmte!" Toch duurt het nog minstens een minuut of twee voordat het tumult in de groep is gaan liggen.

"Ik snap dat jullie nu allemaal heel ongerust zijn, en ik ben dat zelf ook," zegt ze zodra ze eindelijk onze aandacht heeft. "Maar met paniek komen we nergens. Ik kan jullie trouwens nu al vertellen dat Katniss en de andere inwoners van district 13 minder gevaar lopen dan jullie denken."

Andromeda's ogen dwalen door de menigte totdat ze mij gevonden heeft.

"Aludra Dawson, jij bent zelf wekenlang in 13 geweest. Wat doen de mensen daar bij een bomalarm?"

Ik ga rechtop staan zodat iedereen me duidelijk kan zien. Fulvia heeft overal het gerucht verspreid dat district 13 mijn onderduikadres is, en ik besef heel goed hoe belangrijk het is om dat spelletje te blijven meespelen.

"Dan moeten ze onmiddellijk naar een grote ondergrondse bunker gaan," antwoord ik met zo vast mogelijke stem. "Die is sterk genoeg om zware raketten tegen te houden en alle mensen van 13 kunnen er tegelijk in."

Enkele ogenblikken lang gaan mijn gedachten terug naar de dag waarop we Kivo's propo maakten. Gelukkig heb ik min of meer onthouden wat er tijdens de speciale les voor nieuwe bewoners werd gezegd. Eventjes vraag ik me af hoe Andromeda kan weten dat ik in het klaslokaal gefilmd ben. Misschien heeft Fulvia het haar verteld toen ze samen met elkaar afspraken dat Doran en ik vannacht een taak als wachtpost zouden krijgen.

"Heel juist," bevestigt Andromeda terwijl ik weer op mijn plaats ga zitten. Daarna richt ze zich weer tot de volledige groep.

"Ik heb zelf vaak genoeg met de legerleiding van district 13 gesproken. En geloof me maar, die bunker is echt wel een veilige schuilplaats. Als president Coin de waarschuwing van Peeta begrepen heeft - en daar twijfel ik bijna niet aan - dan zal iedereen waarschijnlijk nu al beneden zijn."

"Waarom laat Snow Peeta eerst in elkaar slaan om hem te doen zwijgen, en geeft hij kort daarna zelf op tv toe dat hij 13 wil bombarderen?" werpt Alex tegen.

"Dat is inderdaad een goede vraag," zegt Andromeda. Maar jullie weten dat ik in het Capitool geboren ben en jarenlang bij het vredebewakersleger heb gezeten. Ik kan jullie dan ook één en ander vertellen over moderne oorlogsraketten."

Achter mijn rug hoor ik verbaasd gemompel. Blijkbaar kent niet iedereen hier Andromeda's verleden. Hopelijk zullen de anderen dat straks niet als een reden zien om haar te wantrouwen. Maar ze zijn vast slim genoeg om te beseffen dat zoiets de beste manier is om onze treinroof te laten mislukken.

"Een raketaanval zoals deze kan je alleen afweren door een antiraket af te vuren die het projectiel van de vijand op tijd vernietigt. Dat wil zeggen, op een veilige afstand van het doelwit," begint Andromeda uit te leggen.

"Dus de bom zou dan ergens boven de wildernis ontploffen?" vraagt iemand.

"Dat is inderdaad de bedoeling," antwoordt Andromeda. "Zo richt hij geen schade aan in bewoond gebied. Maar dat systeem heeft één groot nadeel. Het werkt enkel als je de antiraket snel genoeg kan lanceren. Tijd is dus heel belangrijk bij dit soort aanvallen."

"Tussen de uitzending met Peeta en de aankondiging van Snow zaten bijna acht volle minuten," vult Lyme aan. Waarschijnlijk had 13 daarstraks nog een allerlaatste kans om die raketten uit de lucht te schieten, maar zijn ze intussen te dicht bij het doelwit gekomen. Dus kan Snow het nu gewoon op tv zeggen om ons en de andere rebellen bang te maken."

"District 13 heeft trouwens ook een radar die vijandelijke raketten kan opsporen," gaat Andromeda verder. "Op dit moment is er ongetwijfeld al een automatisch alarm afgegaan, of dat kan elk moment gebeuren. En als ze doorhadden dat Peeta hen wou waarschuwen, dan zal iedereen nu wel veilig in die bunker zitten."

Een paar tellen lang blijft het stil op de open plek terwijl we proberen om deze informatie te verwerken. Ik ben nog steeds bang, maar met mijn verstand weet ik dat Andromeda en Lyme gelijk hebben. Toch komen hun volgende woorden ook voor mij als een verrassing.

"Het kan vreemd klinken, maar vanuit ons standpunt komt die raketaanval precies op het juiste moment," zegt Andromeda. "Snow en zijn regering zitten nu met hun aandacht volledig bij dat bombardement. Een beter afleidingsmanoeuvre voor onze treinroof is er eigenlijk niet. Hoe dan ook zou het heel dom zijn om de overval nu af te blazen. Daar doen we niemand een plezier mee."

"Wat deed Katniss Everdeen als er in de arena iets verschrikkelijks gebeurde?" vraagt Lyme op een dwingende toon die meteen de aandacht trekt. "Instorten of terugvechten?"

"Terugvechten," hoor ik een paar mensen tegelijkertijd antwoorden.

"Wat moeten wij dus doen nu Snow probeert om ons de daver op het lijf te jagen?"

"Terugvechten!" roepen we in koor. Opeens herinner ik me weer het verhaal dat Timothy op de verzetsvergadering na het bloedbad verteld heeft. Cinna werd in de Startkamer in elkaar geslagen terwijl Katniss moest toekijken. Als zij sterk genoeg was om na zo'n dramatische gebeurtenis terug te vechten, dan wil ik dat ook zijn. Ondanks al mijn problemen - het feit dat ik niet naar huis kan, de woede en teleurstelling van mijn ouders - waar ik nog steeds geen enkele oplossing voor kan bedenken. Ik heb nu toch geen andere keuze meer dan door te gaan.

"Wie van jullie wil straks naar het Zuidstation vertrekken om alle rebellenziekenhuizen de medicijnen te geven die ze nodig hebben?" vraagt Lyme.

Eerst verwacht ik dat de hele groep uit volle borst "Wij!" zal schreeuwen. Maar deze keer antwoorden we niet met onze stem. Links en rechts van mij zie ik verschillende armen omhoog gaan. Niet zoals leerlingen die op school hun hand opsteken om meer uitleg te vragen, maar met drie vingers gestrekt in het symbool dat enkel de rebellen maken. Na een korte aarzeling doe ik zelf ook mee. Want ik weet dat we hier niet zijn om tegen 'het Capitool' te vechten, ook al zouden de meeste mensen het zo verwoorden. Onze enige echte vijand heet president Snow.

"Ik wist wel dat Andromeda en ik op jullie kunnen rekenen," zegt Lyme tevreden wanneer ze onze reactie ziet. "Maar het wordt hoog tijd dat we op pad gaan. We moeten nog een heel eind te voet door het bos voordat we bij de tunnel zijn."

Daarmee is deze bijeenkomst eindelijk afgelopen. Iedereen komt overeind en begint zich klaar te maken voor de tocht door de wildernis. Zelf hoef ik niet zo veel te doen, omdat ik me daarstraks al had omgekleed. Maar toch wil ik absoluut nog één ding regelen voordat ik samen met de anderen meega. Ik haast me naar onze eigen hovercraft en loop rechtstreeks door naar de laadruimte. De bundel opgerold touw die ik tijdens onze reis hierheen had gezien, ligt er nog steeds.

Ik hurk neer en haal mijn mes tevoorschijn om een stuk af te snijden dat lang genoeg is. De instructies van de trainer die me tijdens de rondleiding in de Tributentoren leerde hoe ik knopen moest leggen, zitten nog steeds vast in mijn hoofd. Gelukkig heb ik tijdens mijn weinige vrije uren als verpleegster de moeite genomen om zijn beste valstrik nog een paar keer in te oefenen. De eenvoudige, maar heel bruikbare techniek waarmee je een vijand ondersteboven aan een boomtak kan doen hangen. Iets zei me dat die misschien ooit nog van pas zou komen. Andromeda mag dan wel beweren dat niemand me langs dat kleine boswegje zal komen aanvallen, toch ben ik er niet helemaal gerust in.

Even later rol ik het afgesneden stuk op tot een paar lussen die ik stevig rondom mijn beide schouders wikkel. Volgens de trainer is dit de gemakkelijkste manier om touw te vervoeren en tegelijk je twee handen vrij te houden. Daarna ga ik nog snel naar de badkamer van onze hovercraft. Ik open het kastje waar mijn eigen kleren liggen en haal de crackers tevoorschijn die ik vanochtend uit district 10 heb meegenomen. Eén ervan steek ik in de linkerachterzak van mijn broek, bij het zendertje dat ik straks moet gebruiken als ik iets verdachts zie. De andere drie crackers zal ik onderweg naar de tunnel wel uitdelen aan wie er graag eentje wil. Wanneer ik uit de hovercraft kom, staat bijna iedereen al klaar om te vertrekken. Enkele minuten later is de groep compleet en wandelen we in een lange rij het bos in.

Andromeda gaat als eerste om de weg te wijzen. Een meter of vijftien voor mij uit zie ik tussen de bomen het gele schijnsel van haar zaklamp heen en weer bewegen. Lyme loopt helemaal achteraan om er zeker van te zijn dat niemand verdwaalt of achterblijft. We stappen flink door, want de onverwachte mededeling van Snow en de hele discussie daarna hebben ons meer dan genoeg tijd doen verliezen. Na een minuut of tien hoor ik achter mijn rug hoe Darvo aanbiedt om Doran een eindje op zijn rug te dragen. Blijkbaar heeft hij weer last van zijn manke voet nu we aan een behoorlijk snel tempo over oneffen terrein moeten wandelen.

Zelf kost met mij ook wat moeite om de rest van de groep te blijven volgen. Maar ik vertik het om daar over te klagen. Als ik dat doe, dan zullen de anderen weer zeggen dat ik een aansteller uit het Capitool ben. Ze kennen nu mijn naam omdat Andromeda me die vraag over de bunker van district 13 heeft gesteld. En dankzij de nieuwsberichten in de eerste paar dagen na de Kwartskwelling weten ze vast ook wie mijn vader is. Toen we net vertrokken waren, heb ik één van de rebellen uit district 5 al tegen zijn vriend horen fluisteren dat ze van een rijk tienermeisje uit het Capitool waarschijnlijk niet al te veel hoeven te verwachten bij een echte oorlogsmissie als deze. _Des te meer reden om straks te bewijzen dat ze zich vergissen,_ mompel ik een beetje nijdig tegen mezelf.

De tocht naar district 6 verloopt grotendeels in stilte. We weten allemaal dat er straks heel veel op het spel zal staan, dus niemand is echt in de stemming voor een gezellig gesprek. Af en toe verwittigen we elkaar voor een uitstekende wortel of een tak die laag genoeg hangt om in het gezicht van de persoon achter je te zwiepen. Gelukkig zijn er vannacht geen wolken en geeft de maan dus wat extra licht. Maar met die heldere hemel is het na zonsondergang natuurlijk ook een stuk frisser geworden. Misschien is het toch niet zo slecht dat Andromeda mij een jas heeft meegegeven.

Het eerste stuk van de wandeling moeten we klimmen om over de heuvel te geraken die tussen onze kampplaats en district 6 ligt. Zodra we de top gepasseerd zijn, gaat het gelukkig alleen nog bergaf. Onderweg let ik goed op de herkenningspunten die tijdens de vergadering genoemd werden. Stel je voor dat ik straks na de overval verloren loop. Met wat pech geraak ik dan niet op tijd terug bij de open plek waar onze hovercrafts staan. _Zouden de anderen dan echt zonder mij vertrekken?_ vraag ik me opeens af. Misschien hebben ze geen keuze als de vredebewakers ons toch zouden achtervolgen. En het lijkt me eigenlijk nogal eng om helemaal alleen achter te blijven, hulp van de plaatselijke rebellen of niet. Maar wanneer ik zie hoe Andromeda haar zaklamp dooft - een teken dat we district 6 bijna bereikt hebben - verdring ik die gedachten snel naar een hoekje achterin mijn hoofd. Dit is niet het moment om over zo'n dingen te piekeren.

"Nu moeten jullie allemaal heel stil zijn, want we zitten hier vlak bij de grenshekken," fluistert Andromeda nadat we nog een meter of honderd zijn doorgestapt. Een eindje verderop zie ik tussen de bomen inderdaad iets wat op een metalen afrastering lijkt. Het zachte gezoem dat uit die richting komt, geeft aan dat de draden onder stroom staan. Andromeda gaat op haar hurken zitten naast twee kleine naaldboompjes waar aan de onderkant een stukje schors is weggesneden. Dan begint ze met haar handen de dorre bladeren opzij te vegen totdat er een stevige ijzeren ring tevoorschijn komt. Het volgende moment trekt ze een houten luik open en kunnen we de donkere ingang van de tunnel zien.

Omdat de vier wachtposten als eerste naar hun plek moeten gaan, heeft Andromeda er voor gezorgd dat wij ergens vooraan in de rij liepen. Eén voor één laten we ons in het gat zakken. Ik voel een paar kleine traptreden - eigenlijk gewoon inkepingen in de aarden ondergrond - en dan moet ik op handen en knieën verder kruipen. Deze tunnel is zo laag dat je onmogelijk rechtop kan staan. Nu snap ik waarom Fulvia altijd vertelde dat de rebellen hun wapens smokkelden door ze in een grote zak te steken, die met een dik touw over de grond werd voortgetrokken. En dan is het hier ook nog eens stikdonker.

Op de tast schuifel ik achter Doran aan. Wanneer ik naar mijn gevoel ongeveer halfweg ben, zie ik aan het einde van de gang plots een fel licht verschijnen. Andromeda is al bij het tweede luik gekomen en heeft haar zaklamp aangeknipt en op de grond gelegd om het voor ons gemakkelijker te maken. Pas nu kan ik zien hoe deze tunnel eigenlijk gemaakt is. De vloer is van aangestampte aarde, maar het plafond en de zijwanden worden ondersteund door dikke houten balken. Dit lijkt inderdaad een beetje op een ouderwetse mijngang. Al weet ik dat ze in de steenkoolmijnen van district 12 intussen veel modernere bouwtechnieken gebruiken. Ook al ziet de constructie boven mijn hoofd er erg stevig uit, toch ben ik stiekem een beetje opgelucht als ik bij de uitgang van de tunnel kom en weer rechtop kan staan.

De smokkelgang eindigt bij de achterwand van een kelder. In het midden van de ruimte staat een grote kast, die waarschijnlijk diende om het toegangsluik van de tunnel te camoufleren. Ik hoor hoe Andromeda op de gelijkvloerse verdieping met de huiseigenaar aan het praten is. Wanneer ik zelf ook via de trap naar boven ga, zie ik dat ze een heel aantal bankbriefjes en muntstukken uit haar vestzakken haalt.

"Precies 250 Pan, zoals beloofd," zegt ze tegen de al wat oudere man die tegenover haar aan een houten tafel zit. Blijkbaar hebben de rebellen van district 10 mijn vijf biljetten van vijftig vooraf omgeruild tot kleiner geld. _Natuurlijk moesten ze dat doen,_ denk ik in mezelf. _Andrew en Noria beweerden dat 250 Pan in de armere districten een fortuin is, en dat je dus geen briefjes van vijftig kan uitgeven zonder jezelf verdacht te maken._

Even later stuurt Andromeda Doran, mij en de twee andere wachtposten op pad. We weten precies waar we heen moeten, dat werd ons tijdens de vergadering duidelijk genoeg uitgelegd. Andromeda en Lyme - die als allerlaatste door de smokkeltunnel wil gaan - zullen over enkele minuten ook vertrekken, samen met de rebellen die straks bij de trein zelf moeten vechten.

"Veel succes, en wees voorzichtig," zegt Andromeda wanneer ze de voordeur van het huis voor ons openhoudt.

Met zijn vieren sluipen we door de verlaten straat. De maan geeft genoeg licht om te kunnen zien waar ik mijn voeten zet, maar uit nieuwsgierigheid probeer ik toch mijn nachtkijkbril eens uit. Op tv wordt er van 6 zelden meer getoond dan het Boeteplein, de stad en de grootste farmaceutische bedrijven. Dus eigenlijk ben ik best wel benieuwd naar de rest van het district.

Ik kijk een paar keer snel om me heen terwijl ik er op let dat ik de anderen niet uit het oog verlies. Volgens de routebeschrijving van Andromeda zijn we nu in de Alexander Flemingstraat. Drie jaar geleden heb ik op school geleerd dat die man de penicilline ontdekte en dus mee aan de basis van de ontwikkeling van antibiotica stond. Eigenlijk zou je verwachten dat iemand die zo belangrijk was voor de medische wetenschap een mooie straat naar zich genoemd krijgt. Aan de huizen te zien - bijna allemaal in steen gebouwd en sommige zelfs met versieringen boven de voordeur - moet dit vroeger inderdaad een wat rijker deel van district 6 geweest zijn. Maar na al die jaren is het hier duidelijk een achterbuurt geworden. Het wegdek zit vol kuilen, minstens de helft van alle ramen is gebarsten of dichtgetimmerd en overal slingert vuilnis rond. Dan vind ik het dorpje van Kivo's ouders toch een stuk gezelliger. Al horen we met onze plannen voor een gewapende overval misschien wel een klein beetje thuis op een plek als deze.

De Alexander Flemingstraat eindigt bij een uitgestrekt stuk braakliggend terrein dat we moeten oversteken. Heel ver weg aan mijn rechterkant zie ik een geel lichtschijnsel aan de horizon. Dat komt vast van de grote serres die ergens in het midden van district 6 staan. Daar worden tientallen tropische planten gekweekt waar men na het oogsten grondstoffen voor sommige medicijnen uit kan halen. Eén van de weinige dingen die ik onthouden heb uit de biologielessen van vorig jaar. Nu ik zelf verpleegster ben, wou ik dat ik er meer over wist. Na een paar minuten stevig doorstappen zie ik in de verte de zwarte silhouetten van de gebouwen rond het Zuidstation. Hier zullen we ons moeten opsplitsen.

"Pas goed op jezelf," zegt Doran terwijl hij me nog even apart neemt.

"Zal ik doen," fluister ik terug. Maar we weten allebei dat er nu geen tijd is om elkaar uitgebreid succes te wensen. Ik blijf staan terwijl Doran en de andere drie wachtposten elk afzonderlijk in de nacht verdwijnen. Het volgende moment leggen de zenuwen mijn maag weer in een strakke knoop. Vanaf nu zal ik het helemaal alleen moeten doen.

In mijn eentje ga ik verder op weg naar het Zuidstation. Het duurt niet erg lang voordat ik bij de plek kom waar ik de wacht moet houden. Alles ziet er precies uit zoals Andromeda en Lyme hebben beschreven. Een verharde straat die als toegangsweg naar het station dient, met links het beboste stuk grond en aan de rechterkant een reeks grote pakhuizen. Straatverlichting is er niet. Maar dankzij mijn speciale bril heb ik daar gelukkig weinig last van. Meteen valt het mij op dat ook deze buurt nogal rommelig oogt. Het wegdek is bezaaid met glasscherven en scherpe stukjes metaal, afkomstig van een hoge afvalberg die zomaar tussen twee gebouwen in werd gedeponeerd. District 6 kan eigenlijk best eens een grondige opknapbeurt gebruiken. Misschien zorgen de rebellen daar wel voor als ze de oorlog winnen.

Ik duik weg in de schaduw van het dichtstbijzijnde pakhuis en controleer of de kust veilig is. Maar er is niets bijzonders te zien of te horen. Alhoewel. Ik kijk nog een tweede keer aandachtig naar het stuk zeildoek dat een meter of twintig verderop tegen de zijmuur van een loods is neergegooid. Dan sluip ik er heel voorzichtig naartoe. Het volgende moment blijf ik staan. Ik had het dan toch goed gezien. Vlak voor mijn voeten ligt er een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd te slapen, met een flap van het zeil over zich heen getrokken. Ook district 6 heeft dus zijn eigen daklozen.

Even vraag ik me af of ik haar moet waarschuwen. Straks zal het Zuidstation immers in een oorlogszone veranderen. Maar uiteindelijk besluit ik om het toch niet te doen. Lyme en Andromeda hebben heel nadrukkelijk gezegd dat de wachtposten zich aan niemand mogen laten zien, tenzij in een echt noodgeval. Laat staan dat ik zomaar aan een wildvreemde kan vertellen dat de rebellen hier vannacht een overval willen plegen. En dan nog, de sporen liggen aan de andere kant van de opslagloodsen. Normaal gezien zullen we alleen bij de trein zelf vechten. Niet hier. Mocht deze zwerfster straks toch wakker worden van al het lawaai in de verte, dan zal ze heel waarschijnlijk wegvluchten zonder zich ermee te bemoeien. Dus lijkt het me verstandiger om haar gewoon te laten slapen.

Ik draai me om en ga stilletjes het bos in op de plek waar het kleine zandwegje begint. Zodra ik bij de eerste geschikte boom kom, stop ik om mijn valstrik op te zetten. Gelukkig heeft de trainer duidelijk uitgelegd hoe je het touw op de juiste manier moet vastmaken aan een dikke horizontale tak die hoog genoeg boven de grond hangt. Omdat ik met mijn speciale bril bijna even goed zie als overdag, is de klus al snel geklaard. Ik herhaal nog eens tegen mezelf dat ik na de treinroof zeker niet mag vergeten om de strik onschadelijk te maken door er zelf een grote tak in te werpen. Daarna zoek ik aan de bosrand een paar lage struiken waaronder ik me kan verstoppen. Voorzichtig ga ik plat op mijn buik liggen, terwijl ik nog een laatste keer controleer of het keukenmes nog steeds aan mijn broeksriem hangt. Van hieruit heb ik een prima zicht op de straat die ik in de gaten moet houden. Nu kan ik alleen nog maar wachten.

Het eerste kwartier gebeurt er helemaal niets. De toegangsweg naar het station blijft volledig verlaten, maar ik wist vooraf al dat de rebellen hoe dan ook niet langs hier zullen komen. Lyme heeft een andere route gekozen om ongemerkt tot bij de perrons te geraken. Ik laat mijn hand in de achterzak van mijn broek glijden en haal mijn energiereep tevoorschijn. De wikkel heb ik er daarstraks al afgehaald. Stel je voor dat iemand nu het ritselen van dat papiertje zou horen. Gelukkig is er op dit moment geen mens te zien.

Ik begin op de cracker te kauwen en verschuif mijn benen een beetje om wat comfortabeler te liggen. Energierepen met aardbeiensmaak zijn altijd mijn favoriete soort geweest, maar deze keer lijkt het wel alsof ik een mond vol zaagsel zit te eten. Ik ben gewoon te zenuwachtig om veel te kunnen proeven. Het vervelende aan een taak als wachtpost is dat je eigenlijk niets kan doen om de spanning kwijt te geraken die bij elke gevaarlijke verzetsmissie hoort. Ik moet hier gewoon de hele tijd stil blijven liggen, en dat zonder ook maar één keer mijn aandacht te laten verslappen. Zodra ik mijn laatste hap heb doorgeslikt, begin ik in gedachten een aantal dingen op te sommen die we in de snelcursus verpleegkunde hebben geleerd. Wie weet zal ik deze kennis straks nog kunnen gebruiken. Intussen hou ik mijn ogen onafgebroken gericht op de lege straat en de donkere opslagloodsen die voor me liggen. Niet opletten zou nu een enorme fout zijn.

Wanneer ik in de verte een soort zwaar gebrom hoor, spits ik mijn oren. Volgens mij komt het uit de richting van de spoorweg. Moderne goederentreinen hebben een motor die vrij stil is, maar ik ben vaak genoeg in de tunnels onder het Capitool geweest om dit geluid te kunnen herkennen. Even later hoor ik het gepiep van de remmen en dan wordt alles weer stil. De trein met medisch materiaal staat nu in het station voor de poort te wachten totdat de groene seinlichten gaan branden. Hoe lang zou het nog duren voordat de rebellen aanvallen? Twee minuten? Eén?

Net op dat moment zie ik in de verte het felle licht van een zaklamp verschijnen. Meteen maak ik mezelf zo klein mogelijk. Dit kan alleen maar onraad betekenen. Met bonzend hart kijk ik toe hoe een vredebewaker in uniform de toegangsweg naar het station komt afgewandeld. Hij zwaait zijn lamp onderzoekend heen en weer zonder zijn pas te vertragen. Waarschijnlijk is dit een gewone éénmanspatrouille die een nachtelijke routinecontrole uitvoert. Dat heb ik in de straten van het Capitool vaak genoeg gezien. Of zou de legerleiding van district 6 nu al iets vermoeden?

Wanneer de lichtbundel op amper drie meter boven mijn hoofd tussen de boomtakken door beweegt, wou ik dat ik onder de grond kon wegkruipen. Toch dwing ik mezelf om geen vin te verroeren. Als die bewaker me hier betrapt, dan ben ik er gloeiend bij. Maar na een paar tellen stapt hij gewoon verder terwijl hij zijn zaklamp op het wegdek en de loodsen voor hem gericht houdt. Heel voorzichtig laat ik mijn ingehouden adem ontsnappen. Misschien heeft hij me dan toch niet gezien. Ik begin al te geloven dat ik aan het ergste ontkomen ben wanneer ik hoor hoe de bewaker plotseling blijft staan en mijn grootste vrees waarheid wordt.

"Halt!" roept hij bevelend terwijl ik mijn lichaam ter plekke voel verstijven. "Wat moet dat daar!"

* * *

 **Ik denk dat dit - samen met de ontvoering op het einde van 'Spionne' - toch wel één van mijn betere cliffhangers is. Wat vonden jullie ervan? En wat zal er volgens jullie nu gebeuren?**

 **Hoewel dit hoofdstuk als titel 'De overval' had, ging het grootste deel ervan toch vooral over alle voorbereidingen. Het heeft me heel wat moeite gekost om een plan te verzinnen dat min of meer geloofwaardig klinkt, en ik hoop dan ook dat het effectief realistisch genoeg is … Eigenlijk had ik hier hetzelfde probleem als bij het schrijven van mijn spionagescènes. Ook deze keer was het vrijwel onmogelijk om nuttige en relevante informatie op te zoeken. Alles wat ik vond, was ofwel niet van toepassing op de situatie in Panem, ofwel veel te oppervlakkig. Maar ik ben benieuwd naar jullie mening over het plan van de rebellen!**

 **Tot slot nog twee details die ik graag verder wil uitleggen. Peeta heeft het in zijn toespraak over een doorgebroken dam in district 7. Ik weet dat men in de verfilming van 'Spotgaai' getoond heeft hoe de rebellen een stuwdam in district 5 opblazen, maar in het originele boek gaat het wel degelijk over een vernielde dam in 7. Op zich eigenlijk geen onlogische keuze, want om papier te maken heb je inderdaad veel water nodig.**

 **Daarnaast hebben jullie waarschijnlijk gezien dat ik de naam 'Noot' vervangen heb door 'Defensieberg'. Ook dit heb ik met opzet gedaan. In het boek van Collins staat uitgelegd dat de rebellen de naam 'Noot' pas bedenken nadat Plutarch opmerkt dat de verovering van district 2 'een harde noot om te kraken' zal zijn. Hij zegt dit pas na de bevrijding van Peeta. 'Noot' is dus niet de officiële naam van die berg, en Aludra kan deze naam op dit moment in mijn verhaal ook nooit gehoord hebben.**


	12. Op leven en dood

HOOFDSTUK 12: OP LEVEN EN DOOD

Ik blijf verstard van schrik zitten terwijl de vredebewaker zijn zaklamp naar de grond richt. Gelukkig ben ik er nog net op tijd in geslaagd om een kreet van schrik te onderdrukken. Tijdens de spionnenopleiding ging Fulvia soms stilletjes achter onze rug staan om dan opeens hard met haar vlakke hand op tafel te slaan, zodat we die gevaarlijke gewoonte zouden afleren. Stiekem heb ik me daar altijd rot aan geërgerd. Maar nu ben ik haar er dankbaar voor. Want op hetzelfde moment dringt het tot me door dat de vredebewaker het helemaal niet tegen mij heeft. Vanuit mijn schuilplaats kijk ik toe hoe de dakloze vrouw die ik daarstraks gezien heb vanonder het zeildoek komt gekropen. Ze gaat half rechtop zitten en houdt één hand omhoog tegen het felle licht dat in haar gezicht schijnt.

"Wat doe jij hier?" vraagt de vredebewaker nogal kortaf terwijl hij zijn wapen trekt.

"Ik-, ik lag te slapen," stamelt de vrouw verward. Haar stem klinkt alsof ze eigenlijk nog maar half wakker is.

"Tussen het afval en de rommel zeker," voegt de vredebewaker er minachtend aan toe. "Ik ken jouw soort. Eerst bij de mensen in de stad bedelen totdat zij hun allerlaatste stuk brood geven, en dan kom je naar hier. Omdat je heel goed weet dat ze je eigenlijk helemaal niet in hun buurt willen hebben."

"Ik wil niemand lastig vallen," probeert de vrouw nog. Ze klinkt al een heel stuk onzekerder nu er een pistool op haar gericht wordt. Hoewel de bewaker niet van plan lijkt om het nu al te gebruiken.

"Je valt me _wel_ lastig," snauwt hij, "want je stoort me bij mijn werk. Al is het mij een raadsel waarom ik vannacht op deze plek moet patrouilleren. Er is hier toch helemaal niets te zien."

Ook al lig ik meer dan tien meter verderop tussen de struiken, ik kan elk woord verstaan. Eigenlijk zou ik nu opgelucht moeten zijn omdat ik zelf niet betrapt ben. Maar in plaats daarvan merk ik hoe al mijn zintuigen op scherp staan. Aan zijn accent te horen komt die vredebewaker uit het Capitool, niet uit district 2. Wat betekent dat een ontmoeting als deze eigenlijk alleen maar fout kan gaan. Voor zo ver ik me herinner zijn er in de districten geen regels die bepalen waar je als zwerver wel of niet mag komen. En hij had haar allang kunnen neerschieten als hij dat echt had gewild. Toch ben ik er allesbehalve gerust in. Ik voel gewoon dat er iets naars zal gebeuren.

"Maar misschien kan je me toch nog een dienst bewijzen," zegt de bewaker op een vreemde, onheilspellende toon die de rillingen over mijn rug doet lopen. "Vredebewaker is een eenzaam beroep, weet je. We zitten soms maandenlang vast in één of ander arm district, zonder iets dat als afleiding kan dienen. Behalve dan de vrouwen die 's nachts hun lichaam aan ons verkopen. En jij bent beslist geen haar beter dan zij."

Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel wanneer ik zie hoe de vredebewaker zijn broeksriem begint los te maken terwijl hij met zijn andere hand de vrouw - die nu echt geen kant meer uit kan - onder schot blijft houden. Eindelijk snap ik wat hij van plan is. Dennis heeft ooit gezegd dat mensen als deze vooral uit zijn op macht, en op het vernederen van hun slachtoffer. Dat is toch precies wat die vredebewaker nu wil? Daklozen hebben in zijn ogen geen rechten en hij denk natuurlijk dat niemand hem ziet. Hij weet niet dat ik er ben. Al kan ik in mijn eentje helemaal niets doen. Ik sta volledig machteloos. Alweer. Net als vijf jaar geleden, toen Annie Cresta haar Hongerspelen had gewonnen. De herinnering komt in alle hevigheid terug en opeens lig ik niet meer plat op mijn buik onder de struiken, maar zit ik in elkaar gedoken achter de vuilnisbakken van het Transferstation.

Mijn voeten beginnen over de pastelkleurige tegels van het perron te rennen. Die rotzak staat nog steeds met zijn rug naar mij toe. Dankzij alle arenabeelden die ik gezien heb, weet ik perfect waar ik moet steken om iemand dodelijk te verwonden. Maar net wanneer ik het mes met volle kracht tussen de ribben van de vredebewaker wil boren, verplaatst mijn hand zich als vanzelf naar rechts en verdwijnt het lemmet diep in zijn schouder. Het volgende moment hoor ik de vredebewaker schreeuwen terwijl hij me in één beweging van zich af gooit. Ik smak hard met mijn rug tegen de grond en voel een korte, scherpe pijn bij mijn linkerbovenbeen. Alsof iets dwars door mijn broek heen in mijn vlees snijdt. Ik probeer overeind te krabbelen en voel onder mijn handen ruw asfalt in plaats van een gladde tegelvloer. Pas dan dringt het tot me door dat ik helemaal niet in de tunnels onder het Capitool ben, maar in district 6. Opeens besef ik wat ik heb gedaan. Ik heb in mijn eentje een getrainde vredebewaker aangevallen met niets anders dan een gewoon keukenmes als wapen.

In blinde paniek draai ik me om en zet ik het op een lopen. Gelukkig haal ik het bos voordat de vredebewaker de kans krijgt om zijn pistool op mij te richten. Terwijl ik tussen de bladeren verdwijn, hoor ik hoe hij achter me aan komt rennen. Zonder er verder bij na te denken volg ik het smalle zandwegje dat tussen de bomen door slingert. Die bewaker is zeker weten sterker en sneller dan ik. Zelfs met een gewonde schouder. Ik heb maar één kans om me hieruit te redden.

Na precies twintig passen duik ik naar links, de begroeiing in. Ik laat me snel op mijn knieën vallen en negeer het branderige gevoel van de netels die in mijn handen prikken. Dan kruip ik in elkaar achter de stam van een dikke boom. Bevend luister ik naar de zware voetstappen van de vredebewaker, die steeds dichterbij komen. Vanuit mijn schuilplaats kan ik zijn laarzen in het maanlicht zien glimmen, op amper drie of vier meter bij mij vandaan. Ik ben zo bang dat ik helemaal nergens aan kan denken. Behalve aan wat mij te wachten staat als hij me arresteert. En tegelijk weet ik dat het nu geen enkele zin meer heeft om nog weg te vluchten. Mijn vijand is vlakbij en zo meteen zal hij me vinden. Ik wil net mijn handen voor mijn gezicht slaan wanneer ik opeens het gekraak van takken hoor, gevolgd door een luid gevloek. Pas dan besef ik dat mijn list geslaagd is.

Ik sleur mezelf overeind, hoewel mijn benen nog steeds als rubber aanvoelen. Een paar passen verderop hangt de vredebewaker ondersteboven in de valstrik die ik had gespannen. Door de schok heeft hij zijn wapen laten vallen. Precies zoals de leraar in het Trainingscentrum had voorspeld. En omdat ik mijn val hoog genoeg heb geplaatst, kan hij ook niet met zijn handen tot bij de grond om het weer op te rapen. Maar toch weet ik dat het geen goed idee is om echt dicht in zijn buurt te komen. Nu zal ik snel moeten zijn.

Ik ruk een lange dunne tak los waarmee ik het pistool in één beweging opzij sla. Het belandt ergens tussen de struiken, maar dankzij mijn nachtkijkbril kan ik het zonder problemen zien liggen. Ik sprint vooruit en gris het wapen van de grond. Dan zet ik een paar passen terug en dwing ik mezelf om te doen wat we in het Capitoolverzet hebben geleerd. Voor een jong meisje als ik zal dit zeker niet gemakkelijk zijn. Maar Plutarch en Fulvia waren hier heel duidelijk over. Ze hebben zelfs een paar keer benadrukt dat een kort moment van twijfel al fataal zou kunnen zijn. Ik verzamel al mijn lef, klem mijn tanden op elkaar en richt het pistool op de borststreek van de vredebewaker. Al kan ik niet vermijden dat mijn handen beginnen te trillen. _Dit lukt me nooit,_ flitst door mijn hoofd.

"Ik heb je onder schot," zeg ik schor, maar luid genoeg om verstaanbaar te zijn. "Gooi nu je zaktelefoon naar mij toe. In mijn richting," herhaal ik nog een keer, zodat hij weet dat hij geen trucjes moet uithalen.

Heel even blijft de bewaker me strak aanstaren en vrees ik dat ik inderdaad niet sterk genoeg overkom. Maar blijkbaar beseft hij uiteindelijk toch dat hij weinig kans maakt nu ik hem met zijn eigen wapen bedreig en hij ondersteboven in een boom hangt te bengelen. Dan haalt hij zijn telefoon tevoorschijn en doet hij wat ik bevolen heb. Het toestel komt met een zachte plof voor mijn voeten terecht. Ik buig snel door mijn knieën om het ding op te rapen terwijl ik met mijn andere hand het pistool stevig vast blijf houden. Zo te zien zit mijn mes nog altijd in zijn schouder. De wonde bloedt, maar ik denk niet dat hij er dood aan zal gaan.

Pas dan dringt eindelijk tot me door dat ik de situatie min of meer onder controle heb. Mijn tegenstander is ongewapend en ik heb ook zijn mobiele telefoon afgepakt. Net zoals je volgens de regels van het Capitoolverzet onmiddellijk en zonder aarzelen moet doen als je een vredebewaker overmeestert. Zo kan hij geen hulp van collega's vragen. En gewoon schreeuwen heeft voor hem nu ook weinig zin meer. Want in de verte hoor ik geweerschoten en allerlei andere geluiden die bij een hevig gevecht horen. Onze treinoverval is begonnen. De rebellen en het regeringsleger zijn nu zo druk met elkaar bezig dat niemand ons hier nog zal komen storen. Al ben ik niet van plan om zelf mee te gaan vechten. Want ik weet dat mijn werk nog niet af is.

Wanneer ik opnieuw begin te spreken, klinkt mijn stem laag van woede. Nooit eerder heb ik iemand zo erg gehaat als de man die nu voor mij in de bomen hangt. Toch begin ik hem tot mijn eigen verrassing niet gewoon uit te schelden. De woorden rollen spontaan uit mijn mond, zonder dat ik er over hoef na te denken. Wat misschien betekent dat ze echt helemaal uit mezelf komen.

"Ik zou je nu kunnen doden als ik dat wil," begin ik, "want het is oorlog en wij zijn vijanden. En als je het waagt om alarm te slaan, dan doe ik het ook. Maar je wil vast weten waarom ik niet gewoon meteen schiet."

Ik pauzeer even om diep adem te halen en merk dan pas dat ik nog steeds sta te beven. Toch lukt het me om mijn stem nog altijd vastberaden te laten klinken. Ook al heb ik hier niet vooraf over nagedacht, ik ben me heel goed bewust van wat ik zeg. En tegelijk weet ik dat ik het meen.

"Jouw president neemt nu nog altijd wraak voor vroeger door al die tributen naar de arena te sturen. Zelfs na vijfenzeventig jaar. Maar ik ben het beu om zo te denken. Ik stop ermee."

"Snow is ook jouw president," bijt de vredebewaker me toe.

"Nu niet meer!" schreeuw ik terug. "Al jaren niet meer! En zwijgen, voordat ik van idee verander!"

Terwijl ik mijn beide armen vooruit strek om hem te laten zien dat ik nog altijd gewapend ben, voel ik dat het waar is. Ik heb me pas vorige zomer bij Plutarchs groep gemeld. Maar eigenlijk werd ik al rebel in de nacht dat Annie Cresta haar Spelen won.

De vredebewaker kijkt me woedend aan, al geeft hij deze keer geen antwoord. Misschien snapt hij dat hij hoe dan ook in een verloren positie zit nu hij aan een boom hangt en ik het pistool heb. Of zou het toch aan zijn gewonde schouder liggen? Natuurlijk zal hij zijn zwakte nooit zomaar aan mij tonen. Maar als rebellenverpleegster weet ik intussen dat een messteek op die plaats meer dan pijnlijk genoeg is.

Boven onze hoofden hoor ik het motorgeronk van een hovercraft. Ik kijk snel op - zonder het pistool te laten zakken - en zie hoe het toestel over het bos voorbij komt vliegen. Onderaan hangt een grote container die enkele ogenblikken geleden nog op de trein gestaan moet hebben. Opeens besef ik dat ik niet langer kan blijven treuzelen. Zo te horen zijn ze bij het perron nog steeds aan het vechten, maar ik heb er geen idee van wanneer het bevel om terug te trekken zal komen.

Ik lees aandachtig het nummer op het uniform van de man tegenover mij, klem het pistool stevig in mijn ene hand en haal met de andere de zaktelefoon tevoorschijn. Vorige herfst hebben we in het Capitoolverzet uitgebreid geleerd op welke manier zo'n ding werkt. Ik selecteer snel de functie waarmee mijn stem automatisch door een klankvervormer gehaald zal worden en druk dan de toets in die een rechtstreekse verbinding met de kazerne van district 6 geeft. Wanneer ik begin te spreken, kies ik mijn woorden heel zorgvuldig. Gelukkig weet ik als spionne ongeveer hoe vredebewakers met elkaar praten.

"Soldaat nummer twee-vier-negen. Ik zit in het bos naast de oostelijke toegangsweg tot het Zuidstation en ben gekwetst aan de schouder. Extra hulp nodig. De vijand is gevlucht in de richting van de tropische serres."

Ik druk nog een keer op de toets om het gesprek af te sluiten en laat de telefoon dan achter mijn rug op de grond vallen. Hem bijhouden zou veel te gevaarlijk zijn. Volgens Fulvia zit er een systeem in waarmee je exact iemands positie kan bepalen. Wat ook betekent dat ik er nu best zo snel mogelijk vandoor ga. Ik raap de zaklamp op - die tot vlak bij mijn voeten gerold is - en schuif hem tussen mijn broeksriem. Pas wanneer ik weer overeind ga staan, zie ik dat de blik in de ogen van de vredebewaker veranderd is. Boosheid gemengd met verbazing. In een opwelling blijf ik staan om nog een paar laatste dingen tegen hem te zeggen.

"Je had vast niet verwacht dat ik hulp zou laten komen? Ik heb vroeger eens geleerd dat je nooit zo slecht mag worden als je eigen vijanden. Denk daar maar eens goed over na," snauw ik terwijl ik de woede van daarnet weer voel terugkomen. "Waag het niet om te schreeuwen voordat ik een heel eind weg ben. Want dan zal ik je toch nog moeten neerschieten. En als je nog één keer iemand aanvalt gewoon omdat ze dakloos is, dan doe ik het ook. Wees daar maar zeker van."

Met een ruk draai ik me om en ren ik het bospaadje af, tot bij de toegangsweg naar het station. De dakloze vrouw is nergens te zien. Waarschijnlijk is ze onmiddellijk gevlucht toen ik die vredebewaker in de schouder stak. Dat zou ik in haar plaats ook gedaan hebben. Hoe dan ook kan ik toch niet naar haar op zoek gaan, want ik moet hier weg voordat de versterking vanuit de kazerne komt. Gelukkig heb ik eraan gedacht om mijn vijanden de verkeerde kant op te sturen. De tropische serres liggen een heel eind bij het Zuidstation vandaan.

Ik steek het pistool in de leren houder waar daarstraks mijn mes zat, zodat ik beide handen vrij heb. Dan haast ik me over de verharde straat terwijl ik probeer om zo veel mogelijk in de schaduw van de opslagloodsen te blijven. Het gevecht bij de trein lijkt nog in hevigheid toe te nemen. Misschien is het verstandiger om nu gewoon parallel met de spoorweg te lopen en pas naar het perron te gaan als ik vlak bij de grens van het district ben. Er komen opnieuw drie hovercrafts voorbij vliegen, elk met een container eronder. _Allemaal medicijnen voor onze ziekenhuizen,_ mompel ik in gedachten om mezelf moed in te spreken. Hoeveel wagons zouden we nu al buitgemaakt hebben?

Ik kijk de toestellen enkele seconden na en besef opeens dat ik nog steeds geen luchtafweergeschut gehoord heb. Blijkbaar is het de rebellen er dan toch gelukt om alle hovercrafts van de vredebewakers in district 6 te saboteren. Des te beter. Maar tegelijk weet ik heel goed dat we pas veilig zullen zijn als deze overval voorbij is.

Zodra ik ongeveer veertig meter verderop de grensomheining zie, sla ik rechtsaf. Dan ren ik in een rechte lijn tussen de gebouwen door. Dat is nog altijd de kortste weg. Ik ben bijna bij de sporen wanneer ik even halt hou. Vlak voor me uit zie ik de felle lichten van het perron. Het geschreeuw en de geweerschoten klinken nu nog luider. Pas dan besef ik voor de eerste keer echt dat ik me middenin een vuurgevecht zal moeten wagen als ik de poort wil bereiken.

Ik zoek steun tegen de muur naast mij, maar voel toch hoe ik door mijn knieën zak. Eén vredebewaker aanvallen was al eng genoeg. Hoe moet ik hier ooit levend uitgeraken? Ik kan zelfs geen hulp van de andere rebellen vragen. Plotseling herinner ik me het zendknopje dat ik als wachtpost gekregen heb. Dom van mij om daar niet eerder aan te denken. Ik had het eigenlijk al moeten gebruiken zodra ik zag hoe die dakloze vrouw zonder reden bedreigd werd. Maar toen was ik zo kwaad dat ik alles om me heen vergat.

Ik tast met mijn hand naar de achterzak van mijn broek en verstijf als mijn vingers over een grote scheur in de stof glijden. Pas dan merk ik dat ik gewond ben. Een flinke snee in mijn linkerbil. Dat kan alleen maar gebeurd zijn toen ik die vredebewaker aanviel en hij me op de grond gooide. Er lagen genoeg glasscherven en metaalsplinters op straat om me aan te kwetsen. Al heb ik er door de spanning en de woede van het moment weinig of niets van gevoeld. Gelukkig lijkt het bloeden al gestopt te zijn. Maar wat erger is, ik ben mijn zendknopje kwijt. Dat is natuurlijk uit mijn kapotte broekzak gevallen en het zou overal kunnen liggen. Onbegonnen werk om dat ding nog te gaan zoeken.

Ik hef mijn hoofd met een ruk op wanneer ik het fluitsignaal hoor. Twee keer kort, gevolgd door één lange toon. Het geluid blijft zich herhalen en meteen weet ik wat me te doen staat. Zelfs vanaf de plek waar ik de wacht hield, zou ik dit duidelijk gehoord hebben. Lyme en Andromeda dragen elk een speciaal fluitje bij zich waarvan de klank ongelooflijk ver draagt, zodat je er gemakkelijk afgesproken tekens mee kan doorgeven. Dit is het bevel voor alle rebellen om via de poort het district uit te vluchten.

Ik raap mijn moed weer bij elkaar en ren de laatste meters door het smalle steegje. Wanneer ik bij de sporen kom, moet ik een paar keer met mijn ogen knipperen om te geloven wat ik zie. Het Zuidstation is in een slagveld veranderd. De muur van het gebouw naast het perron zit vol kogelinslagen en geen enkele ruit is nog heel. Voor mij liggen drie dode lichamen in een plas bloed op de grond. Twee vredebewakers en een rebellensoldaat. De trein staat er nog steeds, maar van de meeste wagons is enkel het onderstel met de wielen nog over. Onze hovercrafts hebben dus al heel wat containers kunnen meenemen. Ik duik in elkaar wanneer ik een eind verderop opnieuw geweerschoten hoor. Blijkbaar zijn ze nu bij de achterkant van de trein aan het vechten om ook de laatste paar wagons te veroveren. Misschien is dit het beste moment om te vluchten.

Ik draai me om en zie een tiental passen bij mij vandaan een bruine zak liggen. Op de zijkant staat in grote letters het woord VERBANDMATERIAAL gedrukt. Dat is waar ook, de rebellen zouden met hun terreinwagens tot net buiten de poort rijden om vanaf de grond nog meer wagons leeg te plunderen. Waarschijnlijk heeft iemand van ons die zak per ongeluk laten vallen. Ik wil net mijn beide handen rond het dichtgeknoopte uiteinde leggen wanneer ik voetstappen hoor en er een groepje van vier rebellensoldaten komt aanrennen. Eén van hen schreeuwt naar mij dat ik er onmiddellijk vandoor moet gaan. Pas dan zie ik dat ze achternagezeten worden door een peloton gewapende vredebewakers. Zonder er nog verder bij na te denken, zwier ik de zak over mijn schouder en zet ik het op een lopen.

De grenshekken zijn hooguit veertig meter verderop. Gelukkig staat de poort nog steeds open en ik weet dat vlak daarachter de wildernis begint. Toch lijkt mijn sprint over het perron van het Zuidstation een eeuwigheid te duren. De bewakers schieten opnieuw en ik besef dat ik nu letterlijk voor mijn leven ren. Net zoals de tributen die bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds vandaan vluchten omdat ze niet sterk genoeg zijn voor het Bloedbad. En ik weet zeker dat zij dezelfde pure doodsangst gevoeld hebben als ik. Zonder omkijken storm ik door de poort naar buiten, het bos in. Zelfs de takken die tegen mijn benen slaan, kunnen mijn vaart niet afremmen. Ik mag blij zijn dat Andromeda me daarstraks een lange broek heeft gegeven. Met een rok of jurk was ik allang ergens achter blijven haken. Ik baan me een weg tussen de struiken door en voel dat ik nu een helling aan het beklimmen ben, wat betekent dat ik de juiste kant op ga. Wanneer ik snel even achterom kijk, merk ik dat ik alleen ben. De andere rebellen zijn verdwenen. Net als de vredebewakers die ons aanvielen. Toch hou ik pas een eerste keer halt om uit te rusten zodra de lichten van het Zuidstation tussen de bomen door niet meer te zien zijn.

Ik blijf hijgend staan en klem mijn tanden op elkaar nu ik hevige steken in mijn zij voel opkomen. Lang en ver rennen is nooit mijn sterkste punt geweest. Maar toch denk ik dat ik nu diep genoeg in het bos zit om veilig te zijn. Zelfs vanaf deze afstand kan ik nog steeds zwak het fluitsignaal horen dat ons beveelt om terug te trekken. Andromeda en Lyme houden er natuurlijk rekening mee dat het voor de vier wachtposten - en misschien ook andere rebellen - iets langer zal duren om tot bij de poort te geraken. Hopelijk hoeven we niemand achter te laten.

Ik zet de zak met verbandmateriaal neer en duw een vlakke hand in mijn zij om de pijnlijke steken te onderdrukken. Pas dan voel ik het pistool dat nog steeds in de leren houder aan mijn riem zit. Maar ik weet dat ik het nu niet meer nodig heb, en ik betwijfel zelfs of ik er ooit echt mee zou durven schieten. Anders zou die ene vredebewaker nu wel dood zijn. Aarzelend leg ik het wapen in mijn hand. Opeens kan ik alleen maar denken aan iedereen die hier in de toekomst nog mee verwond of gedood zal worden. Het volgende moment gooi ik het pistool in een wijde boog het bos in. Eigenlijk zou ik het straks aan Lyme of Andromeda moeten afgeven, want alle rebellen zijn verplicht om eventueel buitgemaakte wapens bij onze commandanten in te leveren. Maar stiekem vind ik dat er in deze oorlog al genoeg mensen gestorven zijn.

Ik til de zak weer over mijn schouder, draai me om en ga op weg in wat volgens mij de juiste richting is. Tijdens de groepsvergadering werd ons verteld dat de rebellen van district 6 een paar dagen geleden geprobeerd hebben om een eenvoudig pad in de wildernis uit te hakken. Ook al zijn de legerauto's uit 13 echt voor alle terrein geschikt, op sommige plekken stonden de bomen gewoon te dicht bij elkaar om er tussendoor te kunnen rijden. Natuurlijk zijn ze slim genoeg geweest om die vrijgemaakte strook niet vlak buiten de poort te laten beginnen. Zo zouden onze achtervolgers het wel heel gemakkelijk krijgen. In plaats daarvan hebben Andromeda en Lyme ons een reeks herkenningspunten gegeven die ons tot bij het pad moeten brengen.

De beuk waarvan de stam zich in vijf splitst, kan ik gelukkig al snel terugvinden. Vanaf hier is het ongeveer zestig meter rechtdoor en dan naar rechts. Zorgvuldig tel ik mijn passen, al is het in de dichte begroeiing niet zo gemakkelijk om afstanden in te schatten. Na zestig stappen blijf ik verward staan. Voor zo ver ik me herinner, zou er hier een omgevallen boomstronk moeten liggen. Maar die is nergens te zien. Ik kijk nog eens aandachtig om me heen en besef dan dat ik misschien helemaal verkeerd zit. Opnieuw voel ik paniek opkomen, want ik weet hoe belangrijk het is om straks op tijd terug te zijn. Lyme en Andromeda hebben gezegd dat wie per ongeluk achterblijft via de smokkeltunnel terug naar district 6 moet gaan. De mensen van de plaatselijke rebellenafdeling zullen je dan later verder helpen. Maar eigenlijk durf ik het niet goed aan om weer alleen te zijn op een plek die vreemd voor me is. Zeker niet nu ik een vredebewaker in de schouder heb gestoken.

"Verdomme!" vloek ik luid terwijl ik met mijn rechtervoet op de grond stamp en gefrustreerd een tak opzij sla die vlak voor mijn gezicht hangt. Meteen sla ik twee handen voor mijn mond. Hoe dom van mij om zo veel lawaai te maken. Ook al zit ik een heel eind in het bos, je mag nooit zomaar schreeuwen als je op de vlucht bent. Dan beginnen op amper vijf meter bij mij vandaan de struiken heen en weer te bewegen. Mijn hart slaat een paar slagen over. Nu krijgen de vredebewakers me toch nog te pakken en het is mijn eigen schuld. Maar wanneer ik een bekende gestalte zie opduiken, haal ik opgelucht adem. Zij lijkt net zo verbaasd als ik dat we elkaar hier na al die weken weer tegen het lijf lopen. Fulvia heeft haar natuurlijk nooit de waarheid over mijn ontvoering verteld. Al hoef ik niet te vragen waarom zij vannacht hier is. Eigenlijk had ik het al moeten weten toen Lyme zei dat de treinbestuurder aan onze kant stond…

"Zit je in moeilijkheden?" vraagt Amalthea zodra ze van haar verrassing bekomen is.

"Ik ben verdwaald," geef ik eerlijk toe.

"Kom mee," zegt Amalthea terwijl ze mijn rechterhand pakt. "Het pad voor de auto's is hier vlakbij. En laat mij die zak maar even dragen."

Ik volg haar tussen de bomen en na een meter of dertig komen we inderdaad bij een plek waar ik in het zand verschillende bandensporen kan zien. Blijkbaar zat ik er dan toch niet zo ver naast als ik vreesde.

"Hoe wist je eigenlijk dat ik het was?" vraag ik terwijl we samen weer heuvelopwaarts beginnen te lopen. Amalthea draagt geen nachtkijkbril en in het bos is het ondanks het maanlicht toch behoorlijk donker.

"Ik had je stem herkend," antwoordt ze. "Maar spaar nu je adem, want we moeten nog helemaal terug naar ons basiskamp."

Een paar minuten lang blijven we de weg naar boven volgen. Het verbaast me dat iemand hier met een terreinwagen over kan rijden, want dit pad is niet meer dan een strook van hooguit drie meter breed waar alleen de hoogste planten zijn weggehakt. Op sommige sporen blijven mijn schoenen zelfs bijna steken in de modder. Dan hoor ik achter ons motorgeronk. Ik kijk om en zie twee koplampen naderen. Amalthea trekt me opzij en we blijven staan om de wagen te laten passeren. Maar net wanneer we midden in het felle lichtschijnsel zitten, remt de chauffeur plotseling af. Het volgende moment stappen twee van onze soldaten haastig uit.

"Jij bent toch één van die rebellenverplegers?" vraagt één van hen met een accent dat volgens mij bij district 7 hoort.

"Ja," antwoord ik. Meteen neem ik de zak met verbandmateriaal weer over van Amalthea. Ik kan nu al raden waarom ze mij nodig hebben.

De soldaten brengen me tot bij de achterkant van de terreinwagen en maken de deur van de laadruimte open. Ik zet snel mijn bril af, want de felgele lampjes aan het binnenplafond zorgen ervoor dat ik met dat ding nu juist minder goed zie. Op de metalen vloer van de auto liggen een paar zakken die ongetwijfeld ook uit de trein komen. Daarnaast zitten twee rebellen waarvan één duidelijk zwaargewond is. Hij hurkt in elkaar gedoken tegen het ijzeren traliewerk tussen de vrachtruimte en de stuurcabine terwijl de andere beide handen stevig rond zijn rechterarm geklemd houdt. De kleren van de gekwetste man zitten vol rode vlekken en ik weet nu al dat hij inderdaad dringend hulp nodig heeft.

"We proberen de wonde dicht te drukken, maar het lukt niet zo goed," hoor ik de soldaat die naast mij staat zeggen.

"Laat zien," vraag ik.

Wanneer de tweede rebel zijn handen voorzichtig weghaalt, heb ik aan één blik genoeg om de ernst van de situatie te begrijpen. De wonde zit een paar centimeter onder de elleboog en helderrood bloed stroomt in golven naar buiten. Dat kan alleen maar betekenen dat er een slagader geraakt is. Tijdens onze opleiding hebben we geleerd dat we zoiets altijd als een noodgeval moeten beschouwen. Ik dacht dat Katniss hevig bloedde toen Johanna die volgchip uit haar arm had gehaald, maar dit is nog een stuk erger. Als ik hier niet snel iets aan doe, dan sterft mijn patiënt misschien voordat we het basiskamp bereiken.

"Leg hem plat op zijn rug en blijf op de wonde duwen," beveel ik terwijl ik met een ruk het koord rond de zak verbandmateriaal lostrek. Dan knip ik de lamp aan die ik van de vredebewaker in 6 heb afgepakt. Gelukkig zat die nog steeds stevig tussen mijn broeksriem geklemd. Er is geen tijd om de inhoud van de zak helemaal te doorzoeken, dus neem ik gewoon het steriel verpakte snelverband en de twee opgerolde zwachtels die bovenaan liggen. Hopelijk zal dat volstaan.

"Zit er een kogel of iets anders in zijn arm?" vraag ik.

"Nee, ze hebben een rafelmes gebruikt."

Daarmee weet ik eigenlijk al genoeg. Tijdens de Hongerspelen leggen de Spelmakers soms rafelmessen in de Hoorn des Overvloeds. Het is geen moeilijk wapen om te hanteren en je kan er de vreselijkste snijwonden mee veroorzaken. Heel waarschijnlijk zijn er bij de man die ik nu moet verzorgen meerdere bloedvaten beschadigd. In dat geval heeft het weinig zin om één ader of slagader in de bovenarm dicht te duwen. Volgens Lucas is die techniek trouwens wat te moeilijk voor beginners en kan je met rechtstreekse druk op de wonde minstens evenveel bereiken. Hoe dan ook zou het me toch niet lukken om straks het juiste drukpunt vast te houden. Ik heb amper een paar weken ervaring, we moeten over oneffen terrein rijden en misschien zullen mijn handen straks gewoon te glibberig zijn van het bloed.

Ik steek de twee zwachtels in mijn broekzakken en zie dat de anderen de gewonde man op zijn rug gelegd hebben, met zijn benen opgetrokken om in de vrachtruimte te passen. Amalthea tilt net de laatste zak uit de wagen en gooit hem over haar schouder.

"Geef je bril en zaklamp aan ons," stelt ze heel snel voor."Dan gaan wij zelf naar het kamp en heb jij meer plaats in de auto."

"Te voet kunnen we een kortere weg dwars door het bos nemen," vult één van de soldaten aan. "Wij zullen dus eerder terug zijn."

"Zorg ervoor dat er straks meteen een dokter klaarstaat," vraag ik met aandrang terwijl ik de lamp en de bril in Amalthea's handen leg. "Er is haast bij."

Zonder nog op een antwoord te wachten, draai ik me om en stap ik voorovergebogen in de laadruimte. Ik gebaar naar de vierde rebel dat hij opzij moet gaan en kniel neer naast de gewonde man. Die is intussen al buiten bewustzijn. Pas dan zie ik dat het Darvo is. Maar ik mag me nu niet laten afleiden door het feit dat ik mijn patiënt persoonlijk ken. Ik moet die bloeding zo snel mogelijk onder controle krijgen als ik hem in leven wil houden.

"Wacht nog even met vertrekken tot het verband vastzit," zeg ik tegen de chauffeur wanneer de vierde soldaat uitstapt en achter mijn rug de deur van de laadruimte sluit. Ik til Darvo's rechterarm omhoog en laat hem tegen mijn borstkas steunen terwijl ik met een snelle beweging de verpakking van het steriele verband openscheur. Dan neem ik beide opgerolde uiteinden vast en trek ik mijn handen van elkaar weg zodat het dikke kompres in het midden van het verband vanzelf openvouwt. Ik leg het kompres voorzichtig op de wonde en wikkel de twee uiteinden rondom Darvo's arm op de manier die Morgan ons heeft getoond. Daarna zet ik het verband vast, zo strak als ik durf. Te stevig aanspannen zou de bloedtoevoer naar de hand te veel afsnijden en dat kan blijvende schade veroorzaken. Daarom hebben we tijdens onze opleiding niet geoefend op het aanleggen van een echt knevelverband. Die methode is vrij riskant - we weten allemaal dat Peeta er in de vierenzeventigste arena zijn been mee is verloren - en mag dus alleen door een deskundige toegepast worden. Als rebellenverpleegster moet ik de bloeding gewoon zo goed mogelijk stelpen totdat we Darvo bij een volleerde dokter hebben gebracht. Ik leg zijn rechterarm opnieuw verticaal tegen mijn borst en gebruik mijn vlakke handpalmen om stevig te duwen op de plaats waar het kompres zit. Lucas heeft meer dan eens herhaald hoe belangrijk het is dat je een hevig bloedende wonde blijft dichtdrukken.

"Rijden," zeg ik tegen de man die achter het stuur van de terreinwagen zit, zonder mijn blik van Darvo af te wenden.

De motor slaat aan en we hobbelen over de oneffen bosweg. Die is hier zo smal dat ik voortdurend takken langs de ramen hoor schrapen. De auto slingert nog erger heen en weer dan ik vreesde en het kost mij heel wat moeite om Darvo's bloedende arm omhoog te blijven houden, zoals Lucas en Morgan ons geleerd hebben. Gelukkig hebben ze ook uitgelegd hoe we onze handen het best plaatsen om een wonde efficiënt dicht te duwen zonder de zaak nog te verergeren. Wanneer de terreinwagen door een diepe kuil ploegt, verlies ik zelfs bijna mijn greep. Toch vraag ik de chauffeur niet om te vertragen. Elke minuut telt als we op tijd het basiskamp willen halen.

Tijdens de rit controleer ik snel of Darvo nog andere verwondingen heeft - wat gelukkig niet het geval is - en probeer ik in te schatten hoeveel bloed hij al heeft verloren. Aan de rode vlekken op zijn kleren en de vloer van de laadruimte te zien is dat een heleboel. Geen wonder dat hij met gesloten ogen blijft liggen en niet eens reageert wanneer ik een paar keer hardop zijn naam zeg. In gedachten wens ik vurig dat de rebellen bij de overval ook kunstbloed hebben gestolen, want zonder transfusie zal hij dit waarschijnlijk niet overleven.

Na een paar minuten voel ik mijn handpalmen nat worden. Eén verband is te weinig, daar was ik al bang voor. Ik zeg tegen de chauffeur dat hij even moet stoppen en haal de zwachtels tevoorschijn die ik in mijn broekzak had gestoken. Hopelijk zal het daarmee beter gaan. Ik leg één van de zwachtels opgerold op de plek waar de wonde zit en wikkel de andere stevig rondom Darvo's arm, zonder het eerste verband - dat nu doorweekt is - weg te halen. Morgan en Lucas hebben ons uitdrukkelijk gezegd dat we dat zelf nooit mogen doen. De kans is veel te groot dat je de bloeding weer helemaal op gang zou brengen. Enkel een echte dokter mag het verband verwijderen.

Zodra de nieuwe zwachtel vastzit, probeer ik Darvo's polsslag te vinden. Die is nog steeds voelbaar, een teken dat hij nog leeft. De vraag is alleen of dat nog lang zal duren. Zelfs in het gelige licht van de lampjes aan het plafond van de laadruimte kan ik zien hoe bleek zijn huid is. Dan til ik zijn arm weer omhoog en zet ik mijn handen opnieuw in de juiste positie.

"Doorrijden," vraag ik met de nodige aandrang in mijn stem. "En nu moeten we ons echt wel haasten."

De auto hobbelt verder over de bosweg. Zonder nachtkijkbril kan ik de omgeving moeilijk herkennen, maar volgens mij zouden we nu toch bijna terug in het kamp moeten zijn. De weg loopt al bergaf. In stilte verwijt ik mezelf dat ik Amalthea niet gevraagd heb om op zijn minst de zak met verbandmateriaal in de auto te laten liggen. Waarschijnlijk dachten zij en de anderen dat ik onmiddellijk al het nodige had verzameld. Hopelijk komen we niet te laat en hebben ze al een dokter verwittigd, want ik begin eraan te twijfelen of ik wel goed bezig ben. Onze opleiding tot rebellenverpleger was zo kort. Toen Doran mij ontvoerde en we naar district 10 vluchtten, had ik zelfs nog nooit een cursus EHBO gevolgd. Nu ligt Darvo's leven in mijn handen. Ik zit net te overwegen wat ik nog meer kan doen om hem te helpen wanneer ik recht voor ons uit een fel lichtschijnsel tussen de bomen zie. In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Dit kan alleen maar ons basiskamp zijn.

De auto stopt midden op de open plek waar we enkele uren geleden nog vergaderd hebben. Ik kijk door het raam naar de chaotische drukte in ons kamp. Overal lopen groepjes rebellensodaten rond die elkaar haastig bevelen geven terwijl ze zakken en kisten met medicijnen verslepen. Een meter of veertig verderop staan een paar goederencontainers op elkaar gestapeld. Heel even vraag ik me af hoe dat kan met die ijzeren ringen aan de bovenkant, maar dan herinner ik me dat de bodem altijd een uitsparing heeft. Aan de andere kant van de open plek is net een hovercraft geland die nog een container komt brengen. Meteen beginnen een aantal soldaten met het overladen van de inhoud. De trein telde meer wagons dan wij hovercrafts hebben, dus dit is de enige manier om alles mee te kunnen nemen.

Het duurt een paar tellen voordat ik de eerstehulppost zie die de rebellendokters daarstraks na ons vertrek hebben opgezet. Ik vraag aan de chauffeur om zo snel mogelijk een dokter te halen. Zelf blijf ik naast Darvo zitten met mijn beide handen rond zijn arm geklemd. Blijkbaar is Amalthea al terug en heeft ze woord gehouden, want nog geen halve minuut later staat er een vrouw in een witte jas met het logo van district 13 bij onze auto. Voorzichtig leggen we Darvo op de draagberrie die twee soldaten net voor ons hebben klaargelegd.

"Breng hem naar de operatiekamer van hovercraft F104," zegt de dokter tegen hen. "En jij, ga in hovercraft C207 een zak kunstbloed halen en kom er onmiddellijk mee naar de operatiezaal," beveelt ze terwijl ze mij recht aankijkt. "Hij heeft dringend een transfusie nodig."

"Bedankt voor de rit," roep ik nog naar onze chauffeur voordat ik wegren om te doen wat mij gevraagd is. Want ook ik weet dat we nu echt geen tijd meer mogen verliezen.

Gelukkig heb ik het toestel met staartnummer C207 al snel gevonden. Ik sprint door de deuren van de vrachtruimte naar binnen en zie bij de linkerwand een reeks kisten die speciaal gemaakt zijn om bloedzakken te vervoeren. Ze bewaren het bloed onder perfecte omstandigheden, zodat je het in een noodgeval onmiddellijk aan de patiënt kan geven. In de school van district 10 hadden we maar één kist voor alle patiënten. En die was na een paar dagen al leeg. Maar hier staan er een heleboel. Aan het Capitoolembleem op de deksels te zien komen deze inderdaad uit de trein.

Ik kniel neer bij de eerste kist neem een zak bloed die een standaarddosis voor volwassenen bevat. Verder hoef ik niets te controleren, want dit universele kunstbloed is geschikt voor alle mensen. Tijdens de biologielessen van vorig schooljaar heeft onze leraar in het kort verteld wat er vroeger zoal bij een transfusie kwam kijken - bloedgroep, rhesusfactor, kruisproef - maar dankzij de medische vooruitgang is het nu allemaal een stuk eenvoudiger geworden.

Ik klap het deksel van de kist weer dicht en haast me in looppas naar hovercraft F104. Dat is het toestel waarmee we vanuit district 10 naar hier gekomen zijn. Wanneer ik de badkamer passeer, glip ik heel even naar binnen om mijn handen vijf seconden onder de kraan te houden. Ze zijn helemaal glibberig van Darvo's bloed en zo kan ik geen naald in zijn arm steken. Zelfs de mouwen van mijn jas zijn doorweekt. Maar dit is echt niet het moment om propere kleren aan te trekken. Dat zal ik straks wel doen.

De dokter kijkt niet eens op van haar werk wanneer ik de operatiezaal binnenkom. Ze heeft Darvo's gezonde arm uitgestrekt voor mij klaargelegd, zodat ik direct aan de slag kan. Gelukkig zit alles wat ik nodig heb samen met de bloedzak verpakt in een plastieken omhulsel. De speciale band om rond de arm te spannen, is voor mij wel een beetje wennen. In district 10 gebruikten we altijd een brede elastiek. Maar even later begint het kunstbloed toch in Darvo's ader te stromen. Ik controleer nog eens of de zak stevig genoeg vast hangt aan het haakje van de infuusstandaard naast de operatietafel en ga dan weg zonder de dokter te storen.

Voorlopig heb ik geen nieuwe opdracht gekregen, dus besluit ik om te gaan kijken of ik nog andere patiënten kan helpen. In de badkamer was ik mijn handen opnieuw, deze keer wat grondiger. Even later loop ik via de laaddeuren van de hovercraft weer naar buiten. Bij de eerstehulppost is het gelukkig al iets minder druk dan daarnet. Alle zwaargewonden worden nu geopereerd of zitten in een aparte kamer waar onze dokters hen in alle rust kunnen verzorgen. De andere rebellen zijn nog steeds bezig met het overladen van gestolen medicijnen. Maar ook dat werk is zo te zien al goed opgeschoten. Des te beter. Hoe langer we op deze open plek blijven, hoe groter de kans dat we alsnog het regeringsleger achter ons aan krijgen. Samen met Doran - die ongedeerd lijkt te zijn - help ik mee met het verbinden van een paar oppervlakkige snij- en steekwonden. Na een paar minuten komt Andromeda in onze richting gelopen. Rond haar linkerbovenbeen zit een stevig verband gewikkeld. Als commandant van het soldatenteam is ze zelf natuurlijk ook gewond geraakt. Maar aan de manier waarop ze stapt, kan ik nu al zien dat ze er weinig of geen last van heeft.

"Tijd om te vertrekken," zegt ze tegen ons terwijl twee rebellen al het verzorgingsmateriaal beginnen in te pakken. "Het wordt hier te gevaarlijk. Mijn verkenners denken dat de eerste vredebewakers al ergens in het bos zitten."

"Is iedereen terug?" vraagt Doran.

"Volgens mij zijn we zo goed als compleet," antwoordt Andromeda. "En wie toch achterblijft, weet dat hij langs de tunnel naar district 6 moet. Hoe dan ook kunnen we echt niet langer meer wachten."

Ik weet dat ze gelijk heeft, dus werk ik zonder treuzelen het verband af waar ik mee bezig ben. Intussen doen de anderen hun best om zo snel mogelijk alles op te ruimen. Nadat ik de zwachtel rondom de voet van mijn patiënt nog een laatste keer heb gecontroleerd, kom ik overeind uit mijn gehurkte houding. Ik wil net in de richting van onze hovercraft lopen wanneer Doran me tegenhoudt.

"Aludra, je bent zelf ook gewond," hoor ik hem achter mijn rug zeggen. Pas dan herinner ik me mijn kapotte broekzak en de snee in mijn linkerbil. Toen ik Darvo moest verzorgen, heb ik daar helemaal niet meer aan gedacht. En eigenlijk voel ik er ook weinig van.

"Dat stelt niets voor," wimpel ik snel af. "Het is allang gestopt met bloeden."

"Ik zou er toch even naar willen kijken," dringt Doran aan. "Alleen maar om het schoon te maken."

"Doe dat straks," onderbreek Andromeda hem abrupt, "Want we moeten onmiddellijk-"

De rest van haar zin gaat verloren in het geraas van twee hovercrafts die tegelijkertijd opstijgen. Ze blijven samen stil hangen boven de opeengestapelde containers en na een seconde of tien tillen ze elk één exemplaar de lucht in. Andromeda trekt aan mijn mouw om duidelijk te maken dat we haast hebben, dus blijf ik niet langer treuzelen. Met zijn drieën klimmen we aan boord van het toestel dat ons in district 10 is komen ophalen. Achter mijn rug sluit de bemanning meteen de deuren. Ik voel hoe we langzaam omhoog gaan en eventjes ter plekke blijven zweven, want ook deze hovercraft moet natuurlijk een wagon met medicijnen meenemen. Dan beginnen de motoren op volle kracht te draaien en vliegen we weg van de open plek in het bos bij district 6. Andromeda verdwijnt in de cockpit om de coördinaten van onze bestemming - een plek diep in de wildernis van Panem - aan de piloten door te geven. Pas nu kan ik eindelijk geloven dat we echt ontsnapt zijn.

"Zullen de vredebewakers ons volgen, denk je?" vraag ik aan Doran, die nog steeds naast mij staat.

"Dat kunnen ze niet als de rebellen van 6 hun hovercrafts hebben gesaboteerd. En volgens Lyme zou dat inderdaad gelukt zijn, want ze heeft het gevraagd aan de man bij wie de tunnel uitkomt in de kelder. Dus volgens mij hoeven we ons weinig zorgen te maken," stelt hij me gerust. "Maar nu wil ik toch even die wonde bekijken."

Doran neemt me mee naar de badkamer. Hier is plaats genoeg en komt niemand ons storen. Er hangt zelfs een medicijnenkastje boven de spiegel. Daarin zullen we zeker vinden wat we nodig hebben.

"Je moet wel je broek en ondergoed uittrekken," zegt Doran terwijl hij tussen de flesjes in het kastje begint te rommelen. "Of wil je liever dat ik een vrouwelijke verpleegster ga halen?"

"Verzorg jij het maar," antwoord ik vlug. Dit is gewoon een medische behandeling. En ook al is Doran een man, ik weet intussen dat hij wel de allerlaatste is voor wie ik me hoef te schamen.

Even later lig ik halfnaakt op de vloer van de badkamer. Ik draai me op mijn buik zodat Doran de wonde in mijn linkerbil kan onderzoeken. Gelukkig is het niet meer dan een oppervlakkige snee, dus schoonmaken en een eenvoudig kleefverband zijn ruim voldoende. Ik klem mijn tanden op elkaar wanneer Doran de snee ontsmet en ik de desinfecterende vloeistof in mijn vlees voel prikken. Maar een ontsteking op die plaats zou me ongetwijfeld nog een stuk meer last bezorgen. Daarna plakt Doran de wonde af met een speciale pleister die vanzelf loslaat zodra de huid volledig genezen is.

"Zo, dat is in orde," zegt hij nadat hij de vier hoeken van het kleefverband nog eens extra heeft aangedrukt. "Je kan je weer aankleden."

Doran gaat de toiletruimte binnen en ik maak van de gelegenheid gebruik om mijn bruine rok en T-shirt uit district 10 weer aan te trekken. Daar ben ik net mee klaar wanneer ik de WC hoor doorspoelen. Voorlopig hebben we niets meer te doen, maar aan Dorans gezicht kan ik zien dat hij nog even met mij wil praten.

"Wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd?" vraagt hij nadat we allebei in kleermakerszit tegen de muur zijn gaan zitten. "En waar is je mes gebleven?"

"Ik heb met een vredebewaker gevochten," geef ik eerlijk toe. Het heeft weinig zin om dat geheim te willen houden, en er is geen enkele reden waarom Doran het niet zou mogen weten. Dus vertel ik hem gewoon het hele verhaal. Tijdens het praten lijkt het wel alsof ik alles weer opnieuw beleef. De regeringssoldaat die vlak bij mijn wachtplek een dakloze vrouw bedreigde, de woede die ik voelde toen ik zonder nadenken aanviel en mijn vijand uiteindelijk in de valstrik deed lopen die ik vooraf had klaargezet. Zelfs over het gesprek tussen mij en de bewaker zwijg ik niet. Daarna leg ik uit hoe ik na het fluitsignaal te voet door de poort gevlucht ben, in het bos Amalthea ontmoette en tegengehouden werd door de rebellen die een hevig bloedende Darvo bij zich hadden. Ik eindig met het moment waarop hij naar de operatiezaal gedragen werd en de dokter mij vroeg om een zak kunstbloed te halen.

"Volgens mij is ze nog altijd bezig met opereren," zeg ik. "Ik hoop maar dat het in orde komt."

Terwijl ik die laatste zin zeg, denk ik terug aan de gapende wonde in Darvo's rechterarm. Zouden de artsen van district 13 die nog kunnen genezen? Of moeten we morgen tegen Darvo zeggen dat hij misschien voor de rest van zijn leven invalide zal zijn?

"Jij hebt alles gedaan wat je kon doen," onderbreekt Doran mijn gedachten. "Maar heb ik goed begrepen dat je zelf naar de kazerne van district 6 telefoneerde om hulp te sturen?"

"Ja," stamel ik aarzelend. "Was dat verkeerd van mij? Dennis heeft eens gezegd dat je nooit zo slecht mag worden als je eigen vijanden," voeg ik er een beetje verdedigend aan toe.

"De meeste andere rebellen zouden gewoon weggelopen zijn of hem doodgeschoten hebben. Maar eigenlijk ben ik blij dat jij zo niet in elkaar zit," antwoordt Doran. "Na de oorlog gaan we jouw manier van denken nog nodig hebben. De Hongerspelen zijn er vroeger ook gekomen omdat mensen elkaar bleven haten."

Het duurt even voordat ik echt volledig begrijp wat Doran daarmee bedoelt. Maar dan herinner ik me weer hoe ik tot vorige zomer over de Spelen dacht. Voor mij hadden de districten het zelf gezocht door de opstand van de Donkere Dagen te beginnen. Pas na Kivo's dood ben de fouten in mijn redenering gaan zien.

"En toch was ik echt kwaad toen ik die vredebewaker neerstak," zeg ik na een paar seconden stilte. "Misschien vergis ik me, maar ik dacht eigenlijk dat hij haar wou verkrachten."

"Dat valt natuurlijk nooit helemaal te bewijzen. Al zou het best wel kunnen zoals jij het daarnet hebt uitgelegd. Bij de andere daklozen in het Capitool gingen er af en toe geruchten rond, maar vraag me niet of die ook echt waar zijn. Er wordt zoveel verteld."

Die opmerking doet me wel een paar seconden zwijgen. Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik hier in de Garage iets over gehoord heb, en wilde verhalen zijn hoe dan ook onbetrouwbaar. Maar ik weet goed genoeg wat ik daarstraks met mijn eigen ogen heb gezien. Net zoals ik het incident in de Transfer nooit uit mijn geheugen zal kunnen wissen.

"Hebben ze met Rana ook zoiets gedaan?" De vraag is eruit voordat ik het zelf besef. Meteen krijg ik spijt van mijn reactie, want ergens ben ik wel bang voor het antwoord. Stel je voor dat mijn vermoeden klopt.

"Dat weet ik niet," zegt Doran eerlijk. "Ze heeft nooit met ons over haar verleden willen praten. Zelfs niet met Dennis en Alcyone. En we kunnen haar ook niet dwingen om het te vertellen."

Mijn gedachten dwalen af naar de laatste keer dat ik in de Garage geweest ben, op de dag van het Bloedbad. Nu herinner ik me weer hoe Alcyone zei dat Rana een leeg blad had teruggegeven. Als avox kan ze alleen over haar problemen praten door ze op te schrijven. Maar zelfs dat lukte toen blijkbaar niet. Heel waarschijnlijk zullen we nooit te weten komen wat er precies met haar gebeurd is. En misschien is het beter zo.

Net op dat moment wordt er op de deur van de badkamer geklopt. Doran duwt de klink naar beneden en laat de dokter uit district 13 binnen die Darvo moest opereren. Ik kijk naar de klok aan de muur en zie nu pas dat we hier al bijna een uur zitten. Mijn verhaal over het gevecht met de vredebewaker in 6 en de terugrit naar het basiskamp heeft langer geduurd dan ik dacht.

"Ik ben net klaar met Darvo's operatie," zegt de dokter. "Het is mij gelukt om het bloeden te stoppen en de wonde weer dicht te naaien, al zal er later nog een tweede ingreep nodig zijn om er voor te zorgen dat hij zijn arm weer kan gebruiken. Maar hij is nu in ieder geval buiten levensgevaar."

Onmiddellijk heb ik het gevoel dat er een zware last van mijn schouders valt. Ook al hebben Darvo en ik elkaar pas voor het eerst ontmoet toen ik in het schoolgebouw ging werken, geen enkele verpleegster hoort graag dat één van haar patiënten gestorven is. Zeker niet als het iemand is die je persoonlijk kent. Dat is een deel van ons werk waar ik zelf eigenlijk nog altijd wat moeite mee heb.

"Hij ligt in de ziekenboeg te slapen totdat de verdoving uitgewerkt is," gaat de dokter verder. "Ik moet nu meehelpen met een andere operatie, dus ik zou graag willen dat één van jullie over een kwartiertje bij Darvo langsgaat voor een controle."

"Dat zal ik wel doen," bied ik aan. "Daarstraks heb ik hem ook verzorgd."

"Meet zijn bloeddruk en geef hem de aangeduide dosis van dit medicijn," legt de dokter uit terwijl ze mij een papier aangeeft. "Dat staat al klaar naast zijn bed. Als hij afwijkende bloeddrukwaarden heeft of je ziet nog iets dat volgens jou niet in orde is, kom het mij dan zo snel mogelijk zeggen. Anders mag je daarna meteen gaan slapen."

Ik lees snel even de instructies door om er zeker van te zijn dat ik alles juist begrijp. De naam van het medicijn herken ik, hoewel het in de rebellenziekenhuizen van district 10 nooit in voorraad is geweest. Maar Lucas en Morgan hebben ons geleerd dat dit een sterk infectiewerend middel is. Darvo zal het nu inderdaad nodig hebben, want de andere soldaten en ikzelf konden zijn wonde natuurlijk niet in steriele omstandigheden verzorgen. Eigenlijk is het al een mirakel dat we hem in die heen en weer slingerende terreinwagen levend tot hier hebben gekregen. Daaronder staat genoteerd tussen welke minimale en maximale waarden Darvo's bloeddruk nu - kort na de operatie en transfusie - normaal gezien moet liggen. Als ik cijfers meet die hoger of lager zijn, dan klopt er iets niet en is het mijn taak om de dokter te verwittigen.

"Kan je alles goed lezen?"

"Ja hoor," zeg ik terwijl ik het papier opgevouwen in de achterzak van mijn rok steek.

"Dan weet ik dat ik op je kan rekenen," antwoordt de dokter terwijl ze de deur van de badkamer openduwt. Maar net wanneer ze de gang in wil stappen, draait ze zich nog even om.

"Deze keer moet je de spuit gewoon weggooien. Ik weet dat jullie het tijdens de rebellenopleiding anders geleerd hebben, maar Lyme heeft al bevestigd dat één van die treinwagons bomvol kisten met injectienaalden zit. En eigenlijk mag je een spuit nooit meer dan één keer gebruiken."

"Ik zal eraan denken," beloof ik.

"O ja, nog iets," voegt de dokter er aan toe. "Daarstraks heb ik gezien dat jij ook gewond was. Is dat al verzorgd?"

"Ik heb het grondig ontsmet en er een zelfloslatend kleefverband overheen geplakt," legt Doran uit. "Het was geen diepe snee, waarschijnlijk gewoon van een stuk glas of iets anders scherps dat in district 6 op de grond lag."

"In dat geval moeten we opletten dat je geen tetanus krijgt," antwoordt de dokter. "Die bacterie zit vaak in straatvuil en zo'n infectie is gevaarlijk."

"Ik ben vorig jaar nog gevaccineerd," zeg ik snel.

"Dan kan je nu niet meer ziek worden. Ik was even vergeten dat je uit het Capitool komt. Maar nu moet ik echt gaan, want de assistenten zullen mijn patiënt al wel verdoofd hebben."

De dokter verdwijnt en Doran - die voorlopig geen nieuwe opdracht heeft - laat weten dat hij eigenlijk erg moe is en graag wil gaan slapen. Zodra ik alleen in de badkamer ben, besluit ik om toch nog eens een laatste keer mijn handen te wassen voordat ik bij Darvo langsga. Pas dan zie ik de korsten geronnen bloed die nog steeds onder mijn nagels zitten. Gelukkig vind ik in één van de kastjes al snel een speciaal borsteltje waarmee ik mijn vingertoppen grondig schoon kan schrobben. Morgan en Lucas hebben vaak genoeg benadrukt dat we altijd ons best moeten doen om zo hygiënisch mogelijk te werken, hoewel dat in een primitief rebellenziekenhuis als het onze vaak allesbehalve eenvoudig was. En om één of andere reden vind ik het ook gewoon een akelig idee om nog langer met vuile nagels rond te blijven lopen. Natuurlijk kan ik tegen bloed, want anders zou ik nooit aan die cursus verpleging begonnen zijn. Op tv heb ik vroeger vaak genoeg expliciete beelden uit de arena gezien zonder daar 's avonds nog van wakker te liggen. Maar sinds ik tegen de Hongerspelen ben, lijkt het toch alsof er bij mij iets veranderd is.

Ik houd mijn schone handen onder de heteluchtblazer totdat ze helemaal droog zijn. Dan ga ik naar het kleine keukentje dat pal naast de badkamer ligt om wat water voor mezelf uit te schenken. Het is al van voor de overval geleden dat ik nog iets gedronken heb en nu begin ik mijn droge mond toch echt te voelen. Even later zet ik mijn lege glas weg en besluit ik om meteen bij Darvo te gaan kijken. Dat kwartier zal intussen wel om zijn. Ik loop de gang in en volg de rode pijlen aan de muur die aangeven waar de ziekenboeg van deze hovercraft is. Darvo heeft als zwaargewonde waarschijnlijk een aparte kamer gekregen. Eén voor één bekijk ik alle deuren totdat ik inderdaad een handgeschreven papiertje met zijn naam zie. Hier moet ik zijn.

Darvo blijft roerloos liggen wanneer ik de kamer binnen kom, maar ik weet dat de verdoving natuurlijk nog lang niet uitgewerkt is. Zijn rechterarm zit vanaf de pols tot een eind voorbij de elleboog ingepakt in een dik, wit verband. Het flesje met infectiewerend medicijn en de bijbehorende injectiespuit staan al klaar op het tafeltje naast zijn bed. Nadat ik de voorgeschreven dosis heb gegeven, gooi ik de spuit in het stevig afgesloten vuilbakje dat bedoeld is voor medisch afval. Dit is de eerste keer dat ik het hygiënische protocol echt correct kan volgen. En dat is volledig te danken aan onze geslaagde treinroof. Doran en ik hebben de juiste beslissing genomen toen we Fulvia beloofden om mee te doen.

Daarna controleer ik Darvo's bloeddruk. Ik heb nog nooit eerder een digitaal toestel gebruikt, want in het ziekenhuis van district 10 hadden we alleen zo'n ouderwetse meter die met de hand wordt opgepompt. Maar gelukkig werkt dit exemplaar bijna volledig automatisch en staan zowel de onderdruk als de bovendruk duidelijk aangegeven. Zorgvuldig lees ik de getallen op het schermpje. Ze liggen netjes tussen de minimale en maximale waarden die de dokter voor mij heeft genoteerd. Dat is dus in orde. Nu moet ik alleen nog een algemene controle doen. Ik zet een stap achteruit en neem enkele ogenblikken de tijd om naar Darvo te kijken. Maar er is niets verontrustend te zien. Heel even vraag ik me af waarom zijn infuus nog bijna vol is, om dan te beseffen dat de dokter natuurlijk zelf al een nieuwe bloedzak heeft opgehangen toen ze net klaar was met opereren. Daar hoef ik me dus geen zorgen over te maken. Wat betekent dat ik eindelijk kan gaan slapen. Pas nu voel ik hoe moe ik ben. De trein met medicijnen is ergens rond middernacht het Zuidstation binnengereden en we zijn nu alweer twee uur verder.

Ik slof naar de werktafel die tegen de muur staat en begin in één van de laden te zoeken totdat ik een balpen en een rol kleefpleister heb gevonden. Snel schrijf ik in grote letters het woord 'OK' en mijn eigen naam onder de instructies die de dokter mij heeft gegeven. Dan hang ik het papier vast aan de buitenkant van de kamerdeur. Zo kan ze straks - als ze terugkomt van die tweede operatie - zelf zien dat bij mijn controle alles in orde was. Mijn werk zit erop. En daar ben ik eigenlijk wel blij om. Ook al hebben we tijdens de heenreis voldoende kunnen rusten, het kost me nu echt moeite om mijn ogen open te houden.

Ik sluit zachtjes de deur van Darvo's kamer en keer dan terug naar de gewone passagiersruimte van de hovercraft. Doran ligt al in zijn stoel te slapen. Hoog tijd om hetzelfde te doen. Ik draai mijn rugleuning naar achteren en trek een dun deken over me heen. Maar al na een paar minuten besef ik dat er van slapen waarschijnlijk niet veel zal komen. Daarvoor is er vandaag gewoon veel te veel gebeurd. President Snow die live op tv een luchtaanval op district 13 aankondigt, een vredebewaker die een vrouw wil aanranden gewoon omdat ze dakloos is, het slagveld bij het Zuidstation, de sprint naar de poort terwijl we door een groep schietende regeringssoldaten achternagezeten werden. En dan natuurlijk ook nog Darvo die bijna is doodgebloed. Het maakt weinig uit of ik mijn ogen sluit of naar het dak van de passagiersruimte blijf staren. Ik zie de beelden steeds opnieuw voor me, en ik weet nu al dat ik ze nooit zal kunnen vergeten. _Net zoals de winnaars die altijd aan hun Spelen herinnerd worden_ , besef ik ineens. Sommige districtsinwoners beweren dat je als winnaar eigenlijk niet veel beter af bent dan de dode tributen. Pas nu begin ik voor de eerste keer echt te begrijpen wat ze daarmee bedoelen.

Wanneer ik na meer dan veertig minuten nog steeds klaarwakker ben, geef ik het op. Ik schuif mijn deken weg en sluip op blote voeten door de verlaten gangen van de hovercraft. Op het voortdurende geronk van de motoren na is alles stil. Waarschijnlijk ligt bijna iedereen nu in bed. Ik kijk nog eens naar het grondplan dat aan de muur hangt en prent zorgvuldig de juiste weg in mijn hoofd. Twee keer naar links, één keer rechtsaf en dan via een luik naar de lagergelegen verdieping.

Gelukkig is er niemand te zien wanneer ik de deur naar de grote laadruimte openduw. Ik wandel langs de zakken en kisten die tegen de wand opgestapeld zijn en lees aandachtig alle opschriften. Verbandrollen, steriel gaas, koortsremmers, injectienaalden, morfling, en nog een hele reeks andere medicijnen waarvan we tijdens de opleiding geleerd hebben dat ze vaak gebruikt worden. Ook al had het ziekenhuis van district 10 ze lang niet altijd in voorraad. Onze treinoverval was een succes. Zeker als je bedenkt dat dit maar een klein deel van de buit is.

Na een paar minuten zoeken vind ik uiteindelijk een pakket met slaappillen. Ik heb zelf nog nooit eerder dit soort medicatie genomen, maar anders zullen mijn gedachten me de hele nacht wakker houden. Ik weet nu al wat mijn vader zal zeggen als hij hoort dat ik een vredebewaker heb neergestoken. _Zelfs al zou ik na de oorlog weer naar huis kunnen, komt het dan ooit nog echt goed tussen hem en mij?_ vraag ik me af terwijl ik tranen achter mijn oogleden voel prikken. Ik weet het niet. Het enige wat ik nu wel weet, is dat ik het onmogelijk aankan om daar nu urenlang over te piekeren.

Met een zucht maak ik één van de kartonnen doosjes in het pakket open en laat ik twee tabletten in mijn hand vallen. Heel even aarzel ik, want ik heb hiervoor geen toestemming gevraagd. Maar er zijn nu toch meer dan genoeg medicijnen en natuurlijk heeft niemand nu al de tijd gehad om een volledige inventaris op te maken. Ze zullen het heus niet merken als er twee pilletjes verdwenen zijn. Gelukkig zijn het kauwtabletten en kan ik dus ze zonder water doorslikken.

Daarna ga ik direct terug naar de passagiersruimte. Het lijkt me beter om terug in mijn stoel liggen voordat ik het effect van deze medicijnen begin te voelen. Doran beweegt zich niet wanneer ik zo stil mogelijk weer onder mijn deken kruip. Waar Andromeda is, weet ik niet. Misschien zit ze nog steeds te overleggen met de piloten van onze hovercraft. Hoe dan ook heeft niemand mijn korte afwezigheid opgemerkt. _Gelukkig maar,_ denk ik nog vaagjes voordat mijn ogen dichtvallen.

* * *

 **Ik hoop dat het niet te pretentieus klinkt, maar dit was voor mij een heel bijzonder hoofdstuk om te schrijven en ik ben dan ook zeer blij dat het nu eindelijk online staat. Om heel eerlijk te zijn: dit is zelfs uitgegroeid tot mijn persoonlijke favoriete hoofdstuk over mijn drie verhalen heen! Vooral omdat er deze keer best wel veel gebeurd is. Het gevecht tussen Aludra en de vredebewaker, Aludra's woorden wanneer hij ondersteboven in haar valstrik hangt, de terugtocht door het bos, de verzorging van Darvo en uiteindelijk het gesprek tussen Doran en Aludra wanneer alles achter de rug is … ik ben echt benieuwd naar jullie mening hierover als lezer!**

 **We hebben hier ook een personage teruggezien dat - behalve een korte vermelding in hoofdstuk 7 - heel lang uit beeld verdwenen was. Eigenlijk konden jullie het al weten toen Lyme tijdens de vergadering zei dat de treinbestuurder mee in het complot zat, want Amalthea is als verzetslid en treinbestuurder natuurlijk de ideale persoon om de rebellen te helpen bij deze overval. Toch heb ik haar naam met opzet pas voor het eerst vermeld wanneer zij en Aludra elkaar in het bos tegenkomen. Dit leek mij leuker, omdat er voor de lezers die het nog niet geraden hadden dan een soort van verrassingseffect zou zijn. Vinden jullie dat een goede keuze?**

 **De scène die mij het meeste tijd en moeite gekost heeft, was die waarin Aludra Darvo's zwaargewonde arm moet verzorgen. Zelf heb ik nooit geneeskunde gestudeerd of een echt uitgebreide cursus EHBO gevolgd. Daarom heb ik deze keer geprobeerd om er wat informatie over te verzamelen. In tegenstelling tot mijn opzoekingswerk over spionage (waar ik echt teleurgesteld was in de meeste zoekresultaten) heb ik deze keer wel degelijk een aantal nuttige dingen gevonden die ik concreet kon gebruiken in mijn verhaal. Verder heb ik de scène nog eens laten nalezen door iemand die meer van EHBO kent dan ikzelf, en deze persoon was tevreden over wat ik geschreven had. Eén en ander wordt natuurlijk mee bepaald door het feit dat Aludra een beperkte ervaring van slechts enkele weken heeft en ze dus eigenlijk geen professioneel opgeleide hulpverlener is! Wat zij doet, zal dus meer op EHBO voor 'gewone' mensen lijken dan op echt specialistenwerk. Ik hoop dan ook dat jullie hier rekening mee houden bij het beoordelen van deze scène.**

 **Daarnaast nog een korte opmerking over het gebruik van drukpunten om een bloeding te stelpen. Toen ik mijn informatie verzamelde, had ik het gevoel dat men hier in recentere EHBO-cursussen stilaan vanaf aan het stappen is, en dat men nu eerder aanraadt om op de wonde zelf te drukken. Dus heb ik besloten om het in mijn verhaal ook zo te beschrijven.**

 **Tot slot nog twee kleine details die ik graag wil verduidelijken. Het woord 'rafelmes' verwijst niet naar een bestaand wapen, maar is iets dat ik speciaal voor dit hoofdstuk zelf heb verzonnen. Ik had namelijk een mes nodig dat groot en scherp genoeg is om zo'n zware verwonding te veroorzaken. Daarnaast heb ik hier ook gesproken over universeel kunstbloed dat voor alle mensen geschikt is. Uiteraard bestaat dit vandaag nog niet! Maar ik heb wel eens gelezen dat men in de medische wereld hoopt om ooit echt zoiets te kunnen maken. Een interessant idee, al vrees ik dat het nog niet meteen voor morgen zal zijn … Toch leek het mij geloofwaardig om in dit hoofdstuk kunstbloed te gebruiken. Ik situeer de wereld van de Hongerspelen ongeveer 400 à 500 jaar in de toekomst, en tegen die tijd heeft men misschien inderdaad universeel bloed uitgevonden dat je onmiddellijk aan een patiënt kan geven zonder dat er nog verder controles nodig zijn.**

 **En zo zijn we ongeveer aan het einde van deze lange author's note gekomen. De treinoverval zelf is dus geslaagd, maar in de volgende twee hoofdstukken zullen jullie meer te lezen krijgen over de nasleep ervan. Vergeet ook niet om mijn Tumblr-pagina te bezoeken. Hier heb ik een kaartje van het Zuidstation geplaatst.**

 **Azmidiske**


	13. Amalthea's verhaal

HOOFDSTUK 13: AMALTHEA'S VERHAAL

De volgende ochtend moet Doran me zeker drie keer door elkaar schudden voordat ik eindelijk wakker word. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik zo weer in slaap zou kunnen vallen. Zelfs nadat ik opgestaan ben, kost het me moeite om mijn ogen open te houden. _Misschien had ik toch maar beter één pil genomen in plaats van twee,_ denk ik terwijl ik door de gang van de hovercraft richting badkamer strompel. Al ben ik niet van plan om aan de anderen te zeggen dat ik vannacht slaapmiddelen gebruikt heb.

De motoren van ons toestel draaien niet meer, dus we moeten al geland zijn. Bij het eerste raam dat ik tegenkom druk ik mijn gezicht tegen het glas om naar buiten te kijken. Maar daar word ik weinig wijzer van. Het enige wat ik zie is een beboste helling die overgaat in een vlakker terrein waar een aantal andere hovercrafts van de rebellen geparkeerd staan. Volgens wat Lyme en Andromeda gisteren gezegd hebben, zitten we nu ergens diep in de wildernis van Panem. Het dichtstbijzijnde district ligt vast een heel eind bij deze plek vandaan.

Met een zucht duw ik de deur van de badkamer open. Water is nog altijd de beste manier om de slaap te verdrijven, dus besluit ik om een uitgebreide douche te nemen. Dat zal me hoe dan ook deugd doen. In district 10 kan ik me alleen wassen met een teil lauw water voor mijn voeten. Iets waar ik eigenlijk nog altijd niet helemaal aan gewend ben. Terwijl ik onder de warme straal sta, probeer ik de gebeurtenissen van vannacht nog eens op een rijtje te zetten. We hebben een heleboel medicijnen gestolen en zijn op tijd gevlucht voor het regeringsleger. Maar wat zal er nu verder gebeuren?

Wanneer ik een kwartier later helemaal opgefrist uit de douche stap, voel ik me al een stuk beter. Ik droog me af met een grote handdoek die in één van de kasten ligt en laat mijn haren gewoon los hangen. De warmte van de zon zal ze wel drogen. Daarna trek ik mijn bruine rok en T-shirt aan en verlaat ik de badkamer. Misschien is het geen slecht idee om naar Andromeda op zoek te gaan. Zij zal wel weten wat er vandaag van ons verwacht wordt. Maar uiteindelijk is Doran de eerste die ik tegenkom. Blijkbaar was hij me al een paar minuten aan het zoeken, want hij gebaart meteen dat ik hem moet volgen.

"Ashley verwacht ons in de ziekenboeg," zegt hij. "Er zijn twee gewonden die een vers verband nodig hebben voordat Lyme en Andromeda straks met de evaluatievergadering beginnen."

"Wie is Ashley?" vraag ik, met mijn hand voor mijn mond om een geeuw te onderdrukken.

"De dokter die Darvo heeft geopereerd. Ze wou jou ook nog een paar dingen vragen, geloof ik."

Heel even voel ik me een beetje schuldig. Ashley heeft ons na de overval zo goed geholpen, en tot daarnet wist ik niet eens hoe ze heette. Maar we zijn hier met zo veel rebellen samen dat het onmogelijk is om iedereen te leren kennen. En vannacht had ik ook gewoon geen tijd om haar naam te vragen.

Wanneer we de gang naar de ziekenboeg in lopen, staat Ashley druk te praten met een andere dokter. Ze heeft haar lange, zwarte haren in een staart gebonden en ik steek de mijne snel zo diep mogelijk in mijn T-shirt. Dan zullen ze tenminste niet in de weg hangen als ik bezig ben. Tijdens de opleiding leerden we dat losse haren eigenlijk tegen de medische hygiëneregels zijn, en als verpleegster vind ik het zelf ook niet erg praktisch.

Even later zit ik samen met een gekwetste soldaat in één van de patiëntenkamers. Hij heeft bij de gevechten op het perron een flinke vleeswonde in zijn rechterschouder opgelopen en die is vanochtend vroeg weer open gegaan. Gelukkig hebben de dokters intussen zelf al een paar extra hechtingen gezet. Ik gooi de bebloede windsels van het oude verband in de vuilbak en begin een nieuwe zwachtel aan te leggen. Daar ben ik net mee klaar wanneer Ashley de kamer binnenkomt. Ze zegt tegen mijn patiënt dat hij naar buiten mag gaan, maar houdt me tegen als ik hetzelfde wil doen.

"Ik moet nog even met jou spreken," zegt ze ernstig terwijl ze de bureaustoel van de werktafel naar zich toe schuift. Zelf ga ik nerveus op de rand van het lege ziekenhuisbed zitten, met mijn handen rond de metalen leuning geklemd. Hopelijk is dit geen slecht nieuws.

"Kan je mij nog eens precies uitleggen hoe je Darvo gisteren verzorgd hebt?"

Ik haal diep adem en begin alles te vertellen vanaf het moment dat Amalthea en ik midden in het bos de terreinwagen tegenkwamen. De manier waarop ik mijn diagnose stelde, de opdrachten die ik aan de anderen heb gegeven terwijl ik naar bruikbare zwachtels zocht, hoe ik daarna zelf Darvo's wonde heb verbonden en dichtgedrukt totdat we weer bij ons basiskamp waren. Ashley luistert aandachtig en knikt af en toe tevreden.

"Dat heb je prima gedaan," zegt ze wanneer ik eindelijk uitgepraat ben. "Zelf zou ik een aantal dingen anders en beter hebben aangepakt, maar ik ben natuurlijk al jaren dokter. Voor iemand met niet meer dan een paar weken ervaring heb je goed werk geleverd. Knap dat je op die korte tijd zo veel kan leren."

Ik blijf een beetje verbaasd zitten, want een compliment als dit had ik niet verwacht. Ashley weet waarschijnlijk allang dat ik uit het Capitool kom. En als inwoner van district 13 krijg je al op jonge leeftijd te horen dat wij de vijand zijn. Maar toch voel ik dat haar woorden oprecht waren.

"Ik heb gedaan wat ik dacht dat het beste was," antwoord ik uiteindelijk.

"Dat geloof ik wel," zegt Ashley. "En er is nog iets wat ik je wil vertellen. Vanochtend heb ik gesproken met de soldaten die bij Darvo waren voordat jij kwam, en zij zeiden me dat ze echt moeite hadden om de wonde dicht te drukken. Je weet dat er in de onderarm twee grote slagaders zitten?"

"Ja," bevestig ik, terwijl ik me de tekening van de bloedsomloop voor de geest haal die Lucas ons tijdens de cursus getoond heeft. Daarop was duidelijk te zien hoe de bovenarmslagader zich bij de elleboog in twee splitst.

"Die waren allebei geraakt, dus Darvo heeft heel veel bloed verloren. Ik heb hem zelf onderzocht, en ik ben er zeker van dat hij zonder jouw hulp gestorven zou zijn voordat jullie terug in het basiskamp waren. Jij hebt zijn leven gered."

"Dat heb jij net zo goed gedaan als ik," antwoord ik na een paar seconde stilte. "Want jij bent degene die hem opereerde."

"Maar als jij die bloeding minder goed had gestelpt, dan zou het te laat zijn geweest," houdt Ashley vol. "Ik vind dat je zoiets gerust mag weten."

Nog voordat ik een antwoord kan bedenken, wordt er kort op de deur geklopt. Dan komt één van de bemanningsleden van onze hovercraft binnen om te zeggen dat de evaluatievergadering over een paar minuten zal beginnen. Ashley wil nog snel een medisch dossier aanvullen, dus ga ik in mijn eentje op weg naar buiten.

Zou het echt dankzij mij zijn dat Darvo niet is doodgebloed voordat we weer op de open plek met de hovercrafts waren? Als een volleerde dokter uit district 13 dat beweert, dan klopt het waarschijnlijk wel. Maar tegelijk besef ik heel goed dat ik niet de enige ben die zijn leven gered heeft. Dat is iets wat we allemaal samen hebben gedaan. Ikzelf, Ashley, de rebellen die eerst bij Darvo in de auto zaten en natuurlijk ook de chauffeur die ons heeft teruggebracht.

Wanneer ik door de openstaande laaddeuren naar buiten wandel, zie ik dat de meeste andere rebellen zich al rondom Lyme en Andromeda verzameld hebben. Een aantal mensen is druk bezig met brood uit te delen. Ik schuif snel aan in de rij, want vandaag heb ik nog niets gegeten. Even later ga ik tussen Alex en Doran op de grond zitten. Doran is niet gewond, maar de linkerhand van Alex zit stevig verpakt in een speciaal verbandmateriaal dat uitsluitend bij botbreuken wordt gebruikt. Alleen zijn duim is nog vrij.

"We waren net met zijn drieën een treinwagon aan het leeghalen toen één van die vredebewakers probeerde om ons tegen te houden," vertelt hij wanneer ik hem vraag wat er gebeurd is. "Zijn wapen hadden we al afgepakt, maar toen heeft hij met zijn twee voeten de deur van de container zo hard mogelijk dicht geschopt. Jammer dat mijn vier vingers er nog tussen zaten. Allemaal gebroken, zegt de dokter. Maar toch vind ik dat ik er nog goed vanaf gekomen ben."

Daar heeft Alex helaas gelijk in. Ik kijk om me heen en zie dat onze groep duidelijk kleiner is dan gisterenavond voor de overval. De zwaargewonden - zoals Darvo - liggen nu in hun ziekenhuisbed. Je kan moeilijk verwachten dat zij een vergadering bijwonen. Maar dat is natuurlijk niet de enige reden waarom we met minder zijn. Net op dat moment klapt Lyme een paar keer in haar handen om onze aandacht te trekken.

"Eerst en vooral willen Andromeda en ik jullie allemaal heel erg bedanken," zegt ze. "Jullie hebben vrijwillig deelgenomen aan een gevaarlijke missie, en dankzij jullie inzet zullen de rebellenziekenhuizen in heel Panem nu voor minstens een paar weken genoeg medicijnen hebben. Dat is iets waar jullie gerust trots op mogen zijn."

"We hebben zowel goed als slecht nieuws," gaat Andromeda verder. "Ik zal met het slechte nieuws beginnen. We weten nu zeker dat er gisteren bij de overval aan onze kant tien doden gevallen zijn. Negen in het Zuidstation en dan nog iemand die op de operatietafel is gestorven. Dan zijn er nog acht zwaargewonden waarvan één voorlopig in kritieke toestand blijft. Verder hebben de meesten onder jullie wel een paar wonden die minder ernstig zijn."

Ik hoor hoe een paar mensen achter mijn rug zachtjes met elkaar beginnen te fluisteren terwijl Andromeda doorgaat met haar uitleg.

"Op dit moment zijn er nog vijf soldaten uit onze groep vermist. Misschien zijn ze dood, maar het zou ook heel goed kunnen dat ze gewoon niet op tijd in het basiskamp waren. Volgens onze afspraak moesten ze dan langs de tunnel naar district 6 terugkeren. Wij zullen zo snel mogelijk proberen om de plaatselijke rebellen te contacteren en hen te vragen of ze inderdaad meer nieuws hebben."

Het geroezemoes om me heen wordt luider. Onze treinroof heeft heel wat slachtoffers gemaakt. Dat wisten we natuurlijk op voorhand, maar het blijft moeilijk om het nu echt bevestigd te zien.

"Toch wil ik graag dat jullie even naar mij luisteren," gaat Andromeda verder. "Ik heb jarenlang in het vredebewakersleger gediend voordat ik rebel werd. En ook al kan dit voor jullie heel cynisch klinken, een missie als deze kost gewoonlijk meer levens. Tien doden is eigenlijk minder dan wat Lyme en ik vooraf gevreesd hadden. Maar elk slachtoffer is er natuurlijk één te veel. Daarom mogen wij en de andere rebellen nooit vergeten wat zij voor ons gedaan hebben."

Eerst weet ik niet goed wat ik van Andromeda's woorden moet denken. Pas na enkele ogenblikken dringt het tot me door dat ze waarschijnlijk gelijk heeft. Ik heb genoeg naar de Hongerspelen gekeken om te weten dat er bij het Bloedbad vaak meer dan tien tributen sterven. En zij zijn maar met vierentwintig. Onze groep was veel groter. Toch heb ik moeite met het idee dat we gisteren zo veel mensen verloren hebben. Misschien omdat ik als verpleegster het tegenovergestelde probeer te bereiken. En ook al winnen we uiteindelijk deze oorlog, wat heb je daaraan als je zelf niet meer leeft? Opeens denk ik terug aan het moment waarop ik vanuit de Nocturna toekeek hoe Mags in de mist stierf. Ze heeft zich opgeofferd en niemand zal haar ooit vergeten. Maar wat schiet ze daar zelf mee op als zij nooit een Panem zonder Snow zal meemaken?

"Gelukkig is er ook goed nieuws," onderbreekt de stem van Lyme mijn gedachten. "Jullie weten dat de trein twintig volgeladen containers vervoerde. Veertien daarvan werden in hun geheel door onze hovercrafts meegenomen, en dan zijn er nog eens vier wagons die we voor een groot deel konden leeghalen. Ik schat dat we ruim tachtig procent van de volledige lading hebben gestolen. Met andere woorden, dit is een zeer geslaagde missie. President Coin en onderbevelhebber Boggs zullen tevreden zijn."

"Hebben jullie al verslag uitgebracht aan 13?" wil één van de mensen op de tweede rij weten.

"Nee, dat kan voorlopig niet," antwoordt Andromeda. "District 13 wordt nog altijd gebombardeerd, dus iedereen zit daar nu in de ondergrondse bunker. Maar ik weet zeker dat ze onze treinroof als een succes zullen zien."

Daarna herinnert Lyme ons eraan dat de laboratoria van 13 gewoon niet genoeg medicijnen kunnen produceren om echt alle rebellenziekenhuizen in Panem te helpen. Ze hebben wel een paar kisten naar district 8 gestuurd omdat de situatie daar zo dramatisch was. Maar die schenking is volledig verloren gegaan toen Snow het hospitaal van 8 liet verwoesten. Gelukkig hoeven we ons voorlopig geen zorgen meer te maken. Met de hoeveelheid medicijnen die we nu in ons bezit hebben, kunnen we op zijn minst een paar weken verder.

"Is er al meer nieuws bekend over de aanval op 13?" hoor ik iemand met het accent van district 4 vragen. "Hoe lang gaat die nog duren?"

"Dat kunnen wij moeilijk inschatten, want we weten niet veel over hoe de situatie daar op dit moment is," zegt Andromeda eerlijk.

In een paar zinnen legt ze ons uit dat zelfs het officiële Capitooljournaal nu erg weinig informatie geeft. Volgens de laatste berichten zou er slechts om de paar uur een bom afgevuurd worden. Maar dan gaat het wel altijd om zware bunkerraketten die heel veel schade kunnen aanrichten. Andromeda - die natuurlijk meer dan genoeg ervaring heeft met dit soort zaken - denkt dat het vooral de bedoeling is om district 13 te verzwakken zonder het echt te vernietigen. Snow hoopt waarschijnlijk dat hij na de oorlog 13 weer in handen zal krijgen. En hij heeft niets aan een district dat volledig in puin ligt.

"Misschien proberen ze nu ook te voorkomen dat de rebellen propo's blijven uitzenden. Onze eerste spotjes waren een groter succes dan we zelf verwachtten," vult Lyme aan.

"Dat doet me nog aan iets denken," onderbreekt Andromeda haar. "Lyme en ik hebben de treinroof met mobiele camera's laten filmen. Die opnames willen we naar district 13 sturen om nieuwe propagandaspotjes te maken. De bemanning van hovercraft A306 heeft voor de regie gezorgd, en zij zeggen dat er heel buikbare beelden bij zijn."

Vanuit de groep komt verbaasd gemompel. Niemand had dit op voorhand aan ons verteld. En we hebben zelf natuurlijk niks gemerkt, want mobiele camera's worden vaak gecamoufleerd als insecten of andere onschuldige voorwerpen. In de arena doen de Spelmakers het ook altijd op die manier.

"Waarom wisten wij daar niets van?" vraagt de vrouw die schuin voor mij zit een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Andromeda en ik hebben het met opzet verzwegen om jullie reacties niet te beïnvloeden. Mensen gedragen zich altijd anders als ze weten dat er een camera op hen gericht staat. En in onze propo's willen we echte gebeurtenissen tonen. Geen dingen die in scène gezet zijn."

Heel even voel ik me op mijn tenen getrapt. Was het nu echt te veel gevraagd om gewoon tegen ons te zeggen dat de overval gefilmd zou worden? Maar dan besef ik dat Andromeda en Lyme gelijk hebben. Tijdens het inspreken van Kivo's in-onze-herinnering spotje moest ik toch ook gewoon de waarheid vertellen?

"Hoe dan ook, we hebben een paar geweldige beelden geschoten en bijna alle medicijnen in de trein zijn nu van ons," zegt Lyme om iedereen weer stil te krijgen. "Jullie mogen dus heel tevreden zijn over deze missie en jullie inzet. Een paar mensen uit onze groep zijn vanochtend vroeg druk bezig geweest met het maken van een overzicht van wat we hebben gestolen. Andromeda en ik weten nu hoe we de buit zo eerlijk mogelijk kunnen verdelen over alle rebellenziekenhuizen, maar het zal zeker een paar uur duren voordat alles in de juiste hovercrafts overgeladen is. Ik stel dus voor dat we meteen aan de slag gaan."

Met die woorden geeft Lyme aan dat ze de evaluatievergadering graag wil afsluiten. Andromeda splitst ons op in verschillende kleinere groepen, zodat we elkaar niet te veel voor de voeten zullen lopen. Daarna beginnen we aan het herverdelen van de lading uit de trein. Ik ben blij dat Doran, Amalthea en ik bij dezelfde ploeg ingedeeld zijn. Een saai en zwaar karwei als dit schiet altijd sneller op als je tijdens het werk met iemand anders kan praten. En wij hebben elkaar meer dan genoeg te vertellen.

Amalthea wil uiteraard weten hoe het met Darvo afgelopen is. Gelukkig kan ik haar nu zeggen dat hij het zal overleven, al staat hem ongetwijfeld een lange revalidatie te wachten. Volgens Doran - die vanochtend voordat ik wakker was al met Ashley gesproken had - zijn ook de spieren, pezen en zenuwen van zijn rechteronderarm beschadigd. Er bestaan speciale oefeningen waarmee je kan leren om een gekwetste arm weer volledig te gebruiken, en die zal Darvo waarschijnlijk maandenlang elke dag opnieuw moeten doen zodra zijn ergste wonden genezen zijn. Toch hoort hij eigenlijk nog bij de gelukkigen. Vannacht hebben de dokters bij één van onze soldaten minstens vier kogels uit het linkerbeen moeten verwijderen. Misschien zal die man nooit meer normaal kunnen lopen.

"Wat moest jij allemaal doen bij de overval?" vraag ik aan Amalthea nadat we samen een zware kist met ontsmettingsmiddel en infuuszakken in de laadruimte van hovercraft F104 hebben neergezet. Doran is intussen weggeroepen om bij een andere groep mee te helpen, dus dit wordt een gesprek tussen haar en mij.

"Dat zal ik je vanaf het begin vertellen," antwoordt ze. "Het is nu voorbij, dus ik hoef het voor jullie niet meer geheim te houden."

De volgende paar minuten luister ik geïnteresseerd naar Amalthea's verhaal. Toen de legerleiding in district 13 op het idee kwam om een trein vol medisch materiaal te beroven, wist Fulvia direct aan wie ze hulp kon vragen. Gelukkig was Amalthea na het einde van de Kwartskwelling gewoon in het Capitool gebleven en had de regering nog niet ontdekt dat ze lid is van Plutarchs verzetsgroep. Hoe Fulvia haar vanuit 13 gecontacteerd heeft, wil ze liever niet zeggen. Maar ze was wel onmiddellijk bereid om mee te werken.

"Het was voor mij eigenlijk vrij eenvoudig om die treinrit naar district 6 te kunnen doen," legt ze uit terwijl we de volgende kist gaan halen. "Als treinbestuurder kan je jezelf spontaan aanmelden voor lastige opdrachten, zoals nachtwerk of een reis die heel lang duurt. Je wordt dan beloond met extra vakantiedagen of een bonus op je loon. Zo proberen ze er voor te zorgen dat er ook voor onpopulaire ritten altijd genoeg personeel is. District 6 staat nu bekend als oorlogszone en dan moest er ook nog eens 's nachts gereden worden, dus er waren niet veel kandidaten."

"Vonden ze het dan niet raar dat jij vrijwillig wou gaan?" wil ik weten.

"Ik heb drie weken verlof in ruil gevraagd om mezelf niet verdacht te maken. En het is niet de eerste keer dat ik zoiets doe, want meer vrije tijd is altijd leuk," zegt Amalthea. "Ik heb ooit eens een hele winter lang speciaal voor moeilijke ritten gekozen om in de zomer thuis te kunnen zijn."

Daarna vertelt ze me welke taken Fulvia en Boggs haar hadden gegeven. Bij een langere treinreis - zoals bijvoorbeeld naar district 6 - gaan er altijd twee treinbestuurders mee. Eén van hen rijdt terwijl de andere rust of slaapt. De rebellen hebben overwogen om Amalthea's collega met veel geld om te kopen, maar het was al snel duidelijk dat zoiets veel te riskant zou zijn. Deze missie was te belangrijk om er mensen van buiten de rebellenbeweging bij te betrekken. Dus zat er niets anders op dan de tweede bestuurder onderweg uit te schakelen.

"Om veiligheidsredenen mogen we nooit eten achter het stuur, dus stellen we dat uit tot na onze shift. Het was de bedoeling dat ik slaapsiroop in het avondmaal van mijn collega zou doen vlak voordat ik zijn plaats moest overnemen. Gelukkig konden de andere leden van het Capitoolverzet me al snel een klein flesje bezorgen," zegt Amalthea.

"Heeft niemand gezien dat je het bij je had?" vraag ik.

"Nee hoor, ik had het goed verstopt. Net als het touw dat ik van Fulvia moest gebruiken om zijn handen vast te binden zodra die siroop zou werken."

Terwijl we zonder pauze verdergaan met het verslepen van zakken en kisten, legt Amalthea me uit hoe het plan precies in elkaar zat. Bij een goederentransport rijdt er natuurlijk geen extra personeel mee, dus Amalthea en haar collega zouden de enige twee mensen aan boord zijn. Hun slaaphut lag vlak achter de stuurcabine. Een tiental minuutjes voordat Amalthea aan haar shift moest beginnen, deed ze alsof ze voor zichzelf een drankje uit de koelkast nam. In werkelijkheid zag ze haar kans schoon om stiekem wat slaapmiddel door de avondmaaltijd van haar collega te mengen. Ze is zo slim geweest om alles bij het dessert te gieten, want dat smaakte bijna even zoet als de siroop zelf. Gelukkig heb je maar heel weinig van dat spul nodig. Tijdens de vierenzeventigste Spelen was de inhoud van één klein flesje al voldoende om Peeta een hele dag buiten westen te krijgen.

"Ik ben al vaker naar district 6 gereden, en op een bepaald moment passeer je een plek waar twee spoorlijnen samenkomen," vertelt Amalthea verder. "Ik wist op voorhand dat we daar zo goed als zeker voor een rood sein zouden staan. Onze trein moest inderdaad een paar minuten wachten en die tijd was voldoende om de handen van mijn collega op zijn rug te binden. Hij sliep toen al zo diep dat hij er helemaal niets van gemerkt heeft. Daarna heb ik ook zijn voeten aan elkaar vastgemaakt en propjes was in zijn oren gestoken. Dat laatste was eigenlijk mijn idee, want Fulvia had niets gezegd over oordopjes. Maar ik wou vermijden dat hij tijdens de overval wakker zou worden van al het lawaai."

Heel even kost het mij moeite om niet in lachen uit te barsten. Amalthea denkt echt aan alles. Volgens Fulvia is dat één van de dingen waaraan je een goede spion kan herkennen. Zelf deed ik ook altijd mijn best om overal rekening mee te houden. Maar dan zegt Amalthea iets wat ik niet had verwacht.

"Toen heb ik nog snel een briefje op zijn borstkas gekleefd dat ik vooraf thuis had geschreven. Daar staat in dat mijn collega-treinbestuurder absoluut niets te maken heeft met de treinroof en dat ik dus de enige schuldige ben. Ik heb er uitdrukkelijk bij gezet dat alleen ik met de rebellen samenwerk, en dat ik slaapsiroop in zijn eten heb gedaan zodat hij niemand kon verwittigen. Het briefje is ondertekend met mijn eigen naam en de vredebewakers zullen er ook mijn vingerafdrukken op terugvinden. Zo weet ik tenminste zeker dat ze de andere treinbestuurder met rust zullen laten. Hij moet niet boeten voor keuzes die ik gemaakt heb. En mijn rol in de overval zullen ze hoe dan ook toch ontdekken."

Daar word ik wel even stil van. Het was erg dapper van Amalthea om zoiets te doen, ook al hebben Plutarch en Fulvia natuurlijk allang een veilig onderduikaders voor haar geregeld. Maar dan nog vraagt het veel moed om schriftelijk te bekennen dat je met de rebellen samenwerkt. Als wij deze oorlog verliezen, dan zal Amalthea nooit meer terug naar het Capitool kunnen zonder gearresteerd te worden. Net zoals ik. En dat weet ze zelf ongetwijfeld heel goed.

"Daarna ben ik weer in de stuurcabine gaan zitten om te wachten totdat het licht groen werd en ik verder kon rijden. Al moest ik deze keer wel moeite doen om mijn aandacht erbij te houden. Ik wist dat ik zelf niet mee hoefde te vechten, maar ik was toch flink zenuwachtig."

Gelukkig voor Amalthea is de heenrit verder volgens plan verlopen. Het werd wel even spannend toen de directeur van de medicijnenopslagplaats in district 6 een paar boorddocumenten wou nakijken, maar ze heeft gewoon het zijraampje naar beneden gedraaid en alle nodige papieren aan hem gegeven. Stel je voor dat die man naar binnen was gekomen en de tweede treinbestuurder vastgebonden in de slaaphut had zien liggen. Amalthea moest na haar aankomst zelfs niet uitstappen om naar de andere kant van de trein te lopen. Rond het industrieterrein waar de opslagplaats staat, is een spoorweglus aangelegd zodat je gewoon in een grote cirkel om de gebouwen heen kan rijden. Meteen ook de reden waarom de trein deze keer slechts één locomotief nodig had. En dat maakte Amalthea's sabotagewerk toch iets gemakkelijker.

"Ik ben gewoon in de stuurcabine blijven zitten totdat ze alle twintig volgeladen containers met de kraan bovenop de trein hadden getild," vertelt ze terwijl we nog maar eens een nieuwe kist gaan halen. "Zodra ik de melding kreeg dat alles klaar was, kon ik weer vertrekken. Het was toen al bijna middernacht. Maar ik was zo gespannen dat ik nooit in slaap gevallen zou zijn, zelfs al had ik het gewild."

Dat kan ik me best voorstellen. Ik herinner me nog goed genoeg hoe zenuwachtig ik zelf was toen ik aan de rand van het bos bij de toegangsweg lag te wachten. Ongeveer rond die tijd moet Amalthea het Zuidstation zijn binnengereden. Nu vertelt ze me over de laatste paar opdrachten die Fulvia haar gegeven had om onze overval te doen slagen. Nadat ze voor de gesloten poort gestopt was, heeft ze de elektronische beveiliging afgezet die verhindert dat de containers van de treinwagons gehaald kunnen worden. Zodra het blauwe seinlicht begon te knipperen - vlak voordat onze soldaten aanvielen - moest Amalthea de boordradio saboteren door een deel van de bedrading door te knippen. Dat kon ze niet eerder doen omdat er in het commandocentrum van het Nationale Spoorwegnetwerk een alarm afgaat als de verbinding wegvalt. Maar het was ook belangrijk om te voorkomen dat de vredebewakers in district 6 vanuit de trein een noodoproep zouden uitzenden. Zij hadden expliciet kunnen zeggen dat de trein overvallen werd, terwijl je bij een onderbroken radioverbinding nooit direct de oorzaak kan weten.

"Juist daarom was ik eigenlijk blij dat er in 6 een spoorweglus is," legt Amalthea uit. "Als we naar een district gaan waar je niet kan draaien, dan zit er aan de achterkant van de trein een tweede locomotief om terug te kunnen rijden. En dan had ik daar ook de boordradio onklaar moeten maken."

Daarna vertelt Amalthea me over de treinroof zelf. Ook al moest ze zelf niet meevechten, toch vond ze het de angstigste momenten uit haar leven. De seinlichten waren nog geen halve seconde groen toen er uit alle richtingen gewapende rebellen kwamen aanrennen. En het duurde niet lang voordat de eerste vredebewakerstroepen ook in het Zuidstation waren.

"Op een bepaald moment waren ze letterlijk op drie meter voor mijn locomotief naar elkaar aan het schieten," zegt Amalthea huiverend. "Ik ben toen half onder het bedieningspaneel gekropen uit schrik voor een verdwaalde kogel. Het klinkt misschien stom, maar ik was echt bang."

"Ik ook," geef ik eerlijk toe. Pas nu besef ik voor het eerst wat Amalthea doorgemaakt moet hebben. Als je thuis een uitzending van de Hongerspelen volgt, dan weet je dat je zelf veilig bent. Maar zij moest vanuit haar stuurcabine toekijken hoe verschillende van onze mensen ter plekke werden doodgeschoten. En dit waren geen tv-beelden. Dit was echt.

"Ik wist dat ik samen met de rebellen het district uit moest vluchten," gaat Amalthea verder. "Maar dat kon natuurlijk alleen als ik uit de trein zou komen en te voet naar de poort zou rennen. En dat durfde ik eerst echt niet, want ze waren nog volop aan het vechten. Ik zat me net af te vragen wat ik moest doen toen er ineens iemand aan de deur van de locomotief begon te rammelen."

Ik merk dat ik mijn adem inhoud terwijl ik een stoffen zak vol verbandmateriaal neergooi op de stapel die er al ligt. Tot nu toe dacht ik dat Amalthea als treinbestuurder een vrij gemakkelijke opdracht had, helemaal niet te vergelijken met de mensen die soldaat waren. Maar ik zat er duidelijk compleet naast.

"Het enige wat ik kon doen, was me snel verstoppen in de slaaphut. Van daaruit heb ik gezien hoe één van de vredebewakers naar binnen kwam en probeerde om via de boordradio een noodsignaal uit te zenden. Gelukkig had ik de juiste draden al doorgeknipt. Maar ik zat natuurlijk wel als een rat in de val."

"Hoe ben je ontsnapt?" wil ik onmiddellijk weten.

"Naast het bed stond er een houten krukje," zegt Amalthea. "Dat heb ik heel stilletjes vastgepakt. Die bewaker had zijn helm afgezet en was te druk bezig om me te horen, dus ik kon hem met één klap neerslaan."

"Was hij echt bewusteloos?"

"Daar heb ik niet meer naar gekeken. De deur van de trein stond nog open en ik wist dat het nu of nooit was. Ik heb al mijn moed bij elkaar geraapt en ben zo snel mogelijk naar de poort van district 6 gerend. Net op tijd, want ik was nog maar een meter of twintig in het bos toen ik het fluitsignaal hoorde. Fulvia had me verteld dat Andromeda en Lyme daarmee het bevel voor terugtrekken zouden geven."

"Hoe wist je eigenlijk in welke richting je moest gaan?" vraag ik. "Ik was zelf bijna verdwaald en jij hebt me de weg gewezen."

"Ik heb een heel duidelijke routebeschrijving van Fulvia gekregen. Zij en Boggs hadden vooraf samen met Lyme en Andromeda de plek voor het basiskamp uitgekozen. En toen ik vroeger met mijn ouders op arenavakantie ging, was ik ook altijd de sterkste in oriëntatie."

"Toch goed dat ik jou tegenkwam, want ik wist het even echt niet meer," geef ik eerlijk toe.

"Ik schrok me rot toen ik vlak bij mij iemand 'verdomme' hoorde roepen. Maar toen bedacht ik dat die stem me wel heel bekend voorkwam. Al had ik nooit verwacht dat we elkaar onder zo'n omstandigheden zouden terugzien," zegt Amalthea met een aarzelend lachje. "In het Capitool denkt iedereen dat je naar district 13 bent gevlucht. Je hoeft mij niet te vertellen of dat ook echt jouw onderduikadres is. Wat ik niet weet, kan ik niet verraden."

Zwijgend dragen we de laatste paar zakken met verbandmateriaal naar de hovercraft. Zodra we daarmee klaar zijn, krijgen we te horen dat we even mogen pauzeren voor onze lunch. Amalthea en ik gaan naast elkaar op de grond zitten en iemand anders komt ons brood met kaas en twee glazen water brengen. Tijdens het eten kijk ik een paar keer vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar Amalthea. Ze staart nadenkend voor zich uit, terwijl ze een zilveren kettinkje vasthoudt waar een beeldje van een hond aan hangt. Ik weet dat ze het altijd draagt bij een verzetsmissie omdat het voor haar een soort van geluksbrenger is. Pas dan snap ik waar ze nu over zit te piekeren.

"Zit Atlas nu bij je vriendin?" vraag ik.

"Ja," zegt Amalthea. "Ik wilde hem deze keer niet meenemen, want ik wist dat er gevochten zou worden en hij kon eigenlijk alleen maar in de weg lopen. Ik was vooral bang dat hij in paniek zou wegvluchten van al het lawaai. En dan had ik hem zeker nooit meer teruggezien, want er zou gewoon geen tijd geweest zijn om hem te zoeken."

Zo'n antwoord verwachtte ik al. Ik snap waarom Amalthea tijdens langere treinreizen graag haar hond bij zich heeft, maar deze keer zou het de zaken inderdaad veel ingewikkelder gemaakt hebben. En Amalthea heeft Atlas al sinds hij nog maar acht weken oud was. Ze zou het verschrikkelijk vinden moest hij ergens in district 6 of in de wildernis achtergebleven zijn. Gelukkig kent Amalthea - die alleen woont - in het Capitool een goede vriendin die Atlas in huis neemt als dat nodig is. Amalthea moet vaak samen met een collega rijden en niet iedereen heeft graag een hond in de locomotief.

"Ik ben er zeker van dat mijn vriendin goed voor hem zal zorgen. Ze houdt zelf erg veel van honden, dus ze zal hem niet op straat gooien voor iets dat ik heb gedaan."

"Weet ze dat je op verzetsmissie ging?" vraag ik.

"Natuurlijk niet," antwoordt Amalthea gepikeerd. "Zoiets zou ik nooit tegen een buitenstaander zeggen. Ik heb haar alleen maar verteld dat deze reis misschien wat langer kon duren dan gewoonlijk. Als ze straks de tv aanzet, zal ze pas echt snappen wat ik daarmee bedoelde," laat ze er met een gefrustreerde toon in haar stem op volgen.

 _Dat is dus wat haar dwars zit_ , denk ik bij mezelf. Ook al heb ik daarnet eigenlijk een domme vraag gesteld, het is niets voor Amalthea om zo kortaf te reageren. Ze is verdrietig omdat ze beseft dat ze haar hond nu voor een lange tijd niet meer zal zien. Want net zoals ik kan ze alleen terug naar het Capitool als de rebellen de oorlog winnen.

"Ik weet dat Atlas bij mijn vriendin veilig is, met genoeg eten en elke dag een wandeling. Maar ik mis hem nu al. Fulvia zei altijd dat elke rebel een prijs moet betalen. Dit is de mijne."

Heel even sta ik met mijn mond vol tanden. Mijn ouders en ik hebben nooit honden gehad. Maar als Amalthea echt aan Atlas gehecht is - en daar twijfel ik niet aan - dan begrijp ik hoe ze zich nu voelt. Zelf denk ik nog vaak genoeg aan iedereen die ik in het Capitool achterliet. Voor Amalthea zal dat vast niet anders zijn.

"Ik hoop dat je vlug terug naar Atlas kan," zeg ik uiteindelijk tegen beter weten in. Dat is natuurlijk geen realistisch antwoord, maar iets anders kan ik op dit moment echt niet bedenken. Een paar minuten blijven we zwijgend naast elkaar zitten. Dan steekt Amalthea het zilveren kettinkje weer onder haar kleren en komt ze overeind.

"We zullen maar eens verdergaan met inladen," stelt ze voor. "Vanavond moet alles klaar zijn."

Ik sta zelf ook op om onze twee lege glazen weg te brengen. Handenarbeid is de beste remedie tegen piekeren, heb ik een zwerver van de Garage ooit horen beweren. Blijkbaar denkt Amalthea daar hetzelfde over. Even later zijn we opnieuw druk bezig met het verslepen van zakken en kisten. Het werk is al flink opgeschoten - elke rebel die niet te ernstig gewond is, helpt mee - maar er is nog meer dan genoeg te regelen voordat we hier kunnen vetrekken.

"Wat hebben jullie in het Capitoolverzet gedaan nadat Katniss en de anderen uit de arena gehaald waren?" vraag ik terwijl we samen in hovercraft C207 een kist vol kunstbloed gaan halen. Eigenlijk wil ik dit al een hele tijd weten, en misschien is het ook een goede manier om Amalthea's aandacht af te leiden.

"De rebellen in het Capitool houden zich voorlopig even gedeisd nu de president ontdekt heeft wie Plutarch echt is," antwoordt ze. "Op dit moment is de oorlog in de districten toch het belangrijkste. Maar we schrokken ons allemaal rot toen Snow opeens in een hovercraft boven de arena hing, daar ben ik zeker van. Zelf zat ik gewoon thuis tv te kijken. Ik heb snel Atlas aangelijnd en ben onmiddellijk naar Tigris gegaan. We hebben met zijn drieën twee dagen in haar geheime kelder gezeten. Gelukkig had ik geen wachtdienst, want we durfden pas weer op straat te komen toen er achtenveertig uur na het einde van de Kwelling nog steeds geen opsporingsberichten over ons in het nieuws waren geweest.

"En de anderen?" vraag ik.

"Leandro heeft ook een paar dagen op een andere plek geslapen. Maar hij is net als Tigris nog altijd niet ontmaskerd. Anthony helaas wel, dat wist je misschien al."

"In het tv-nieuws zeiden ze dat de vredebewakers geprobeerd hebben om hem te arresteren," bevestig ik. "Weet jij wat er met hem gebeurd is?"

Amalthea buigt zich wat dichter naar me toe zodat de rest van de groep ons niet kan horen. Ook al zijn alle mensen hier rebellen, het blijft riskant om dingen zoals deze zomaar openlijk te vertellen. Je weet nooit of iemand later per ongeluk zijn mond voorbij zal praten.

"Hij kon nog juist op tijd vluchten en is erin geslaagd om dwars door de wildernis tot in district 1 te komen," fluistert ze in mijn oor. "Hij heeft daar zelfs de plaatselijke rebellen kunnen bereiken en die hebben hem naar zijn echte onderduikadres gebracht. Maar vraag me niet waar dat is. Plutarch wou het niet zeggen tijdens die twee keer dat we contact met hem hadden."

 _Geen wonder,_ denk ik. _Het is inderdaad beter om zoiets geheim te houden._ Eigenlijk verbaast het me meer dat Anthony zonder hulp van buitenaf district 1 heeft gehaald. Ook al was hij nog niet zo heel lang lid van onze groep, hij heeft op die korte tijd veel geleerd. Jammer dat de regering hem na de Kwelling ontmaskerd heeft. Maar tegelijk weet ik dat hij nu veilig is. Moest hij gevonden zijn, dan was zijn arrestatie ongetwijfeld algemeen bekend gemaakt om te tonen dat er met Snow niet te spotten valt. Al vermoed ik dat ze intussen niet meer zo intensief naar hem zoeken. Anthony is - net als ikzelf - geen belangrijk lid binnen de rebellenbeweging. De vredebewakers hebben voorlopig wel dringender zaken aan hun hoofd nu de regering al twee districten kwijt is en er overal in Panem gevochten wordt.

"Ik heb geen idee welke opdrachten Plutarch nog aan het Capitoolverzet zal geven," zegt Amalthea terwijl we samen een tweede kist met kunstbloed tot in het laadruim van onze hovercraft dragen. "Hij heeft in de stad natuurlijk nog een paar spionnen die niet ontmaskerd zijn. Misschien kunnen zij-"

Ze zwijgt abrupt wanneer we buiten het kabaal horen van een heleboel mensen die luid door elkaar beginnen te roepen. Meteen krijg ik het ongemakkelijke gevoel dat er iets mis is. Waarom zouden de rebellen nu ineens ruzie maken?

"Wat is er aan de hand?" vraagt Amalthea aan twee soldaten die haastig voorbij rennen.

"We hebben bij het inladen van hovercraft H913 een verstekeling gevonden," antwoordt één van hen zonder zijn pas te vertragen. "Iemand die zeker niet bij onze groep hoort."

Amalthea en ik kijken elkaar geschrokken aan. Dit klinkt allesbehalve goed. Zou die persoon zich al voor het begin van deze missie stiekem aan boord verstopt hebben, of gaat het om een saboteur uit district 6? Onze terugtocht door het bos was zo chaotisch dat een spion van de vredebewakers ongemerkt met de rebellen mee had kunnen gaan. Hoe dan ook kan dit volgens mij maar één ding betekenen. We zitten diep in moeilijkheden.

* * *

 **Dit hoofdstuk is minder spannend en ook een stuk korter dan het vorige, maar toch hoop ik dat jullie het een goed hoofdstuk vinden. Aludra heeft dus Darvo's leven gered (weliswaar met de hulp van anderen, maar zonder haar tussenkomst zou het niet gelukt zijn). Het is nooit mijn bedoeling geweest om van haar een heel heldhaftig personage te maken dat altijd en overal de situatie redt - zoiets is trouwens zelden realistisch - maar het leek mij interessant om haar toch eens iets dergelijks te laten doen. En de treinoverval was daar het juiste moment voor!**

 **Verder is Amalthea's kant van het verhaal hier uitgebreid aan bod gekomen. Dat stuk is misschien niet echt strikt noodzakelijk voor deze fanfic, maar ik was er vrij zeker van dat veel van mijn lezers graag willen weten hoe zijn de overval beleefd heeft en welke opdrachten ze kreeg.**

 **Ook al is dit geen echt 'actiehoofdstuk' (zeker niet in vergelijking met de twee vorige) ik ben wel blij dat ik met een cliffhanger kon eindigen. Vonden jullie het een goed moment om het hoofdstuk te onderbreken?**

 **Azmidiske**


	14. Buiten bereik

HOOFDSTUK 14: BUITEN BEREIK

Ik wil net mijn mond opendoen wanneer achter Amalthea's rug Doran verschijnt. Hij neemt me bij de hand en trekt me mee naar buiten voordat ik de kans krijg om te protesteren.

"Je moet ons even helpen," zegt hij. "We hebben een probleem."

Doran brengt me rechtstreeks naar de hovercraft met het staartnummer H913. Daar staan minstens dertig rebellen in een kring bij elkaar. Pas zodra ik dichtbij genoeg ben om over de achterste rijen heen te kunnen kijken, zie ik dat ze zich verzameld hebben rondom een vrouw van middelbare leeftijd. Ze draagt kleren die zo versleten zijn dat zelfs de mensen van Kivo's dorp ze zouden weggooien. Dit zijn echt niet meer dan lompen. Ook al weet ik zeker dat ze gisterenavond inderdaad nog niet bij ons was, toch heb ik het rare gevoel dat ik haar ergens van ken. Doran duwt met zijn vlakke hand tegen mijn rug als teken dat ik moet doorlopen. Ik probeer me tussen de mensen door te wringen en ga per ongeluk half op iemands voet staan.

"Oei sorry," verontschuldig ik me snel, "Ik had je niet gezie-"

De onbekende vrouw draait zich met een ruk om en staart een paar tellen lang recht in mijn ogen.

"Zij was het," zegt ze met besliste stem terwijl ze naar mij wijst. "Zij heeft me gered toen die vredebewaker mij aanviel."

Pas dan snap ik waarom Doran me kwam halen. Dit moet de zwerfster van bij het Zuidstation zijn. Omdat ze daarnet als verstekeling gevonden werd, denken de anderen nu waarschijnlijk dat ze spioneert voor de regering. Misschien heeft ze daarnet al geprobeerd om uit te leggen wat er in werkelijkheid gebeurd is en geloofde niemand haar. Ik ben de enige die haar verhaal kan bevestigen. Maar hoe is ze erin geslaagd om vannacht aan boord van deze hovercraft te geraken?

"Wat heeft dit te betekenen?" hoor ik Andromeda achter mijn rug vragen. Blijkbaar hebben een paar van onze soldaten haar al verwittigd. Als leidster van deze missie moet ze dan natuurlijk meteen optreden.

"Bij het herschikken van de lading in hovercraft H913 hebben we deze vrouw hier gevonden," antwoordt één van de rebellen uit district 5. "Verborgen achter een stapel kisten tegen de zijwand van de vrachtruimte. En nu lijkt het erop dat die twee er meer over weten."

Ik kan zo aan Andromeda's gezicht zien dat ze dit maar een bizarre uitleg vindt. Zwijgend kijkt ze van mij naar de dakloze vrouw naar Doran.

"Kom eens even mee, jullie drieën," beveelt ze uiteindelijk.

De rest van de groep gaat opzij om ons door te laten en we volgen Andromeda naar het toestel dat ons gisterenochtend in district 10 kwam ophalen. Zenuwachtig haak ik mijn vingers in elkaar. Ik heb geen spijt van wat ik tijdens de overval gedaan heb. Maar zou ik er nu toch nog problemen mee krijgen?

Andromeda brengt ons naar de keuken van de hovercraft. Ze sluit de deur en gaat dan tegenover ons aan tafel zitten.

"Ik ben nu nog niet van plan om me kwaad te maken," begint ze, "want ik weet niet eens wat er eigenlijk gebeurd is. Maar ik wil wel een zinnige verklaring horen."

We hebben geen andere keuze dan alles eerlijk aan Andromeda op te biechten. Dus vertel ik haar waarom ik als wachtpost op eigen houtje een vredebewaker in de schouder stak, en hoe ik hem definitief uitschakelde door mijn valstrik te gebruiken. De dakloze vrouw - die Shaula blijkt te heten - vult haar deel van het verhaal aan. Tot een paar dagen geleden sliep ze altijd op straat in de hoofdstad van district 6. Maar omdat daar nu ook gevochten wordt, besloot ze voorlopig bij het Zuidstation te overnachten. Ze vreesde het ergste toen die bewaker haar bedreigde en werd zelf ook compleet verrast door mijn plotse aanval.

"Het was te donker om veel te kunnen zien," vertelt Shaula terwijl ze naar mij kijkt. "Ik ben jullie nog gevolgd tot aan de rand van het bos naast de toegangsweg. Verder dan dat durfde ik niet. Pas toen ik jou luidop hoorde spreken, wist ik dat ik door een jong meisje gered was."

"Waarom wilde je niet dichterbij komen?" vraagt Andromeda.

"Het was laf van mij, maar ik ben direct daarna hard weggelopen," geeft Shaula eerlijk toe. "Ik dacht dat zij de situatie min of meer onder controle had, en ik was zelf nog altijd doodsbang voor die vredebewaker. Als zwerver in district 6 blijf je best zo ver mogelijk bij hen vandaan. Ze vallen ons altijd lastig."

"Dat is in het Capitool ook zo," antwoordt Doran opeens zonder dat iemand hem naar zijn mening gevraagd heeft. Alsof het iets is wat spontaan in hem opkwam. "Ik zal je daar later wel meer over vertellen," voegt hij er haastig aan toe wanneer hij Shaula's verbaasde blik ziet.

"Dit is niet het juiste moment om het te bespreken," zegt Andromeda op een gebiedende toon. Heel even valt er een ongemakkelijke stilte terwijl ik nerveus mijn benen over elkaar sla. Doran heeft eigenlijk zijn mond voorbij gepraat en dat weten we alle drie.

"Ga verder," vraagt Andromeda uiteindelijk aan Shaula. "Ik wil de rest van het verhaal horen."

Samen luisteren we aandachtig naar wat onze verstekeling te vertellen heeft. Shaula besefte heel goed dat ze diep in de problemen zat nu ze bij een gevecht met een regeringssoldaat betrokken was geweest. Hij en zijn collega's zouden zeker wraak willen nemen. Niemand valt ongestraft een vredebewaker aan en een dakloze vrouw al helemaal niet. Het maakt weinig verschil dat ik degene ben die hem verwond heeft, Shaula zou ervoor moeten boeten. Nergens in 6 zou ze nog veilig zijn. Maar net als alle andere districtsinwoners zat ze natuurlijk gevangen binnen de grenshekken. Pas toen wij aan onze treinroof begonnen, wist ze wat haar te doen stond.

"Ineens hoorde ik overal geschreeuw en geweerschoten, dus ik heb me snel verstopt in één van de gebouwen vlak naast het perron," zegt Shaula. "Van daaruit zag ik hoe jullie de trein aanvielen. Een uur of vijf eerder was ik toevallig nog in de hoofdstad geweest om wat eten bij elkaar te zoeken. Daar had ik horen vertellen dat er 's nachts een belangrijk medicijnentransport naar het Capitool zou rijden, en iedereen weet intussen dat veel rebellenziekenhuizen bijna door hun voorraden heen zitten."

"Je kon dus snel raden wat wij van plan waren," concludeert Andromeda.

"Eigenlijk wel, en het was mijn enige kans om uit district 6 te ontsnappen."

Daarna beschrijft Shaula hoe ze vanuit haar schuilplaats kon zien dat de grenspoort open stond. Ze begreep dat de rebellen waarschijnlijk langs daar zouden vluchten om ergens in de wildernis weer bij elkaar te komen. Dus besloot ze om zich ongemerkt bij ons aan te sluiten. Ze nam een zak vol medicijnen meer die uit één van de wagons was gevallen zodat ze ook op een treinrover zou lijken en volgde de andere rebellen toen het bevel om terug te trekken werd gegeven. Gelukkig voor haar viel dat in de chaos van onze vlucht helemaal niet op. Shaula droeg uiteraard geen vredebewakersuniform, en de meeste rebellen hadden elkaar vierentwintig uur eerder nog nooit gezien.

"Toen ik bij jullie basiskamp kwam, heb ik mijn zak snel bovenop een stapel kisten gegooid en ben ik in het laadruim van de dichtstbijzijnde hovercraft gaan zitten," vertelt Shaula. "Niemand lette op mij, jullie waren allemaal veel te druk bezig. Al kon ik pas na het opstijgen echt geloven dat ik ontsnapt was."

"Je wist toch dat onze mensen je vroeg of laat zouden vinden?" vraagt Andromeda.

"Natuurlijk wel, maar alles was beter dan in district 6 te blijven. Mijn leven zou daar geen cent meer waard zijn. En als ik ergens veilig ben voor de soldaten van Snow, dan is het bij de rebellen," laat Shaula er aarzelend op volgen.

Gelukkig lijkt Andromeda het daarmee eens te zijn. Ik zie haar zelfs bevestigend knikken. Maar eigenlijk weten we allemaal dat Shaula gelijk heeft. Ze moest absoluut buiten bereik van het regeringsleger zien te komen. Andromeda is zelf ooit vredebewaker geweest, en ook Doran en ik hebben al meer dan genoeg ervaring met de manier waarop daklozen in het Capitool behandeld worden. We kunnen haar dus moeilijk verwijten dat ze meteen na mijn impulsieve aanval hard is weggerend. Zeker als je bedenkt dat ze zelf ongewapend was en enkele ogenblikken daarvoor nog bedreigd werd met één van de ergste dingen die je een vrouw kan aandoen.

"Goed," zegt Andromeda uiteindelijk. "Er is mij nu veel duidelijk geworden. Maar er zijn toch nog een paar dingen die ik wil weten. We hadden alle wachtposten een zendknopje meegegeven voor het geval er iets onverwachts zou gebeuren," zegt ze terwijl ze zich tot mij richt. "Waarom heb je dat niet gebruikt?"

"Ik ben het gewoon vergeten," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Alles ging zo snel dat ik er niet meer aan gedacht heb. En toen ik naar het perron wou gaan om uit district 6 weg te lopen, merkte ik dat ik mijn zendknopje kwijt was. Misschien is het uit mijn broekzak gevallen toen ik die bewaker neerstak."

"Ik heb inderdaad gezien dat de zak van jouw broek gescheurd was," bevestigt Andromeda. "Probeer er bij een volgende missie toch op te letten dat je het zendertje goed bijhoudt, en dat je het ook echt gebruikt als dat nodig is."

"Zal ik zeker doen," beloof ik. Eigenlijk ben ik opgelucht dat ik hier zonder al te veel ruzie vanaf kom. Het was dom van mij om te vergeten dat ik het knopje moest indrukken toen ik die vredebewaker zag patrouilleren, maar waarschijnlijk zou Andromeda veel bozer zijn als ik echt een rechtstreeks bevel van haar of Lyme had genegeerd.

"Dan is er nog iets. Je vertelde mij dat je er bewust voor koos om die vredebewaker niet te doden. Wat heb je precies tegen hem gezegd?"

"Ik eh-"

"Wacht even," onderbreekt Andromeda mij meteen. "Ik denk dat ik iets beters weet. Ik ben zo terug."

Ze verdwijnt naar de gang en Doran maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om voor Shaula en mij een glas water in te schenken. We hebben allebei dorst gekregen van het vele praten. Ik begin me af te vragen waar Andromeda blijft - ze is al ruim vijf minuten weg - wanneer ze de keuken binnenkomt met een projector onder haar arm. Ze zet het toestel neer op tafel en haalt het blad met instructies voor de vaatwasser weg dat tegenover ons aan de muur hangt.

"Het regisseursteam heeft de camerabeelden van gisteren al uitgebreid geanalyseerd," zegt ze. "Ik heb hen net gevraagd of ze misschien ook jou en Shaula gefilmd hadden, en zij zeggen van wel. We zullen nu samen naar die opnames kijken. Dan weet ik direct of jullie echt de waarheid vertellen."

Andromeda start de projector en meteen verschijnt er op de muur een beeld van de plek waar ik de wacht moest houden. Gelukkig zijn mobiele camera's zo ontworpen dat je er ook nachtopnames mee kan maken. De rebellen in hovercraft A306 - die ongetwijfeld goed in de gaten hielden waar er iets interessants gebeurde - zijn er blijkbaar in geslaagd om het hele incident van begin tot einde te filmen. We zien hoe Shaula rustig ligt te slapen totdat ze door de bewaker gewekt en bedreigd wordt. Het volgende moment kom ik aanrennen met mijn mes in de hand. Het is wel even schrikken wanneer ik de beelden van mezelf zie. Mijn vettige haren volledig in de war, geen spoor van make-up, mijn gezicht vertrokken van woede. Ik lijk wel een andere persoon.

De camera's hebben ons helemaal tot in het bos gevolgd, waar ik mijn vijand in de strik liet lopen. Zelfs het gesprek tussen mij en de vredebewaker is volledig opgenomen. Je kan letterlijk elk woord verstaan, ondanks al het lawaai van de treinroof in de achtergrond en het motorgeronk van de hovercrafts die overvliegen. We bekijken de hele film tot het moment waarop ik wegren en tussen de gebouwen van het Zuidstation verdwijn. Dan schakelt Andromeda de projector weer uit. We hebben nu wel genoeg gezien.

"Daar zit uitstekend propagandamateriaal bij, denk ik," zegt Andromeda met een tevreden ondertoon in haar stem. "Volgens mij kunnen ze hier in district 13 een prima spotje van maken. President Coin en haar team zullen later wel beslissen of ze deze beelden ook echt willen gebruiken. Het bombardement op 13 is nu nog bezig, maar die aanval kan niet eeuwig blijven duren."

Ik blijf zwijgend zitten terwijl Andromeda de projector opzijzet en het papier met instructies weer aan de muur hangt. Eigenlijk voel ik me toch niet helemaal op mijn gemak bij het idee dat de rebellen dit incident misschien als propo zullen uitzenden. Want zo kan het vroeg of laat ook in het Capitool op tv komen. Ik weet nu al wat mijn ouders zullen denken. Vooral mijn vader dan. Zijn dochter is niet alleen een landverraadster die met zwervers samen heult, ze steekt nu ook al vredebewakers neer. Het maakt weinig uit dat ik hem alleen maar in de schouder geraakt heb - een verwonding die niet fataal is. Voor mijn vader zal ik nu wel helemaal de schande van de familie zijn. Zeker als je ziet hoe verwilderd ik er bijloop in dat filmpje.

"Dit bewijst in ieder geval dat jullie mij de waarheid verteld hebben, en ik zal straks zelf bij Lyme verslag uitbrengen," zegt Andromeda. "Maar toch heb ik nog één belangrijke vraag voor jou, Aludra. Ik kon in de film duidelijk zien dat je het pistool van de vredebewaker meenam toen je wegrende. Waar is dat pistool nu gebleven?"

Ai. Daar had ik niet op gerekend. Het was de afspraak dat we na de overval alle eventueel buitgemaakte wapens bij onze commandanten - Andromeda en Lyme - zouden inleveren. Maar dat heb ik niet gedaan. Het pistool van de vredebewaker ligt nog steeds waar ik het in het bos buiten district 6 heb weggegooid, omdat ik bang was dat er nog meer mensen mee vermoord zouden worden. Al betwijfel ik sterk of Andromeda met die uitleg tevreden zal zijn. Maar dan antwoordt Doran onverwachts in mijn plaats.

"Aludra heeft dat pistool gisterennacht aan mij doorgegeven toen we klaar waren met het verzorgen van de gewonden," zegt hij. "Daarna heb ik het zelf in het wapendepot van de hovercraft gelegd."

Gelukkig lukt het me nog net op tijd om mijn verbazing te verbergen. Waarom wil Doran speciaal voor mij zo'n flagrante leugen vertellen? Hier kan hij grote problemen mee krijgen als het ooit uitkomt. Heel even vrees ik dat Andromeda niet in zijn smoes zal trappen, maar tot mijn opluchting heb ik het mis.

"Je had het beter rechtstreeks naar Lyme of naar mij gebracht," antwoordt ze. "Al maakt het deze keer eigenlijk niet zo veel verschil. We moeten hoe dan ook alle wapens nog eens natellen. Sommige rebellen zijn de hunne kwijtgeraakt bij de overval, maar we hebben ook heel wat geweren en pistolen van de vredebewakers afgepakt."

In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Als zelfs Andromeda niet precies weet hoeveel wapens er op dit moment in het depot liggen, dan is de kans klein dat Dorans leugen ontdekt zal worden. Slim gezien van hem. Toch blijf ik me afvragen waarom hij dit gedaan heeft. Zou hij mij nog altijd willen beschermen?

"Jullie mogen nu wel gaan," zegt Andromeda. "Ik weet wat ik wilde weten en jullie kunnen beter helpen met het overladen van de medicijnen. Dat werk zou ten laatste over een uurtje klaar moeten zijn als we op schema willen blijven. Ik zal zelf even meekomen om aan iedereen te zeggen dat Shaula geen spionne van de regering is."

Pas nu dringt het tot me door hoe lang we hier eigenlijk al zitten. Door het raam van de keuken kan ik zien dat de zon al in het westen staat. Amalthea en de anderen zullen zich intussen wel afvragen waarom ons gesprek zo lang duurt. Gelukkig zal Andromeda dat zo meteen zelf aan de rest van de groep uitleggen. We schuiven de stoelen weer onder tafel om de keuken netjes achter te laten en gaan dan samen op weg naar buiten.

Terwijl we met zijn vieren door de gangen van de hovercraft wandelen, vraag ik me af waar ik vorige nacht de moed vandaan gehaald heb om een gewapende vredebewaker aan te vallen met niets anders dan een mes in de hand. Heel anders dan die ene keer in de Transfer, vlak nadat Annie Cresta haar Spelen had gewonnen. Maar toen was ik zelf nog een kind van amper twaalf jaar. Intussen heb ik de verborgen armoede van het Capitool gezien, ben ik erachter gekomen wat de Hongerspelen echt zijn en heb ik maandenlang voor een ondergrondse rebellenbeweging gewerkt. Dus eigenlijk is het niet eens zo vreemd dat ik toen gewoon achter die vuilnisbakken bleef zitten terwijl ik nu wel in staat was om terug te vechten. En misschien is dit niet de laatste keer dat ik zoiets zal moeten doen. Want ook al was onze treinroof een succes, deze oorlog is nog lang niet voorbij.

* * *

Die avond eten we allemaal samen buiten onder een heldere hemel. De maan en de koplampen van de hovercrafts verlichten de open plek terwijl het bos op de hellingen in de schaduw blijft. Sommige rebellen hebben zelfs een klein vuurtje gemaakt om water op te warmen en thee te drinken. Er groeien hier genoeg verse kruiden die daarvoor gebruikt kunnen worden.

De meeste mensen zitten in groepjes met elkaar te praten, want voorlopig zullen we elkaar niet meer zien. Deze nacht nog vertrekken we allemaal terug naar ons eigen district met een heleboel medicijnen aan boord. Daarstraks ben ik uit nieuwsgierigheid zelf eens gaan kijken in de laadruimtes van de hovercrafts die naar 4, 7 en 11 zullen vliegen. Pas toen drong het echt volledig tot me door hoe groot onze buit eigenlijk is. Ik had nooit gedacht dat één trein zoveel medisch materiaal kon vervoeren.

Stiekem vind ik het jammer dat Amalthea niet meegaat naar district 10. Blijkbaar hadden Plutarch en Fulvia al een ander onderduikadres voor haar geregeld. Al wil Amalthea om veiligheidsredenen liever geheim houden waar dat precies is. Maar Shaula blijft wel bij ons. Lyme en Andromeda waren het er over eens dat we haar in geen geval terug naar 6 mogen sturen. Want dan kunnen we haar net zo goed rechtstreeks uitleveren aan de vredebewakers van president Snow. Toen Doran en ik een uur of vier geleden - vlak na ons gesprek met Andromeda - aan Shaula vertelden dat wij allebei rebellenverplegers zijn en dat we onze patiënten na het bombardement in district 8 over verschillende noodhospitalen verspreid hebben, kwam ze met een interessant voorstel. Ze zal zich in de stad bij het centrale verzamelpunt voor nieuwe gewonden aanmelden om mee te helpen. Niet als verpleegster, want Shaula heeft echt een hekel aan injectiespuiten. Ze gruwelt al bij de gedachte dat ze zo'n scherpe naald in iemands arm moet duwen. Maar ze wil heel graag de ziekenzaal schoonmaken en voor iedereen koken. De kans is vrij groot dat Milo en de hoofdarts daarmee zullen instemmen. Ook al heeft de eigenaar van de kalkoenkwekerij vrijwillig één van zijn gebouwen aan ons afgestaan, we moeten het hospitaal nog altijd zelf draaiende houden. Elk extra paar handen is dus zeker welkom. Misschien kan Shaula dan ook in de personeelszaal slapen in plaats van op straat, want ze heeft geweigerd om met ons mee te gaan naar de familie Morrison. Andrew en Noria vangen nu al twee vluchtelingen op en Shaula vindt dat we meer dan genoeg voor haar gedaan hebben.

"Nog eens bedankt voor alles," herhaalt ze terwijl ze samen met mij en Doran op een omgevallen boomstronk aan de rand van het bos gaat zitten. Doran heeft met opzet een rustiger plekje uitgekozen om te eten. Als we onze stemmen dempen, zal de rest van de groep ons niet kunnen horen. En Doran weet dat hij nog iets uit te leggen heeft.

"Wat bedoelde jij eigenlijk met jouw opmerking over het Capitool?" vraagt Shaula al snel. "Andromeda heeft mij later uitdrukkelijk gezegd dat het een geheim is waar ik alleen met jou of Aludra over mocht spreken. Toen snapte ik er eerlijk gezegd helemaal niets meer van."

"Dat komt omdat ik me daarstraks versproken had," zegt Doran terwijl hij met zijn hand een teken doet om nog stiller te praten. "Ik bedoelde dat er in het Capitool ook daklozen zijn. Maar de inwoners van de districten mogen dat voorlopig nog niet weten."

Samen met mij vertelt hij aan een verbaasde Shaula dat er zelfs in onze rijke geboortestad mensen op straat moeten slapen. Ook al zijn het er niet zo veel. En hoewel zwervers bij ons nooit echt honger lijden omdat de vuilbakken vol met eetbare overschotten zitten, hebben ze toch geen gemakkelijk leven. Want iedereen heeft een hekel aan hen. De vredebewakers nog het meest van al.

"Ik ben zelf jarenlang dakloos geweest, en in al die tijd heb ik maar vier mensen ontmoet die ons echt willen helpen," zegt Doran. "Aludra is één van hen. De namen van de andere drie zal ik nu niet noemen. Maar met zijn vieren hebben ze er voor gezorgd dat zwervers zoals ik toch een soort van eigen plek kregen waar we met rust gelaten werden."

Daarna legt Doran uit wat de Garage precies is. Hij vertelt dat we drie boxen huurde op verschillende parkeerterreinen en zegt er ook bij dat we ons werk in het geheim deden omdat we wisten dat de overheid er absoluut niet blij mee zou zijn. Iets dat helaas bewezen werd toen de vredebewakers één van onze boxen ontdekten en zonder pardon verzegelden.

"Gelukkig is de persoon die de box huurde na ondervraging gewoon weer vrijgelaten," zegt Doran. "Maar die garage zijn we natuurlijk kwijt. Al mogen we blij zijn dat ze onze andere twee boxen niet gevonden hebben."

"Wacht even," onderbreek ik snel. "We hadden inderdaad drie garages, maar in het filmpje van Kivo heb ik gezegd dat het er gewoon één was. Fulvia vond dat veiliger."

"Welk filmpje bedoel je?" vraagt Shaula.

"District 13 wil een reeks propo's over de dode tributen maken, en ik mocht het spotje van Kivo Morrison inspreken. Hij was vorig jaar de jongenstribuut uit 10." Dat laatste voeg ik er aan toe omdat Kivo eigenlijk geen belangrijke deelnemer was. Waarschijnlijk kunnen veel mensen zich zijn naam amper herinneren. Nu zit er natuurlijk niets anders op dan aan Shaula uit te leggen waarom de rebellen mij hebben uitgekozen voor een opdracht als deze. Dus vertel ik het haar. Het is een lang verhaal, al merk ik dat Shaula's aandacht geen moment verslapt. Ze zit zelfs heel geïnteresseerd te luisteren.

"Ik vroeg mij al af waarom iemand als jij rebel wil worden," geeft ze eerlijk toe nadat ik eindelijk ben uitgesproken. "Maar ik snap nog altijd niet goed waarom niemand mij ooit iets verteld heeft over Capitooldaklozen. Ik was er altijd van overtuigd dat jullie allemaal stinkend rijk waren."

"Het is ook de bedoeling dat districtsinwoners zo denken," zegt Doran. "Maar dat zullen we je straks in de hovercraft wel verder uitleggen," voegt hij er aan toe terwijl hij zijn lege bord bovenop dat van mij zet. Bijna iedereen is intussen klaar met eten. Het wordt nu echt wel tijd om te vertrekken. Lyme klimt op een groot rotsblok dat aan de rand van het bos ligt en roept met luide stem dat iedereen zich bij zijn eigen hovercraft moet verzamelen.

De meeste mensen beginnen gehoorzaam hun spullen te pakken. Doran en ik haasten ons nog snel naar Amalthea om afscheid te nemen, want het is duidelijk dat Andromeda en Lyme liever niet te veel tijd willen verliezen. We wensen haar het beste toe op haar nieuwe onderduikadres en bedanken haar voor wat ze tijdens de overval heeft gedaan. Zonder hulp vanuit de stuurcabine zou het voor onze soldaten ongetwijfeld een stuk moeilijker geweest zijn om de trein tot staan te brengen.

"Het was mijn plicht als rebel," zegt Amalthea, "en ik ben blij dat ik jullie allebei nog eens gezien heb. Ik had het helemaal niet verwacht."

"Goed dat je mij de weg gewezen hebt en in het kamp een dokter wou waarschuwen," voeg ik er snel aan toe. "Dat zal ik niet vergeten."

We geven elkaar nog een laatste keer de hand. Ik zie hoe Amalthea's zilveren halssnoer glinstert in het maanlicht en bedenk me dat haar kettinkje ons inderdaad geluk gebracht heeft. Dan ga ik samen met Doran naar hovercraft F104. Andromeda staat al ongeduldig op ons te wachten, want iedereen is al aan boord. Achter mijn rug hoor ik het lawaai van de eerste toestellen die opstijgen. We stappen snel in en de bemanning sluit de deuren. Even later voel ik hoe ook wij de lucht in gaan om terug naar district 10 te vliegen. Volgens Andromeda zal deze reis een hele nacht duren. De bewoonde wereld ligt hier een flink eind vandaan.

We zitten net op onze stoelen in de passagiersruimte wanneer Ashley binnenkomt. Ze zoekt een verpleger die Darvo wil helpen met eten. Even later vertrekt Doran met haar richting ziekenboeg. Pas dan herinner ik me dat we Shaula beloofd hadden om te vertellen hoe het komt dat zij nog nooit iets over capitooldaklozen gehoord heeft. Nu heb ik daar mooi de tijd voor.

Eerst weet ik niet goed waar ik moet beginnen. Vorige zomer ben ik samen met Finnick tot de conclusie gekomen dat de regering het bestaan van zwervers met opzet verbergt om iedereen in de districten te laten geloven dat het Capitool zich perfect georganiseerd heeft. Wat meteen ook de reden is waarom het Centrum voor daklozen strikt verboden terrein is. Zeker tijdens het Hongerspelenseizoen. Als de districtsinwoners op hun tv daklozen zien, dan zouden ze de superioriteit van het Capitool weleens in twijfel kunnen gaan trekken. Uiteindelijk besluit ik om het gewoon op die manier aan Shaula uit te leggen. Ook al moet ik dan opbiechten dat ik Finnick als verjaardagscadeau gevraagd heb. Gelukkig lijk Shaula mij te geloven wanneer ik haar vertel dat ik toen nog geen echte rebel was, maar iemand die dacht dat Finnick zijn bezoekjes uit vrije wil deed.

"Daarom heb ik me nooit echt bij het rebellenleger van 6 durven aansluiten," geeft Shaula eerlijk toe zodra ik uitgesproken ben. "Ik zou de regering van Snow natuurlijk ook graag zien verdwijnen. Maar ik dacht altijd dat een opstand toch geen echte kans maakt omdat het Capitool gewoon veel te rijk en te machtig is."

"Precies wat de president wil dat je denkt," bevestig ik.

"Maar als wij het nu weten, waarom vertellen we het dan niet gewoon aan alle anderen?"

"Dat is voorlopig te gevaarlijk," antwoord ik. "District 10 is nog altijd niet van de rebellen en er lopen daar nu nog veel te veel vredebewakers rond. Moesten die horen dat de mensen in 10 over capitooldaklozen beginnen te praten, dan gaan ze waarschijnlijk proberen om uit te zoeken wie dat gerucht verspreid heeft."

"En zou zouden ze Doran en jou toch nog kunnen vinden," snapt Shaula.

"Daar zijn wij ook bang voor," antwoord ik. "In het propagandaspotje van Kivo vertel ik één en ander over de zwervers, dus het zal pas uitgezonden worden nadat de rebellen district 10 definitief veroverd hebben. Vanaf dan kunnen de vredebewakers mij daar toch niet meer komen arresteren."

"Heeft het eigenlijk nog veel zin om zo'n filmpje op tv te tonen wanneer de rebellen het district al controleren?" vraagt Shaula.

"Volgens mij zeker wel. Na de val van 10 zullen we er de eerste paar weken toch op moeten letten dat de regering het district niet probeert te herveroveren. En dan is het misschien goed dat de mensen nog eens opnieuw zien waarvoor ze gevochten hebben. Zo heeft Fulvia Cardew het een paar uur voor de filmopnames in 13 tenminste aan mij uitgelegd."

"Helemaal mee eens," hoor ik Andromeda achter mijn rug zeggen. Vlak na het opstijgen was ze naar het vrachtruim gegaan om alle wapens in het depot te tellen. Gelukkig lijkt het erop dat ze inderdaad niets verdachts gemerkt heeft.

"De kans is trouwens groot dat president Coin de beste 'In onze herinnering'-propo's in heel Panem zal laten uitzenden," voegt ze er aan toe. "Ze zijn bedoeld om alle districten te verenigen. En misschien haalt het filmpje over Kivo die selectie wel, want ik krijg de indruk dat je er nogal wat moeite in hebt gestoken."

 _Natuurlijk is dat zo,_ mompel ik stilletjes tegen mezelf. _Denken jullie soms dat ik half werk lever?_ Maar het zou arrogant zijn om zoiets luidop te zeggen. Dus houd ik gewoon mijn mond.

Andromeda dimt de lichten van de passagiersruimte en zegt dat we best zo snel mogelijk kunnen gaan slapen. Morgen moeten we goed uitgerust zijn, want we weten eigenlijk niet echt wat ons in district 10 te wachten staat. Zelfs Andromeda kan onmogelijk zeggen hoe de situatie daar op dit moment precies is. De weinige nieuwsberichten op tv geven alleen informatie over het bombardement op district 13. En ook met 10 zelf kunnen we voorlopig geen contact leggen om naar een stand van zaken te vragen. We zullen dus voorzichtig moeten zijn.

Ik klap de rugleuning van mijn stoel naar beneden en kruip onder het deken dat de bemanning heeft klaargelegd. Na een paar minuten hoor ik de deur van de passagiersruimte zachtjes opengaan. Ik gluur tussen mijn wimpers door en zie hoe Alex en Doran allebei hun eigen slaapplaats opzoeken. Misschien zijn ze daarstraks nog even bij Darvo gebleven om hem verder te verzorgen. _Maar Ashley heeft gezegd dat hij nu buiten levensgevaar is,_ herhaal ik tegen mezelf voordat ik in slaap val.

* * *

Het felle zonlicht dat door de ramen van de passagiersruimte schijnt, maakt me wakker. Volgens de klok aan de muur is het al na twaalf uur 's middags. _Dan zouden we nu terug in district 10 moeten zijn,_ denk ik terwijl ik snel mijn vingers door mijn haren haal om de ergste klitten te ontwarren. De motoren van de hovercraft draaien niet, dus het toestel is in ieder geval geland. Ik slenter tot bij één van de ramen en kijk naar buiten. We staan ergens midden in de velden. In de verte zie ik een kudde koeien grazen. Maar hier aan boord blijft alles stil. Waar is iedereen eigenlijk?

Ik draai me om wanneer ik achter mijn rug de deur van de passagiersruimte hoor opengaan. Doran komt naar binnen, gevolgd door Alex. Zij zijn vast al een hele tijd uit bed. Hopelijk vinden ze het niet erg dat ik nu pas wakker ben.

"We hebben jou gewoon laten slapen, want je zag er gisteren erg moe uit," zegt Doran. "En voorlopig kan je toch niet veel doen. Andromeda zegt dat we moeten wachten totdat onze verkenners terugkomen."

Daarna leggen Alex en Doran me uit dat we vanochtend ergens helemaal in het zuiden van het district geland zijn. Het dichtstbijzijnde dorp ligt ruim twee kilometer verderop. Zodra de hovercraft aan de grond stond, heeft Andromeda een terreinwagen uit het ruim laten rijden en twee bemanningsleden naar de hoofdstad van district 10 gestuurd. Per auto doe je daar hooguit drie kwartier over. Zij moeten ter plekke proberen in te schatten hoe hevig er op dit moment gevochten wordt, en of het veilig is om met onze hovercraft rechtstreeks naar het meldpunt voor nieuwe patiënten te vliegen.

"Andromeda weet niet goed wanneer ze terug zullen zijn," zegt Alex. "Wij kunnen nu alleen maar afwachten."

Daarmee weet ik voorlopig voldoende. Hopelijk brengen die verkenners ons straks geen al te slecht nieuws. Om de tijd te doden, beginnen we een gesprek over de treinroof. Pas nu hoor ik voor het eerst wat Doran tijdens de overval heeft gedaan. Hij was wachtpost nummer drie en zat dus op bijna vijfhonderd meter tegenover mij, aan de andere kant van de sporen. Daar moest hij de tweede toegangsweg naar het Zuidstation in de gaten houden.

"Eerst bleef alles rustig. Maar nog geen minuut nadat ik de rebellen hoorde aanvallen, kwam er een hele afdeling vredebewakers voorbij gerend," vertelt Doran. "Ik heb mijn zendknopje meteen ingedrukt. Al viel er tegen zo'n overmacht natuurlijk weinig te beginnen. Blijkbaar is het regeringsleger dus langs de westelijke toegangsweg gekomen, want wachtpost nummer twee zegt dat hij niets gezien heeft."

Dat zou weleens kunnen kloppen. Onze tweede wachter zat - net als ikzelf - ook aan de oostkant van het station. Maar dan wel op ruime afstand van de plek waar ik me moest verbergen. Met uitzondering van de man die Shaula bedreigde, zijn daar inderdaad geen vredebewakers gepasseerd. Die waren allemaal aan het vechten bij het perron.

"Toen Lyme en Andromeda het signaal gaven om terug te trekken, heb ik zo snel mogelijk geprobeerd om tot bij de poort te geraken," gaat Doran verder. "Eigenlijk was ik bang dat ik niet op tijd terug in het basiskamp zou zijn. Maar gelukkig zag een groepje rebellen uit district 9 dat ik kreupel liep en hebben ze er voor gezorgd dat ik met één van onze terreinwagens meekon. Ze dachten dat ik gewond was. Ik heb hen pas gisteren tijdens het sorteren kunnen vertellen dat mijn voet al jaren niet in orde is."

Alex wil net een antwoord geven wanneer we het geluid van een naderende auto horen. Ik kijk door het raam naar buiten en zie hoe de terreinwagen vlak bij onze hovercraft stopt. De twee mannen die vanochtend op verkenning gingen, stappen onmiddellijk uit en beginnen een druk gesprek met Andromeda. Aan hun gebaren te zien hebben ze duidelijk iets belangrijks te melden. Jammer genoeg is het glas van het raam zo dik dat we er geen woord van kunnen verstaan. Samen met Alex en Doran haast ik me naar buiten.

"… en er was heel veel volk op straat om het te vieren," zegt één van hen tegen Andromeda terwijl we ons bij het groepje voegen. "Ze hebben overal spandoeken en tekeningen van spotgaaien omhoog gehangen. Ook aan de gevel van het Gerechtsgebouw. We zagen zelfs hoe mensen zomaar in het openbaar capitoolvlaggen en foto's van Snow aan het verbranden waren. En de twee rebellensoldaten die we als eerste spraken, hadden een paar vredebewakerslaarzen en een kapotte helm bij zich. Hun persoonlijke trofeeën, zeiden ze."

Ik kijk naar de verbaasde blik in de ogen van Doran en de ongelovige vreugde op het gezicht van Alex. Zelf kan ik mijn oren haast niet geloven. Geen van ons had verwacht dat dit nu al zou gebeuren. Maar we weten allemaal dat de woorden van onze verkenners slechts één ding kunnen betekenen.

"We zijn zo snel mogelijk naar de kalkoenkwekerij gereden om met de hoofdarts te praten," zegt de andere man. "Milo was daar toevallig ook, en hij heeft bevestigd dat district 10 nu definitief van ons is. De laatste vredebewakers zijn vannacht over de grens gezet."

Een paar seconden lang blijft iedereen stil. Dit is een verhaal waar we wel even van moeten bekomen. Toen de hovercraft ons eergisterenochtend in Kivo's dorp kwam ophalen, werd er hier nog volop gevochten. Ik had nooit gedacht dat Milo en zijn rebellen op zo'n korte tijd het regeringsleger zouden kunnen verslaan. Maar ze hebben het dus toch voor elkaar gekregen. De inwoners van district 10 zijn vrij. Nu de rest van Panem nog.

Alex rent meteen naar binnen om Ashley en de andere bemanningsleden het goede nieuws te melden. Zelf geef ik Andromeda en de verkenners zwijgend een hand, want ik weet eigenlijk helemaal niet wat ik moet zeggen. We hebben allemaal wekenlang naar dit moment uitgekeken. En nu het eindelijk zover is, merk ik dat ik toch vooral opgelucht ben. De oorlog in district 10 is voorbij. Pas nu weten we echt zeker dat onze noodhospitalen niet meer aangevallen zullen worden. En ik zal voor het eerst sinds mijn vlucht uit het Capitool vrij over straat kunnen lopen zonder dat ik bang moet zijn om door spionnen van de regering herkend te worden. Ik wist dat ik in het afgelegen dorpje van de familie Morrison al bij al redelijk buiten hun bereik was. Maar de angst om toch nog gearresteerd te worden, is eigenlijk nooit helemaal weggegaan. Tot vandaag.

Andromeda vraagt aan onze twee verkenners om de terreinwagen weer in het laadruim van de hovercraft te parkeren. Ze wil zo snel mogelijk vertrekken, want er is geen enkele reden om nog langer te wachten. We weten nu dat we zonder gevaar bij het meldpunt voor nieuwe patiënten kunnen landen. En na de laatste hevige gevechten om het district te veroveren zijn er ongetwijfeld een heleboel nieuwe gewonden bijgekomen. Die zullen onze medicijnen goed kunnen gebruiken. Zodra iedereen aan boord is, stijgt de hovercraft op en zetten we koers naar onze bestemming.

Wanneer we over de hoofdstad vliegen, ga ik bij het raam staan om naar beneden te kijken. Zelfs vanaf deze hoogte kan je de mensenmassa in de straten duidelijk zien. En zoals de verkenners al verteld hadden, zijn er overal spotgaaien. Haastig geschilderde tekeningen op de muren. Zelfgemaakte vlaggen die uit de ramen van de huizen hangen. Maar het meest spectaculair vind ik toch de reusachtige afbeelding midden op het oefenplein van de Centrale Vredebewakerskazerne. De rebellen hebben benzine of iets dergelijks over de grond uitgegoten en hun tekening aangestoken, zodat we nu vanuit de lucht een brandende spotgaaienspeld zien. Het bekendste symbool van de revolutie. Andromeda neemt een kleine handcamera en gebaart dat ik even opzij moet gaan. Dit beeld zal het zeker goed doen in onze propo's.

Enkele minuten later landt de hovercraft op het grasveld achter de kalkoenkwekerij. Nog voordat we goed en wel aan de grond staan, komen er al een paar verplegers aanrennen die willen meehelpen met uitladen. Blijkbaar heeft het nieuws van de treinroof snel de ronde gedaan in alle districten, want ze feliciteren ons en vragen onmiddellijk hoeveel medicijnen we meebrengen.

"Meer dan jullie ooit in voorraad hebben gehad," antwoordt Ashley. En dat is waarschijnlijk niet eens zo ver naast de waarheid. Ik herinner me nog goed genoeg hoe zuinig we moesten zijn op injectienaalden en ander verzorgingsmateriaal. _Maar nu kunnen we zeker enkele weken verder,_ denk ik terwijl ik samen met de anderen naar de als noodhospitaal ingerichte schuur wandel. Gelukkig hebben de vredebewakers nooit ontdekt dat we van daaruit alle patiënten naar verschillende opvangadressen gespreid over district 10 stuurden. Hoe dan ook bleven de gewonden hier zelden langer dan een paar uur.

Binnen worden we als helden onthaald. Iedereen wil met ons praten, en we krijgen een heleboel vragen over de treinroof. Maar Andromeda wil zo snel mogelijk de hoofdarts spreken. Na even zoeken vinden we hem ergens achteraan in het gebouw, samen met Milo. Ze zijn net druk aan het discussiëren over wat er allemaal moet gebeuren nu de rebellen het district in handen hebben.

"Ik vrees dat er ziektes zullen uitbreken als we niets doen," zegt de hoofdarts. "De riolen van de stad waren al in slechte staat, en tijdens de oorlog zijn ze nog zwaarder beschadigd geraakt."

"Daar heb ik al met mijn rebellengroep over vergaderd," antwoordt Milo. "Zodra we weer contact kunnen leggen met 13, wil ik aan onderbevelhebber Boggs vragen dat hij materiaal naar hier laat sturen om de ergste schade aan de riolen tijdelijk te herstellen. Hun leger beschikt trouwens ook over kleine mobiele waterzuiveringsinstallaties voor noodsituaties. Het kost hooguit een halve dag om die ter plekke operationeel te maken. En wat de voedselbevoorrading betreft, ik wil ten laatste tegen begin volgende week ongeveer één derde van de volledige veestapel laten slachten. Zo hebben we voorlopig genoeg eten voor alle inwoners van 10 en kunnen we zelfs vlees sturen naar de andere veroverde districten. Vier en elf zijn nu ook in handen van de rebellen. Dus misschien willen zij wel een deel ruilen tegen vis en groenten. De stallen die dan bij ons leeg komen te staan, kunnen dienen als tijdelijke noodwoningen voor mensen die nu zonder huis zitten. We moeten zo snel mogelijk met de heropbouw van het district beginnen als we volgende winter niet in moeilijkheden willen geraken. Deze voormiddag heb ik een groep op pad gestuurd om de schade in de stad op te meten en aan de mensen te zeggen dat ze bij ingestorte huizen alle nog bruikbare stenen opzij moeten leggen. Zo zal er later minder bouwmateriaal nodig zijn."

Met een mengeling van verbazing en bewondering luister ik naar Milo's zakelijke uitleg. Het is duidelijk dat hij hier grondig over nagedacht heeft, alsof hij nog voor het begin van de echte opstand al een plan had klaarliggen om district 10 na de oorlog weer op te bouwen. Een teken dat hij zijn taak als rebellenleider serieus neemt. En blijkbaar is 4 intussen ook al veroverd. Dat wist ik nog niet - tijdens en na onze overval hebben we bijna geen nieuws uit de rest van Panem gehoord - maar het betekent zeker een stap vooruit in deze oorlog. District 4 is één van onze voedselproducenten. Net op dat moment zie ik een gewonde soldaat naar mij wenken. Ik kniel snel neer naast het versleten stuk dekzeil waar hij samen met drie anderen op ligt.

"Jij deed toch mee aan die treinroof?" vraagt hij.

"Ja," bevestig ik. "We zijn vanochtend teruggekomen."

"Is het jullie gelukt?"

"We hebben een heleboel medicijnen meegebracht. Iedereen uit onze groep leeft nog, maar Darvo is wel zwaargewond aan zijn rechterarm," antwoord ik eerlijk. "Wij weten pas sinds daarstraks dat district 10 veroverd is. Hoe hebben jullie dat zo snel voor elkaar gekregen?"

"Dankzij wat meeval en een list van Milo," zegt de gewonde soldaat. In het kort vertelt hij me het hele verhaal. Amper een paar uur na ons vertrek naar district 6 hebben de rebellen hier een essentiële doorbraak geforceerd met de verovering van de Centrale Vredebewakerskazerne. Milo is er op gevaar van eigen leven in geslaagd om samen met vijf van zijn trouwste mannen het hoofdgebouw binnen te dringen. Ze hebben de wachtposten op een heel handige manier om de tuin geleid. Eén persoon uit Milo's groepje is nu dood - hij dekte de aftocht toen ze door een patrouille betrapt werden - maar de anderen hebben na enkele hevige schermutselingen in de gangen dan toch de kamer bereikt waar men de automatische poort van de kazerne bedient. Normaal gezien kunnen de vredebewakers op die manier de toegang afsluiten zonder het gebouw te verlaten. Milo en zijn vrienden hebben natuurlijk meteen de deuren wijd opengezet voor de andere rebellen.

Na de inname van de kazerne ging alles verrassend snel. De vredebewakers waren hier hun sterkste bolwerk kwijt, en ook Milo besefte dat het bombardement op district 13 eigenlijk een onverwachte meevaller was. Alle ogen van de regering zouden daarop gericht zijn. Dus beval hij zijn soldaten om vol in de aanval te gaan. Die gehoorzaamden onmiddellijk, want iedereen wist dat dit weleens onze beste kans kon zijn om 10 te bevrijden. Ongeveer 24 uur later hadden de rebellen alle belangrijke strategische punten in het district bezet. De plaatselijke commandant van het regeringsleger zag geen andere keuze meer dan zich over te geven. Gisterenavond ondertekende hij zelf de officiële capitulatieverklaring en daarna is hij samen met zijn vredebewakers vertrokken. Milo en de andere rebellen hebben de laatste achterblijvers zelf op de trein gezet om er zeker van te zijn dat ze allemaal weg waren.

"Heeft Snow al bekend gemaakt dat district 10 nu definitief van ons is?" vraag ik.

"Ja, deze ochtend heel vroeg is er op tv een nooduitzending geweest. Jij zal toen nog wel in de hovercraft gezeten hebben. Maar de president gaf eerlijk toe dat 10 verloren is voor het Capitool."

Ik sta net op het punt om te antwoorden wanneer Doran zijn hand op mijn schouder legt.

"Shaula en ik hebben net even met de hoofdarts gepraat," zegt hij. "Ze kunnen hier zeker nog iemand gebruiken die wil koken en schoonmaken. De andere verplegers zullen een plek voor haar vrijhouden in de slaapzaal."

"Moeten wij dan ook hier blijven?" wil ik weten. Ik kan me goed voorstellen dat er nu meer dan genoeg werk voor ons zal zijn.

"Nee, de hoofdarts wil dat we teruggaan naar het dorp van Kivo's ouders. Hij heeft daarstraks nog drie patiënten naar ginder laten brengen en Darvo komt ook met ons mee. De bemanning van de hovercraft zal ons ter plekke afzetten voordat ze weer naar 13 vliegen, dus we vertrekken pas als zij hier klaar zijn. Milo zegt dat jij en ik intussen wel even de stad in mogen."

"Kunnen we niet beter meehelpen met het verzorgen van de gewonden?" vraag ik.

"Dat heb ik zelf ook voorgesteld. Maar Milo en de hoofdarts vinden dat wij na die treinroof een paar uur rust verdienen," legt Doran uit.

Ik kijk snel om me heen. Er lopen acht verplegers rond in de ziekenzaal en ik zie niemand die echt dringend hulp nodig heeft. Misschien is dit inderdaad een goed moment om wat ontspanning te nemen. En eigenlijk wil ik zelf ook wel graag de stad in. Ik ben er nog nooit geweest, behalve die ene keer dat Doran en ik ons gingen inschrijven voor de spoedcursus verpleegkunde. Tot nu toe moest ik me altijd verstoppen voor de vredebewakers van dit district. Maar die tijd is gelukkig voorbij.

Doran en ik spreken af met de hovercraftbemanning dat we ten laatste over drie uren terug zullen zijn. Daarna gaan we samen naar buiten. Ik neem me voor om goed op de straatnamen te letten, ook al ben ik niet echt bang om te verdwalen. De meeste inwoners van 10 weten intussen wel waar het centrale meldpunt voor nieuwe gewonden nu gevestigd is. Gelukkig heeft iedereen heel erg zijn best gedaan om dat geheim te houden voor het regeringsleger. We kunnen dus altijd de juiste weg vragen.

De kalkoenkwekerij ligt eigenlijk net buiten de stad, maar we hoeven niet ver te stappen voordat we bij de eerste huizen komen. We zijn nu in een gewone woonwijk. Toch is het zelfs hier erg druk in de straten. Overal staan groepjes mensen opgewonden met elkaar te praten en op verschillende plaatsen zie ik oude doeken uit de ramen hangen waar haastig het spotgaaienlogo op geschilderd is. Doran en ik blijven rechtdoor wandelen totdat we bij het derde kruispunt zijn. Bijna onbewust houd ik mijn pas in en ik voel dat ook hij aarzelt. Zonder iets tegen elkaar te zeggen slaan we rechtsaf. Als we hier verder gaan, dan komen we uit bij de plek waar vroeger het schoolgebouw stond. Maar geen van beiden willen we de zwartgeblakerde puinhopen van ons oude ziekenhuis met eigen ogen zien. De tv-beelden waren al erg genoeg.

 _Eigenlijk wel leuk dat alle wegen hier een naam krijgen die naar veeteelt verwijst,_ denk ik bij mezelf terwijl Doran en ik door de Slachthuisstraat lopen. Net zoals je in 6 de Alexander Flemingstraat had. Zou dat in de andere districten ook de gewoonte zijn? Waarschijnlijk wel. Wanneer we het huis met nummer 10 passeren - de plek waar we ons moesten aanmelden voor de cursus verpleegkunde - weet ik dat we bijna in het midden van de stad zitten. Een twintigtal meter verder komen we bij een groot kruispunt van vijf wegen. Er staan zelfs verkeerslichten, ook al branden die niet. Maar ik heb aan één blik genoeg om te beseffen dat ze al vele jaren buiten dienst zijn.

Doran en ik steken het kruispunt over en nemen de weg die in het verlengde van de Slachthuisstraat ligt. Nu wandelen we het zuidelijke gedeelte van de stad binnen. Hier is het langst en het hevigst gevochten, en dat kan je goed merken ook. Daarstraks heb ik al heel wat beschadigde gebouwen gezien. Maar in deze buurt lijkt het wel alsof geen enkele constructie nog ongehavend overeind staat. Overal zijn de ramen gebarsten of gebroken en een eind verderop is een hele rij huizen zelfs volledig ingestort. Vier mannen zijn tussen de puinhopen aan het zoeken naar bakstenen, dakpannen en andere bouwmaterialen die nog gebruikt kunnen worden. Net zoals Milo had voorgesteld.

De straat zelf is er al niet veel beter aan toe. Het wegdek - dat vroeger zo te zien met een grindlaag bedekt was - zit vol gaten en op sommige plaatsen lijkt de grond wel omgewoeld. Doran en ik letten goed op waar we onze voeten zetten, want we komen de ene plas na de andere tegen. In de lucht hangt de typische rioolgeur die ik nog herken van mijn ondergrondse tochten door de Capitooltunnels. Een eind verderop wordt de volledige breedte van de weg ingenomen door een diepe poel gevuld met vies, stinkend water. We moeten ons echt tegen de muren van de huizen drukken om erlangs te geraken. De hoofdarts heeft gelijk als hij bang is voor een nieuwe epidemie. Die mobiele zuiveringsstations zullen zeker geen overbodige luxe zijn.

Eigenlijk is het een mirakel dat de mensen hier ondanks alles toch in de stemming zijn om feest te vieren. Er is heel wat volk op de been en overal zie ik groepjes die druk staan te praten en te lachen. Alsof ze helemaal geen zorgen hebben. Op een bepaald moment passeren we zelfs iemand die met een ijzeren rooster en een stapel stenen een soort van barbecue in elkaar heeft geknutseld. Minstens twintig mensen schuiven aan voor één van de worsten die gratis uitgedeeld worden. Achter mijn rug hoor ik twee jongens vrolijk tegen elkaar zeggen dat het Capitool de vleesproductie nu toch niet meer controleert, en dat de inwoners van 10 vanaf vandaag alles zelf kunnen opeten.

Doran en ik blijven even staan om naar de gesprekken te luisteren. Wij hebben de slotgevechten gemist, dus we zijn eigenlijk wel benieuwd naar de verhalen die nu de ronde doen. Een groep rebellensoldaten vertelt uitgebreid hoe ze de deuren van het gerechtsgebouw hebben ingebeukt waarna ze alle vredebewakers naar buiten joegen. Iemand anders toont een stuk marmer dat afkomstig zou zijn van een standbeeld van president Snow dat gisterenavond werd neergehaald. Ik spits onwillekeurig mijn oren wanneer ik de naam Augustinus hoor. Die familie is eigenaar van de Nationale Manege.

"Ze zijn gevlucht als ratten," grinnikt de man links van mij triomfantelijk. "Iedereen haat hen omdat ze vriendjes waren met het Capitool en dat wisten ze zelf goed genoeg. Volgens mij hadden ze nog geluk dat een paar vredebewakers hen snel met een auto kwamen ophalen. Ze kregen geeneens de kans om bagage mee te nemen."

"En waar werden ze heen gebracht?"

"Weet ik veel. Naar het Capitool, denk ik. Dat is vast de enige plaats waar ze nog welkom zijn."

Ik draai me om en wandel weg, want hier wil ik niet naar blijven luisteren. Dit verhaal haalt te veel herinneringen aan mijn eigen ontvoering naar boven. Ik kon tenminste nog mijn rugzak bij me houden. Maar blijkbaar bezit de familie Augustinus nu echt helemaal niets meer, behalve de kleren die ze gisterenavond droegen. Stiekem heb ik nu toch vooral medelijden met hen. Ook al zou het heel dom zijn om dat luidop te zeggen. Goed, ze werkten actief mee aan de Hongerspelen door paarden voor de openingsceremonie te leveren en ze waren zowat de enige mensen in 10 die er voor hun plezier naar keken. Maar zelf was ik vroeger toch ook een fan?

Opeens voel ik een vlaag van twijfel opkomen. Plutarch heeft ons ooit gezegd dat de rebellen het Capitool pas kunnen binnenvallen zodra ze alle districten in handen hebben. Wat zal er gebeuren als het zover is? Zal er in mijn geboortestad dan ook zo veel materiële schade zijn als hier? Ik ben er vrij zeker van dat de rebellen enkel op de troepen van het vredebewakersleger zullen schieten. Maar hoeveel gewone mensen zullen er 'per ongeluk' gedood worden? Al besef ik tegelijk ook heel goed dat de oorlog verliezen voor ons simpelweg geen optie meer is. Na de Donkere Dagen hebben de capitoolregering en district 13 een geheim pact gesloten. Iets wat president Snow deze keer nooit zal willen doen. Als hij wint, dan is de kans groot dat hij niet rust voordat hij alle spionnen en rebellen te pakken heeft. Misschien bedenkt hij dan voor ons wel een straf die nog veel erger is dan de Hongerspelen …

Mijn gedachten worden ruw onderbroken wanneer ik achter mijn rug plotseling luide muziek hoor. Uit een zijstraat komen acht jongemannen gemarcheerd die samen een soort van fanfare vormen. Ik moet echt moeite doen om niet onmiddellijk naar mijn oren te grijpen, want deze kakofonie van klanken is gewoonweg verschrikkelijk. Het duurt minstens vijf seconden voordat ik het nationale volkslied herken. Heel even kijken Doran en ik elkaar verbaasd aan. Dan proesten we het allebei uit van het lachen. Hun instrumenten zijn al van bedenkelijke kwaliteit, maar deze groep doet dan ook nog eens zijn uiterste best om de melodie zo vals mogelijk en totaal uit de maat te spelen. In het ziekenhuis heb ik een paar keer gehoord hoe gewonde rebellensoldaten tegen elkaar aangebrande grappen over Snow vertelden. Maar deze tenenkrullende versie van het volkslied vind ik toch echt de origineelste manier om de president en zijn kliek belachelijk te maken.

Zodra de laatste noten wegsterven, krijgen de muzikanten prompt een daverend applaus. Ik doe zelf ook mee, want wat mij betreft hebben ze het verdiend. Als rebellen hebben we vandaag inderdaad iets te vieren. En een regering die het grootste deel van zijn inwoners onderdrukt, kinderen naar een dodelijke arena stuurt en er zelfs in het rijke Capitool niet in slaagt om een goed sociaal systeem uit te bouwen, mag van mij gerust voor schut gezet worden.

* * *

 **En dat was alweer het veertiende hoofdstuk! De vorige keer ben ik met een kleine cliffhanger geëindigd, maar de verstekeling aan boord was dus geen spion van de regering (integendeel zelfs). Mij leek het interessant om ook Shaula's kant van het verhaal aan bod te laten komen. Vonden jullie dat een goede keuze?**

 **Ook al gaat het grootste deel van dit hoofdstuk over de nasleep van de overval, het laatste gedeelte is erg belangrijk! Eindelijk zijn de rebellen erin geslaagd om district 10 te veroveren. Voor Aludra kwam dit nieuws als een grote verrassing. Hadden jullie als lezers het nu al verwacht?**

 **Het idee met het vals gespeelde volkslied is gebaseerd op een echt gebeurd voorval. Ergens begin 2015 heeft president Poetin een officieel bezoek gebracht aan Egypte. Een militair orkest heeft toen het Russische volkslied gespeeld, maar dat moet toch echt wel één van de slechtste uitvoeringen ooit zijn geweest! Het klonk zo vals dat sommige mensen zich afvragen of men Poetin niet één of andere ingewikkelde poets wou bakken. Omdat links naar andere websites niet altijd even goed werken op Fanfiction, zal ik gewoon de titel en auteur van twee YouTube-filmpjes geven:**

 **Hier een mooie versie van het Russische volkslied, zodat jullie kunnen vergelijken.**

 **Titel:** **Russian Anthem (Instrumental)**

 **Geplaatst door:** **AlexanderSiasi**

 **En dit is de pijnlijke poging van de Egyptenaren.**

 **Titel:** **Putin's visit to Egypt. Unsuccessful Russian national anthem.10.02.2015**

 **Geplaatst door:** **World News**

 **Tot slot nog een kleine mededeling: Ik ben met vakantie vanaf maandag 25 juli tot en met maandag 1 augustus, en zal tijdens die week helemaal geen internettoegang hebben. Ik kan dus ook tijdelijk niet reageren op reviews of PM-berichten. Maar laat dat jullie niet tegenhouden om te reageren op mijn verhaal. Zoals gewoonlijk ben ik erg benieuwd naar jullie mening over dit hoofdstuk! Wanneer ik terug thuis ben, zal ik met veel plezier jullie reacties lezen ;-)**


	15. Deel 2 - 15: In onze herinnering, Kivo M

**DEEL 2: GEEN THUIS MEER**

HOOFDSTUK 15: IN ONZE HERINNERING, KIVO MORRISON

Samen met Enya wandel ik naar de ziekenhuistent in het bos vlakbij Kivo's dorp. Gisterenavond - nadat Doran, Darvo en ikzelf hier door de hovercraft werden afgezet - heeft Lucas het uurrooster voor vandaag opgesteld. Enya en ik zullen nu een ronde langs alle bedden maken, Nuvie doet de namiddagdienst. Doran heeft voorlopig vrijaf. Lucas wil dat hij straks meehelpt bij een ingewikkelde operatie en dan moet hij goed uitgerust zijn.

Wanneer we bij de tent komen, staat Lucas al op ons te wachten. Hij geeft ons allebei een blad met de instructies voor deze shift. Ik krijg de opdracht om alle patiënten te verzorgen die links van het gangpad liggen, Enya neemt de mensen aan de andere kant voor haar rekening. Lucas verdwijnt naar onze geïmproviseerde operatieruimte achterin de tent. Blijkbaar wil hij alvast een paar dingen klaarzetten voor de ingreep die hij straks samen met Doran zal uitvoeren.

Ik verzamel het nodige materiaal in een plastieken bak en ga dan aan het werk. Bij mijn eerste twee patiënten - die slechts lichtgewond zijn - hoef ik alleen een algemene controle te doen. Eén van hen vraagt iets te drinken. Ik breng een vol glas water en ga dan door naar het volgende bed. Dit meisje heeft een schoon verband rond het onderbeen nodig. Maar intussen heb ik al zo vaak zwachtels vervangen dat ik er vrij handig in ben geworden.

Bij mijn vierde patiënt heb ik wat meer werk. Volgens Lucas' instructies moet hij een nieuw infuus met een speciaal medicijn krijgen. Gelukkig ligt deze man vlak bij één van de plastieken ramen in de zijkant van de tent zodat ik genoeg kan zien. Ik vraag hem om zijn linkerarm te strekken en begin naar een geschikte ader te zoeken. Wanneer het infuus op zijn plaats zit, hang ik de zak met medicatie omhoog aan één van de ijzeren steunbalken die het geraamte van de tent vormen. Nu heb ik enkel nog een beschermomhulsel nodig.

"Waar dient die voor?" vraagt mijn patiënt geïnteresseerd terwijl ik een stevige bruinoranje zak rondom de baxter met medicatie vastmaak.

"Lucas heeft je een geneesmiddel voorgeschreven dat gevoelig is voor licht," leg ik uit. "Er zitten chemische stoffen in die minder goed gaan werken als de zon erop schijnt. En met deze amberkleurige zak kan je het licht tegenhouden."

"Dat wist ik niet," zegt de man in het bed. "Ik heb jullie nog nooit eerder zo'n zakken zien gebruiken."

"We hebben dit medicijn pas in voorraad sinds de treinoverval," antwoord ik. Heel even denk ik terug aan wat Lucas vertelde toen hij ons gisteren het uurrooster liet zien. Deze patiënt heeft een zware infectie die alleen behandeld kan worden met het geneesmiddel dat nu in zijn infuus zit. Als onze treinroof was mislukt, dan zou hij vrijwel zeker over een paar dagen gestorven zijn. Maar het lijkt me verstandiger om dat nu niet luidop te zeggen.

Wanneer hij naar het laatste oorlogsnieuws vraagt - hij is te verzwakt om helemaal naar het dorp te wandelen - geef ik een korte samenvatting van het journaal dat ik vanochtend op de tv van Vale en Iris heb gezien. District 13 wordt nog altijd gebombardeerd. De aanval is nu al drie dagen bezig en er zijn intussen al vijf bunkerraketten afgeworpen. Niemand weet of er nog een zesde zal volgen.

"Maar één van onze rebellenleiders heeft vlak na de treinoverval gezegd dat Snow waarschijnlijk niet van plan is om 13 echt te vernietigen," voeg ik er nog aan toe. "Zij denkt dat hij het district later wil veroveren en dan heeft het weinig zin om alles volledig kapot te schieten. Dus misschien duurt die aanval toch niet zo lang meer."

"Dat hoop ik ook. Hebben ze op tv iets gezegd over de andere districten?"

Hier kan ik gelukkig beter nieuws over brengen. In het journaal werd aangekondigd dat de rebellen naast 3, 10 en 11 nog twee andere districten veroverd hebben. Sinds kort zijn ook 4 en 5 definitief in onze handen. Maar toch is het veel te vroeg om nu al te juichen. De vredebewakerstroepen zijn zich nu aan het hergroeperen om hun posities in de overige districten te versterken. En president Snow heeft in een toespraak herhaald dat deze oorlog wat hem betreft nog lang niet voorbij is.

"Van district 4 had ik eigenlijk wel verwacht dat het niet lang meer zou duren," zegt mijn patiënt zodra ik uitgesproken ben. "Daar was het voor de Kwelling al onrustig. Ook al wou Snow dat eerst niet toegeven."

Ik knik, terwijl ik terugdenk aan de lege rekken in de winkels van het Capitool. Toen de kaart werd voorgelezen, konden we al geen zeevruchten meer krijgen. Officieel omdat het weer in district 4 te slecht was. Maar als lid van Plutarchs verzetsgroep wist ik natuurlijk wel beter. Toch begin ik me af te vragen hoe ze thuis op dit nieuws zullen reageren. Iedereen in het Capitool was al wekenlang schaarse artikelen aan het hamsteren, en ik vrees dat de daklozen van de Garage daar waarschijnlijk het eerste slachtoffer van zijn. Hopelijk vinden Dennis en Alcyone een manier om hen wat extra eten te bezorgen.

"Het verbaast me meer dat de rebellen 5 nu ook al veroverd hebben," gaat de man op het bed verder. "Misschien voelen ze zich aangemoedigd nu Snow moet toegeven dat hij al een paar districten kwijt is."

"Dat zou goed kunnen," antwoord ik. "Tussen haakjes, in district 5 hebben we erg veel geluk gehad. De vredebewakers waren van plan om ook daar het rebellenziekenhuis te bombarderen, maar hun hovercrafts werden nog net op tijd uit de lucht geschoten. Dus uiteindelijk hebben ze niets geraakt."

"Volgens mij is dat geen toeval. Ik heb er gisteren met een paar andere gewonden over gesproken, en wij denken dat het regeringsleger zijn doelwitten bewust uitkiest. District 8 werd gestraft voor de opstand tijdens de Zegetoer. Daarna hebben ze ons hospitaal aangevallen omdat Snow waarschijnlijk wel wist dat hij hier de strijd aan het verliezen was. En nu zie je wat er in district 5 gebeurd is."

Ik zwijg even, maar besef dan dat mijn patiënt gelijk heeft. Tussen het bombardement op ons schoolgebouw en de inname van district 10 zaten minder dan drie dagen. In district 5 hebben de vredebewakers zelfs maar een paar uur voor het ondertekenen van de capitulatieverklaring aangevallen. Het vernielen van de ziekenhuizen kan dus heel goed een poging geweest zijn om de moraal van de rebellen te breken. Gelukkig weet ik dat we hier in 10 nu veilig zijn.

Ik controleer nog een laatste keer of het medicijn in de infuusslang snel genoeg doorloopt en ga dan naar de volgende patiënt. Hier hoef ik alleen maar een standaarddosis morfling in te spuiten. Opnieuw herinner ik mezelf eraan dat elke naald vanaf nu na één keer gebruiken in de vuilbak thuishoort. We hebben het zo lang anders gedaan dat ik er nog altijd een beetje aan moet wennen.

Ik sta net bij het zesde bed om een schouderverband te verversen wanneer twee mensen de tent binnenkomen. Blijkbaar zijn dit de ouders van de man die ik net een infuus met lichtgevoelig medicijn heb gegeven. Het is niet de eerste keer dat één van onze gewonden bezoek van familie krijgt, dus ga ik gewoon door met het loswikkelen van de zwachtel die ik moet vervangen. Uit beleefdheid probeer ik het gesprek achter mijn rug zo veel mogelijk te negeren. Maar na een paar minuten zegt de vader iets dat meteen mijn aandacht trekt.

"Ik snap niet waarom hoe-heet-ze-ook-alweer hier nog werkt. Er zijn in de stad toch genoeg andere vrouwen die verpleegster willen worden? Ze zouden beter eerst onze eigen mensen een kans geven om mee te helpen in het hospitaal. Die zijn veel betrouwbaarder dan iemand van het Capitool."

Zijn het mijn spionnenoren? Of heeft hij met opzet net luid genoeg gesproken zodat ik hem toch nog kan verstaan? In ieder geval weet ik zeker dat ik elk woord goed heb gehoord. Ik doe mijn uiterste best om mijn gezicht in de plooi te houden - hoe moeilijk dat ook is - want ik wil professioneel blijven. Maar dan doet de patiënt aan het infuus iets dat ik niet had verwacht.

"Pa, bemoei je er niet mee," zegt hij gedempt maar duidelijk boos. "Ze heeft me daarnet prima verzorgd. En ze is zelfs naar district 6 gegaan om mee te doen aan die treinroof zodat we nieuwe medicijnen zouden krijgen. Als je niets interessants kan vertellen, zwijg dan liever."

Heel even valt er een doodse stilte. Dan begint het drietal op een nijdige toon met elkaar te fluisteren. Gelukkig ben ik net klaar met het losmaken van het oude verband en moet ik nu een propere zwachtel gaan halen. Ik til mijn plastieken bak op en wandel snel naar het achterste gedeelte van de tent, waar onze voorraden staan. Onderweg voel ik minstens tien paar ogen in mijn rug branden. Ook al hebben de meeste andere gewonden niet kunnen horen wat er gezegd werd, iedereen heeft ongetwijfeld gemerkt dat er bij bed nummer vier nu een familieruzie bezig is. Vanwege mij. Gelukkig moest Enya vijf minuutjes geleden naar het dorp gaan om een emmer schoon water te halen en is ze nog niet terug. Zij had dit ongetwijfeld heel grappig gevonden.

Gefrustreerd begin ik in het medicijnenrek naar een zwachtel van de juiste grootte te zoeken. Zal ik hier dan nooit aanvaard worden? Ik heb nu al zo veel moeite gedaan om me aan te passen. En toch blijven sommige inwoners van Kivo's dorp me zelfs na al die weken argwanend bekijken. Maar dan besef ik dat ik de zaken misschien niet zo somber moet inzien. Andrew en Noria hebben me al vanaf het begin gesteund. Net als Vale en Iris. En de rebellen met wie ik in het ziekenhuis en tijdens de overval samenwerkte, vertrouwen me ook. Anders zouden ze me nooit in hun plannen betrekken. Zelfs de meeste gewonden zijn eigenlijk wel vriendelijk tegen mij zodra ze mijn aanwezigheid gewend zijn.

Wanneer ik eindelijk een geschikte zwachtel gevonden heb, blijf ik bij het voorraadrek staan terwijl ik doe alsof ik onze flesjes ontsmettingsmiddel aan het herschikken ben. Ik durf nu niet goed door de gang te wandelen. Iedereen zal me aanstaren. Dus wacht ik een paar minuten totdat de ouders van de man in het vierde bed weer vertrokken zijn.

Even later ga ik terug naast mijn volgende patiënt - een vrouw van ergens in de dertig - zitten om het verband rond haar schouder te vervangen. Ze maakt een verontschuldigend gebaar en wijst dan in de richting van de man met het infuus. Die wil blijkbaar ook nog even met mij praten.

"Probeer je het niet te veel aan te trekken," zegt hij. "Mijn ouders en ik hebben wel vaker ruzie. Het zijn goede mensen, maar ze denken niet over alles hetzelfde als ik. En ze hebben jou nog nooit gezien omdat ze in de stad wonen. Als ze de moeite namen om jou wat beter te keren kennen, dan zouden ze er vanzelf wel achter komen dat ze zich vergissen."

"Helemaal mee eens," vult Darvo, die een paar bedden verderop ligt, ongevraagd aan. "Jullie weten al dat Aludra tijdens de treinoverval mijn leven heeft gered?"

Vanuit verschillende richtingen komt instemmend gemompel en ik voel me opeens al een heel stuk beter. Net op dat moment trekt Lucas de kunststof flap opzij die onze operatieruimte van de patiëntenzaal scheidt. Blijkbaar heeft hij het geroezemoes gehoord, maar ik zeg hem snel dat alles in orde is. Gelukkig vraagt hij er niet verder over door. Misschien snapt hij dat ik er nu even niet over wil praten. Hoe dan ook vertik ik het om me uit mijn evenwicht te laten brengen door het oordeel van iemand die niet eens mijn naam kan onthouden. En ik weet intussen dat Lucas erg tevreden is over het werk dat Doran en ik hier doen, dus hij zal ons nooit zomaar wegsturen.

Enkele minuten later sta ik bij het bed van Darvo. Volgens de instructies op mijn blad moet ik zijn infuus met pijnstiller aanvullen en hem ijzerhoudende pillen geven. Lucas wil dat hij nu een paar dagen in bed blijft zodat hij kan aansterken. Later zal zijn arm opnieuw geopereerd worden om de kans op volledige genezing te vergroten. Terwijl ik bezig ben, stelt Darvo me nog een paar vragen over de treinroof.

"Is er al meer nieuws over de mensen die vermist zijn?" wil hij weten.

"Ik heb horen vertellen dat twee van hen veilig bij de rebellen in district 6 zijn geraakt," antwoord ik stil genoeg zodat de patiënten naast ons niet kunnen meeluisteren. "De andere drie zijn dood, net als de man die tijdens de evaluatievergadering nog in kritieke toestand was."

"En zonder jou zou ik ook gestorven zijn," vult Darvo aan. "Zelf weet ik alleen nog dat ik samen met een paar andere rebellen in een auto zat die door het bos reed en dat ik echt bijna flauwviel van de pijn. Het volgende dat ik mij kan herinneren, is dat ik in de ziekenboeg van onze hovercraft wakker werd met een dik verband rond mijn arm. Daartussen is het allemaal één zwart gat. Maar Doran en Alex hebben mij later alles verteld. Ik wil je dus heel erg bedanken voor wat je hebt gedaan. Dat meen ik, hoor," zegt hij terwijl hij de vingers van zijn gezonde hand in de mijne haakt.

"Ik ben niet de enige die jouw leven gered heeft," antwoord ik verlegen. Eigenlijk voelt het nog altijd een beetje vreemd aan om complimenten te krijgen van een districtsinwoner. Zeker na wat er daarnet gebeurd is. Maar toch weet ik dat Darvo's woorden oprecht zijn.

"We hebben het allemaal samen gedaan," ga ik verder. "De rebellen die jou in 6 tot bij de auto gebracht hebben, ikzelf, onze chauffeur en zeker ook Ashley. Dat is de dokter die je dezelfde nacht nog geopereerd heeft. Dus ik hoef niet alle eer te krijgen."

"Maar toch zal ik nooit vergeten dat iemand uit het Capitool me geholpen heeft," antwoordt hij.

Ik controleer het verband rond Darvo's arm nog een keer en ga verder naar mijn volgende patiënt. Pas dan zie ik dat Enya intussen opnieuw naar binnen gekomen is. Ze heeft de volle emmer water in een hoek neergezet en is nu bezig met het vullen van een injectiespuit. Ook al staat ze met haar rug naar ons toe, ik ben er vrij zeker van dat ze het gesprek tussen mij en Darvo kon horen. Al laat ze het in ieder geval niet merken.

Wanneer ik bij het op drie na laatste bed in de rij links van het gangpad ben, komt Lucas vertellen dat onze shift erop zit. Nuvie zal het nu van ons overnemen terwijl Doran zich rustig kan klaarmaken voor de operatie waarbij hij moet meehelpen. Enya blijft nog een paar minuten in de tent om het verband dat ze aan het leggen was volledig af te werken. Zelf ga ik rechtsreeks naar het huisje van de familie Morrison. Er is niemand te zien wanneer ik de voordeur openduw, maar dat verbaast me ook niet. Andrew moest vandaag een kudde hoeden en Noria is naar het dichtstbijzijnde dorp voor een bezoek aan haar zus. Ze zullen allebei nog wel even wegblijven. Ik besluit om boven op bed te gaan liggen, want ik ben alweer doodmoe.

Verpleegster zijn is veel zwaarder dan ik een paar maanden geleden had kunnen denken. Niet alleen door de verantwoordelijkheid en de wisselende diensturen, maar nog meer vanwege alle pijn en ellende die je ziet. Veel oorlogsslachtoffers zijn voor het leven verminkt. En dan moesten wij ook nog eens werken in een ziekenhuis waar er elke dag een heleboel nieuwe gewonden bij kwamen. Dat laatste zal natuurlijk beteren nu district 10 definitief veroverd is. Maar zelfs in vredestijd zullen er altijd patiënten zijn die sterven, of aan wie je moet zeggen dat ze nooit meer helemaal zullen genezen. Toch heb ik er helemaal geen spijt van dat ik rebellenverpleegster ben geworden. Ik heb zeker het gevoel dat ik er nuttig werk mee doe, en het zou ook gewoon laf zijn om in een hoekje te zitten wachten totdat de opstand tegen Snow voorbij is. Al betwijfel ik of ik er later echt mijn beroep van wil maken. _Maar ik blijf het in ieder geval doen tot aan het einde van de oorlog,_ denk ik nog voordat mijn ogen dichtvallen. _Daarna zullen we wel verder zien._

Het is al avond wanneer ik weer wakker word. Andrew en Noria zijn nog steeds niet terug. Ik ga naar de struiken achter het huisje van Kivo's ouders omdat ik dringend moet plassen en kom dan op het idee om een korte wandeling in het Wildbos te maken. Misschien zal wat frisse lucht mij deugd doen. Ik steek de met kiezelsteen verharde weg over die dwars door het dorp loopt en neem een smal paadje dat tussen de bomen verdwijnt.

Na een meter of honderd flink doorgestapt te hebben, hoor ik twee bekende stemmen. Enya en Nuvie. Ze zitten allebei op hun knieën bij een lage struik die vol bessen hangt. Blijkbaar is Nuvie net klaar met haar shift en heeft Enya voorgesteld om samen fruit te gaan plukken. Snel hou ik mijn pas in. Ze zullen het vast niet leuk vinden als uitgerekend ik hen kom bespioneren. Ik vang de woorden 'gevecht' en 'medicijnen' op en besef dan dat ze over de treinroof aan het praten zijn. Die verhalen ken ik allemaal al, dus er is geen enkele reden om nu mee te luisteren. Maar toch verstop ik me achter een dikke boom die een paar meter verderop staat. Iets belet me om weg te gaan.

"Ik had niet eens verwacht dat ze aan die overval zou willen meedoen. Maar nu zeggen ze dat zij een gewapende vredebewaker heeft aangevallen om iemand uit district 6 te verdedigen," vertelt Enya aan haar beste vriendin. "In haar eentje, zonder de hulp van de andere rebellensoldaten."

"Zou dat verhaal echt helemaal waar zijn, denk je?" vraagt Nuvie.

"Volgens mij wel," geeft Enya na een paar seconden aarzelend toe. "Vale beweert dat het gefilmd is, en hij zou zoiets nooit zeggen moesten die beelden niet bestaan. In het dorp zouden we allemaal boos op hem zijn als hij daarover liegt."

Dat was het dus. Ze zijn alweer over mij bezig. Toch merk ik dat ik deze keer rustig blijf zitten in plaats van - zoals gewoonlijk - op te staan en weg te wandelen. Al weet ik eigenlijk nog steeds niet goed wat mij tegenhoudt.

"Ze heeft trouwens ook de slagaderlijke bloeding van Darvo verzorgd voordat de dokter er was," gaat Nuvie verder. "Lucas zegt dat hij daarom nog leeft."

"Dat verhaal heb ik ook gehoord," antwoordt Enya. "Ik had verwacht dat ze er bij iedereen over zou gaan opscheppen en dat ze overal zou rondvertellen hoe geweldig ze was tijdens die overval. Maar daarstraks zei ze tegen Darvo dat de dokter en de andere rebellen net zo goed zijn leven gered hebben. Al zou ik zelf toch liever door een districtsinwoner verzorgd worden. "

 _Dus ik ben toch niet de enige die stiekem andermans gesprekken afluistert,_ denk ik in mezelf. Heel voorzichtig - zonder de bladeren onder mijn voeten te laten ritselen - sluip ik op mijn tenen terug richting dorp. Enya en Nuvie mogen niet merken dat ik hen gehoord heb. Pas wanneer ik tussen de boomkruinen door de daken van de eerste huizen zie, besef ik wat er zo bijzonder was aan hun gesprek. Dit is de allereerste keer dat ze iets over mij zeggen zonder dat het echt sarcastisch of vijandig klinkt.

* * *

De volgende ochtend staat de zon al hoog aan de hemel wanneer ik wakker word. Ik kruip uit bed en begin me snel aan te kleden. Ook al weet ik niet hoe laat het is, het zou best weleens kunnen dat ik me flink overslapen heb. Lucas zit vast vol ongeduld op me te wachten. Maar dan besef ik dat Doran me in zo'n geval zeker gewekt zou hebben. Waarschijnlijk krijg ik straks gewoon de namiddagdienst en hoef ik me dus niet echt te haasten.

Even later klauter ik via de ladder naar beneden. Noria is er niet, want vandaag is het haar beurt om met de andere herders op pad te gaan. Andrew zit aan tafel met twee bekers geitenmelk voor zich. In de kast heeft hij nog een zak oud brood gevonden. Maar alles wat daar nog in zit, is één uitgedroogde snee die veel te hard is om op te eten. Volgens Andrew kunnen we die beter aan de kippen geven. Dan krijgen we er tenminste nog verse eieren voor in de plaats.

Ik drink mijn beker melk leeg en wandel dan naar de kippenren. Voorzichtig breken mijn vingers het brood in kleine stukjes. De kippen komen er meteen op af wanneer ik ze over de draad gooi. Pas dan zie ik dat ze geen druppel water meer hebben. Hoog tijd om voor vers drinken te zorgen. Ik ga het plastieken bakje halen dat in een hoek tegen het gaas staat en vul het bij de pomp. Daarna zet ik de drinkbak weer op zijn plaats. Uit nieuwsgierigheid werp ik een snelle blik in het houten binnenhok. Er liggen twee eieren, maar die raak ik niet aan. Vandaag zijn Nuvies ouders aan de beurt om eieren te rapen. Net op dat moment zie ik hoe verschillende mensen het huis van Vale en Iris binnengaan. Dat betekent waarschijnlijk dat er iets belangrijks op tv wordt uitgezonden. Ik sluit snel de kippenren af en volg de anderen, want ik wil eigenlijk wel weten wat er aan de hand is.

In de woonkamer ga ik naast Doran op de grond zitten. De televisie staat al aan en iedereen houdt zijn ogen op het scherm gericht. Volgens het extra journaal dat we nu te zien krijgen, heeft president Snow na overleg met de Minister van Defensie en het Hoofd van het vredebewakersleger besloten om het bombardement op district 13 te beëindigen. Gisterenochtend werd de laatste raket afgevuurd.

"De tien hoogste bevelhebbers van het vredebewakersleger zullen vanavond samenkomen voor een vergadering achter gesloten deuren," zegt de verslaggever in de studio. "Onze analisten verwachten ten laatste om-"

Verder dan dat komt hij niet, want onmiddellijk daarna wordt het televisiekanaal overgenomen door de rebellen. Alsof ze hier en nu willen bewijzen dat ze opnieuw klaar zijn voor de strijd. Een legerofficier uit 13 vertelt ons dat de vijf bunkerraketten van de regering heel wat materiële schade hebben veroorzaakt, maar dat alle belangrijke militaire voorzieningen nog zo goed als intact zijn. Eén bom heeft een pluimveeboerderij geraakt en een andere raket is pal op het grootste wooncomplex van het district terechtgekomen. Daardoor zijn tientallen gezinscompartimenten nu volledig verwoest. Maar omdat alle inwoners op tijd geëvacueerd werden, zijn er geen slachtoffers gevallen. Wat ook betekent dat de persoon om wie het allemaal draait - de Spotgaai - nog leeft.

Daarna tonen de rebellen een fragment met Katniss zelf. Ze staat vlak voor de ruïne van het oude Gerechtsgebouw, waar Fulvia mij zes dagen geleden gefilmd heeft. Toen was het oude stadsplein van district 13 gewoon een vlakte vol puin. Maar de enorme krater die we nu in de achtergrond zien, bewijst dat deze beelden wel degelijk na het bombardement - vandaag dus - gemaakt zijn. Volgens het tekstbalkje dat onderaan op het scherm verschijnt, is deze opname inderdaad amper drie kwartier oud.

"Goed, Katniss. Je hebt het bombardement van het Capitool op district 13 overleefd. Kun je het vergelijken met wat je in de straten van 8 hebt meegemaakt?" vraagt Cressida. Ze staat niet in beeld, maar ik herken haar stem.

"We zaten nu zo diep onder de grond dat het niet echt gevaarlijk was," zegt Katniss onzeker. Nog geen halve seconde later schakelt men abrupt weer over naar de rebellenofficier die een overzicht geeft van alle wapens in de magazijnen van 13. Doran en ik wisselen een verbaasde blik, en ik weet dat we allebei hetzelfde denken. Dat was wel een heel erg kort interview. Het leek alsof ze Katniss niet eens lieten uitspreken. _Mevrouw Moncrieff zou dit in haar lessen Mediageschiedenis een schoolvoorbeeld van onzorgvuldige regie noemen,_ mompel ik tegen mezelf.

Ook de rest van het filmpje is duidelijk haastig in elkaar gezet. We krijgen een reeks losse fragmenten te zien van de belangrijkste militaire installaties in district 13, die inderdaad zo goed als onbeschadigd zijn. De meeste beelden zijn duidelijk na het bombardement gemaakt. Al zie ik ook een paar oudere opnames passeren, zoals het fragment waarin Fulvia en ik samen langs een rij geparkeerde hovercrafts wandelen.

Na een minuut of vijf neemt het Capitool de uitzending weer over. Maar in het officiële journaal wordt niet zo veel meer gezegd over het einde van de luchtaanval op 13. Blijkbaar wachten ze met het geven van extra informatie totdat die vergadering van de vredebewakers afgelopen is. Dus zet Vale de tv uit en stelt hij voor dat we allemaal weer aan het werk gaan.

 _Heb ik daarstraks eigenlijk mijn bed opgemaakt?_ vraag ik me af terwijl ik de anderen naar buiten volg. Volgens mij ben ik het vergeten, want thuis deed ons personeel dit soort karweitjes vaak in mijn plaats. Maar Andrew en Noria hebben me al meer dan genoeg geholpen door mij hier te laten onderduiken. Ik kan moeilijk van hen verlangen dat ze ook nog eens al mijn rommel opruimen. Dan zou Enya vast weer zeggen dat ik lui ben.

Ik beklim de ladder naar de hooizolder, spreid mijn deken netjes uit over de matras en strijk de plooien in de stof glad. Daarna ga ik weer naar beneden. Doran staat al op me te wachten om naar de ziekenhuistent te vertrekken. Wij hebben nu geen dienst, maar hij wil graag samen met Lucas het uurrooster voor de volgende dagen bespreken.

Net wanneer we langs de kippenren passeren, hoor ik achter mijn rug hoefgetrappel. Doran en ik gaan opzij om de ruiter door te laten die in galop het dorp komt binnengereden. Hij houdt halt bij de pomp, stijgt af en vult een emmer water. Terwijl zijn paard gulzig begint te drinken, klopt hij aan bij het huis van Vale en Iris. _Waarschijnlijk een boodschapper van de rebellen,_ denk ik. Dat vermoeden wordt meteen bevestigd wanneer Iris naar buiten komt om mij en Doran terug te roepen.

Even later zitten we met zijn zessen rond de tafel in de woonkamer. De koerier stelt zichzelf voor als Nathan en zegt dat Milo hem met een belangrijk bericht naar hier gestuurd heeft. Vale is Andrew gaan halen, dus dit gesprek zou weleens over Kivo kunnen gaan. En alweer heb ik gelijk. In een paar woorden vertelt Nathan ons hoe Fulvia deze ochtend - vlak nadat ze de bunker van 13 kon verlaten - naar de telefoon in de Winnaarswijk gebeld heeft. Ze probeerde alle districten apart te contacteren, als test of de communicatieverbindingen nog werken en ook om te vragen of er tijdens die drie dagen ondergronds nog belangrijke dingen gebeurd zijn.

"Milo wil dat er in het huis met de telefoon altijd iemand van ons rebellenleger aanwezig is," legt Nathan uit. "Zo vermijden we dat we per ongeluk een binnenkomend gesprek missen. Vandaag moest ik de wacht houden. Milo is met mij meegegaan toen hij hoorde dat de aanval op 13 voorbij was, want hij verwachtte al dat er misschien gebeld zou worden."

"Was Fulvia zelf aan de lijn?" vraagt Iris.

"Ja. Milo heeft haar verteld dat district 10 nu definitief in onze handen is. Ze was heel tevreden met dat nieuws en ze heeft beloofd om vandaag het 'In onze herinnering' -spotje van Kivo Morrison op tv te brengen. Eerst wist ik niet goed waarover het ging. Maar Milo heeft het aan mij uitgelegd en hij dacht dat jullie die uitzending liever niet willen missen. Dus moest ik naar hier rijden om jullie te verwittigen."

Een paar seconden lang blijft het stil rond de tafel. Al sinds mijn korte bezoek aan 13 heb ik op dit moment gewacht. En tegelijk ben ik er ook een beetje bang voor. Wat als dat filmpje een verkeerde indruk maakt? Ik weet dat Fulvia en ik allebei ons best gedaan hebben om er een sterke propo van te maken. Eén met een duidelijke boodschap, zonder dat het kwetsend overkomt. Maar het definitieve eindresultaat heb ik zelf nog nooit gezien. Ik was er niet bij toen ze de beelden tot één geheel gemonteerd hebben. En vanuit de lessen Mediageschiedenis weet ik dat de precieze manier waarop je een filmpje in elkaar zet minstens even belangrijk is als de inhoud zelf.

"Heeft Fulvia verder nog iets gezegd?" wil Vale weten.

"Nee, het was een heel kort telefoontje. Ze moest nog naar district 11 bellen en ze stond eigenlijk al achter op haar schema. Maar als alles volgens plan gaat, dan zou het spotje vanavond rond zes uur op tv komen."

We bedanken Nathan omdat hij speciaal voor ons naar hier gekomen is en beloven hem dat we zeker zullen kijken. Want eigenlijk zijn we allemaal wel benieuwd naar het spotje. Zelfs Andrew, ook al gaat dit filmpje over de dood van zijn zoon. Maar toch zegt hij nu dat hij het absoluut wil zien.

Na het vertrek van Nathan blijven we nog even discussiëren over de manier waarop we dit aan de andere inwoners van het dorp moeten vertellen. Iedereen hier heeft Kivo gekend, maar vrijwel niemand weet dat ik samen met Fulvia een propo over hem heb gemaakt. Uiteindelijk stellen Vale en Iris voor om gewoon te zeggen dat men opnieuw een belangrijk tv-programma heeft aangekondigd en dat het rond zes uur begint. Zonder erbij te vertellen wat het onderwerp van die uitzending zal zijn.

"We kunnen doen alsof we dat zelf nog niet goed weten," besluit Vale.

"Waarom?" werp ik meteen tegen. "Misschien is het beter als ze zich er een beetje op kunnen voorbereiden."

"Ik zeg het niet graag, maar sommige mensen zien jou nog altijd als iemand uit het Capitool," antwoordt Iris voorzichtig. "Als wij vertellen dat uitgerekend jij een eerbetoon voor Kivo hebt ingesproken, dan zullen ze misschien weigeren om te komen kijken. Gewoon omdat ze het hele idee ongepast vinden."

"Terwijl juist die mensen het spotje zeker moeten zien," vult Doran aan.

Pas dan snap ik wat Doran, Vale en Iris bedoelen. Zij hopen dat de mensen minder vijandig tegenover mij zullen staan als ze me op tv horen vertellen hoe erg ik de dood van Kivo vond, en dat ik daarom rebel ben geworden. Maar zou zo'n propo daar echt veel aan veranderen? Toch knikt Andrew als teken dat hij het met hen eens is. Ik zal erop moeten vertrouwen dat ze zich inderdaad niet vergissen. Al blijf ik stiekem toch twijfelen.

"Ben je niet zenuwachtig nu je straks op tv zal komen?" onderbreekt Andrew mijn gedachten.

Dat heeft hij goed geraden. Of misschien staat het gewoon op mijn gezicht te lezen, ook al heb ik niets gezegd. Ik aarzel even en doe dan toch mijn mond open. Erover zwijgen heeft weinig zin.

"Ik wil die propo zeker zien, want ik denk dat sommige mensen mij achteraf vragen zullen stellen. En eigenlijk ben ik ook wel benieuwd naar wat Fulvia ervan gemaakt heeft," geef ik heel eerlijk toe. "Maar ik durf niet goed te kijken waar iedereen bij is. Misschien worden ze weer kwaad op mij. Ik zou de uitzending liever helemaal alleen volgen, maar dat kan natuurlijk niet omdat we hier maar één tv hebben."

"Daar vinden we wel iets op," zegt Doran. "Als Vale en Iris straks het raam op een kier zetten en het gordijn open laten, dan kan jij buiten meekijken zonder dat iemand het merkt. Iedereen in deze kamer zal met zijn rug naar jou toe zitten."

Ik kijk Doran dankbaar aan, want dit is echt een goed idee. Maar dan schiet me nog iets te binnen.

"Hoe leggen we aan de anderen uit waarom ik er niet ben?"

"We kunnen Lucas vragen of hij jou straks zogenaamd wil inroosteren, terwijl je eigenlijk geen dienst hebt," stelt Doran voor. "Dan denkt iedereen dat je in de ziekenhuistent zit. Lucas is erg tevreden over jouw werk, dus ik ben er zeker van dat hij voor vanavond wel iets wil regelen."

In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Dit probleem is alvast opgelost. En ik weet dat ik ook van de vredebewakers niets meer te vrezen heb nu district 10 in onze handen is. Pas dan snap ik waarom de rebellen daarstraks ook het beeld van mij en Fulvia in de hovercraftloods lieten zien. Fulvia heeft dat waarschijnlijk zelf laten uitzenden om opnieuw de indruk te wekken dat ik echt in 13 ben ondergedoken. Wat toch nog steeds het veiligste is voor iedereen.

Even later gaan Doran en ik op weg naar de ziekenhuistent om er voor te zorgen dat ik straks vrijaf krijg. Vale zal samen met Iris de rest van het dorp verwittigen, zonder erbij te vertellen dat de uitzending van vanavond iets met mij en Kivo te maken heeft. Gelukkig is Lucas al snel akkoord wanneer Doran hem uitlegt wat we van plan zijn. Zelf zal hij niet meekijken, want hij wil straks het been van patiënt nummer twaalf opereren. Een eenvoudige ingreep waarbij hij eigenlijk geen extra hulp nodig heeft. En omdat de medische toestand van al onze gewonden op dit moment stabiel is, volstaat het dat er vanavond slechts één verpleger in de zaal blijft. Doran biedt aan om die shift te doen zodat ook Enya en Nuvie de kans krijgen om Kivo's propo te zien. Ook al weten zij - net als de andere inwoners van dit dorp - nog helemaal niets over dat filmpje. In stilte hoop ik dat ze niet woedend de kamer zullen uitlopen wanneer ik in beeld verschijn. Zouden ze echt bereid zijn om de propo helemaal af te kijken?

Zodra we samen met Lucas alles geregeld hebben, keren Doran en ik terug naar het huisje van de familie Morrison. Iedereen moet denken dat ik vanavond in de tent zal werken, dus kan Lucas me nu moeilijk de voormiddagdienst geven. Wat betekent dat ik vandaag een hele dag vrij heb. Al betwijfel of ik daar blij mee moet zijn, want ik voel de zenuwen voor vanavond nu al opkomen. Het duurt nog uren voordat die propo op tv wordt uitgezonden. En dat ik op dit moment helemaal niets om handen heb, maakt het eigenlijk alleen maar erger.

Ik sta net op het punt om uit pure verveling in het Wildbos te gaan wandelen wanneer een houten kar met twee paarden ervoor het dorp komt binnengereden. Na de val van district 10 heeft Milo een groep rebellen naar de Nationale Manege gestuurd om de voorraadkamers van de personeelskantine leeg te halen. We weten allemaal dat daar een grote hoeveelheid voedsel opgeslagen ligt, en dat er in dit district heel wat mensen zijn die honger lijden. Dus besloot Milo om al dat eten zo eerlijk mogelijk te laten verdelen.

"Het is natuurlijk niet genoeg om echt elke inwoner van 10 een maaltijd te geven," vertelt de koetsier terwijl we hem helpen met het uitladen van de zakken die op de kar gestapeld zijn. "Daarvoor moeten we eerst nog een paar van onze eigen kuddes slachten, en wachten tot districten 4 en 11 voedselhulp sturen. Zij zullen in ruil een lading vlees krijgen. De rebellenleiders in 13 willen zo de samenwerking tussen alle veroverde districten vergroten."

"En waarom laat Milo dan nu al een deel van het eten uit de kantine naar hier brengen?" vraag ik.

"Hij vindt dat de gewonden in de noodhospitalen extra voedsel nodig hebben," legt de koetsier uit. "Wat ik vandaag meebreng, is dus eigenlijk bedoeld voor jullie ziekenhuistent."

Vale en Iris - die intussen ook naar buiten zijn gekomen - beginnen hardop na te denken over de beste manier om al dit eten te verwerken. In de meeste zakken zitten verse groenten die we zonder koelkast niet erg lang kunnen bewaren. Dus stelt Doran voor dat we er gewoon juliennesoep van koken. Zo kunnen we alles in één gerecht bereiden en krijgen al onze patiënten straks een warme maaltijd.

Iris vraagt aan Andrew en een paar andere dorpsbewoners om thuis hun houtkachels aan te maken, want één kookpot zal zeker niet genoeg zijn. Zelf ga ik bij de pomp drie emmers water vullen. Vale en de vader van Nuvie dragen twee tafels naar buiten en zetten ze naast elkaar. Met dit mooie weer kunnen we die groenten net zo goed in de openlucht fijnsnijden. Veel gezelliger dan urenlang in een kleine kamer te zitten, vindt ook Doran.

"Nog eens bedankt om helemaal vanuit de stad tot hier te komen," zegt Iris tegen de koetsier.

"Geen probleem," antwoordt hij. "Ik denk dat jullie in dit dorp meer dan genoeg voor de opstand hebben gedaan." Dan klimt hij op zijn kar en geeft hij de paarden het teken om te vertrekken.

Samen met Doran, Vale en Nuvie's ouders ga ik rond de tafels zitten. Het zal heel wat werk vragen om al deze groenten fijn te snipperen dus we beginnen er meteen aan. Andrew wil samen met Iris naar het Wildbos gaan om de juiste kruiden te zoeken. Niemand heeft thuis bouillonblokjes liggen en we hebben toch iets nodig waarmee we de soep op smaak kunnen brengen.

Terwijl Andrew en Iris tussen de bomen verdwijnen, deelt Vale enkele schilmesjes uit. Daarna gaan we aan de slag. Het lijkt wel alsof ik weer in de Garage ben nu ik hier samen met Doran en de anderen prei, selder, wortelen en bloemkool in kleine stukjes zit te snijden. Hoewel ik dat moeilijk luidop kan zeggen, want de meeste mensen van Kivo's dorp zouden niet weten waarover ik het heb. Maar vanavond zal dat eindelijk veranderen.

Het is al na vier uur 's middags wanneer we de eerste gevulde borden aan onze patiënten geven. Gelukkig hebben we ruim genoeg gemaakt voor iedereen en blijft er zelfs nog wat soep over voor mezelf, Enya, Doran en Nuvie. Lucas en Vale vinden allebei dat wij als verplegers hard gewerkt hebben en dus zeker een extra maaltijd verdienen. Ik laat het me goed smaken, want ik weet dat ik vermagerd ben. De leren riem rond mijn middel zit nu al twee gaatjes strakker dan toen ik na de Kwelling in district 10 aankwam.

Zodra mijn bord leeg is, keer ik terug naar het huisje van Kivo's ouders. Voorlopig kan ik toch niet veel doen. Misschien is het geen slecht idee om mijn notities van de cursus verpleegkunde nog eens te herlezen. Op school in het Capitool zeiden onze leraren altijd hoe belangrijk het is om leerstof regelmatig opnieuw door te nemen. Ik wil net aan het gedeelte over verbandleer beginnen wanneer Doran mij komt halen.

"Nuvie en Enya zijn klaar met hun shift," zegt hij. "Het is beter dat je nu gewoon met mij meegaat, want iedereen moet denken dat we vanavond allebei dienst hebben. Lucas zal je wel verwittigen wanneer het bijna zes uur is."

Even later gaan Doran en ik samen richting ziekenhuistent. Daar zit Lucas al op ons te wachten. Hij stelt voor dat we alvast de operatie van vanavond voorbereiden en verdeelt de taken. Doran moet alle nodige chirurgische instrumenten klaarleggen, ik krijg de vraag om de operatietafel te ontsmetten. Intussen bepaalt Lucas zelf welke hoeveelheid verdovingsserum hij straks nodig zal hebben. Hij is net klaar met zijn berekeningen wanneer hij me laat weten dat ik mag vertrekken.

Ik bind snel een trui met lange mouwen rond mijn middel en ga dan op weg. Achter mijn rug zie ik nog hoe Doran subtiel zijn duim opsteekt, alsof hij me wil geruststellen. Natuurlijk hebben Fulvia en ik echt geprobeerd om een spotje te maken dat de familie van Kivo niet zal kwetsen. Maar toch blijft het een gok hoe de mensen in dit dorp zullen reageren.

Zodra ik tussen de bomen door het huis van Vale en Iris kan zien, vertraag ik mijn pas. Niemand mag weten dat ik hier ben. Gelukkig lijkt het erop dat de anderen al binnen in de woonkamer zitten. Voorzichtig sluip ik tot bij het venster dat - zoals afgesproken - op een kier staat. Wanneer ik me neerzet op de stapel houtblokken die vlak voor het raam ligt, bedenk ik dat Vale waarschijnlijk ook dit voor mij geregeld heeft. Van hieruit kan ik de uitzending perfect volgen zonder betrapt te worden.

Op tv begint net het journaal van zes uur. De zwaar opgemaakte presentatrice in de studio geeft eerst een overzicht van alle belangrijke nieuwsitems. Zo te horen zijn de gevechten tussen vredebewakers en rebellen op veel plaatsen nog volop bezig en kunnen er in de winkels van het Capitool nog meer tekorten verwacht worden. Maar ik merk dat ik niet erg aandachtig aan het luisteren ben. Zou Fulvia er echt in slagen om het spotje over Kivo vanavond uit te laten zenden?

Nog geen halve minuut later is het zover. Het scherm wordt plotseling zwart en we zien een goudkleurige spotgaaienspeld in beeld verschijnen, met daaronder de tekst die mijn vermoedens bevestigt. _In onze herinnering: een eerbetoon aan de slachtoffers van de Hongerspelen._ De mensen in de woonkamer van Vale en Iris beginnen zachtjes met elkaar te fluisteren. Niemand had hen verteld dat de rebellen een filmpje als dit zouden tonen, dus ze weten vast niet goed wat ze kunnen verwachten. Maar alle gesprekken vallen stil wanneer de spotgaai weer verdwijnt en plaats maakt voor andere woorden. _Kivo Morrison, District 10, 74ste_ _Hongerspelen._

Ik blijf doodnerveus zitten terwijl ik naar de officiële tributenfoto van Kivo kijk. Waarschijnlijk hebben Fulvia en Beetee nergens een andere afbeelding kunnen vinden, want gewone districtskinderen worden eigenlijk alleen gefotografeerd als ze naar de arena moeten. Meteen daarna krijgen we het oude Gerechtsgebouw van 13 te zien. De toegangsdeuren gaan open en ik kom zelf naar buiten gewandeld, gekleed in de grijze outfit die Fulvia met tijdens de opnames liet dragen. Ik zie mezelf over het vervallen plein stappen terwijl ik met mijn voet een losliggende tegel opzij duw. De camera volgt me totdat ik twintig meter verder alle dorre bladeren van de omgevallen zuil veeg en ga zitten.

Gespannen hou ik mijn adem in. Wat zullen Enya en Nuvie doen nu uitgerekend ik de hoofdrol krijg in een propo als deze? Ze zitten allebei vlak voor de tv, met de rug naar mij toe. Hun gezichten kan ik dus niet zien. Ergens verwacht ik dat ze nu boos zullen weggaan. Maar dat gebeurt niet. Ze blijven gewoon naar het scherm kijken, net als alle anderen. Dan hoor ik mijn eigen stem door de luidsprekers van de tv klinken.

"Mijn naam is Aludra Dawson en ik kom eigenlijk uit het Capitool. Sinds het begin van de oorlog woon ik bij de andere rebellen in district 13. Ik heb maandenlang als spionne gewerkt voor de geheime verzetsorganisatie van Plutarch Heavensbee, totdat de regering mij ontmaskerde en ik moest vluchten. Maar nu wil ik aan iedereen vertellen hoe Kivo Morrison er voor zorgde dat ik rebel ben geworden."

De zon verdwijnt achter een dikke wolkenbank en ik leg mijn trui over mijn schouders. Toch merk ik dat ik het helemaal niet koud heb. Daar ben ik gewoon veel te zenuwachtig voor. Ik weet wat er vlak na de intro van dit spotje volgt - hoewel Fulvia pas na mijn bezoek aan 13 de juiste beelden zou selecteren - en ik vraag me echt af hoe de inwoners van dit dorp hierop zullen reageren.

"Misschien is het beter om mijn verhaal helemaal vanaf het begin te vertellen," ga ik op tv verder. "Daarvoor moet ik jullie eerst één van de grootste geheimen uit het Capitool verklappen. In de districten denkt iedereen dat wij allemaal even rijk zijn, maar dat klopt eigenlijk niet helemaal. Ook bij ons zijn sommige mensen zo arm dat ze op straat moeten slapen."

De tv toont nu een reeks beelden uit het archief van de bewakingscamera's. Twee zwervers onder een zelfgebouwd afdakje dat uit niet meer dan enkele losse golfplaten bestaat, een bedelaar langs één van de drukste straten in de noordelijke buitenwijk, een oudere man die een rijtje vuilbakken doorzoekt totdat een patrouille vredebewakers hem hardhandig komt wegjagen. Zelf heb ik vaak genoeg met daklozen gesproken om te weten dat deze fragmenten hun situatie realistisch weergeven. Maar de mensen in de woonkamer van Vale en Iris kunnen hun eigen ogen niet geloven.

"Zijn dit echt beelden uit het Capitool?" hoor ik iemand vol onbegrip vragen. De anderen zitten nu ook druk met elkaar te fluisteren. En hoewel ik er geen woord van versta, is de kritische ondertoon in het geroezemoes me zeker niet ontgaan.

"Toch wel, kijk maar eens naar de gebouwen in de achtergrond," bevestigt Andrew. "Aludra heeft al met mij gepraat over de daklozen van het Capitool en Doran is er zelf één geweest. Maar ik denk dat ze er nu meer over wil zeggen, dus we kunnen beter luisteren."

Vreemd genoeg krijgt Andrew de hele groep weer stil met die woorden. Misschien helpt het dat hij de vader van Kivo is. Zelfs Nuvie en Enya zitten nu onafgebroken naar het scherm te kijken. Ook al hebben die twee een hekel aan mij, dit vinden ze blijkbaar interessant genoeg.

In de daaropvolgende twee minuten leg ik als voice-over uit hoe de zwervers in het Capitool leven, en waarom de districtsinwoners niet mogen weten dat ze bestaan. Op vraag van Fulvia heb ik dit gedeelte zo kort mogelijk gehouden. Want natuurlijk wil iedereen weten wat dit met de dood van Kivo te maken heeft. Maar voor ik daarover kan beginnen, moet ik eerst nog iets anders vertellen. In enkele woorden beschrijf ik de strenge wetten die daklozen tot elke prijs moeten weghouden uit het Stadscentrum. Zeker tijdens de Hongerspelen, omdat de kans dan het grootst is dat ze toch op tv zouden verschijnen. Dan verandert het beeld weer naar het oude stadsplein van district 13.

"Ik kan jullie zelf bevestigen dat onze vredebewakers echt zwevers neerschieten om die reden," zeg ik terwijl ik recht in de lens van de camera blijf kijken. "De rebellen hebben geen beelden teruggevonden van het incident in kwestie, maar ik ben ooit per ongeluk getuige geweest van zo'n executie. Ik was toen twaalf jaar oud en helemaal alleen."

Daarna praat ik over de nacht dat Annie Cresta haar Spelen won. Fulvia en Pollux hebben deze opname twee keer opnieuw moeten doen omdat ik niet uit mijn woorden kwam. Zelfs na al die jaren kost met mij nog altijd heel veel moeite om dit verhaal te vertellen. Maar ik wist dat Kivo's spotje anders niet volledig zou zijn. Die nacht was voor mij het moment waarop alles veranderde.

Dat laatste verduidelijk ik nu ook in het vervolg van het filmpje. Ik leg kort uit hoe ik later een zwerver met een manke voet leerde kennen en uiteindelijk bij de Garage belandde. Maar ik noem geen enkele naam - ook niet die van Doran - en ik vertel dat we maar één box hadden. Gelukkig begreep ook Fulvia heel goed dat ik deze leugentjes om bestwil moest vertellen. De kern van mijn verhaal blijft hetzelfde en ik wil niemand in gevaar brengen. Ook mijn ouders en vriendinnen niet. Dus herhaal ik een paar keer uitdrukkelijk dat zij nooit iets over mijn bezoekjes aan de Garage geweten hebben. Waarschijnlijk zal iedereen dat geloven, want in het Capitool is het totaal ondenkbaar dat een rijke familie hun dochter zomaar met zwervers laat omgaan. Zonder de executie - die voor mij een heel schokkende ervaring was - zou ik dus zeker geen vrijwilliger in de Garage geworden zijn. Na het voorval in de Transfer had ik geen andere keuze meer dan daklozen te helpen. Ook dat leg ik uit in het filmpje. De kans is klein dat Merope en Sirrah dit spotje te zien krijgen, want voor zo ver ik weet laat Fulvia het vandaag alleen in district 10 uitzenden. Maar mocht het ooit zo ver komen, dan hoop ik dat zij mijn beslissing misschien toch zullen begrijpen.

Dan praat ik over de dag van de vierenzeventigste Boete. Ik geef eerlijk toe dat ik op dat moment een grote fan van de Hongerspelen was, zoals vrijwel elke Capitoolinwoner. Omdat wij sinds onze kindertijd opgevoed worden met het idee dat de Spelen spannende televisie zijn en een gepaste straf voor de Donkere dagen. Zelfs in het Capitool weten we goed genoeg dat de districtsbevolking een stuk armer is dan wij - ook daarover zwijg ik niet - maar we hebben gewoon nooit geleerd om er op die manier over na te denken.

"Bij het begin van de loting wou ik vooral weten wie de twee nieuwe tributen zouden zijn," vertelt mijn stem op de achtergrond terwijl de tv nu beelden van de vierenzeventigste Boeteceremonie in district 10 toont. "Maar toen ze Kivo's naam trokken en ik zag dat hij kreupel was, merkte ik dat … ik daar eigenlijk wel moeite mee had. Hij leek te veel op de zwerver die intussen één van mijn beste vrienden was geworden. En daardoor werd Kivo voor mij een andere tribuut dan de rest."

Iedereen in de woonkamer is nu aandachtig aan het luisteren. Zelfs Andrew en Noria, hoewel zij mijn verhaal natuurlijk al kennen. Maar ik heb er nog nooit zo uitgebreid met hen over gesproken als ik nu in deze propo doe. Ik vertel dat ik eerst gewoon van de Spelen wou genieten, net als alle andere jaren. Toch bleef Kivo's gedwongen deelname mij dwars zitten. Dus nam ik me voor om hem te sponsoren.

"Het heeft lang geduurd voor ik doorhad dat ik eigenlijk mijn schuldgevoel probeerde af te kopen," vertel ik daar nu over. "En uiteindelijk los je zo het echte probleem niet op. Maar ik was er toen nog niet klaar voor om dat eerlijk aan mezelf toe te geven."

Vanaf mijn zitplaats op de houtstapel zie ik hoe de twee mannen vlak bij het raam een veelbetekenende blik wisselen. Gelukkig kijken ze niet achterom.

"Ze was beter eerder op dat idee gekomen, al is het nooit te laat om van mening te veranderen," zeggen ze tegen elkaar. Heel even vraag ik me af of ik dit als een belediging of een compliment moet beschouwen. Dan richt ik mijn ogen weer op het scherm. Nu zal er een fragment komen waarvan ik vrees dat het negatieve reacties kan uitlokken. Maar Fulvia en ik vonden allebei dat eerlijkheid heel belangrijk is in een propo als deze en dat we het dus toch moesten tonen.

Op tv verschijnen beelden die door de bewakingscamera's aan het plafond van de Nocturna gemaakt zijn, tijdens de nacht van de bosbrand. Je kan duidelijk de dansende menigte en het grote bioscoopscherm aan de achterwand zien. Messalla heeft het door mij ingesproken stuk tekst als voice-over bij deze opnames gemonteerd. Ik hoor mezelf vertellen dat het in het Capitool heel normaal is om vanuit een discotheek naar livebeelden uit de arena te kijken, en dat ik die nacht zelf met een groepje vriendinnen tussen het publiek stond. Minstens drie of vier mensen in de woonkamer beginnen afkeurend te snuiven. Maar gelukkig maakt nog steeds niemand aanstalten om weg te gaan.

"Tijdens de uitzending heb ik gewoon mee gefeest met de anderen," biecht ik op terwijl we zien hoe de Spelmakers hun eerste vuurbal afschieten. "Maar toen ik uren later thuiskwam, begon ik weer over Kivo te piekeren. Ik wist dat hij de brand overleefd had en toch kon ik hem niet uit mijn hoofd krijgen."

De bloedzoekersaanval hebben we overgeslagen in dit spotje. Kivo was één van de weinige tributen die daar geen rol in speelde. Maar Fulvia heeft wel de beelden van zijn gewonde linkerhand opnieuw gebruikt. Dat was voor mij de aanleiding om effectief sponsorgeld te storten, leg ik nu uit.

"Herinneren jullie je nog wat Vale toen zei?" vraagt Iris hardop. "Dat die ontstekingsremmer veel te duur was om met ons geld betaald te worden en dat het dus een schenking uit het Capitool moest zijn. Nu weten jullie van wie die gift kwam."

Een beetje verbaasd luister ik naar Iris' opmerking. Zegt ze dit om mij te verdedigen? Hoe dan ook ben ik wel blij met haar steun. Want zo meteen komt het gedeelte van de propo waar ik zelf het meeste moeite mee had. De dood van Kivo.

We zien een hovercraft richting arena vliegen, met in het laadruim de mutilanten die de Spelmakers gebruikt hebben. Een assistent hurkt neer voor hun kooi en laat de witte wolfjes ruiken aan het T-shirt dat Kivo tijdens de drie trainingsdagen heeft gedragen. Zo zullen ze hem als prooi herkennen. Dan wordt de hele roedel vrijgelaten vlak bij de rotsspleet waar Kivo zich verborgen hield. De mutilanten wachten geduldig af tot hij naar buiten komt om zijn waterzak opnieuw te vullen en sluiten hem langs drie kanten in zonder dat hij het merkt.

"Dit is de allereerste keer dat ik deze beelden zie, want tot nu toe weigerde ik altijd om ernaar te kijken. Zelfs de live-uitzending heb ik gemist," gaat mijn voice-over verder. In een paar woorden vertel ik dat ik die ochtend gewoon thuis was, en dat ik mezelf er echt niet toe kon brengen om dit gevecht te volgen. Ook al durfde ik niets tegen mijn ouders te zeggen. Ik zag maar één oplossing. Vomito, het braakmiddel dat we in het Capitool vaak tijdens feestjes gebruiken.

"Hoewel ik wist dat het gevaarlijk was, heb ik toen een bijna halfvolle fles van dat spul tot op de bodem leeggedronken," zeg ik met trillende stem. "Ik wou echt ziek worden, zodat ik een excuus had om geen tv te hoeven kijken. En reken maar dat het werkte."

We zien nu hoe de mutilanten tot de aanval overgaan. Kivo's blik verstart wanneer de witte wolfjes met hun onnatuurlijke rode ogen plotseling uit het struikgewas tevoorschijn komen. Hij kan niet terug naar zijn schuilplaats, want de dieren versperren hem de weg. Dus laat hij alles vallen en zet hij het op een lopen. Meteen zit de hele roedel hem op de hielen. Ademloos kijk ik door het raam toe hoe de wolfjes hem regelmatig dicht genoeg naderen om naar zijn enkels te happen, maar nooit echt bijten. Deze dieren zijn gekweekt met het instinct om hun slachtoffer voor zich uit te drijven. Niet om hem te doden. Al betwijfel ik of Kivo dat ook beseft, want hij blijft rennen zo hard hij kan. Misschien was hij gewoon te bang om helder na te kunnen denken. Maar deze vlucht over oneffen terrein is duidelijk te veel voor zijn manke voet. _Doran heeft ook nooit lange afstanden kunnen lopen,_ denk ik bij mezelf. _Toen we uit Messalla's appartement gevlucht zijn, hield hij het op het einde ook nauwelijks vol._

De mutilanten vertragen hun tempo pas wanneer Kivo bij het plateau is. Hij strompelt met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht het bos uit en blijft hijgend staan terwijl de wolfjes achter zijn rug weer tussen de bomen verdwijnen. Hun taak zit erop. De Beroepstroep is vlakbij, want blijkbaar hadden de Spelmakers een tweede groep mutilanten achter hen aan gestuurd. Zij willen dat de tributen elkaar zullen tegenkomen. Wonder, Cato en Clove controleren hun wapens en speuren voorzichtig de omgeving af. Als Beroeps weten ze ongetwijfeld dat de witte wolfjes hen met een reden naar deze plek gejaagd hebben. Iets dat Kivo nu ook beseft, want hij hinkt terug naar de bosrand en raapt een losliggende tak op waar een vrij scherpe punt aan zit. Zelfs al zijn er nog steeds geen menselijke vijanden te zien. Maar amper een halve minuut later is het dan toch zover. De Beroeps verlaten het bos en komen oog in oog te staan met Kivo.

Enya slaat haar beide handen voor haar gezicht terwijl Nuvie een arm rond de schouders van haar beste vriendin legt. Noria had al verteld dat ze echt niet meer in staat was om verder te kijken nadat haar broer vermoord was. En blijkbaar kan ze het ook nu niet aan om deze scène opnieuw te zien. Eigenlijk betwijfel ik of ik dat zelf wel wil. Maar om één of andere reden blijf ik roerloos op de houtstapel zitten terwijl het gevecht tussen Kivo en de Beroepstroep begint.

Al vanaf het eerste moment is het een ongelijke strijd. Kivo moet het in zijn eentje opnemen tegen drie tributen die veel sterker zijn dan hij. Met alleen een houten stok als wapen terwijl zijn tegenstanders zwaarden en messen hebben. Toch blijft hij zich dapper verweren, net zoals pap vorige zomer al zei. Misschien had hij Enya beloofd om terug te komen. Hij ontwijkt de eerste twee messen die Clove gooit en slaagt er zelfs in om Wonder aan de bovenarm te verwonden wanneer die hem in een houdgreep probeert te klemmen. Maar we weten allemaal dat Kivo nooit zal winnen. Wanneer Cato Kivo onderuit haalt door hard tegen zijn zwakke been te trappen, is het afgelopen. Hij heft zijn zwaard en maakt er met één welgemikte houw een einde aan.

"Het gevecht zelf heb ik niet gezien omdat ik toen al kotsmisselijk in bed lag," gaat mijn stem verder. "Maar vanuit mijn slaapkamer hoorde ik wel het kanonschot. En tegelijk wist ik dat Kivo gestorven was vanwege zijn handicap. Caesar Flickerman had in de aankondiging van dit gevecht bijna letterlijk gezegd dat de Spelmakers liever geen kreupele tribuut zagen winnen. Omdat één van mijn beste vrienden zelf een manke voet heeft, kon ik dat alleen maar walgelijk vinden."

Het oude stadsplein van district 13 komt opnieuw in beeld. Nu ziet iedereen mij vertellen hoe ik de dagen na Kivo's dood heb doorgebracht. Eerst was ik te ziek om uit bed te komen en heb ik vooral heel veel liggen piekeren. Daarna ging ik praten met mensen die ik vertrouwde. Dennis en Alcyone noem ik nog steeds niet bij naam, al geef ik wel toe dat Finnick bij mij op bezoek is geweest. Maar de reden daarvoor verzwijg ik. Volgens Fulvia zou het te lang duren om in dit spotje uit te leggen hoe winnaars verkocht worden aan rijke capitoolinwoners, en ik denk zelf ook niet dat zoiets in dit dorp de juiste indruk zou geven.

"Finnick heeft mij heel wat verteld over het leven in de districten. Natuurlijk wist ik allang dat zij een stuk armer zijn dan wij, maar ik had nooit gedacht dat het zo erg was. En na die overdosis vomito heb ik lang genoeg moeten vasten om te weten hoe honger aanvoelt. Zo snapte ik eindelijk echt wat jullie in de districten doormaken."

In een paar woorden leg ik nu uit dat ik steeds meer begon te twijfelen aan het hele idee dat de schuld voor de Donkere Dagen bij de districten lag, en hoe ik zelf ook een tegenstander van de Hongerspelen werd. Toen kwam het moment waarop ik de eerste geruchten hoorde over districtsinwoners die zich in het geheim verenigden tegen het Capitool. Op aanraden van Fulvia noem ik geen echte details - dat is veiliger voor Fagetri en de Garage - al geef ik wel eerlijk toe dat ik op het punt gestaan heb om alles aan mijn ouders te vertellen. Iets wat ik uiteindelijk toch niet deed.

"Misschien koos ik onbewust eigenlijk al de kant van de rebellen. Maar het duurde tot de finale van de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen voordat ik dat zelf besefte."

De tv toont nu enkele fragmenten uit de arena. We zien Katniss en Peeta samen bovenop de Hoorn des Overvloeds zitten. Fulvia heeft er met opzet voor gekozen om de beelden van de mutilanten die Cato levend verscheuren gewoon weg te laten. Ze zouden hier toch weinig toevoegen. Mijn voice-over vertelt nu hoe ik die nacht alleen thuis was en onmogelijk kon slapen. In de plaats daarvan heb ik heel lang en heel grondig nagedacht. Totdat ik vastbesloten was om zelf ook tegen de regering van president Snow te gaan vechten.

"Ik had dus twee redenen om me bij de rebellen aan te sluiten," zeg ik terwijl ik voor een laatste keer in beeld kom. "Ten eerste wil ik dat er een einde komt aan de Hongerspelen, en aan de armoede in de districten. Maar ik ben ook boos om de manier waarop daklozen en anderen die wat pech hebben in hun leven bij ons behandeld worden. En daar is de regering verantwoordelijk voor. Want zij doen helemaal niets voor zulke mensen. Het Capitool is helemaal niet zo geweldig als president Snow jullie wil laten geloven."

De camera volgt me terwijl ik opsta en over het plein van district 13 wandel. Vlak voordat ik opnieuw het Gerechtsgebouw binnenga, draai ik me nog even om.

"Ook al ben ik halsoverkop uit het Capitool moeten wegvluchten met alleen een rugzak bij me, ik heb nog altijd geen spijt van mijn keuze om rebel te worden. Niemand heeft ooit geweten dat ik voor Plutarch spioneerde en stiekem bij een daklozenorganisatie werkte. Zelfs mijn beste vriendinnen niet. Maar ik ben ervan overtuigd dat deze beslissing de juiste was. Het enige waar ik me schuldig over voel, is dat ik mijn ouders bijna twee jaar lang bedrogen heb."

Vanaf de houtstapel kijk ik gespannen toe. Dit is het laatste fragment uit de propo waarin ik zelf te zien ben. Fulvia en ik waren het allebei eens over de vraag wat het eindbeeld moest worden, en zelfs Pollux gaf aan dat hij het een goed idee vond. Maar wat zullen de mensen in de woonkamer ervan zeggen?

Op tv verschijnt nu de foto van het winterkruid bij Kivo's merksteen. Ik hoor mezelf als voice-over vertellen dat mijn ouders vorige lente een reis naar de vierenzeventigste arena geboekt hadden, en hoe ik die bloemen op de laatste dag van de vakantie zelf ging neerleggen zonder dat iemand anders het wist. Waarna ik mijn holo tevoorschijn haalde en er een foto van nam.

"Ook al hoopte ik ergens wel dat de rebellen er misschien toch iets mee zouden kunnen doen, ik heb die foto niet gemaakt vanuit de redenering dat hij speciaal voor deze propo gebruikt zou worden," zegt mijn stem op de achtergrond. "Want toen hadden ze het idee van de 'in-onze-herinnering'-spotjes nog niet bedacht. Eigenlijk deed ik het grotendeels om te bewijzen dat Kivo voor mij echt iets betekende. Ik heb nooit met hem gesproken en hij heeft zelfs niet eens geweten dat ik besta. Maar wat Katniss voor de meeste andere rebellen is, is Kivo voor mij. Dankzij hem - hoe onbelangrijk de Spelmakers hem ook vonden - ben ik van een rijke capitooltiener veranderd in één van Panems jongste spionnen. En juist daarom zal ik hem nooit kunnen vergeten."

Het scherm wordt opnieuw zwart. Midden in het beeld zien we de bekende spotgaaienspeld staan. Die vat vlam en blijft zeker tien seconden lang branden totdat de vogel zich uit de gouden ring losmaakt. Daarna slaat hij zijn vleugels breed uit, alsof hij eindelijk vrij is. Tegelijkertijd doen de mensen van Kivo's dorp iets dat ik helemaal niet had verwacht.

Nog voordat de spotgaai uit beeld verdwenen is, steekt bijna iedereen in de kamer de drie vingers van zijn rechterhand omhoog. Ik weet intussen dat dit rebellensymbool uit district 12 komt, en ook wat het eigenlijk echt wil zeggen. Ergens achteraan in de kamer - dicht bij de deur - begint één vrouw luid te snikken. Vanaf hier kan ik haar niet zien, maar ik herken de stem van Noria.

Dan verdwijnt de spotgaai abrupt uit beeld en zien we een presentatrice verschijnen die enthousiast commentaar geeft bij één of andere extravagante modeshow. De rebellen hebben het televisiekanaal weer teruggegeven aan het Capitool en blijkbaar is het avondjournaal al afgelopen. Iris zet snel de tv uit, want natuurlijk is niemand geïnteresseerd in een programma als dit.

Het is nu stil in de woonkamer. Toch kan ik zelfs zonder woorden voelen wat de inwoners van Kivo's dorp denken. Vale en Iris hadden hen niet op voorhand verteld dat district 13 deze propo zou uitzenden. Maar nu weet ik dat ze het spotje over Kivo - en dus ook mijn persoonlijke bijdrage eraan - goedgekeurd hebben. Pas na een paar ogenblikken snap ik waarom ik me ineens zo opgelucht voel. Voor de allereerste keer sinds ik hier aangekomen ben, durf ik erin te geloven dat deze mensen mij misschien ooit echt zullen aanvaarden.

* * *

 **En daarmee zit het vijftiende hoofdstuk van dit verhaal erop. Ook al zijn er deze keer niet zo veel echt spectaculaire dingen gebeurd, toch denk ik dat dit een belangrijk hoofdstuk is in mijn verhaal. De 'In onze herinnering'-propo van Kivo werd eindelijk voor de eerste keer op tv uitgezonden. Sluit het spotje ongeveer aan bij wat jullie na hoofdstuk 9 verwacht hadden? Hoewel ik het natuurlijk niet overal kon vermijden, heb ik bij het schrijven van dit stuk geprobeerd om niet te veel in herhaling te vallen. Wij weten al heel lang waarom Aludra rebel wou worden. Maar voor de meeste inwoners van district 10 is deze informatie nieuw en ik wou toch graag tonen hoe het spotje precies in elkaar zat.**

 **Verder was dit ook de eerste keer dat jullie de sterfscène van Kivo konden lezen, want die heb ik in mijn vorige verhalen altijd doelbewust overgeslagen omdat Aludra deze beelden nog nooit gezien had. Maar nu kwam - vond ik - het ideale moment om dit toch eens wat uitgebreider te beschrijven. Dus hier heb ik opnieuw dezelfde vraag: was het min of meer zoals jullie verwacht hadden?**

 **Het idee van een amberkleurige zak om een infuus met lichtgevoelig medicijn tegen de zon te beschermen, komt uit de cursussen verpleegkunde van mijn zus. Eerst wou ik dit detail in de scène met Gerry gebruiken, maar uiteindelijk leek dat mij toch nog niet het juiste moment. Ik vond het logischer om het uit te stellen tot na de treinoverval, wanneer de rebellen meer en betere medicijnen in voorraad hebben. Op mijn Tumblr vinden jullie een foto van zo'n amberkleurige zak.**


	16. Schaamte

HOOFDSTUK 16: SCHAAMTE

Met de vier grote plastieken zakken over mijn linkerarm gelegd wandel ik achter Enya aan door het Wildbos. Ze hurkt neer bij een lage struik en plukt snel een paar blaadjes die ze bij de andere kruiden in haar rieten mandje legt. Daarna gaat ze weer verder zonder haar pas te vertragen. We moeten nog minstens een kwartier stappen voordat we bij de Feestweide komen en Lucas wil graag dat we rond de middag weer in het dorp zijn.

Eigenlijk vraag ik me al een hele tijd af waarom Iris mij en Enya samen op pad stuurt. Iedereen weet dat wij elkaar niet kunnen luchten, en toch heeft ze uitgerekend ons voor deze opdracht aangeduid. De ouders van Nuvie willen vandaag brandnetelsoep maken voor alle gewonden in onze ziekenhuistent. Enya en ik moeten nu de nodige ingrediënten verzamelen, dus zitten we voor minstens twee uur met elkaar opgescheept. Waarschijnlijk zelfs langer.

Al moet ik toegeven dat Enya voorlopig vrij normaal tegen mij doet. Ze spreekt weinig, maar we hebben sinds ons vertrek uit het dorp nog geen enkele keer ruzie gemaakt. Eigenlijk lijkt het wel alsof Enya er met haar gedachten niet helemaal bij is. Misschien zit ze ergens over te piekeren zonder dat ze het tegen mij wil zeggen. Om één of andere reden moet ik weer aan vannacht denken. Gisteren ben ik na het avondeten meteen gaan slapen. Maar een paar uur later werd ik wakker van Enya's gestommel. Ook al probeerde ze om geen lawaai te maken, ik heb duidelijk gehoord hoe ze de ladder van onze hooizolder beklom en in bed kroop. Volgens mij heeft ze zelfs eerst nog haar schoenen uitgetrokken. Wat betekent dat ze echt naar buiten is geweest. Het is mij een raadsel wat Enya daar midden in de nacht te zoeken had, tenzij ze gewoon naar de WC wilde.

"Ligt dat brandnetelveld vlak naast de Feestweide?" vraag ik uiteindelijk om de stilte te doorbreken.

"Nee, een meter of honderd verderop. We plukken daar al jaren omdat er geen kleefkruid groeit."

 _Mooi zo,_ denk ik in mezelf. Bij de brandnetels achter Alcyone's garagebox stond altijd een massa kleefkruid en stiekem vond ik het heel irritant om dat spul na het plukken tussen de netels uit te moeten vissen. Het blijft echt overal tegen plakken. Ik lette er goed op dat er nooit iets aan mijn kleren hing als ik thuiskwam, want dan zouden mijn ouders zeker gevraagd hebben waar ik was geweest. In de netjes aangelegde parken van het Capitool zie je nergens onkruid. De groendienst maait daar vaak genoeg. Ik bots bijna tegen Enya aan wanneer ze onverwachts blijf staan en voorover buigt om een klein plantje met wortel en al uit de grond te trekken.

"Ah, gelukkig. Ik was bang dat we het niet meer zouden vinden en de soep smaakt er veel beter door."

"Hoe ken jij al die kruiden?" wil ik weten.

"Van mijn broer," antwoordt Enya nogal kortaf. Daarna vertelt ze dat Kivo eigenlijk erg goed kon koken. Vroeger was hij meestal degene die bij de familie Morrison voor het eten zorgde. De mensen van dit dorp zijn natuurlijk te arm om bouillonblokjes te kopen, dus moeten ze hun gerechten op een andere manier kruiden. Kivo heeft ooit een hele zomer lang geëxperimenteerd met alle eetbare plantjes die hij in het Wildbos kon vinden. Totdat hij de juiste combinatie ontdekt had. Sindsdien maakt iedereen brandnetelsoep op zijn manier.

"Dat hebben wij in het Capitool nooit geweten. Stom, want bij ons kan een goede kok veel geld verdienen," flap ik er zonder nadenken uit. "Maar de Spelmakers wilden natuurlijk alleen maar zijn manke been zien. Typisch onze regering, altijd kijken naar wat iemand _niet_ kan. En daar heb ik schoon genoeg van. Ze zouden beter rekening houden met de dingen die je wel nog kunt."

Het volgende moment moet ik echt mijn best doen om mijn beide handen niet strak voor mijn mond te slaan. Ook al is het allemaal waar, ik weet zeker dat ik iets verschrikkelijks doms heb gezegd. Nu zal Enya ongetwijfeld in woede uitbarsten. Maar vreemd genoeg gebeurt dat niet.

"Ik wou dat de anderen in het Capitool er ook zo over dachten," mompelt ze stilletjes. Dan begint ze haastig de kruiden in haar mandje te herschikken. Misschien praatte Enya meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen mij, al heb ik duidelijk verstaan wat ze zei. En de tranen in haar ogen zijn me ook niet ontgaan. _Zou ze echt geloven dat Kivo voor mij meer waard was dan zijn handicap?_ vraag ik me af terwijl ik naar haar rug kijk. Maar ik weet dat ik Enya nu beter gewoon met rust laat. Dus loop ik zwijgend achter haar aan wanneer ze zich omdraait om verder te wandelen.

Even later komen we bij de Feestweide, een rechthoekig stuk grasland van minstens driehonderd meter lang en vijftig meter breed dat midden in het Wildbos ligt. Normaal gezien zouden alle achttienjarigen van het district hier over een tweetal weken verzamelen om te vieren dat ze volwassen zijn. Maar Milo heeft beslist dat het Feest dit jaar niet doorgaat. De gevechten in 10 zijn nog maar net voorbij en heel wat gebouwen zijn tot puin herleid. Het zal meer dan genoeg moeite kosten om het normale leven weer op gang te krijgen. Gelukkig mag de groep van dit jaar zich volgende zomer gewoon aansluiten bij de jongeren die dan achttien zullen worden. Op die manier kunnen ze over twaalf maanden toch meedoen aan het feest waar alle kinderen in dit district heel hun leven naar uitkijken.

"Heb je alles bij je?" vraagt Enya zodra we de weide zijn overgestoken. "Ik ben echt niet van plan om met mijn blote handen brandnetels te plukken."

Voor alle zekerheid kijk ik nog eens in de grootste zak die Iris mij heeft gegeven. Helemaal onderin liggen twee paar handschoenen, een schaar en een mes. Eigenlijk een scalpel van Lucas die door het vele gebruik te bot was geworden om er patiënten mee te kunnen opereren. Gelukkig hebben we na de treinoverval nieuwe chirurgische instrumenten gekregen.

We lopen nog een kort stukje tussen de bomen en komen dan bij het brandnetelveld. Ook al is hier deze zomer al vier of vijf keer geoogst door de mensen uit Kivo's dorp, er blijven nog meer dan genoeg planten over. Enya zet haar kruidenmandje voorzichtig op de grond en ik geef haar de schaar, samen met een paar handschoenen. Dan gaan we allebei aan de slag.

"We kunnen nu best gewoon hele planten afsnijden en straks de laatste zak met alleen losse bladeren vullen," stelt Enya voor. Al maakt de toon in haar stem duidelijk dat ik haar beter niet tegenspreek. "Brandnetelsoep is altijd lekkerder als er meer bladeren dan stengels in zitten."

"Dat heb ik zelf ook al gemerkt," antwoord ik. "Je hebt stengels nodig om de soep dik genoeg te krijgen, maar ze zijn nogal taai."

"Hoe weet jij dat?" vraagt Enya verbaasd.

"Toevallig ontdekt toen ik in de Garage brandnetelsoep maakte," leg ik uit. "Achter onze box lag een veldje waar veel netels stonden. Ik was benieuwd hoe het zou smaken, want daarvoor had ik nog nooit zo'n soep gegeten."

"Dat dacht ik wel," mompelt Enya met een minachtende ondertoon in haar stem. "Dat jullie in het Capitool brandnetels als districtsvoer zouden zien."

"Ik vond het anders best wel lekker," antwoord ik verdedigend. "En de klanten van de Garage ook. Ze hebben mij zelfs gevraagd om die soep nog eens te maken, al had ik pas na de derde keer door dat je er meer bladeren bij moet doen."

Een paar minuten lang gaan we zwijgend door met ons werk. Pas nu valt het mij op hoe stil het hier is. Thuis hoorde je altijd het geraas van voorbijrijdende auto's, ook als je midden in een park zat. Maar de enige geluiden in het Wildbos komen van fluitende vogels - er zitten zelfs spotgaaien tussen - en de wind die door de bomen waait.

"Hoeveel mensen kwamen er eigenlijk naar de Garage?" vraagt Enya aarzelend wanneer we onze eerste lading netels in één van de zakken steken.

"Niet zo veel. Een stuk of vijfentwintig, denk ik. En daarvan waren er maar tien of elf die we echt bijna elke dag zagen. Je mocht er alleen maar binnen als één van de vaste bezoekers je de eerste paar keer meenam. Dat deden we om onbetrouwbare mensen weg te houden, want we waren altijd bang voor problemen met de vredebewakers."

"Jammer dat ze die box gesloten hebben. Jullie Garage is het enige goede dat ik ooit hoorde vertellen over het Capitool," zegt Enya. "Nooit gedacht dat ik zoiets nog zou meemaken."

Heel even vraag ik me af of ik me nu beledigd moet voelen. Maar toch betwijfel ik of Enya's opmerking echt wel hatelijk bedoeld was. Het klonk eerder alsof ze het verdwijnen van de Garage inderdaad spijtig vindt. Opeens besluit ik om gewoon eerlijk tegen haar te zijn. Enya zal dit soort dingen nooit aan vredebewakers doorgeven, daar ben ik echt wel zeker van. Dus kan ik haar gerust meer vertellen dan ik in de propo - die door duizenden mensen bekeken werd - heb gedaan.

"Eigenlijk waren er drie boxen in plaats van één," antwoord ik. "We wisten dat we vroeg of laat moeilijkheden konden krijgen, dus zo was het veiliger. Volgens mij weet de regering nog steeds niets over die twee andere garages."

"Drie boxen?" vraagt Enya. "Moesten jullie dan altijd verhuizen? En kwamen jullie vaak samen?"

Terwijl we verdergaan met het afsnijden van brandnetels, begin ik over mijn werk in de Garage te praten. Enya wil weten wat we daar precies deden. Dus leg ik haar uit dat we vooral veel naar de verhalen van onze klanten luisterden en dat we meestal ook een warme maaltijd klaarmaakten. Soms zelfs met dingen die uit een afvalcontainer waren gehaald. Geen enkele bezoeker heeft daar ooit over geklaagd. Vrijwel alle daklozen leven van de overschotten die ze kunnen verzamelen en ze hebben wel andere zorgen aan hun hoofd. Ik geef geduldig antwoord op elke vraag die Enya mij stelt, want om één of andere reden lijkt ons gesprek voor haar erg belangrijk te zijn.

"Ik ben een paar keer 's nachts met Doran meegegaan om de vuilbakken te doorzoeken," vertel ik nadat we onze tweede zak helemaal gevuld hebben. "Daarom vond ik het ook niet vies toen we in onze ziekenhuiskeuken afval van de paardenkantine moesten gebruiken."

Enya kijkt me een beetje verbaasd aan wanneer ik dat zeg. Tijdens mijn eerste dagen in district 10 pestte ze me vaak genoeg met het feit dat we hier regelmatig dingen eten die uit een vuilnisbak komen. En ook al heeft iedereen intussen op tv kunnen zien hoe ik thuis ooit zelf een zak aardappelen uit een afvalcontainer haalde, volgens mij heeft ze nooit de moeite genomen om daar echt verder over door te denken.

"Wie waren jullie klanten?" vraagt ze na een paar seconden stilte. "Ik bedoel, wat voor soort mensen zagen jullie vooral?"

"De meeste zijn bij ons terechtgekomen omdat ze hun werk kwijtgeraakt waren. In het Capitool krijg je hooguit zes weken uitkering en onze vakbond stelt eigenlijk ook niet veel voor. Die doet toch gewoon wat de regering wil."

"Maar bij jullie is er tenminste nog een vakbond," antwoordt Enya bits. "En wij zitten direct zonder geld als we geen werk hebben. Niet pas na zes weken."

Met een nijdige beweging haal ik het mes door de tros brandnetels die ik net wou lossnijden. De inwoners van mijn stad hebben inderdaad weinig reden tot klagen als je het vergelijkt met wat er in de districten gebeurt. Maar toch kan het leven bij ons ook hard zijn voor wie pech heeft. Iets wat Enya waarschijnlijk nooit helemaal zal begrijpen. Of toch? Daarnet leek ze echt te luisteren naar wat ik over de Garage vertelde. Ze heeft zelfs een paar dingen opnieuw gevraagd. _Net als bij een verhoor,_ schiet het opeens door mijn hoofd. Tijdens onze spionnenopleiding heeft Fulvia uitgelegd hoe vredebewakers tewerk gaan om informatie uit een verdachte los te krijgen. Ze stellen soms met opzet na een kwartier nog eens dezelfde vraag. Voor een leugenaar is het dan moeilijk om niet door de mand te vallen. Je moet goed onthouden wat je eerder gezegd had en dat exact kunnen herhalen. Zou Enya nu iets gelijkaardigs aan het proberen zijn? Misschien wil ze zeker weten dat ik haar de waarheid vertel over de Garage. Ook al is dat precies wat ik tot nu toe heb gedaan.

"Veel klanten vertellen ons na een paar bezoeken zelf waarom ze dakloos geworden zijn," zeg ik om het gesprek weer op gang te brengen. "Maar voor sommigen is het moeilijk om erover te praten. We hebben bijvoorbeeld een vrouw die avox is en het niets eens durft op te schrijven."

"Ik wist eigenlijk niet eens wat avoxen waren voordat jij er gisteren in dat filmpje over begon," reageert Enya.

Heel even vraag ik me af hoe dat kan. Er zijn ruim genoeg mensen die deze straf krijgen. Maar dan herinner ik me hoe Katniss ooit in een interview vertelde dat ze pas voor de eerste keer avoxen zag toen ze als tribuut naar het Capitool ging. Enya vindt het vast maar niks dat de regering dit soort wrede straffen uitvoert. Of zou ze waarderen dat wij die mensen toch binnenlieten in de Garage?

Zodra we drie zakken vol brandnetels hebben verzameld, beginnen we met het plukken van aparte bladeren. Gelukkig zijn we met zijn tweeën en schiet het werk dus goed op. Dit zal straks ongetwijfeld een lekkere soep worden. Zeker met al die kruiden erbij. Net wanneer ik me bedenk dat we stilaan wel genoeg bladeren hebben - ook onze vierde zak is zo goed als vol - stelt Enya een nieuwe vraag.

"De zwervers in de Garage …" zegt ze aarzelend. "Wat vonden zij eigenlijk van de Hongerspelen?"

"O, die waren er allemaal tegen," antwoord ik eerlijk. "Ze wisten maar al te goed hoe het voelde om in de kou te slapen en altijd opgejaagd te worden. Volgens mij dachten zij er gewoon beter over na dan ik omdat ze zelf zo veel problemen hadden. En dat jouw broer met zijn manke voet moest meedoen, vonden ze al helemaal niks."

Meteen krijg ik spijt van die laatste paar woorden. Want ik weet dat ik me op glad ijs begeven heb door uitgerekend nu over Kivo te beginnen.

"Wat zeiden ze dan?" vraagt Enya gespannen.

Mijn gedachten gaan terug naar het vierenzeventigste Straatfestival. In het kort vertel ik Enya hoe ik na het einde van de tributeninterviews toevallig Dennis en zijn vrouw tegenkwam. Alcyone liet duidelijk merken dat ze boos was omdat er kinderen zoals Rue en Kivo in de Spelen zaten. Maar ze wisten allebei dat het toen nog te vroeg was om mij hun mening op te dringen, iets wat ze later tijdens ons gesprek bij hen thuis eerlijk aan mij hebben gezegd. Dennis beweerde dat het ook bij hem en Alcyone erg lang geduurd had voordat ze begrepen hoe wreed de spelen eigenlijk zijn. En Alcyone vertelde zelfs dat zij vroeger heel wat keren in de Nocturna was geweest om live te kunnen zien hoe de tributen stierven. Tot nu toe heeft Enya al bij al nog vrij rustig naar mijn verhaal geluisterd. Maar na die laatste opmerking gaat het toch nog fout.

"Het kan jullie dus echt niets schelen, hè," sist ze woedend. "Vanuit het veilige Capitool toekijken hoe de tributen in de arena voor hun leven vechten. Jij maakte er zelfs nog een feestje van. Lekker met je vriendinnen drinken en dansen terwijl er alweer iemand wordt doodgemarteld!"

Ik schrik zo van haar uitval dat ik niet verder kom dan wat onsamenhangend gestamel.

"Ik eh, ik-"

"Laat me met rust," snauwt Enya. Met een boos gebaar gooit ze haar schaar in één van de vier volle zakken. Dan raapt ze het kruidenmandje op dat nog steeds vlak voor haar voeten staat en draait ze zich demonstratief om. Gelukkig hebben we intussen ruim genoeg bladeren verzameld. Nu verder blijven plukken zie ik helemaal niet zitten.

Zonder nog een woord te zeggen tilt Enya twee zakken van de grond en begint ze in de richting van de Feestweide te lopen. Ik volg haar snel met de rest van onze brandnetels, want dit deel van het Wildbos ken ik niet goed genoeg om alleen terug naar het dorp te gaan. In mijn haast struikel ik over een omhoogstekende wortel en het scheelt geen haar of ik beland met veel geritsel tussen de struiken. Mijn rok blijft hangen aan een paar takken die vol doornen zitten. Ik heb twee handen nodig om ze los te trekken. Maar Enya blijft gewoon stevig doorstappen zonder ook maar één keer achterom te kijken.

 _Onze zoveelste ruzie_ , denk ik ontmoedigd terwijl ik achter haar aan ren. Hoe kan ik haar uitleggen dat het als capitoolinwoner heel normaal is om de Spelen in een discotheek te volgen, en dat Alcyone en ik vroeger gewoon niet beter wisten? Al snap ik wel waarom Enya nu zo kwaad is op mij. Haar broer moest die nacht op de vlucht voor een enorme bosbrand - met een mank been dan nog - en ik heb vanuit een feestvierende mensenmassa toegekeken. Je zou voor minder boos worden. En tegelijk voel ik weer de schaamte opkomen omdat ik daar ooit zelf aan heb meegedaan.

We zijn de Feestweide al bijna overgestoken wanneer ik Enya eindelijk inhaal. Toch durf ik niet naast haar te gaan lopen. De kans is veel te groot dat ze mij opnieuw begint uit te schelden. Ik kijk naar haar rug en hoor haar een paar keer een vreemd, snuivend geluid maken. Zou ze nu aan het huilen zijn? Het lijkt wel alsof haar echte woede al wat gezakt is. Maar ik weet dat ik voorlopig beter mijn mond hou.

Minstens een kwartier lang zetten we zwijgend onze weg verder. Pas wanneer we bij een kleine open plek in het bos komen, blijft Enya staan om naar een groepje appelbomen te kijken. Eigenlijk is het nu wat te vroeg om hier al te plukken. De meeste appels zijn nog helemaal groen. Toch hangen er recht boven ons twee exemplaren die iets rijper lijken dan de rest. Enya zet de zakken met brandnetels opzij en strekt haar armen. Maar zelfs als ze daarna ook op haar tenen gaat staan, komt ze minstens twintig centimeter te kort.

"Ik kan er niet bij. Probeer jij eens?"

Gelukkig ben ik een stuk groter dan Enya. Ik rek me zo ver mogelijk uit en trek de tak een beetje naar beneden. Even later houd ik beide appels in mijn handen. Enya kiest er één uit en stelt voor dat we ze gewoon tijdens het wandelen opeten. Als we nu flink doorstappen, kunnen we rond het middaguur weer in het dorp zijn.

Ik zet mijn tanden in de appel en neem een eerste hap. Het kost mij heel wat moeite om mijn gezicht in de plooi te houden, want deze zure smaak ben ik niet gewend. De winkels van het Capitool verkopen hun fruit pas als het echt volledig rijp is. Maar ik heb honger - na het ontbijt zijn we direct op pad gegaan - en in district 10 klaag je best niet te veel over een detail als dit. Dus besluit ik om mijn appel gewoon helemaal op te eten. Ik sta net op het punt om het afgekloven klokhuis in de struiken te gooien wanneer me een vreemde gedachte te binnen schiet.

Enya heeft die appels door mij laten plukken. Eerlijk gezegd had ik verwacht dat ze nog liever zelf met de grootste moeite in de boom zou klimmen in plaats van mijn hulp te vragen. Zeker als je bedenkt waarom we zoveel in lengte verschillen. Ik kreeg thuis altijd genoeg te eten en zij niet. Maar eigenlijk was vandaag de eerste keer dat Enya min of meer normaal tegen mij deed. Het meeste van wat ze daarstraks zei, was vooral tegen het Capitool gericht en niet echt tegen mij persoonlijk. Behalve natuurlijk onze ruzie over de Nocturna. En misschien had ik die toch vooral aan mezelf te danken.

 _Zouden Vale en Iris dan toch gelijk krijgen?_ vraag ik me af zodra de daken van het dorp weer in zicht komen. Ik weet dat Enya en Nuvie de propo over Kivo van begin tot einde gezien hebben, want gisterenavond is er niemand weggegaan tijdens de uitzending. Al betwijfel ik nog steeds of je met zo'n filmpje echt iemands mening kan veranderen.

* * *

Het is al tien na twaalf 's middags wanneer Enya en ik het dorp binnen wandelen. Enya loopt rechtstreeks door naar het huisje van Nuvie's ouders om onze brandnetels af te geven. Zelf ga ik even langs bij Vale en Iris. Zij bewaren in hun keuken de enige mixer van het hele dorp, een eenvoudig model dat op batterijen werkt en door iedereen gebruikt mag worden. Wanneer ik aanklop, is het Iris die de deur opendoet. Ik wacht in de woonkamer terwijl zij de mixer gaat halen en kijk met een half oog naar de tv. Blijkbaar is er net een modeprogramma bezig. Maar ik kan me niet voorstellen dat Iris speciaal hiervoor de televisie opzet.

"Hebben de rebellen nog iets uitgezonden?" vraag ik haar wanneer ze in de deuropening verschijnt met de mixer in haar handen.

"Alleen herhalingen. Daarstraks lieten ze het bezoek van Katniss bij de gewonden van district 8 nog eens opnieuw zien. En je hebt net een fragment gemist waar je zelf in zat. Iets met een reeks lessen voor rebellen die vanuit een ander district naar 13 gevlucht zijn."

"Zou best kunnen," antwoord ik. "Fulvia heeft me in de school gefilmd nadat we klaar waren met Kivo's propo."

Het is niet moeilijk te raden waarom die beelden uitgerekend nu op tv komen. Waarschijnlijk heeft Fulvia zelf aan Beetee gevraagd om ze vandaag te tonen. De regering moet denken dat ik echt in district 13 woon. Ook al zijn de gevechten bij ons nu voorbij, dit blijft voorlopig toch het veiligste voor iedereen. Zeker nu duizenden mensen het 'In onze herinnering' - spotje van Kivo gezien hebben.

"Waar is Vale eigenlijk?" vraag ik terwijl ik de mixer van Iris overneem.

"Die is een uur of twee geleden samen met Doran naar de stad vertrokken. Milo heeft een vergadering bijeengeroepen om te praten over de heropbouw van district 10. Vale is ook uitgenodigd omdat wij al jaren Fagetri leiden. Ik denk dat ze pas vanavond laat terug zullen zijn."

"En Doran moest natuurlijk mee omdat hij vroeger bouwvakker was," begrijp ik. Ook al zijn de huizen van district 10 heel eenvoudig vergeleken met de moderne appartementen in het Capitool, toch denk ik dat zijn kennis weleens van pas kan komen.

Even later wandel ik naar het huis van Nuvie's ouders om de mixer af te geven. Gelukkig zitten er sinds vorige week nieuwe batterijen in. Enya en twee andere kinderen uit het dorp zijn druk bezig met alle brandnetelstengels in stukjes te snijden en er staat al een grote ketel water op te warmen. Zelf ook gaan meekoken lijkt me nu weinig zinvol. Ik leg de mixer op de keukentafel en besluit dan om naar de ziekenhuistent te gaan. Lucas heeft me vandaag niet ingeroosterd, maar misschien kunnen hij en Nuvie wel wat extra hulp gebruiken.

Wanneer ik voor de ingang van de tent sta, vertelt Lucas me dat ook hij niet veel werk voor me heeft. Deze voormiddag - toen ik samen met Enya in het bos was - zijn er vijf nieuwe patiënten aangekomen. Allemaal mensen die tot nu toe in de kalkoenkwekerij verbleven maar door de hoofdarts naar hier gestuurd zijn. Gelukkig vallen hun verwondingen nog mee en heeft Nuvie hen daarstraks al verzorgd. Uiteindelijk vraagt Lucas me om onze operatiekamer grondig schoon te maken. Dat moet dringend gebeuren en er is nu in ieder geval genoeg tijd voor.

Enkele minuten later ga ik aan de slag met een emmer voorgekookt water en een speciaal desinfectiemiddel voor ziekenhuismeubilair. Aan het capitoolembleem op de fles te zien komt ook dat spul uit de trein. Net wanneer ik wil beginnen aan het ontsmetten van de operatietafel, hoor ik achter mijn rug mijn eigen naam vallen. Onwillekeurig spits ik mijn oren. Deze tent heeft natuurlijk geen echte muren en daarstraks werden er een paar bedden verschoven om plaats te maken voor de nieuwe gewonden. De twee mannen die nu met elkaar aan het praten zijn, liggen vlak bij het kunststof zeil dat onze operatiekamer scheidt van de grote zaal. Ze weten duidelijk niet dat ik hier ben en hun gesprek woord voor woord kan verstaan. Veel van onze patiënten zijn nog steeds te zwak om op eigen kracht naar het dorp te komen, maar blijkbaar heeft het verhaal over Kivo's spotje ook in dit hospitaal al de ronde gedaan.

"Ik vind het schandalig dat de mensen van het Capitool Vomito durven te drinken," moppert één van de twee mannen. "Alsof er in Panem niet genoeg uitgehongerde kinderen zijn."

"Tot gisteren wist ik niet eens dat er zo'n drankje bestond, al heb je groot gelijk," fluistert de andere terug. "Maar toch geloof ik Aludra als ze zegt dat ze het die ochtend gedronken heeft om de dood van Kivo niet te hoeven zien."

"Waarom?" wil zijn vriend meteen weten.

"Dat is toch logisch? Aludra is slim genoeg om te snappen dat wij heel boos worden van het idee dat iemand met opzet zijn eten weer overgeeft. Volgens mij zou ze zoiets nooit speciaal verzinnen voor een filmpje van de rebellen. Wat betekent dat ze in die propo gewoon de waarheid vertelt."

"Daar had ik nog niet echt bij stil gestaan," geeft de andere man toe.

"Ze moet trouwens geweten hebben dat een overdosis van welk medicijn dan ook altijd gevaarlijk is," gaat de tweede patiënt verder. "Dus ik denk niet dat ze het uit aanstellerij deed. Ik zou nooit met opzet iets drinken waar ik echt ziek van word als er geen heel goede reden voor was."

Vreemd genoeg voel ik me opeens een stuk beter. Eerst was ik bang dat dit gesprek alleen over het slechte Capitool en zijn egoïstische inwoners zou gaan. Maar volgens mij zijn deze twee gewonden nu toch bereid om te geloven dat ik de dood van Kivo oprecht erg vond. Ze blijven nog even doorpraten over het spotje van gisterenavond en ik hoor hen tegen elkaar zeggen dat ze helemaal geen daklozen in het Capitool verwacht hadden. Al is het misschien niet eens zo vreemd, merkt één van beide mannen op. Het Capitool heeft zich nooit druk gemaakt over het lot van zwakkere mensen. Kijk maar naar wat er met Rue en Kivo gebeurd is. Waarom zou je dan niet op straat kunnen belanden als je heel veel pech hebt?

 _Dat heeft hij juist begrepen,_ denk ik in mezelf. _Misschien krijgen de inwoners van 10 nu toch in de gaten dat de regering van Snow zo'n dingen al jaren voor hen verbergt om te doen alsof het Capitool perfect is en iedereen te kunnen onderdrukken._ Pas dan dringt het tot me door dat ik hier al zeker vijf minuten sta te niksen met een steriele doek en een fles ontsmettingsmiddel in mijn handen. Snel ga ik verder met het poetsen van de operatietafel. Gelukkig is die gemaakt van een materiaal dat gemakkelijk te reinigen valt.

Wanneer ik klaar ben met schoonmaken, komt Lucas me vertellen dat Nuvie en ik mogen vertrekken. We hebben de afgelopen paar dagen hard genoeg gewerkt en voorlopig is er toch niets meer te doen. Dus keren we allebei terug naar het dorp. Ik wandel net lang het huis van Vale en Iris wanneer ik door het openstaande raam hoor hoe de klank van de tv verandert. Alsof het gewone programma abrupt wordt onderbroken. Het volgende moment komt Iris naar buiten en roept ze iedereen van het dorp bij elkaar. Blijkbaar hebben de rebellen net aangekondigd dat ze vandaag heel bijzondere beelden zullen uitzenden. Iets wat geen enkele inwoner van Panem mag missen.

Even later zitten we met zijn allen in de woonkamer. Nu zijn de rebellen er toch wel in geslaagd om mij nieuwsgierig te maken. Dan verschijnt het plein voor het oude gerechtsgebouw van district 13 in beeld. Katniss zit op een omgevallen marmeren zuil en kijkt vastberaden in de camera. Ze ziet er al beter uit dan in het filmpje van gisteren en ze is duidelijk bereid om terug te vechten. Toch wordt haar interview ook deze keer erg kort gehouden. Alsof de rebellen van plan zijn om vlak erna nog iets anders te tonen.

"Ik zal alles doen wat nodig is om het Capitool te vernietigen. Ik ben eindelijk vrij," zegt Katniss met een uitdagende ondertoon in haar stem. "President Snow heeft ooit aan mij toegegeven dat het Capitool kwetsbaar was. Op dat moment snapte ik niet wat hij bedoelde. Ik kon niet helder denken, omdat ik zo bang was. Maar nu ben ik dat niet meer. Het Capitool is kwetsbaar omdat het voor alles afhankelijk is van de districten. Eten, energie, zelfs de vredebewakers die ons in de gaten moeten houden. Als wij onszelf vrij verklaren stort het Capitool in elkaar. President Snow, dankzij u verklaar ik mijzelf vandaag officieel vrij."

 _Natuurlijk heeft Katniss gelijk,_ besef ik onmiddellijk. Ik heb er nog nooit eerder op die manier over nagedacht, maar in het Capitool staan alleen winkels, kantoren en scholen. Geen echte fabrieken of boerderijen. Alles wat wij in ons dagelijks leven nodig hebben, wordt door de districten gemaakt. Maar ik krijg niet echt de tijd om nog verder over haar woorden na te denken. Want het volgende moment verschijnt Finnick op het scherm. En hij geeft een interview dat niemand in Panem ooit zal kunnen vergeten.

"President Snow … verkocht mij. Mijn lichaam, bedoel ik," begint Finnick zijn verhaal. Hoewel hij erin slaagt om zijn stem vrij neutraal te laten klinken, kan je zo de spanning op zijn gezicht zien. "Ik was niet de enige. Als men een winnaar aantrekkelijk vindt, geeft de president je weg als beloning of mogen mensen je voor een exorbitant bedrag kopen. Als je weigert, vermoordt hij iemand van wie je houdt. En dus doe je het."

Ik blijf roerloos zitten met mijn ogen strak op het tv-scherm gericht en probeer de andere mensen om me heen te negeren. Maar zelfs dan kan ik hun blikken voelen. Het is niet moeilijk te raden wat ze nu denken. In de propo van Kivo gaf ik zelf toe dat Finnick bij ons thuis op bezoek is geweest en iedereen van dit dorp weet dat mijn ouders veel geld hebben. Toch komt het niet bij me op om de kamer uit te gaan. Dat zou laf zijn.

"Ik was niet de enige, maar ik was wel de populairste," gaat Finnick verder. "En misschien ook wel de meest weerloze, omdat de mensen van wie ik hield zo weerloos waren. Mijn klanten gaven vaak cadeaus in de vorm van geld of sieraden om hun schuldgevoel af te kopen, maar ik ontdekte een veel waardevoller betaalmiddel."

 _Geheimen_ , denk ik in mezelf voordat Finnick het woord hardop uitspreekt. Zelf wist ik dat natuurlijk al. Ook ik heb Finnick destijds dingen verteld die voor districtsinwoners verborgen moeten blijven. Maar aan de gezichten van de mensen in de woonkamer te zien, is het de eerste keer dat zij dit horen. Misschien dachten zij - net als ik vroeger - dat Finnick uit vrije wil bij rijke mensen op bezoek ging. Terwijl Snow hem gedwongen heeft om het te doen. Voor de zoveelste keer krijg ik het gevoel dat ik me voor mijn capitoolafkomst moet verantwoorden. Ook al is het niet echt mijn schuld dat de winnaars zo behandeld werden, er is weinig reden om nu trots te zijn op de stad waar ik geboren ben.

"En ik zou maar blijven kijken als ik u was, president Snow, want een heleboel van die geheimen gingen over u," zegt Finnick terwijl hij uitdagend in de lens van de camera kijkt. "Maar laten we beginnen met een paar andere."

Heel even klinkt er ruis door de luidsprekers en zien we beelden van het gewone middagjournaal. Dan is Finnick weer terug om zijn meest ophefmakende geheimen met ons te delen. Eerst is wat hij vertelt vooral gênant, en eigenlijk ook wel een beetje grappig. Ik had nooit durven dromen dat er zoveel bizarre seksuele fantasieën bestonden. Gelukkig noemt Finnick de namen van mijn ouders niet, want ik heb hem vorige zomer nog iets gezegd over de doos met speeltjes die ik in hun kleerkast had gevonden. In de plaats daarvan vertelt hij verhalen over andere klanten. Zij hadden soms nog veel vreemdere wensen waar allerlei rare kleren en absurde rollenspelen aan te pas kwamen. Ik betrap mezelf erop dat ik zachtjes zit mee te grinniken, totdat ik besef hoe moeilijk het voor Finnick moet zijn om hierover te praten. Misschien vond hij veel van die dingen zelf helemaal niet leuk om te doen. Maar hij had helaas geen keuze.

Na een paar minuten verandert Finnick van onderwerp. Veel van zijn klanten zijn beroemdheden in het Capitool. In dat wereldje wordt meer dan genoeg geroddeld. Finnick vertelt een uitgebreid verhaal over een populaire zanger en een bekende actrice die pas twee jaar geleden met elkaar getrouwd zijn en voor het oog van de camera's een droomkoppel vormen. Maar in werkelijkheid hebben ze allebei al een hele reeks minnaars gehad zonder dat ze het van elkaar weten. Ik durf er mijn verplegersband om te verwedden dat Finnick nu een zware echtelijke ruzie veroorzaakt heeft. Daarna vertelt hij nog iets over de chef-kok van een heel bekend restaurant, die in zijn keuken af en toe producten gebruikt waarvan de vervaldatum al bijna een week overschreden is. Gewoon omdat hij te gierig is om zijn voorraden correct aan te vullen. Hier in district 10 ligt niemand echt wakker van zoiets, zeker niet als je bedenkt dat die versheidsdata toch altijd veel te ruim berekend worden. Maar in het Capitool zullen vrijwel alle mensen het een walgelijk idee vinden en is het ook wettelijk verboden. Morgenochtend zullen de kranten en tijdschriften hier zeker een paar artikels over schrijven. En het is zeer twijfelachtig of dat restaurant na deze uitzending nog veel bezoekers zal trekken.

Maar dan schakelt Finnick over op beschuldigingen die nog een heel stuk erger zijn. Hij vertelt over zakenmannen die massa's smeergeld betalen of hun vennoten oplichten, om zo nog rijker te worden dan ze al waren. Hoe sommige politici contacten leggen bij mensen uit het criminele milieu in een poging meer macht te verwerven. Zelfs als ze daarvoor over lijken moeten gaan. Ik zit geschokt te luisteren, want ik herken alle namen die Finnick opsomt. Een aantal van deze personen heb ik zelfs al in levende lijve ontmoet op feestjes voor belangrijke mensen in het Capitool. Toch ben ik er van overtuigd dat Finnick niets verzonnen heeft. Daarvoor zijn de dingen die hij vertelt veel te gedetailleerd.

We krijgen nog twee korte stukjes uit het normale middagjournaal te zien en de technische dienst van het Capitool probeert zelfs een paar keer om het beeld gewoon op zwart te zetten. Maar het haalt weinig uit. Finnick blijft met nieuwe verhalen komen, en elke roddel is grover dan de vorige. Afpersing. Hoogverraad. Incest. Brandstichting. Deze rebellenuitzending zal het hele Capitool voor weken in rep en roer zetten. Maar Finnick is nog niet klaar.

"En dan nu over naar onze fijne president Coriolanus Snow," zegt hij op een manier die tegelijk sarcastisch en triomfantelijk klinkt. "Nog zó'n jonge vent toen hij aan de macht kwam. En zo slim dat hij die al die tijd heeft weten te behouden. Hoe, vraagt u zich vast af, heeft hij dat voor elkaar gekregen? Eén woord. Dat is eigenlijk het enige wat u hoeft te weten. Gif."

Tot nu toe geloofde ik altijd dat ik een heleboel wist over de politieke loopbaan van president Snow. Op school kregen we vaak genoeg te horen hoe hij van Panem een rijk en welvarend land maakte. Maar nog voordat Finnick twee minuten ver is, blijkt dat ik eigenlijk gewoon niets weet. Snow heeft nog meer bloed aan zijn handen kleven dan alle anderen samen. Volgens Finnick heeft hij bijna al zijn politieke tegenstanders vermoord en zelfs een aantal bondgenoten die hij niet helemaal vertrouwde. Toch heeft niemand hem ooit kunnen ontmaskeren, bij gebrek aan bewijsmateriaal. Want Snow speelde het sluw. Hij vergiftigde de wijn die hij aan zijn gasten serveerde en dronk zelf uit de glazen om alle geruchten in de kiem te smoren. Zo is hij er bijvoorbeeld in geslaagd om de vorige topman van de Vereniging Voor Werknemers uit de weg te ruimen. Snow vond dat die organisatie - onze vakbond in het Capitool - te veel macht kreeg. Volgens het officiële medische verslag is de vroegere voorzitter bezweken aan een onopgemerkte zwakke plek in zijn aorta. Maar de steenrijke hartspecialiste met wie Finnick één nacht geslapen heeft, wist wel beter.

"Toch werkt tegengif niet altijd," zegt Finnick. "Wie heeft zich al eens afgevraagd waarom Snow in zijn kostuum altijd een geparfumeerde roos draagt? Dat zal ik jullie nu vertellen."

Dan bevestigt Finnick een roddel die ik vroeger al een paar keer gehoord heb. Zelf hechtte ik er weinig geloof aan en ik ben nooit dicht genoeg in de buurt van de president geraakt om het te kunnen ruiken. Maar volgens sommige mensen hangt rond Snow altijd een geur van bloed. Men zegt - zo beweert Finnick nu - dat het antigif niet sterk genoeg was om hem volledig te beschermen. Dat hij in zijn mond open zweren heeft die ongeneselijk zijn. Het parfum van de rozen moet de bloedgeur in zijn adem verbergen. Maar zelfs dat hield president Snow niet tegen om nog meer moorden te plegen. Blijkbaar heeft hij een lijst en niemand weet wie het volgende slachtoffer wordt.

Minstens twintig volle minuten lang blijft Finnick beschuldigingen aan het adres van de president opsommen. Heel Panem kan meeluisteren, want ik weet zeker dat de rebellen dit filmpje overal zullen tonen. Zowel in de districten als in het Capitool. En het lukt de technici van het nationale televisiekanaal niet meer om de uitzending nog te onderbreken. Ik zit verbijsterd te luisteren, want het verhaal over de bloedzweren had zelfs ik niet verwacht. Snow heeft er vandaag ongetwijfeld een heleboel politieke vijanden bij gekregen.

Wanneer de uitzending van district 13 eindelijk afgelopen is, beginnen de mensen in de woonkamer druk met elkaar te praten. Nog nooit heeft iemand het aangedurfd om deze geheimen over het Capitool en zijn geliefde president aan de grote klok te hangen. En ook al waren de meeste van Finnicks roddels zelfs voor mij helemaal nieuw, toch heb ik nog steeds het gevoel dat iedereen me aanstaart. Dus glip ik snel naar buiten en keer ik terug naar de ziekenhuistent. Misschien kan ik zo mijn gedachten ergens anders op richten.

Gelukkig vraagt Lucas me niet waarom ik vandaag al voor de tweede keer spontaan kom meehelpen. Hij laat me de bijna lege infuuszak van patiënt nummer twaalf vervangen en we kloppen samen het beddengoed uit van een paar mensen die hier al een week liggen. We staan nog voor de ingang van de tent en vouwen net het laatste laken op wanneer Iris en Nuvie's vader komen aangelopen. Met zijn tweeën dragen ze een grote ketel waar de stoom nog uitkomt.

"Onze brandnetelsoep heeft nu wel lang genoeg gekookt," zegt Iris terwijl ze de ketel op een grote, platte steen neerzetten. "Door die tv-uitzending waren we het bijna vergeten, maar we waren nog net op tijd om te voorkomen dat hij zou aanbranden."

Lucas stuurt me meteen naar het dorp om extra borden en bekers te gaan halen. Gelukkig willen de meeste mensen zelf helpen met uitdelen. Een kwartiertje later zitten alle patiënten rustig te eten. Er blijft nauwelijks soep over, maar toch kan ik het niet laten een klein slokje te proeven. De smaak is anders dan ik gewend ben omdat we geen echte bouillonblokjes gebruikt hebben. Al moet ik toegeven dat de kruidenmengeling van Enya de soep erg lekker maakt. Haar broer moet echt een goede kok zijn geweest.

Zodra iedereen klaar is, was ik samen met Enya alle servies en lepels af. Daarna gaan we terug naar het dorp. Andrew en Noria zijn intussen ook thuis en willen aan het eten beginnen. Via de voedselbedelingen van Milo hebben we een grote bloemkool en vijf worsten gekregen, meer dan genoeg voor een naar districtsnormen uitgebreid avondmaal. Noria en ik staan net op het punt om de houtkachel aan te maken wanneer Iris ons opnieuw komt halen. Blijkbaar is er alweer iets belangrijks op tv. En deze keer is het geen filmpje van de rebellen.

Voor de tweede keer vandaag verzamelen bijna alle mensen van het dorp zich bij Vale en Iris thuis. De capitoolzender heeft net haar gewone zendschema onderbroken om een extra journaal in te lassen. We zien een nieuwslezer in beeld verschijnen die met een ernstig gezicht zegt dat het Capitool een zeer chaotische dag achter de rug heeft. Rond half drie vanmiddag is in grote delen van de stad onverwachts de stroom volledig uitgevallen. Verkeerslichten werkten niet meer, overal vormden zich gigantische files, liften bleven tussen twee verdiepingen hangen en veel winkels hebben bijna al hun diepvrieswaren moeten weggooien. Nog geen drie kwartier later volgde het tweede incident. Een bomaanslag in één van de belangrijkste overheidsgebouwen. Dat is sinds de Donkere Dagen nooit meer gebeurd en veroorzaakte dus heel wat paniek. Tot overmaat van ramp verloor de brandweer kostbare tijd omdat hun wagens vast geraakten in de verkeerschaos. Het vredebewakersleger was zo druk bezig met de situatie in de stad onder controle te krijgen dat men te laat de echte bedoeling van de rebellen ontdekte. Ze hebben verdovingsgas door de ventilatiebuizen van de Centrale Gevangenis gepompt en drongen daarna het gebouw binnen om alle Winnaars mee te nemen.

"Peeta Mellark, Johanna Mason en Annie Cresta zijn ontvoerd door een kleine maar zwaarbewapende legereenheid van de rebellen," bevestigt de vredebewakersofficier die nu in de studio zit. "Heel waarschijnlijk worden ze op dit moment naar district 13 gebracht, net als de spionnen die deze missie van hieruit gesteund hebben."

De mensen achter mij beginnen zachtjes te applaudisseren. Dit is het beste nieuws sinds de val van district 10. Ik hoor zeggen dat men het woord 'ontvoering' beter door 'bevrijding' zou vervangen, maar dan geeft Iris aan dat ze graag verder wil luisteren. Het extra journaal is nog niet afgelopen.

"Die spionnen, zijn dat burgers van het Capitool?" wil de nieuwslezer weten.

"Inderdaad," knikt de man in vredebewakersuniform. "Helaas kunnen we geen van hen arresteren. Ze zijn samen met de anderen gevlucht en hun hovercraft is intussen al buiten ons bereik."

Die uitleg vind ik eerlijk gezegd toch maar vreemd. Ik heb lang genoeg in Plutarchs verzetgroep gezeten om te weten dat het regeringsleger zelf ook een paar zeer snelle hovercrafts bezit. Zou het echt onmogelijk zijn om een toestel in te halen dat drie waardevolle gevangenen aan boord heeft? En waarom moet een elektriciteitspanne meteen tot zo'n enorme chaos leiden? Goed, het gebeurt uiterst zelden dat we in het Capitool problemen hebben met de stroomtoevoer. Ik kan me zelfs niet meer herinneren wanneer de laatste keer was. _Misschien zijn wij gewoon te veel afhankelijk geworden van elektriciteit_ , schiet opeens door mijn hoofd. _In dit dorpje leeft bijna iedereen zonder. Iets dat wij niet meer kunnen._ Maar veel tijd om daar verder over na te denken krijg ik niet, want het volgende moment verschijnt president Snow zelf op het scherm. Vanuit zijn paleis leest hij een korte boodschap voor waarin hij wraak zweert voor deze ontvoering. En hij zal die wraak nu onmiddellijk uitvoeren.

Dan schakelt men over naar livebeelden uit de Centrale Gevangenis. In één oogopslag herken ik de vier mensen die geknield en met de handen achter de rug gebonden op de grond zitten. Hun foto's hebben vaak genoeg in de krant gestaan. Styliste Portia en de rest van Peeta's voorbereidingsteam. Iedereen om me heen kijkt geschokt toe wanneer een vredebewaker bij hen komt staan met een pistool in zijn hand. Hij drukt de loop van het wapen tegen Portia's slaap en haalt zonder aarzelen de trekker over.

Gelukkig heeft Iris nog net op tijd de klank van het televisietoestel afgezet. Maar zelfs dan lijkt het alsof de knal van het schot door de woonkamer galmt. Ik sla mijn beide handen voor mijn gezicht en probeer de herinnering weg te duwen die nu weer bovenkomt. Zou die patrouille in de Transfer het vijf zomers geleden ook op deze manier hebben gedaan? Om één of andere reden weet ik zeker van wel. Ook al heb ik het toen alleen maar gehoord en niet gezien. Wanneer ik bijna een volle minuut later eindelijk weer durf te kijken, liggen Portia en haar hulpstylisten alle vier dood op de vloer van hun cel. Daarna krijgen we opnieuw beelden uit het presidentiële paleis. Iris zet snel de klank weer aan, want we moeten weten wat Snow ons te vertellen heeft.

"Laat dit een waarschuwing zijn voor alle inwoners van Panem," zegt de president terwijl hij kaarsrecht achter zijn bureau zit. "Iedereen - jong of oud, arm of rijk - die met de rebellen probeert samen te werken zal daarvoor boeten. Op verraad staat nog steeds de zwaarste straf. Wij zullen ons met alle mogelijke middelen blijven verdedigen tegen aanvallen, listen of spionage van onze vijanden."

Daarna wordt het scherm zwart en zien we het Capitoolembleem in beeld verschijnen als teken dat deze nooduitzending afgelopen is. Een paar tellen lang blijft iedereen in de woonkamer stil. Alsof we nog niet helemaal van de schok bekomen zijn. Dan draait een wat oudere man op de eerste rij zich om. Ik kan me niet direct herinneren hoe hij heet, want hij is pas sinds deze middag terug hier na twee weken in de stad gewerkt te hebben. Maar zijn woorden zijn wel degelijk voor mij bedoeld.

"Je mag wel trots zijn op de stad waar je vandaan komt," zegt hij sarcastisch.

Ik hap naar lucht, niet in staat om iets te zeggen. Het lijkt een eeuwigheid te duren voordat ik mijn stem weer terugvind.

"Zij waren in het Capitool geboren," antwoord ik terwijl ik probeer om mijn woede te bedwingen. "En het heeft hen niet geholpen. Wij zijn dus heus niet veiliger dan jullie."

Ik zet mijn handen tegen de vloer en kom in één beweging overeind uit mijn kleermakerszit. Waren Doran en Vale maar hier, zij zouden misschien weten hoe je een ruzie als deze kan uitpraten. Maar nu lijkt het mij beter om gewoon weg te gaan. Nog geen tien seconden later sta ik in mijn eentje buiten op straat en haal ik een paar keer diep adem in een poging om te kalmeren. Zonder er nog verder bij na te denken, begin ik naar het Wildbos te lopen.

Het ergste is dat die man eigenlijk gelijk heeft. Zelden heb ik me meer geschaamd voor mijn geboortestad dan nu. Vijfenzeventig jaar lang hebben we alle districtsinwoners onderdrukt en hun kinderen naar de arena gestuurd. Nog geen twee weken geleden werd het ziekenhuis van district 8 verwoest, waarbij tientallen patiënten gestorven zijn zonder dat ze zich konden verdedigen. En vandaag heeft president Snow vier onschuldige mensen laten vermoorden. Van Portia weet ik het niet helemaal zeker omdat zij Cinna's vrouw was, maar haar drie hulpstylisten hebben nooit samengewerkt met de rebellen. Op geen enkele manier. Anders zou ik dat beslist eens gehoord hebben tijdens één van onze verzetsvergaderingen. En toch zijn ze nu dood. De enige reden waarom ze daarnet op zo'n brutale manier geëxecuteerd werden, is dat ze de pech hadden om toevallig Peeta's voorbereidingsteam te zijn.

Ik gris een tak van de grond, breek hem doormidden en gooi de twee helften zo ver mogelijk het bos in. Maar zelfs dat helpt niet om mijn woede af te reageren. In gedachten schreeuw ik de meest verschrikkelijke scheldwoorden naar president Snow, de voltallige regering en elke vredebewaker die ik ooit ben tegengekomen - behalve Andromeda dan. Zij maken de levens van duizenden mensen kapot. Dat van de tributen, dat van hun families, dat van alle ziekenhuispatiënten die gestorven zijn omdat we te weinig medicijnen hadden of omdat hun hospitaal gebombardeerd werd. En eigenlijk ook dat van mij. Ik zal nooit meer ergens volledig thuishoren. Niet hier en niet in het Capitool.

Hoe zei Katniss het deze middag ook alweer tijdens haar interview? Ze zou alles doen wat nodig is om het Capitool te vernietigen. Wel, mijn steun krijgt ze. Vanaf nu zal ook ik mij tot het uiterste inzetten om de regering van Snow omver te werpen. En daarvoor ben ik bereid heel ver te gaan.

* * *

 **En dit was hoofdstuk 16. De titel spreekt wel voor zich, denk ik … niet alleen de executie van Portia en Peeta's voorbereidingsteam, maar ook heel wat andere dingen in dit hoofdstuk hebben Aludra nog maar eens het gevoel gegeven dat ze zich voor haar capitoolafkomst moet schamen. Ook al gaat het dan vaak over zaken waar ze zelf eigenlijk niet zo veel aan kan doen. Toch moet ik toegeven dat dit voor mij een interessant hoofdstuk was om te schrijven. Dat geldt vooral voor de geheimen van Finnick. In het originele boek werd hier niet heel diep op ingegaan, dus ik kon dit voor een groot deel zelf invullen.**

 **Dan hebben we nog het gesprek tussen Aludra en Enya in het begin van dit hoofdstuk. Ik ben benieuwd naar jullie reacties hierop, want Enya heeft zich deze keer bij momenten toch wel anders gedragen dan we van haar gewend zijn.**

 **Tot slot wil ik nog iets zeggen over de brandnetels. Zelf heb ik al verschillende keren brandnetels geplukt om er soep van te maken (in de winkel verkopen ze dit niet). Daardoor weet ik dat je best meer bladeren dan stengels gebruikt omdat de soep anders nogal vezelig wordt. Als ik brandnetels verzamel, neem ik naast volledige planten ook altijd een hele lading losse bladeren mee. Het werkt echt! En het klopt ook dat brandnetels vaak - maar zeker niet altijd - samen met kleefkruid groeien. Als jullie een wandeling in de vrije natuur maken, moet je daar maar eens op letten.**


	17. Woede

HOOFDSTUK 17: WOEDE

Samen met Milo stap ik uit de huifkar die ons tot bij de Winnaarswijk gebracht heeft. De grote toegangspoort tot het domein is volledig opengezet en een tiental meter verderop staan twee houten bakken waar hamers, planken en andere dingen in liggen. Sinds gisteren is hier een groep rebellen druk aan het werk om alle twaalf villa's zo snel mogelijk weer bewoonbaar te maken. De meeste hebben altijd leeg gestaan. Maar nu district 10 definitief van ons is, vinden Milo en Andromeda het veilig genoeg om deze huizen te gebruiken als voorlopig onderkomen voor mensen die door de oorlog dakloos geworden zijn.

"Kan u ons rond vijf uur vanavond ophalen?" hoor ik Milo achter mijn rug vragen. "Ik denk dat we tegen dan zeker wel klaar zullen zijn."

"Geen probleem," antwoordt de man die op de bok van de huifkar zit. "Ik kom meteen nadat ik die lading melk naar het ziekenhuis in de kalkoenkwekerij gebracht heb. Blijf gewoon hier op mij wachten mocht ik toch wat later zijn." Daarna geeft hij zijn paarden het teken om te vertrekken. Milo steekt nog even zijn hand op om aan te geven dat hij hem begrepen heeft en wandelt dan samen met mij de Winnaarswijk binnen.

Het domein dat de regering hier 75 jaar geleden liet bouwen bestaat uit twee rijen van zes huizen die tegenover elkaar liggen en gescheiden worden door een soort grasplein. Vroeger stuurde de districtscommandant regelmatig een ploeg tuiniers om alle bloemperken te onderhouden, maar deze zomer is dat natuurlijk niet gebeurd. Het gras is intussen zo hoog opgeschoten dat ik de pluimen met zaad tegen mijn onderbenen voel kriebelen terwijl we naar het achterste gedeelte van de Winnaarswijk lopen.

"Hoeveel mensen komen hier voorlopig wonen?" vraag ik. Deze villa's zijn stuk voor stuk veel groter dan een normaal huis in district 10, en veel plaatsen voor noodopvang zitten nu al bijna vol. Ik kan me moeilijk voorstellen dat de rebellen maar twaalf families onderdak zullen geven in de Winnaarswijk.

"We hopen op vier of vijf gezinnen per huis," bevestigt Milo mijn vermoedens. "Zo kunnen we toch al heel wat mensen verder helpen."

Ik blijf even staan om een steentje uit mijn schoen te halen en kijk nog eens om me heen. De regering liet deze villa's doelbewust niet verkrotten, zodat een eventuele nieuwe winnaar al kort na de Spelen hier zou kunnen wonen. Maar dan nog hebben de meeste huizen tientallen jaren leeg gestaan. Ook al zijn de gewone mensen van dit district met weinig tevreden, er zijn toch een paar dingen die in orde gebracht moeten worden. Links van mij hakken twee rebellen het kluwen van struiken weg dat het pad naar de voordeur van villa nummer zeven volledig overwoekerd heeft. Tegen de gevel van het huis ernaast zie ik een houten ladder staan. De man die naar boven klimt, heeft een speciale borstel voor schoorsteenvegers bij zich. Een vuile schouw kan brand veroorzaken en niemand weet wanneer de schoorstenen hier voor de laatste keer gepoetst zijn.

Ik volg Milo tot bij het laatste huis aan de rechterkant. Dit is de villa waar Doran kort na het einde van de Kwartskwelling de telefoon opnieuw heeft aangesloten. Toen Milo deze voormiddag naar Kivo's dorp kwam, vroeg hij zelf aan Lucas of ik na mijn shift in de ziekenhuistent met hem mee kon gaan. Blijkbaar wil Fulvia vandaag via de telefoon overleggen hoe we district 10 zo snel mogelijk kunnen heropbouwen. Maar eergisteren werd de 'In onze herinnering' propo van Kivo voor de eerste keer uitgezonden. Milo denkt dat Fulvia ook dat spotje zal willen evalueren. En dan is het natuurlijk handig als ik er zelf bij ben.

Wanneer we bij huis nummer 12 komen, vraag ik me eerst af hoe we binnen zullen geraken. Deze villa heeft nooit een eigenaar gehad en zelfs de luiken voor de ramen zijn stevig gesloten. Milo neemt me mee naar de tuin en zegt dat de achterdeur gewoon los zit. Pas als hij de klink naar beneden duwt, zie ik dat het slot kapot is. Waarschijnlijk moesten Doran en de andere rebellen destijds zelf de deur forceren omdat ze natuurlijk geen sleutel hadden.

Even later staan we allebei in de keuken. Het ruikt hier muf - zoals in elk huis dat al lang onbewoond is - en het aanrecht ligt onder zo'n dikke laag stof dat ik er zonder problemen mijn naam in zou kunnen schrijven. Maar dan nog ziet dit interieur er veel moderner uit dan de eenvoudige houtkachel in het huisje van Andrew en Noria. Ik loop rechtstreeks door naar de deur die uitgeeft op de woonkamer. Ook zonder het te vragen weet ik precies waar we moeten zijn, want alle winnaarsvilla's in Panem hebben identiek hetzelfde grondplan.

We worden begroet door één van Milo's soldaten, een man van middelbare leeftijd wiens buurmeisje acht jaar geleden gestorven is in de arena. Meteen ook zijn reden om zich actief bij het rebellenleger aan te sluiten. Hij is hier omdat er altijd iemand in dit huis moet blijven voor het geval dat district 13 onaangekondigd zou bellen. Pas wanneer ik in de driepersoonszetel tegen de muur een deken en een kussen zie liggen, besef ik dat deze man hier vannacht ook geslapen heeft. Milo stelt voor dat hij nu naar buiten gaat om de anderen te helpen met het opruimen van de Winnaarswijk. Er is nog meer dan genoeg werk te doen en voorlopig hebben we natuurlijk even geen wachtpost meer nodig.

Milo en ik gaan allebei zitten in één van de leren stoelen bij het salontafeltje met de telefoon. Straks zal ook ik alles kunnen horen wat Fulvia tegen hem zegt, want dit toestel heeft een luidsprekerfunctie en een klein schermpje waarop je elkaar tijdens het gesprek kan zien. Voorlopig is het beeld natuurlijk nog zwart. We moeten afwachten totdat Fulvia zelf vanuit district 13 naar hier belt. Om de tijd te doden, beginnen we te praten over de nieuwsberichten die deze voormiddag op tv zijn geweest. Ik was toen nog bezig met mijn dienst in de ziekenhuistent en kon deze keer dus niet meekijken. Maar blijkbaar hebben de rebellen een kort filmpje uitgezonden om te bevestigen dat Peeta, Johanna en Annie alle drie bevrijd werden.

"En toch klopt er volgens mij iets niet," zegt Milo met een frons. "We zaten allemaal te wachten op het moment dat Katniss en Peeta eindelijk weer bij elkaar zouden zijn. Maar daar hebben ze geen enkel beeld van getoond. Ik vind dat heel raar."

"Misschien was Peeta nog bewusteloos," veronderstel ik. "Lucas zegt dat verdovingsgas heel lang kan nawerken bij mensen die er gevoelig voor zijn."

"Waarom laten ze dan niet gewoon zien hoe Katniss naast zijn ziekenbed zit?" werpt Milo tegen. "Zoiets is heel eenvoudig te filmen en het zou een mooie vernedering voor Snow zijn geweest."

Natuurlijk heeft hij gelijk. Elke rebel in Panem hoopte dat district 13 Katniss en Peeta weer samen zou kunnen brengen. Zijn redding uit het Capitool is voor het verzet dus echt wel een grote overwinning. Je zou inderdaad verwachten dat ze zoiets vieren met een uitgebreide propo waarin Katniss en Peeta centraal staan. Maar om één of andere reden hebben ze dat niet gedaan.

"Als Fulvia straks naar ons belt, wil ik haar zelf vragen wat er aan de hand is," besluit Milo. "Hopelijk kan zij ons meer vertellen." Daarna verandert hij van onderwerp. Voorlopig heeft het weinig zin om hier nog over door te blijven discussiëren.

Wanneer Milo me vraagt of ik het interview met Finnick gezien heb, vertel ik hem kort hoe we in het dorp van Kivo allemaal vol verbazing zaten toe te kijken. Ook voor mij waren de meeste van zijn geheimen helemaal nieuw. Vale, Milo en Doran hebben de uitzending live kunnen volgen, want de vergadering over het heropbouwen van ons district ging door bij iemand die thuis een eigen tv had staan. Milo weet ook niet precies waarom 13 dat filmpje uitgerekend gisteren in heel Panem heeft getoond. Maar toch denkt hij dat het geen toeval was. De uitzending ervan viel precies samen met het moment waarop de rebellen aanvielen om de winnaars te bevrijden. Heel waarschijnlijk probeerden ze het dus als een soort van afleidingsmanoeuvre te gebruiken. En als dat zo is, dan is hun list zeker geslaagd.

"Zei je daarstraks niet dat er vanochtend een extra journaal op tv is gekomen?" vraag ik wanneer ik vind dat we nu wel lang genoeg over het filmpje met Finnick gepraat hebben.

"Dat klopt," antwoordt Milo. "Jij was toen nog bezig aan je verplegersdienst. Maar er zijn toch een paar dingen gezegd waarvan ik denk dat je ze moet weten."

Ik luister aandachtig naar Milo terwijl hij de nieuwsuitzending voor me samenvat. De regering van Snow heeft intussen nog eens bevestigd dat Peeta, Johanna en Annie alle drie meegenomen zijn door het verzetsleger. Helaas is er ook slechter nieuws. Panem Zonder Capitool heeft gisterenavond alweer twee meisjes uit rijke families vermoord door hun lichamen in een zware metalen ketting te wikkelen en hen in een diep waterbekken te gooien. Ze werden pas gevonden nadat ze al verdronken waren. Van de daders was intussen geen spoor meer, behalve het briefje waarin PZC de verantwoordelijkheid voor deze aanslag opnam. Daarmee staat het totale aantal slachtoffers al op zeven meisjes en vijf jongens. Dat is meer dan ik me zelf herinner. Maar Milo legt uit dat Panem Zonder Capitool ook toegeslagen heeft op de avond van de overval in district 6. Daarbij zijn vier kinderen gestorven, een vriendengroep die een feestje hield terwijl hun ouders niet thuis waren. Ze dachten dat alles veilig was zolang ze zelf binnen bleven en de voordeur van het appartement goed afsloten. Helaas vergaten ze dat een flat op de tweede verdieping ook via het raam bereikbaar is voor inbrekers die eerst ergens een ladder stelen. Nog geen kwartier later waren ze alle vier dood. Waarschijnlijk heb ik dat bericht gemist omdat we toen - en ook de dag erna - veel te druk bezig waren met onze treinroof.

"Ik maak me ernstig zorgen over die terreurbeweging," zegt Milo. "Het zijn duidelijk fanatiekelingen en met zulke mensen valt niet te praten. Ik vrees dat ze zelfs na het einde van de oorlog nog wraak zullen eisen, ook als de rebellen winnen. En het ergste is dat we hier helemaal geen controle over hebben. PZC hoort niet bij de officiële rebellenbeweging, dus we kunnen onmogelijk weten wie ze zijn en wanneer ze hun volgende moord gaan plegen."

Ik ben net zo ongerust als Milo, al besef ik dat we helaas weinig kunnen doen. District 10 is voor mij een redelijk veilige plek omdat die terroristen mij hier niet zo snel zullen zoeken. Waarschijnlijk geloven ze - net als de regering - dat ik in 13 zit. Maar de kans is groot dat ook mijn naam op hun lijst staat. En dan zwijg ik nog over alle tieners met rijke ouders die wel nog in het Capitool wonen. Zij moeten nu letterlijk elk moment van de dag op hun hoede zijn. Volgens mij zaai je met dit soort acties alleen maar meer haat. Ik hoop heel erg dat deze situatie niet volledig uit de hand zal lopen, al begin ik daar toch een beetje aan te twijfelen. Maar dat enge idee duw ik snel weer weg.

"Heb ik al verteld dat district 6 nu ook van ons is?" onderbreekt Milo mijn gedachten. "De commandant en zijn eerste plaatsvervanger zijn allebei gedood bij de treinroof, dus de vredebewakers waren hun leiders kwijt. En een paar kleinere groepen rebellen hebben van onze overval gebruik gemaakt om op andere plaatsen in het district verrassingsaanvallen uit te voeren. Daarna is alles heel snel gegaan."

Ik voel meteen een triomfantelijk gevoel in me opkomen. Deze informatie is nieuw voor mij, maar ik ben er geweldig blij mee. Vanaf nu heeft het verzetsleger dus ook de farmaceutische industrie van Panem in handen. We hoeven nooit meer bang te zijn voor een echt tekort aan medicijnen.

"Hoeveel districten moeten er nog veroverd worden?" wil ik weten.

"Eigenlijk alleen 2 en 9," antwoordt Milo. "Op alle andere plaatsen zijn de gevechten zo goed als voorbij, of zal dat in ieder geval niet lang meer duren. Maar ik verwacht nog heel wat problemen met district 2. Je weet dat de regering daar haar belangrijkste militaire basis heeft. District 9 is een ander verhaal. Dat zal ik later weleens uitleggen, want ik wil nog iets zeggen over de treinroof."

Dan vertelt Milo me hoe de regering in het extra journaal van deze voormiddag voor het eerst echt uitgebreid verslag deed van de overval op het medicijnentransport. Eerst vraag ik me af waarom ze eerlijk toegeven dat wij erin geslaagd zijn om een trein van twintig wagons bijna volledig leeg te halen. Maar nog voordat Milo vijf zinnen ver is, snap ik het al. De regering heeft onze actie in district 6 niet neergezet als een overwinning van de rebellen. Ze gebruiken deze overval als voorbeeld om aan te tonen hoe gevaarlijk we zijn, en dat we een bedreiging voor heel Panem vormen. Want nu zullen de medicijnen in de trein nooit aankomen bij de patiënten voor wie ze eigenlijk bedoeld waren. Dat de Capitoolziekenhuizen nog steeds grote noodvoorraden hebben terwijl de situatie in alle districten dramatisch was, wordt zorgvuldig verzwegen.

 _Echt weer iets voor Snow,_ denk ik bij mezelf. _Hij laat op tv vertellen dat onze treinroof gelukt is omdat hij er niet over kan blijven liegen. Maar hij legt het wel uit op de manier die hem het beste uitkomt._ Hier had Fulvia ons tijdens de vergaderingen van het Capitoolverzet al voor gewaarschuwd. Volgens haar zit veel oorlogspropaganda zo in elkaar.

"Ze hebben zelfs iets verteld over het gevecht tussen jou en de vredebewaker bij het Zuidstation," gaat Milo verder. "Het Capitool heeft daar geen beelden van, dus konden ze die ook niet uitzenden. De nieuwspresentator moest gewoon zijn tekst van de autocue aflezen."

"En wat zeiden ze dan?" wil ik meteen weten.

Milo vat het kort voor me samen. Ook al was het te donker om mijn gezicht echt goed te kunnen zien, blijkbaar herkende de vredebewaker me al heel snel. Mijn stem was die van een jong meisje en ik sprak met een duidelijk capitoolaccent. Dat ik tevoorschijn kwam toen hij probeerde een zwerfster te overmeesteren, nam zijn laatste twijfels weg. De vredebewakers wisten al dat ik in Talitha's garagebox had gewerkt. Ik kon alleen maar Aludra Dawson zijn. En uiteraard heeft de regering dit voorval opnieuw gebruikt om de rebellen in een slecht daglicht te stellen. Zij slagen erin om minderjarigen zo ver te krijgen dat ze zich tegen het gezag keren, van huis weglopen en zelfs bereid zijn om een getrainde soldaat aan te vallen met niets anders dan een mes als wapen.

"Wat een leugens," snuif ik boos. "Ik ben helemaal niet thuis weggelopen, jullie zijn me komen halen. Al ben ik nog altijd heel blij dat Doran me toen gered heeft," voeg ik er snel aan toe voordat Milo mijn woorden misschien verkeerd opvat. "En in de arena laten ze de tributen dingen doen die nog veel gevaarlijker zijn. Niemand heeft mij trouwens ooit gezegd dat ik zelf met die bewaker moest vechten."

"Dat weet ik wel," antwoordt Milo. "En ook al zijn er hier in 10 mensen die dat erg dapper van je vonden, ik zou je toch willen aanraden de volgende keer wat voorzichtiger te zijn. Hij had je net zo goed kunnen neerschieten."

Ik wil protesteren, maar besef dan dat Milo gelijk heeft. Eigenlijk mag ik van geluk spreken dat ik nog leef. En je wint een oorlog niet door onverantwoorde risico's te nemen. Fulvia heeft dat tijdens de spionnenopleiding vaak genoeg herhaald. Maar die laffe aanval op Shaula maakte me gewoon veel te boos om over zo'n dingen na te denken.

"Ik kan je gelukkig ook goed nieuws meegeven," zegt Milo opeens, alsof hij de frustraties op mijn gezicht heeft gezien. "De regering denk nog altijd dat je in 13 zit. Alle hovercrafts die bij de overval gebruikt werden, kwamen uit dat district. Ze veronderstellen dat je na de treinroof gewoon mee terug bent gegaan."

In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Over de veiligheid van mijn onderduikadres hoef ik me dus geen zorgen te maken. Al verandert dat weinig aan het feit dat de regering vandaag opnieuw een heleboel leugens verspreid heeft. Nu wil ik nog meer dat de rebellen deze oorlog zullen winnen.

Milo en ik zwijgen een paar tellen. We schrikken allebei een beetje wanneer de telefoon plots begint te rinkelen, ook al waren we op dit moment aan het wachten. In een leeg huis lijken alle geluiden harder te klinken. Het schermpje van het toestel licht op en ik zie Fulvia in beeld verschijnen. Ze zit aan een metalen tafel met een balpen en een notitieblok voor zich. Milo neemt de hoorn van de haak en drukt op het knopje van de luidsprekerfunctie zodat ook ik alles zal kunnen horen.

Fulvia en Milo wisselen een korte begroeting, maar daarna beginnen ze al snel te praten over serieuze zaken. Echt veel tijd hebben we immers niet. Ook al is deze lijn beveiligd tegen aftappen, we weten allemaal dat het geen goed idee is om dit soort gesprekken nodeloos te rekken. Fulvia feliciteert Milo nog eens met de verovering van district 10 en schakelt dan meteen over op het eerste onderwerp van haar lijstje. Het 'In onze herinnering' spotje van Kivo Morrison.

"We hebben dat filmpje overal in het district kunnen zien," vertelt Milo. "Bijna niemand wist op voorhand dat Aludra de presentatie zou doen. Maar ik ben gisteren zelf nog in de stad geweest, en de meeste reacties waren positief. Misschien kunnen we in onze volgende propo's wat vaker rebellen uit het Capitool aan het woord laten. Na de oorlog zullen we toch een manier moeten vinden om met elkaar samen te leven."

"Dat is inderdaad goed nieuws," zegt Fulvia. "En wat vond Aludra ervan?"

"Je kan het haar zelf vragen, want ze is met mij mee naar hier gekomen," antwoordt Milo.

Eerst snap ik niet goed waarom hij dat zegt. Fulvia moet me allang gezien hebben via de camera in ons telefoontoestel. Pas dan besef ik dat ik waarschijnlijk net iets te ver weg zit om nog in beeld te zijn, dus sta ik op uit mijn stoel en zet ik twee stappen naar voren. Milo geeft me de hoorn van de telefoon door.

"Dag Aludra," zegt Fulvia. "Ben je een beetje tevreden over hoe het spotje geworden is?"

"Ja hoor," bevestig ik. "Eigenlijk vond ik het niet zo gemakkelijk om er opnieuw naar te kijken, want er zitten voor mij een paar minder leuke herinneringen tussen. Maar ik ben toch blij dat we het gemaakt hebben. De meeste mensen van Kivo's dorp vonden het denk ik een goed filmpje, en dat was voor mij toch wel het belangrijkste."

"Dat snap ik," knikt Fulvia. "President Coin zegt dat we prima werk hebben geleverd."

"Gaan jullie die propo alleen in 10 uitzenden?"

"Voorlopig wel. Misschien zullen we later een paar spotjes uitkiezen om aan heel Panem te tonen. Maar Plutarch en Coin vinden het daar nu nog te vroeg voor. Eerst moet elk district de kans krijgen om het filmpje van hun eigen tributen te zien," legt Fulvia uit. "Dat van Rue is in 11 trouwens heel goed ontvangen. En morgen willen we in district 4 het spotje van Mags uitzenden."

"Hoe gaat het nu eigenlijk met Finnick?" wil ik weten.

"Hij kreeg het heel zwaar toen hij de voice-over bij de dood van Mags moest inlezen, maar het is hem uiteindelijk toch gelukt. En we hebben gisteren ook Annie Cresta kunnen bevrijden. Dat betekent heel veel voor hem, denk ik. Tussen haakjes, ik heb nog ander nieuws dat je zal interesseren. Over Leandro."

Verrast hou ik mijn adem in. Sinds Doran en ik uit het Capitool zijn weggevlucht, hebben we helemaal niets meer van Leandro vernomen. We kunnen alleen maar hopen dat hij nog steeds veilig is. Voor het einde van de oorlog zullen we Leandro zeker niet terugzien. En als de rebellen verliezen misschien zelfs helemaal nooit meer. Ik weet dat Doran 's nachts soms urenlang wakker ligt van die gedachte, ook al probeert hij dat voor mij te verbergen. Dus luister ik aandachtig naar wat Fulvia nu vertelt.

Haar verhaal gaat heel anders dan ik verwachtte. Leandro heeft gisteren actief meegewerkt aan de missie waarbij Peeta en de andere winnaars uit de gevangenis bevrijd werden. Fulvia wil niet al te veel uitweiden over zijn rol - dan zou ons telefoongesprek te lang duren - maar de vredebewakers weten nu wel dat hij een spion van Plutarch is. Dus moest hij samen met de andere rebellen naar district 13 vluchten.

"Hij heeft zich al bij onderbevelhebber Boggs aangemeld om voetsoldaat te worden in ons leger," zegt Fulvia. "Per slot van rekening zullen we bij de inname van het Capitool een paar mensen nodig hebben die daar de weg kennen. Volgende week begint hij aan zijn training."

Ik wil iets zeggen, maar slik mijn woorden snel weer in. Eigenlijk weet ik niet goed of ik hier echt blij mee moet zijn. Ook al is Leandro sterk en gezond, op het slagveld kan iedereen sneuvelen. Zeker als je bedenkt dat de Spelmakers waarschijnlijk nu al nieuwe pods aan het bouwen zijn in de straten van het Capitool. Als spionne weet ik intussen dat die valstrikken gewoonlijk een langzame en pijnlijke dood garanderen. Stel je voor dat Doran en ik live op tv moet zien hoe Leandro op zo'n manier sterft. En stiekem heb ik ook een beetje moeite met het idee dat Leandro wil gaan vechten in de stad waar hij al heel zijn leven woont. Zelf zou ik dat nooit kunnen. Maar tegelijk weet ik dat ik zijn keuze moet respecteren. Anders was ik beter geen rebel geworden.

"Hij heeft nog goed nieuws meegebracht over de Garage," zegt Fulvia opeens, alsof ze mijn twijfels kan zien en me wil opbeuren. "Dennis en Alcyone durven hun eigen boxen niet meer te gebruiken sinds de vredebewakers de garage van Talitha gesloten hebben. Ze gaan nu zelf de stad in om rechtstreeks eten uit te delen aan de daklozen. Volgens Leandro weet Dennis heel goed waar hij jullie klanten kan vinden."

"De meeste hebben hun vaste plek om te bedelen of te slapen," bevestig ik. "Zeg maar tegen Leandro dat ik het ook aan Doran zal vertellen, want we waren allebei nogal ongerust over de Garage."

"Zal ik doen," belooft Fulvia. "Maar kan je nu Milo weer doorgeven?"

Ik leg de hoorn in Milo's hand en doe een stap achteruit. Even overweeg ik om in de zetel te gaan zitten, maar dan zou ik het schermpje van de telefoon niet meer kunnen zien en ik vind het zelf altijd fijner om oogcontact te hebben met de persoon aan de andere kant van de lijn. Dus blijf ik gewoon naast Milo staan terwijl hij de vraag stelt die ik al verwachtte.

"Ik snap dat we veel te bespreken hebben, Fulvia, maar er is iets dat ik toch graag wil weten. Jullie hebben gisteren Peeta en de andere winnaars bevrijd uit het Capitool. Waarom krijgen we daar zo weinig nieuws over? Voor ons is dat toch een groot succes?"

De woorden van Milo worden gevolgd door een ongemakkelijke stilte. Het geeft me direct een naar voorgevoel, want aan de blik in Fulvia's ogen kan ik zien dat ze helemaal niet blij is met deze vraag. Pas na enkele seconden geeft ze aarzelend antwoord.

"Ik betwijfel eigenlijk of Plutarch wil dat ik dit tegen jullie vertel, maar ik denk niet dat ik het kan blijven verbergen. Alleen moeten jullie me dan wel beloven dat je erover zwijgt tegen de andere inwoners van district 10. We hebben inderdaad een probleem met Peeta. Een groot probleem zelfs."

"Wat is het dan?" dringt Milo aan. "Is hij zo zwaar gewond?"

"Fysiek niet, nee," zucht Fulvia. "Maar president Snow heeft hem laten kapen."

"Kapen?" herhaalt Milo verbaasd. Ik heb geen flauw idee wat Fulvia daarmee bedoelt, en Milo blijkbaar ook niet.

Helaas wordt het al snel duidelijk wanneer Fulvia aan haar uitleg begint. Kapen is een marteltechniek die zelden gebruikt wordt, maar vreselijk effectief kan zijn. Het slachtoffer krijgt regelmatig een dosis bloedzoekersgif toegediend om zijn of haar herinneringen te verdraaien. Zo kan je uiteindelijk iemands persoonlijkheid volledig veranderen, in die mate zelfs dat mensen hun eigen geliefden als vijanden gaan zien. En dat is precies wat de regering met Peeta gedaan heeft.

"Zijn jullie daar zeker van?" vraagt Milo kritisch, alsof hij het onvermijdelijke antwoord voor zich uit wil schuiven.

"Ja," bevestigt Fulvia. "Het is de enige manier waarop we Peeta's gedrag kunnen verklaren. Hij heeft Katniss zelfs met geweld aangevallen tijdens hun hereniging. Gelukkig kon Boggs nog net op tijd tussenbeide komen, anders was het misschien veel slechter afgelopen. Daarna zijn ze direct naar het ziekenhuis gebracht. Katniss stelt het intussen vrij goed, maar de dokters hebben inderdaad een hoge concentratie wespengif in het lichaam van Peeta gevonden. Ze gaan nu proberen om die zo snel mogelijk weer naar beneden te krijgen."

"En zal dat ook echt lukken?" wil Milo weten.

"Waarschijnlijk wel," antwoordt Fulvia. Maar zelfs wanneer Peeta's bloedwaarden weer normaal zijn, blijven die vervormde herinneringen natuurlijk bestaan. Het zal heel moeilijk worden om daar nog iets aan te doen. Als het ons al lukt, want we hebben eigenlijk geen idee hoe we dat moeten aanpakken. We weten zelfs niet eens of men ooit al geprobeerd heeft om een gekaapte persoon te genezen."

"Maar de psychologen van 13 gaan hem dus wel verder verzorgen?"

"Uiteraard," zegt Fulvia vastbesloten. "Jammer genoeg kan ik niet beloven dat Peeta's toestand echt nog veel zal verbeteren. We hopen op het beste."

"Goed," zegt Milo gelaten. "Houd me in ieder geval op de hoogte. Wij kunnen voorlopig alleen maar afwachten, veronderstel ik. Aludra en ikzelf zullen erover zwijgen tegen de rest van district 10, want ik vrees dat dit nieuws bij de meeste mensen hard zal aankomen."

Dat mag hij wel zeggen. President Snow wist heel goed wat hij deed toen hij Peeta liet kapen. Katniss is nooit echt verliefd op hem geweest in de romantische zin van het woord, en toch weet iedereen in Panem dat ze op een andere manier van hem houdt. Meer zoals mensen hun vrienden en familie graag zien. Peeta kapen is vast één van de ergste dingen die Snow haar - en dus ook de rebellen - kan aandoen.

Maar dat is nog niet alles. Toen Kivo's spotje uitgezonden werd, had ik voor het eerst het gevoel dat de inwoners van 10 me misschien ooit zouden aanvaarden. Nu zal ik ongetwijfeld weer een massa negatieve reacties krijgen. Ook al ben ik het zelf helemaal niet eens met de steeds langer wordende lijst misdaden van onze regering. Ik denk dat veel gewone mensen in het Capitool nu ook boos zullen zijn, want de geliefden uit district 12 waren bij ons altijd heel populair. Opeens vraag ik me af wat er zou gebeuren moest Doran op deze manier tegenover mij gekaapt worden. Dan zou ik me heel eenzaam voelen, want hij is de enige vriend van thuis die nog bij me is. Andrew, Noria, Vale en Iris hebben me altijd gesteund, maar ze kennen me natuurlijk niet echt. Als capitoolinwoner zal ik toch altijd een vreemde voor hen blijven.

Fulvia begint met Milo te praten over de heropbouw van district 10. Na een paar minuten hoor ik hoe ze de telefoon doorgeeft aan Plutarch zelf omdat een strategisch overleg als dit meer bij zijn taken past. Blijkbaar moest hij daarnet een belangrijke militaire vergadering bijwonen en kon hij dus niet eerder aan de lijn komen. Ik luister maar met een half oor naar het gesprek, want deze discussie over bouwmaterialen en voedselvoorraden interesseert me nu echt even niet. Daar ben ik gewoon veel te kwaad voor.

Ik loop nerveus heen en weer door de kamer tot Milo met een handgebaar aangeeft dat ik hem zo uit zijn concentratie haal. Dus ga ik zitten in één van de zetels die bij de nooit gebruikte open haard staan. Maar zelfs dan knijp ik mijn twee handen tot vuisten en blijven de spieren in mijn rug gespannen. Ik heb nog nooit zo veel woede tegenover de regering gevoeld als nu. Telkens als ik denk dat het niet erger kan worden, doen ze iets wat nog wreder is. De dood van Kivo in de Hongerspelen, het bombardement op het ziekenhuis van district 8, de brutale executie van Portia en haar hulpstylisten, en nu weer de kaping van Peeta. Eigenlijk heb ik veel zin om te schreeuwen of één van de dure meubels in deze villa kapot te slaan. Hier woont toch niemand. Katniss zei gisteren op tv dat ze er alles aan zou doen om president Snow van de macht te verdrijven. En dat is het enige waar ik nu ook aan kan denken.

Mijn gedachten klaren pas op wanneer Plutarch de namen van Vale en Iris noemt. Toen Fulvia me na het filmen van Kivo's propo terug naar district 10 bracht, is zij zelf nog bij hen thuis langs geweest om naar het verhaal over hun illegale reis en de diefstal van de flessen champagne te luisteren. Zelfs twintig jaar later bleek een deel van die informatie nog steeds bruikbaar te zijn. De oudere industriezones van district 9 zijn in al die tijd nauwelijks veranderd, en er zijn zelfs nergens echt grote gebouwen afgebroken of bijgezet. Enkel de machines binnenin de fabrieken werden regelmatig onderhouden of vervangen. Drie dagen geleden heeft een speciale eenheid van de rebellen de sluiproute gebruikt die Vale en Iris destijds ontdekt hadden. Zo zijn ze erin geslaagd om op korte tijd een groot aantal gebouwen te veroveren. Alle installaties voor de productie van zuiver leidingwater zijn nu in onze handen. Maar de vredebewakers hebben zich teruggetrokken in een ander deel van de hoofdstad, waar ze een paar sterke gevechtsstellingen hebben opgebouwd. Ze weigeren nog steeds om de capitulatieverklaring te ondertekenen.

"We moeten een middel vinden om hen onder druk te zetten," zegt Plutarch door de telefoon. "Op 2 en 9 na hebben we nu elk district in Panem veroverd. Dat is natuurlijk schitterend nieuws, maar de inname van district 2 kan nog een werk van lange adem worden. Lyme heeft al aan Coin laten weten dat ze dringend extra versterking nodig heeft. Het zou dus een enorme stap vooruit zijn moest 9 zo snel mogelijk capituleren."

"Zodat de rebellen district 2 echt als een eenheid kunnen aanvallen," snapt Milo.

"Juist," bevestigt Plutarch. "Maar helaas zit de situatie in 9 op dit moment muurvast. En dat terwijl ze niet eens het belangrijkste district in Panem zijn."

Om één of andere reden zet die opmerking me aan het denken. Is 9 echt zo onbelangrijk als Plutarch nu beweert? Katniss zei in haar interview dat het Capitool kwetsbaar is omdat het voor alles afhankelijk is van de districten. _En misschien is dit ook de manier waarop we president Snow kunnen verslaan,_ dringt het opeens tot mij door. Alsof ik nu pas voor het eerst echt besef wat die woorden betekenen. Meteen voel ik de woede van daarnet weer terugkomen. Ik wil echt dat de rebellen deze oorlog winnen. Snow en zijn regering moeten boeten voor alles wat ze gedaan hebben. Nog voordat ik het zelf goed en wel besef, kom ik overeind uit de zetel en doe ik mijn mond open.

"Ik heb een idee."

Milo stopt halverwege zijn zin en kijkt een beetje verbaasd over zijn schouder. Misschien verwachtte hij niet dat ik het gesprek zo abrupt zou onderbreken. Maar voordat hij de kans krijgt om iets te zeggen, hoor ik weer de stem van Plutarch.

"Ben jij dat, Aludra?"

"Ik ben hier, ja," antwoord ik terwijl ik naar de salontafel loop en voor het kleine cameraatje in het telefoontoestel ga staan zodat Plutarch me kan zien. Blijkbaar wist hij nog niet dat ik vandaag zelf mee naar de Winnaarswijk ben gekomen. Maar zijn rechtstreekse vraag maakt wel duidelijk dat hij met me wil praten. Iets wat Milo nu ook doorheeft, want hij zet een stap achteruit en geeft de hoorn van de telefoon aan mij.

"Wat is jouw voorstel dan?"

"Wel, Katniss heeft gisteren gezegd dat het Capitool eigenlijk niet zonder de districten kan omdat zij voor eten en energie zorgen," leg ik uit. Mijn stem klinkt nog steeds vreemd omdat het zo moeilijk is om de woede en frustratie erin te onderdrukken. Maar toch ga ik door.

"Misschien moet iemand eens aan president Snow vertellen dat hij ook het drinkwater uit district 9 nodig heeft, terwijl alle zuiveringsinstallaties nu van ons zijn."

Plutarchs ogen haken zich in de mijne en ik zie een klein glimlachje op zijn gezicht verschijnen.

"Dat, Aludra, is inderdaad een uitstekend idee."

Een fractie van een seconde vraag ik me af wat hij bedoelt, want zo concreet was mijn voorstel eigenlijk niet. Het was meer een soort van gedachte die me opeens te binnen schoot toen het gesprek over de problemen in district 9 ging. Nog voordat ik een goed antwoord kan verzinnen, vraagt Plutarch me om Milo weer door te geven. Ze maken een paar laatste afspraken over de dagen en uren waarop de eerste hovercrafts met bouwmaterialen zullen aankomen. Na een minuut of twee hoor ik hoe Milo de hoorn van de telefoon neerlegt.

"We blijven best niet te veel treuzelen," zegt hij nadat hij een volgeschreven blad met notities in de achterzak van zijn broek heeft gestoken. "Het is al later dan ik dacht en we moeten nog een heel eind terugrijden."

"Ik kom," zeg ik terwijl ik neerhurk om de veter van mijn linkerschoen vast te maken. Die begint stilaan te verslijten en geraakt daardoor nogal snel los. Uiteindelijk leg ik er gewoon een dubbele knoop in, zoals Doran me al een paar keer heeft aangeraden. Daarna volg ik Milo door de achterdeur naar buiten. We lopen via de overwoekerde tuin naar de straatkant en gaan de man zoeken met wie we daarstraks nog gesproken hebben. Blijkbaar is hij net klaar met het installeren van een paar extra veldbedden in de woonkamer van huis nummer negen. Maar nu Milo en ik vertrekken, moet hij weer bij de telefoon gaan zitten voor het geval dat district 13 nog eens terugbelt. Over enkele uren komt iemand anders hem aflossen.

De voerman staat al op ons te wachten bij de poort van de Winnaarswijk. We klimmen allebei aan boord van zijn huifkar en vertrekken dan richting stad. Milo wil graag naar het adres in de Slachthuisstraat waar Doran en ik ons voor de cursus verpleegkunde hebben ingeschreven. Die woning dient nu als vergaderruimte voor de belangrijkste rebellenleiders van ons district en blijkbaar moeten ze vanavond nog een aantal dingen bespreken. Nadat de voerman Milo daar vlak bij de deur heeft afgezet, brengt hij mij terug naar Kivo's dorp.

Aan een rustig tempo rijden we door de velden in het oosten van district 10 zonder iemand tegen te komen. De schemering is al ingevallen en de zandwegen liggen er verlaten bij. Om de verveling te verdrijven, beginnen de voerman en ik wat met elkaar te praten. Zijn zus is gewond geraakt tijdens de eerste paar dagen van de oorlog en heeft dus nog als patiënt in de stadsschool gelegen. Via haar weet hij dat ik een rebellenverpleegster uit het Capitool ben. En de 'In onze herinnering' - propo over Kivo heeft hij uiteraard ook gezien. Een erg goed filmpje, volgens hem. Maar net als veel andere mensen van dit district had hij helemaal niet verwacht dat er ook in het Capitool daklozen zouden zijn. Hij stelt me allerlei vragen over de Garage, die ik stuk voor stuk geduldig beantwoord. Zo te horen zijn er toch heel wat districtsinwoners die meer willen weten over de zwervers van het Capitool. Al besef ik goed genoeg dat een extra propagandafilmpje met mij in de hoofdrol er waarschijnlijk niet in zit, en vond ik het eerlijk gezegd al zwaar genoeg om er één te maken.

Wanneer de voerman me bij het dorp van Kivo laat uitstappen, is het al bijna helemaal donker. Andrew, Noria en Enya hebben net de tafel gedekt voor het avondeten. Doran komt pas over een half uurtje, zodra zijn shift in de tent erop zit. Maar ik heb honger en we weten dat we niet echt op hem hoeven te wachten.

Noria schept onze borden vol. We krijgen een behoorlijk uitgebreide maaltijd vandaag, want de rebellen hebben gisteren een heel aantal koeien geslacht om meer stallen als noodopvang te kunnen gebruiken. En vanochtend vroeg is ook een lading verse groenten uit district 11 aangekomen. Het is al lang geleden dat ik nog eens een echte biefstuk kon eten en Noria heeft hem precies lang genoeg laten bakken. Toch lukt het me niet helemaal om van de maaltijd te genieten. Mijn gedachten gaan voortdurend terug naar Plutarchs reactie toen ik over district 9 begon. Eigenlijk snap ik niet goed waarom ik er iets over zei, want iedereen in Panem weet dat zij dranken produceren en het afvalwater van het Capitool zuiveren. Maar ik durf te wedden dat Plutarch nu één of ander sluw plannetje aan het uitwerken is. Je kon zo aan zijn gezicht zien dat mijn opmerking hem inderdaad op een idee gebracht heeft. Al vraag ik me af of ik daar echt blij mee moet zijn. Ik weet dat Plutarch letterlijk alles zou doen om deze oorlog te kunnen winnen. Maar dat was toch precies wat ik mezelf gisteren en vandaag ook heb beloofd? Misschien moet ik gewoon op het oordeel van de legerleiding in 13 vertrouwen. Ze worden steeds beter in het overnemen van de televisiekanalen, dus vroeg of laat krijgen we vanzelf wel te horen wat hun plannen zijn.

Maar de volgende dag komt er weinig of geen nieuws van de rebellen. Lucas heeft mij opnieuw de ochtendshift gegeven. Rond de middag ben ik klaar, al blijf ik daarna nog ruim een uur in de tent om met Darvo te praten. Overmorgen zal hij opnieuw onder het mes gaan. Hij is nu voldoende hersteld om een tweede operatie aan te kunnen. Die is echt noodzakelijk als we willen dat hij zijn rechterarm ooit weer op een normale manier kan gebruiken. Gelukkig is Lucas gespecialiseerd in dit soort chirurgie en hebben we sinds de treinoverval genoeg professioneel materiaal en medicijnen om de ingreep gewoon in onze eigen ziekenhuistent uit te voeren. Samen met Andromeda - die vandaag hier is om de gewonden te bezoeken - probeer ik Darvo zo goed mogelijk voor te bereiden op wat hem overmorgen te wachten staat. Lucas wil dat ik meehelp bij de operatie om de juiste instrumenten door te geven. Stiekem ben ik blij dat hij die vraag aan mij gesteld heeft, want ik verzorg de arm van Darvo al sinds onze terugkeer uit district 6. Juist daardoor ben ik zijn herstel een beetje als mijn verantwoordelijkheid gaan zien.

Ook de volgende dag blijft alles rustig. Deze keer word ik ingeroosterd voor de namiddagdienst. Vale is naar de stad vertrokken voor een vergadering met Milo, dus help ik Iris - die nu alleen thuis is - met het schoonmaken en versnijden van de lading wortelen die de rebellen hier vanochtend vroeg hebben afgezet. Het is de bedoeling dat we dit eten delen met een paar andere dorpjes in het oosten van district 10. Iris vraagt me om het loof apart te leggen. Blijkbaar kan je zelfs dat verwerken in sommige maaltijden, ook al heb ik in de kookboeken van mijn moeder nooit een recept met wortelloof gevonden. Tot het middaguur zitten we samen in de woonkamer groenten fijn te snijden. Iris heeft de televisie aangezet zodat we zeker geen belangrijke berichten zullen missen. Maar het normale zendschema wordt geen enkele keer verstoord door de rebellen.

Pas 's avonds krijgen we eindelijk meer nieuws te horen. Wanneer ik na het einde van mijn werkshift terug in het dorp kom, zie ik verschillende mensen het huis van Vale en Iris binnengaan. Blijkbaar heeft de regering net alle programma's laten onderbreken voor een zeer dringende nooduitzending. Meteen besef ik dat er iets ernstigs aan de hand moet zijn en ik probeer het nare gevoel weg te duwen dat nu bij me opkomt. Hopelijk is het geen al te slecht nieuws. Ik zet me op de vensterbank naast Vale - die intussen ook terug is - en kijk gespannen naar het scherm.

De presentator van het journaal verwelkomt ons in de studio. Naast hem zit een man die ik niet direct herken. Maar volgens het tekstbalkje dat nu onderaan in beeld verschijnt, is dit de hoofdtechnicus van het distributienetwerk voor leidingwater in het Capitool. De camera's richten zich op hem terwijl hij aan zijn uitleg begint.

Een tweetal uur geleden kwamen er via de telefoon tientallen oproepen binnen van mensen die in verschillende wijken van het Capitool wonen. Allemaal hadden ze last van hetzelfde probleem. Er kwam een vreemd gekleurde vloeistof uit de kranen. We krijgen nu enkele beelden te zien van een straatfontein die fluorescerend geel water spuit en van een jonge vrouw die in de keuken van haar flat de kraan boven de gootsteen opendraait, met exact hetzelfde resultaat. Al snel werd duidelijk wat er aan de hand was. Het ging gewoon om een felgekleurde detectievloeistof die aan het drinkwater kan worden toegevoegd om lekken in het leidingnetwerk op te sporen. De technici in district 9 hebben dat spul soms nodig als er problemen zijn met één van hun zuiveringsinstallaties. Het product heeft inderdaad een opvallende kleur, maar is verder volstrekt onschadelijk voor de gezondheid. Even leek het er dus op dat de regering iedereen weer kon geruststellen. Helaas liep er kort daarna een boodschap van district 13 binnen die veel alarmerender was.

Volgens dat laatste bericht - ondertekend door Plutarch Heavensbee en Alma Coin - hebben de rebellen in 9 doelbewust deze detectievloeistof onder het drinkwater gemengd. Gewoon om aan iedereen te laten zien dat ze nu alle zuiveringsinstallaties controleren en dus de samenstelling van het drinkwater in het Capitool kunnen bepalen. De vredebewakers van district 9 weigeren immers nog steeds om zich over te geven. Als president Snow niet tegen morgenavond zes uur stipt persoonlijk op tv aankondigt dat hij zijn leger definitief uit 9 terugtrekt en officieel bevestigt dat hij het district kwijt is, dan zullen de rebellen een ander product aan het water toevoegen. Eén dat veel gevaarlijker is.

"En welk product bedoelden ze dan?" vraagt de nieuwslezer.

"De mededeling van de rebellen was er heel duidelijk over," zegt de hoofdtechnicus op ernstige toon. "Blijkbaar heeft district 13 enkele jaren geleden een speciale stof voor chemische oorlogsvoering ontwikkeld. Het gaat om een volledig kleur- en smaakloos poeder dat extreem giftig is. Volgens onze informatie volstaat een kleine hoeveelheid al om tientallen liters water ondrinkbaar te maken."

"Heeft het verzetsleger van district 9 dat poeder nu al in bezit?"

"Ze lieten in hun boodschap weten dat president Coin vandaag per hovercraft een heleboel vaten heeft laten brengen, en er is weinig reden om aan hun bewering te twijfelen."

Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel en ik zie hoe Doran - die samen met Iris en een paar anderen tegen de muur leunt - ook met een bezorgd gezicht naar het scherm zit te kijken. Dit is inderdaad heel slecht nieuws. Ik probeer te conclusie te negeren die nu door mijn hoofd speelt, maar tegelijk besef ik dat ontkennen zinloos is. Het kan geen toeval zijn dat dit uitgerekend nu gebeurt.

"Hoe giftig is die stof precies?" wil de nieuwslezer weten.

"Eén slok besmet water volstaat om een volwassene vrijwel onmiddellijk te doden," antwoordt de hoofdtechnicus. "Zelfs kort contact met de huid zou al zeer gevaarlijk zijn. Het poeder heeft geen kleur, smaak of geur en is dus bijna niet op te sporen. Daarom hebben we in overleg met de regering speciale noodmaatregelen ingevoerd. Vanaf nu mag geen enkele inwoner van het Capitool nog leidingwater gebruiken. Personen die na tien uur vanochtend nog servies of kleren gewassen hebben, zijn verplicht om die dingen weg te gooien. Hetzelfde geldt voor alle maaltijden die vandaag gekookt zijn. Niemand van ons weet honderd procent zeker of de rebellen zich echt aan hun ultimatum zullen houden, dus we kunnen niet uitsluiten dat ze het poeder onmiddellijk na het versturen van hun boodschap al in de leidingen gebracht hebben. Mogelijk is een deel van ons water nu al besmet. In ieder geval willen we geen enkel risico nemen."

"Zijn jullie zeker dat onze vijanden niet gewoon bluffen in de hoop ons bang te maken?" dringt de nieuwslezer aan. Maar de aarzeling in zijn stem verraadt dat deze vraag eigenlijk overbodig is.

"Het gaat hier om een kritieke situatie," antwoordt de hoofdtechnicus van de watermaatschappij op een toon die geen tegenspraak duldt. "Door die onschadelijke gele vloeistof te gebruiken, hebben de rebellen in 9 bewezen dat ze hun dreigement ook echt kunnen uitvoeren. We zijn voorlopig volledig aangewezen op het gebruik van flessenwater. Maar de leveringen uit de districten verlopen al moeizaam sinds de Kwartskwelling werd aangekondigd, dus ook die voorraden zijn beperkt. Toch willen we aan de bevolking vragen om kalm te blijven."

"Kunnen jullie de watertoevoer niet gewoon afsluiten?" vraagt de nieuwslezer nog.

"Helaas niet," zegt de hoofdtechnicus. "Daarvoor hebben we de medewerking van district 9 nodig. En van die kant valt nu uiteraard geen hulp te verwachten. We kunnen alleen maar benadrukken dat alle inwoners van het Capitool zich voorlopig strikt moeten houden aan het totaalverbod om leidingwater te gebruiken. Ook douchen, tanden poetsen of huishoudtoestellen aanzetten kan dus niet."

"Daarmee is alles nu wel duidelijk, denk ik," antwoordt de nieuwslezer. "Heel erg bedankt voor uw uitleg bij de gebeurtenissen van vandaag." Dan richt hij zich rechtstreeks tot de kijkers thuis om nadrukkelijk te herhalen dat iedereen in het Capitool de richtlijnen van de watermaatschappij en de regering moet respecteren. Er zullen extra nooduitzendingen volgen zodra er meer nieuws is. Tot slot krijgen we nog een paar beelden te zien van mensen bij wie er fluogeel water uit de kranen in de keuken en de badkamer komt. Nu is het gewoon een ongevaarlijke detectievloeistof. Maar morgen - nee, vandaag al - kan het een dodelijk vergif zijn.

Wanneer het scherm van de tv zwart wordt, beginnen de inwoners van Kivo's dorp zachtjes met elkaar te praten. Een paar mensen vragen zich luidop af of het echt zo erg is om enkele dagen zonder stromend water te zitten. Maar ik weet wel beter. In het Capitool staan er geen pompen op de straten en pleinen. Wij zijn inderdaad volledig afhankelijk van het water dat uit district 9 komt. Precies zoals ik door de telefoon aan Plutarch gezegd heb.

Ook al hebben Vale en Iris daarstraks de kachel in de hoek van de woonkamer aangestoken, ik krijg het opeens ijskoud en het lijkt wel alsof ik mijn lichaam niet meer kan bewegen. Ik kan alleen maar denken aan de zwervers van de Garage die bij straatfonteinen gaan drinken omdat flessenwater te duur is, en aan moeders die hun kleuters nu thuis bij de kranen vandaan moeten houden. Want die kinderen zijn nog te jong om de instructies van onze regering te begrijpen. Alle andere gedachten in mijn hoofd maken plaats voor slechts één vraag.

Wat heb ik gedaan?

* * *

 **Ik denk niet dat jullie deze cliffhanger hadden verwacht … maar zelf ben ik er toch best wel tevreden mee. Jullie hebben waarschijnlijk gemerkt dat Aludra tijdens dit hoofdstuk (en eigenlijk al sinds het vorige hoofdstuk) steeds bozer en bozer werd. Het leek me dus logisch dat dit uiteindelijk op één of andere manier zou mislopen!**

 **Toen ik in mijn eerste verhaal besloot om district 9 een andere bedrijfstak te geven, heb ik dat vooral gedaan omdat ik de keuze van Lionsgate - graan - echt heel onlogisch blijf vinden. Graan is één van de belangrijkste landbouwgewassen, dus zelf ben ik eerder geneigd om dit in district 11 te plaatsen. Bovendien heeft Suzanne Collins in haar oorspronkelijke boeken nooit vermeld wat de taak van district 9 is, en zie ik het dus niet als een afwijking van de canon (in mijn verhaal heb ik altijd de boeken gevolgd en niet de films). Ik geef eerlijk toe dat ik de bedrijfstak 'Drankproductie & Waterzuivering' in eerste instantie verzonnen heb om district 9 gewoon een andere taak dan Graanteelt te kunnen geven. Maar toen ik er later verder over begon na te denken, vond ik dat je als schrijver zo'n verandering eigenlijk niet kan doorvoeren zonder dat je er in je eigen verhaal ook echt iets mee doet. Uiteindelijk ben ik dan op het idee gekomen om de rebellen te laten dreigen met een vergiftiging van al het drinkwater. Dit leek mij wel een interessant idee, dus ik hoop dat jullie er ook tevreden over zijn. **

**Ik weet dat er in het originele boek van Suzanne Collins helemaal niets gezegd wordt over vergiftigd water. De bedrijfstak van district 9 wordt in de boeken zelfs nooit vermeld. Om toch in canon te kunnen blijven, heb ik dit deel van mijn verhaal gesitueerd tijdens een periode die Katniss in het ziekenhuis van district 13 doorbrengt.**

 **Nog even een opmerking over het wortelloof dat Iris wil bijhouden om er maaltijden mee te maken. Dit idee heb ik - net als veel andere verwijzingen naar het gebruik van groentenresten - gehaald uit een kookboek dat ik van mijn ouders cadeau heb gekregen. Dit boek heet 'Van aardappelschil tot wortelloof' en bevat alleen maar recepten waarbij je o.a. dingen zoals bijvoorbeeld radijsjesbladeren, erwtenpeulen of wortelloof nodig hebt. Hiermee willen de auteurs verspilling tegengaan van groentenafval dat eigenlijk helemaal geen afval is. Omdat de mensen in de districten van Panem altijd honger geleden hebben, vind ik het geloofwaardig dat ook zij restanten van groenten gebruiken die men in het Capitool niet wil.**

 **Tot slot van deze AN nog iets over Leandro. Het idee dat hij na de bevrijding van de winnaars naar district 13 moet vluchten, heb ik gebaseerd op een opmerking die in Spotgaai staat. Aan het einde van hoofdstuk 11 zegt Haymitch dat er bij de redding van Peeta enkele spionnen ontmaskerd zullen worden. Ook al komt Leandro in mijn derde verhaal nauwelijks voor omdat hij niet mee gegaan is naar district 10, ik kan jullie al wel verklappen dat hij later nog een kleine (maar belangrijke) rol zal spelen.**

 **Reviews zijn zoals altijd zeer welkom ;-)**


	18. Angst

HOOFDSTUK 18: ANGST

Ik sla mijn twee handen voor mijn gezicht en probeer om het geroezemoes van de mensen om me heen buiten te sluiten. Maar dat helpt niet om de paniek te onderdrukken die zich van me meester begint te maken. In gedachten zie ik mezelf weer bij de telefoon van villa nummer twaalf staan om met Plutarch over district 9 te praten. Dankzij mijn domme opmerking zijn de levens van alle mensen in het Capitool - ook die van mijn vrienden en familie - nu in groot gevaar.

Ik schrik wanneer iemand plots mijn linkerarm vast neemt. Doran trekt me voorzichtig overeind en wenkt Vale. Verschillende mensen gaan opzij om ons door te laten terwijl ze me de kamer uit leiden. Mijn voeten volgen hen als vanzelf zonder dat ik me er echt bewust van ben. Ik heb het gevoel dat alles in een soort droom gebeurt. Pas wanneer Vale me op een houten stoel laat neerzitten, besef ik dat ze me naar de keuken hebben gebracht.

"Aludra, is alles in orde?" vraagt Doran op een toon alsof hij tot me door probeert te dringen. "We snappen dat je nu heel bang bent, en ik geef toe dat ik zelf ook flink geschrokken ben. Maar-"

"Het is allemaal mijn schuld," gooi ik er opeens uit. Mijn stem hapert en de druk op mijn borstkas lijkt mijn keel bijna dicht te knijpen. "Ik heb Plutarch op dit idee doen komen."

"Toen je samen met Milo naar de Winnaarswijk ging?" vraagt Vale.

"Ja," fluister ik schor. Mijn handen klemmen zich stevig rond de zitting van de stoel, want ik merk dat ik nog steeds aan het trillen ben. Maar toch dwing ik mezelf om de waarheid op te biechten.

"Plutarch vertelde aan de telefoon dat ze iets zochten om de vredebewakers onder druk te zetten. Toen heb ik geantwoord dat-"

Ik sluit mijn ogen en probeer het ijle gevoel in mijn hoofd te negeren. Het duurt een paar tellen voordat ik verder kan praten.

"- dat president Snow ook het water uit district 9 nodig heeft terwijl alle fabrieken nu van ons zijn. Ik heb het nooit over vergiftigen gehad, echt niet. Maar het is dus wel mijn fout."

"Probeer je te herinneren wat je juist tegen Plutarch zei," dringt Vale aan. "Kan je het woord voor woord herhalen?"

"Dat hoeft niet," komt Doran meteen tussenbeide. "Ik geloof haar. Ik ben er tweehonderd procent zeker van dat ze nooit gevraagd heeft om vergif te gebruiken. Daarvoor ken ik jou al lang genoeg," zegt hij terwijl hij me recht aankijkt. "En ik weet dat je dit nooit hebt gewild."

"Maar dat maakt toch geen verschil?" schreeuw ik terug. "Het is mijn schuld!"

Mijn ademhaling gaat steeds sneller, totdat ik het gevoel heb dat ik helemaal geen lucht meer krijg. Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht en leun achterover in de stoel uit schrik dat ik elk moment flauw kan vallen. Vale trekt snel een keukenkast open en houdt een papieren broodzak voor mijn gezicht. Op de achtergrond hoor ik nog vaag de stem van Doran.

"Niet te lang, ik denk dat we haar best gewoon rustig laten ademen. Probeer telkens tot drie te tellen," zegt hij terwijl hij zijn arm rond mijn schouders legt om me te ondersteunen. Pas dan besef ik dat die laatste woorden voor mij bedoeld zijn. Dus dwing ik mezelf om te doen wat hij vraagt. Ik adem diep in, tel tot drie en blaas de lucht weer uit mijn longen. Maar dan nog blijft mijn borstkas pijn doen. Gelukkig haalt Vale de zak na enkele ogenblikken weer weg. Ook al weet ik dat hij probeert om mij te helpen, dit laat me eigenlijk nog meer denken dat ik aan het stikken ben.

Doran en Vale geven me rustig de tijd om te kalmeren. Mijn hoofd wordt langzaam helderder en een paar minuten later fluister ik dat het nu al beter gaat. Vale legt de papieren zak op tafel en zet het keukenraam open zodat er wat frisse lucht binnenkomt in deze benauwde kamer. Ik zucht een paar keer diep om mijn ademhaling verder onder controle te krijgen en blijf dan naar de punten van mijn schoenen staren.

"Zullen we Lucas halen?" stelt Doran voor.

"Nee, het lukt wel," antwoord ik een beetje kortaf. Ik wil niet dat ze speciaal voor mij helemaal naar de ziekenhuistent lopen om Lucas te storen. Misschien verdien ik eigenlijk geen hulp na wat er vandaag dankzij mij gebeurd is. Maar om één of andere reden krijg ik nu ineens het gevoel dat ik er met iemand over moet praten.

Vale en Doran luisteren aandachtig terwijl ik probeer om mijn telefoongesprek met Plutarch voor hen samen te vatten. Ik was zo boos om de misdaden van onze regering dat ik in een opwelling over het leidingwater begon, leg ik uit. Toen dacht ik niet echt na over de vraag wat de gevolgen zouden kunnen zijn. Had ik dat maar wel gedaan.

Wanneer ik ben uitgesproken, zwijgen Doran en Vale enkele ogenblikken. Door de muur heen klinkt nog steeds het zachte geroezemoes van de mensen in de woonkamer. Misschien zijn ze aan het discussiëren over de nieuwsuitzending van daarnet, maar ik doe geen enkele moeite om hen te verstaan. Zouden ze blij zijn omdat de inwoners van het gehate Capitool nu geen drinkbaar water meer hebben? Eigenlijk wil ik het liever niet weten.

"Ik ben net zo ongerust als jij," onderbreekt Doran mijn gedachten. "Maar er is één ding dat je goed moet begrijpen, Aludra. Jij bent niet de echte schuldige. De verantwoordelijkheid ligt bij de rebellenleiders van district 13 die dit plan bedacht en uitgevoerd hebben."

"Plutarch, bedoel je?"

"Hij, of president Coin. Jij hebt aan de telefoon nooit iets over vergiftigen gezegd - dat weet ik. Het zijn zij die er voor gekozen hebben om jouw woorden op die manier te interpreteren."

Vale knikt als teken dat hij het met Doran eens is. Ik wil hen graag geloven, maar de twijfel blijft. Zonder mijn opmerking zou Plutarch waarschijnlijk nooit op het idee gekomen zijn. Dus ben ik zelf ook verantwoordelijk. Ik slik even en zet mijn nagels in mijn handpalmen wanneer ik de volgende vraag stel. Eigenlijk ben ik doodsbang voor het antwoord, maar ik moet de waarheid onder ogen durven zien.

"Was ik dan niet beter wat voorzichtiger geweest toen ik zei dat Snow district 9 nodig heeft?"

Doran zwijgt enkele tellen. De blik in zijn ogen maakt duidelijk dat hij van plan is om heel eerlijk te vertellen wat hij denkt. Liegen heeft nu toch geen zin.

"Eigenlijk wel," antwoordt hij aarzelend. "Je had kunnen weten dat Plutarch er iets mee zou doen. Maar je mag zeker niet denken dat alle schuld bij jou ligt," herhaalt hij nog eens nadrukkelijk. "Het is hun beslissing om met vergif te dreigen, niet de onze. En ik heb zelf in mijn leven al vaak genoeg dingen gezegd die achteraf verkeerd uitdraaiden. Vroeg of laat overkomt het ons allemaal."

Ik ontwijk Dorans blik en kijk naar de grond. Natuurlijk had ik gewoon beter moeten opletten met wat ik zei. Ook al zijn hij en Vale blijkbaar niet van plan om me echt te veroordelen, het waren nog steeds mijn eigen woorden. Het liefst van al zou ik mezelf nu onzichtbaar willen maken. _Alsof dat een oplossing is,_ mompel ik nijdig tegen mezelf.

"Ik denk dat jullie nu best gewoon naar huis gaan," zegt Vale. "Wij kunnen de zaak toch niet meer veranderen en ik vrees dat er misschien vervelende vragen zullen komen als jullie nog lang blijven."

Daar heeft hij ongetwijfeld gelijk in. Iedereen in dit dorp weet dat Doran en ik van het Capitool zijn. Ze vragen zich vast af hoe wij op dit nieuws reageren, zeker nu ik totaal overstuur uit de groep ben weggelopen. Dus volg ik Doran naar buiten.

Wanneer we door het smalle gangetje passeren, is de discussie in de woonkamer nog steeds bezig. Iris - die zo te horen ergens vlak bij de deur staat - vraagt net om niet te veel door elkaar te praten. _Zou ze met opzet de weg naar de gang blokkeren om ons door te laten?_ vraag ik me opeens af. Om één of andere reden vermoed ik dat ik er met die gedachte niet eens zo ver naast zit. Zij en Vale zijn al zo lang samen dat ze elkaars bedoelingen waarschijnlijk goed kunnen inschatten.

Doran neemt me mee naar het huisje van de familie Morrison. Het is zachtjes beginnen regenen, maar ik ben nog steeds te veel met mijn angstige gedachten bezig om de druppels water op mijn huid echt te voelen. Gelukkig hebben Andrew en Noria de voordeur niet op slot gedaan. Ik ga rechtstreeks naar de hooizolder en laat me op het bed van Kivo neervallen. Ook al ben ik na die paniekaanval van daarstraks eigenlijk erg moe, de spanning in mijn lijf wil niet verdwijnen. Een paar minuten lang luister ik naar het moeizame geluid van mijn eigen ademhaling en het geschuifel van Doran op de benedenverdieping. Volgens mij is hij nu de vloer aan het vegen. Zelfs zonder het hem te vragen, weet ik dat Doran besloten heeft om me niet alleen te laten. Misschien denk hij dat ik anders iets doms zal doen.

Dat heb ik natuurlijk allang gedaan toen ik Plutarch die tip over district 9 gaf. Goed, mensen gaan niet dood als ze een paar dagen geen douche kunnen nemen. Maar er zijn zo veel banale dingen waarvoor we water nodig hebben. Eten koken. De WC doorspoelen. Schoonmaken. Het Capitool is simpelweg niet voorzien om zonder leidingwater te functioneren, dus ik weet zeker dat het dagelijkse leven er nu al snel in het honderd zal lopen. Het gaat zelfs nog verder dan dat. Wij hebben al tientallen jaren lang geen echt gevaarlijke situaties moeten doorstaan. Een bedreiging als deze zal de mensen ongetwijfeld bang maken en hen laten inzien hoe kwetsbaar ze zijn. De rebellen wisten verdomd goed wat ze deden. Juist daarom twijfel ik er niet aan dat dit plan bedacht is door iemand die zelf in het Capitool geboren werd. Door Plutarch dus. Of beter gezegd, door mij.

Ergens is het best wel cynisch dat uitgerekend ik dit in gang heb gezet. Want het zijn waarschijnlijk de daklozen die nu het meeste risico lopen. Zij drinken vaak van straatfonteinen en kranen in openbare gebouwen omdat drank in de winkel voor hen te duur is. Van bedelen wordt je echt niet rijk. Dennis en Alcyone zullen onze klanten voorlopig wel flesjes fruitsap of mineraalwater kunnen geven, maar zal dat voldoende zijn als deze situatie erg lang gaat duren? Op tv zeiden ze dat de leveringen uit 9 al maanden moeizaam verlopen. Eerlijk gezegd betwijfel ik of Snow snel zal toegeven. Hij is al zo veel districten kwijt. Als rebel heb ik natuurlijk altijd geweten dat ik uiteindelijk tegen het Capitool zou moeten vechten. Maar pas nu besef ik voor de eerste keer echt wat dat betekent. Ik heb mijn eigen vrienden en familie in groot gevaar gebracht. Misschien zullen zij - en ook ik - de prijs voor onze vrijheid moeten betalen. De angst keert weer terug, maar er is helemaal niets dat ik kan doen. Plutarch en Coin komen heus niet zomaar terug op hun besluit. En het is mijn fout.

Ik blijf roerloos op bed liggen en luister naar het tikken van de regen op het dak. Na een tijdje vermindert het en zie ik door het raampje hoe de maan vanachter een wolkenbank tevoorschijn komt. Er is naar mijn gevoel minstens een half uur voorbij gegaan wanneer ik geklop op de voordeur hoor. Doran laat Andrew en Noria binnen - ik hoor hoe Andrew voorstelt om een paar extra kaarsen te halen - maar ik heb echt geen zin om nu naar beneden te gaan. Wat zou ik tegen hen kunnen zeggen?

Noria vraagt waarom ik daarstraks zo overstuur was. Zij en Andrew weten natuurlijk nog niets over mijn gesprek met Plutarch, net als de andere mensen in dit dorp. Maar ze hebben wel gezien hoe Vale en Doran me meteen na afloop van het journaal uit de kamer moesten wegbrengen. Toen vermoedde Noria al dat er meer aan de hand was dan enkel slecht nieuws uit het Capitool. Dus legt Doran nu in het kort uit hoe het komt dat ik me hier zo schuldig over voel. Eigenlijk wil ik niet echt meeluisteren, maar het gordijn tussen de hooizolder en het gelijkvloers is te dun om hun stemmen tegen te houden.

"Dat zal voor haar wel moeilijk zijn," zegt Andrew zodra Doran klaar is met vertellen. "We hebben nog lang zitten doorpraten toen jullie al vertrokken waren. Niemand maakt zich er druk over dat het Capitool voorlopig zonder leidingwater zit, want wij hebben altijd zo geleefd. En echt veel sympathie hebben we nu ook weer niet voor de meeste mensen die daar wonen."

Het liefst zou ik nu mijn vingers in mijn oren steken. Dit wil ik allemaal niet horen. Het is nu al erg genoeg. Maar dan zegt Noria iets wat ik niet had verwacht.

"Toch hopen wij bijna allemaal dat president Snow zich snel gewonnen zal geven. Niet voor de andere mensen in het Capitool, maar wel voor jullie."

"Aludra en ik, bedoel je?" vraagt Doran.

"Ja. Nuvies vader zei dat jullie dit eigenlijk niet verdienen en zowat iedereen gaf hem nog gelijk ook."

Ik merk dat ik ondanks alles toch geïnteresseerd meeluister. Blijkbaar is de discussie na het journaal nog een hele tijd doorgegaan en moest Iris zelfs een paar keer tussenbeide komen om de gemoederen te bedaren. Eigenlijk is er in heel dit dorp maar één persoon die echt blij is met mijn problemen. De man die me uitschold toen Portia samen met haar voorbereidingsteam live op tv geëxecuteerd werd. Maar zo te horen heeft hij nu zelf de wind van voren gekregen. Niemand was het echt met hem eens, en een paar patiënten die speciaal voor de nooduitzending naar het dorp waren gekomen vonden zelfs dat hij beter zijn mond kon houden. Ik had nooit durven hopen dat zo veel inwoners van district 10 mij en Doran zouden verdedigen.

"Volgens mij komt het door de rebellenpropo van Aludra," zegt Andrew. "Daarmee hebben jullie toch wel wat mensen aan het denken gezet."

Er valt een stilte, alsof Doran en Kivo's ouders alle drie zitten na te denken over de gebeurtenissen van vandaag. Dan hoor ik opeens de aarzelende stem van Enya. Die is dus ook hier. Maar tot nu toe heeft ze de hele tijd gezwegen.

"Als Aludra niet wil dat de mensen in het Capitool geen water meer kunnen drinken, waarom heeft ze er dan iets over gezegd tegen de rebellen?"

"Omdat ze boos was over alles wat president Snow en zijn regering hebben gedaan," antwoordt Doran ernstig. "Mensen die echt kwaad zijn, zeggen of doen soms dingen waar ze later spijt van krijgen. Jammer genoeg maken ze hun problemen daarmee vaak erger in plaats van ze op te lossen."

Er is iets vreemds met de manier waarop Doran dat laatste zegt. Om één of andere reden weet ik zeker dat hij Enya nog iets anders probeert uit te leggen, zonder het rechtstreeks aan haar te vertellen. Maar ik ben nu veel te gespannen om er verder over door te piekeren. Ik kan alleen denken aan het feit dat ik Plutarch en Coin op het idee heb gebracht om de rebellen met vergif te laten dreigen.

"Hoe dan ook kunnen wij voorlopig toch niets doen," besluit Andrew uiteindelijk. "Hebben jullie morgen ziekenhuisdienst?"

"Ja," antwoordt Enya. "In de voormiddag."

"Ga dan maar gauw naar bed," stelt Noria voor.

De treden van de ladder kraken zachtjes wanneer Enya naar boven klimt. Ik leg me snel op mijn linkerzij en doe alsof ik slaap. De laatste paar dagen gedraagt ze zich een stuk minder hatelijk dan vroeger, maar toch wil ik nu even niet met Enya praten. Eigenlijk ben ik nog steeds bang dat ze misschien plezier heeft in deze situatie. Dan zou ik me echt moeten bedwingen om haar geen mep te geven. Ook al besef ik dat zoiets de zaken natuurlijk alleen maar erger zal maken.

Het gordijn schuift open en ik hoor het geluid van Enya's blote voeten op de houten vloer. Na enkele passen blijft ze staan, op nog geen halve meter van mijn bed. Zelfs met gesloten ogen voel ik dat ze nu naar mij aan het kijken is. Ik blijf doodstil liggen en klem mijn kiezen op elkaar in de hoop dat er geen subtiel gegniffel zal volgen. Maar gelukkig gebeurt dat niet. Even later hoor ik hoe Enya zelf ook onder de dekens kruipt.

Zodra Andrew en Noria beneden alle kaarsen uitblazen, wordt het bijna helemaal donker op onze hooizolder. Het enige licht komt van de maan die door het zolderraam schijnt. Enya ligt eerst nog een hele tijd te woelen maar uiteindelijk wordt haar ademhaling langzamer, zoals bij alle mensen die slapen. Zelf blijf ik gespannen naar het plafond staren. Ik weet nu al dat dit voor mij ongetwijfeld een lange nacht zal worden.

En inderdaad, mijn eigen angsten laten me geen seconde met rust. Steeds opnieuw blijf ik me afvragen hoe dit zal eindigen. Ik ben nog banger dan tijdens die ene nacht nadat Snow de kaart van de Kwartskwelling had voorgelezen. Toen zaten enkel ikzelf en de andere capitoolrebellen in de problemen. En wij hadden er allemaal bewust voor gekozen om bij het Verzet te gaan. We wisten dus op voorhand waar we aan begonnen. Nu heb ik de levens in gevaar gebracht van mensen die zelf niets met de opstand te maken hebben, een gedacht die ik veel erger vind. Misschien omdat ik als verpleegster geleerd heb om voor anderen te zorgen. Of misschien moet je in een oorlog als deze altijd je verantwoordelijkheid durven te nemen.

 _Op tv zeiden ze dat de rebellen pas vergif zullen gebruiken als president Snow de eisen uit 13 negeert_ , herhaal ik een paar keer tegen mezelf. Maar tegelijk vraag ik me af of we daar eigenlijk echt op kunnen vertrouwen. Die man van de watermaatschappij was er zelf duidelijk niet gerust in. Als de leidingen van het Capitool toch vergiftigd worden, dan zitten we diep in moeilijkheden. Neem nu bijvoorbeeld Dennis. Hij drinkt vaak van de kraan omdat het volgens hem gezonder is dan flessenwater. Natuurlijk zal hij dat nu voorlopig niet doen. Maar het bewijst opnieuw wat ik met mijn domme uitspraak heb veroorzaakt.

Ik weet niet hoe lang ik in mijn bed heen en weer blijf draaien. Aan het licht van de maan dat door de kamer verschuift kan ik zien hoe de uren voorbijgaan, en de slaap wil nog steeds niet komen. Het zou hypocriet zijn om nu gewoon mijn ogen te sluiten en te doen alsof alles in orde is. Al besef ik heel goed dat ik deze situatie onmogelijk nog kan veranderen. Ik ben al eerder machteloos geweest, toen Kivo stierf of toen ik op tv het ziekenhuis van district 8 zag instorten. Maar dat gevoel was nog nooit zo sterk als nu. Ik kan zelfs niet eens met iemand praten, want geen haar op mijn hoofd denkt eraan om de anderen wakker te maken. Ik moet zelf de gevolgen van mijn fout dragen. Hoe zwaar die ook zullen zijn. Bij die gedachte krijg ik het opnieuw benauwd en het lijkt wel alsof het beklemmende gevoel op mijn borstkas terugkomt. Ik wou dat ik weg kon uit deze bedompte kamer, het Wildbos in. Maar Andrew, Noria en zeker Doran zullen me vannacht nooit alleen naar buiten laten gaan. Zelfs niet als ik hen zeg dat ik gewoon naar de WC moet. Doran zou me misschien nog volgen, zodat hij zeker weet dat ik geen stommiteiten zal uithalen. Alsof dat niet allang gebeurd is. Uiteindelijk sta ik op en zet ik het raampje van de hooizolder wijd open zodat er tenminste wat frisse lucht naar binnen kan. Maar ook dat helpt nauwelijks. Wanneer de zon opkomt en buiten de vogels beginnen te fluiten, zit ik nog steeds roerloos op de rand van Kivo's bed. Voor de eerste keer in mijn leven ben ik een hele nacht lang wakker gebleven. Toch ben ik niet moe. Daarvoor is de knoop in mijn maag gewoon veel te strak.

Ik kom pas in beweging wanneer Andrew mij en Enya naar beneden roept voor het ontbijt. Deze keer zet Noria naast geitenmelk ook vers brood met kaas voor ons op tafel, want sinds de verovering van district 10 is het veel gemakkelijker geworden om aan eten te geraken. Ik staar naar mijn bord en vraag me af of ik wel iets door mijn keel zal krijgen.

"Heb je een beetje kunnen slapen?" wil Doran weten.

"Ja," antwoord ik. Het heeft weinig zin om toe te geven dat ik vannacht letterlijk geen oog heb dicht gedaan. Doran kijkt me indringend aan en ik begin te vermoeden dat hij mijn leugen doorzien heeft. Net op dat moment gooit Vale haastig de voordeur open.

"Het Capitool geeft nu een extra journaal over het drinkwater," zegt hij zonder onze reactie af te wachten. "Ik dacht dat jullie het wel zouden willen zien."

Eigenlijk betwijfel ik of ik wel mee durf te gaan. Wie weet komt er nog meer slecht nieuws. Maar tegelijk besef ik dat het laf zou zijn om me hiervoor te verstoppen. Dus volg ik de anderen naar het huis van Vale en Iris. Ik ga helemaal achteraan in de woonkamer op de vensterbank zitten en dwing mezelf om naar het scherm van de tv te kijken terwijl het journaal begint.

Eerst verwacht ik dat we opnieuw een studiogesprek zullen krijgen over de stand van zaken. Maar in plaats daarvan worden er luchtbeelden uit district 9 getoond. Blijkbaar heeft het regeringsleger vannacht geprobeerd om de drinkwaterfabrieken opnieuw te veroveren. Helaas voor hen hadden de rebellen zich daar natuurlijk goed op voorbereid. Ze zijn erin geslaagd om alle aanvallen van de vredebewakers af te slaan en hebben hun eigen stellingen bij het industrieterrein nog verder versterkt. Alleen een bombardement met hovercrafts of langeafstandsraketten kan nu nog een echt gevaar betekenen. Maar dat risico durft de regering niet te nemen. Negen dagen geleden - toen we in district 6 bezig waren met de laatste voorbereidingen van de treinroof - werd één van de belangrijkste fabrieken al op die manier vernield en de kans is veel te groot dat ook de andere zuiveringsinstallaties bij een nieuwe luchtaanval zwaar beschadigd zullen geraken. Dan zou het nog veel langer duren totdat er in het Capitool weer drinkbaar water uit de kranen komt. De situatie zit dus muurvast. Toch weigert president Snow om toe te geven aan wat hij 'chantage door de rebellen' noemt.

Al is het de vraag hoe lang hij dat nog vol zal kunnen houden. De bevolking in het Capitool wordt stilaan onrustig. Volgens de vrouwenstem die het journaal voorleest, zijn er gisterenavond laat betogingen geweest op de stadscirkel. Veel mensen maken zich zorgen over de manier waarop deze oorlog verloopt. Zeker nu de rebellen bewezen hebben dat de districten eigenlijk veel machtiger zijn dan je zou denken. President Snow heeft er samen met zijn ministers een chaos van gemaakt, zo durven steeds meer mensen luidop te zeggen, en hij had nooit mogen toelaten dat er vierentwintig Winnaars naar de arena gestuurd werden. Het heeft de vredebewakers deze keer heel wat moeite gekost om de situatie in de straten van het Capitool weer onder controle te krijgen. Gelukkig zijn er geen doden of zwaargewonden gevallen.

"Als het zo doorgaat, dan zal Snow de oorlog verliezen," hoor ik Vale zachtjes tegen de vader van Nuvie fluisteren. "Zelfs de mensen in het Capitool beginnen zich nu tegen hem te keren."

Daar heeft hij waarschijnlijk wel gelijk in. Toch merk ik dat zijn woorden bij mij alleen voor grotere twijfel zorgen. Tot nu toe hoopte ik altijd dat de rebellen zouden winnen. Onze regering heeft al meer dan genoeg mensen oneerlijk behandeld - districtinwoners en daklozen. En zolang president Snow aan de macht blijft, kan ik als voortvluchtige spionne nooit terug naar huis gaan. Maar sinds gisteren vraag ik me vooral af wat er met mijn familie en vrienden zal gebeuren wanneer de rebellen erin slagen om het Capitool te veroveren.

De nieuwslezeres sluit het journaal af met de mededeling dat er vanavond om kwart voor zes zeker een extra nooduitzending zal volgen. Amper vijftien minuten daarna verstrijkt het ultimatum van de rebellen. Ook al komt er dan waarschijnlijk een einde aan mijn onzekerheid over het lot van de mensen in het Capitool, ik betwijfel of ik daar blij mee moet zijn. Het zou best kunnen dat alles daarna nog veel erger wordt.

Iris zet de televisie uit en ik ga samen met de anderen terug naar het huisje van de familie Morrison. Ons ontbijt staat nog steeds op tafel, maar ik heb echt geen honger. Toch doe ik mijn best om iets te eten. Dit soort aanstellerij helpt niet en ik weet dat het ondankbaar is om een maaltijd te laten staan. Zeker in een district als 10. Met tegenzin snij ik voor mezelf een klein stukje kaas af. Maar al bij de eerste hap heb ik het gevoel dat ik bijna moet kokhalzen. Mijn keel zit nog steeds dicht. Doran merkt het en probeert om me te kalmeren.

"Aludra, ik denk eigenlijk niet dat ze het water echt zullen vergiftigen. President Snow zal voor die tijd wel toegeven. Hij moet weten dat hij zelf grote problemen krijgt als hij deze situatie uit de hand laat lopen."

"We hebben daarnet allemaal gezien dat de mensen van het Capitool een oplossing willen," vult Andrew aan. "Dus volgens mij heeft hij geen andere keuze dan te doen wat de rebellen eisen. En dan is er voor hen geen reden meer om dat poeder in het water te gooien."

Zou het echt zo gemakkelijk gaan? Of zeggen Doran en Andrew dat alleen maar om mij gerust te stellen? Zo overtuigend klonken hun woorden eigenlijk niet als je het mij vraagt. Ook Enya mengt zich nu in het gesprek.

"Ik dacht dat iedereen in het Capitool allang een voorraad eten had klaargelegd? Op tv waren ze daar deze lente nogal vaak over bezig, en ik heb Iris eens zoiets horen zeggen. Dan zullen er vast wel mensen zijn die ook een paar flessen drank hebben gekocht. Jullie waren daar toch rijk genoeg voor."

Heel even ben ik van slag door haar opmerking. Zei ze het gewoon om mij te pesten, of probeerde ze me echt te vertellen dat mijn familie en vrienden voorlopig nog geen dorst zullen lijden? Ik weet het niet. Al moet ik toegeven dat haar antwoord niet echt sarcastisch klonk - behalve misschien de laatste paar woorden. Maar zelfs als ze sinds de uitzending van Kivo's propo anders over mij is gaan denken, kan ik moeilijk verwachten dat haar woede op amper een paar dagen tijd helemaal verdwenen is.

Nog voordat iemand antwoord kan geven op Enya's vraag wordt er op de voordeur geklopt. Het is Lucas, die even met Doran wil praten.

"Mag ik meekomen?" zegt Andrew. "Ik denk dat ik al weet waarover dit gaat."

Gelukkig lijkt Lucas daar geen bezwaar tegen te hebben. De drie mannen verdwijnen naar buiten en duwen de deur weer in het slot. Aan het geluid van hun stemmen te horen staan ze gewoon op straat met elkaar te overleggen. Maar de houten muren van dit huisje zijn te dik om te kunnen verstaan wat ze zeggen. Wanneer Enya en Noria hun ontbijt op hebben, is de discussie buiten nog steeds bezig. Om één of andere reden weet ik zeker dat ze weer over mij aan het praten zijn. Eigenlijk kan dat me nu weinig schelen. Ik maak me veel meer zorgen over de problemen in het Capitool.

Noria legt haar lege beker in een teil water en begint dat wat spullen weg te zetten in de kasten tegen de achterwand van de woonkamer. Enya gaat naar boven om haar bed op te maken. Zelf drink ik snel de rest van mijn geitenmelk op en wacht ik totdat Noria even niet kijkt om de twee sneden brood die Doran voor me had klaargelegd weer in de zak te moffelen. Net op tijd, want Lucas en de anderen komen weer naar binnen.

"Ik moet je iets belangrijks vragen," is het eerste wat hij tegen me zegt. "Normaal gezien zou jij vandaag helpen met de tweede operatie aan Darvo's rechterarm, al snap ik dat je hoofd daar nu misschien helemaal niet naar staat. Maar ik heb straks tijdens die ingreep absoluut een assistent nodig. Zal ik aan Enya en Nuvie vragen of één van hen jouw taak kan overnemen, of wil je het toch zelf doen? Je hoeft alleen maar de juiste instrumenten door te geven."

"Daarnet heb ik gezegd dat we de keuze aan jou moeten laten en Doran vindt dat ook," gaat Andrew verder. "Ik ben mee naar buiten gegaan omdat ik al dacht dat Lucas iets over die operatie wou vragen," voegt hij er nog aan toe.

"Enya zou vandaag toch in onze ziekenzaal werken?" vraag ik. "Dan kan zij dus niet mee opereren."

"Dat klopt,maar we kunnen desnoods wel wat shiften omwisselen," antwoordt Lucas. "Jij beslist."

Ik neem een paar seconden de tijd om na te denken. Schiet iemand er wat mee op als ik deze opdracht weiger? Natuurlijk niet. In een hoekje zitten piekeren en anderen mijn werk laten doen brengt ons geen stap verder. Het verandert toch niets aan de situatie. Misschien maak ik het juist erger als ik me zwak opstel en met volledig laat overmannen door mijn emoties. Wie dat deed in de arena, leefde niet lang. En bovendien had ik mezelf voorgenomen om Darvo zo veel mogelijk te steunen bij zijn genezing. Dus kan ik nu onmogelijk nee zeggen op Lucas' vraag.

"Goed dan," antwoord ik uiteindelijk, hoewel het mij moeite kost om mijn stem onder controle te houden. "Ik zal meehelpen met de operatie."

* * *

 **Niet zo'n lang hoofdstuk deze keer, maar ik ben toch benieuwd naar wat jullie ervan vinden. Een hele tijd geleden heb ik op dit verhaal een review gekregen waarin gevraagd werd wat Aludra zou doen in een situatie waarbij mensen van wie ze houdt in gevaar komen. Gaat ze deze mensen helpen, of stort ze in? Dat is inderdaad een interessante vraag en ik moet toegeven dat ik toen al het idee had om de rebellen met vergiftigd drinkwater te laten dreigen. In dit geval is het voor Aludra onmogelijk om te gaan helpen of iets aan de situatie te veranderen. Daarnaast is het helaas zo dat ze het probleem ongewild zelf heeft veroorzaakt, dus leek het me wel logisch dat ze nu zou instorten. Ik wou haar hoe dan ook minstens één echt crisismoment laten beleven omdat een oorlogsverhaal als dit hier volgens mij veel realistischer door zou kunnen worden. Ik hoop dan ook dat dit gelukt is!**

 **Waarschijnlijk hebben de meeste lezers al geraden dat Aludra in het begin van dit hoofdstuk een aanval van hyperventilatie heeft gekregen. Gezien de omstandigheden leek dit me wel mogelijk en ik heb mijn best gedaan om het zo correct mogelijk te beschrijven. Zelf heb ik hier gelukkig nog nooit last van gehad dus eigenlijk weet ik er ook niet zo veel over. Ik heb een aantal dingen opgezocht, maar persoonlijk vind ik medische informatie één van de moeilijkste onderwerpen om online naar te zoeken. Het internet bevat heel veel van dit soort informatie, maar ik heb de indruk dat niet alles even betrouwbaar is en sommige websites lijken elkaar ook tegen te spreken. Zo zat ik bijvoorbeeld met de vraag of je al dan niet in een zakje moet ademen. Dit is een klassieke behandelingsmethode, maar niet alle websites leken het er helemaal over eens te zijn dat het ook echt helpt of een goed idee is. Ik geef eerlijk toe dat dit me tijdens het schrijven wat in verwarring bracht. Anderzijds is deze methode zo algemeen bekend dat volgens mij op zijn minst één persoon - in dit geval Vale - een zakje zal bovenhalen. Zelf denk ik eigenlijk ook wel dat rustig ademen altijd zal helpen, los van de vraag of je dit al dan niet in een zak doet. En ik kan me prima voorstellen dat zo'n zak ook een beklemmend gevoel zou kunnen geven, zeker als het (zoals Aludra) de eerste keer is dat je dit meemaakt. Toch denk ik dat in een zak ademen kan helpen bij hyperventilatie: Ik ken iemand die er af en toe last van heeft, en die gebruikt ook altijd een zak.**

 **Misschien is het jullie opgevallen dat ik in de tekst van mijn verhaal (deze Author's Note uitgezonderd) nergens het woord hyperventilatie heb gebruikt. Dit was een bewuste keuze. Zelf vind ik het soms interessanter om dingen indirect te beschrijven zonder ze effectief bij naam te noemen.**

 **Daarnaast hebben we ook al de reactie van enkele andere personages gezien. Ook hier ben ik uiteraard benieuwd naar jullie mening! Hadden jullie verwacht dat deze mensen zo zouden reageren - na de gebeurtenissen in de afgelopen paar hoofdstukken - of zijn er dingen die jullie toch wat onlogisch vinden? Ik lees het graag in een review ;-)**


	19. Schuld

HOOFDSTUK 19: SCHULD

"Ben je zeker?" herhaalt Lucas nog eens. "Je zal tijdens de ingreep al je aandacht nodig hebben."

"Ja," antwoord ik vastberaden. "Het lukt wel."

Even later gaan we met zijn drieën op weg naar de ziekenhuistent. Ik loop een paar meter achter Enya en Lucas aan terwijl ik mezelf in gedachten extra moed inspreek. Het zou laf zijn om nu te weigeren, zeker omdat wat Lucas van me vraagt eigenlijk helemaal niet zo moeilijk is. En na mijn blunder in de Winnaarswijk wil ik heel graag _iets_ goed doen.

Zodra we voor de ingang van de tent staan, geeft Lucas Enya de instructies voor haar shift. Daar is hij al heel snel mee klaar. Ze moet een lege infuuszak vervangen en het verband van twee andere patiënten verschonen. Maar verder is er vandaag eigenlijk geen werk. Enya mag straks zelfs wat vroeger naar huis gaan als ze dat wil.

Lucas trekt het zeil voor de ingang opzij en ik volg hem naar het operatiekwartier achterin de tent. Terwijl we door de middengang lopen, hoor ik achter mijn rug een paar mensen tegen elkaar fluisteren. Het geroezemoes stopt abrupt als ik mijn pas vertraag. Een duidelijk teken dat ze over mij aan het praten waren. Iedereen hier weet ongetwijfeld al wat er in het Capitool gebeurd is, en welke rol ik daar zelf bij speelde. Maar ik heb eigenlijk niet de indruk dat ze mij aan het uitlachen zijn. Patiënt negentien - het meisje dat ik al eerder verzorgde - maakt snel een verontschuldigend gebaar wanneer mijn blik de hare kruist. Daarna steekt ze haar duim op, alsof ze het waardeert dat ik op een dag als deze toch mijn werk als verpleegster wil blijven doen.

Darvo zit een beetje nerveus op de rand van de operatietafel te wachten wanneer we het afgeschermde deel van de tent binnengaan. Hij luistert aandachtig naar Lucas' uitleg terwijl ik de kleding aantrek die rebellenverplegers tijdens een chirurgische ingreep moeten dragen. Een steriel schort, kunststof handschoenen en een mondmasker. Voor onze treinoverval bond ik mijn haren altijd samen in een staart die ik daarna onder de stof van mijn T-shirt stak. Maar in district 6 hebben we een paar kisten met speciale haarnetjes kunnen stelen.

Lucas vraagt aan Darvo om op zijn rug te gaan liggen met zijn rechterarm in een hoek van 45 graden naast zich uitgestrekt. Daarna geeft hij hem een injectie met verdovingsserum. Het medicijn werkt vrijwel onmiddellijk, net zoals toen Doran mij na de Kwelling kwam ontvoeren. Maar Darvo heeft nu natuurlijk een veel grotere dosis gekregen. Het zal uren duren voordat hij weer wakker wordt.

Ik ga bij de steriele tafel met instrumenten staan en kijk naar de scalpels, scharen en klemmen die netjes naast elkaar gerangschikt liggen. Elk exemplaar heeft een eigen nummer. Zo weet je meteen welk instrument de chirurg wil en is er geen verwarring mogelijk. De typische geur van het speciale ontsmettingsmiddel dat we in de trein vonden dringt mijn neus binnen. Dat spul werkt heel wat beter dan de methode met kokend water die we voor de overval gebruikten. Mijn taak als assistente is heel eenvoudig. Bij een delicate operatie als deze moet Lucas onafgebroken naar Darvo's arm blijven kijken, en hij zal vaak ook maar één hand vrij hebben. Hij kan de nodige instrumenten dus niet zelf van de tafel nemen. Ik zal ze doorgeven wanneer hij dat vraagt.

Zodra we zeker weten dat Darvo vast slaapt, begint Lucas met de ingreep. Gelukkig heb ik al eens eerder meegeholpen bij een operatie, want ik merk dat ik mijn werk eigenlijk volledig op automatische piloot doe. Het lijkt wel alsof ik de beelden telkens opnieuw voor me zie. Het ziekenhuis in 8 dat brandend instort terwijl alle patiënten en dokters nog binnen zijn. Portia en haar drie hulpstylisten die live op tv geëxecuteerd worden voor een misdaad die ze niet gepleegd hebben. Plutarchs sluwe glimlachje wanneer ik hem zeg dat het Capitool water uit district 9 nodig heeft. Het ernstige gezicht van de technicus die tijdens het journaal vertelde over de dreigende boodschap van de rebellen …

Zal president Snow echt zomaar toegeven? En wat gebeurt er als hij dat niet doet? Mijn gedachten dwalen af naar Rana, die maandenlang van een straatfontein vlak bij de Nocturna gedronken heeft omdat ze als zwerfster echt geen geld had voor drank in flessen. Gelukkig nam Leandro haar later mee naar de Garage. Maar ik weet goed dat er ook vandaag heel wat daklozen in zo'n situatie zitten. En dan is er ook nog het twee jaar oude zoontje van Pamela, de styliste die dure feestkledij ontwerpt voor mij en mijn ouders. Een paar weken voor het Galadiner ben ik zelf bij haar thuis langs geweest om de maten voor mijn blauwe jurk te laten opnemen. Ze vertelde me hoe ze die maand een torenhoge waterfactuur in de bus had gekregen omdat haar zoon stiekem met de kranen speelde en natuurlijk vergeten had om ze dicht te draaien. Toen vond ik het een grappig verhaal. Nu niet meer. Dat jongentje is veel te klein om te beseffen welk gevaar hij loopt.

Lucas vraagt me een scalpel van hefttype drie met mesnummer tien. Ik probeer de beelden in mijn hoofd te verdringen terwijl ik het instrument van de tafel neem en doorgeef. Lucas - die zijn blik aandachtig op de wonde in Darvo's arm gericht houdt - strekt zijn linkerhand uit om de scalpel aan te nemen. Toch gaat hij niet verder met de snede die hij wilde maken. Het volgende moment kijken we allebei naar het voorwerp dat ik in zijn hand heb gelegd. Op het handvat staat duidelijk het cijfer 3, maar dit is een schaar. Geen scalpel. Twee totaal verschillende instrumenten die zelfs een beginner nooit met elkaar zou kunnen verwarren. Lucas is de eerste die de stilte doorbreekt.

"Aludra, kan je Enya nu naar hier sturen om mij verder te helpen met deze operatie?" zegt hij ernstig. We weten allebei dat dit helemaal geen vraag is, maar een opdracht. "Zie het niet als een straf," voegt hij er nog snel aan toe. Ik knik zwijgend, terwijl ik al het bloed uit mijn gezicht voel wegtrekken. Dan draai ik me om en ga ik naar de ziekenzaal. Enya zit met twee andere patiënten te praten - ze is dus inderdaad klaar met haar werk - maar hun gesprek valt abrupt stil wanneer ze mij zien. Blijkbaar hebben ze al door dat er iets grondig mis is.

"Ik kan het niet," zeg ik schor. "Lucas wil dat jij overneemt."

Enya geeft geen antwoord. Ze komt meteen overeind en haast zich zonder te protesteren naar het operatiekwartier achterin de tent. Natuurlijk weet zij net zo goed als ik dat Lucas onmiddellijk iemand nodig heeft die mij kan vervangen, en dat het gevaarlijk kan zijn voor Darvo om nu veel tijd te verliezen met discussiëren. Zou ze boos zijn? Of snapt ze dat de hele situatie me gewoon even te veel is geworden? Ik heb niets van haar gezicht kunnen aflezen. Gefrustreerd trek ik mijn operatiekleren uit en gooi ik ze op een hoopje in de hoek van de tent. Die spullen zijn nu toch niet meer steriel. Ze zullen hoe dan ook grondig gewassen moeten worden. Daarna loop ik met opeen geklemde kaken naar buiten, het bos in. Nog geen vijf seconden later raak ik half verblind door mijn eigen tranen.

Ik heb het helemaal verpest. Eerst breng ik alle inwoners van het Capitool in gevaar en nu maak ik ook nog eens een enorme fout tijdens Darvo's operatie. Als je zelfs het verschil tussen een schaar en een scalpel niet meer ziet, dan heb je echt wel een groot probleem. Lucas zei expliciet dat het geen straf was toen hij me wegstuurde. Zou hij begrijpen waarom ik me nu zo moeilijk kan concentreren? Waarschijnlijk wel. Maar dan nog weet ik dat ik vandaag eigenlijk gefaald heb. Je mag je werk als dokter of verpleger nooit laten beïnvloeden door je persoonlijke angsten, en dat is me duidelijk niet gelukt. Misschien had ik vanochtend deze opdracht direct moeten weigeren. Maar ook dat zou laf geweest zijn. Gelukkig was Enya er nog om me te vervangen.

Mijn voeten volgen vanzelf het pad dat naar het dorp loopt, al vraag ik me af wat ik daar kan gaan doen. Moet ik Doran vertellen dat ik een slechte verpleegster ben? Hij zou antwoorden dat het aan de omstandigheden ligt, en dat ik mijn taken meestal wel goed uitvoer. Maar dat interesseert me op dit moment even niet. Voor mij voelt het nu anders aan. Dit is al mijn tweede blunder in minder dan vierentwintig uur tijd. Enya en Lucas kunnen er hopelijk nog voor zorgen dat alles in orde komt met Darvo's arm, maar de situatie in het Capitool zal zeker nog verergeren. Totdat er dingen gebeuren die niet meer te herstellen zijn. Bij die gedachte lijkt het wel alsof er een zware last op mijn schouders valt. Een last die ik misschien de rest van mijn leven zal moeten meedragen.

Ik ben bijna bij de eerste huizen wanneer ik achter mijn rug snelle voetstappen hoor. Dan word ik ingehaald door de man die tijdens de executie van Portia al boos op me was. Blijkbaar is hij in het Wildbos hout gaan sprokkelen, want hij heeft een bundel droge takken bij zich waar een dik touw rond gebonden zit. Ik blijf koppig voor me uit kijken. Deze man is nu wel de allerlaatste persoon met wie ik wil praten. Maar hij komt naast me lopen en snuift minachtend zodra hij mijn betraande gezicht ziet.

"Nog steeds bang omdat ze zich in het Capitool eventjes niet kunnen douchen?" vraagt hij sarcastisch. "Bij ons zijn er mensen gestorven aan cholera omdat ze nooit proper water hadden. Denk daar maar eens goed over na."

"Val dood!" schreeuw ik voor ik het zelf besef. Dan draai ik me om en ren ik met grote passen weg, opnieuw het bos in.

Pas honderd meter verder dringt het tot me door wat ik heb gedaan. Stom van mij om juist die man af te snauwen. Nu zal hij zeker een hekel aan me hebben. En een ruzie met de inwoners van dit dorp is wel het laatste waar ik op zit te wachten. Maar maakt het eigenlijk veel verschil? Hij kan me hoe dan ook al niet uitstaan en er was toch geen enkele manier waarop ik dat kon veranderen. Voor hem zijn alle mensen van het Capitool hetzelfde. Gelukkig weet ik intussen dat hij een vaste baan in de stad heeft en enkel hier is om zijn familie te bezoeken. Overmorgen vertrekt hij weer. Dan ben ik mooi van hem verlost.

Ik blijf minutenlang doorstappen zonder goed te weten waarheen. Maar de wandeling helpt wel om mijn kalmte weer wat terug te vinden. Natuurlijk was het onverstandig om zomaar te schelden, al zal Doran wel begrijpen waarom ik daarnet even mijn zelfbeheersing heb verloren. Noria en Andrew waarschijnlijk ook. Toch weet ik dat mijn problemen hier niet mee opgelost zijn. Integendeel zelfs.

Wanneer ik bij de rand van de open plek kom waar Enya en ik appels geplukt hebben, ga ik met een diepe zucht op de grond zitten. Het heeft geen enkele zin om nog verder het bos in te lopen. Ik leun achterover tegen de stam van een dikke boom en voel hoe de vermoeidheid mijn gedachten begint over te nemen. Sinds gisterenavond heb ik niet meer geslapen en nauwelijks gegeten of gedronken. Ook al ben ik nog steeds doodsbang, mijn ogen vallen vanzelf dicht. Maar dat korte moment van rust volstaat al om me een vreselijke nachtmerrie te bezorgen.

Ik loop in mijn eentje door de arena - een uitgestrekt savannelandschap - met een lege plastieken fles in mijn rechterhand geklemd. Meer dan dat kon ik bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds niet meenemen. Sinds het Bloedbad hebben de andere tributen mijn pad geen enkele keer gekruist. Toch zit ik nu in de problemen, want er is nergens een waterbron te vinden. Zelfs geen klein beekje. Het enige wat ik tot nu toe ben tegengekomen, was een ondiepe plas water met een felgele kleur. Maar het leek me te riskant om uitgerekend daar mijn fles te vullen. Ook al weet ik dat die detectievloeistof volstrekt ongevaarlijk is, onze trainers hebben tientallen keren herhaald dat we elke ongewone situatie moeten wantrouwen. Bij sommige soorten vergif kan zelfs contact met de huid al fataal zijn. Je hoeft niet eens iets door te slikken om ter plekke te sterven.

De zon brandt genadeloos in een staalblauwe hemel, het dorre gras van de savanne kraakt bij elke stap die ik zet. Mijn keel voelt aan als schuurpapier en ik heb bonzende hoofdpijn. Bijna elk jaar zijn er tributen die sterven door uitdroging. Straks zal dat misschien ook mijn lot worden. Tenzij ik toch nog op tijd drinkbaar water vind. Eén klein slokje zou al deugd doen, of zelfs maar een handpalm vol waar ik heel eventjes mijn gebarsten lippen ik kan drukken. Maar de droge savanne strekt zich uit tot aan de horizon. Er staan zelfs geen bomen die me met hun schaduw zouden kunnen beschermen tegen de moordende hitte.

Ik blijf koppig doorlopen, hoewel iedere stap me steeds meer en meer moeite kost. Pas als er naar mijn gevoel uren voorbij zijn gegaan - ook al staat de zon nog altijd even hoog - zie ik in de verte iets wat op de glinstering van een wateroppervlak lijkt. Ik strompel er naartoe, zo snel als mijn wankele benen me kunnen dragen. Even later zak ik volledig uitgeput neer bij de rand van een klein vijvertje. En deze keer is het water helder. Geen spoor van de onnatuurlijke gele kleur die me eerder zo verontrustte. Dit moment kwam niets te vroeg.

Met trillende handen draai ik de schroefdop van mijn fles los. Voorzichtig laat ik mijn rechterarm in het water zakken. Nog geen halve tel later voel ik een schroeiende pijn - erger dan ik ooit heb meegemaakt - en zie ik grote brandblaren op mijn verkoolde huid verschijnen. Deze vijver is besmet met kleurloos gifpoeder. Ik heb een dodelijke fout begaan. Over enkele ogenblikken zullen de Spelmakers een kanon afvuren. Mijn kreet verscheurt de stilte, en dan ben ik opeens weer in het Wildbos van district 10. Toch duurt het minstens tien seconden voordat ik besef dat dit gewoon een akelige droom was. Maar de zwerm vogels die krijsend wegvliegt uit de boomkruinen boven mijn hoofd bewijst dat ik wel degelijk luidop geschreeuwd heb.

Ik blijf zitten terwijl ik probeer om mijn ademhaling weer onder controle te krijgen. Hoe lang ben ik hier eigenlijk al? Er kan nooit veel tijd verstreken zijn sinds ik in slaap viel, want de schaduwen van de boomstammen zijn nauwelijks verschoven. Toch lijkt het me beter om nu gewoon terug te gaan. Doran zal intussen al wel gehoord hebben dat Lucas me moest wegsturen. Misschien vraagt hij zich af waar ik blijf. Zo geef ik hem nog meer zorgen, naast het feit dat ook zijn vrienden van de Garage dankzij mij in groot gevaar zijn. En ik wil niet dat Doran opdraait voor mijn fouten. Dus dwing ik mezelf om overeind te komen en het pad te volgen dat naar het dorp leidt. Enya en ik zijn de vorige keer altijd rechtdoor gelopen. De kans is klein dat ik verdwaal.

Zodra de daken van de huizen in mijn gezichtsveld verschijnen, houd ik mijn pas in. Een bezoekje aan de ziekenhuistent om me te verontschuldigen lijkt me voorlopig niet zo'n goed idee. Enya en Lucas zijn nu zeker nog druk bezig met die ingewikkelde operatie, en ik wil hen niet storen. Aankloppen bij de familie Morrison heeft ook weinig zin. Waarschijnlijk is er op dit uur van de dag toch niemand thuis. Na even nadenken besluit ik om naar Vale en Iris te gaan.

Ik wandel naar het stenen huis in het midden van het dorp en passeer langs de zijmuur om bij de voordeur te komen. Het keukenraam staat op een kier. Ik hoor de stemmen van Doran en Vale, maar ik ben niet van plan om hun gesprek nu af te luisteren. Toch blijf ik staan wanneer ik opeens de naam Plutarch hoor vallen.

"Ik had veel van hem verwacht, maar niet dit," zegt Doran. "Aludra is totaal overstuur. En zelf ben ik ook niet blij met de hele situatie."

"Dus jij denkt dat het misschien toch zijn eigen idee was om met vergif te dreigen?" vraagt Vale.

"Het kan natuurlijk ook een beslissing van president Coin zijn, maar ik durf toch niet uit te sluiten dat Plutarch zelf met dat voorstel gekomen is," antwoordt Doran aarzelend. "In ieder geval moeten ze het allebei goedgekeurd hebben. Anders zouden de rebellen in 9 er nooit zomaar aan meewerken."

"En die hebben het leidingwater nu al geel gekleurd," gaat Vale verder. "Maar toch is er één ding dat ik nog altijd niet begrijp."

"Wat dan?" wil Doran weten.

"Plutarch komt zelf uit het Capitool," zegt Vale. "Daar moeten toch ook vrienden en familie van hem wonen die gevaar lopen als het water echt vergiftigd wordt?"

Verrast hou ik mijn adem in. Toen ik vannacht ik mijn bed lag te woelen, heb ik me deze vraag ook gesteld. Ik ben er zeker van dat Plutarch dit plan bedacht heeft, want ik herinner me nog heel goed zijn gezicht toen ik aan de telefoon over district 9 sprak. En hij antwoordde letterlijk dat hij het een uitstekend idee vond. Coin heeft gewoon de toestemming gegeven om zijn voorstel uit te voeren. Maar zonder mijn impulsieve woorden zou er niets gebeurd zijn. Hoe dan ook, ik vraag me inderdaad af waarom Plutarch zich weinig of geen zorgen lijkt te maken over zijn eigen familie. Dus luister ik aandachtig naar wat Doran nu vertelt.

"Plutarch heeft zelf geen gezin," zegt Doran. "Hij is nooit getrouwd en heeft ook geen kinderen. Eigenlijk is hij jarenlang alleen maar met zijn carrière bij het Hongerspelenteam bezig geweest om Hoofdspelmaker te kunnen worden. En dan moest hij ook nog eens het Capitoolverzet leiden. Ik twijfel eraan of hij wel echte vrienden heeft. Met zo'n drukke agenda is daar toch geen tijd voor."

Dorans woorden brengen me nog meer in verwarring. Natuurlijk bestaan er mensen die alleen maar geïnteresseerd zijn in geld verdienen en carrière maken. Zulke types heb ik vaak genoeg gezien op de feestjes waar mijn ouders en ik naartoe gingen. Het zou me niet eens verbazen als Plutarch ook zo iemand is, want wie Hoofdspelmaker wil worden moet bereid zijn om zijn sociale leven op te geven. Meteen de reden waarom ik het zelfs als fanatieke Hongerspelenfan nooit had willen doen. Misschien heeft Plutarch dus inderdaad geen vriendenkring. Maar hoe zit het dan met zijn familie?

"Ik weet wel dat zijn ouders allebei nog leven, en hij heeft ook nog een zus," gaat Doran verder. "Maar eerlijk gezegd begin ik me af te vragen of dat voor Plutarch echt veel verschil maakt. Hij zou alles doen om deze oorlog te winnen."

"Zelfs als zijn eigen familie daar misschien het slachtoffer van wordt?" vraagt Vale.

Het duurt minstens vijf tellen voordat Doran antwoord geeft. En dan nog kan ik de aarzeling in zijn stem horen.

"Vroeger zou ik zeker 'nee' gezegd hebben, maar nu weet ik het eigenlijk niet zo goed meer."

Mijn handen zoeken steun tegen de bakstenen muur van het huis en ik probeer mijn gedachten te ordenen. Dit slaat helemaal nergens op. Dan komt er ver in mijn achterhoofd een herinnering bovendrijven. Ik zie mezelf weer samen met Doran en Leandro achter de garagebox van Alcyone zitten, terwijl ze mij een verhaal vertellen over een vrouw die uit het Capitoolverzet gestapt was. Omdat ze geen vertrouwen meer had in Plutarchs goede bedoelingen. Toen waren wij er alle drie van overtuigd dat Plutarch nog steeds de beste persoon is om onze rebellengroep te leiden. Maar nu begint zelfs Doran blijkbaar te twijfelen. Ik weet zeker dat Doran tot voor kort rotsvast in Plutarch en de revolutie geloofde. Anders zou hij mij nooit thuis ontvoerd hebben om hier in district 10 samen voor de rebellen te komen werken en had hij ook niet meegedaan aan die treinoverval. Hoe dan ook is er voor ons toch geen weg meer terug. Als Snow deze oorlog wint, zullen we allebei zwaar gestraft worden. Dan hoor ik weer de stem van Doran.

"Misschien denken Coin en Plutarch dat dit inderdaad de enige manier is om 9 te veroveren, en dat ze dus gewoon niet anders kunnen. We winnen alleen als elk district zich bij de rebellen aansluit. Maar sinds gisterenavond ben ik me voor de allereerste keer gaan afvragen of Plutarch wel echt de man is die we tijdens deze opstand nodig hebben," zegt hij.

"Je hield toch zelf altijd vol dat niemand anders Katniss uit de arena had kunnen redden," werpt Vale tegen.

"Dat klopt," geeft Doran onmiddellijk toe. "Maar ik begin er aan te twijfelen of Plutarch en ik wel dezelfde mening hebben over wat er na het einde van de oorlog moet gebeuren."

"We kunnen alleen maar hopen dat de beslissing van 13 de juiste was, en dat de vredebewakers in district 9 zich snel overgeven," antwoordt Vale. Ik hoor een stoel verschuiven en even later lopen Vale en Doran druk pratend de keuken uit. Gelukkig hebben ze mij niet gezien. Ik blijf nog enkele ogenblikken bij het raam staan om deze informatie te verwerken. Eén ding is zeker, Doran zou nooit dingen doen waarmee hij mij in gevaar brengt. Maar toch vraag ik me nu af of we Plutarch nog volledig kunnen vertrouwen. Zouden Doran, ik en alle andere leden van het Capitoolverzet ons echt zo erg in hem vergist hebben? Dat kan ik eigenlijk nog steeds niet geloven. Plutarch wil wat wij ook willen. Een Panem zonder Snow en zijn onrechtvaardige regering.

Plotseling dringt het tot mij door dat ik hier eigenlijk in het volle zicht sta. Straks heeft heel het dorp gezien hoe ik stiekem gesprekken aan het afluisteren was. Om één of andere reden lijkt dat me toch niet zo'n goed idee, dus loop ik snel naar de voorkant van het huis om te doen wat ik een paar minuten geleden al had bedacht. Ik klop aan en Iris maakt de voordeur open.

"Iris, kan je mij een simpel werkje geven waar ik wel even mee bezig ben? Ik heb nu echt iets nodig om mijn aandacht af te leiden zonder dat ik erbij moet nadenken."

Gelukkig lijkt Iris onmiddellijk te snappen waarom ik deze vraag stel. Ze brengt me een volle mand kleren en zegt dat die dringend gewassen mogen worden. Eigenlijk had ze er gisterenavond zelf nog aan willen beginnen. Maar na de dreigboodschap vanuit district 13 en de hevige discussie die toen volgde, is dat er natuurlijk niet meer van gekomen. Ik blijf buiten wachten terwijl Iris de andere spullen gaat halen die ik nodig heb. In het Capitool staken we al onze vuile kleren gewoon in de machine. De mensen van Kivo's dorp doen hun was volledig met de hand, op een soort van geribbeld bord dat je in een grote teil water moet zetten. Ik weet intussen hoe zwaar en eentonig dit karwei kan zijn. En het is precies het soort afleiding waar ik nu naar op zoek ben.

Ik vul bij de pomp twee emmers water en begin alle kledingstukken één voor één schoon te schrobben. Het zijn er best veel, want Vale en Iris hebben ook wat kleren van de mensen in onze ziekenhuistent verzameld. Maar hier kan ik in ieder geval niets verkeerd doen zoals tijdens de operatie van Darvo. Zouden Lucas en Enya al klaar zijn? Ik heb er geen flauw idee van hoe laat het is en ik durf het ook aan niemand te vragen. Want elk uur brengt ons dichter bij het moment waar ik nog steeds doodsbang voor ben. Het verstrijken van het ultimatum dat de rebellen opgelegd hadden.

Terwijl mijn handen ritmisch op en neer gaan over het wasbord begin ik weer te piekeren. Hoe groot is de kans dat president Snow toch ingaat op de eisen van de rebellen? Zal Darvo echt genezen, zoals Lucas hoopt? En waarom heeft Doran opeens geen vertrouwen meer in Plutarch? Mijn gedachten lopen door elkaar tot het één onoverzichtelijke warboel wordt. Alleen het idee over vergiftigd leidingwater in het Capitool blijft hangen. Zodra de mand leeg is, ga ik ook de vuile kleren van de familie Morrison halen. Gelukkig is er aan de wasdraad nog plaats genoeg om alle spullen te laten drogen. Mijn armspieren doen pijn en de huid van mijn vingertoppen is helemaal gerimpeld wanneer ik eindelijk klaar ben. Maar ik merk dat ik alleen zenuwachtiger ben geworden. Straks zal iedereen in dit dorp zich weer rond de tv van Vale en Iris verzamelen om te horen wat president Snow beslist heeft, en wat de rebellen zullen doen. Misschien moet ik me nu alvast voorbereiden op het ergste.

De laatste paar kleren hangen net omhoog aan de wasdraad wanneer Enya uit het Wildbos tevoorschijn komt. Ze wandelt door het dorp en gaat het huisje van haar ouders binnen. Blijkbaar zit haar werk in de operatiekamer erop. Even overweeg ik om naar de ziekenhuistent te gaan en aan Lucas te vragen of alles vlot verlopen is. Maar eigenlijk schaam ik me nog steeds te erg voor mijn blunder van daarstraks om hem nu al onder ogen te komen. Ik breng snel de lege wasmand naar Iris en keer dan terug naar het huis van de familie Morrison.

Gelukkig zit de voordeur niet in het slot. De woonkamer is leeg wanneer ik binnen kom, maar dat had ik wel verwacht. Kivo's ouders zijn nu niet thuis en Enya is natuurlijk meteen op haar bed gaan liggen. Ik weet uit eigen ervaring hoe vermoeiend het kan zijn om tijdens een langere operatie uren rechtop te moeten staan, zonder dat je de kans krijgt om tussendoor iets te eten of te drinken.

Ik sluit zachtjes de deur en ga aan tafel zitten om een boterham met kaas te smeren. Gelukkig heeft Enya het gordijn van de hooizolder niet helemaal dicht getrokken. Voorzichtig ga ik op mijn tenen staan en zet ik het bord neer op de plankenvloer boven mijn hoofd, samen met een glas water. Daarna klim ik zelf ook naar onze slaapkamer.

"Fijn dat je iets te eten brengt," zegt Enya wanneer ze de eenvoudige maaltijd aanneemt. Ik zie dat het voor haar nog wat onwennig voelt om die woorden luidop tegen mij uit te spreken. Maar toch weet ik zeker dat haar bedankje deze keer oprecht was. Niemand heeft haar verplicht om dit te zeggen.

"Is alles goed gegaan?" vraag ik terwijl Enya het glas water in een paar slokken leegdrinkt.

"Volgens Lucas wel," antwoordt ze. "Hij denkt dat Darvo na deze operatie zijn arm weer normaal zal kunnen gebruiken, maar hij moet zeker nog een paar maanden revalideren. Lucas wil binnenkort zelf naar district 13 bellen om aan een kinesist de juiste oefeningen te vragen.

"Dus hij herstelt volledig?"

"Niet helemaal," verbetert Enya. "Lucas beweert dat je de gevolgen van zo'n zware verwonding altijd blijft voelen, ook als alles goed genezen is."

Daar kan ik me wel iets bij voorstellen. Ik heb met eigen ogen gezien hoe erg Darvo er aan toe was en volgens Ashley is hij heel dicht bij de dood geweest. Waarschijnlijk wordt zijn rechterarm nooit meer zo sterk als vroeger. Maar we hoeven hem tenminste niet te vertellen dat hij voor de rest van zijn leven invalide zal zijn.

"Lucas heeft na de operatie nog verteld dat hij het vervelend vond om jou te moeten wegsturen," onderbreekt Enya mijn gedachten. "Het was het enige dat hij kon doen, zei hij."

"En hij had gelijk," geef ik na een paar seconde stilte toe. "Ik ben zo dom geweest om hem een schaar aan te geven in plaats van de scalpel die hij vroeg. Ik had me gewoon beter moeten concentreren."

"Hij vertelde me dat hij jouw probleem wel snapt," antwoordt Enya nadat ze haar laatste hap brood doorgeslikt heeft. "Maar nu wil ik eigenlijk gaan slapen. Ik ben erg moe."

Zonder op mijn reactie te wachten, gaat ze op bed liggen met haar ogen dicht. Ik wil nog iets zeggen, maar bedenk me al snel. Na een zware werkshift als deze kan ik Enya beter met rust laten. Dus zet ik het glas met het lege bord eronder neer bij de rand van de hooizolder en klim ik naar beneden. Ik strek mijn armen, tast de plankenvloer af totdat ik het glas voel staan en leg alles weer bij de rest van het servies in de kast. Daarna zet ik me in de zetel die Andrew en Noria 's nachts als bed gebruiken. Maar al na enkele ogenblikken krijg ik het gevoel dat ik gek word door naar deze vier muren te blijven kijken. De angst voor wat er straks zal komen is gewoon te groot. Zo stil mogelijk, om Enya niet te storen, ga ik naar buiten.

Heel even overweeg ik om iets nuttigs te doen en in het Wildbos bessen te verzamelen. Noria heeft mij een paar soorten leren herkennen die rond deze tijd van het jaar rijp zijn. Dan herinner ik me weer hoe Peeta tijdens de vierenzeventigste Spelen iets te eten zocht en per vergissing nachtschot meebracht, een vergissing die Diny uit district 5 het leven kostte. Net zoals ik daarstraks een scalpel met een schaar verward heb. Meteen weet ik dat het geen goed idee is om vandaag bessen te plukken.

De tijd gaat tergend langzaam voorbij. Ik tel het aantal houten balken in de zijgevel van ons huis. Maak zeker tien keer hetzelfde wandelingetje in het bos vlak bij het dorp. Breek een dorre boomtak in stukken totdat de eindjes te klein zijn om er met mijn vingers nog grip op te kunnen krijgen. Maar elke minuut die verstrijkt, brengt me dichter bij het moment waarop het ultimatum van de rebellen afloopt. Ik wil helemaal niet denken aan wat de presentator van het journaal misschien gaat zeggen. Hoewel het ergens ook wel een opluchting is dat er straks een einde zal komen aan deze vreselijke onzekerheid.

Het is al 20 na vijf wanneer Doran mij roept voor het avondeten. Noria en Andrew - die intussen thuis zijn - hebben een dikke maaltijdsoep klaargemaakt waar vier verschillende groenten in zitten, samen met overschotten zoals de buitenste bladeren en harde kern van een bloemkool. Enya drinkt haar beker snel leeg. Zelf heb ik echt geen honger, en ook Doran geeft toe dat hij nu eigenlijk niet in de stemming is om te eten. Gelukkig lijken Andrew en Noria dat te begrijpen. Ze gieten de inhoud van onze bekers weer in de kookpot die nog steeds op de houtkachel staat. Het vuur is al uit, maar de restanten ervan zullen nog lang genoeg blijven nasmeulen om de soep warm te houden. Andrew wil net beginnen met afwassen wanneer we geklop op de voordeur horen. Mijn hart slaat een slag over, want ik weet wat dit betekent. Nu komt het moment van de waarheid.

Noria laat Vale binnen, die ons inderdaad komt vertellen dat het avondjournaal over een paar minuten zal beginnen. Ik steek mijn handen onder tafel zodat niemand het kan zien en bal ze krampachtig tot vuisten. Het liefst van al wil ik nu zo ver mogelijk het Wildbos in rennen om me ergens te verstoppen. Maar dat zou niets oplossen en eigenlijk ook nogal laf zijn. Ik heb geen andere keuze dan mee te gaan.

Met veel moeite dwing ik mezelf om overeind te komen en achter Andrew en Noria naar buiten te lopen. Ik moet mezelf echt verplichten om de ene voet voor de andere te blijven zetten, want het lijkt wel alsof mijn benen het elk ogenblik kunnen begeven. Misschien stort ik straks wel helemaal in als we slecht nieuws krijgen. Doran merkt het en komt naast mij lopen.

"Ik ben er eigenlijk ook niet echt gerust in," geeft hij eerlijk toe, "Snow is niet iemand die snel toegeeft. Maar ik zal niet kwaad op je worden, wat er ook gebeurt. Ik weet dat je dit allemaal nooit gewild hebt. En geloof me, het was de beslissing van Plutarch en Coin om dit plan te bedenken. Niet de jouwe."

"Maar het waren wel mijn woorden," mompel ik schor. Daarna zwijgen we totdat we bij het huis van Vale en Iris zijn. We weten allebei dat er nu niet veel meer te zeggen valt.

De televisie staat al aan wanneer we ons bij de andere mensen in de woonkamer voegen. Het vorige programma is net afgelopen en we krijgen nu nog een paar korte reclameboodschappen te zien. De kans is klein dat district 13 de nieuwsuitzending vanavond zal onderbreken, want het besluit van president Snow is ook voor hen belangrijk. Vale en Doran gaan naast mij zitten. Zullen ze me straks opnieuw moeten wegbrengen uit deze kamer? Of komt alles uiteindelijk toch nog in orde?

Het capitoolembleem verschijnt in beeld en we horen het volkslied door de luidsprekers van de tv klinken. De presentator heet iedereen vriendelijk welkom in de studio, maar je kan zo voelen dat ook daar een gespannen sfeer hangt. Naast hem zit iemand in vredebewakersuniform. Aan de emblemen op zijn rechtermouw kunnen we zien dat deze man een hoge legerofficier is. Dan vraagt de presentator hem of hij al meer nieuws heeft.

"Ja," bevestigt de vredebewaker. "We hebben urenlang overlegd en daarna de knoop doorgehakt. President Snow zal ons nu persoonlijk toespreken."

Ik blijf als verstard zitten wanneer de camera's overschakelen naar de grote werkkamer in het presidentiële paleis. Snow zit achter zijn bureau en een assistente controleert nog een laatste keer of de microfoon goed afgesteld staat. Zodra hij begint te spreken, hou ik mijn adem in. Over enkele seconden weet ik hoeveel doden ik binnenkort misschien op mijn geweten heb. En het is maar de vraag of ik ooit met die schuld zal kunnen leven.

* * *

 **Ik weet het, best wel gemeen van mij om hier te stoppen … maar deze cliffhanger was te goed om hem niet te gebruiken. Uiteraard ben ik ook benieuwd hoe jullie de rest van het hoofdstuk vonden! Aludra is in de fout gegaan tijdens Darvo's operatie, maar uiteindelijk liep het dus toch nog goed af. De vraag is natuurlijk of dit altijd zo zal zijn …**

 **Verder ben ik benieuwd naar jullie mening over het gesprek tussen Doran en Vale, en het gesprek tussen Aludra en Enya. In beide gevallen spelen er dingen waar ik later in het verhaal nog op terug wil komen.**

 **Dit hoofdstuk was - net als het vorige - eerder aan de korte kant. Eigenlijk had ik de hele kwestie over een mogelijke vergiftiging van het leidingwater in één hoofdstuk kunnen afhandelen, maar het leek me toch interessanter om dit over meerdere hoofdstukken te spreiden. Volgens mij wordt het zo spannender voor de lezers. Vinden jullie dit een goede beslissing?**

 **Tot slot nog even dit: Een hele tijd geleden heb ik voor de lol twee nieuwe versies van de districtslogo's van 6 en 9 gemaakt. Voor de bedrijfstak van deze twee districten heb ik immers niet de versie van Lionsgate gevolgd. Omdat district 9 nu even in de schijnwerpers staat, leek dit me een goed moment om ze op Tumblr te zetten, dus ga daar zeker eens kijken ;-)**


	20. Het recht op de waarheid

HOOFDSTUK 20: HET RECHT OP DE WAARHEID

"Burgers van het Capitool en inwoners van Panem," zegt Snow terwijl hij recht in de lens van de camera kijkt. "Vandaag heb ik uitgebreid vergaderd met mijn ministerraad en de legerleiding. Na grondig overleg zijn we tot het besluit gekomen dat de veiligheid van de bevolking voor ons het belangrijkste is, en dat deze in de huidige omstandigheden niet langer gegarandeerd blijft. Daarom heb ik enkele uren geleden persoonlijk aan de commandant van 9 de opdracht gegeven om het bevel neer te leggen en zijn troepen uit het district terug te trekken."

Ik adem diep uit terwijl ik letterlijk voel hoe mijn lichaam zich na al die tijd eindelijk ontspant. De regering aanvaardt het ultimatum van de rebellen. Ik kan nauwelijks geloven wat Snow gezegd heeft en toch weet ik dat ik het goed heb verstaan. Maar zijn toespraak is nog niet ten einde.

"Dat betekent uiteraard in geen geval dat wij zomaar toegeven aan deze chantage waarmee men duizenden onschuldige burgers in gevaar bracht," gaat de president nadrukkelijk verder. "Ons leger heeft de Defensieberg van district 2 nog steeds stevig in handen. Van daaruit werken we momenteel hard aan een plan om de rebellen definitief te verslaan en zo de vrede in Panem te herstellen."

De tv toont nu beelden van de berg waar het vredebewakersleger haar hoofdkwartier gevestigd heeft. Men is druk bezig met het versterken van de ingangen en de wapenmagazijnen liggen nog steeds afgeladen vol. Over enkele dagen zal die plek een niet te veroveren burcht zijn. De rebellen kunnen deze oorlog alleen winnen als ze ook district 2 volledig innemen, iets dat nu zo goed als onmogelijk wordt. En dat is natuurlijk precies wat president Snow ons duidelijk wil maken.

"Zouden de vredebewakers echt een manier vinden om alle andere districten weer onder hun controle te krijgen?" hoor ik Vale achter mijn rug door aan Doran vragen.

"Geen idee," fluistert Doran terug. "Ik ben geen militair strateeg. Maar als het leger echt aan een nieuw aanvalsplan werkt, dan zullen ze daar op tv toch nooit details over vrijgeven. Niemand kan dus zwart op wit bewijzen dat Snow bluft en dat weet hij zelf ook."

Natuurlijk klopt het wat Doran zegt. De president heeft ongetwijfeld goed nagedacht over deze toespraak. Hij moest de eisen van de rebellen wel aanvaarden omdat de situatie in het Capitool anders volledig uit de hand was gelopen. Ik heb er zelf heel mijn leven gewoond en weet dus dat vergiftigd drinkwater onmiddellijk tot grote paniek zal leiden. Misschien zouden de mensen zelf in opstand komen, zeker na alle onrust die de Kwartskwelling al had veroorzaakt. Dat risico wil president Snow waarschijnlijk vermijden. Al kan hij natuurlijk nooit zomaar op tv toegeven dat hij met het verlies van district 9 een zware nederlaag geleden heeft. Ook daarom stelt Snow zijn beslissing voor als een manier om de veiligheid van de bevolking te beschermen. Misschien zullen sommige Capitoolinwoners daar nog intrappen. Maar Plutarch en Coin vast en zeker niet.

"De rebellen moeten beseffen dat deze oorlog nog lang niet ten einde is," zegt president Snow om zijn toespraak af te ronden. "En wie ons tegenwerkt, zal er een hoge prijs voor betalen. Ik raad elke inwoner van Panem aan om daar nog eens heel goed over na te denken."

Dan verdwijnt het bureau van Snow uit beeld en schakelt de regie rechtstreeks over naar district 9. De spoorlijn waar het rioolwatertransport verongelukt is, kan voorlopig niet gebruikt worden. Gelukkig heeft 9 twee stations die een heel eind uit elkaar liggen. We zien nu live hoe de laatste vredebewakers in een legertrein van het Capitool stappen om definitief te vertrekken. Ze zijn ongewapend en worden door minstens dertig rebellensoldaten onder schot gehouden, zodat iedereen zeker weet dat ze straks ook echt weg zijn. De regering moet deze beelden wel tonen om te bewijzen dat alle eisen van de rebellen ingewilligd werden. Toch willen ze duidelijk zo weinig mogelijk aandacht geven aan hun nederlaag. Na amper tien seconden zitten we opnieuw in de studio, waar de presentator het volgende onderwerp van het journaal aankondigt. Maar ik voel me niet in de stemming om daar nog naar te luisteren. Nu mijn grootste angsten verdwenen zijn, merk ik pas hoe uitgeput ik ben. Geen wonder als je bedenkt dat ik de afgelopen vierentwintig uur zo goed als niet geslapen heb. Ik kan mijn ogen nauwelijks openhouden. Doran ziet het en doet teken naar Vale dat hij graag samen met mij wil vertrekken.

"Ik ben blij dat alles uiteindelijk toch nog in orde gekomen is," zegt Doran terwijl we allebei terug naar het huisje van de familie Morrison wandelen. "Volgens mij hoeven we ons nu geen zorgen meer te maken."

"Ben je daar helemaal zeker van?" vraag ik. En alweer begint de twijfel op te komen. "District 9 is dan wel gevallen, maar de rebellen kunnen het water nog altijd vergiftigen als ze dat echt willen. Alle fabrieken zijn nu van hen."

"Ik denk niet dat ze zoiets snel zullen doen," stelt Doran me gerust. "Dan moeten ze hun woord breken en Vale heeft me daarstraks uitgelegd dat sommige mensen zich daar serieuze vragen bij zouden stellen. Vooral in de armere districten."

"Waarom?" wil ik meteen weten. Ik heb vroeger vaak genoeg de krant gelezen om te merken dat de ministers van het Capitool lang niet altijd deden wat ze in een eerder interview beloofd hadden. Waarom zou dat bij de rebellen anders zijn?

"Omdat veel districtsinwoners vinden dat een officiële afspraak als deze altijd nagekomen moet worden," antwoordt Doran. "De mensen zijn hier arm, dus ze hebben jarenlang elkaar nodig gehad om te overleven. Dan is het wel belangrijk dat je op elkaar kan rekenen en doet wat je vooraf gezegd hebt. Als president Coin zich nu al niet aan haar woord houdt, dan zullen sommige mensen zich misschien beginnen afvragen of ze haar wel kunnen vertrouwen en of ze echt de leider is die ze later graag willen. Volgens Vale weet Coin dat ook en zal zij wat dat betreft waarschijnlijk geen risico nemen. Iedereen moet nu samenwerken om Snow te kunnen verslaan. De rebellen hoeven het drinkwater trouwens niet meer te vergiftigen, want we hebben zelf gezien dat alle vredebewakers uit 9 vertrokken zijn."

 _Zou Doran echt gelijk hebben?_ vraag ik me af zodra hij uitgesproken is. Ik hoop van wel, en eigenlijk denk ik ook niet dat hij tegenover mij over dit soort dingen zou liegen. Maar ik ben nu gewoon veel te moe om er over te blijven doorpiekeren. Ik sta te wankelen op mijn benen en struikel zelfs half over de drempel wanneer we het huisje van Kivo's ouders binnengaan. Gelukkig kan Doran nog net op tijd voorkomen dat ik helemaal onderuit ga. De soep in de kookpot is nog steeds lauwwarm. Zonder er verder bij na te denken drink ik de beker die Doran aangeeft in één teug leeg. Daarna hijs ik mezelf de ladder naar onze hooizolder op. Ik schop mijn schoenen uit en laat me op bed neervallen. Nog voordat mijn hoofd het kussen raakt, slaap ik al.

De volgende dag word ik pas laat wakker. Wanneer ik overeind ga zitten en een blik door het raampje van de hooizolder werp, zie ik dat de zon al hoog aan de hemel staat. Heb ik echt zo lang geslapen? Dan herinner ik me het journaal van gisterenavond weer. District 9 is gevallen en de rebellen zullen het drinkwater in het Capitool dus toch niet vergiftigen. Ik laat me weer achterover op bed zakken, want het lijkt wel alsof ik nog altijd moet bekomen van de angsten die ik doorstaan heb. Maar als Doran gelijk heeft en Coin zich aan haar belofte houdt, dan hoef ik me nu waarschijnlijk geen zorgen meer te maken.

Na een paar minuten voel ik hoe mijn maag begint te rommelen. Zo vreemd is dat niet, want met uitzondering van die beker soep heb ik de afgelopen vierentwintig uur eigenlijk heel weinig gegeten. Ik haal snel mijn vingers door mijn haren om de ergste klitten te ontwarren en bind ze weer samen in een paardenstaart. Daarna ga ik via de ladder naar beneden. De woonkamer is leeg, maar blijkbaar snappen de anderen ook dat ik nu erge honger moet hebben. Er staat zelfs een heel ontbijt voor mij klaar. Vier sneden brood met kaas en een volle beker geitenmelk. Ik zet gulzig mijn tanden in de eerste boterham en begin het handgeschreven briefje te lezen dat op tafel ligt.

 _Aludra,_

 _We hebben jou gewoon laten slapen omdat we dachten dat je na gisteren wel moe zou zijn. Noria is met de andere herders schapen gaan hoeden. Andrew en ik zitten nu samen met Vale en Iris om over de heropbouw van de stad te praten. Enya moet vandaag in de ziekenhuistent werken. Jij hebt zelf geen dienst, maar Lucas heeft gezegd dat je altijd mag langskomen als je dat wil._

 _Doran_

Ik leg het briefje opzij en neem even de tijd om na te denken terwijl ik mijn ontbijt eet. Dat Milo aan Doran gevraagd heeft om mee te helpen met de herstellingswerken in district 10, wist ik al. Als ex-bouwvakker kan hij zeker nuttige adviezen geven. Morgen zal Doran zelf voor een langere periode naar de stad vertrekken, want Lucas heeft aan drie verplegers voorlopig wel genoeg. We krijgen bijna geen nieuwe gewonden meer binnen nu de gevechten hier afgelopen zijn.

Na het ontbijt ruim ik de tafel af en spoel ik mijn lege beker schoon in de emmer water die naast de kachel op de grond staat. Mijn bord is niet echt vuil, dat kan ik gewoon weer bij de rest van het servies in de kast zetten. Even later besluit ik om toch maar naar ons noodhospitaal te gaan. Per slot van rekening heb ik daar iets goed te maken en misschien kunnen de anderen wel wat extra hulp gebruiken.

Enya en Lucas zijn nergens te zien wanneer ik de tent binnenkom. Het volgende moment hoor ik hun stemmen achter het grote zeil tussen de operatieruimte en de patiëntenzaal. Voor zo ver ik weet, heeft Lucas voor vandaag geen chirurgische ingrepen gepland. Misschien zijn ze gewoon aan het opruimen of bezig met het ontsmetten van alle instrumenten. Tijdens onze leertijd werd ons vaak genoeg uitgelegd hoe belangrijk het is om een operatiekwartier altijd ordelijk en netjes te houden. Nuvie - die blijkbaar ook dienst heeft - staat aan de andere kant van de ziekenzaal bij het bed van patiënt nummer 18. Ze houdt haar blik gericht op het verband dat ze ververst en heeft me dus nog niet opgemerkt. Pas dan zie ik hoe Darvo van op zijn bed gebaart dat hij even met mij wil praten. Ik neem snel het houten krukje dat bij de ingang van de tent staat en ga naast hem zitten.

"Lucas heeft mij een uurtje geleden verteld dat de operatie volgens hem geslaagd is," zegt hij. "Over een paar dagen komt er vanuit district 13 een hovercraft naar hier om bouwmaterialen te brengen. Eén van de kinesisten in hun ziekenhuis zal de oefeningen die ik met mijn arm moet doen opschrijven en aan de bemanning meegeven. Lucas heeft dat al geregeld via de telefoon in de Winnaarswijk. En er is nog iets dat ik je wil zeggen," fluistert hij op gedempte toon. Ik buig me wat verder naar hem toe, want blijkbaar wil Darvo liever niet dat de anderen nu kunnen meeluisteren.

"Zelf was ik natuurlijk verdoofd, maar achteraf heb ik een paar patiënten tegen elkaar horen vertellen dat jij tijdens mijn operatie moest weggaan?"

"Dat klopt," geef ik aarzelend toe terwijl ik de schaamte weer voel opkomen. "Ik was echt bang dat de rebellen het drinkwater van het Capitool zouden vergiftigen en toen kon ik me niet meer concentreren. Enya moest mijn plaats innemen."

Heel even vrees ik dat Darvo teleurgesteld zal zijn. Maar gelukkig lijkt hij me mijn blunder toch te vergeven.

"Ik denk niet dat je daar nu nog veel over hoeft te piekeren," zegt hij. "Lucas is tevreden over het resultaat van de operatie en jij hebt bij die overval in district 6 al meer dan genoeg voor mij gedaan. Ik snap trouwens wel waarom het gisteren voor jou eventjes moeilijk was. Zelf heb ik nooit veel sympathie gehad voor de mensen in het Capitool, maar door jou en Doran weet ik dat ik misschien niet iedereen moet haten."

"Mijn familie woont er en mijn vriendinnen ook," antwoord ik een beetje stug. Waarschijnlijk bedoelt Darvo niets verkeerd met zijn opmerking. En toch krijg ik om één of andere reden opnieuw het gevoel dat ik me voor mijn afkomst moet verantwoorden.

"Volgens mij heeft Doran gelijk als hij zegt dat Coin haar belofte zal houden," gaat Darvo verder. "Ze kan deze oorlog alleen winnen als alle rebellen volledig achter haar staan, dus ik denk niet dat ze het risico wil nemen om nu als onbetrouwbaar gezien te worden. En dan is er nog iets."

"Hoe bedoel je?" vraag ik geïnteresseerd. Wat eigenlijk heb ik nog steeds twijfels.

"Andromeda heeft me tijdens één van onze patrouilles verteld dat president Coin het Capitool wil veroveren in plaats van het te vernietigen. Als dat poeder echt als chemisch wapen ontwikkeld werd, dan is het vast en zeker een heel gevaarlijke stof. Ik denk dat de legerleiding van 13 het zelf nogal riskant vindt om zo'n zwaar vergif in het drinkwater te mengen en dat ze daar alleen maar mee gedreigd hebben omdat district 9 niet wilde capituleren. Je weet nooit welke schade je er op langere termijn mee zou veroorzaken. Andromeda zegt dat Beetee en onderbevelhebber Boggs zich nu al zorgen maken over het grote aantal doden in deze oorlog. Volgens Boggs kunnen we dit land er alleen bovenop helpen als er later genoeg mensen over zijn."

"En toch ben ik niet van plan om me nog veel met echte oorlogszaken te bemoeien," zeg ik nadat Darvo uitgesproken is. "Want zoiets als dit wil ik nooit meer meemaken. Ik denk dat ik vanaf nu gewoon verpleegster blijf."

"Ga je dat ook na het einde van de oorlog nog doen? Volgens mij heb je er wel aanleg voor."

Ik kijk Darvo verbaasd aan terwijl ik probeer om een goed antwoord te verzinnen. Deze vraag komt onverwacht, en ik zou eigenlijk niet weten hoe ik nu moet reageren. Hier heb ik nog nooit echt grondig over nagedacht. Maar nog voordat ik mijn mond kan opendoen, hoor ik achter mijn rug de voetstappen van Lucas.

"Enya en ik zijn net klaar met het poetsen van de operatiekamer. Kan jij dadelijk samen met Nuvie alle lege bedden opmaken? De dekens hangen buiten aan de wasdraad, maar ik denk dat ze intussen wel helemaal droog zullen zijn."

"Geen probleem," antwoord ik snel terwijl ik overeind kom. Ook al is Lucas niet echt boos op mij, ik voel me nog steeds schuldig over wat er gisteren is gebeurd.

Even later dragen Nuvie en ik een mand vol schoongewassen dekens naar binnen. Gelukkig mogen we dit karweitje samen doen, want een bed dekken gaat altijd vlotter als je met twee bent. Vooral omdat Nuvie er eigenlijk veel handiger in is dan ik. Thuis deed ons huispersoneel zulke dingen vaak in mijn plaats. Zodra we klaar zijn, laat Lucas weten dat hij voorlopig echt geen werk meer heeft. Alle patiënten zijn verzorgd en straks komt er vanuit de stad een lading rundvlees die als avondeten zal dienen. Onze shift voor vandaag zit erop. Nuvie wacht totdat Enya al het poetsmateriaal heeft weggezet en verdwijnt dan samen met haar vriendin in het Wildbos om naar eetbare planten te zoeken. Eigenlijk zou ik graag nog even met Darvo willen spreken. Maar Lucas zegt dat hij nu - na die zware operatie - zeker voldoende rust nodig heeft. Dus besluit ik om gewoon weer naar het dorp te gaan.

Onderweg merk ik dat mijn voeten als vanzelf blijven treuzelen. De vraag van Darvo laat me niet los. Wil ik na deze oorlog inderdaad een professionele verpleegster worden? Daar twijfel ik eerlijk gezegd aan. Ik heb allesbehalve spijt van mijn keuze, en ik geloof nog steeds dat dit misschien wel het meest zinvolle is wat ik als rebel kan doen om de opstand te steunen. Maar wil ik er later ook echt mijn beroep van maken? Het is best zwaar werk door al die onregelmatige uren, zelfs in een modern ziekenhuis met voldoende medisch materiaal. Ik heb vroeger nog in de klas gezeten bij een jongen wiens moeder ook verpleegster was en hij moest thuis vaak stil zijn omdat zij na een nachtdienst probeerde te slapen. Hoe nuttig ik dit werk ook vind, ik weet niet of ik het zelf zou kunnen volhouden totdat ik oud genoeg ben om met pensioen te gaan. En als verpleegster krijg je regelmatig minder leuk nieuws te verwerken. Ook al hebben we hier in district 10 heel wat mensen kunnen redden, ik denk bijna elke dag terug aan Gerry en alle andere patiënten die gestorven zijn. Het gebeurt trouwens vaak genoeg dat onze dokters tegen iemand moeten zeggen dat hij nooit meer helemaal van zijn verwondingen zal genezen.

 _Wat moet ik doen na de oorlog?_ denk ik terwijl ik onder mijn voeten de dorre bladeren hoor kraken. Beroepsverpleegster worden zie ik niet echt zitten. Maar pas nu besef ik voor de eerste keer dat ik op deze vraag eigenlijk helemaal geen antwoord weet. Als de rebellen verliezen, dan zal ik voor de rest van mijn leven moeten onderduiken. Maar zelfs bij een overwinning kan ik niet zomaar terug bij mijn ouders in het Capitool gaan wonen. Daarvoor is er veel te veel gebeurd. Normaal gezien zou pap me na mijn achttiende verjaardag een vaste baan in één van zijn supermarkten bezorgen - assistente van de filiaalhouder of iets dergelijks - zodat ik later kon doorgroeien om uiteindelijk zijn plaats als CEO in te nemen. Maar nu vraag ik me af of hij dat nog echt zal willen. Sinds mijn eerste bezoek aan de Garage heb ik letterlijk alles gedaan wat hij en mam me ooit verboden hebben. Omgaan met daklozen. Lid worden van een illegale verzetsbeweging. Liegen en vechten tegen vredebewakers. Zelfs als mijn vader me die dingen ooit kan vergeven, dan nog zal zijn vertrouwen in mij onherstelbaar beschadigd zijn.

Mijn gedachten blijven in een cirkel ronddraaien totdat ik besef dat het geen enkele zin heeft om hier vandaag over door te piekeren. Eerst en vooral moeten we deze oorlog winnen. En dat zal al moeilijk genoeg zijn. De rebellen hebben nu heel Panem veroverd, behalve district 2. Maar dat is altijd het militaire bolwerk van president Snow geweest. Iedereen weet dat de vredebewakers zich daar niet zo snel zullen overgeven. Toch hoop ik dat het hier in 10 nu eindelijk wat rustiger wordt. In minder dan twee weken tijd is ons oude ziekenhuis platgebombardeerd, nam ik deel aan een gevaarlijke treinroof, kreeg heel dit district het verhaal over Kivo te horen en heb ik er bijna zelf voor gezorgd dat mijn familie en vrienden in het Capitool vergiftigd werden. Het is nu wel even genoeg geweest.

Drie dagen na mijn gesprek met Darvo krijgen we opnieuw bezoek uit de stad. Ik ben net klaar met mijn voormiddagshift in de ziekenhuistent en wandel door het dorp wanneer ik bij de waterpomp een gezadeld paard zie staan. _Vast iemand met een bericht van de rebellen,_ denk ik terwijl ik langs de kippenren passeer. Dan zal die persoon nu wel bij Vale en Iris zitten. Misschien is er wel nieuws over Doran. Eergisteren is hij naar de stad vertrokken en eigenlijk weet ik niet goed hoe lang hij daar zal blijven. Of heeft die koerier toch iets anders te vertellen? Ik overweeg net om rechtstreeks aan Vale en Iris te gaan vragen wat er aan de hand is wanneer de voordeur van hun huis opengaat en Vale me naar binnen roept. In de woonkamer word ik begroet door Nathan, de man die ons kwam verwittigen toen district 13 het spotje over Kivo zou uitzenden. Hij haalt een dun plastieken mapje uit zijn schoudertas en legt dat op tafel.

"Hier is het schema met de revalidatieoefeningen voor Darvo," zegt hij. "Ik moest het eigenlijk aan Lucas zelf afgeven, maar jij werkt ook in de ziekenhuistent en ik heb nog een andere vraag voor jou. Ken je Vrij Panem? Dat is het krantje van onze rebellenbeweging."

"Ja," bevestig ik. "Daarom zijn Doran en ik verplegers geworden. Ik had jullie oproep gelezen."

"De redactie wil nu een extra dik bevrijdingsnummer maken," legt Nathan verder uit. "Ze zijn er direct na de val van district 10 aan begonnen, en het is nu bijna klaar. Maar volgens Milo zitten heel wat mensen met vragen nu ze de propo van Kivo Morrison hebben gezien. Niemand dacht dat er ook in het Capitool daklozen zouden zijn. Toen is onze cartooniste op het idee gekomen om jou zelf een artikel te laten schrijven waarin je er meer over vertelt. Wil je dat voor ons doen?"

Hier hoef ik niet lang over na te denken. Al sinds Finnick vorig jaar tegen mij zei dat Snow het bestaan van zwervers probeert te verbergen, hoopte ik dat de districtsinwoners het vroeg of laat alsnog zouden ontdekken. Dit is de perfecte manier om hen te tonen dat het Capitool toch niet zo volmaakt is.

"Natuurlijk," flap ik er meteen uit. "Wat moet er juist in dat artikel staan?"

"Dat mag je zelf kiezen, want jij weet er het meest over."

"Schrijf dingen die je in het spotje van Kivo hebt overgeslagen omdat het anders te lang werd," stelt Vale voor. "Zo weet je zeker dat je niet in herhaling valt."

"Misschien kunnen we er straks eens met ons drieën over nadenken," vult Iris aan. "Wanneer moet het artikel klaar zijn?"

"Ten laatste morgenavond," antwoordt Nathan terwijl hij in zijn tas rommelt en een stapeltje blanco papieren tevoorschijn haalt. "Lukt dat voor jou, Aludra?"

"Ik denk het wel. Lucas heeft gezegd dat ik pas rond twee uur 's middags naar de tent moet komen. Dan heb ik nog een hele ochtend om eraan te werken."

"Morgen ben ik de hele dag thuis," zegt Iris. "In de kladversie mag je dus zo veel schrappen als je wil, want ik kan alles netjes overschrijven terwijl jij bij Lucas je werkshift doet."

"Bedankt," antwoord ik verrast. Blijkbaar vinden Vale en Iris zo'n artikel over daklozen zelf ook een erg goed idee. Nu ben ik zeker van plan om het te schrijven.

"Dat is dan geregeld," zegt Nathan tevreden. "Morgenavond zal ik zelf naar hier rijden en de tekst meenemen. Jullie hoeven dus niet naar de stad te gaan."

"Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met de wederopbouw?" wil ik weten.

"Andromeda en Milo hebben besloten dat proper drinkwater nu het allerbelangrijkste is," legt Nathan uit. "Het rioolnetwerk was al in slechte staat en tijdens de oorlog is het nog erger beschadigd geraakt. De hoofdarts vreest voor een nieuwe uitbraak van cholera als we niet snel een oplossing vinden."

Dat verbaast me niet echt. Ik herinner me nog goed hoe Doran en ik moesten uitwijken voor vieze waterplassen toen we vlak na de bevrijding samen door de straten wandelden. Gelukkig geeft de pomp van ons eigen dorpje wel altijd schoon water.

"District 13 heeft genoeg materiaal geleverd om een eenvoudige riolering te bouwen," gaat Nathan verder. "De schetsen daarvoor staan al volledig op papier en Doran zegt dat die plannen technisch zeker haalbaar zijn. Ze hebben vandaag ook een soort van tijdelijke noodinstallatie geplaatst om water te zuiveren."

" Hopelijk wordt er niemand ziek," antwoordt Iris nogal kortaf. Aan de blik in haar ogen kan ik zien dat haar iets dwars zit, en meteen weet ik hoe dat komt. De ouders van Vale en Iris zijn alle vier gestorven aan cholera. Misschien is het beter om nu van onderwerp te veranderen.

"Gaan de rebellen nog nieuwe propo's uitzenden?" zeg ik snel.

"Normaal gezien wel," bevestigt Nathan. "Toevallig heb ik daar deze ochtend nog met Fulvia over gesproken, want ik moest op wacht staan bij de telefoon in de Winnaarswijk. En zij vertelde me dat ze samen met president Coin de beste drie 'In onze herinnering' - spotjes heeft geselecteerd. Die zullen ze nu in heel Panem op tv tonen."

"Welke hebben ze gekozen?" wil Vale weten.

"Rue uit 11, Mags uit 4 en ook Kivo van ons eigen district. Ik denk dat Fulvia jouw filmpje heel goed vindt," voegt hij er nog aan toe met een blik in mijn richting. "Zeker toen ik haar zei dat de mensen in de stad er vragen over beginnen te stellen."

"Dus nu zullen alle mensen in Panem dat zien?" dring ik aan.

"Volgens Fulvia komt onze propo tijdens de volgende paar weken in elk district op tv, behalve 13 dan. Ze willen het zelfs in het Capitool uitzenden."

Ik zwijg even, want het valt te betwijfelen of ik met dat laatste echt blij moet zijn. Wat zullen mijn ouders en vriendinnen over Kivo's spotje denken? Merope en Sirrah zouden misschien nog wel snappen waarom ik bij de Garage ging werken en rebel wou worden. Maar mijn vader vast niet. Die wordt er misschien juist nog bozer door.

"Zei je nu dat ze het in district 13 niet gaan uitzenden?" vraag Iris opeens.

Nathan aarzelt een paar seconden, alsof hij naar zijn woorden moet zoeken. Meteen krijg ik het vervelende gevoel dat hij iets te zeggen heeft wat ik niet graag zal horen.

"Plutarch Heavensbee en president Coin hebben allebei besloten om de propo van Kivo nooit op tv te tonen in district 13," geeft hij aarzelend toe. "Fulvia heeft dat vanochtend door de telefoon tegen mij gezegd. Al had ik de indruk dat ze het zelf graag anders had gewild."

"Wat is er dan gebeurd?" wil Vale weten.

De volgende paar minuten luister ik verbaasd naar wat Nathan vertelt. Blijkbaar wil Plutarch absoluut niet dat Katniss het spotje over Kivo en de daklozen van de Garage ooit te zien krijgt. Zij heeft het altijd enorm oneerlijk gevonden dat de mensen in het Capitool rijk zijn terwijl de districten honger lijden. Juist daarom is ze een goede rebellenleidster, denkt Plutarch. Volgens hem moet Katniss ervan overtuigd blijven dat er in het Capitool geen armoede bestaat. Hoe meer ze de regering van president Snow haat, hoe beter ze haar rol als Spotgaai zal spelen. Dat is in ieder geval wat Plutarch en Coin geloven.

"Dus doet Plutarch er nu alles aan om te beletten dat Kivo's spotje in 13 wordt uitgezonden. Aludra heeft veel te veel over de daklozen verteld. In district 2 zal het voorlopig ook niet op tv komen, want Katniss is naar daar gebracht om het plaatselijke rebellenleger te steunen."

Ik blijf roerloos staan, want dit is wel het allerlaatste wat ik had verwacht. Ook Iris zit met haar hoofd te schudden als teken dat ze er niks van snapt.

"Dat slaat nergens op," stamel ik uiteindelijk. "Snow wil iedereen wijsmaken dat er bij ons geen arme mensen zijn omdat hij denkt dat het Capitool dan sterker lijkt. Finnick was juist minder bang toen hij het wel wist. En hier in 10 beginnen ze volgens jou ook al vragen te stellen."

"Ik vond het zelf ook een vreemde redenering en Fulvia gaf aan de telefoon eerlijk toe dat zij het er eigenlijk ook niet mee eens was. Maar helaas kan ze weinig aan Plutarchs beslissing veranderen. President Coin heeft intussen verboden om jouw spotje uit te zenden in de districten waar Katniss verblijft."

"En Finnick dan?" vraag ik terwijl ik steeds meer frustratie voel opkomen. "Kan die het niet tegen Katniss zeggen?"

"Dat zal moeilijk gaan," antwoordt Nathan. "Plutarch heeft Finnick kort na zijn aankomst in 13 apart genomen en hem uitdrukkelijk het bevel gegeven om nooit met Katniss of de andere tributen te praten over daklozen in het Capitool. Blijkbaar doet Plutarch er alles aan om te vermijden dat zij het ontdekt."

Nu ben ik nog bozer. Zelfs al zou Katniss een betere Spotgaai zijn als ze in clichés over het Capitool blijft denken, dan nog heeft ze wat mij betreft gewoon recht op de waarheid. Net als iedereen in Panem.

"Waarom maakte hij er dan geen probleem van dat Aludra in haar propo iets over daklozen zei?" vraagt Vale. Aan zijn stem kan ik horen dat ook hij niet blij is met dit nieuws.

"Volgens Fulvia heeft Plutarch zich nauwelijks bemoeid met de inhoud van de 'In onze herinnering' - propo's die tot nu toe opgenomen zijn. Dat was Fulvia's taak en ze hebben het filmen daarvan eigenlijk helemaal aan haar overgelaten. Plutarch houdt zich vooral bezig met militaire zaken. Dus misschien wist hij eerst niet eens dat Aludra zo veel over de Garage zou vertellen."

"Ik dacht dat iedereen in 13 juist heel tevreden was over ons filmpje?" dringt Iris aan.

"Dat wel," antwoord Nathan, "zolang Katniss het maar nooit te zien krijgt."

Ik ga bij het raam van de woonkamer staan en kijk naar buiten terwijl de drie anderen achter mijn rug druk met elkaar beginnen te discussiëren. Ook al weten we goed genoeg dat Nathan alleen maar vertelt wat hij vanochtend aan de telefoon gehoord heeft, en dat we Fulvia weinig kunnen verwijten. Zij was ook geen voorstander van Plutarchs beslissing. Maar hij heeft zo'n hoge positie in het rebellenleger dat zijn mening natuurlijk veel zwaarder doorweegt. Toch blijf ik vinden dat Plutarch zich voor één keer compleet vergist. Waarom zou Katniss nooit mogen weten dat er in het Capitool daklozen rondlopen? Goed, liegen en acteren zijn inderdaad niet haar sterkste punten. De meeste districtsinwoners hadden gemerkt dat ze tijdens de vierenzeventigste Spelen deed alsof ze verliefd was op Peeta, ook al trapten veel mensen bij ons er wel in. Maar wordt ze echt een betere Spotgaai als ze blijft geloven dat iedereen van het Capitool stinkend rijk is terwijl de rest van Panem in armoede moet leven? Volgens mij zou ze Snow juist meer haten als ze wist hoe zijn regering zwervers behandelt. Maar blijkbaar heeft Plutarch dat nog altijd niet helemaal begrepen.

 _Hoe denkt Plutarch eigenlijk echt over mensen die geen werk hebben en op straat slapen?_ vraag ik me opeens af. Hij komt uit een hele rijke familie, dus de kans is groot dat hij van zijn ouders alleen maar slechte dingen over daklozen te horen gekregen heeft. Net als ik. Maar ik ben al lang geleden van mening veranderd. Plutarch waarschijnlijk ook, want hij had er volgens mij geen probleem mee dat de helft van zijn verzetsgroep uit zwervers bestond. Alhoewel. Ik weet hoe diep vooroordelen soms zitten. Anders zou ik veel eerder gezien hebben dat de Hongerspelen verschrikkelijk zijn. Misschien is Plutarch zijn negatieve ideeën over zwervers nooit volledig kwijtgeraakt en denkt hij daarom dat het voor Katniss verborgen moet blijven? Die redenering klinkt al even onlogisch als wat Nathan daarnet vertelde. Ik kan beter gewoon stoppen met piekeren. Hoe hard ik ook mijn best doe, ik snap Plutarchs gedachtengang nog steeds niet.

"Milo vindt het ook een rare beslissing," hoor ik Nathan achter mijn rug tegen Vale en Iris zeggen. "Maar Aludra kan rustig dat artikel schrijven. De redactie van Vrij Panem staat erachter en Plutarch hoeft het niet te weten. Katniss zal ons krantje toch nooit lezen."

 _Gelukkig maar,_ denk ik bij mezelf terwijl ik mijn handen op de vensterbank laat steunen. Ik was nu juist zo blij dat ik eindelijk vrijuit over mijn werk bij de Garage kan spreken. Stiekem blijf ik hopen dat Katniss vroeg of laat ook ontdekt dat er zelfs in het Capitool arme mensen zijn. Maar ik besef dat die kans echt wel heel klein is geworden. Nu snap ik waarom Finnick met geen woord over daklozen heeft gerept toen hij op tv de geheimen van zijn klanten bekend maakte. Katniss mocht dat niet te horen krijgen. En Plutarch zal er zelf wel voor zorgen dat niemand het ooit aan haar vertelt.

Ik blijf door het raam naar buiten staren totdat Nathan aanstalten maakt om te vertrekken. Hij schuift zijn stoel achteruit en hangt de leren reistas weer om zijn schouder.

"Nu moet ik echt wel gaan," zegt hij. "Milo heeft me vanavond de wachtdienst bij de telefoon gegeven en ik wil eerst nog naar de redactie van Vrij Panem om te bevestigen dat Aludra haar artikel zal schijven. Nog eens bedankt om dat voor ons te doen," voegt hij er aan toe met een knikje in mijn richting. Vale volgt hem naar buiten en even later horen Iris en ik hoe Nathan in draf wegrijdt uit het dorp.

"Oei, is het al zo laat?" zegt Iris terwijl ze naar het klokje op de vensterbank kijkt. "Vale en ik hadden Lucas beloofd om vanavond te koken voor de patiënten. Maar dan moeten we wel nu beginnen."

Ik bied meteen aan om mee te helpen, want dit is eigenlijk wel een goed moment om samen met Iris na te denken over de inhoud van mijn artikel. Dan kan ik morgenochtend de kladversie schrijven. Ik zit me net af te vragen waar Vale gebleven is wanneer ik buiten gerammel hoor en door het raam zie hoe hij een kruiwagen vol oude bakstenen voor zich uit duwt.

"Tijdens jouw shift in de tent zijn ze vanuit de stad vers vlees komen brengen," legt Iris uit." Vale zal nu die stenen tot een vierkante bak stapelen en daar een metalen rooster bovenop leggen. We doen dat wel vaker als we vlees willen braden."

"Zoals bij een barbecue dus," snap ik. Het verbaast me nog steeds hoe de mensen van dit dorp met weinig middelen toch voor alles een creatieve oplossing weten te vinden.

Iris verdwijnt naar de keuken en haalt het vlees dat de mensen van Milo's rebellenleger vanochtend naar ons dorp gebracht hebben. Pas nu zie ik waarom ze zo vroeg wil beginnen met koken. In het slachthuis werden deze varkens gewoon in een aantal grotere stukken verdeeld. We moeten alles zelf nog versnijden tot aparte porties. Gelukkig legt Iris me uit hoe je een karwei als dit het best aanpakt, want hier heb ik helemaal geen ervaring mee. Capitoolwinkels verkopen hun vlees altijd voorbewerkt zodat je het thuis onmiddellijk in de pan kan gooien.

We spreiden een plastieken zeil uit over de grote tafel in de woonkamer en gaan dan aan de slag. Tijdens het kleinsnijden van het vlees bespreken we samen wat er in mijn artikel moet staan. De algemene situatie van de capitooldaklozen heb ik in Kivo's spotje eigenlijk al voldoende samengevat. Maar over mijn werk bij de Garage kon ik toen niet zo veel zeggen omdat het filmpje anders te lang zou duren. Iris raadt me aan om daar nu wat meer over te schrijven. Zij denkt dat heel wat mensen graag willen lezen hoe het er tijdens onze bijeenkomsten met daklozen echt aan toe ging. Dus vertel ik haar een aantal dingen die ik als vrijwilligster heb meegemaakt. Al snel ontdekt ik dat het helemaal geen slecht idee was om hier met Iris over te praten. Zij woont al heel haar leven in district 10 en weet dus veel beter welke vragen de mensen na het zien van mijn propagandaspotje nog zullen hebben.

Het duurt bijna drie kwartier voordat we eindelijk klaar zijn met al het vlees in aparte porties te verdelen. Maar gelukkig is er wel ruim genoeg voor iedereen. Niet alleen de gewonden in de tent, maar ook wijzelf zullen straks een stevige maaltijd krijgen. Terwijl Vale het vlees braadt op zijn zelfgebouwde barbecue beginnen Iris en ik een aantal trossen rauwe wortelen fijn te snipperen. Die zijn eergisteren samen met een heleboel andere verse groenten vanuit district 11 geleverd in ruil voor een grote lading kaas en melk die Milo naar ginder heeft laten brengen. Stiekem vind ik het wel jammer dat er geen saus is om over het vlees gieten. Geen enkel restaurant in het Capitool zou zijn varkenskoteletten droog serveren. Maar dit is district 10, en de mensen hebben hier jarenlang honger geleden. Dus lijkt het me nogal ongepast om over zo'n detail te klagen.

De schemering is al begonnen wanneer onze patiënten klaar zijn met eten en alle mensen van het dorp in een grote kring rond de barbecue gaan zitten. Zelfs zonder saus is het vlees veel lekkerder dan ik verwachtte. Pas nadat we alle borden schoongewassen hebben en ik samen met Enya terugwandel naar het huisje van de familie Morrison, dringt het tot met door dat Iris en ik na het vertrek van Nathan helemaal niet meer over Plutarchs vreemde besluit hebben gepraat. Iris vond dat vast weinig zinvol omdat we er toch niets aan kunnen veranderen. Maar om één of andere reden merk ik dat de hele discussie nu weer door mijn hoofd begint te spoken. Jammer dat Doran er niet is. Ik vraag me af wat hij zou zeggen.

Wanneer ik in bed lig, duurt het even voordat de slaap wil komen. Andrew heeft al beloofd om me morgen op tijd wakker te maken zodat ik de hele voormiddag heb om mijn artikel te schrijven. Gelukkig zal Plutarch zich daar tenminste niet mee bemoeien. Opeens herinner ik me weer het gesprek tussen Vale en Doran, een paar uur voordat we op tv hoorden dat de rebellen het drinkwater uiteindelijk niet zouden vergiftigen. Doran vroeg zich hardop af of hij en Plutarch wel dezelfde mening hadden over wat er na de oorlog moet gebeuren. En nu begin ik er toch ook een beetje aan te twijfelen of we hem echt wel volledig kunnen vertrouwen. Maar die gedachte duw ik snel weer weg. Zonder Plutarch zou de opstand nooit mogelijk geweest zijn. En als voortvluchtige spionne heb ik hoe dan ook geen andere keuze dan door te gaan. Als ik me vanaf nu niet meer rechtstreeks bemoei met gevechten of oorlogsplannen, dan kan ik weinig verkeerd doen. Er zijn nog meer dan genoeg andere manieren om de rebellen te helpen. Morgen een goed artikel schrijven, bijvoorbeeld.

* * *

De volgende dag ga ik na het ontbijt meteen aan het werk. Kivo's ouders zijn allebei de deur uit en Enya doet de ochtenddienst in onze ziekenhuistent. Ik kan dus rustig schrijven zonder dat iemand me komt storen. Vale heeft gisterenavond - toen ik al in bed lag - de bundel kladpapier van Nathan naar hier gebracht. Ik ga aan de afgeruimde tafel zitten en denk een paar minuten goed na voordat ik mijn eerste zinnen op papier zet.

Volgens Iris willen de mensen van district 10 graag meer weten over de Garage. Dus beschrijf ik in een paar woorden hoe Dennis en Alcyone destijds op het idee zijn gekomen. Hun namen noem ik niet - dat lijkt mij veiliger voor iedereen - en ik besluit ook om dit stukje zo kort mogelijk te houden. Misschien willen Alcyone en Dennis liever niet dat ik het verhaal over hun buurman die zwerver werd uitgebreid aan anderen vertel. Daarna leg ik uit hoe onze bijeenkomsten gewoonlijk verliepen. Wanneer ik per ongeluk het woord 'garageboxen' neerpen, doorstreep ik het snel zo grondig dat niemand het nog zal kunnen lezen. In Kivo's propo beweerde ik dat we maar één box gebruikten. Over de andere twee garages heb ik toen gezwegen en het lijkt me beter om dat voorlopig zo te houden. Per slot van rekening heb ik Dennis, Alcyone en Talitha genoeg in de problemen gebracht. Ook al zullen de vredebewakers mijn artikel nooit lezen, ik neem liever geen enkel risico. Op dit moment weten alleen Iris en een paar andere mensen van dit dorp dat we in werkelijkheid drie garageboxen hadden. Maar hen kan ik wel vertrouwen.

Na even nadenken beschrijf ik ook een paar dingen die ik tijdens mijn bezoeken echt heb meegemaakt, zoals het misverstand over de Gazpacho en die ene keer dat ik op de grond voor de ingang een kapotte fles drank zag liggen. Toen ik gisteren met Iris praatte, merkte ik dat ze dit soort verhalen wel interessant vond. Ze heeft zelfs hard gelachen om het voorval met de koude soep. Gelukkig kon ik er eerlijk aan toevoegen dat Doran en Leandro hun bord netjes leegaten zodra ze begrepen wat de bedoeling was.

Het is al middag wanneer ik eindelijk klaar ben. Misschien is dit wel de belangrijkste schrijfopdracht die ik ooit moest maken. Geen wonder dat het me zo veel moeite kostte. Mijn kladversie ziet er nogal chaotisch uit, want ik heb heel wat zinnen geschrapt en veranderd. Ik kijk nog eens na of ik elke pagina genummerd heb en ga dan langs bij Iris. Ze bekijkt de papieren even en zegt dat alles voor haar duidelijk genoeg is. Nu zal zij de tekst netjes overschrijven terwijl ik richting ziekenhuistent vertrek.

Wanneer ik een paar uur later na het einde van mijn werkshift terug in het dorp kom, staat het paard van Nathan al te grazen naast de kippenren. Zelf is hij een eindje verderop met Iris en Vale aan het praten. Ik voeg me snel bij het groepje en vraag Nathan of hij tevreden is. Als antwoord toont hij me het bundeltje papier dat Iris hem heeft gegeven. Haar handschrift is inderdaad veel keuriger dan het mijne.

"De andere leden van de redactie waren bang dat jouw verhaal misschien te uitgebreid zou zijn, maar deze tekst lijkt me juist lang genoeg," zegt hij. "Ik heb het daarnet al eens vlug doorgenomen. Volgens mij hoeven we hier eigenlijk niets meer aan te veranderen. Als onze cartooniste op tijd haar tekening af heeft , kunnen we morgennacht al drukken."

"Doen jullie dat zelf?" vraag ik verbaasd. "Ik dacht dat de drukkerijen van Panem allemaal in district 7 stonden?"

"Officieel wel, ja," grinnikt Nathan. "Maar we hebben er toch iets op gevonden."

Daarna vertelt Nathan me een verhaal dat zelfs voor Vale en Iris helemaal nieuw is. Districten 3, 7 en 10 zijn de enige plaatsen in Panem waar al voor deze opstand een illegaal krantje werd uitgegeven. En dat blijkt geen toeval te zijn. Eigenlijk hebben we het ontstaan van _Vrij Panem_ voor een groot deel te danken aan Mira Wilson, de winnares uit dit district die intussen door de vredebewakers van Snow werd vermoord. Net als elke winnaar van de Hongerspelen had ze een eigen talent. Iets waarover ze je later kunnen interviewen, zoals Peeta met zijn schilderijen. Mira's talent was het lezen van boeken. Geen gewone boeken, maar oude naslagwerken die in de archieven van de Centrale Bibliotheek stof staan te vangen omdat niemand er belangstelling voor heeft. Natuurlijk controleerde de regering altijd welke boeken Mira precies meenam naar haar villa in district 10. Zelfs zij mocht niet zomaar alles lezen. Maar tegen een saaie verhandeling over het Europa van de vijftiende en zestiende eeuw hadden ze geen bezwaren. Wat ze niet wisten, was dat er in dat boek een paar gedetailleerde tekeningen stonden van de eerste drukpers met losse letters die ooit door mensen gebouwd werd.

Mira zag al snel de waarde van die schetsen in. Een illegale krant maken in de grote drukkerijen van Panem zou veel te gevaarlijk zijn. Niet alleen vanwege de kans dat ze je betrappen, maar ook omdat alle teksten dan telkens naar district 7 en weer terug gestuurd moeten worden. Gelukkig is het smokkelen van blanco papier en een paar liter inkt minder riskant. Je hebt alleen nog een eigen drukpers nodig.

Als winnares was Mira één van de weinige personen die soms buiten de grenzen van haar eigen district kwam. Ze slaagde erin stiekem enkele mensen in 3 en 7 te contacteren en hen te overtuigen om mee te doen. Mira maakte een kopie van de plannen uit het boek, de anderen zorgden voor alle houten en metalen onderdelen die nodig waren om drie kleinere exemplaren van zo'n ouderwetse drukpers te bouwen. De man uit 3 bedacht zelfs nog een paar technische verbeteringen. Uiteindelijk hebben ze er bijna veertien maanden over gedaan, want alles moest per trein van het ene district naar het andere gesmokkeld worden zonder dat de regering iets merkte. Gelukkig was het in elkaar zetten van de drukpers een heel eenvoudig karwei zodra alle onderdelen eindelijk hier waren.

"Milo heeft me ooit verteld dat hij en zijn vrienden daar maar vier dagen voor nodig hadden," zegt Nathan. "Gelukkig werkte alles perfect en hadden ze ook in 3 en 7 de juiste onderdelen gekregen. Daarom zijn zij samen met ons de enige drie districten die een illegaal krantje konden uitgeven. Mira vond het te gevaarlijk om er nog meer mensen bij te betrekken. Eigenlijk is het al een wonder dat het Capitool hen nooit betrapt heeft," besluit hij.

"Misschien dacht president Snow dat het genoeg zou zijn om alleen de drukkerijen van 7 in de gaten te houden," veronderstelt Iris.

"Zou best kunnen," vul ik ongevraagd aan. "Bij ons kijken veel mensen neer op de districten. Hij geloofde vast niet dat jullie in staat waren om zelf zo'n ding te bouwen. Zeker als je bedenkt dat veel mensen in de districten thuis geen elektriciteit hebben. Ik was zelf nooit op het idee gekomen om naar de plannen van heel oude drukpersen te zoeken," geef ik eerlijk toe.

"Nu moet ik toch vertrekken," antwoordt Nathan. Voorzichtig steekt hij de papieren met mijn artikel in zijn schoudertas, zonder ze te kreuken. "We hebben straks nog een redactievergadering en ik wil daar liever niet te laat komen."

"Vergeet niet om een krantje naar hier te sturen," vraag ik snel terwijl Nathan zijn paard fluit en in het zadel klimt. "Ik wil het echt graag lezen. Ook de andere artikels."

"Wees gerust, we zullen er zeker aan denken," zegt Nathan. Samen met Vale en Iris kijk ik hem na totdat hij in de verte verdwijnt.

* * *

Die avond en ook de volgende dagen blijf ik de hele tijd denken aan wat ik allemaal geschreven heb. Nathan leek tevreden, maar hoe gaan Milo en de andere redactieleden mijn tekst beoordelen? En wat zullen de mensen in Kivo's dorp ervan zeggen als ze het lezen? Ik heb echt mijn best gedaan om een goed artikel te schrijven, maar nu voel ik toch weer twijfels opkomen.

Pas drie dagen na het bezoek van Nathan krijg ik eindelijk een antwoord op mijn vragen. Ik sta net op het punt om richting ziekenhuistent te vertrekken - hoewel Lucas me pas over een twintigtal minuten heeft ingeroosterd - wanneer ik Andrew over straat zie lopen met een exemplaar van _Vrij Panem_ in de hand. Zodra hij me ziet, houdt hij halt om het krantje aan mij te geven.

"Daarnet gebracht door de rebellen," zegt hij. "Lees jij het maar eerst, wij zullen wel even wachten." Hij weet natuurlijk even goed als ik dat ik allang op hete kolen zit.

Ik mompel snel een bedankje en haast me dan naar het huis van Kivo's ouders. Op de hooizolder zal niemand me komen storen, want Enya is nu bezig met haar werkshift. Ik laat me op bed neervallen en strijk het krantje glad. Deze editie is inderdaad minstens dubbel zo dik als gewoonlijk. De voorpagina wordt volledig ingenomen door een grote schets - geen foto - van een spotgaaienspeld, met daaronder één zin: _District 10 is eindelijk vrij_. Vijf woorden die perfect samenvatten waarvoor we zo lang gevochten hebben.

Haastig begin ik het krantje te doorbladeren. Er staan heel wat interessante artikels in. Een uitgebreid verslag van de laatste gevechten om ons district en de officiële capitulatie. Reacties van mensen in de straat. Milo die zich laat interviewen over de vraag hoe hij 10 wil heropbouwen. Een overzicht van de huidige oorlogssituatie in de rest van Panem, waarbij de schrijver beweert dat zijn informatie veel betrouwbaarder is dan wat het Capitool ons wil wijsmaken. Maar dat zal ik straks allemaal wel lezen. Ik ben veel te benieuwd.

Wanneer ik de titel _'Achter de schermen van het rijke Capitool'_ zie staan, ga ik wat comfortabeler liggen. Dit is mijn eigen bijdrage over de Garage. Blijkbaar heeft de redactie zelf nog een kort voorwoordje geplaatst, waar ze uitleggen wie ik ben en dat zij expliciet aan mij vroegen om dit artikel in te sturen. Aandachtig lees ik de tekst nog eens helemaal door. Op een paar lichtjes geherformuleerde zinnen na hebben ze er niets aan veranderd. Pas nu merk ik hoe de spanning eindelijk uit mijn lichaam verdwijnt, want dit wil zeggen dat ik dan toch een goed artikel heb geschreven. Hopelijk zullen de mensen van district 10 nu een antwoord op hun vragen vinden.

Zodra ik klaar ben met lezen, sla ik de volgende bladzijde om. Meteen barst ik luidop in lachen uit. _Vrij Panem_ publiceert altijd een cartoon en deze keer is hij echt geweldig. De tekening toont twee mensen in de typische kleding van avoxen, terwijl ze de werkkamer van president Snow aan het schoonmaken zijn. Ze dragen allebei een groot gasmasker en zelfs de bloemen in de vaas op het bureau hangen helemaal slap. Boven de prent staat in koeien van letters ONZE BAAS STINKT UIT ZIJN BEK. We hebben allemaal op tv gehoord hoe Finnick beweerde dat Snow geparfumeerde rozen in zijn vest steekt om de bloedgeur van zijn ongeneselijke mondzweren te maskeren. Een schitterend idee om die gifmenger op zo'n manier voor schut te zetten. Ik had het zelf niet beter kunnen verzinnen.

De lijst namen van gewonden en in welk lokaal hospitaal ze liggen sla ik over, net als de reeks adressen waar je voedsel op de zwarte markt kan kopen. Maar wanneer ik het krantje dichtvouw ben ik toch verrast door wat er op de achterpagina staat. Milo en de andere belangrijke rebellenleiders van 10 hebben een korte tekst afgedrukt waarin ze iedereen bedanken die op één of andere manier aan deze opstand heeft meegewerkt. Soldaten, koeriers, mensen die zelfs tijdens zware gevechten de moed vonden om hun vrienden met gevaar voor eigen leven naar het ziekenhuis te brengen. En natuurlijk ook alle dokters en vrijwillige verplegers in heel district 10. Mooi dat Milo aan ons denkt.

Plotseling besef ik dat het nu hoog tijd is om aan mijn werkshift te beginnen. Lucas zit vast al op me te wachten. Hopelijk ben ik nog niet te laat. Dus daal ik snel de ladder af en ga ik naar buiten om de krant weer aan Andrew te geven. Daarna haast ik me richting ziekenhuistent. Wanneer ik bij de rand van het dorp kom, kijk ik nog even achterom. Andrew is op de grond gaan zitten met _Vrij Panem_ in zijn handen en Nuvie leest mee over zijn schouder. Ik durf te wedden dat hij rechtstreeks naar mijn artikel heeft doorgebladerd. Als dat zo is, dan wil zij blijkbaar ook graag weten wat erin staat. Dat had ik niet direct verwacht van Enya's beste vriendin. Maar ik moet toch toegeven dat ze sinds de uitzending van het spotje over Kivo allebei minder hatelijk tegen mij doen. Ik knik even naar Enya wanneer we elkaar in het Wildbos kruisen - zij is net klaar met haar dienst - en stap dan stevig door totdat ik bij de tent kom. _Zou Enya mijn verhaal willen lezen?_ vraag ik me af terwijl ik het zeil voor de ingang opzij schuif.

De schemering is al ingevallen wanneer Lucas me zegt dat ik weer mag vertrekken. Zelf zal hij nog een laatste controleronde langs alle bedden maken. Ik vraag hem of we straks nog een portie verse soep moeten brengen, want Lucas slaapt 's nachts altijd hier voor het geval iemand onverwachts extra verzorging nodig heeft. Maar hij antwoordt dat hij deze middag een uitgebreide warme maaltijd kreeg van Vale en Iris. De met kaas belegde boterhammen die Nuvies moeder daarna nog kwam afgeven, zullen wel volstaan als avondeten.

Wanneer ik het bos uit wandel, zie ik bij Vale en Iris thuis licht branden. Andrew gaat er net naar binnen samen met Noria en de ouders van Nuvie. Blijkbaar ben ik net op tijd voor het avondjournaal. Ook al hou ik er niet van om steeds opnieuw oorlogsbeelden te moeten zien, het is wel belangrijk dat we dit soort nieuwsberichten zo goed mogelijk blijven volgen. De rebellen hebben nu elk district veroverd, behalve 2. En Fulvia heeft altijd gezegd dat de inname van dat district absoluut nodig is om president Snow en zijn regering te kunnen verslaan.

Ik ga naast Noria op de vensterbank zitten en richt mijn blik naar het scherm. Daar begint net het officiële Capitooljournaal. De vrouw die in beeld verschijnt, is duidelijk minder zwaar geschminkt dan je van een presentatrice zou verwachten. _Misschien omdat district 1 nu ook van ons is en de voorraden make-up dus schaarser worden,_ mompel ik tegen mezelf. Maar die gedachte verdwijnt al snel naar de achtergrond wanneer ze het eerste nieuwsitem aankondigt.

Panem Zonder Capitool heeft alweer toegeslagen. Deze keer is het slachtoffer de zestien jaar oude dochter van een rijke vastgoedmakelaar. Hoe ze precies vermoord werd, wil men nu nog niet zeggen. Maar twee uur geleden heeft een groepje toevallige voorbijgangers haar zwaar verbrande lichaam aangetroffen in een doodlopend straatje vlak bij de Stadscirkel. De brief in haar verkoolde handen maakte meteen duidelijk wie de daders waren.

De mensen om me heen beginnen druk met elkaar te fluisteren en zelf ben ik er ook helemaal niet gerust op. Die terroristen worden met de dag brutaler. Ze durven nu ook al midden in het Centrum te komen. Geen wonder dat de president een heel team vredebewakers aangesteld heeft om zijn kleindochter de klok rond te bewaken. Rose Snow zullen ze wel nooit te pakken krijgen. Maar dat arme meisje van daarnet dus wel. Ik weiger me voor te stellen wat Panem Zonder Capitool met haar gedaan heeft als ze zo zwaar verminkt is. Snappen die terroristen dan echt niet dat ze op deze manier even slecht zijn als de Spelmakers? In gedachten tel ik al hun slachtoffers nog eens na. Vijf jongens en acht meisjes. Eigenlijk mag ik van geluk spreken dat Doran mij kwam ontvoeren.

Wanneer de presentatrice het volgende nieuwsitem aankondigt, richt ik mijn aandacht weer op de televisie. We krijgen nu een overzicht van de huidige oorlogssituatie in district 2 te zien. Momenteel zijn de gevechten daar nog in volle gang en is geen van beide partijen aan de winnende hand. Enkele uren geleden hebben de rebellen een zoveelste poging gedaan om de Defensieberg te bestormen. Maar net zoals alle vorige keren werd hun aanval succesvol afgeslagen door het regeringsleger. De ingangen van die berg zijn gewoon te zwaar versterkt. En opnieuw zijn er aan onze kant een heleboel soldaten gesneuveld. District 13 doet geen enkele poging om de uitzending te onderbreken, wat waarschijnlijk betekent dat deze informatie klopt. _Lyme moet nu wel erg gefrustreerd zijn_ , denk ik bij mezelf. Ik ben er zeker van dat ze de opstandelingen in 2 nog steeds aanvoert. Als ze tijdens de gevechten van vandaag gedood of ernstig gewond was, dan zou Snow dat ongetwijfeld op tv laten bekendmaken.

"Misschien is het niet slecht dat president Coin Katniss naar district 2 gestuurd heeft om onze mensen een hart onder de riem te steken," hoor ik de man die voor me zit tegen zijn buur fluisteren. Daar zou hij weleens gelijk in kunnen hebben. Iedereen weet dat Katniss nu in 2 is, want de rebellen zenden regelmatig korte propo's uit waarin ze gewonden bezoekt of praat met andere inwoners van het district. Maar haar precieze verblijfplaats wordt zorgvuldig geheim gehouden. De twee filmpjes waarin ze ons zelf rechtstreeks toesprak, werden allebei in een verlaten steengroeve opgenomen. En dat zijn niet de enige beelden die de legerleiding in 13 ons de afgelopen paar dagen getoond heeft.

Gisteren kregen we voor het eerst de spotjes van Rue en Mags te zien. Natuurlijk wist ik al dat ze de drie beste "In onze herinnering" - propo's in heel Panem op tv zouden brengen. Toch was ik nog steeds verrast door de kracht die zo'n verhaal kan hebben. De keuze voor het filmpje met Rue is uiteraard logisch - zij was Katniss' bondgenoot in de vierenzeventigste arena - maar eigenlijk ben ik blij dat ook de propo met Mags geselecteerd werd. Die ene nacht in de Nocturna hoopte ik al dat de rebellen haar niet zouden vergeten. Hoewel ik nog steeds betwijfel of ik wel blij moet zijn met het feit dat mijn ouders en vriendinnen binnenkort de propo van Kivo zullen zien.

Pas wanneer het volkslied door de luidsprekers klinkt als teken dat het journaal afgelopen is, lukt het me om mijn gepieker over thuis naar de achtergrond te verdringen. Ik weet dat zoiets me toch niet vooruit helpt. De mensen om me heen komen overeind en praten nog wat na over de berichten die we net gehoord hebben. Opeens hoor ik boven het geroezemoes uit de stem van Vale.

"Wacht even," zegt hij tegen Iris wanneer ze de tv wil afzetten. "Een onderbreking van de rebellen."

Ik draai me om naar het scherm en zie dat Vale gelijk heeft. Het spotgaaienlogo verschijnt in beeld, gevolgd door een plaats die ik onmiddellijk herken. Ook al ben ik er maar één keer geweest. Dit is de toegangsweg bij het Zuidstation waar ik tijdens onze treinoverval de wacht moest houden. Zodra ik Shaula onder haar zeildoek zie liggen en in de verte het felle licht van een zaklamp nadert, besef ik waarover dit filmpje gaat. De rebellen hebben mijn gevecht in district 6 verwerkt tot een propo die ze nu uitzenden.

Ik blijf roerloos staan terwijl ik op tv alles opnieuw zie gebeuren. De vredebewaker die Shaula bedreigt en zijn broeksriem losmaakt, hoe ik zelf plotseling tevoorschijn kom om hem aan te vallen, mijn vlucht naar het bos en de bewaker die uiteindelijk ondersteboven aan een boomtak hangt te bengelen terwijl ik het pistool op zijn borst richt. De rebellen tonen zelfs een kort fragmentje uit ons gesprek.

"Snow is ook jouw president."

"Nu niet meer! Al jaren niet meer! En zwijgen, voordat ik van idee verander!"

Daarna schakelt het beeld abrupt over naar het moment waarop ik me omdraai en tussen de bomen wegren. Op de achtergrond horen we een stem - niet die van Fulvia - uitleggen hoe het Capitool een voorval als dit misbruikt om de rebellen vals te beschuldigen. In hun eigen berichtgeving zeiden ze dat Aludra Dawson zich tegen het gezag had gekeerd en zelfs zo brutaal was om een vredebewaker aan te vallen met niets anders dan een mes als wapen. De waarheid is dat ik alleen maar geprobeerd heb een onschuldige zwerfster te redden. Een schoolvoorbeeld van hoe het Capitool de feiten verdraait. Daarom mogen we niet luisteren naar hun leugens en moeten we alles op alles zetten voor een bevrijd Panem.

Nog voordat het propagandafilmpje afgelopen is en de regering het televisiekanaal weer overneemt, merk ik dat verschillende mensen me aankijken met iets van bewondering in hun ogen. Of misschien is het eerder respect. Al weet ik niet of dat echt het juiste woord is. Zouden ze begrijpen dat ik - ondanks mijn afkomst - echt aan hun kant sta in deze oorlog? Om één of andere reden weet ik zeker van wel. En dat gevoel maakt meer bij me los dan ik zelf wil toegeven.

Vale zet de tv uit en stelt voor dat iedereen weer naar zijn eigen huis vertrekt. Ik volg de anderen naar buiten en zeg tegen Noria dat ik graag wil gaan slapen, want ik ben alweer doodmoe. Een paar minuten later lig ik in bed. Toch blijft het gevecht bij het Zuidstation door mijn hoofd malen. Zelfs zonder alles vandaag opnieuw te zien zal ik het hele voorval nooit kunnen vergeten. En wat erger is, dit spotje werd ongetwijfeld ook in het Capitool uitgezonden. Nu weet iedereen wat ik gedaan heb. Maar de rebellen vertellen tenminste de waarheid. Toch schaam ik me nog steeds een beetje omdat ik er op die beelden zo verwilderd uitzie, met mijn haar in de war en een woedende blik in mijn ogen.

Pas dan besef ik wat er niet klopte aan het filmpje. We zagen hoe ik Shaula verdedigde en in mijn eentje die vredebewaker heb uitgeschakeld. Maar mijn beslissing om hem niet ter plekke neer te schieten werd volledig weggeknipt, net als het moment waarop ik naar de kazerne belde en hulp liet sturen. Zou daar een speciale reden voor zijn? _Natuurlijk,_ denk ik al snel. _De technici van district 13 kunnen de uitzending van het Capitool niet eindeloos lang blijven onderbreken. Dus hoe korter zo'n propo is, hoe beter._ Toch blijft ergens het gevoel knagen dat er misschien meer aan de hand zou kunnen zijn. Al ben ik nu gewoon veel te moe om er nog aandacht aan te besteden. Dus verplicht ik mezelf om te stoppen met piekeren. Na een paar minuten worden mijn oogleden zwaar en val ik eindelijk in slaap.

* * *

Op een zonnige ochtend - ongeveer zes dagen nadat mijn artikel in Vrij Panem verscheen - kom ik Iris tegen wanneer ik bij de pomp sta om water te halen. Ze draagt een grote rieten mand waarin een soort groente ligt die ik niet direct herken. Ik kijk wat beter en zie dan pas dat het erwten zijn. Maar deze zitten nog in hun peul. De winkels van het Capitool verkopen die groente altijd als bereide conserven, dus dit is de eerste keer dat ik zelf ongepelde erwten van dichtbij zie.

"Kan je me even helpen met de peulen eraf te doen?" vraagt Iris. "Het is een saai werkje om alleen te doen en Vale is naar het Wildbos gegaan om te kijken of de kastanjes al rijp worden."

"Geen probleem," antwoord ik. "Lucas heeft me pas deze namiddag ingeroosterd."

Ik breng snel mijn volle emmer naar Andrew en ga dan samen met Iris in het gras naast de kippenren zitten. Met dit mooie weer is het veel leuker om buiten te werken.

"Hou de lege peulen goed apart," zegt Iris. "We gaan ze vanavond gebruiken om er soep van te maken."

"Alleen met de peulen?" vraag ik verbaasd. Ik dacht altijd dat die gewoon keukenafval waren.

"Ja, ik heb het recept van mijn eigen ouders geleerd," legt Iris uit. "De erwten zelf zullen we bewaren voor het middageten van morgen. Zo kunnen we twee maaltijden maken met wat er in deze mand zit."

Ik knik terwijl ik mijn eerste handvol erwten in de houten kom laat vallen die Iris bij haar thuis is gaan halen. De peulen leggen we voorzichtig op een schone handdoek. Ik had nooit gedacht dat je ze als ingrediënt voor soep kan gebruiken. In het Capitool zou niemand op het idee komen om zoiets te proberen. Maar Iris vertelt me dat de mensen hier wel vaker peulensoep eten omdat de erwten zelf vroeger altijd veel te duur waren. Gelukkig is dat veranderd sinds district 11 door de rebellen veroverd werd.

Terwijl we ijverig verder gaan met pellen, beginnen Iris en ik te praten over de problemen in 2. De situatie zit daar nu echt muurvast. Lyme en haar soldaten hebben nog een paar keer geprobeerd om de Defensieberg te bestormen, maar al hun aanvallen zijn mislukt. En zolang die berg in handen van het regeringsleger blijft, kunnen de rebellen het district niet dwingen om te capituleren.

"Ik heb van Milo gehoord dat president Coin haar beste strategen naar ginder wil sturen om aan een oplossing te werken," zegt Iris. "Normaal gezien moeten ze morgen in district 2 aankomen."

Dat bericht is nieuw voor mij. Maar als rebellenleider weet Milo ongetwijfeld meer dan wij, dus er is geen reden om het niet te geloven.

"En gaan die mensen er echt iets op vinden?" vraag ik.

"Geen idee," geeft Iris eerlijk toe. "Ik hoop van wel, want zo kan het ook niet verder. Wat mij betreft zijn er al meer dan genoeg doden gevallen."

Ik zit net na te denken over een gepast antwoord wanneer we hoefgetrappel horen. Dan rijdt Nathan het dorp binnen. Hij stijgt af en komt meteen naar ons toe.

"De redactie van Vrij Panem was heel blij met dat artikel over de Garage," zegt hij terwijl hij me recht aankijkt. "We denken dat bijna iedereen in district 10 het intussen al heeft gelezen. Maar nu wil Milo nog eens jouw hulp vragen. Gisteren en eergisteren zijn verschillende mensen naar ons gekomen om te zeggen dat ze eigenlijk nog meer willen weten over de daklozen in het Capitool. Daarom dachten we dat het misschien beter zou zijn als Doran en jij die vragen gewoon rechtstreeks beantwoorden."

"Dus jullie willen dat ik zelf naar de stad ga om over de zwervers te praten?" stamel ik. Ik betwijfel of ik dat wel durf. Hier in Kivo's dorp lijkt bijna iedereen mijn aanwezigheid nu min of meer te aanvaarden. Maar in de stad wonen heel wat mensen die mij nog nooit gezien hebben - behalve op tv dan.

"Inderdaad," bevestigt Nathan. "Samen met Doran, natuurlijk. Je hoeft het dus niet alleen te doen. Denk je dat het zal lukken?"

* * *

 **Tot zover hoofdstuk 20. Dit was niet het hoofdstuk van de grote acties of drama's, maar ik ben toch benieuwd naar wat jullie ervan vinden. Vooral dan het idee dat Aludra zelf in Vrij Panem een artikel over de Garage mag publiceren. Deze keer heb ik erg lang moeten zoeken naar een geschikte titel, maar uiteindelijk denk ik dat 'Het recht op de waarheid' nog redelijk goed bij de inhoud van dit hoofdstuk past.**

 **In dit hoofdstuk konden jullie lezen dat Plutarch besloten heeft om het bestaan van capitooldaklozen voor Katniss altijd geheim te blijven houden. Als mens vind ik dit een verkeerde beslissing, maar als schrijver heb ik het zeker niet zonder goede reden gedaan! Suzanne Collins heeft het in geen van haar drie boeken ooit gehad over armoede of zwervers in het Capitool. Omdat ik graag zo trouw mogelijk blijf aan het originele verhaal, moest ik hier dus een verklaring voor bedenken. Ik geef toe dat mijn uitleg een aantal zwakke punten heeft (Plutarch zal heel wat werk hebben als hij Katniss echt niets wil laten ontdekken) maar iets beters dan dit kon ik niet bedenken en eigenlijk ben ik er toch wel tevreden mee. Zeker omdat deze beslissing van Plutarch al bij al vrij goed past in het beeld dat ik van hem heb. Suzanne Collins is nooit echt heel diep ingegaan op het karakter van Plutarch - hoewel ze een aantal hints heeft achtergelaten - maar na het lezen van de drie originele boeken had ik toch wel mijn eigen mening over hem. En die mening wordt later nog duidelijk in het vervolg van deze fanfic …**

 **De uitleg over het bouwen van de drukpers is uiteraard maar een detail en eigenlijk niet strikt noodzakelijk voor mijn verhaal. Toch denk ik dat dit iets is waarvoor ik jullie nog een logische verklaring schuldig was. Tot nu toe had ik nergens beschreven hoe de rebellen van district 10 erin geslaagd zijn om een illegale krant te maken. Daarom heb ik besloten om dit stukje hier alsnog toe te voegen.**

 **Het idee voor de cartoon in Vrij Panem heb ik eigenlijk niet helemaal zelf verzonnen. Toen Spotgaai verfilmd werd, heb ik in een tijdschrift een recensie gelezen waarin president Snow omschreven werd als** **"** **een despoot met een slechte adem". Blijkbaar had de schrijver van die recensie het verhaal van Finnick over de bloedgeur en de geparfumeerde rozen netjes onthouden! Ik vond het hele idee zo goed dat ik het in mijn eigen verhaal wou verwerken.**

 **Tot het volgende hoofdstuk!**


	21. Een oorlog zonder einde

HOOFDSTUK 21: EEN OORLOG ZONDER EINDE

"Fijn dat je uiteindelijk toch meedoet," zegt Nathan terwijl we samen door de velden van district 10 rijden. "Milo denkt dat er zeker genoeg mensen zijn die naar jullie verhaal willen luisteren."

"Ik hoop het," antwoord ik aarzelend nadat ik mijn handen wat steviger rondom zijn middel heb gelegd. We moeten nu een steile helling afdalen en dit is de eerste keer in mijn leven dat ik op de rug van een paard zit. Nathan is me vanochtend vroeg al komen halen. Het duurt nog wel even voordat we de hoofdstad zullen bereiken, ook al kunnen we deze keer de weg inkorten door een paar zandpaadjes te volgen die voor een huifkar onberijdbaar zijn. Gelukkig hoefde ik vandaag geen bagage mee te nemen. Niet dat het veel verschil zou maken. In het Capitool had ik een hele kamer vol persoonlijke spullen, maar hier past mijn hele bezit in één rugzak.

"Volgens mij is zo'n groepsgesprek best een goed idee," gaat Nathan verder. "Misschien snappen de mensen dan pas echt dat het leven in het Capitool niet helemaal is zoals wij altijd dachten."

Ik mompel instemmend, want dit is precies het argument dat Vale en Iris gebruikt hebben om me te overtuigen. Eerst was ik bang dat ik het Capitool juist negatiever zou voorstellen door te vertellen hoe daklozen er gewoonlijk behandeld worden. Maar toen vroeg Vale of dat eigenlijk niet vooral de schuld van de regering was, die alleen slechte berichten over zwervers in de krant laat zetten. Als ik uitleg wat de vrijwilligers in de Garage deden, kan ik volgens hem en Iris misschien bewijzen dat niet elke inwoner van het Capitool gemeen is. Hoewel ik zelf nog steeds betwijfel of het straks inderdaad zo zal gaan.

"Denk je dat ze echt naar mij en Doran willen luisteren?" vraag ik nog eens aan Nathan terwijl ik probeer om niet te onzeker te klinken.

"Ze weten dat jullie rebellenverplegers zijn," antwoordt Nathan. "Iedereen kent wel iemand die tijdens deze oorlog in het ziekenhuis heeft gelegen. En ze hebben ook jouw propo over Kivo gezien. Milo zegt trouwens dat het heel belangrijk is om het Capitool en de districten wat dichter bij elkaar te brengen. Na de opstand zullen we toch een manier moeten vinden om samen te leven. Het verhaal van jou en Doran kan daar zeker bij helpen, en we hebben nu echt wel alle hulp nodig."

"Hoe bedoel je?" wil ik weten. Om één of andere reden voel ik dat Nathan iets voor me verzwijgt.

"In districten 5 en 7 zijn er mensen die volhouden dat alle oorspronkelijke inwoners van het Capitool na de oorlog zonder uitzondering geëxecuteerd moeten worden," geeft Nathan met tegenzin toe. "Als straf voor wat ze de districten hebben aangedaan. Milo en Andromeda willen absoluut vermijden dat het echt zover komt, want anders blijft er later helemaal niemand meer over."

Ik schrik zo erg dat ik een paar seconden lang geen woord kan uitbrengen. Alle capitoolinwoners? Dat zou voor vrijwel iedereen die ik ken een doodvonnis betekenen. Zelfs al krijgen de leden van Plutarchs verzetsgroep gratie, dan nog zullen er een heleboel onschuldige mensen sterven. Merope en Sirrah. Rana. Talitha. Dennis en Alcyone … Hoe kan dat een oplossing zijn? Dan doe je toch precies hetzelfde als onze regering die een massa tributen de dood ingejaagd heeft voor misdaden van 75 jaar geleden? Blijkbaar heeft Nathan gevoeld hoe mijn spieren verstrakken, want hij probeert me gerust te stellen zonder leugens te vertellen.

"Het is natuurlijk geen officieel bevel," zegt hij. "En dat zal het volgens mij ook nooit worden, want zo'n plan is compleet waanzinnig. Lyme, Milo en twee andere rebellenleiders hebben trouwens al duidelijk gemaakt dat ze het hele idee afkeuren. Volgens Milo zit Panem Zonder Capitool erachter."

"Die hebben nu al genoeg kinderen vermoord," reageer ik boos.

"Dat vind ik ook," zegt Nathan. "Maar zij denken dus dat het beter is om alle bewoners van het Capitool de doodstraf te geven. Nu proberen ze om iedereen daarvan te overtuigen."

We komen bij het smalle beekje aan de voet van de helling en Nathan houdt even halt zodat zijn paard kan drinken. Dan stuurt hij het dier naar rechts om het oneffen terrein vol stenen dat voor ons ligt te vermijden.

"Zit jij nog goed zo?" vraagt hij wanneer we verder rijden over een breed karrenspoor. Blijkbaar wil hij zelf liever niet meer over de PZC praten.

"Ja hoor," bevestig ik. "Zolang je maar niet gaat galopperen, want dan val ik er zeker af."

"Dat was ik hoe dan ook niet van plan," lacht Nathan. "We zijn ruim op tijd vertrokken en het zou te vermoeiend zijn voor Warande om de hele weg naar de stad te rennen met twee mensen op haar rug."

Vreemd genoeg had ik nog nooit eerder nagedacht over de vraag hoe Nathans paard heet. Ik vind het wel een mooie naam, ook al is dit de eerste keer dat ik hem hoor. Maar Nathan legt uit dat 'warande' gewoon een heel oud woord is om een soort van jachtterrein mee aan te duiden. Niemand gebruikt die term nog. En juist daarom leek het hem wel een geschikte naam voor zijn merrie.

"Vroeger had ik een ander paard, maar dat is vijf jaar geleden van ouderdom gestorven," vertelt Nathan. "Ik heb altijd veel van paarden gehouden en rijd er al mee sinds ik kind was. Daarom eet ik eigenlijk liever geen paardenvlees als ik het kan vermijden. Maar in ons district heb je vaak weinig keuze."

"Dat zal nu wel veranderen," antwoord ik snel. Ook al weet ik zeker dat Nathans opmerking niet persoonlijk bedoeld was, zijn woorden herinneren me er voor de zoveelste keer aan dat de mensen hier jarenlang door de capitoolregering werden uitgehongerd. Daarstraks - toen we het dorp van Kivo net achter ons hadden gelaten - zei Nathan nog dat hij vroeger alle inwoners van het Capitool haatte, tot hij Doran en mij leerde kennen. Wij hebben voor hem bewezen dat niet iedereen uit die rijke stad even slecht is. Hopelijk kan ons verhaal over de Garage hetzelfde aan andere mensen duidelijk maken.

De zon is al over zijn hoogste punt heen wanneer we bij de eerste huizen komen. Nathan rijdt de Melkerijstraat in, een grote weg die van oost naar west dwars doorheen de stad loopt. De straat is niet verhard, maar hier en daar zie ik houten paaltjes met verfmarkeringen die op regelmatige afstanden van elkaar in de grond geslagen zijn. Volgens Nathan dienen ze om aan te geven hoe de voorlopige noodriolering precies gelegd moet worden. De Melkerijstraat is een belangrijke verbindingsweg en komt dus als eerste aan de beurt. Doran en zijn ploeg zijn nu volop bezig met de graafwerken.

"Als we hier gewoon rechtdoor rijden, komen we hen vanzelf tegen," zegt Nathan. En inderdaad, ongeveer driehonderd meter verder moeten we stoppen voor een dik touw dat over de volledige breedte van de weg is gespannen. Daarachter zie ik een groep rebellensoldaten die druk aan het werk zijn. Een aantal mannen staat op de bodem van de twee meter diepe gracht die ze in de lengterichting van de straat hebben uitgegraven. Met spades scheppen ze nog meer aarde opzij. Andere soldaten laden de losse grond over in kruiwagens en storten alles een eindje verderop uit in een houten transportkar. Er zullen zeker en vast een paar stevige trekpaarden nodig zijn om hem straks weg te rijden. Ik kijk nog eens goed naar de twee mannen die een groot vel papier bestuderen dat over een tafel uitgespreid ligt en begin te wuiven. Maar Doran heeft me nog niet gezien.

Nathan zwaait zijn been over de rug van ons paard en springt op de grond. "Ik breng Warande naar haar stal, want we kunnen hier toch niet verder," zegt hij. "Ga jij alvast naar Doran."

Hij wacht even tot ik zelf ook afgestegen ben en leidt zijn paard dan bij de teugels een smalle zijstraat in. Ik kruip onder het touw door en wandel zo dicht mogelijk langs de huizen om niemand voor de voeten te lopen. Doran heeft me vroeger vaak genoeg verteld dat je op een bouwwerf altijd voorzichtig moet zijn.

Ik ben al bijna bij de tafel wanneer ze mijn voetstappen horen. Doran is duidelijk blij om me terug te zien en stelt me snel voor aan zijn collega, hoewel die me nog herkent van Kivo's propo. Dan wijst hij naar de bouwschetsen.

"Kijk, we hebben al in een groot deel van deze straat de gracht uitgegraven. De wanden worden bekleed met een soort kunststof zeil dat 13 zal leveren en de bovenkant dekken we af met metalen platen die uit district 3 komen. Daar strooien we dan voorlopig een laag aarde van ongeveer twintig centimeter dik overheen. Het is de bedoeling dat deze greppel later rechtstreeks aansluit op de gracht die vanuit de Slachthuisstraat zal komen, maar die moeten we nog volledig uitgraven. Milo hoopt dat onze noodriolering over een paar jaar vervangen kan worden door echte tunnels."

"Wat doen jullie met de grond die overblijft?" vraag ik terwijl ik nog eens naar de transportkar kijk.

"Die gebruiken we om de oude riolering dicht te gooien," legt Doran uit. "Misschien kunnen we nog een paar tunnels herstellen, maar de meeste zijn gewoon veel te zwaar beschadigd."

Ik richt mijn blik weer op het plan dat voor mij op tafel ligt. Zo te zien zullen alle grote straten in deze stad hun eigen tijdelijke rioolgracht krijgen. Maar daar zal nog heel wat werk voor nodig zijn. Zeker als je bedenkt dat alles zonder hulp van machines gebeurt.

"Over drie kwartier stoppen we ermee voor vandaag," gaat Doran verder. "Milo zegt dat jij en ik dan meteen naar de Slachthuisstraat nummer tien mogen gaan voor de bijeenkomst."

Uit nieuwsgierigheid wandel ik even over de werf terwijl Doran en zijn collega zich weer over het plan buigen. Eén van de arbeiders houdt me tegen - blijkbaar heeft ook hij me herkend - en hij vertelt dat de werken onder leiding van Doran al goed zijn opgeschoten.

"Eerst moest ik er echt aan wennen om bevelen te krijgen van iemand met een capitoolaccent," geeft hij eerlijk toe. "Maar intussen weten we wel dat hij er eigenlijk veel meer van kent dan wij."

"Doran heeft jaren in de bouwsector gewerkt," antwoord ik. "Totdat hij door een ongeval kreupel werd."

De man voor me duwt zijn volgeladen kruiwagen weg en ik merk dat mijn gedachten afdwalen naar de gesprekken die we vroeger in de Garage hadden. Doran vertelde me dat hij ontslagen werd omdat de firma waarvoor hij werkte geen personeelslid met een mank been kon gebruiken. Maar waarom dachten ze er dan geen moment aan om hem gewoon een aangepaste functie te geven? Dat is weer typisch het Capitool. Kijken naar wat iemand niet meer kan in plaats van uit te zoeken waar hij wel nog goed in is. Net als bij Kivo. Ik schrik pas op uit mijn gepieker wanneer ik de rebellensoldaat die nu toevallig achter mijn rug staat iets tegen zijn buur hoor fluisteren.

"Kijk, nu loopt ze daar helemaal niets te doen. Maar als je uit zo'n rijke familie komt, dan weet je vast niet eens hoe je een schop moet vasthouden."

Mijn eerste reflex is me omdraaien en die man een vinnig antwoord geven. Maar ik besef onmiddellijk dat ik de situatie daarmee alleen erger zou maken. Ik heb al een andere oplossing. Denkt hij dat een meisje als ik bang is om haar handen vuil te maken? Dan zullen we even het tegendeel bewijzen.

Ik raap de spade op die naast me op de grond ligt en begin een kruiwagen vol te scheppen met losse aarde die net uit de gracht is gehaald. Daarna duw ik mijn lading naar de transportkar. Onderweg moet ik twee keer stoppen, want zand blijkt veel meer te wegen dan ik dacht. Gelukkig staat er bij de wagen al iemand klaar om de kruiwagen over te nemen. De arbeiders hebben twee brede metalen platen tussen de rand van de kar en de begane grond gelegd, maar ik weet dat het me nooit zal lukken om zo'n zware last die steile helling op te duwen. Daarna rijd ik mijn lege kruiwagen terug naar de greppel. Deze keer let ik erop dat ik hem niet helemaal tot aan de rand vol schep. Ik vertik het mezelf nog eens belachelijk te maken.

Mijn armen doen pijn en het zweet staat in mijn handpalmen wanneer Doran eindelijk zegt dat we genoeg gewerkt hebben voor vandaag. Ook al ben ik maar half zo sterk als de anderen, het is me toch gelukt om het afgelopen half uur vijf kruiwagens te vullen en weg te slepen. Dat is bijna één per vijf minuten. Lang niet slecht voor iemand die geen fysiek zwaar werk gewend is. En aan de goedkeurende blikken van een paar andere rebellen kan ik zien dat zij er ook zo over denken.

De arbeiders beginnen snel hun materiaal op te ruimen en leggen een plastieken zeil over de uitgegraven gracht zodat ze morgen niet met hun voeten in het water moeten staan als het straks zou regenen. Doran controleert een laatste keer het touw dat over de straat gespannen is. Hij plaatst nog een extra waarschuwingsbord dat reflecteert zodra er licht van een zaklamp of fakkel op schijnt, want het is niet de bedoeling dat er vannacht iemand in die put valt. Daarna gaan hij en ik op weg naar het huis waar Milo onze bijeenkomst laat doorgaan.

We volgen de Melkerijstraat tot bij het grote kruispunt met de Slachthuisstraat. Hier ben ik al eens eerder geweest, toen we na de treinroof terugkwamen in 10 en iedereen de bevrijding van het district aan het vieren was. De kapotte verkeerslichten herinner ik me nog. Maar het grote scherm dat tegen een blinde muur aan de overkant van het plein hangt, is nieuw.

"Er lagen twee televisieschermen in de kelders van het Gerechtsgebouw. De regering gebruikte ze elk jaar om de Hongerspelen uit te zenden," vertelt Doran. "Milo heeft één ervan op het Boeteplein laten zetten en het andere hier, omdat dit kruispunt ook een plek is waar veel mensen samenkomen."

Blijkbaar is de elektriciteit weer eens uitgevallen, want op dit moment is het beeld gewoon zwart. Of misschien zetten de rebellen deze tv enkel aan wanneer er echt iets interessants te zien is. Doran wandelt de Slachthuisstraat in en ik volg hem tot bij huis nummer 10. Milo doet zelf de voordeur open wanneer we aankloppen. Hij brengt ons tot in de woonkamer op het gelijkvloers waar vijftien mensen bij elkaar zitten. Nathan herken ik, maar de anderen heb ik nog nooit eerder gezien.

Heel even blijf ik aarzelend staan. Om één of andere reden dacht ik dat ze met meer zouden zijn. _Wat had je dan verwacht?_ mompel ik zwijgend tegen mezelf. _Dat alle inwoners van district 10 zouden komen luisteren?_ Ook al hebben mijn krantenartikel en Kivo's propo duidelijk indruk gemaakt, er zijn nog steeds ruim genoeg mensen die mij als een rijke capitooltiener zien. Daarstraks op de bouwwerf kreeg ik daar nog maar eens het bewijs van. Misschien is het een goed begin als op zijn minst deze kleine groep bereid is om Doran en mij over de Garage te horen praten.

Milo zet twee stoelen voor ons klaar zodat we tegenover het publiek zitten en zegt dan dat iedereen vrij vragen mag stellen. De jonge vrouw op de eerste rij wil graag weten hoe ik mijn werk in de Garage precies geheim heb kunnen houden voor mijn ouders. Dus vertel ik haar over de vele excuses die ik moest verzinnen om er stiekem heen te kunnen gaan. Gelukkig werd ik daar op den duur steeds handiger in. Wanneer ik zeg dat al die uitvluchten eigenlijk een goede voorbereiding waren op mijn latere leven als spionne, beginnen een paar mensen zelfs luidop te grinniken. De man naast Nathan vraagt waarom het zo lang duurde voordat de regering onze daklozenopvang ontdekte. Pas nu leggen Doran en ik uit dat we drie garageboxen hadden die we afwisselend gebruikten om niet te veel op te vallen. Iets wat ik in mijn propo en krantenartikel doelbewust had verzwegen, hoewel Enya en een paar andere inwoners van Kivo's dorp het intussen wel weten. Maar het kan weinig kwaad dat we vandaag gewoon de waarheid zeggen. Deze vijftien mensen zullen ons zeker niet verraden.

Doran beantwoordt enkele vragen over zijn leven als dakloze. Hij vertelt over de afvalcontainers waarin hijzelf en zijn lotgenoten hun eten bij elkaar zochten, en over alle moeite die ze moesten doen om vredebewakerspatrouilles te ontwijken. Wanneer ons publiek wil weten waarom de meeste inwoners van het Capitool zo'n enorme hekel hebben aan zwervers, denk ik terug aan mijn gesprek met Vale. Dus leg ik uit dat het vooral komt door alle slechte berichten in de media, en dat ik me daar zelf nauwelijks door heb laten beïnvloeden omdat ik tot die ene ontmoeting in de Transfer niet eens wist wat daklozen juist waren.

Daarna krijgen we de vraag hoe het mogelijk is dat er ook in het Capitool mensen op straat slapen. Die stad is toch rijker dan alle districten bij elkaar? Meteen snap ik dat we nu echt een duidelijk antwoord moeten geven. Dit is misschien wel onze beste kans om te bewijzen dat de hoofdstad van Panem toch niet zo perfect is als de regering iedereen wil laten geloven. Blijkbaar weet Doran dat ook, want hij begint uitgebreid te vertellen over het gebrek aan sociale voorzieningen in het Capitool. Er hoeft eigenlijk niet zo heel veel fout te gaan om al je geld kwijt te geraken. En tot mijn verbazing zit ons publiek aandachtig naar hem te luisteren. Een paar mensen knikken zelfs bevestigend wanneer Doran besluit dat de regering van Snow in feite iedereen voor de gek houdt. Zouden ze echt begrepen hebben dat er achter ons luxeleven ook een andere wereld schuilgaat? Maar tegelijk besef ik dat deze vijftien mensen vrijwillig naar hier gekomen zijn om het verhaal van Doran en mij te horen. De rest van district 10 overtuigen zal ongetwijfeld een stuk moeilijker zijn.

Milo geeft net aan dat hij onze bijeenkomst stilaan wil afronden wanneer we buiten rumoer horen. Nathan trekt de gordijnen aan de straatkant opzij en ik kijk verbaasd naar de groepjes mensen die allemaal in dezelfde richting wandelen. Hun gezichten staan ernstig en iedereen stapt stevig door.

"Volgens mij gaan ze naar het grote kruispunt," zegt Doran.

"Dat denk ik ook," antwoordt Milo. "Waarschijnlijk is er onverwachts een belangrijke nieuwsuitzending aangekondigd die niemand wil missen."

We blijven niet langer treuzelen. De gasten bedanken ons snel voor het boeiende gesprek en haasten zich naar buiten. Samen met Doran en Nathan wacht ik op Milo, die de deur van het huis nog moet afsluiten. Hij steekt de sleutel in de achterzak van zijn broek en dan voegen we ons alle vier bij de stroom mensen die op weg is naar het kruispunt met de Melkerijstraat.

Tijdens de korte wandeling doe ik mijn best om zo veel mogelijk van de gesprekken op te vangen. Blijkbaar is er de afgelopen paar uur zwaar gevochten in district 2. De rebellen hebben net het televisiekanaal overgenomen om mee te delen dat ze het centrale plein in de hoofdstad van 2 veroverd hebben, wat betekent dat zowel het Gerechtsgebouw als het treinstation naar de Defensieberg nu van ons zijn.

"De vraag is of we daar eigenlijk veel mee opschieten," hoor ik Milo achter mijn rug tegen Nathan zeggen. "Het Gerechtsgebouw van district 2 heeft weinig strategische waarde en in de berg zal er zeker een heel leger klaarstaan mochten de rebellen proberen om langs de treintunnel naar binnen te dringen. Maar als ze nu de uitzending onderbreken denk ik toch dat ze iets van plan zijn."

Het is al behoorlijk druk op het kruispunt wanneer we tussen een heleboel andere mensen op de grond gaan zitten. Ik leun met mijn rug tegen één van de oude verkeerslichten en richt mijn ogen op het grote scherm. De avondzon zet de gevel erachter in een feloranje gloed, maar het beeld is gelukkig helder genoeg.

We krijgen het grote plein in de hoofdstad van district 2 te zien, waar de rebellen net onder luid applaus een mast met de capitoolvlag neerhalen. Volgens de overzichtskaart die nu getoond wordt hebben ze het vredebewakersleger een eind teruggedreven tot in de zijstraten. De camera richt zich op het platte dak van het Gerechtsgebouw. Daar gaan nu nog meer soldaten achter de mitrailleurs zitten. Het volgende moment verschijnt Katniss in beeld. Ze draagt haar spotgaaienkostuum en staat naast enkele andere rebellenleiders midden op het dak van het gebouw.

Een vloot hovercrafts uit 13 vliegt in formatie over en zet koers richting Defensieberg. Ik hoor Milo tegen Doran zeggen dat een nieuwe luchtaanval volgens hem weinig zin heeft omdat de ingangen te zwaar versterkt zijn. Maar dan zien we hoe de rebellen het bos op de hogere delen van de berg onder vuur nemen. Eerst snap ik er niets van. Volgens de berichten die we in het oorlogsnieuws kregen, is er op de hellingen alleen maar ondoordringbare wildernis waar al jaren niemand een voet gezet heeft. Er zouden zelfs wolven en beren zitten. Pas nadat de rebellen een tweede lading bommen hebben gelost wordt duidelijk wat hun echte bedoeling is.

Met gewone wapens kunnen ze de legerbasis niet veroveren, dus proberen ze het nu door een natuurramp te veroorzaken. Hele lawines steen en losgerukte bomen rollen naar beneden. Het lijkt wel alsof de wanden van de Defensieberg voor onze ogen in elkaar storten. Sommige mensen op het kruispunt van district 10 beginnen te juichen, maar anderen - waaronder ook Nathan, Milo en Doran - kijken met een bezorgd gezicht naar het scherm. Net als ik beseffen ze hoe veel mensenlevens deze aanval zal eisen.

De camera - waarschijnlijk weer zo'n nagemaakt insect - richt zich nu op één van de belangrijkste toegangen tot de berg. De wachtposten bij de met betonblokken versterkte poort rennen weg wanneer een lawine van rotsblokken en aarde naar beneden raast, maar natuurlijk maken ze geen schijn van kans. Het volgende moment wordt het beeld helemaal verduisterd door een donkere stofwolk. De herinnering aan Evi's dood in de arena komt weer terug en ik zie opnieuw voor me hoe Merope lijkbleek de telefoon neerlegt. Ik mis mijn beste vriendin nog elke dag. Maar mijn gedachten aan haar worden al snel naar de achtergrond verdrongen door andere vragen.

Fulvia heeft me ooit verteld dat er in de Defensieberg minstens drieduizend mensen werken. Als ze niet verpletterd zijn, dan zitten ze hopeloos gevangen onder tonnen steen en puin. De meeste zijn vredebewakers, maar ik weet dat er ook heel wat gewone burgers van district 2 tussen zitten. Hoe zouden hun families zich nu voelen? Volgens Milo heeft het rebellenleger vorige week zelfs een paar spionnen naar binnen gestuurd. Die zijn dus ook levend begraven, tenzij ze op tijd gewaarschuwd werden voor deze aanval.

Vredebewakers mogen niet trouwen en geen kinderen krijgen. Maar dan nog hebben ze ouders, broers en zussen die nu ongetwijfeld hele moeilijke momenten doormaken. Veel regeringssoldaten nemen stiekem een minnaar of minnares, ook al is dat officieel verboden. Al weet ik dankzij alle roddels op de dure feestjes die ik met mijn ouders bezocht dat het in de praktijk vaak genoeg voorkomt. Zij kunnen de angst voor het lot van hun geliefde in de berg met niemand delen. En ik heb intussen zelf ervaren hoe zwaar het is om een geheim te moeten dragen.

Wanneer de laatste lawines eindelijk tot stilstand zijn gekomen en de stofwolken wegtrekken, is het silhouet van de Defensieberg onherkenbaar veranderd. Zouden er overlevenden zijn? Ik zie dat Katniss zich dezelfde vraag stelt, want ze houdt haar beide handen strak over haar mond geslagen en staart met grote ogen in de verte. Misschien is ze gewoon onder de indruk van het schouwspel. De rebellen hadden vast nooit verwacht dat hun bombardement zo'n enorm effect zou hebben. Of denkt Katniss - net als ik - toch vooral aan alle mensen in de berg?

Dan verschijnt onderbevelhebber Boggs op het scherm. Hij zegt dat alle toegangen via de berghellingen nu hermetisch afgesloten moeten zijn, maar dat district 13 er bewust voor gekozen heeft om de treintunnel naar het plein niet te bombarderen. Wie nog leeft, kan dus langs daar ontsnappen en zich overgeven aan de rebellen. Vlak daarna zien we hoe alle mensen op het dak van het Gerechtsgebouw - inclusief Katniss - naar binnen gaan. Alleen de soldaten achter de mitrailleurs blijven op post. Ik voel een hand op mijn schouder en draai me om naar Doran.

"Milo denkt dat Boggs heel waarschijnlijk zelf aan president Coin gevraagd heeft om die tunnel intact te laten," zegt hij. "Hij was ook degene die Coin er van overtuigde om bij district 9 een ultimatum van vierentwintig uur te stellen. Eerst was het de bedoeling dat het water direct al vergiftigd zou worden. Maar Boggs hield vol dat een vijand altijd op zijn minst één kans moet krijgen om zich over te geven."

Nog voor ik een antwoord kan bedenken, hoor ik op tv een reeks geweersalvo's losbarsten. Ik kijk weer naar het scherm en zie een peloton soldaten in volle gevechtsuitrusting voorbij rennen. Blijkbaar probeert het regeringsleger om het plein te heroveren. Maar de rebellen - die uiteraard het treinstation willen behouden - gaan meteen weer in de tegenaanval. Onder hun aanvoerders herken ik Gale Hawthorne en Lyme.

Ik wend mijn blik af van de tv en let op de mensen om me heen. De meesten staren gespannen naar het scherm, maar hier en daar zie ik groepjes die op de grond zijn gaan zitten. Alsof ze beseffen dat deze nieuwsuitzending weleens erg lang zou kunnen duren. Heel even komt er een beeld bij me op van een massa enthousiaste capitoolinwoners die de finale van de Hongerspelen volgen. Maar meteen weet ik dat die vergelijking nergens op slaat. De sfeer is hier compleet anders. Niemand van district 10 kijkt vandaag voor zijn plezier, al snappen we allemaal dat deze veldslag weleens een beslissend moment in de oorlog zou kunnen zijn.

De zon gaat onder en de eerste sterren verschijnen aan de hemel. Een uur later is het helemaal donker. Gelukkig hebben een aantal mensen intussen fakkels gehaald en vuurkorven neergezet zodat het kruispunt voldoende verlicht blijft. Er steekt een nijdige wind op en onder die onbewolkte lucht koelt het nu snel af. De zomer is duidelijk voorbij. Doran ziet dat ik zit te rillen - ook al is dat meer door angst en spanning dan van de kou - en stelt voor om de dekens van onze logeerbedden te gaan halen. We slapen vannacht op de zolder van het huis waar de bijeenkomst plaatvond, dus erg ver zal hij niet moeten wandelen.

"Milo zegt dat de bewoners nu wel thuis zullen zijn," voegt hij er nog aan toe. "En dan draaien ze hun achterdeur bijna nooit op slot." Hij belooft om zo snel mogelijk terug te keren en verdwijnt tussen de mensenmassa door in de richting van de Slachthuisstraat. Even later kom ik ook overeind en ga ik bij één van de vuurkorven aan de overkant van het kruispunt warme thee halen voor mezelf en mijn drie vrienden. Blijkbaar zijn wij niet de enigen die het stilaan koud krijgen, want er staat al een hele rij mensen aan te schuiven. De bekers hebben een handvat zodat ik ze alle vier tegelijk kan dragen. Wanneer ik weer bij onze plek vlak bij het verkeerslicht ben - Doran is intussen ook terug - zegt Nathan dat hij ze straks wel zal wegbrengen.

Ik sla het deken dat Doran heeft meegebracht rond mijn schouders en luister naar de gesprekken van de mensen om me heen. Milo beweert dat het rebellenleger de wapens en hovercrafts die in de Defensieberg liggen eigenlijk niet nodig heeft. District 13 bezit al genoeg militair materiaal. Anderen vragen zich luidop af waarom het zo lang duurt voordat de overlevenden in het station aankomen. Er zijn al bijna twee uur voorbijgegaan sinds het bombardement en we hebben nog steeds niemand gezien. Waarschijnlijk zijn de noodtrappen in de berg die naar de tunnel leiden versperd door neervallend puin en moeten ze zich dus eerst een weg banen om tot bij het instapplatform te geraken. Of misschien kunnen de treinen nu niet meer rijden. In dat geval zou iedereen te voet langs de tunnel komen, wat ongetwijfeld een hele afstand is als je gewond bent. Ik weiger over de derde optie na te denken - dat er gewoon helemaal geen overlevenden zijn. Zelfs al zijn vredebewakers nooit mijn beste vrienden geweest, het gaat me te ver om alle drieduizend werknemers van de Defensieberg dood te wensen. Met mijn verstand weet ik dat er ook een paar sympathieke mensen tussen moeten zitten, zoals Andromeda. Het is alleen jammer dat ik vredebewakers meestal van hun slechtste kant leer kennen.

De tijd verstrijkt, maar het station op het plein van district 2 blijft leeg. De gevechten tussen het regeringsleger en de rebellen hebben zich intussen verplaatst naar de zijstraten. We zien hoe twee mannen in vredebewakersuniform enkele handgranaten naar een rij huizen gooien waar daarnet nog geweerschoten vanuit de ramen klonken. De granaten ontploffen en minstens zes of zeven huizen storten volledig in elkaar. We hebben niemand zien vluchten, dus wie binnen was ligt nu onder het puin. Zowel soldaten als bewoners. Ik hoor Milo achter mijn rug tegen Doran zeggen dat er dringend iets moet gebeuren. Op deze manier vallen er veel te veel burgerdoden en raakt de hoofdstad van 2 te zwaar beschadigd. Ook de andere mensen om ons heen kijken met een bezorgd gezicht naar het scherm. Middernacht is ongetwijfeld allang gepasseerd. Toch maakt niemand aanstalten om weg te gaan. Deze nieuwsuitzending is te belangrijk.

De camera's schakelen weer over naar het plein in district 2. Het Gerechtsgebouw staat in de schaduw, maar er zijn net een aantal grote televisielampen geïnstalleerd die het bordes aan de hoofdingang in een helder licht laten baden. Dan Komt Katniss naar buiten. Ze draagt nog steeds haar spotgaaienpak en heeft haar boog in de hand. Wanneer ze helemaal alleen bovenaan de marmeren trappen gaat staan, wordt iedereen stil.

"Ze vormt wel een mooie schietschijf zo," fluistert Doran zachtjes in mijn oor. "Ik hoop dat de rebellen weten waar ze mee bezig zijn."

"Inwoners van district 2," zegt Katniss alsof het om een vooraf ingestudeerde toespraak gaat, "Ik ben Katniss Everdeen en ik vraag uw aandacht op het bordes van uw Gerechtsgebouw, waar-"

Ze krijgt niet eens de kans om haar zin af te maken, want op hetzelfde moment horen we in de achtergrond het geluid van een bruusk afremmende trein. De camera's worden onmiddellijk op het station gericht. Daar komen twee treinstellen naast elkaar tot stilstand. De deuren schuiven open en een stuk of dertig mensen strompelen naar het perron. Er zijn zowel vredebewakers in gehavende uniformen als gewone burgers bij. Waarschijnlijk gingen ze er al van uit dat de rebellen het plein veroverd zouden hebben, want de meesten gooien zich plat op de grond. Het volgende moment klinkt er een geweersalvo waardoor alle lampen aan het plafond kapot springen. Heel even is het donker in het station, maar dan zien we de gloed van vuur. Blijkbaar heeft een kortsluiting één van de locomotieven in brand gezet. De aankomsthal vult zich met rook zodat de mensen uit de Defensieberg wel naar buiten moeten gaan om niet te stikken. Wanneer ze met hun geweren in de aanslag op het plein komen, zie ik dat ze bijna allemaal ernstige brandwonden, kneuzingen of botbreuken hebben. Automatisch denk ik aan de eerste zorgen die we hen volgens onze cursus verpleegkunde moeten geven. Al kan ik van hieruit natuurlijk niets doen. De gewonden slepen zich hoestend naar het midden van het plein. Ook de rebellensoldaten houden hun wapens klaar, voor het geval er gevochten zou worden. Maar dan horen we opeens de stem van Katniss.

"Stop!" roept ze terwijl ze de trappen van het Gerechtsgebouw afrent. "Niet schieten! Stop!" Vlak voor de mensen uit de Defensieberg blijft ze staan. Eén van hen - een jonge man met een verbrande rug en een bebloed gezicht - kruipt overeind tot hij op zijn knieën zit en richt zijn geweer recht op Katniss. Ze deinst een paar stappen terug en houdt haar boog met gestrekte armen boven haar hoofd. Alsof ze wil laten zien dat zij haar wapen niet zal gebruiken. Dan blijft Katniss opnieuw staan. De camera zoomt in wanneer de gewonde man zijn mond opendoet. Er moet ergens een klein microfoontje aan haar spotgaaienpak hangen, want we kunnen zijn schorre stem heel duidelijk horen.

"Noem eens één reden waarom ik jou niet zou neerschieten."

"Dat kan ik niet," antwoordt Katniss. Rondom mij happen verschillende mensen naar adem. Nu neemt ze een enorm risico. Die man kan haar gewoon ter plekke doden als hij het echt wil. Maar dat gebeurt niet. Hij blijft Katniss verbaasd aanstaren.

"Dat kan ik niet," herhaalt ze met een ondertoon van radeloosheid in haar stem. "Dat is nou juist het probleem, toch? Wij hebben jullie mijn opgeblazen. Jullie hebben mijn district platgebrand. We hebben reden genoeg om elkaar te vermoorden. Dus doe het maar. Het Capitool zal er blij mee zijn. Ik heb geen zin meer om hun slaven voor hen te doden."

Haar boog valt uit haar handen op de grond en ze duwt het wapen met één voet resoluut van zich af. De rebellen hebben de treintunnel intact gelaten zodat onze vijanden een laatste kans zouden krijgen om te capituleren. Maar nu lijkt het wel alsof Katniss zich zelf overgeeft.

"Ik ben hun slaaf niet," zegt de bloedende jongeman zachtjes.

"Ik wel," antwoordt Katniss. "Daarom heb ik Cato vermoord … En hij vermoordde Thresh … En Thresh vermoordde Clove … En Clove probeerde mij te vermoorden. Het gaat maar door, en wie wint er uiteindelijk? Wij niet. De districten niet. Het Capitool wint altijd. Maar ik ben het zat om een pion in hun Spelen te zijn."

Mijn gedachten keren terug naar een andere nacht in een ander district. Ook al vecht ik niet echt tegen 'Het Capitool' - zoals Katniss dat noemt - ik begrijp heel goed wat ze nu wil zeggen. Ik heb de vredebewaker die Shaula aanviel toegeschreeuwd dat Snow mijn president niet meer is. Omdat ik meer dan genoeg heb van de manier waarop hij zijn volk behandelt. De zwervers in het Capitool, Kivo, de kinderen die elke zomer moeten sterven als straf voor een opstand die al vijfenzeventig jaar achter ons ligt. Snow en zijn regering trekken zich enkel iets aan van de mensen die in hun systeem passen. Maar ook ik weiger om nog langer een pion in dat rottige systeem te zijn.

"Toen ik die berg vanavond zag vallen, dacht ik … ze hebben het weer voor elkaar," gaat Katniss verder. "Ze hebben ervoor gezorgd dat ik jullie vermoordde - de inwoners van de districten. Maar waarom heb ik dat gedaan? Het enige conflict dat district 12 en district 2 met elkaar hebben is het conflict dat het Capitool ons heeft gegeven."

Ze gaat geknield voor de gewonde man zitten, probeert hem te overtuigen. Zou ze weten dat heel Panem op dit moment meekijkt? Want ik twijfel er niet aan dat deze beelden nu overal worden uitgezonden. Zowel in de districten als in het Capitool.

"En waarom vecht jij tegen de rebellen op de daken? Tegen Lyme, die jullie winnaar is geweest? Tegen mensen die je buren waren, misschien zelfs wel je familie?"

"Dat weet ik niet," zegt de man terwijl hij zijn geweer met beide handen stevig blijft omklemmen. Katniss komt overeind en verheft vastberaden haar stem. Op ons kruispunt is het nu zo stil dat je een speld kan horen vallen.

"En jullie daarboven? Ik kom uit het mijnwerkersdistrict. Sinds wanneer veroordelen mijnwerkers andere mijnwerkers tot zo'n dood en gaan ze vervolgens klaarstaan om iedereen te vermoorden die uit de puinhopen weet te kruipen?"

Ze maakt een gebaar naar de gewonden van de Defensieberg. "Deze mensen zijn jullie vijanden niet! De rebellen zijn jullie vijanden niet! We hebben allemaal maar één vijand, en dat is het Capitool! Dit is onze kans om een eind aan hun macht te maken, maar daar hebben we alle districtsinwoners voor nodig!"

Katniss spreidt nu haar beide armen, alsof ze iedereen in district 2 en daarbuiten wil vragen om haar te geloven.

"Sluit je bij ons aan! Alsjeblieft!"

Ik kijk naar de mensen op het kruispunt in district 10. Ze lijken allemaal aan Katniss' lippen te hangen. Hoe zouden zij op deze woorden reageren? Maar hun angstige gegil is wel het laatste dat ik had verwacht. Dan klinkt plots de luide knal van één enkel geweerschot. Met een ruk draai ik mijn hoofd weer naar het scherm. Net op tijd om te zien hoe Katniss ter plekke in elkaar zakt.

Wat volgt, is complete chaos. De rebellen openen meteen het vuur, twee van hun soldaten slepen zo snel als ze kunnen het slappe lichaam van onze Spotgaai weg. Lyme stormt naar voren en werpt zich op de schutter - niet de jonge man waar Katniss mee sprak, maar een vredebewaker die niemand in de gaten had. De moed om nog verder te kijken zinkt me in de schoenen. Ik kom overeind en begin me tussen de mensenmassa door een weg naar de rand van het kruispunt te banen. Doran zal me dit heus niet kwalijk nemen.

Pas wanneer ik een eind in de Slachthuisstraat ben, blijf ik staan. Er is helemaal niemand te zien. De donkere silhouetten van de huizen steken scherp af tegen de met sterren bezaaide hemel. Ik sla het deken rond mijn schouders nog wat steviger om me heen, want mijn lichaam stopt niet met beven. De Spotgaai is dood. Ze werd recht in de borstkas geraakt en als verpleegster weet ik intussen dat een schotwonde op die plaats bijna altijd fataal is. En in district 2 wordt er nog steeds gevochten. Er komt geen einde aan. Nooit.

Mijn voeten blijven automatisch verder stappen tot ik voor huis nummer 10 sta. Er brandt nergens licht - de bewoners zijn vast al gaan slapen - maar Doran zei dat de achterdeur waarschijnlijk wel los zou zitten. Ik glip in het steegje van nog geen meter breed dat dit huis van nummer 12 scheidt en sluip naar het kleine binnenkoertje. De geur van as dringt mijn neus binnen. Het huis van de achterburen is afgebrand tijdens één van de vele straatgevechten in district 10, dat had Nathan me al verteld voordat we naar de stad kwamen. Alleen de vier buitenmuren staan nog overeind. Ook hier heeft de oorlog veel schade aangericht. En het is nog lang niet voorbij.

Ik laat me op mijn knieën zakken en staar naar de hobbelige kasseien van de binnenkoer. Mijn adem vormt wolkjes in de koude lucht. De herinneringen komen terug en vormen een onontwarbaar kluwen in mijn hoofd. Gewonden die het schoolgebouw worden binnengedragen waar eerst ons ziekenhuis was. Darvo's bloedende rechterarm. Het dode lichaam van Evi dat door een hovercraft uit de arena wordt gehaald. Bommen op het hospitaal in district 8. Kivo en de witte wolfjes. Vredebewakers die een zwerver neerschieten in de Transfer terwijl ik alleen maar kan toekijken. Gevechten bij het Zuidstation. Lawines die van de Defensieberg naar beneden razen en alles op hun pad verpletteren.

Ik kom pas bij mijn positieven wanneer de kou tot in mijn botten lijkt door te dringen. Het heeft geen enkele zin om hier vannacht half te bevriezen. Daar schiet niemand iets mee op. Ik dwing mezelf om in beweging te komen en duw op de tast de klink van de achterdeur omlaag. Gelukkig lijken de scharnieren recent nog gesmeerd te zijn. Zo stil mogelijk, om de eigenaars van dit huis niet te storen, ga ik langs de trap naar boven. Wij slapen op de zolderverdieping. Met een zucht laat ik me neervallen op de strozak vlak onder het raam en trek mijn deken over me heen. Ik heb geen flauw idee hoe laat het is. Ondanks alle angst en spanning overvalt de vermoeidheid me al snel. Eén keer word ik half wakker omdat ik hoor hoe Doran in zijn bed aan de andere kant van de kamer kruipt. Maar ik blijf gewoon liggen en val bijna meteen weer in slaap.

Wanneer ik mijn ogen opnieuw open doe, schijnt er een heldere bundel zonlicht door het raam. De strozak van Doran is leeg. Hij moet naar beneden gegaan zijn zonder me te wekken. Ik haal voorzichtig de ergste klitten uit mijn haar en daal op mijn beurt de trap af. Gelukkig heb ik gisteren gezien dat er op de binnenkoer een primitief toilethokje staat, want mijn blaas begint aardig te protesteren. Ik trek de houten deur achter me dicht en ga op de WC zitten - eigenlijk niet meer dan een plank met een gat in het midden. Bovenaan de deur is er een brede kier om licht en frisse lucht binnen te laten. Het hokje is vlak tegen de muur van het woonhuis gebouwd zodat het drie houten en één stenen wand heeft. Blijkbaar staat het raam op het gelijkvloers open, want de stemmen van Doran en Milo zijn duidelijk te horen. Ze zitten druk te praten in de woonkamer.

"Ik denk zelf eigenlijk ook wel dat Katniss dood is," zegt Milo. "Maar toch bestaat er een kleine kans dat we ons vergissen."

"Wat bedoel je daarmee?" vraagt Doran kritisch. "We hebben allemaal gezien hoe die vredebewaker haar heeft neergeschoten."

"Dat klopt," geeft Milo toe. "Maar volgens mij zou president Snow haar dood onmiddellijk bekend maken moest het echt zo zijn. Een uur of twee geleden heeft het Capitool een officieel nieuwsbericht uitgezonden en toen werd er niets over gezegd."

"Bijna niemand overleeft een schotwonde in de borststreek," werpt Doran tegen.

"Dat is waar, maar heb jij bloed gezien? Misschien was haar spotgaaienpak sterk genoeg om de kogel toch tegen te houden."

"Er zit inderdaad een stevige bepantsering in," antwoordt Doran aarzelend. "Dat heb ik zelf gezien toen Plutarch ons die schetsen toonde. Al moet Katniss dan op zijn minst gewond zijn."

Heel even voel ik me iets minder bedrukt. Misschien zijn we onze Spotgaai toch niet kwijt. Maar de volgende woorden van Milo doen mijn stemming meteen weer omslaan.

"Het zou best kunnen dat we nu gewoon op een mirakel hopen, en dat we vandaag of morgen alsnog te horen krijgen dat Katniss dood is," zegt hij. "Net als Lyme."

Ik hou mijn adem in. Die naam heb ik zeker weten goed verstaan. Volgens wat Milo nu vertelt, heeft Lyme de man die Katniss neerschoot zelf uitgeschakeld door zich in een lijf-aan-lijf-gevecht bovenop hem te gooien en zijn geweer af te pakken. Helaas bleek hij ook nog een scherp mes op zak te hebben. Toen de menigte op het plein een paar minuten later eindelijk uiteen week, lag het lichaam van Lyme roerloos op de grond met een gapende wonde in de keel. Maar het is grotendeels aan haar te danken dat vorige nacht een echt bloedbad in district 2 vermeden werd. Moest Lyme die schutter niet zo snel overmeesterd hebben, dan waren de gevechten ongetwijfeld nog langer blijven doorgaan en zouden er veel meer mensen gestorven zijn. Toch is ook de toespraak van Katniss erg belangrijk geweest. Na het horen van haar woorden hebben de arbeiders uit de Defensieberg de kant van de rebellen gekozen. Het regeringsleger had geen andere keuze meer dan zich over te geven nu ze ook hun laatste medestanders kwijt waren en de berg volledig verwoest is. Nog voordat de zon opkwam, was district 2 officieel in handen van de rebellen.

Ik leun met mijn rug tegen de achterwand van het toilethokje terwijl ik tranen voel opwellen. Dit was wel het laatste wat ik wilde horen. Lyme is dood. Ik kan niet zeggen dat ik haar heel goed gekend heb - bij de treinroof heb ik mijn bevelen vooral van Andromeda gekregen - maar moest ze nu echt sterven vlak voordat haar droom van een vrij district 2 uitkwam? Iedereen zal zeggen dat ze als een heldin is gesneuveld. Als wij deze oorlog winnen, krijgt Lyme misschien wel een eigen herdenkingsmonument. Maar wat heb je daaraan als je het zelf niet meer kan meemaken? En mam was fan van haar. Ze was blij toen Lyme niet opnieuw naar de arena moest. Ik wou dat ik naar het Capitool kon gaan om met haar te praten, maar dat zit er voorlopig niet in. Eigenlijk weet ik niet eens zeker of ik mijn moeder ooit nog zal terugzien.

"Alle districten zijn nu veroverd door de rebellen," besluit Milo. "De weg naar het Capitool ligt dus open."

Ik trek mijn rok recht en loop de WC uit, naar de keuken van het woonhuis. De karaf vers water die ik daarnet in het voorbijgaan had gezien, staat nog steeds op het aanrecht. Ik schenk een vol glas uit en zet het aan mijn lippen. Pas dan dringt de betekenis van Milo's woorden echt tot me door. De weg naar het Capitool ligt open. In de districten hebben we gewonnen, maar voor mij moet het ergste eigenlijk nog komen. Binnenkort zal de stad waar Doran en ik geboren werden in een oorlogsgebied veranderen. Hoe graag ik ook wil dat de regering van Snow valt, ik hoop met heel mijn hart dat de gevechten snel afgelopen zullen zijn.

* * *

 **Dit hoofdstuk vond ik één van de leukere om te schrijven, omdat ik hier een belangrijke gebeurtenis uit de originele boeken van een heel andere kant kon laten zien. Al heeft het misschien ook te maken met het feit dat ik dit hoofdstuk tijdens een vakantie zonder internettoegang geschreven heb. Ik had zelfs mijn laptop niet bij me, enkel het boek Spotgaai en mijn schriftje. In de voormiddag wandelen, in de namiddag schrijven. En zo is het me gelukt om dit hoofdstuk over de val van district 2 op één week tijd af te werken. Ik hoefde het later enkel nog na te lezen en over te typen.**

 **Ik hoop dat ik tijdens het groepsgesprek over de daklozen in het Capitool niet te veel in herhaling ben gevallen (daarom heb ik dit gedeelte vrij kort gehouden). Maar ik wou toch graag tonen welke vragen er op die bijeenkomst gesteld werden, en volgens mij zou het ook onvolledig hebben aangevoeld als ik er helemaal niets over had gezegd.**

 **In dit hoofdstuk hebben we helaas ook afscheid moeten nemen van Lyme. Hoewel haar dood nooit expliciet vermeld werd in de originele boeken, staat het wel vast dat ze tijdens de oorlog gestorven is. Ze was immers niet aanwezig bij de vergadering van overgebleven winnaars die moesten stemmen over het plan om hongerspelen met capitoolkinderen te organiseren. Omdat er over de dood van Lyme eigenlijk niets bekend is, heb ik geprobeerd om dit zelf in te vullen op een manier die mij geloofwaardig leek.**

 **Voor mijn verhaal is het uiteraard niet zo belangrijk om te weten hoe het paard van Nathan heet, maar mij leek het logisch dat hij zijn paard een eigen naam heeft gegeven. De uitleg over de herkomst van het woord 'Warande' klopt ook ongeveer. Je komt dit woord af en toe tegen in plaatsnamen - bijvoorbeeld het Warandepark in Brussel - en ik heb me heel lang afgevraagd wat het precies betekende. In mijn verhaal hoort jagen op wild bij de taak van district 10 (dat was immers de oorspronkelijke functie van het Wildbos) en dus vind ik het hier wel een geschikte naam voor een paard.**

 **Jullie mening en kritiek is altijd welkom in een review! Reacties van lezers helpen mij om gemotiveerd te blijven. Juist daarom vind ik het jammer dat de activiteit op deze website nogal sterk teruggelopen is. Een review hoeft voor mij trouwens helemaal niet zo lang te zijn: twee of drie zinnen volstaan eigenlijk al. Dan weet ik dat de persoon in kwestie mijn hoofdstuk effectief gelezen heeft. En dat geeft mij de moed om door te gaan, ondanks het feit dat ik nu minder tijd heb dan vroeger. Ik ben nog steeds van plan om dit verhaal af te werken, want ik ben nu toch al erg ver gekomen.**

 **Tot het volgende hoofdstuk,**

 **Azmidiske87**


	22. De bruiloft

HOOFDSTUK 22: DE BRUILOFT

"En dan nu nog één keer strekken," zeg ik tegen Darvo terwijl ik zijn gewonde arm ondersteun. "We zijn klaar met oefenen voor vandaag. Lucas zegt dat je revalidatie goed op schema zit."

"Laten we het hopen," antwoordt Darvo. "Ik begin het eigenlijk vervelend te vinden dat ik alleen mijn linkerarm vrij heb."

"Denk eraan dat je misschien nooit meer helemaal zal genezen," waarschuw ik nog eens. Ik wil Darvo niet ontmoedigen, maar het is wel belangrijk om eerlijk tegen hem te zijn.

"Dat weet ik, maar al bij al heb ik toch geluk gehad. Dat kunnen de meeste mensen in de Defensieberg niet zeggen."

Nu moet ik Darvo helaas gelijk geven. Er zijn al twee weken voorbij gegaan sinds het bombardement van de rebellen. Intussen weten we hoeveel doden er die nacht zijn gevallen. Slechts 33 mensen hebben levend het plein gehaald, en vijf van hen zijn later alsnog bezweken aan hun verwondingen. De lichamen van alle anderen liggen voor altijd begraven onder het puin. Volgens de hoofdarts van het rebellenziekenhuis in district 2 - waar de slachtoffers nu verzorgd worden - had het geen enkele zin om de dag nadien nog reddingsploegen door de treintunnel te sturen. Ze zouden alleen maar lijken vinden. Toch heeft de legerleiding van 13 achteraf besloten dat deze aanvalsmissie een groot succes was. De Defensieberg is volledig verwoest, net als alle wapens en munitie die er lagen. Het regeringsleger bezit nu zelfs bijna geen hovercrafts meer. Voorlopig wordt er niet heel hevig gevochten omdat onze troepen zich willen hergroeperen en de vredebewakers te druk bezig zijn met de verdedigingswerken in het Capitool.

"Eerst dacht ik dat Katniss ook dood was," onderbreekt Darvo mijn gedachten. "Het hele dorp stond op zijn kop toen ze werd neergeschoten."

"Maar we hebben nu allebei gezien dat ze nog leeft," antwoord ik. "En Lucas zegt dat gekneusde ribben na een tijdje meestal vanzelf genezen."

 _Dat propagandafilmpje van de rebellen kwam juist op tijd_ , denk ik terwijl ik snel de laatste gegevens over Darvo's oefeningen in zijn schriftje noteer. Iedereen had zich er al bij neergelegd dat we onze Spotgaai verloren waren - Snow kondigde het zelfs officieel aan tijdens het journaal - toen we drie dagen na de verovering van 2 beelden te zien kregen van Katniss in haar ziekenhuisbed. Ze stond vol hechtingen en blauwe plekken, maar dat hield haar niet tegen om alle districten te feliciteren met het feit dat ze nu een eenheid tegen de regering vormen. Alleen over haar laatste paar woorden maak ik me nog steeds zorgen.

"Ben je bang nu Katniss gezegd heeft dat de rebellen binnenkort naar het Capitool zullen komen?" vraagt Darvo. Blijkbaar kent hij me intussen goed genoeg om mijn gedachten te raden.

"Eigenlijk wel ja," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Er wonen zo veel mensen die ik ken."

Gelukkig hoef ik deze keer niet te fluisteren. Ruim de helft van alle bedden is leeg, want veel patiënten zijn intussen voldoende hersteld om regelmatig naar het dorp te gaan of zelfs naar hun eigen huis terug te keren. En degenen die nu hier zijn, zien mij allang niet meer als vijand.

"Dat snap ik," antwoordt Darvo. "Ik zou het zelf ook erg vinden om te moeten toekijken hoe de stad waar ik heel mijn leven gewoond heb wordt aangevallen. Maar Snow zei gisteren op tv toch dat hun voedselvoorraad nog groot genoeg is?"

"Al voor het begin van de Kwelling kreeg iedereen de raad om thuis genoeg eten te bewaren. Dat is dus het probleem niet echt. Ik ben vooral bang dat er bij de gevechten veel gewone burgers zullen sterven," mompel ik stilletjes.

Nadat ik de datum van vandaag genoteerd heb, klap ik Darvo's schriftje dicht en wandel ik naar de kast achterin onze tent om het op te bergen bij de andere patiëntendossiers. Hier wil ik nu even niet meer over praten. Ik maak me vaak genoeg zorgen over wat mijn ouders en vriendinnen misschien nog te wachten staat. Iets wat Darvo lijkt te begrijpen, want hij verandert onmiddellijk van onderwerp zodra ik weer naast zijn bed zit.

"Weet jij al meer over de nieuwe propo die de rebellen vanavond beloofd hadden?"

"Eigenlijk niet," zeg ik. "District 13 heeft zelfs nog geen exact uitzenduur gegeven. Volgens Vale willen ze zo vermijden dat de regering hun filmpje te gemakkelijk kan onderbreken. Het enige wat ik weet, is dat we straks zeker voor de tv moeten zitten."

"Ik heb voorlopig anders wel genoeg vechtende mensen en kapotgeschoten huizen gezien."

"Ik ook," antwoord ik meteen. "Ik snap zelfs niet eens dat ik vroeger voor de lol naar de Hongerspelen wou kijken. Maar ze zeiden juist dat ze goed nieuws hadden," verander ik snel weer van onderwerp. "Dus ik denk niet dat het oorlogsbeelden zullen zijn."

"Vale en Iris mogen een plaats voor mij vrijhouden in hun woonkamer," gaat Darvo verder. "Volgens Lucas ben ik nu wel sterk genoeg om langer dan een paar uur uit bed te kunnen als ik mijn arm niet te veel belast."

"Ik zal straks een draagdoek leggen," beloof ik. "Dan kan je weinig verkeerd doen en weten de anderen dat ze voorzichtig moeten zijn."

Net op dat moment komt Lucas naar me toe met een lege mand in zijn handen. Buiten hangen er een heel aantal kleren van onze patiënten te drogen en hij vraagt of ik die van de wasdraad wil halen. Ik ga de tent uit en vouw elke broek of T-shirt netjes op voordat ik hem in de mand leg. Dat bespaart ons later extra werk. Er steekt wat wind op terwijl ik bezig ben en ik voel hoe ik kippenvel op mijn armen krijg. Misschien had ik vanochtend beter een trui met lange mouwen aangetrokken. Het Wildbos ziet er heel anders uit nu de bladeren van de loofbomen massaal beginnen te verkleuren. Per slot van rekening is het al eind september.

 _Gelukkig heeft Nathan gisteren nog verteld dat de herstellingswerken goed opschieten_ , denk ik terwijl ik een paar sokken van dezelfde kleur samenvouw. Volgens Doran - die nog steeds in de hoofdstad is - zouden ze zelfs een beetje voor liggen op het schema. Ook in de andere districten wordt er vaart gezet achter de wederopbouw. Iedereen beseft dat het belangrijkste werk klaar moet zijn voordat het echt koud wordt. Maar met wat meeval hoeven we deze winter geen echt grote rampen te verwachten. Al begin ik te vrezen dat het voor de inwoners van het Capitool weleens anders zou kunnen zijn.

* * *

De hele dag lang vraag ik me af welke propo de rebellen willen uitzenden. Maar omdat niemand meer weet, kan ik niets anders doen dan afwachten. Het duurt tot bijna half zes 's avonds voordat mijn geduld eindelijk beloond wordt. Noria en ik hebben net de houtkachel aangemaakt om het avondeten op te warmen wanneer Vale het hele dorp bij elkaar roept. Het officiële journaal is onderbroken door district 13 en ze hebben inderdaad heel bijzonder nieuws voor ons. Finnick Odair en Annie Cresta gaan vanavond trouwen.

 _Dus toch_ , denk ik terwijl ik de anderen naar het huis van Vale en Iris volg. Al voordat ik lid werd van Plutarchs verzetsgroep, wist ik dat Finnick speciale gevoelens had voor Annie. Maar later kreeg ik het zo druk met spioneren en gewonden verzorgen dat ik daar niet zo vaak meer over heb nagedacht. Toch moet ik toegeven dat ik heel blij ben voor hen. Ze hebben allebei meer dan genoeg narigheid meegemaakt. Ik weet zeker dat alle rebellen in Panem met plezier naar deze bruiloft zullen kijken.

Wanneer ik naast Enya en de moeder van Nuvie op de vloer ga zitten, verschijnt er een grote zaal zonder ramen in beeld. Blijkbaar gaat het feest door in district 13 en wordt het zelfs live uitgezonden. Heel even vraag ik me af of de rebellen niet wat te veel risico nemen. Wat als er iets fout gaat? Maar meteen daarna besef ik dat die kans erg klein is. Beetee en zijn team hebben intussen genoeg ervaring met het langdurig hacken van het televisiekanaal, en de bunkers van 13 zijn voldoende beveiligd om een eventuele aanval van de regering af te slaan. Dus richt ik mijn ogen op het scherm zodat ik alles extra goed kan volgen. De gasten - minstens een paar honderd - komen naar binnen en stellen zich op voor het houten podium tegen de achterwand van de zaal. Katniss, die ongetwijfeld nog pijn heeft aan haar gekneusde ribben, krijgt een aparte stoel toegewezen. Maar het bruidspaar zelf is nergens te zien.

Dan maant president Coin iedereen aan tot stilte. De grote toegangsdeuren van de zaal gaan open en een koor van kinderen begint te zingen, begeleid door één muzikant met een viool. Finnick en Annie lopen zij aan zij door het gangpad. Het duurt even voordat ik de groene zijden jurk van Annie herken, hoewel ik zeker weet dat ik hem al eens eerder heb gezien. Pas na enkele tellen herinner ik het me weer. Dit is precies zo'n jurk als Katniss droeg bij haar Zegetoer door district 5. Waarschijnlijk is het ook echt dezelfde, want ik betwijfel of ze in 13 veel stylisten hebben. Katniss heeft dus één van haar eigen jurken aan Annie geleend. Ook zij is duidelijk blij met dit trouwfeest. Wanneer haar gezicht van dichtbij gefilmd wordt, zit ze oprecht te glimlachen. Het kinderkoor zwijgt zodra Finnick en Annie het podium beklimmen. De camera's richten zich op de man van middelbare leeftijd die nu naar voren komt.

"Wel heb je ooit," hoor ik Vale stomverbaasd zeggen. Ook Iris staart minstens zes of zeven seconden met wijd opengesperde ogen naar de televisie. Dan kijken ze elkaar aan en schieten ze allebei in de lach. Ik voel een hand op mijn schouder en draai me om naar Noria.

"Dat is Dalton," legt ze uit. "Je weet wel, de man van wie ze dit huis gekregen hebben en die een paar jaar geleden moest vluchten omdat hij betrapt werd op stropen. Hij heeft nu wel zijn baard afgeschoren, maar ik ben er zeker van dat hij het is."

"Fulvia zei me al dat hij nu in district 13 zit," antwoord ik spontaan. "Ze heeft het mij verteld toen we samen naar ginder gingen om Kivo's propo te filmen," voeg ik er nog snel aan toe.

Blijkbaar is Dalton vandaag aangeduid als ceremoniemeester. Finnick en Annie gaan geknield op het podium zitten terwijl hij zelf een tekst voorleest. Verschillende mensen in de woonkamer mompelen spontaan de helft van alle zinnen mee. Ik heb natuurlijk nog nooit een huwelijksfeest in district 10 meegemaakt, maar Noria legt me uit dat de mensen hier op ongeveer dezelfde manier trouwen. Ook al moeten ze tijdens het afleggen van de geloften geen van lang gras geweven visnet dragen zoals Finnick en Annie nu doen.

Dalton vraagt aan het bruidspaar om hand in hand te gaan staan en brengt een bakje zout water waarmee ze allebei de lippen van de ander aanraken. Daarna zet het kinderkoor een lied in dat alleen maar uit district 4 kan komen. Trouwen is zoals een lange zeereis maken, zingen ze. Soms verloopt alles rimpelloos en op andere momenten moet je het schip door een zware storm heen loodsen. Maar als je samenwerkt en elkaar leert waarderen, dan kan je er zelfs sterker uitkomen.

Jammer genoeg missen we het einde van het lied omdat de technici van Snow het televisiekanaal eventjes kunnen overnemen. Iedereen begint luid te jouwen naar de zwaar geschminkte presentator van één of andere idiote talkshow. Gelukkig duurt dat niet lang en zijn we net op tijd terug in district 13 om te zien hoe Finnick en Annie elkaar kussen terwijl ze luid toegejuicht worden door de menigte in de zaal. Daarna brengt Dalton een plechtige toost met appelcider en kan het echte feest beginnen.

Tot nu toe vond ik dit stiekem maar een saaie bruiloft. Er zijn geen tafels gedekt voor een diner, ik heb nergens artiesten aan het werk gezien en de versieringen in de zaal zijn gewoon van herfstbladeren gemaakt - hoewel ik eerlijk moet toegeven dat je met enkel geel, rood en bruin toch wel erg mooie kleurpatronen kan vormen. In het Capitool zou het er een stuk uitbundiger aan toe gaan. Maar dan gebeurt er iets wat ik niet had verwacht.

De violist - die aan zijn kleren te zien uit district 12 komt - zet een vrolijke melodie in. Het beeld verschuift naar een oudere vrouw die Gale Hawthorne bij de hand neemt en samen met hem in het midden van de zaal gaat staan. Al snel doen een heleboel andere mensen hetzelfde. Zo vormen zich twee lange rijen van feestvierders die met elkaar beginnen te dansen. Katniss en Prim zijn er ook bij. De camera zoomt uit en toont nu een dansende menigte. Blijkbaar werkt dat aanstekelijk, want verschillende mensen om me heen beginnen volgens het ritme te bewegen of in hun handen te klappen.

Dan zegt Iris opeens dat we zelf ook kunnen meedoen. Eerst snap ik niet goed wat ze van plan is. Deze woonkamer is maar net groot genoeg voor ons allemaal, laat staan dat we hier ruimte hebben om te dansen. Maar haar voorstel wordt meteen op gejuich onthaald. Vale en Noria schuiven de eettafel tot vlak tegen de vensterbank terwijl Iris een verlengkabel haalt. Ik volg de anderen naar buiten en kijk toe hoe ze de televisie voor het openstaande raam zetten. Gelukkig hoeven we voorlopig geen regen te verwachten. De schemering is al ingevallen en de hemel staat vol sterren.

"Kan je eventjes opzij gaan?" vraagt Andrew achter mijn rug.

Ik doe een stap achteruit en zie dat hij een kookpot vol dampende soep bij zich heeft. Pas dan herinner ik me dat hij tijdens de trouwceremonie is weggegaan om onze houtkachel in de gaten te houden. Enya spreidt een oud laken uit over de grond zodat ook de andere inwoners van het dorp hun avondeten kunnen meebrengen. Ik hoor hen tegen elkaar zeggend dat het laatste feestje al een eeuwigheid geleden was en dat we de bevrijding van ons district eigenlijk nog niet echt gevierd hebben. Wanneer ze ook nog eens een paar fakkels in de grond steken om voor meer licht te zorgen, weet ik dat niemand vannacht vroeg zal gaan slapen.

Ik drink snel de beker soep leeg die Andrew me gegeven heeft en voeg me dan bij de steeds groter wordende groep mensen die aan het dansen zijn. Eerst doen we gewoon na wat we op tv zien. Primrose Everdeen heeft net een speciaal lied voor het bruidspaar gevraagd, blijkbaar een soort volksdans die ze ook hier in district 10 goed kennen. Noria biedt me al snel aan om de juiste passen te leren. Wanneer de vioolspeler het tempo versnelt, gaan de gasten op tv in een grote kring staan en doen wij hetzelfde. _Jammer dat Doran in de stad is_ , denk ik terwijl ik probeer om de anderen te volgen zonder onze cirkel te verbreken. Hij had natuurlijk niet echt kunnen meedansen, maar hij zou dit spontane feestje wel leuk hebben gevonden.

Heel even wordt de uitzending verstoord door de technici in het Capitool. Iedereen begint luid boe te roepen en ik fluit op mijn vingers zoals ik dat tijdens de tributeninterviews voor de Kwartskwelling heb gedaan. We weten allemaal dat district 13 snel zal tussenkomen. En inderdaad, na hooguit een minuut of drie zijn Finnick en Annie weer terug. Ze dansen nu samen in het midden van de zaal.

Nuvies vader heeft van de korte onderbreking gebruik gemaakt om zijn oude danstrommel te gaan halen. Ik weet dat hij af en toe nog oefent om het niet te verleren, ook al heeft hij zijn Feest van de Achttienjarigen uiteraard allang achter de rug. Zelf heb ik een groot deel van mijn tijd in district 10 doorgebracht met verpleegkunde studeren en gewonden verzorgen. Dit is de eerste keer dat ik hem aan het werk hoor.

Ook al is zo'n trommel een heel eenvoudig instrument - gemaakt van hout en met een strakgespannen dierenvel aan de bovenkant - de klank ervan past verrassend goed bij de melodie die de violist nu speelt. Dit klinkt totaal anders dan de muziek waar we in het Capitool naar luisteren. Maar ik moet toegeven dat de vader van Nuvie echt een goede drummer is. Niemand kan blijven stilstaan en al snel beginnen we weer te dansen.

We doen nu een dans waarbij het de bedoeling is dat je regelmatig van partner wisselt. Eerst kom ik Iris tegen, dan Andrew, daarna een paar patiënten uit onze ziekenhuistent. Gelukkig houdt iedereen er rekening mee dat zij eigenlijk nog niet helemaal hersteld zijn. Nadat ik met Darvo gedanst heb, controleer ik of de draagdoek rond zijn arm nog goed zit. Gelukkig is hij verstandig genoeg om niet over zijn eigen grenzen heen te gaan.

Nuvies vader wisselt opnieuw van ritme en ik beland toevallig pal tegenover Enya. Heel even aarzelen we allebei. Dan voel ik hoe ze mijn handen vast neemt en haar linkervoet naar voren zet. Ik volg met mijn rechterbeen en we voegen ons weer bij de groep. Het is raar om met Enya te dansen na alle ruzies die we de afgelopen weken gemaakt hebben. Toch lijkt Enya deze keer niet van plan om me weg te duwen. Ik begin me net af te vragen of ze misschien zelf naar me is toegekomen wanneer we op tv de stem van Plutarch horen. Hij heef het trouwfeest de hele avond lang gevolgd vanuit de regiekamer en kondigt nu een bijzondere verrassing voor het bruidspaar aan.

Ik laat Enya's handen los en draai mijn hoofd naar het scherm. Net op tijd om te zien hoe vier mensen doorheen een zijdeur komen en een enorme taart naar binnen rijden. De mensen in de feestzaal gaan achteruit om plaats te maken terwijl de camera inzoomt op het prachtige glazuurwerk dat helemaal in het thema van district 4 is uitgevoerd. Ik zie vissen, koraal, zeilboten en zeeanemonen. Helemaal bovenaan prijken zelfs een paar zeehondjes van marsepein die alleen door een vakman gemaakt kunnen zijn. Dan hoor ik Plutarch zeggen dat deze taart het werk van Peeta Mellark is.

Katniss komt naar voren om het glazuur goed te bekijken terwijl mijn gedachten terugkeren naar het telefoongesprek in de Winnaarswijk. Milo en ik hebben onze mond gehouden over de kaping van Peeta, zoals we aan Fulvia beloofd hadden. Maar uiteindelijk zat er voor district 13 niets anders op dan het nieuws toch bekend te maken. Iedereen wou weten hoe het met Peeta ging en er kwamen te veel vragen. De rebellen hebben zijn kaping voorgesteld als de zoveelste wrede misdaad van Snow. Eerst was ik bang om alweer een heleboel negatieve kritiek over me heen te krijgen. Maar gelukkig begrepen de meeste inwoners van 10 intussen wel dat ik hier zelf niets aan kan doen, en dat ik allang geen deel meer ben van wat zij 'Het Capitool' noemen. Haymitch is net in beeld verschenen wanneer ik voel hoe iemand mijn linkerarm vastpakt. Ik kijk achterom, recht in de ogen van Enya.

"Vale wil dat iemand wat eten naar Lucas brengt," zegt ze terwijl ze een halfvolle fles water overneemt van Iris. "Ik heb hem beloofd dat wij het zullen doen."

Ze duwt mij een bord vol vlees en groenten in de handen, trekt één van de fakkels uit de grond en gebaart dan dat ik haar moet volgen. Een beetje verbaasd loop ik achter haar aan. Natuurlijk mogen we Lucas niet vergeten. Maar waarom moeten we met twee zijn om hem een maaltijd te bezorgen?

Lucas zit al op ons te wachten wanneer we het zeil voor de ingang van de tent opzij schuiven. Terwijl hij eet, vertelt Enya hem uitgebreid over het huwelijk en het feest in ons dorp. Gelukkig lijkt hij het geen ramp te vinden dat hij er vanavond zelf niet bij is. Iemand moest bij de vier patiënten blijven die nog steeds te ziek zijn om naar het dorp te gaan. Lucas wou als kleine jongen al dokter worden, en hij weet dat dit soort dingen er dan gewoon bij horen.

"Ga maar verder feestvieren," zegt hij zodra zijn bord leeg is. "Er is hier op dit moment toch niets te doen voor jullie."

Met zijn tweeën wandelen we terug door het bos. Ik hoor de schuifelende voetstappen van Enya achter mij, alsof ze expres aan het treuzelen is. Misschien omdat onze fakkel stilaan opgebrand geraakt? Dom van ons om geen aansteker mee te nemen. Wanneer ik me omdraai, blijft Enya aarzelend staan. Meteen hou ook ik mijn pas in. Het is intussen te donker geworden om haar gezicht duidelijk te kunnen zien, maar ik voel gewoon dat ze iets van me wil.

"Wat is er?" vraag ik voor ik het zelf goed weet.

"Ik wil met je praten," antwoordt Enya voorzichtig. "Ik weet dat ik niet altijd vriendelijk tegen je ben geweest, maar-" Ze zwijgt opnieuw, alsof ze echt naar haar woorden moet zoeken.

Er valt een korte stilte, want zelf ben ik te verrast om te reageren. Niet altijd vriendelijk? Van een understatement gesproken. Ze was gewoon onuitstaanbaar. Al moet ik toegeven dat het de laatste tijd beter ging tussen ons. Toch overweeg ik geen moment om dat idee zomaar in Enya's gezicht te gooien. Het is op zich al een wonder dat ze deze zin over haar lippen heeft gekregen en juist daarom besef ik dat ze me eigenlijk nog iets anders probeert te vertellen.

"Toen jij hier na de Kwelling aankwam dacht ik eerst, wat komt die Capitooltrut bij ons zoeken," gaat Enya verder. "Niemand had mij iets gevraagd. Ik had een hekel aan je en je maakte het nog erger toen je ineens ook verpleegster wou worden. Ik vond dat jij zoiets nooit zou kunnen omdat capitoolmensen alleen maar met zichzelf bezig zijn. Maar eigenlijk deed je het niet eens zo slecht. Dat van die overval in district 6 had ik nooit van jou verwacht."

Nu ben ik pas echt verbaasd. Ik heb de neiging om me beledigd te voelen - alweer dat gescheld over het Capitool - maar tegelijk snap ik dat Enya ruim genoeg redenen had om mij te haten. Dan herinner ik me hoe zij en Nuvie in het Wildbos met elkaar aan het praten waren over de treinroof, de dag na mijn terugkeer in het dorp. Ze leken het echt goed te vinden dat ik Shaula had verdedigd en Darvo's arm had verzorgd. Ik besluit snel een antwoord te geven voordat het weer op een ruzie uitdraait.

"Ik weet dat je ouders niets gezegd hadden over mijn komst omdat ze geen idee hadden hoe ze erover moesten beginnen. Dat hebben ze zelf nog aan mij verteld. Maar in jouw plaats zou ik ook heel boos geweest zijn, hoor. Daar ben ik wel zeker van."

Een paar tellen lang vraag ik me af of ik niet beter gewoon mijn mond had gehouden. Gelukkig lijkt Enya mijn woorden deze keer relatief goed op te vatten. Wanneer ze verder praat, is het met een ondertoon in haar stem die ik moeilijk kan thuisbrengen. Toch merk ik dat de sfeer tussen ons niet echt vijandig is.

"Eigenlijk hadden Nuvie en ik altijd een hekel aan jou, tot we de propo van Kivo zagen. Eerst wou ik de kamer uitlopen omdat jij in beeld kwam. Maar ik wist dat de anderen me terug zouden roepen. Dus moest ik wel blijven kijken, ook al wilde ik het niet. Toen ik je over mijn broer hoorde vertellen en dat je zijn dood erg vond, voelde ik ineens dat-"

Ze slikt even en hoewel onze fakkel intussen bijna helemaal gedoofd is, hoor ik dat ze moeite heeft om haar tranen tegen te houden.

"-dat ik jou geloofde," maakt ze uiteindelijk haar zin af.

"Het is ook echt zo gegaan," antwoord ik voor ik het zelf besef.

De vlam in mijn handen gaat uit en we staan nu allebei in het donker. Gelukkig kan ik tussen de bomen door nog de lichtjes van het dorp zien die ons de weg terug wijzen. Het is raar om met iemand te praten zonder die persoon aan te kijken - zelfs telefoons hebben daar een klein schermpje voor - maar deze keer doet het er niet toe. Enya en ik luisteren naar elkaar. Dat is het enige wat nu belangrijk is.

Terwijl we in de verte nog steeds de geluiden van het feest in het dorp horen, vertelt Enya dat ze zich na de uitzending van die propo behoorlijk in de war voelde, alsof ze begon te twijfelen aan alles wat ze eerder over mij had gedacht. Net zoals ikzelf toen Kivo pas gestorven was en ik ziek in bed lag. Maar wat Enya nu zegt, had ik nooit verwacht. Een drietal uur na de uitzending is ze terug naar het huis van Vale en Iris gegaan met de vraag of ze het filmpje opnieuw mocht zien. Dat kon ook, want ze waren natuurlijk niet vergeten om de opnamefunctie van hun televisie in te schakelen. Nathan had ons op tijd verwittigd. Pas dan herinner ik me weer hoe ik die nacht inderdaad wakker werd van Enya's gestommel. Toen dacht ik al dat ze naar buiten was geweest. Nu weet ik eindelijk waarom.

Vale en zijn vrouw begrepen allebei dat Enya daarna veel meer bereid zou zijn om met mij te praten. Het mocht geen geforceerd gesprek worden, dus stuurde Iris ons de volgende dag met opzet samen naar het bos om brandnetels te verzamelen. Ze hoopte dat we dan vanzelf wel iets tegen elkaar zouden zeggen. En dat is ook gebeurd. Enya had nog nooit echt naar alle verhalen over de Garage geluisterd omdat mijn leven in het Capitool haar totaal niet interesseerde, maar na de propo wou ze toch meer weten. Zelfs mijn opmerking over Kivo die goed kon koken herinnert ze zich nog. Voor haar een teken dat ik blijkbaar toch verder kan kijken dan mijn neus lang is. En ook al kregen we vlak na het plukken ruzie over de Nocturna, achteraf is ze blijven nadenken over mij en Doran. Ze begon zich af te vragen of wij tweeën misschien juist de enige capitoolinwoners zijn die ze _niet_ moet haten.

"Toen ik dat tegen Nuvie zei, dacht ze dat ik weleens gelijk kon hebben," vertelt Enya. "Weet je nog dat die ene man jou uitschold na de terechtstelling van Portia? Nuvie vond dat oneerlijk, want jij kon er zelf eigenlijk niks aan doen. Het was Snow zijn idee."

Nu sta ik helemaal paf. Zelfs Enya's beste vriendin lijkt dus van mening te veranderen. Maar echt blij voel ik me niet, want ik herinner me nog heel goed wat ik één dag later in mijn woede gedaan heb. En ook daar komt Enya nu op terug.

"Ik heb er nog verder over nagedacht toen de rebellen van district 9 het water wouden vergiftigen. Weet je nog wat Doran zei?"

"Eigenlijk niet," geef ik eerlijk toe. "Ik was zo bang dat ik me weinig andere dingen herinner."

"Ik vroeg hem waarom jij aan de telefoon over het drinkwater begonnen was, en hij antwoordde dat mensen die kwaad zijn soms dingen zeggen waar ze later spijt van krijgen," legt Enya uit. "Ik heb 's nachts nog een hele tijd wakker gelegen. Toen pas snapte ik wat hij eigenlijk bedoelde. Dat wraak nooit een echt goede oplossing kan zijn en dat boos blijven je vaak alleen maar meer energie kost."

Ik voel kippenvel op mijn armen verschijnen. Komt het door de kou - er is een nijdig briesje opgestoken - of zijn het Enya's woorden die me raken? Zou ze mij dan toch ooit kunnen vergeven voor wat er met Kivo gebeurd is?

"Dat het Capitool zonder water zat, vond ik zelf niet zo belangrijk," zegt Enya. "Maar Nuvie en ik zagen wel hoe erg het voor jou was om te weten dat je misschien je eigen familie in gevaar had gebracht. Ik dacht vroeger altijd dat de mensen in het Capitool allemaal gemene egoïsten waren omdat ze hun dagen vullen met eten en naar de Hongerspelen kijken. Maar jij bent anders, dat weet ik nu wel zeker. Ik denk-"

Haar stem wordt schor en opnieuw lijkt het wel alsof ze elk moment in tranen kan uitbarsten.

"Ik denk dat jij echt om mijn broer gaf toen hij in de arena zat."

"Anders zou ik hier niet zijn," mompel ik voor ik het zelf besef.

"Ja," antwoordt Enya moeizaam. "Anders had je nooit je luxeleven in het Capitool opgegeven om rebel te worden. Vóór die propo zou ik je niet geloofd hebben, maar nu wel. Ik mis mijn broer nog altijd heel erg. Na de Boete wisten we dat hij geen enkele kans maakte om terug te komen en toch bleef ik het stiekem hopen. Ik wou dat de Spelmakers allemaal dood waren. Maar jou haat ik niet meer, en Doran ook niet."

Even lijkt het alsof Enya nog verder wil praten. Dan begint ze uiteindelijk toch te huilen. Voorzichtig leg ik mijn arm rond haar schouders - dat zou ik vroeger nooit gedurfd hebben - en deze keer duwt ze me niet weg. Een paar minuten blijven we zo staan. Ik kijk tussen de bomen door in de richting van het dorp en zie dat er al heel wat fakkels uitgedoofd of weggehaald zijn. Ook Nuvies vader is gestopt met trommelen, want op het geruis van de bladeren aan de bomen na blijft alles stil. Hoe laat zou het intussen zijn? Misschien al bijna middernacht. Het feest voor Finnick en Annie is afgelopen en ik begin het nu echt wel koud te krijgen. Dus zeg ik tegen Enya dat we beter gewoon terug kunnen gaan. We houden elkaars hand vast terwijl we samen over het smalle bospad wandelen, want het is nu zo donker dat je gemakkelijk zou kunnen struikelen. Dan komt er een vreemde gedachte bij me op. Ook al is de oorlog tussen de regering van Snow en de rebellen nog niet voorbij, Enya en ik hebben deze avond een grote overwinning behaald.

* * *

 **Dit was dan wel geen superlang hoofdstuk, maar hopelijk vonden jullie het toch interessant om te lezen. Er is deze keer wel degelijk iets bijzonders gebeurd!**

 **Maar eerst nog een paar opmerkingen bij het trouwfeest. Ook al kunnen de hoofdpersonages uit mijn verhaal hier uiteraard niet bij aanwezig zijn, dit stuk uit het originele boek was te belangrijk om het gewoon weg te laten. En ik heb best wel plezier beleefd aan het schrijven ervan. Eindelijk eens iets anders dan oorlog en ellende. Dalton moest zeker een vermelding krijgen omdat hij uit district 10 komt, maar daarnaast heb ik geprobeerd om nog een heel aantal andere details uit het boek in mijn verhaal te verwerken. Ik ben benieuwd of jullie ze allemaal kunnen vinden!**

 **Toch vind ik de laatste scène uit dit hoofdstuk nog veel belangrijker. Sinds de uitzending van Kivo's propo waren Enya en Nuvie duidelijk vriendelijker geworden, maar ik weet niet goed of jullie deze ommekeer verwacht hadden. Toen ik twee jaar geleden de plot van dit verhaal begon uit te werken, was ik al van plan om Kivo een zus te geven die eerst een enorme hekel zou hebben aan Aludra maar waarbij er later toch toenadering zou komen tussen beide meisjes. Het moest zelfs één van de 'rode draden' in mijn verhaal worden. Wel vond ik het moeilijk om dit geloofwaardig te doen en ik hoop dan ook dat het me min of meer gelukt is. Jullie mening hierover (zowel het idee als de uitwerking) is zeker welkom in een review!**


	23. De invasie

HOOFDSTUK 23: DE INVASIE

"Dat zijn de laatste," zegt Morgan terwijl hij nog twee dunne schriftjes bovenop de rest van de stapel legt. "Normaal heeft Lucas hiermee alle gegevens die hij wil. En doe hem nog de groeten van mij."

"Ik zal het niet vergeten," beloof ik. Ergens was het wel te verwachten dat Morgan zoiets zou vragen. Lucas en hij zijn goede vrienden - ik heb van hen allebei les gekregen toen ik de verplegersopleiding volgde - en het is al weken geleden dat ze elkaar nog eens hebben gezien. Lucas is verantwoordelijk voor de tent vlak bij Kivo's dorp terwijl Morgan hier patiënten verzorgde. Maar over enkele dagen wordt dit noodhospitaal afgebroken. Er komen geen nieuwe gewonden meer bij en de meeste mensen zijn intussen voldoende hersteld om weer thuis te wonen. Dus wil Milo iedereen die hier nog ligt laten overbrengen naar onze tent. Lucas ging meteen akkoord op voorwaarde dat hij alvast de dossiers van zijn nieuwe patiënten zou mogen inkijken. Ik heb aangeboden die papieren zelf te gaan halen, want na het tv-nieuws van deze ochtend kreeg ik behoefte aan een stevige wandeling om mijn hoofd leeg te maken.

Snel kijk ik het stapeltje dossiers na. Op de voorkaft van elk schrift staat in grote letters de naam van de juiste patiënt genoteerd zodat er zeker geen verwarring mogelijk is. Morgan vraagt me of hij nog een snee brood moet meegeven voor onderweg, maar dat lijkt me niet echt nodig. Over een kwartier kan ik terug in het dorp van Kivo zijn als ik flink doorstap. Ik berg alle schriften netjes op in Enya's schoudertas en maak me dan klaar om te vertrekken.

De kou slaat me recht in het gezicht zodra ik het zeildoek dat de tent afsluit opzij schuif. Vorige nacht is hier de eerste sneeuw gevallen. We zijn dan ook al begin november. Gelukkig heb ik er daarstraks aan gedacht om een lange broek aan te trekken. Ik steek mijn handen in de zakken van mijn jas en loop dan in de richting van het dorpje dat vlak bij dit noodhospitaal staat. Als ik straks gewoon de rand van het Wildbos volg, kan ik onmogelijk verdwalen.

Mijn adem vormt wolkjes in de lucht en de verse sneeuw knerpt onder mijn schoenen. Gelukkig heeft het dikke wolkendek van deze ochtend intussen plaats gemaakt voor een staalblauwe hemel. Wanneer ik het bos uit wandel, blijf ik even staan. De velden en weilanden van district 10 zijn bedekt met een witte deken die schittert in de avondzon. Ik heb nog nooit eerder in mijn leven een uitgestrekt sneeuwlandschap gezien, behalve op tv dan. De straten en stoepen van het Capitool werden gewoonlijk al na een paar uur ijsvrij gemaakt. Zelfs op de wandelpaden in de parken kwamen de stadsdiensten zout strooien. Maar dit beeld van een eindeloze witte vlakte die tot aan de horizon reikt is zo mooi dat ik het niet snel zal vergeten.

Ik verschuif de zak met schriften een beetje zodat hij niet meer in mijn rug duwt en ga dan op weg naar ons dorp. Erg vriendelijk van Enya om haar schoudertas aan mij uit te lenen, want ze heeft hem vaak zelf nodig als ze in het Wildbos eetbare planten wil verzamelen. Sinds de bruiloft - nu toch alweer vijf weken geleden - gaat het veel beter tussen haar en mij. Ook Nuvie is heel wat aardiger geworden. Mijn allerbeste vriendinnen zullen ze waarschijnlijk nooit zijn, niet zoals Merope en Sirrah. Maar de haat tussen ons is verdwenen.

Enya werd zelfs niet eens boos toen ze me betrapte met het districtsaandenken van haar broer in mijn handen. Noria had gevraagd of ik de bedden wou opmaken en de leren armband die Kivo in de arena droeg, lag verstopt onder Enya's hoofdkussen. Hij viel op de vloer toen ik de lakens wegtrok. Vroeger zou Enya zoiets ongetwijfeld als een enorme inbreuk op haar privacy hebben gezien, ook al had ik het dan niet met opzet gedaan. Maar gisteren vertelde ze me hoe ze die band zelf heeft losgemaakt van Kivo's arm toen ze samen met haar ouders zijn lichaam ging groeten voordat hij begraven werd. Het leek wel alsof hij gewoon lag te slapen, zei ze. De wonde van Cato's zwaard was netjes dichtgenaaid en rond zijn ontstoken linkerhand zat een schoon wit verband gewikkeld. Pas toen ik daarstraks in mijn eentje door de velden van district 10 wandelde, besefte ik dat het Timothy is die Kivo heeft opgebaard. Dat was zijn taak als dokter binnen het Hongerspelenteam voordat hij besloot om rebel te worden. Toen hij het gruwelijk verminkte lichaam van Cato weer toonbaar moest maken, had hij er genoeg van. Of zou hij eerder aan het twijfelen zijn geslagen? Misschien wel. Waarom doe je anders zoveel moeite om de hand te verzorgen van iemand die al dood is?

Mijn oog valt op iets blauws aan de voet van een groepje bomen waar de sneeuw minder dik ligt. Ik ga er naartoe om wat beter te kunnen kijken en hurk dan voorzichtig neer terwijl de herinneringen terugkomen. Dit is winterkruid, het plantje dat ontstond uit een spontane kruising tussen genetisch gemanipuleerde sierbloemen met een wilde soort. In de arena heb ik een bosje bij Kivo's merksteen gelegd. De meeste knoppen zijn nog niet open - eigenlijk is het nog wat te vroeg in het seizoen - maar vlak voor mijn voeten bloeien toch al de eerste paar bloemetjes. Over enkele weken zal deze plek wel helemaal lichtblauw kleuren.

Vijf dagen geleden heb ik het graf van Kivo zelf gezien, toen Vale en Iris een bijeenkomst van Fagetri organiseerden. Zij leiden hier immers de plaatselijke afdeling van die illegale vereniging voor families van dode tributen. Vorige week kwam hun groep voor het eerst sinds het einde van de oorlog in 10 weer samen. Doran en ik mochten erbij zijn, want Vale had alleen mensen uitgenodigd waarvan hij wist dat ze onze aanwezigheid zouden aanvaarden. We hebben ruim twee uur met elkaar gepraat en geluisterd naar de verhalen van anderen. Daarna zijn we samen naar het tributenkerkhof van district 10 gegaan. Kivo lag op de laatste rij, naast Mira Wilson en Tim Lewis. Maar wat me die dag het meest is bijgebleven, was de reactie van Doran. Hij bleef minutenlang in zijn eentje staan voor de grafzerk van het meisje uit de vierenzestigste Hongerspelen en zei geen woord. Pas na lang aandringen durfde hij te vertellen wat hem dwarszat. Er deed dat jaar een hele mooie jongen mee, bijna nog knapper dan Finnick. En minstens even populair in het Capitool. Zulke tributen trekken altijd heel veel sponsors. Doran - toen nog met vast werk en een eigen flat - betaalde voor het simpele keukenmes waarmee die jongen het meisje uit district 10 vermoordde. Maar de Spelen heeft hij niet gewonnen. Drie dagen later kreeg de Beroepstroep hem alsnog te pakken. Op de terugweg naar het dorp van Kivo zei ik tegen Doran dat het eigenlijk niet echt _zijn_ schuld was omdat vroeg of laat iemand anders dat mes wel had gekocht. Iedereen wil de knapste tributen steunen. Maar we weten allebei dat Doran er altijd aan zal blijven denken.

Ik staar naar de blauwe bloemetjes totdat ik merk dat ik zit te rillen van de kou. De schemering is al ingevallen en vannacht zal het ongetwijfeld weer stevig vriezen. Als ik nu niet opschiet, moet ik nog in het donker naar huis. Geen aantrekkelijk vooruitzicht met dit weer. Zeker als je bedenkt dat ik vergeten ben om een fakkel of zaklamp mee te nemen. Dus sta ik op en blijf ik zonder pauze doorstappen totdat ik weer in ons eigen dorp ben.

De zon is al bijna onder wanneer ik bij de eerste huizen kom. Andrew en Noria wachten waarschijnlijk met het avondeten, maar eerst ga ik nog snel richting ziekenhuistent om de dossiers af te geven. Lucas is net bezig met het berekenen van een hoeveelheid medicatie die in de juiste dosis toegediend moet worden. Zonder van zijn blad met cijfertjes op te kijken vraagt hij me om alle schriften gewoon naar de kast te brengen waar we ook ons poetsgerief bewaren. Ik schuif een doos waspoeder opzij en leg het stapeltje dossiers naast de flessen met vloeibare allesreiniger. Ook die spullen komen uit district 6. Tijdens de nacht van de treinroof hebben de rebellen daar een paar loodsen met zeep en schoonmaakmiddelen geplunderd als afleidingsmanoeuvre. Hygiëne is belangrijk in een ziekenhuis, dus later werd de buit over zo veel mogelijk noodhospitalen verdeeld. Ik knik nog even naar Nuvie die bezig is met haar werkshift en ga dan naar het huisje van de familie Morrison.

Wanneer ik de voordeur openduw, ruik ik meteen de geur van verse kastanjepuree. Blijkbaar ben ik net op tijd thuis. Andrew is de tafel aan het dekken. Dit is al de derde avond op rij dat we hetzelfde eten, want tijdens de maand oktober hebben we een heleboel kastanjes verzameld. De mensen uit de dorpen in het oosten van district 10 doen dat elk jaar. Zelf ben ik vier keer samen met Enya naar het Wildbos geweest en gewoonlijk zat onze mand na twee uur al vol. Het verbaast me niet echt dat de eerste helft van november in district 10 bekend staat als een periode waarin je eigenlijk alleen maar kastanjes op je bord krijgt. Vroeger hebben ze hier vaak genoeg honger geleden. En ook nu nog blijft het een taboe om voedsel te verspillen. Noria heeft me al lachend voorspeld dat ik binnenkort ongetwijfeld geen kastanjepuree meer kan zien. Iets waar ze vast wel gelijk in zal hebben, hoewel ik niet van plan ben om dat ooit luidop te zeggen.

Ik ga naast Doran aan tafel zitten en houd mijn bord omhoog zodat Andrew een pollepel puree kan uitscheppen zonder te knoeien. Nu de winter voor de deur staat, ligt de bouw van de nieuwe riolering voorlopig stil. Bij vriestemperaturen wordt de grond te hard om er met gewone schoppen in te kunnen graven. Daarom is Doran weer hier komen wonen. Gelukkig zijn de werken intussen goed opgeschoten en hoeven we dus niet echt bang te zijn voor de uitbraak van cholera of andere ziektes.

 _Ze zouden beter een paar zakken kastanjes aan district 13 geven_ , denk ik even wanneer ik mijn eerste hap neem. Toen ik daarstraks vertrok naar het andere dorp ben ik toevallig Nathan tegengekomen en hij wist me te vertellen dat Milo binnenkort een nieuwe lading rundvlees wil laten leveren. Dat heeft hij een week of twee geleden al eens gedaan als tegenprestatie voor de bouwmaterialen en andere goederen die wij gekregen hebben. Volgens Milo is dit de beste manier om 13 te bedanken, want de bunkerraketten van de regering hebben daar een aantal ondergrondse boerderijen in puin gelegd.

"Nathan is vandaag hier geweest," onderbreekt Andrew mijn gedachten. "Hij moest een bericht van de hoofdarts doorgeven aan Lucas en hij had ook nieuws over Alex en Roy. Ze zijn allebei geslaagd voor hun medische test, dus ze zullen met Andromeda meegaan naar het Capitool."

"Dan heeft die speciale behandeling voor Alex toch geholpen," merkt Noria op. Iedereen rond de tafel knikt instemmend, want we weten allemaal wat ze bedoelt. Na de overval in district 6 vreesde Alex dat het misschien te lang zou duren voordat de vingers van zijn linkerhand genezen waren. Toch wou hij zich absoluut nog nuttig maken als rebellensoldaat. Gelukkig hadden we in de trein ook een medicijn gevonden dat gebruikt wordt om kneuzingen en botbreuken sneller te laten herstellen. Alex liet het bij zich inspuiten en heeft toen een hele nacht niet geslapen van de pijn, want de combinatie met morfling kan ernstige bijwerkingen veroorzaken. Maar ongeveer een week later was zijn hand helemaal genezen. Ook de snee in Roys arm is allang niet meer te zien. Darvo zal uiteraard hier blijven. Zijn revalidatie is nog volop bezig, dus er is geen sprake van dat hij kan meevechten.

"Nathan zei dat Andromeda, Alex en Roy morgenochtend naar district 13 vertrekken. Daar zullen ze officieel ingedeeld worden bij een legereenheid, en dan gaat het richting Capitool."

"Morgenvroeg al?" vraagt Doran een beetje teleurgesteld. "Ik had hen graag nog eens gezien, voor het geval-" Hij verslikt zich in een lepel warme puree en hoest een paar keer totdat zijn keel weer vrij is.

"Wat zei je?" vraagt Noria.

"Laat maar," wimpelt Doran af. "Het was niet zo belangrijk."

 _Voor het geval dat ze niet meer terugkomen_ , maak ik in stilte zijn zin af. Zelfs al heeft Andromeda heel wat ervaring, een soldaat loopt altijd het risico om te sneuvelen. Dat geldt ook voor Leandro. Twee weken geleden liet Fulvia ons via de telefoon in de Winnaarswijk weten dat Leandro geselecteerd is om naar het Capitool te gaan. Mensen met plaatselijke terreinkennis kunnen ze zeker goed gebruiken.

"Ik moet even naar buiten," zeg ik terwijl ik de laatste resten kastanjepuree van mijn bord schraap. "En het kan iets langer duren, want ik heb last van mijn darmen." Dat laatste is eigenlijk niet waar. Ik zoek gewoon een excuus om een paar minuten weg te kunnen gaan. De anderen zullen nu ongetwijfeld weer over de oorlog beginnen praten en deze keer heb ik geen zin om daar naar te luisteren.

Ik duw de voordeur open tot een kier om zo weinig mogelijk koude lucht door te laten en wandel dan naar de struiken achter het huisje. Nu ik toch buiten ben, kan ik net zo goed even plassen. Gelukkig vormt de muur van ons huis een soort windscherm. Terwijl ik neerhurk, begin ik zonder het echt te willen toch te denken aan wat ik op tv heb gehoord.

Gisterenavond hebben de rebellen een nieuwsbericht uitgezonden waarin ze bevestigen dat de eerste fase van het offensief tegen het Capitool succesvol is voltooid. Alle treintunnels doorheen de bergen zijn nu in handen van het verzetsleger en de stad is dus volledig afgesloten van de buitenwereld. Bij die gevechten zijn er uiteraard geen burgerslachtoffers gevallen. Maar binnenkort zal dat veranderen.

Deze ochtend kregen we onverwachts een extra journaal, eigenlijk meer een langgerekte propo. Katniss, Finnick en Gale zijn samen met een aantal andere scherpschutters uitgekozen om het 'Sterrenteam 451' te vormen. Volgens de uitleg van Plutarch worden ze het gezicht van de invasie. Niemand van ons was dan ook echt verbaasd dat Boggs hun commandant is. Over een paar dagen vertrekken ook zij naar het Capitool. Vlak na die nieuwsflash heb ik aan Lucas gevraagd of ik vandaag de dossiers van onze nieuwe patiënten mocht gaan halen. De oorlog in mijn geboortestad komt nu echt dichtbij. Juist daarom had ik ineens het gevoel dat ik gewoon een paar uur weg moest om even helemaal alleen te kunnen zijn.

 _Waarom wou je dan lid worden van de rebellen?_ vraag ik mezelf in gedachten nog eens. Omdat het voor mij op dat moment de enige keuze was. En zelfs zonder mijn spionagewerk zou district 13 een opstand tegen het Capitool begonnen zijn. Er is geen enkele manier waarop ik dat had kunnen veranderen, dus het heeft weinig zin om er nu over te blijven doorpiekeren. Ik kan toch niet meer terug. Zowel letterlijk als figuurlijk. Het is beter om nu aan iets anders te denken. Ik trek mijn broek omhoog, kom overeind en ga weer naar het huisje van de familie Morrison.

Wanneer ik de voordeur openduw, zijn Kivo's ouders met de afwas bezig. Andrew droogt het bestek af en Noria gebruikt een ijzeren sponsje om de bodem van onze kookpot schoon te wrijven. Gelukkig lijkt het gesprek nu niet meer over de verovering van het Capitool te gaan. Maar al na een paar woorden hoor ik dat ze over PZC aan het praten zijn. Die terreurgroep is nog steeds actief en heeft intussen al zestien moorden gepleegd. Zeven jongens en negen meisjes. Tot nu toe zijn de daders er telkens in geslaagd om te ontsnappen, want de vredebewakers hebben te veel werk met het voorbereiden van de invasie. Gelukkig weet ik dat Merope en Sirrah in principe veilig zijn omdat Panem Zonder Capitool enkel kinderen van rijke ouders kiest. En nu ik weg ben, kunnen ze ook niet per ongeluk samen met mij gedood worden. Maar toch heb ik hier een heel slecht gevoel bij. Iets zegt me dat de echte wraak van die terroristen eigenlijk nog moet komen.

Na de afwas vraagt Noria me om de emmer spoelwater buiten leeg te maken. Er is natuurlijk geen riolering in dit dorp, maar de meeste mensen hier gebruiken vrijwel nooit chemische vaatwasmiddelen. Ik kan het water dus gewoon over de grond uitgieten. Behalve wat etensresten zit er toch geen vuil in. Wanneer ik weer naar binnen ga, zie ik dat iedereen zich klaarmaakt om in bed te kruipen. Ik poets nog snel mijn tanden en klim dan samen met Enya naar de hooizolder. Kaarsen hebben we deze keer niet nodig, want het licht van de maan door het raampje is voldoende. Met dat heldere weer zal het zeker weer een koude nacht worden. Gelukkig heeft Noria ons vorige week extra dekens gegeven. _Die sneeuw zal nog wel even blijven liggen_ , denk ik voordat ik in slaap val.

* * *

De volgende ochtend wandel ik na het ontbijt meteen richting ziekenhuistent om te vragen wanneer ik dienst heb. Lucas heeft me voor deze namiddag ingeroosterd. Ik loop wat rond in het dorp en besluit dan om bij Vale en Iris naar de laatste nieuwsberichten te gaan luisteren. Ook al ben ik nog steeds bang voor wat er misschien in het Capitool zal gebeuren, ik kan moeilijk blijven doen alsof er niets aan de hand is.

Nuvie en haar ouders zitten samen met Vale voor het scherm wanneer ik de woonkamer binnen kom. Blijkbaar hebben de rebellen net het televisiekanaal overgenomen. Ze tonen eerst live het gebied vlak buiten district 12 waar nu een militair transportcentrum opgericht is en herhalen dan een paar andere propagandaspotjes. Katniss en Johanna op de schietbaan in district 13. Peeta die deelneemt aan een hardlooptraining. Eerst waren we allemaal verbaasd over zulke beelden , want het kan niet dat hij nu al volledig hersteld is van zijn kaping. Maar president Coin heeft intussen zelf verklaard dat zijn toestand stabiel genoeg is om hem naar het front te sturen als hij ook slaagt voor de fysieke proeven. Misschien wil ze vooral bewijzen dat Peeta - die na zijn interviews met Caesar Flickerman door sommige mensen een verrader genoemd werd - wel degelijk aan de kant van de rebellen staat. Want voorlopig is hij nog steeds niet bij een officiële legereenheid ingedeeld.

Daarna wordt de uitzending weer overgenomen door de technici van het Capitool. We krijgen een extra ochtendjournaal te zien, waarin een hoge officier uit het vredebewakersleger meer uitleg geeft bij alle maatregelen die nu genomen worden om de stad te verdedigen. Na het einde van de Kwartskwelling werden er heel wat nieuwe pods gebouwd. Zowel bovengronds als in het tunnelnetwerk. Zelfs op de spoorlijnen voor goederenverkeer zijn nu een aantal valstrikken geïnstalleerd, hoewel dat vroeger niet het geval was. Men wil absoluut vermijden dat de rebellen langs daar soldaten vervoeren. De officier in de tv-studio benadrukt nogmaals dat de pods enkel ingeschakeld zullen worden wanneer alle gewone burgers al vertrokken zijn. Elke inwoner van het Capitool heeft intussen duidelijke richtlijnen over het algemene evacuatieplan ontvangen. Zodra de situatie in een bepaalde woonwijk te gevaarlijk wordt, moeten de mensen onmiddellijk hun appartementen verlaten en naar de hen toegewezen zone binnen de Ringweg gaan. Ze mogen alleen het hoogstnoodzakelijke meenemen. Gelukkig wonen mijn ouders diep genoeg in het Centrum om voorlopig veilig te zijn, ook al werden ze dan door mijn schuld naar het gelijkvloers van ons flatgebouw verbannen. Maar ik maak me wel ernstig zorgen over de klanten van de Garage. Voor daklozen is het Centrum altijd verboden terrein geweest. Toch denkt Doran dat Rana, Lucius en de anderen zich waarschijnlijk wel zullen redden. Als zwervers hebben zij veel meer ervaring met overleven op straat dan eender wie in het Capitool. Elke dakloze kent wel een paar veilige schuilplaatsen. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de kelder van een leegstaand gebouw of de oude ventilatieschacht waar Doran en Leandro sliepen. En mochten Dennis, Alcyone of Talitha echt in de problemen geraken, dan kunnen zij ongetwijfeld op de hulp van onze vrienden rekenen.

Na het einde van het journaal zet Vale de tv weer uit. Hij trekt samen met Nuvies vader het Wildbos in om hout te hakken. Met dit winterse weer is het zeker nodig dat iedereen zijn kachel kan blijven stoken. Eigenlijk moet ik nog altijd wennen aan die typische rooklucht, want in het Capitool hadden we andere manieren om gebouwen te verwarmen. Maar gelukkig is er intussen wat wind opgestoken. De geur van verbrand hout zal nu niet lang in ons dorp blijven hangen.

Ik vraag aan Iris of ze iets voor mij te doen heeft. Mijn shift in de tent begint straks pas en de laatste tijd heb ik er een hekel aan om stil te blijven zitten. Dan begin ik altijd weer te piekeren. Over mam en pap, deze oorlog, de verovering van het Capitool. Op televisie mogen ze dan wel beweren dat iedereen naar het gebied binnen de Ringweg geëvacueerd kan worden, we weten allemaal dat de rebellen zullen doorgaan totdat ook het Centrum van hen is. De gevechten eindigen pas als ze president Snow zelf te pakken krijgen. Dood of levend. Hoe groot - of beter gezegd klein - is de kans dat ik mijn ouders en vriendinnen ooit nog terugzie? Zijn ze over een paar weken eigenlijk nog wel in leven? Het zijn vragen waar ik mee blijf rondlopen omdat niemand er echt een sluitend antwoord op weet. Ook niet na drie dagen, wanneer de rebellen aan de volgende fase van hun aanvalsplan beginnen.

Het is nog vroeg in de ochtend als iedereen zich bij Vale en Iris voor de tv verzamelt omdat de regering een belangrijk noodjournaal uitzendt. De rebellen hebben nog geen half uur geleden de strijd om het Capitool geopend door een groot aantal soldaten via één van de bergtunnels naar binnen te sturen. Op dit moment wordt er in de buurt rond Treinstation Oost - de plek waar veel tributen aankwamen - hevig gevochten. Blijkbaar wil district 13 deze wijk als eerste doelwit kiezen. Zelfs de vredebewakers hebben zich laten verrassen, want tot gisterenavond dachten ze dat de vijand langs het noorden zou aanvallen. Nu doen ze er alles aan om het rebellenleger terug te dringen en de bewoners van de huizenblokken naast het station zo snel mogelijk te evacueren.

Op tv laten ze beelden van de chaos zien. Tientallen mensen haasten zich te voet over straat terwijl ze koffers en boodschappentassen vol kleren met zich meeslepen. Ze worden gedekt door een peloton gewapende regeringssoldaten. In de verte zien we de zwarte rookpluimen van een gebouw dat in brand staat. Volgens de nieuwslezer zijn er al verschillende burgerdoden gevallen. Wanneer ik dat hoor, draai ik me om en ga ik de kamer uit. Niemand komt me achterna.

Ik verdwijn in het Wildbos en keer pas rond het middaguur terug naar het dorp omdat de anderen zeker ongerust zullen zijn als ik nog langer wegblijf. In het weiland naast de eerste huisjes staat een huifkar met twee stevige trekpaarden ervoor. Vale en Lucas helpen net een aantal mensen met uitstappen. Dat is waar ook, vandaag zouden de laatste patiënten van Morgans hospitaal naar hier worden gebracht. Ik volg de groep tot bij onze eigen ziekenhuistent en zorg er samen met Enya voor dat iedereen een bed met verse lakens en een middagmaaltijd krijgt. Daarna vraagt Lucas ons of we kunnen dweilen. Anders zullen de resten sneeuw aan de schoenen van onze nieuwe patiënten zeker smelten en water achterlaten op het plastieken grondzeil van de tent. Wanneer we onze emmers en aftrekkers weer hebben weggezet, vraagt Enya of ze samen met Nuvie en mij een paar dagen naar de hoofdstad van district 10 mag gaan.

Ik wist het nog niet omdat we elkaar vroeger zo veel mogelijk uit de weg gingen, maar Enya en Nuvie hebben destijds vriendschap gesloten met een meisje dat ook als verpleegster in het schoolgebouw werkte. Ze zouden haar graag terugzien nu de oorlog hier afgelopen is en het verzamelseizoen voor eetbare planten erop zit. Lucas gaat eerst Doran, Andrew en de ouders van Nuvie halen om te overleggen. Gelukkig raken ze het er al snel over eens dat we vandaag nog kunnen vertrekken. Bij onze pas aangekomen patiënten zit niemand die echt ernstig gewond is, dus Lucas heeft aan één verpleger voorlopig wel genoeg. Doran biedt zelfs aan om zowel de ochtend- als de avondshiften te doen tot we terug zijn. _Natuurlijk vindt hij dat niet erg,_ denk ik bij mezelf wanneer we met zijn drieën aan boord van de huifkar klimmen. _Dan heeft hij een excuus om de hele dag in de tent te blijven en hoeft hij geen televisie te kijken._ Want ook hij heeft het er moeilijk mee dat onze geboortestad nu een oorlogszone wordt. Net als ik.

Enya en Nuvie beginnen een druk gesprek met de voerman terwijl ik helemaal achterin de wagen ga zitten. Blijkbaar kunnen we deze keer niet de normale route naar de stad volgen. Nu alle wegen ondergesneeuwd zijn, zouden we nooit aankomen voordat de avond valt. Een probleem dat ze hier elke winter kennen. Maar de inwoners van dit district hebben al lang geleden een oplossing gevonden. We rijden nu naar een grote houten schuur die ongeveer halverwege de stad en het Wildbos ligt, en waar reizigers bij slecht weer de nacht kunnen doorbrengen. Eerst vraag ik me af of dat niet erg koud zal zijn. Het vriest nu al en straks zal de temperatuur zeker nog verder dalen. Gelukkig hoor ik de voerman zeggen dat er in zo'n slaapschuur altijd genoeg dekens klaarliggen. Zelf hou ik me buiten het gesprek, want vandaag ben ik eigenlijk helemaal niet in de stemming om veel te praten. In plaats daarvan blijf ik de hele tijd door het open achtereind van de kar naar de witte velden staren.

De schemering is al ingevallen wanneer we de schuur bereiken. Binnen staat één andere huifkar en tegen de rechtermuur zie ik een stapel dekens. We kiezen alle vier een dik exemplaar uit en kruipen dan weer in onze kar. Deze stal heeft geen aparte hooizolder. Alle reizigers moeten gewoon de nacht in hun eigen laadbak doorbrengen. Ik doe nauwelijks een oog dicht, hoewel de rest van mijn gezelschap rustig ligt te slapen. Komt het omdat dit naar capitoolnormen wel een heel primitief logement is? Zelfs de strobrits op Kivo's bed voelt stukken zachter dan de bodem van onze kar. En ook al stinkt mijn deken niet, ik vraag me af hoe veel mensen hem gebruikt hebben sinds hij voor de laatste keer gewassen werd. Of is het de angst voor wat er nu in het Capitool gebeurt die me wakker houdt? Gelukkig is iedereen de volgende ochtend vroeg op en zegt de voerman dat we net zo goed direct naar de stad kunnen rijden.

Wanneer we uitstappen bij de kalkoenkwekerij die nog steeds als hospitaal dient, gaan Nuvie en Enya op zoek naar het meisje waarmee ze bevriend waren geraakt. Helaas blijkt ze avonddienst te hebben en zal ze dus pas straks komen. Zelf kijk ik rond totdat ik Shaula gevonden heb. Dankzij het nieuws dat Nathan soms meebrengt, weet ik dat ze hier nog steeds werkt als kokkin en schoonmaakster. Even later stel ik haar voor aan Enya en Nuvie. Dit is de eerste keer dat ze elkaar ontmoeten, want Shaula is na onze terugkeer uit district 6 altijd in de stad gebleven. De rebellendokters waren erg blij met haar extra hulp toen deze zaal nog vol zwaargewonde patiënten lag. Shaula heeft zelfs af en toe een verband vervangen. Maar een echte verpleegster zal ze nooit worden. Ze kan nog steeds geen injectienaalden zien.

Met zijn vieren praten we wat over de gang van zaken in dit ziekenhuis en over de revalidatie van Darvo. Nu ik een paar dagen weg ben uit het dorp, zal Doran hem begeleiden bij de oefeningen voor zijn arm. Al snel merk ik dat Shaula tijdens ons gesprek met geen woord rept over de treinroof. Ongetwijfeld wil ze liever niet herinnerd worden aan wat die vredebewaker met haar probeerde te doen. Gelukkig zijn ook Nuvie en Enya tactisch genoeg om daar nu geen vragen over te stellen.

Rond het middaguur zegt Shaula dat het tijd is om weer aan het werk te gaan. Ze schept drie bekers warme soep uit die ze zelf heeft klaargemaakt en brengt ons naar een houten bankje op het grasveld achter de kwekerij. Dan verdwijnt ze zelf weer naar binnen. Terwijl ik naast Enya en Nuvie mijn soep zit op te drinken, spreek ik eindelijk luidop de gedachte uit die me al sinds ons vertrek uit het dorp bezig houdt.

"Enya, waarom heb jij aan Lucas gevraagd of ik mee naar de stad mocht? Ik verwachtte eigenlijk dat jullie liever gewoon met twee zouden gaan."

"Mijn moeder zei eergisteren dat jij wel wat afleiding kon gebruiken wanneer de rebellen het Capitool echt zouden aanvallen," antwoordt Enya. "Ik maak me niet echt druk over alle rijke mensen die daar wonen. Ze hebben lang genoeg van ons geprofiteerd. Maar toen probeerde ik me voor te stellen hoe het zou zijn moesten wij uit ons huis gezet worden door soldaten die op elkaar beginnen te schieten. En ineens snapte ik dat ik zoiets helemaal geen leuk idee vond. Dus dachten we dat jij misschien best met ons mee kon gaan."

Daar word ik wel even stil van. Ik twijfel er niet aan dat Enya nu haar eerlijke mening geeft. Kwam ze zelf op het idee om me uit te nodigen, of heeft ze aan Noria beloofd om dat te doen? Het maakt weinig verschil. Niet eens zo heel lang geleden zou zoiets nooit gebeurd zijn. En ook al zit Nuvie nog steeds zwijgend haar soep op te drinken, ik weet dat zij en Enya over dit soort dingen gewoonlijk hetzelfde denken. In ieder geval hebben ze het bij het rechte eind. Hier hoef ik niet aldoor te luisteren naar mensen die het laatste journaal hebben gezien.

We blijven nog enkele dagen in de stad. Shaula en Milo - die even langskomt om iets te bespreken met de hoofdarts - regelen voor ons een plek in de slaapzaal van de verplegers. Uit nieuwsgierigheid neem ik samen met Enya en Nuvie een kijkje bij de nieuwe riolering die nu half klaar is. Daarna gaan zij op bezoek bij hun vriendin thuis terwijl ik nog eens aanklop bij de mensen waar Doran en ik bleven slapen toen de Defensieberg verwoest werd. Ook al proberen Enya, Nuvie en ik niet te vaak tv te kijken, toch krijgen we regelmatig verhalen te horen over het offensief van de rebellen. Op de eerste dag hebben ze meteen tien huizenblokken naast Treinstation Oost ingenomen. Nu doet het verzetsleger er alles aan om te vermijden dat de vredebewakers die wijk opnieuw heroveren. Blijkbaar willen ze van dit gebied hun basiskamp maken voordat ze verder het Capitool in gaan. Wanneer district 13 hovercrafts stuurt om verkenningsvluchten uit te voeren, slaagt de luchtafweer van de regering erin om een groot deel van de vloot te vernietigen. Vier toestellen storten te pletter op een dichtbevolkte woonwijk die nog niet geëvacueerd is. Een ramp die het leven kost aan meer dan tweehonderd mensen. Die avond schrob ik samen met Shaula de vloeren van de patiëntenzaal en keuken schoon tot ze blinken als spiegels. Ik ben doodmoe wanneer we eindelijk klaar zijn met dat zware karwei, maar toch krijg ik 's nachts een vreselijke droom over mijn vriendinnen die in de chaos van een vuurgevecht worden neergeschoten. Gelukkig besluit president Coin daarna dat de hovercrafts van district 13 voorlopig niet meer opstijgen. Deze oorlog zal zo veel mogelijk op de grond uitgevochten worden.

Wanneer Enya, Nuvie en ik zeven dagen na ons vertrek terugkeren in het dorp van Kivo's ouders, zien we live op televisie hoe het hoofd van het vredebewakersleger toegeeft dat zijn soldaten de strijd om de buurt rond Treinstation Oost verloren hebben. In de praktijk staat dat gebied nu al een week onder controle van het rebellenleger. De vredebewakers zullen zich terugtrekken om zich dieper in de stad opnieuw te groeperen. Alle tussenliggende wijken worden ontruimd en na het vertrek van de bewoners zal men de pods activeren. Daarna zendt district 13 een propo uit waarin ze beelden van het Capitool tonen. De rebellensoldaten verblijven in een tentenkamp naast het station omdat veel gebouwen tijdens de gevechten zwaar beschadigd zijn geraakt en nu op instorten staan. Bovendien kunnen er zelfs in een gewoon appartementsblok boobytraps verborgen zitten. De mensen in Kivo's dorp zijn blij met deze eerste grote overwinning, maar Doran en ik houden er heel gemengde gevoelens aan over. We weten wat ons te wachten staat als het rebellenleger deze oorlog niet wint. Dan zal Snow alle spionnen zonder pardon ter dood veroordelen. Maar tegelijk vinden Doran en ik het vreselijk om te moeten toekijken hoe het Capitool in een slagveld verandert.

"Eén ding snap ik niet goed," merkt Enya op wanneer we bij Kivo's ouders thuis ons avondmaal van schapenvlees en geroosterde kastanjes eten. "Er zijn mensen gestorven omdat ze nog koffers zaten in te pakken terwijl het leger vlak bij hun straat al aan het vechten was. Konden ze dan niet gewoon wat sneller vluchten?"

"Ze waren bang dat hun bezittingen in handen van de rebellen zouden vallen," antwoordt Doran. "Voor jullie kan het misschien wat raar klinken, maar veel capitoolinwoners zijn nogal gehecht aan hun persoonlijke spullen. De meeste mensen willen die absoluut niet kwijt geraken."

"Daarom heeft Doran mij na de Kwartswelling ontvoerd in plaats van te zeggen dat ik met hem moest meegaan," leg ik uit. "Hij dacht dat ik eerst extra kleren zou willen verzamelen. Daar was toen helemaal geen tijd voor, want het arrestatieteam was al onderweg. Dus vond hij het beter om me ter plekke te verdoven waardoor ik niet de kans kreeg om hem tegen te spreken."

"En je rugzak dan?" vraagt Enya.

"Die had ik op voorhand al klaarliggen, speciaal voor noodgevallen. Maar ik betwijfel of iedereen in het Capitool zoiets gedaan heeft."

"Als je vijfenzeventig jaar lang veilig bent geweest, dan weet je niet goed wat het echt betekent om elk moment aangevallen te kunnen worden," gaat Doran verder. "Of je denkt er liever zo weinig mogelijk over na uit schrik voor wat je te wachten staat."

De rest van de maaltijd verloopt in een drukkende stilte en ik ben opgelucht wanneer Vale komt zeggen dat er vanavond geen nieuwe nooduitzendingen zijn aangekondigd. Pas de volgende ochtend krijgen we meer informatie. Katniss is samen met de rest van Sterrenteam 451 gearriveerd in het Capitool. Finnick en Gale zijn er ook bij. Peeta niet.

De drie dagen daarna zit ik urenlang in onze ziekenhuistent om de dossiers van alle nieuwe patiënten te bestuderen en met iedereen apart te praten zodat we elkaar wat beter leren kennen. Ik neem ook Dorans shiften over als tegenprestatie voor de week dat ik er niet was. Lucas heeft natuurlijk allang begrepen waarom ik opeens zo ijverig ben. Maar gelukkig maakt hij geen bezwaren. Hij vertrouwt me dus nog, hoewel ik bijna de operatie van Darvo verpest had. 's Avonds verplicht ik mezelf om toch naar de belangrijkste journaals en propo's te kijken. Voorlopig zijn de rebellen nog niet massaal verder het Capitool in getrokken. Ze willen eerst hun troepen reorganiseren en zo veel mogelijk valstrikken uitschakelen in het gebied dat tussen hen en de vredebewakers ligt. Regelmatig wagen kleine groepjes soldaten zich met de grootste voorzichtigheid in de geëvacueerde straten. Ook Sterrenteam 451 neemt deel aan die patrouilles. Meestal laten ze wel een paar pods afgaan - waarbij iedereen op veilige afstand blijft - maar ze schieten ook vaak op doelwitten die achteraf geen gevaar blijken te vormen. Ofwel zijn de gegevens die Plutarch na zijn vlucht uit het Capitool had meegenomen intussen sterk verouderd, ofwel doen ze het met opzet om de regering te misleiden. Ik hoop het laatste. Elke onschadelijk gemaakte pod betekent minder slachtoffers. Zowel onder soldaten als onder burgers.

Hoe dan ook richten de rebellen een behoorlijke ravage aan. In de buurt rondom het station staat geen enkel gebouw waarvan de ruiten nog heel zijn en op sommige plekken liggen zelfs hele bergen versplinterd glas. Af en toe laten ze zien hoe iemand uit Team 451 de opdracht krijgt om een belangrijk doelwit te elimineren. We krijgen een uitgebreid verslag over de twee zussen van het team die samen de strijd aangaan met een groepje vredebewakers dat zich ergens hoog in een appartementsgebouw verschanst heeft. Het duurt niet lang voor het bericht komt dat ze allemaal uitgeschakeld zijn, wat betekent dat de rebellen nu veilig door deze straat kunnen passeren. Het is wel duidelijk dat het leger van district 13 over prima scherpschutters beschikt. Later die dag raakt onderbevelhebber Jackson op ruim honderd meter afstand een gevaarlijke valstrik die een regen van bijtend zuur laat neerkomen. De straatstenen worden helemaal weggevreten, maar dankzij Jacksons nauwkeurige schot vallen er geen gewonden. Katniss, Finnick en Gale krijgen we amper te zien. Misschien zijn ze gewoon meegegaan voor de camera's.

Vier dagen na de aankomst van Sterrenteam 451 valt het eerste slachtoffer binnen hun groep. Eén van de twee zussen wordt in het hoofd geraakt wanneer ze een pod activeert die tientallen metalen pijltjes laat rondvliegen. De door Boggs opgeroepen rebellendokters komen te laat om nog iets te kunnen doen. Enkele uren later zegt Plutarch live op tv dat president Coin van plan is om Peeta als vervanger te sturen.

Eerst zijn we allemaal een beetje verbaasd. We weten intussen hoe erg hij eraan toe was toen de rebellen hem in het Capitool gingen halen en echt veel militaire training heeft hij niet gevolgd. Maar als president Coin zijn komst naar het front zelf goedkeurt, dan kan dat maar één ding betekenen. Hij is voldoende hersteld om tegen het leger van Snow te vechten. Wanneer ik de volgende avond aan mijn shift in onze ziekenhuistent begin, hoor ik drie patiënten tegen elkaar zeggen dat ze eigenlijk blij zijn om hem naast Katniss in Sterrenteam 451 te zien. Zij hebben bijna anderhalf jaar geleden deze revolutie gestart tijdens de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen. _Misschien kunnen ze nu ook samen een einde maken aan de oorlog voordat het hele Capitool in puin ligt_ , denk ik bij mezelf.

Na mijn dienst keer ik in mijn eentje terug naar het dorp. De zon is allang onder, maar bij Iris en Vale brandt er nog licht. IK besluit nog snel even bij hen langs te gaan voor ik in bed kruip. Wanneer Vale me binnen laat, zie ik dat Doran er ook is om naar het laatavondjournaal van de capitoolregering te kijken. PZC heeft alweer iemand vermoord. Deze keer is het slachtoffer de zestien jaar oude dochter van een rijke zakenman. Ze ging vandaag samen met haar ouders en een lijfwacht op bezoek bij haar nichtje dat in één van de buitenwijken woont. Helaas moest net die buurt rond het middaguur onverwachts geëvacueerd worden omdat de rebellen plots aanvielen. Panem Zonder Capitool heeft van de chaos gebruik gemaakt om toe te slaan. Ze geraakten elkaar kwijt in de mensenmassa en pas een twintigtal minuten geleden werden de lijken van het meisje en haar bewaker teruggevonden. Allebei gedood met een kogel in het hart. Die paar extra geweerschoten vielen natuurlijk niet op toen de rebellen en het regeringsleger met elkaar aan het vechten waren. Maar het briefje dat is achtergelaten bewijst wie de daders zijn.

"Hun hoeveelste moord is dit al?" vraagt Iris geërgerd.

"De zeventiende," zucht Doran. "Het loopt daar helemaal uit de hand. En dat er nu veel mensen uit hun appartement gezet worden, werkt natuurlijk in hun voordeel. De vredebewakers kunnen niet tegelijk de stad verdedigen en alle burgers beschermen. Ik vrees echt dat PZC aan vierentwintig dode kinderen zal geraken als dit nog langer blijft doorgaan."

"Met wat geluk wint district 13 op tijd de oorlog," onderbreek ik hem. "Wanneer de regering van Snow verslagen is, hebben ze hun wraak eigenlijk gekregen en hoeven ze dus niemand meer te vermoorden."

"Dat hoop ik maar," antwoordt Doran somber. "Misschien denken die terroristen er anders over."

* * *

 **Dit was opnieuw een beetje een overgangshoofdstuk, maar ik vond dit deel van het verhaal toch te belangrijk om het zomaar over te slaan. Eén van de eerste dingen die ik wist toen ik aan het schrijven van 'De prijs van de vrijheid' begon, was dat Aludra en Doran zeker moeite zouden hebben met het feit dat hun eigen stad tot puin wordt geschoten. In het originele boek lagen Katniss en de andere hoofdpersonages daar niet wakker van omdat ze (bijna) allemaal districtsinwoners zijn en het Capitool dus voor hen gewoon de stad van de vijand is. Maar mijn fanfictie zou heel erg ongeloofwaardig zijn moest Aludra er zelf geen moeite mee hebben, ook al heeft ze dan een hekel aan de regering van Snow. Vinden jullie dat ik dit idee goed heb weergegeven?**

 **Het detail over het leveren van rundvlees en de schade aan de boerderijen van district 13 heb ik eigenlijk gewoon uit het originele boek gehaald. In hoofdstuk 11 staat geschreven dat de bommen van het Capitool een pluimveeboerderij geraakt hebben (ik heb het altijd jammer gevonden dat al die kippen dus dood waren) en in hoofdstuk 17 wordt de levering van rundvlees vermeld. Ook de behandeling van Alex' vingers zullen jullie waarschijnlijk wel herkennen. Katniss heeft hetzelfde medicijn gekregen voor haar ribben.**

 **Tot slot nog even een opmerking over het weer in dit hoofdstuk. Ik hoor jullie al vragen, een sneeuwtapijt begin november? Maar volgens mij kan dit in district 10 wel. Het klimaat van Noord-Amerika is nu al kouder dan het onze, en na alle natuurrampen die voorafgingen aan het ontstaan van het land Panem (zie 'De Hongerspelen') zal sneeuw in die tijd van het jaar misschien wel heel normaal zijn.**

 **Ook PZC is hier opnieuw te sprake gekomen. Hoe zal dit verder evolueren volgens jullie? Ik heb hier zelf mijn eigen ideeën over en jullie zullen deze later in het verhaal nog wel te horen krijgen. Maar toch ben ik benieuwd naar jullie mening, en ook naar wat jullie over het algemeen van dit 23** **ste** **hoofdstuk vinden. Schrijf gerust een review … deze hoeft helemaal niet lang te zijn, met enkele zinnen ben ik al meer dan tevreden ;-)**


	24. Afscheid

HOOFDSTUK 24: AFSCHEID

De sneeuw kraakt onder mijn voeten wanneer ik de deur van de kippenren openduw en naar binnen wandel. Ik ga op mijn hurken zitten en neem een handvol maïs uit het zakje dat Andrew me heeft meegegeven. Vandaag is het onze beurt om eieren te rapen en de kippen te verzorgen. Nu het zo koud is, moeten we ze zeker bijvoederen. Zelfs als er geen sneeuw lag zou de bevroren grond nog te hard zijn om in te kunnen wroeten. De kippen komen al snel naar me toe wanneer ze merken dat ik iets eetbaars bij me heb. Ik strek mijn vingers en laat hen de harde korrels uit mijn handpalm pikken. Andrew zei dat ik alles gewoon over de grond mocht uistrooien, maar ik vind dit eigenlijk leuker. In het Capitool heb ik nooit op deze manier vogels kunnen voederen.

Pas nu valt het me op hoe stil het is. Er staat geen zuchtje wind en veel zon hoeven we vandaag niet te verwachten. Het hele dorp is gehuld in een grijze ochtendnevel. Daardoor vallen de felle kleuren van de vlaggetjes aan het huis naast de kippenren nog meer op. Ik begin spontaan weer te gniffelen zodra ik die versiering zie hangen. Dat feest gisteren zal ik niet snel vergeten. Eén van de inwoners uit ons dorp werd vijftig jaar, een leeftijd die lang niet iedereen in district 10 haalt. Daarom bestaat hier de traditie om het uitgebreid te vieren. We kregen een maaltijd met vis en de jarige zorgde zelf voor een speciale verrassing. Hij had zijn baard zo bijgeknipt dat hij echt als twee druppels water op Snow leek en bracht toen een act waarin de president volledig voor schut werd gezet. Enya, Nuvie en ik rolden letterlijk over de grond van het lachen. Volgens mij heeft die man wekenlang aan zijn 'plechtige toespraak' gewerkt om elk detail goed te krijgen. Al denk ik dat hij zich vandaag of morgen wel volledig zal scheren. Want - zo zei hij zelf - met dit uiterlijk zouden zelfs de kippen bang van hem worden.

Zodra het zakje maïs leeg is, ga ik naar het houten binnenhok. Ik verzamel alle eieren - drie in totaal - en controleer of er nog genoeg vers stro in het hok ligt. Daarna haal ik het plastieken drinkbakje dat bij de rand van de kippenren staat. De inhoud is helemaal bevroren en moet dus zeker vervangen worden. Gelukkig heeft Noria daarstraks onze kachel aangemaakt om een emmer sneeuw te laten smelten, want de pomp werkt niet altijd even goed met dit koude weer. Het bakje met drinkwater staat net weer op zijn plaats wanneer Vale haastig voorbij komt gewandeld.

"De vredebewakers hebben een dringende nooduitzending aangekondigd," zegt hij in het voorbijgaan. "Kan jij me even helpen om de anderen te verwittigen?"

Ik trek snel de deur van de kippenren achter me dicht en ga dan samen met Vale langs bij elk huis in het dorp om op de voordeur te kloppen. Gelukkig waren de meeste mensen al wakker. Enkele ogenblikken later verzamelt iedereen zich voor de televisie van Vale en Iris. Heel even vraag ik me af of Panem Zonder Capitool opnieuw een onschuldige tiener heeft vermoord, zoals eergisteren nog het meisje dat samen met haar lijfwacht werd doodgeschoten. Maar dan besef ik dat zo'n nieuwsbericht meer in het gewone journaal thuishoort. Het is weinig zinvol om daarvoor alle programma's abrupt te onderbreken. Er moet iets anders aan de hand zijn.

Met tegenzin richt ik mijn ogen op het scherm. De vredebewaker die in beeld verschijnt, beveelt dat de bewoners in één van de buitenwijken van het Capitool zo snel mogelijk moeten evacueren. Nu onmiddellijk, zonder uitstel. Ze mogen zelfs geen bagage meenemen. Er zou ernstig en rechtstreeks gevaar dreigen. Iedereen wordt dus verplicht om de instructies van het leger strikt op te volgen. Meer informatie kunnen ze voorlopig nog niet geven.

Ik hou mijn adem in wanneer de vredebewaker een lijst van de te evacueren straten opnoemt. Die buurt ken ik heel goed. Er wonen geen familie of vrienden van mij, zelfs geen klasgenoten. Maar het parkeerterrein met Dennis' garagebox ligt vlakbij. Ik ben tientallen keren door deze wijk gepasseerd om stiekem naar onze bijeenkomsten te gaan. Doran - die naast mij zit - buigt zich naar me toe.

"We hoeven ons niet echt zorgen te maken, denk ik," fluistert hij in mijn oor. "Volgens Fulvia houden Dennis en Alcyone hun garageboxen nog altijd gesloten en bezoeken ze onze klanten gewoon op straat. Ze zijn vast slim genoeg om nu niet samen te komen op een plek ergens aan de rand van het Capitool. Iedereen weet dat de rebellen daar elk moment kunnen aanvallen."

De spanning in mijn buik wordt iets minder, want Doran heeft helemaal gelijk. De kans is groot dat de daklozen uit onze groep allang een schuilplaats hebben gezocht waar ze hopelijk veilig zijn terwijl de rebellen dieper het Capitool in trekken. _Zou Katniss hen vroeg of laat zelf tegenkomen?_ vraag ik me opeens af. Plutarch heeft er alles aan gedaan om het bestaan van zwervers voor haar verborgen te houden. Maar zij vecht nu samen met Team 451 in het Capitool terwijl hij nog steeds in 13 zit. Toch betwijfel ik sterk of Katniss het ooit zal ontdekken. Daarnet zijn er een heleboel mensen uit hun flat gezet, en de volgende dagen worden dat er vast nog meer. Die lopen nu allemaal over straat terwijl ze proberen om onderdak voor de nacht te vinden. Echte zwervers zullen in deze chaos niet opvallen. Een goede zaak voor de bezoekers van de Garage, maar ik moet me er bij neerleggen dat Katniss heel waarschijnlijk nooit de andere kant van het leven in het Capitool zal zien.

Na het einde van de nooduitzending zet Iris de televisie af. De meeste mensen vertrekken al snel om aan hun dagelijkse karweien in het dorp te beginnen. Doran en ik weten niet goed wat we kunnen doen, want Lucas heeft ons een dag vrij gegeven. Morgen helpen we hem bij een ingewikkelde operatie en hij wil dat we zeker goed uitgerust zijn. Maar de laatste tijd vind ik het vreselijk als ik niets om handen heb. Stilzitten betekent vooral piekeren over wat er nu in het Capitool gebeurt.

"Misschien kunnen jullie met ons meekomen," hoor ik Andrew tegen Doran zeggen. "Vandaag gaan we in het Wildbos een boom vellen voor de kachel. Ik heb al zes vrijwilligers, maar we doen dat best met zo veel mogelijk mensen."

Een half uur later vertrekken we samen met de rest van de groep, dik aangekleed tegen de kou. Andrew en Vale hebben deze dag gekozen omdat het de eerste paar uur waarschijnlijk niet meer zal sneeuwen. Eigenlijk is de voorraad brandhout in het dorp nog groot genoeg. Maar 's winters is het weer hier soms dagen aan een stuk te slecht om naar buiten te gaan. In een sneeuwstorm kan je gemakkelijk verdwalen.

We wandelen een heel eind door het bos, tot bij de open plek waar Enya en ik appels geplukt hebben. Andrew legt ons uit hoe je een goede boom kan herkennen en zoekt totdat hij een geschikt exemplaar gevonden heeft. Het omhakken is een heel karwei. We hebben enkel bijlen en handzagen. Gelukkig staat onze boom aan de rand van de open plek zodat hij in zijn geheel kan vallen. Andrew en de anderen gaan zorgvuldig te werk om er voor te zorgen dat de stam in de juiste richting doorbreekt. Wanneer de boom eindelijk tegen de vlakte ligt, beginnen we met het verwijderen van de zijtakken.

Nuvie en ik breken alle dunne twijgen in stukken die kort genoeg zijn om ze mee te dragen zonder dat je op de terugweg overal achter blijft haperen. Daarna binden we ze samen tot bundels die we straks op onze rug zullen nemen. Doran en de andere volwassenen houden zich bezig met het verder in stukken hakken van de stam. Die massieve blokken zullen we laten drogen waarna iedereen in het dorp ze mag gebruiken. De kleine takjes dienen om de kachel aan te maken. Geen splinter hout gaat verloren.

Ook al telt onze groep negen mensen, we moeten een paar keer heen en weer tussen de open plek en het dorp. Andrew heeft met opzet een grote boom uitgekozen die veel hout oplevert. Het schemert al wanneer alle blokken en takkenbundels eindelijk opgestapeld liggen onder een stevig waterdicht zeil. Ik volg Doran meteen naar het huisje van de familie Morrison, want we zijn allebei moe en hongerig na een hele dag werken in de koude buitenlucht.

De tafel is net afgeruimd wanneer Iris ons komt halen voor alweer een nieuwe nooduitzending. Eigenlijk heb ik helemaal geen zin om mee te gaan kijken, want dit bericht heeft ongetwijfeld iets te maken met de evacuatie van deze ochtend. Het kan dus nooit goed nieuws zijn. Maar hier blijven wachten tot de anderen terugkeren, lijkt me ook weinig zinvol. Het enige resultaat zou zijn dat ik een kwartier later dan de rest van het dorp te horen krijg wat er is gebeurd. Ik kan me er toch niet voor verstoppen. Dus ga ik mee.

De uitzending is net begonnen wanneer we de woonkamer van Vale en Iris binnenkomen. Volgens de commentaarstem werden deze beelden van Sterrenteam 451 gefilmd in de wijk waar iedereen vanochtend zo snel moest vluchten. Het team heeft zich in een straat met actieve pods gewaagd en hun leider - commandant Boggs - is op een landmijn gelopen.

Ik staar met grote ogen naar de televisie en het slagveld dat we daar te zien krijgen. Boggs ligt in het midden van de straat naast een grote krater in het wegdek. De explosie heeft zijn beide onderbenen afgerukt en één van de andere soldaten doet een wanhopige poging om het bloeden te stelpen. Doran en ik kijken elkaar zwijgend aan. We hebben geen woorden nodig om elkaar te begrijpen. Zelfs na onze korte opleiding tot rebellenverplegers weten we allebei dat Boggs ten dode opgeschreven is.

De meeste teamleden vormen een kring rond hun commandant terwijl ze geweren en andere wapens klaar houden. Eén persoon knielt haastig neer naast Boggs. Zelfs zonder dat haar gezicht in beeld komt weten we allemaal wie het is. Katniss is de enige soldaat aan het front die een vlecht heeft in plaats van een kort geschoren kapsel. Ik kan niet zien wat zij en Boggs aan het doen zijn, want Katniss zit met haar rug naar ons toe. Dan schreeuwt één van de anderen dat ze moeten terugtrekken. De camera draait een halve slag en richt zich op het begin van de straat. Daar komt nu een soort olie uit de grond die als een fontein de lucht in schiet, tot boven de daken van de flatgebouwen. Volgens de voice-over werd deze pod pas twee weken geleden geplaatst en is de zwarte smurrie giftig als je ze inademt. Het spul vormt nu een ondoordringbare muur die steeds dikker wordt.

De leden van Sterrenteam hebben geen andere keuze dan te vluchten. Gale schiet samen met iemand anders zo veel mogelijk straatstenen kapot zodat de overige landmijnen ontploffen terwijl Katniss haar commandant in veiligheid probeert te brengen. Peeta springt op haar toe - om te helpen denk ik - maar ze verliezen hun evenwicht en belanden allebei op de grond. Wat daarna volgt, is complete chaos. Cressida en haar cameramannen slepen Boggs verder door de straat terwijl één van de andere soldaten Peeta vastgrijpt. Nog voordat ik goed kan zien wat er gebeurt, raken Peeta's wild rondtrappende benen hem vol in de maag en rolt hij over de stoep tot in de goot. Het volgende moment schiet er een net van prikkeldraad omhoog. Katniss en Peeta zijn aan deze nieuwe valstrik ontsnapt. De derde persoon - wiens naam ik me niet herinner - zit gevangen. Zijn teamgenoten proberen hem te bevrijden, maar het is al te laat. De giftige olie rolt als een golf doorheen de straat en dwingt de anderen om de man in het net aan zijn lot over te laten. Net voordat het zwarte spul de lens van de camera bedekt, zien we nog hoe Gale Hawthorne tevergeefs een regen van kogels afvuurt op de kabels die het net omhoog houden. Uiteindelijk duikt hij nog net op tijd het appartement binnen waar ook de anderen in verdwenen zijn.

Dan schakelt de regie over naar een cameraploeg die filmt vanaf de binnenplaats achter het flatgebouw. Op het dak aan de overkant heeft zich een peloton vredebewakers verzameld. Ik grijp Dorans hand vast wanneer ik besef wat ze gaan doen, maar ook nu kan ik alleen maar toekijken. Net als die keer dat het rebellenziekenhuis van district 8 gebombardeerd werd. De vredebewakers aarzelen geen seconde. Ze gooien zeker twintig granaten naar het appartementsblok waar hun vijanden naar binnen zijn gevlucht. Na een reeks luide ontploffingen zakt het hele flatgebouw als een kaartenhuisje in elkaar.

Onderaan in beeld verschijnt de mededeling dat we vanaf nu live aan het kijken zijn. De brandweer komt met loeiende sirenes aangereden, hoewel blussen eigenlijk weinig zin heeft. Van deze brandende puinhoop zal niets meer overblijven. De verslaggeefster die bij de vredebewakers op het dak staat, legt uit hoe veel geluk we gehad hebben dat alle bewoners reeds geëvacueerd waren en benadrukt nog eens dat elke burger in het Capitool strikt de aanwijzingen van het regeringsleger moet opvolgen. Toch kan men over een geslaagde missie spreken, want Sterrenteam 451 is uitgeschakeld. Niemand zou uit deze vuurzee kunnen ontsnappen. Vandaag zijn er - naast enkele Capitoolverraders - ook een paar mensen gestorven die heel belangrijk waren voor de rebellenopstand. Boggs, Finnick, Gale, Peeta en niet te vergeten, ook de Spotgaai zelf. Katniss Everdeen.

Niemand in de woonkamer van Vale en Iris zegt een woord terwijl de beelden op tv verschillende keren herhaald worden. Zelfs wanneer we een soort compilatiefilmpje over de Spotgaai te zien krijgen, blijft het stil. We zijn veel te erg geschrokken van wat er vandaag is gebeurd. Katniss en de anderen zijn op een gewelddadige manier aan hun einde gekomen, en volgens de commentatoren in de studio van Caesar Flickerman verdienden ze niet beter. Ze hebben Panem in een burgeroorlog gestort die al zeer veel slachtoffers heeft gemaakt. Het is terecht dat ze daar nu met hun eigen leven voor betalen. Later deze avond krijgen we nog een officiële mededeling van president Snow. Met die woorden wordt het noodjournaal afgesloten.

De normale uitzending begint weer - één of ander modeprogramma - maar niemand maakt aanstalten om weg te gaan. Dit nieuws is bij ons allemaal hard aangekomen. Iets wat Vale en Iris blijkbaar ook in de gaten hebben, want ze zetten het geluid van hun tv af zodat iedereen vrij kan praten over wat we daarnet zagen. Nuvie is overstuur en kan haar tranen nauwelijks bedwingen. Katniss en Peeta hebben zo veel verschrikkelijke dingen doorstaan, zegt ze. Twee keer naar de Hongerspelen, de verwoesting van district 12, Snow die probeerde om de band tussen hen voorgoed kapot te maken. Moeten ze dan op deze manier sterven? Net nu het einde van de oorlog eindelijk in zicht lijkt?

De anderen in de woonkamer knikken begrijpend, want we zitten allemaal met dit gevoel. Ikzelf ook. Noria vraagt zich af of de regering hoopt dat Katniss' dood de moraal van het rebellenleger zal breken. Ze hebben hun overwinning daarnet dik genoeg in de verf gezet. Maar dan suggereert Iris voorzichtig dat we misschien juist het tegenovergestelde kunnen verwachten. Nu Katniss gesneuveld is, zal ze pas echt het symbool van de revolutie worden. Iedere rebel wil ongetwijfeld afmaken wat zij begonnen is.

Andrew snapt niet goed hoe het incident met het net van prikkeldraad kon gebeuren. Op de beelden - die verschillende keren herhaald zijn - leek het wel alsof Peeta zijn teamgenoot doelbewust van zich af duwde, waardoor hij op straat belandde en de pod geactiveerd werd. Maar we weten allemaal dat Peeta het nooit met opzet gedaan kan hebben. Zelfs al was hij minder goed hersteld van zijn kaping dan de dokters dachten, hij had geen enkele reden om een soldaat uit district 13 te vermoorden. Het moet een ongeluk zijn geweest, veroorzaakt door de complete chaos waarin Team 451 terecht kwam. En misschien ook wel door Peeta's beperkte legertraining. Je zou je de vraag kunnen stellen of het wel een goed idee was om iemand met weinig militaire ervaring naar het front te sturen, maar Peeta heeft twee keer de Hongerspelen overleefd. En veel districtsinwoners waren juist blij om hem aan de zijde van Katniss te zien. Wat het nog erger maakt dat ze nu allebei dood zijn.

Zelf meng ik me niet in de discussie, want ik ben nog te veel van slag om iets zinnigs te kunnen zeggen. Daarnet moest ik toekijken hoe een paar van mijn collega-spionnen stierven. Ook al hebben Doran en ik sinds onze vlucht uit het Capitool nauwelijks contact gehad met Castor, Pollux en Messalla, we hoopten allebei dat de leden van Plutarchs verzetsgroep na het einde van de oorlog weer zouden samenkomen. Je leert elkaar goed kennen als je illegaal werk doet. Ik kan nog steeds niet vatten dat we hen nu echt nooit meer zullen zien.

Maar er is nog iets anders dat mij dwarszit. De plek waar Team 451 een hele reeks pods liet afgaan, ligt precies tussen het parkeerterrein met Dennis' garagebox en het dichtstbijzijnde transferstation. Ik ben tientallen keren door die straat gewandeld om Doran en de andere daklozen te bezoeken. Op tv zeiden ze dat de zwarte golf pas twee weken geleden werd geïnstalleerd. Maar sommige valstrikken zijn veel ouder. Ben ik echt met mijn voeten over inactieve landmijnen gelopen? Toen de nooduitzending begon - met het beeld van Boggs in een plas bloed - heb ik een heleboel kogelgaten in de muren van de appartementsblokken gezien. Blijkbaar had Team 451 net een pod onklaar gemaakt waarvan de positie vooraf bekend was. Die moet dus eerder gebouwd zijn. Misschien al vóór de oorlog, toen dat gebied nog een dichtbevolkte woonwijk was. Zou ik zelf voorbij dat machinegeweer zijn gepasseerd? Ik zal het nooit met zekerheid weten en eigenlijk is dat maar beter ook. Want ik vind het een heel luguber idee.

"Wacht even," onderbreekt Vale mijn gedachten met een stem die meteen de aandacht trekt. "Volgens mij gaat Snow aan zijn toespraak beginnen."

Pas dan besef ik dat hij de televisie aan heeft laten staan om op de officiële verklaring van president Snow te wachten. Iris schakelt snel de klank weer in en we horen het volkslied door de luidsprekers klinken terwijl het embleem van Panem getoond wordt. Daarna verschijnt de eerste foto in beeld. Ik heb haar nooit heel goed gekend omdat ze niet echt in het Capitoolverzet zat. Maar Cressida was een vriendin van Fulvia en Tigris, en ze heeft de rebellen op haar eigen manier gesteund. Ze ging zelfs in op de vraag van Plutarch om als regisseuse mee te gaan naar district 13. Een moedige beslissing die haar nu fataal is geworden. Dan volgen de overige drie leden van de cameraploeg. Ik knijp mijn handen tot vuisten wanneer de portretten van Messalla, Castor en Pollux in beeld komen alsof het om dode tributen in de arena gaat. Hen heb ik wel goed leren kennen. Maar ze zijn er niet meer.

Iedereen in de woonkamer staart zwijgend naar het scherm wanneer de gezichten van Boggs, Gale, Finnick en Peeta verschijnen. De andere soldaten uit Team 451 worden niet vermeld, misschien omdat de regering geen foto van hen heeft. Katniss tonen ze als laatste. Ik heb deze afbeelding van haar nooit gezien en toch herken ik hem onmiddellijk. Dit is de foto die men in de lucht geprojecteerd zou hebben mocht Katniss tijdens één van haar beide Spelen gestorven zijn. Alsof de vredebewakers nog eens extra willen benadrukken dat ze eindelijk gewonnen hebben.

Dan schakelt de camera over naar de werkkamer van president Snow. Hij zit achter een massief houten bureau en heeft een verse witte roos in zijn kostuum gestoken. Hij is overdreven zwaar geschminkt, alsof de stylist gehaast was en te veel rouge gebruikt heeft. Maar de triomfantelijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht doet toch de rillingen over mijn rug lopen.

Snow begint zijn toespraak door te herhalen wat we in het eerste noodjournaal al te horen kregen. Dankzij het uitstekende werk van het vredebewakersleger is Panem nu voor altijd verlost van het Spotgaaiengevaar. De rebellen zullen nu vast en zeker ontmoedigd geraken, zegt hij, want Katniss was voor hen het gezicht van de opstand. Wat bewijst dat ze eigenlijk geen echte leider hebben.

"Wie van jullie gelooft dat Katniss Everdeen daadwerkelijk het brein achter deze oorlog is?" vraagt hij luidop, alsof hij een antwoord verwacht. "Ze was een gewoon meisje uit een straatarm district en won toevallig de Hongerspelen omdat ze met haar pijl en boog zo populair werd bij het publiek. Ze was zeker niet sterk of slim genoeg om in haar eentje een revolutie te starten. Nu zij en haar vrienden gesneuveld zijn, zullen we allemaal zien dat Katniss alleen maar belangrijk was als symbool. En zonder dat symbool zal het rebellenleger al snel uit elkaar vallen."

"Propaganda," snuift Vale verontwaardigd.

"Waarom noemde hij haar daarnet dan het Spotgaaiengevaar?" zegt Nuvie boos.

Nog voordat iemand anders kan reageren, horen we een paar seconden lang gekraak en verschijnt er een fel verlichte zaal zonder ramen in beeld. Meteen weet ik dat we nu in district 13 zijn. President Coin, die aan een eenvoudige metalen tafel zit, stelt zich kort voor aan de televisiekijkers en maakt iedereen duidelijk dat zij de rebellen altijd geleid heeft. Plutarch contacteerde haar jaren geleden al met de vraag om samen het Capitool omver te werpen. Maar dankzij de Spotgaai kont de revolutie pas echt beginnen.

"Katniss was veel meer dan zomaar een labiel meisje dat toevallig in de schijnwerpers belandde," zegt Coin ferm. "Ze groeide op in het armste deel van district 12, dat uitgebuit en uitgehongerd werd door het Capitool. Toch was ze dapper genoeg om de wet te overtreden en haar familie zo genoeg eten te geven. Daarna overleefde ze twee keer de Hongerspelen. Katniss was geboren als een slaaf van het Capitool, maar liet ons allemaal zien dat zelfs slaven voor hun vrijheid kunnen vechten. Het maakt niet uit of ze dood is of leeft: Katniss Everdeen blijft het gezicht van de opstand. Als je het ooit een keer niet meer ziet zitten, denk dan aan de Spotgaai. In haar zullen jullie de kracht vinden die nodig is om Panem van zijn onderdrukkers te verlossen."

President Coin verdwijnt en we zien nu een grote foto van Katniss tegen een achtergrond van vlammen. Ze draagt het Spotgaaienpak dat Cinna en Tigris gemaakt hebben en heeft haar boog in de hand. Heel even denk ik dat het geluid van de tv is uitgevallen, maar dan snap ik dat de rebellen hier doelbewust geen klank onder gemonteerd hebben. Alleen al het beeld van Katniss volstaat.

Dan zitten we opeens weer in de werkkamer van Snow. Zijn stem klinkt ijzig kalm. Maar de blik in zijn ogen jaagt me nu helemaal de stuipen op het lijf. Hij is woedend, hoewel hij zijn best doet om het te verbergen. Misschien verwachtte hij niet dat de technici van district 13 een belangrijke nooduitzending als deze zouden kunnen onderbreken.

"Morgenochtend, als we het lijk van Katniss Everdeen uit de puinhopen halen, zullen we precies zien wie de Spotgaai was," zegt hij. "Een dood meisje dat niemand kon redden, niet eens zichzelf."

Het embleem van Panem verschijnt in beeld en we horen nog eens hoe het volkslied gespeeld wordt. Een teken dat de uitzending afgelopen is. Iris komt overeind om de tv uit te zetten. Pas dan dringt het tot me door dat Doran en ik deze keer geen enkele verwijtende blik hebben gekregen. Iets wat vroeger ongetwijfeld wel gebeurd zou zijn. Maar ik voel me allesbehalve blij of opgelucht. De rebellen hebben vandaag een hoge prijs betaald.

Vale stelt voor dat iedereen naar zijn eigen huis teruggaat. Het is al laat en er valt nu toch niet veel meer te zeggen. Ik schuifel terneergeslagen achter Doran aan door de gang, want deze uitzending zal nog lang op mijn maag blijven liggen. En dat is niet alleen zo omdat de Spotgaai en een paar van mijn vrienden gestorven zijn. Toen ik op tv de restanten van het opgeblazen flatgebouw zag, moest ik ook denken aan de mensen die er woonden. Zij zijn alles kwijt en staan nu letterlijk op straat. Volgens het officiële evacuatieplan zouden ze nu onderdak moeten krijgen bij inwoners van het Centrum. Maar ik weet heel goed dat de meeste mensen van het Capitool er niet om staan te springen om volslagen onbekenden in huis te nemen. Toch besluit ik om mijn mond te houden. Ook al hebben de anderen mij en Doran nu aanvaard, een opmerking als deze zou verkeerd kunnen overkomen.

Wanneer we naar buiten stappen, slaat de wind ons recht in het gezicht. De zon is allang onder en het is opnieuw beginnen sneeuwen. Dit wordt misschien wel een echte storm. Ik trek snel de kap van mijn jas over mijn hoofd en zorg ervoor dat ik vlak naast Doran blijf. Zelfs met de brandende fakkel die Andrew bij zich heeft, kunnen we hooguit drie meter ver zien. _Goed dat we deze middag hout zijn gaan hakken,_ denk ik terwijl ik voorovergebogen door de sneeuw ploeter.

We passeren net langs de kippenren wanneer mijn rechtervoet ergens achter blijft haperen. Het touw met verjaardagsversiering dat hier omhoog hing, is door de wind losgerukt en slingert nu over de grond. De kleurige papieren vlaggetjes zijn helemaal doorweekt. Is het echt nog maar vierentwintig uur geleden dat het hele dorp gezellig feest zat te vieren? Na wat er vandaag gebeurd is, lijkt het veel langer.

Even later zijn we terug in ons eigen huisje. Noria schuift de grendel extra stevig voor de deur - bij harde wind gaat hij soms rammelen - en zegt dan dat ze zelf direct wil gaan slapen. Niemand protesteert, want we zijn allemaal in een bedrukte stemming. Ik volg Enya naar de hooizolder en kruip snel onder mijn deken. Maar toch blijf ik daarna nog heel lang wakker liggen. Pas uren later val ik eindelijk in een onrustige slaap.

* * *

De volgende ochtend zitten we nog maar net aan tafel om te eten wanneer Vale onverwachts de voordeur opengooit. "Ze leven nog!" roept hij, waarna hij meteen wegrent om aan te kloppen bij onze buren. We laten het ontbijt voor wat het is en haasten ons naar het huis van Vale en Iris. Iedereen weet dat zijn woorden maar één ding kunnen betekenen.

Ik ga tussen Doran en Enya op de vloer van de woonkamer zitten en kijk naar de televisie. Er is zojuist een extra nooduitzending ingelast om aan te kondigen dat bijna alle leden van Sterrenteam 451 de aanval van gisteren toch overleefd hebben. Het regeringsleger is de hele nacht druk in de weer geweest om de puinhopen van het flatgebouw te doorzoeken. Na meer dan een half uur graven vonden ze Boggs, die ongetwijfeld al doodgebloed was voordat het appartementsblok werd opgeblazen. Ook het net van prikkeldraad met de soldaat uit district 13 werd naar beneden gehaald. Maar de lichamen van de andere elf teamleden bleven spoorloos. Wat dus betekent dat ze ontsnapt zijn.

"Hoe hebben ze dat gedaan?" vraagt Iris zich luidop af. "De vredebewakers wisten waar ze zaten."

"Ondergronds natuurlijk," antwoord Doran. "Dat lijkt mij de enige manier om als groep ongezien weg te komen. Toen wij voor het Capitoolverzet werkten, zijn we ook een keer langs de riolen gevlucht."

"Met Messalla en Pollux erbij moet dat lukken," vul ik ongevraagd aan. "Messalla kan goed kaartlezen en Pollux kent de tunnels beter dan wie ook."

"Zij zaten allebei samen met ons in de verzetsgroep van Plutarch," legt Doran uit. "Pollux is jarenlang rioolarbeider geweest en Messalla kan inderdaad prima met een Holo overweg. Maar als ze zo'n toestel bij zich hebben, dan zullen de gegevens ervan intussen wel verouderd zijn."

Daar heeft Doran helaas gelijk in. We hebben gisteren zelf op tv gezien dat de rebellen niet alle pods kennen. Ook al is het tunnelnetwerk waarschijnlijk veiliger dan de straten, iedereen weet dat het leger na de Kwelling nieuwe valstrikken heeft bijgebouwd. Zelfs met Pollux en Messalla - de twee beste gidsen die ze zich kunnen wensen - lopen de leden van Team 451 het risico om een pod tegen te komen die niet op hun Holo staat. En de vredebewakers zullen intussen ook wel snappen langs welke weg Katniss en de anderen uit het flatgebouw ontsnapt zijn.

Dat vermoeden wordt meteen bevestigd wanneer de regie livebeelden laat zien. De verslaggever die op het dak tegenover het ingestorte flatgebouw staat, vertelt dat president Snow vanochtend heel vroeg persoonlijk het bevel heeft gegeven om een ondergrondse klopjacht te starten. Hoe hij dat precies wil doen, blijft voorlopig nog geheim. Zo kan de rest van het rebellenleger die informatie niet gebruiken om Team 451 te helpen. Maar de zoektocht zou op dit moment al begonnen zijn.

"Volgens mij maken ze weinig kans als ze een heel peloton vredebewakers achter zich aan krijgen," zegt Vale. "Die zullen ook wel Holo's bij zich hebben en ze zijn met veel meer."

"Ik denk eigenlijk niet dat Snow nu meteen al soldaten naar beneden zal sturen," antwoordt Doran. "Het gebeurt maar heel af en toe dat er in het Capitool een gebouw instort, bij een gaslek bijvoorbeeld. Gewoonlijk werkt de brandweer dan met speciale mutilanten om de slachtoffers zo snel mogelijk terug te vinden. Vroeger gebruikten ze daar honden voor, maar in het labo gekweekte dieren kunnen nog veel beter ruiken en ze hebben ook geen echte training nodig."

"Mutilanten doden toch iedereen die ze tegenkomen?" vraagt Enya verbaasd.

"In de arena wel, ja. De soorten die reddingswerk moeten doen, zijn nooit gevaarlijk voor mensen," legt Doran uit.

"Dan denk ik dat Snow vandaag een heel andere soort zal kiezen als hij Katniss en haar teamgenoten wil zoeken," mengt Iris zich in de discussie. "Hij is vast razend omdat ze toch ontsnapt zijn. En Milo heeft altijd beweerd dat het Capitool ook mutilanten kweekt als oorlogswapen."

"Ik vrees dat je gelijk hebt," geeft Doran toe. "Waarschijnlijk heeft het leger daarstraks een roedel agressieve mutilanten losgelaten op de plek waar het Sterrenteam ondergronds is gegaan. Zij zullen wel zo verstandig zijn om geen zichtbare sporen achter te laten, maar die beesten hoeven alleen hun neus te volgen. Misschien stuurt Snow voor alle zekerheid nog vredebewakers in de riolen zodra hij ongeveer weet waar ze zitten."

"Kunnen ze dan nog wel levend wegkomen?" vraagt Enya onzeker.

"Geen idee," antwoordt Doran eerlijk. "Katniss en de anderen hadden natuurlijk wel een hele nacht tijd om een grote voorsprong te nemen. Hopelijk gaan ze weer naar boven voordat de regering hen vindt."

Het noodjournaal wordt afgesloten met de mededeling dat er zeker een extra uitzending volgt zodra er meer nieuws bekend is. Dan laten ze nog één keer de foto's zien van alle teamleden die nu nog in leven zijn. Wie een waardevolle tip aan de vredebewakers kan doorgeven, zal daar een grote beloning voor ontvangen. Ik voel een mengeling van angst en opluchting wanneer ik de gezichten van Messalla, Pollux, Finnick en de anderen zie voorbijkomen. Ze zijn ontsnapt. Maar voor hoelang?

Vale zet de tv uit en iedereen gaat naar buiten. Ik vertrek samen met Doran richting ziekenhuistent, want Lucas zit nu vast al op ons te wachten. We moeten hem helpen met de operatie van een jonge vrouw die tijdens de oorlog ernstig gewond is geraakt. Deze ingreep hoort bij haar revalidatie en moest tot vandaag uitgesteld worden omdat ze nog niet voldoende aangesterkt was. Milo en de hoofdarts hebben zelfs overwogen om haar speciaal naar district 13 te laten brengen, maar Lucas is een expert in dit soort chirurgie. En sinds de treinoverval hebben we in onze ziekenhuistent ook het nodige materiaal.

Doran en ik trekken steriele kleding aan terwijl Lucas nog eens alle belangrijke instructies doorneemt voordat we echt aan de operatie beginnen. Ik luister heel aandachtig, want ik wil zijn vertrouwen niet opnieuw beschamen. Deze keer zal ik mijn werk als assistente wel goed doen. Alles wat we gisteren en vanochtend op tv gezien hebben, verdring ik naar een ver hoekje achterin mijn hoofd. De leden van het Sterrenteam - vooral zij die ooit tribuut waren - hebben al zo veel gevaren overleefd. Hopelijk kunnen ze ook deze keer aan hun achtervolgers ontsnappen.

Het is al een flink stuk voorbij het middaguur wanneer we eindelijk klaar zijn met de operatie. Volgens Lucas is de ingreep volledig geslaagd en hoeven we nu alleen maar te wachten totdat onze patiënte weer wakker wordt. Met zijn drieën leggen we haar voorzichtig in een bed dat nog vrij is. Ik help Darvo nog even terwijl hij de oefeningen voor zijn rechterarm doet en wandel dan samen met Doran terug naar het huisje van de familie Morrison. Onderweg komen we de moeder van Nuvie tegen, die ons weet te vertellen dat er voorlopig geen extra nieuwsbericht is geweest. Zelfs de rebellen hebben nog steeds geen verklaring afgelegd, hoewel bijna iedereen in het dorp dat verwachtte. Misschien liet president Snow het noodkanaal beter beveiligen nadat het gisteren gehackt werd en zijn de technici van district 13 nu druk op zoek naar een andere methode om de uitzending te kunnen overnemen.

Er is niemand te zien wanneer we de voordeur openduwen. Andrew en Noria moesten vandaag de kudde verzorgen die ze 's zomers hoeden. Enya is waarschijnlijk naar Nuvie gegaan omdat ze zich hier verveelde. Doran en ik besluiten om in gewoon in bed te kruipen, want we zijn allebei erg moe na die zware operatie. Ik val al snel in slaap en word pas wakker als ik de anderen hoor thuiskomen. Andrew is net langs geweest bij Vale en Iris, en vraagt ons om met hem mee te gaan. Het Capitool heeft een belangrijk journaal aangekondigd dat over een paar minuten zal beginnen.

"Leven Katniss en de rest van het team nog?" vraag Doran terwijl hij naast Noria en mij door de sneeuw loopt. Aan zijn stem kan ik horen dat hij zenuwachtiger is dan hij zelf wil toegeven.

"Geen idee," antwoordt Andrew. "Vale zei dat er de hele dag geen uitzending is geweest, behalve het opsporingsbericht dat ze nog eens herhaald hebben. Dus niemand van ons weet het. We kunnen er alleen maar het beste van hopen."

Ik trek mijn jas wat strakker om me heen en dwing mezelf om de anderen te volgen. Eigenlijk heb ik nu helemaal geen zin om tv te kijken. Ook al had Team 451 met Pollux en Messalla twee goede gidsen in hun groep, ik betwijfel of we goed nieuws zullen krijgen.

Gespannen ga ik tussen Doran en Andrew in op de vensterbank zitten. De presentator van het journaal bevestigt wat wij vanochtend al dachten. President Snow heeft een roedel gevaarlijke mutilanten met een zeer scherpe reukzin gebruikt om Katniss en de anderen op te sporen. Het is gelukt om het hele traject dat ze afgelegd hebben te volgen, vanaf het ingestorte flatgebouw tot aan de plaats waar het Sterrenteam weer naar boven is gegaan. Maar deze keer heeft niet iedereen het overleefd.

De regering kan zelfs al met zekerheid zeggen wie de doden zijn. Het eerste slachtoffer viel bij een pod in de Transfer die 'de smeltstraal' heet en pas drie dagen geleden geïnstalleerd werd. Zijn lichaam was te zwaar verminkt om het meteen te herkennen, maar dankzij een DNA-analyse weet men nu dat het Messalla is. Kort daarna zijn er nog twee andere rebellen gesneuveld. Zodra men ongeveer wist waar Team 451 zat, stuurde president Snow een peloton soldaten naar beneden om hen te achtervolgen. We krijgen nu beelden te zien van het vuurgevecht tussen de groep van Katniss en het regeringsleger. Elk schot dat het Sterrenteam lost, is raak. Volgens de nieuwslezer zijn alle vredebewakers gesneuveld. Maar de camera die de commandant van het peloton bij zich droeg, bleef wel draaien. Daardoor weet men nu ook dat de mutilanten op dat moment de groep ingehaald hadden. Jackson en de tweede vrouwelijke soldaat uit 13 werden ter plekke door de roedel gedood. De regering heeft besloten die beelden niet uit te zenden omdat ze te gruwelijk zijn voor de kijkers thuis. Of misschien durven ze niemand tonen welke monsters ze in hun eigen stad hebben losgelaten, mompelt Andrew tegen Noria. Maar ik luister niet echt naar wat hij zegt. Ik zit als verstijfd op de vensterbank. Dit was precies wat ik nooit had willen horen. Toch weet ik zeker dat ik elk woord goed heb verstaan.

Na het gevecht tussen rebellen en vredebewakers zijn de acht overblijvende leden van het Sterrenteam in het hoofdriool gevlucht. Daar hebben ze de kortste weg richting straat genomen. De mutilanten, speciaal gekweekt om Katniss als prooi te zien, achtervolgden hen tot bij de eerste verticale schacht die naar buiten leidde. Het duurde meer dan een half uur voordat men eindelijk een groep specialisten ter plaatse kon sturen. De situatie was simpelweg te gevaarlijk om dat eerder te doen. Blijkbaar hebben de rebellen zelfs een granaat of iets dergelijks laten ontploffen om de mutilanten tegen te houden. Hoe dan ook hadden de mensen van het onderzoekslabo nog nooit zo'n slagveld gezien. Pas na lang zoeken vonden ze genoeg DNA-sporen om te bevestigen dat er ook hier drie personen gesneuveld zijn. Finnick, Castor, en een onbekende man die dus de laatste soldaat uit district 13 was. De andere leden van het Sterrenteam zijn ontsnapt.

We krijgen opnieuw foto's van de vijf overgebleven rebellen te zien. De nieuwslezer herhaalt met klem dat Cressida, Pollux, Gale, Peeta en natuurlijk Katniss zelf een zeer grote bedreiging voor Panem vormen. De beloningen voor wie een tip heeft worden verdubbeld. Doran legt zijn arm om mijn schouders en probeert me te troosten, want ik zit nu met beide handen voor mijn gezicht te huilen. Ik kan mijn tranen gewoon niet meer tegenhouden.

Deze keer zijn ze echt dood. Een DNA-analyse liegt nooit. Ik herinner me alles nog alsof het gisteren was. Castor die me op zijn rug droeg tijdens het onweer, toen we uit de riolen moesten geraken voordat het water te hoog steeg. Mijn ontmoeting thuis met Finnick en zijn verhaal over het leven in de districten. De woorden van Messalla, nadat ik samen met Doran en hem door de tunnels was gevlucht voor de vredebewakers die onze vergadering over de Olympische Spelen ontdekt hadden. Ik weet nog wat hij zei. Dat hij absoluut geen zin had om per ongeluk in een pod te belanden, want er waren wel gezelligere plaatsen om te sterven dan onder de grond. Precies de manier waarop hij vandaag aan zijn einde is gekomen. En een valstrik van de regering bezorgt je altijd een afschuwelijke, pijnlijke dood.

Dat geldt ook voor Finnick en Castor. Finnick was één van de bekendste gezichten in heel Panem. Als ze zijn DNA nodig hadden om hem te kunnen identificeren, dan moet zijn lichaam onherkenbaar verminkt zijn geweest. De kans is groot dat die mutilanten hem en Castor gewoon levend aan stukken hebben gescheurd. Mijn ademhaling schokt van het snikken en ik wou dat ik alleen was in plaats van hier in een kamer vol mensen te zitten. Toch laat ik mijn handen weer zakken om naar de tv te kijken wanneer de nieuwslezer een laatste bericht voor ons aankondigt.

Bij de klopjacht van vandaag is er ook één burgerdode gevallen. De vrouw die in de flat woonde waar Team 451 via het luik in de onderhoudsruimte naar boven is gegaan. Haar man was toevallig niet thuis. Katniss heeft haar vermoord met een schot in het hart, want de gebruikte pijl hoort duidelijk bij de boog van de Spotgaai. Dit bewijst alweer hoe gevaarlijk de rebellen zijn. Ze schieten zelfs ongewapende mensen neer.

We krijgen nu een beeld uit het appartement te zien. Het slachtoffer ligt op haar rug in de gang, vlak bij de deur naar de onderhoudsruimte. De pijl van Katniss steekt nog tussen haar ribben. Deze vrouw was onschuldig, herhaalt de nieuwslezer nog eens. Ze was gewoon op het foute moment op de foute plaats. Koelbloedig doodgeschoten omdat ze het Sterrenteam voor de voeten liep. Zelf had ze helemaal niets verkeerds gedaan, zegt de presentator nu. Maar ik luister allang niet meer. Ik kan alleen maar naar de dode ogen van mijn eigen moeder staren.

Nog voordat ik het zelf besef, duw ik Dorans hand weg en begin ik te rennen. De gang door, naar buiten, het Wildbos in. Na een meter of honderd struikel ik over een omhoogstekende boomwortel. Ik beland tegen de grond en blijf hijgend op handen en knieën zitten zonder de kou te voelen van de sneeuw die door mijn kleren dringt en in dikke vlokken naar beneden valt. Mijn maag trekt samen. Deze keer heb ik geen vomito nodig om over te geven.

* * *

 **Het klinkt gemeen, maar ik heb altijd heel erg uitgekeken naar het moment waarop ik de slotscène van dit hoofdstuk kon schrijven en online zetten … het was namelijk één van mijn allereerste ideeën voor dit verhaal! De vroegste verwijzingen ernaar kunnen jullie al terugvinden in hoofdstuk vier van Spionne. Ik loop dus al meer dan drie jaar rond met het idee dat Katniss de moeder van Aludra zou doodschieten. Het voelt bijzonder dat deze scène nu eindelijk gepubliceerd is!**

 **Toen Mockingjay deel 2 in de bioscoop kwam, was ik dan ook erg benieuwd naar hoe dit verfilmd zou worden. Maar de vrouw in het appartement is één van de details die ze gewoon weggelaten hebben, waarschijnlijk omdat er in het boek toch niet erg diep op werd ingegaan. Stiekem ben ik wel blij dat deze scène de film niet gehaald heeft. Moesten ze hier een ander achtergrondverhaal bij verzonnen hebben, dan had het voor jullie als lezers vreemd aangevoeld wanneer ik beweer dat het Aludra's moeder is (ook al volg ik de boeken, en negeer ik de films indien nodig).**

 **De dood van Aludra's moeder is uiteraard ook een belangrijk moment in mijn verhaal. Daarom zorgde ik er altijd voor dat ik hier zeker geen duidelijke spoilers over gaf. Het was mijn bedoeling dat dit echt als een complete verrassing zou komen. Zowel voor Aludra zelfs als voor jullie, mijn lezers. Ik hoop heel erg dat dit gelukt is en dat jullie het helemaal niet verwacht hadden!**

 **Daarnaast vraag ik me ook af hoe jullie de rest van het hoofdstuk vinden. Dit was eigenlijk een wat moeilijker hoofdstuk om te schrijven. In het boek zit je echt midden in de actie, terwijl de mensen van Kivo's dorp alles op televisie volgen en geen moment zelf in gevaar zijn. Het was dus niet altijd even eenvoudig om de spanning erin te houden (al compenseert mijn slotscène wel veel, denk ik).**

 **Geef gerust jullie mening in een review! Deze keer ben ik erg benieuwd ;-)**


	25. Deel 3 - 25: De prijs van de vrijheid

**DEEL 3: EEN NIEUW THUIS**

HOOFDSTUK 25: DE PRIJS VAN DE VRIJHEID

Ik staar naar het schuine houten plafond boven mij terwijl de wind buiten rondom ons huisje giert. De sneeuwstorm blijft maar aanhouden. Daarstraks hoorde ik Doran nog zeggen dat Vale samen met drie anderen een pad van het dorp naar de ziekenhuistent moest uitgraven, al heb ik daar zelf niet veel van gemerkt. Ik ben al vier dagen mijn bed niet uit geweest.

Telkens als ik mijn ogen sluit, zie ik dat ene beeld weer voor me. Mijn moeder op de vloer van ons nieuwe appartement met de pijl van Katniss in haar hart. Ze droeg haar favoriete kamerjas waar kleurrijke vogels op geborduurd staan. Ik herinner me nog hoe we vroeger vaak samen uit winkelen gingen in het Capitool. Maar dat zal nu nooit meer kunnen. Mam is dood. En dat is voor een groot deel mijn fout.

Katniss mag dan wel de persoon zijn die haar heeft neergeschoten, dankzij mij waren mam en pap naar daar verhuisd. Ze moesten onze mooie flat op de hoogste verdieping inruilen voor het gelijkvloerse appartement in het midden van het gebouw. Als straf voor mijn verraad tegenover de regering. Mam zou dus nooit oog in oog met Katniss gestaan hebben als ik geen spionne was geworden. Doran mag nog honderd keer zeggen dat ik mezelf niet mag beschuldigen omdat niemand kon weten dat Team 451 uitgerekend op die plek uit de riolen zou vluchten, ik weet wel beter. Ik ben even verantwoordelijk voor mams dood als Katniss zelf.

"Gaat het nu al beter met haar?" vraagt Andrew beneden. Hij probeert om wat stiller te praten, maar ik kan hem goed genoeg verstaan omdat het gordijn van de hooizolder niet helemaal dichtgetrokken is.

"Nee," antwoordt Doran. "En ik vrees dat het nog lang zal duren. Tegen ons heeft ze er nooit veel over verteld, maar ik weet zeker dat ze haar familie in het Capitool altijd heel erg gemist heeft. Volgens mij wou ze alles zo veel mogelijk verdringen omdat we voor het einde van de oorlog toch niet terug konden gaan. En misschien was ze ook bang om tegenover jullie zwak over te komen."

Dat ziet Doran helemaal juist. Ik heb hier in district 10 vaak genoeg aan mijn ouders en vriendinnen gedacht. Maar ik probeerde die gedachten altijd snel weer weg te duwen omdat ik toch weinig aan de situatie kon veranderen. Juist daardoor komt alles nu extra hard aan. Dat, en natuurlijk ook het feit dat ik samen met Katniss mijn eigen moeder de dood heb ingejaagd.

"Nog eens bedankt om haar die avond mee te gaan zoeken," gaat Doran verder. "Ik had haar nooit zelf terug kunnen dragen, want met mijn voet kan ik niet veel meer tillen."

Eigenlijk heb ik geen flauw idee wat er juist gebeurd is nadat ik het Wildbos in was gerend. Het laatste wat ik me nog herinner, is dat ik moest overgeven. De rest weet ik niet meer. Als Doran en Andrew zeggen dat ze me samen naar huis gedragen hebben, dan zal dat wel kloppen. Misschien hadden ze me beter gewoon buiten in de kou laten liggen. Dat was mijn verdiende loon geweest.

"Denkt Aludra echt dat het haar schuld is?" vraagt Andrew nu. "Ze heeft zelf toch niets verkeerd gedaan? Het was niet haar beslissing dat haar ouders moesten verhuizen, en wie kon er voorspellen dat Katniss en de anderen uitgerekend hun flat zouden binnenvallen? Het was puur toeval. Ze heeft gewoon heel veel pech gehad."

"Dat probeer ik haar ook al drie dagen te vertellen," zucht Doran. "Maar ze gelooft mij niet. En ze is vrees ik lang niet de enige inwoner van het Capitool die nu met een trauma zit."

Ik kruip diep weg onder mijn deken, want ik wil niet meer verder naar dit gesprek luisteren. Eergisteren is het Capitool gevallen, op een manier die nog gruwelijker was dan we ons hadden kunnen voorstellen. Zelf heb ik geen enkele tv-uitzending gevolgd. Maar intussen weet iedereen in Panem hoe het gegaan is. De rebellen hadden net een doorbraak naar de Stadscirkel geforceerd toen er opeens een hovercraft verscheen. Die bleef hangen boven een soort van omheining waarbinnen men een heleboel kinderen in veiligheid wou brengen. Natuurlijk dachten ze allemaal dat de zilveren parachutes die gelost werden een geschenk zouden zijn. Maar in plaats daarvan waren het bommen. Na de eerste explosies hebben de rebellendokters geprobeerd om zo veel mogelijk kinderen eerste hulp te geven. Toen de rest van de parachutes ontplofte, werd iedereen binnen de omheining levend verbrand. Zowel de kinderen als de hulpverleners. Ook Primrose Everdeen die bij het team van rebellenverplegers hoorde. Katniss heeft nog geprobeerd om haar zus te redden, maar ligt nu zelf met zware brandwonden in het ziekenhuis. Net als Peeta. De verovering van het Capitool heeft verschrikkelijk veel slachtoffers geëist. Honderden mensen zijn op straat gestorven in pods die onverwachts afgingen. Ook al had de regering gezegd dat ze hun valstrikken pas zouden activeren na evacuatie van alle inwoners. Helaas aarzelden ze niet om die belofte te breken toen het rebellenleger echt dichtbij kwam. Het heeft weinig geholpen. Vlak nadat de parachutes ontploft waren, kondigde Snow officieel zijn capitulatie aan. De oorlog is eindelijk voorbij. Maar welke prijs hebben we ervoor betaald?

"Ik weet eigenlijk niet hoe we Aludra nu kunnen helpen," zegt Andrew. "Ze zal natuurlijk tijd nodig hebben om hier overheen te komen, maar verder …"

"We kunnen haar niet dwingen om te doen alsof er niets aan de hand is," antwoord Doran. "Maar het is denk ik wel goed als er af en toe iemand met haar gaat praten. Ik vond het trouwens sterk van Enya dat ze dat zo snel al wou doen. Zeker als je bedenkt hoeveel ruzie ze vroeger met elkaar hebben gemaakt."

Enya was inderdaad één van de eersten die naast mijn bed stond. De ochtend na die afschuwelijke tv-uitzending zei ze tegen mij dat ze heel goed begreep hoe ik me voelde nu mijn moeder gestorven is. Na de dood van Kivo heeft ze zelf dagenlang op deze hooizolder gezeten. En zij wist tenminste nog dat ze zichzelf helemaal niets hoefde te verwijten. Als meisje mocht Enya bij de Boete niet de plaats van haar broer innemen, en ze had nooit genoeg geld bij elkaar kunnen schrapen voor een echt goede sponsorgift. Maar ik mag zeker niet denken dat ik schuldig ben aan de dood van mijn moeder, voegde ze er nog met veel nadruk aan toe. Zij vindt dat Doran en de anderen gelijk hebben als ze beweren dat ik er echt niets aan kon doen dat het Sterrenteam de flat van mijn ouders binnendrong, en dat ik dus eigenlijk ook een slachtoffer ben in deze zaak. Het is best bijzonder dat zelfs Enya me vrij wil pleiten. Maar ook dat overtuigt me niet.

Ik schrik pas op uit mijn gepieker wanneer ik de sporten van de houten ladder hoor kraken. Doran komt naar boven en gaat naast mij op bed zitten, met zijn beide armen om mij heen geslagen. Ik durf hem niet goed aan te kijken. In plaats daarvan staar ik door het raampje van de hooizolder naar buiten, waar de sneeuw nog steeds in vlagen voorbij waait. Ook Doran blijft zwijgen. Ik weet dat hij bijna net zo verdrietig is als ik, zelfs al heeft hij mijn moeder nooit gekend en had zij waarschijnlijk niets met hem te maken willen hebben omdat hij een zwerver is. Maar het is duidelijk dat hij geen idee heeft wat hij nu nog tegen me kan zeggen.

* * *

De volgende dag krijg ik nog meer bezoek. Eerst komt Lucas langs. De derde keer al sinds ik op tv moest toekijken hoe Katniss mijn moeder heeft neergeschoten. Ook hij weet niet goed wat hij kan doen om me te helpen. Lucas is chirurg, geen psychiater. Hij herhaalt wel een paar keer tegen Doran en Noria hoe belangrijk het is dat ik genoeg blijf eten. Maar ik heb eigenlijk helemaal geen honger meer sinds mam dood is. Het brood besmeerd met confituur gemaakt van de pruimen die Noria en ik deze zomer in weckpotten staken, heb ik nog opgegeten om haar een plezier te doen. Gisteren en vanochtend liet ik mijn maaltijden gewoon staan totdat Doran ze weer kwam halen. Ik weet dat zoiets onbeleefd is - zeker in dit district - maar ik krijg het gewoon echt niet door mijn keel.

Rond het middaguur hoor ik hoe Andrew de voordeur openmaakt voor Darvo. Hij had eerder willen komen, zegt hij, maar hij wist niet goed of vandaag al het geschikte moment zou zijn. Ik houd me stil onder mijn deken wanneer hij de ladder naar de hooizolder beklimt. Hij gaat op het bed van Enya zitten en wacht geduldig tot ik hem aankijk.

"Darvo," zeg ik moeizaam. Na meer dan vier dagen in bed te liggen, heb ik vreemd genoeg nog minder energie dan anders.

"Dag Aludra," antwoordt hij. "Ik weet dat je hier eigenlijk niet veel aan hebt, maar het spijt me heel erg van je moeder. Enya heeft mij alles verteld."

Ik duw mezelf half overeind en verschuif het deken zo dat het mijn onderlichaam en benen blijft bedekken. Niet omdat ik me naakt voel - ik draag nog steeds mijn nachtjapon - maar wel omdat het hier op zolder behoorlijk koud is, ook al heeft Noria vanochtend vroeg beneden de houtkachel aangestoken. Of misschien verbeeld ik me dat maar. Want Darvo lijkt er helemaal geen last van te hebben.

"Ik vind dat jij jezelf geen verwijten hoeft te maken," gaat hij verder. "Katniss en haar groep hadden op elke willekeurige plaats uit de riolen kunnen komen. Dat ze juist het appartement van jouw ouders uitkozen, was gewoon toeval. Daar kon jij niets aan doen."

Ik staar zwijgend naar mijn handen die in elkaar gevouwen bovenop het deken liggen. Darvo zegt oprecht wat hij gelooft - dat weet ik zeker - maar toch kan hij me nog steeds niet overtuigen. Zonder mijn spionage had de regering mam en pap nooit bevolen om naar de middelste flat op het gelijkvloers te verhuizen.

"Je moet ook denken aan alle goede dingen die je hebt gedaan," vertelt Darvo. "Voor de oorlog hielp je de daklozen in het Capitool al, en iedereen in dit dorp vindt het juist moedig van je dat je bij het Verzet durfde te gaan. Dankzij jou zijn Amalthea en die twee andere rebellen toen niet verdronken tijdens het onweer."

"Hoe weet jij dat?" vraag ik. Binnen het Capitoolverzet hielden we onze missies altijd geheim, ook als ze mislukt waren.

"Amalthea heeft me er na de treinoverval zelf iets over verteld," legt Darvo uit. "Ze is nog even bij mij in de hovercraft geweest toen iedereen 's avonds buiten zat te eten. Volgens haar kunnen de riolen van het Capitool snel overstromen als het echt hard regent, dus het was heel dapper om zelf achter hen aan te gaan. Amalthea zei dat je daar best wel een groot risico mee nam, want jullie zijn blijkbaar maar net op tijd ontsnapt. En hier in district 10 heb je samen met de andere rebellenverplegers een heleboel gewonden verzorgd. Lucas houdt nog altijd vol dat er zonder de hulp van al die vrijwilligers veel meer mensen gestorven zouden zijn."

"Ik was toch niet de enige verpleegster?" werp ik tegen.

"Dat is waar," geeft Darvo toe. "Maar jij bent wel degene die mijn leven heeft gered. Ashley wist heel zeker dat ik was doodgebloed als jij de wonde niet had dichtgedrukt. En je hebt er ook mee voor gezorgd dat ik mijn arm weer kan gebruiken. Daarnet ben ik zelfs in mijn eentje naar boven geklommen."

"Ik vraag me nog altijd af of ik toen alles helemaal juist heb gedaan," antwoord ik. Nu zit Darvo me wel heel veel lof toe te zwaaien.

"Wat mij betreft wel. Anders zou ik hier vandaag niet zijn."

"Is er al nieuws over Andromeda, Alex en Roy?" verander ik van onderwerp. Ik besef dat ze net zo goed gesneuveld kunnen zijn, maar om één of andere reden lijkt het me nog erger om totaal niets te weten.

"Tot nu toe hebben we nog geen bericht gehoord," antwoordt Darvo. "Dat verontrust me eigenlijk een beetje, want Andromeda staat hoger in rang dat de meeste soldaten. Maar ze heeft ook geen echte topfunctie in het rebellenleger. Misschien duurt het gewoon even voordat ze ons kan bereiken."

"Dus we moeten gewoon afwachten," stel ik weinig enthousiast vast.

"Dat klopt," bevestigt Darvo terwijl hij van Enya's bed opstaat. "Als ik meer weet, dan zal ik het wel komen zeggen."

Na het vertrek van Darvo ben ik zo moe dat ik al snel in slaap val. Pas ergens in de namiddag word ik wakker omdat Doran naar de hooizolder klimt. Aan zijn gezicht kan ik meteen zien dat hij geen al te best nieuws voor me heeft.

"Ik vrees dat je dit niet graag gaat horen," zegt hij voorzichtig, "maar ik wil het liever zelf vertellen voordat je er op een andere manier achter komt. Jullie flatgebouw is vandaag ingestort."

Ik blijf roerloos zitten terwijl Doran me uitlegt wat er precies gebeurd is. Zelfs na de officiële capitulatie van president Snow zijn er nog een paar vredebewakerseenheden die weigeren om zich over te geven. Ook al kan iedereen zien dat ze geen schijn van kans maken tegen het rebellenleger. Eén van die kleine groepjes had zich vanochtend teruggetrokken in het appartementsblok waar mijn ouders woonden. Ze kozen speciaal ons gebouw uit omdat de Spotgaai hier een ongewapende vrouw vermoordde. Nadat ze alle andere bewoners naar buiten hadden gejaagd, blokkeerden ze de toegangen en verschansten ze zich ergens op één van de hoogste verdiepingen om van daar uit de rebellen onder vuur te nemen. Maar die waren niet echt onder de indruk. De legerleiding van district 13 heeft gewoon een hovercraft gestuurd om het hele flatgebouw plat te bombarderen. Ze wisten dat er nu toch geen burgers meer aanwezig waren. De mensen die er woonden, zijn wel alles kwijt. En dat geldt ook voor mij.

Ik heb het haar nooit kunnen vragen, maar ik weet zeker dat mam al mijn persoonlijke spullen in een paar grote koffers heeft bewaard omdat ze hoopte dat ik ooit terug zou komen. En die koffers stonden ongetwijfeld ergens in ons nieuwe appartement. Het gebouw had een ondergrondse parkeerruimte, dus wij huurden geen aparte garagebox. Maar volgens Doran blijft er nu enkel een rokende puinhoop over en zegt de brandweer dat er helemaal niets meer te redden valt. Wat betekent dat de inhoud van mijn rugzak nu echt het enige is wat ik nog bezit. Mijn kleren, mijn schoolspullen, zelfs de prachtige blauwe jurk met gouden bloemen die onze styliste Pamela voor het Galadiner had gemaakt. Alles is weg.

Die avond raak ik het bord met eieren en gebakken spek dat Noria naar boven brengt, niet aan. Ook al besef ik dat ze er moeite voor heeft gedaan. Maar ik heb gewoon echt geen honger. Ik voel me alleen maar leeg vanbinnen. In het schemerdonker van de zolder staar ik voor me uit terwijl ik aan mijn vader denk. We weten dat hij nu in de gevangenis zit, waar hij wacht op zijn proces. De rebellen vinden dat hij als CEO van een grote supermarktketen mee verantwoordelijk is voor de uitbuiting van de districten. Vrijwel alles wat je in zijn winkels kan kopen, wordt immers daar gemaakt of gekweekt. Pap en ik waren het al heel lang niet meer met elkaar eens over de daklozen of de Hongerspelen. Maar hij blijft nog steeds mijn vader. En ik heb hem letterlijk alles afgenomen. Zijn onberispelijke status, zijn bezittingen, zijn appartement en zijn vrouw. Eigenlijk ook zijn enige kind, want ik betwijfel of hij me ooit zal kunnen vergeven voor wat er gebeurd is. Hier blijft iedereen volhouden dat ik geen schuld heb aan de dood van mam. Maar ik ken mijn vader goed genoeg om te weten dat hij daar vast wel anders over zal denken. Het zou me niet eens verbazen als onze hele familie nu niets meer met mij te maken wil hebben. En ik verdien het ook gewoon om door hen verstoten te worden. Want het is inderdaad mijn fout.

De volgende dag krijgen we alweer bezoek. Milo, die speciaal naar ons dorp gereden is om iets met Vale en Iris te bespreken. Maar hij heeft ook nieuws uit het Capitool bij zich. Andrew verplicht me om naar beneden te komen - ik kan niet eeuwig in bed blijven - maar volgens mij heeft hij daar al snel spijt van zodra duidelijk wordt welke boodschap Milo meebrengt.

"Ik ben al bij Darvo in de ziekenhuistent geweest," zegt hij terwijl we rond de tafel in de woonkamer van Andrew en Noria zitten. "En ik heb hem beloofd om het nu ook aan jullie te vertellen. Andromeda is sinds gisterenavond terug uit het Capitool. Zelf is ze lichtgewond, maar Alex en Roy zijn allebei dood."

Meteen voelt het alsof ik een mokerslag krijg. Darvo deed gisteren nog zo zijn best om mij iets positiefs te kunnen zeggen, en nu heeft hij zelf moeten horen dat zijn twee beste vrienden gesneuveld zijn. Ik luister zwijgend terwijl Milo ons het volledige verhaal vertelt.

"Jullie weten misschien al dat Andromeda, Roy en Alex bij dezelfde legereenheid waren ingedeeld," zegt hij. "Andromeda had dat gevraagd omdat ze al zo vaak samengewerkt hadden. Eigenlijk had district 13 ruim genoeg wapens en manschappen om het Capitool te veroveren. Het echte probleem lag ergens anders. "

"De valstrikken die overal verborgen waren," raadt Andrew.

"Heel juist," knikt Milo. "Iedereen snapte dat de pods enorm veel levens zouden eisen als er niets aan gedaan werd. Het duurde te lang om alle valstrikken één voor één op te ruimen, en de nieuw gebouwde pods stonden zelfs niet op de Holo's van het verzetsleger. Kort nadat Katniss en haar team gevlucht waren voor de vredebewakers, dacht één van de hogere rebellencommandanten dat hij de oplossing had gevonden."

"En welke was dat dan?" vraagt Doran.

"We hebben toen allemaal gezien dat die zwarte golf niet alleen een heleboel schade heeft aangericht, maar ook verschillende andere pods onklaar maakte. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de twee wespennesten die een paar straten verderop hingen. De weg lag vol met dode bloedzoekers."

Dat kan ik me niet meer herinneren, maar natuurlijk worden niet alle oorlogsbeelden op tv uitgezonden. Als leider van de opstand in district 10 zal Milo zeker meer weten dan wij. En bloedzoekers zijn een berucht wapen dat tijdens de Donkere dagen al bestond.

"Het plan van die commandant werd meteen aanvaard," gaat Milo verder. "Vrijwel alle geëvacueerde inwoners van het Capitool hadden hun auto moeten achterlaten toen ze op de vlucht sloegen. Hij stelde voor om zo veel mogelijk voertuigen in beslag te nemen en onbemand door de straten te sturen. Op die manier konden ze heel wat pods laten afgaan zonder dat het echt gevaarlijk werd."

"Dat klinkt als een goed idee," vindt Andrew.

"Eerst ging alles inderdaad zoals ze gehoopt hadden, " bevestigt Milo. "Twee nachten voor het Capitool gevallen is, begonnen de rebellen drie belangrijke straten richting stadscentrum vrij te maken. Ze hebben tientallen huizenblokken veroverd terwijl er amper slachtoffers vielen. Andromeda, Roy en Alex werden ingeschakeld bij het regiment dat een route door het westelijke deel van het Capitool moest forceren. Na een paar uur kwamen ze bij een plek waar volgens hun Holo vier pods gebouwd waren. Die gingen stuk voor stuk zonder probleem af toen ze er een lege auto overheen lieten rijden. Maar daarna moesten ze controleren of alles echt veilig was. De bevelhebber van het peloton waar Roy, Andromeda en Alex bij zaten vroeg twee personen die vrijwillig verkenner wilden zijn."

Het is nu zo stil aan tafel dat we buiten de wind rondom ons huisje horen gieren. Het is alweer volop aan het sneeuwen en de kans is groot dat Milo vannacht hier in het dorp zal blijven slapen. Niemand zegt een woord. We voelen allemaal dat hij stilaan bij het einde van zijn verhaal is.

"Andromeda wist heel goed dat die opdracht levensgevaarlijk was," vertelt Milo. "Als er ook maar één pod overbleef, dan zouden de verkenners sneuvelen. Ze heeft zich altijd verantwoordelijk gevoeld voor Alex en Roy. Dus weigerde ze hen mee te laten doen. In de plaats daarvan ging ze zelf, samen met hun bevelhebber en iemand anders die zich kandidaat stelde."

"En hebben ze het gehaald?" wil Andrew weten. Een overbodige vraag, want anders zou Andromeda nu niet in district 10 zijn.

"Zij wel," antwoordt Milo. "De drie verkenners kwamen bij het volgende kruispunt zonder dat er iets gebeurde. Maar blijkbaar hield het vredebewakersleger alles in de gaten via de bewakingscamera's die aan de gebouwen hingen. Ze hadden één pod vooraf uitgeschakeld, een bom die zorgvuldig verstopt zat in een rij bloembakken met rozen. Niemand wist dat die er was. Hij moet recent geplaatst zijn, want er stond niets op de Holo. Natuurlijk hebben ze die valstrik weer geactiveerd toen de andere soldaten er voorbij liepen. Het hele peloton was onmiddellijk dood, ook Alex en Roy."

Ik sluit mijn ogen terwijl ik probeer om het beeld te verdringen van een groep mensen die letterlijk aan flarden wordt geblazen. Misschien beseften ze niet eens wat hen overkwam. Maar Andromeda en de twee andere verkenners zagen het natuurlijk voor hun ogen gebeuren zonder dat ze iets konden doen.

"Andromeda neemt het zichzelf bijzonder kwalijk," zegt Milo. "Ze heeft mij gisteren zeker vijf keer verteld dat ze die list al vanaf het begin had moeten doorzien. Jullie weten dat ze zelf vredebewaker is geweest, dus ze kan zich nu wel voor het hoofd slaan dat ze hun strategie pas begreep toen het al te laat was. Anders zou ze haar bevelhebber zeker gewaarschuwd hebben. En wat ze nog het ergste vindt, zij heeft Roy en Alex verboden om verkenner te zijn zodat ze minder gevaar liepen. Maar juist daarom zijn ze nu allebei dood."

"Andromeda kon toch niet weten dat er een bom in die bloembakken zou liggen?" werpt Andrew tegen.

"Volgens mij was het inderdaad de eerste keer dat ze een oorlogssituatie verkeerd heeft ingeschat. Zelf verwijt ik het haar niet echt, zeker als je denkt aan al het goede werk dat ze voor de opstand heeft gedaan. En we maken allemaal meer dan genoeg fouten tijdens ons leven. Het was vooral pech. Maar toch zit ze met het gevoel dat ze de dood van Alex, Roy en de anderen had kunnen vermijden, zei ze. Je bent dus niet alleen," voegt Milo er nog aan toe terwijl hij me recht aankijkt. "Andromeda blijft voorlopig in de hoofdstad van ons district. Maar als je later graag met haar wil praten, dan kan dat wel volgens mij."

Ik knik zwijgend omdat ik geen goed antwoord weet te bedenken. Natuurlijk snap ik hoe Andromeda zich voelt nu ze onrechtstreeks mee verantwoordelijk is voor de dood van Roy en Alex. Net zoals ik zelf ook schuldig ben aan wat er met mijn eigen moeder is gebeurd. De herinnering aan mam die dood op de vloer van ons appartement ligt, komt onmiddellijk weer terug. Het is een beeld dat ik nooit meer uit mijn hoofd zal krijgen. Ik sta op en klim naar de hooizolder voordat iemand me kan tegenhouden.

Nadat Milo vertrokken is, blijf ik de hele dag alleen op bed zitten. Zelfs voor het avondeten laat ik me niet overtuigen om naar beneden te gaan. Met het deken om mijn schouders geslagen kijk ik naar het licht van de volle maan dat door het zolderraam schijnt. Het sneeuwt niet meer, maar volgens Noria is het nog steeds flink aan het vriezen buiten. Ik doe alsof ik al diep lig te slapen wanneer Enya in bed kruipt. En blijkbaar val ik niet lang daarna ook echt in slaap, want pas midden in de nacht schrik ik wakker uit een vreselijke nachtmerrie waarin ik Katniss zelf de weg wijs naar Merope's appartement om haar en Sirrah - die toevallig net op bezoek is - een pijl door het hart te schieten. Gelukkig heb ik deze keer niet luidop geschreeuwd. Dan zou iedereen in dit huisje wakker zijn geworden.

Ik blijf nog uren naar het plafond staren terwijl ik aan mijn twee vriendinnen denk. Tijdens de laatste paar dagen van de oorlog zijn er duizenden burgers om het leven gekomen. Gedood door één van de vele pods die - ondanks alle beloftes van de regering - in drukke straten zijn afgegaan, of per ongeluk neergeschoten bij vuurgevechten tussen vredebewakers en rebellen. Een heleboel mensen zijn nog steeds vermist. Niemand kan me vertellen wat er met Merope en Sirrah is gebeurd. De kans is groot dat ook zij de verovering van het Capitool niet overleefd hebben.

Ik ben nog steeds klaarwakker wanneer de eerste zonnestralen door het raam schijnen. Ongeveer een kwartier later hoor ik hoe Andrew uit bed komt om Iris binnen te laten. En deze keer brengt ze eindelijk beter nieuws voor ons mee. Leandro is gisterenavond teruggevonden. Blijkbaar was ook hij op de Stadscirkel toen die parachutes ontploften, want hij werd samen met ruim honderd andere slachtoffers zo snel mogelijk naar het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis gebracht. Daar houden de dokters hem nu in een kunstmatige coma omdat hij ernstige brandwonden heeft. Maar hij is intussen wel buiten levensgevaar en maakt - dankzij de nieuwste ontwikkelingen op het gebied van huidtransplantatie - zelfs een vrij goede kans om volledig te genezen. Ook al zal dat nog lang duren.

"Hoe weten ze zeker dat hij het is?" hoor ik Doran met aandrang vragen.

"Alle soldaten uit district 13 kregen een chip met hun persoonsgegevens ingespoten voordat ze naar het front gingen," legt Iris uit. "Leandro kan nu natuurlijk niet praten, maar op die manier hebben ze al een heleboel mensen van het rebellenleger geïdentificeerd."

"Ik kan niet zeggen hoe blij ik ben," stamelt Doran wanneer Iris uitgesproken is.

"Ik ook," voeg ik er aan toe terwijl ik langs de ladder naar beneden kom. "Voor jou."

Gelukkig lijkt Iris er geen probleem van te maken dat ik alleen mijn nachtjapon aanheb. Maar hoe slecht ik me zelf ook voel, ik wil niet boven blijven zitten nu Doran te horen krijgt dat zijn vriend nog leeft. Dan zou het lijken alsof het me weinig kan schelen. En dat is helemaal niet zo. Integendeel zelfs.

Ik loop naar Doran toe, sla mijn armen om hem heen en leg mijn wang tegen de zijne. In stilte denk ik terug aan al die keren dat ik Leandro en Doran samen heb gezien. In de Garage, op het veldje achter de box van Alcyone, in de ongebruikte ventilatieschacht waar ze hun slaapplek van hadden gemaakt en waar ik zei dat ik lid van het Verzet wilde worden. Maar ik herinner me vooral nog die ene nacht in de hovercraft, toen Doran me ontvoerd had. Voor hem was het heel moeilijk om Leandro in het Capitool te moeten achterlaten. Ik weet dat Doran er hier in district 10 's nachts uren over heeft liggen piekeren, ook al wou hij er niet echt met mij over praten - om mij te sparen, denk ik. We waren allebei doodsbang dat Leandro tijdens de invasie zou sneuvelen. Maar nu de oorlog voorbij is en de rebellen gewonnen hebben, weet Doran tenminste dat hij binnenkort naar Leandro toe kan gaan. Terwijl ik mijn moeder - en misschien ook mijn twee beste vriendinnen - nooit meer terug zal zien.

Mijn ogen vullen zich weer met tranen wanneer ik aan dat laatste denk. Dus maak ik me los uit onze omhelzing en klim ik zwijgend naar boven. Doran lijkt mijn gedachten te raden, want hij zegt dat het beter is om me nu even met rust te laten. In het Wildbos ligt de sneeuw kniehoog. De hooizolder is dus de enige plek waar ik alleen kan zijn. Na een paar minuten vertrekt Iris weer met de belofte dat ze ons zeker zal verwittigen mocht ze nog meer nieuws uit het Capitool krijgen. Maar wanneer er in de late namiddag opnieuw op de voordeur geklopt wordt, is het iemand anders die langskomt.

Doran en Andrew reageren allebei heel verbaasd als ze onze bezoekster binnen laten. Geen van ons had verwacht haar vandaag hier te zien. Maar blijkbaar hoeft zij zich niet eens voor te stellen, want - zoals ze zelf zegt - heel Panem zal haar intussen wel kennen van de televisie. Pas dan besef ik met een schok wie er beneden in de woonkamer staat. Ik heb haar stem maar een paar keer gehoord omdat ze geen echt lid van onze verzetsgroep was. Al kwam ze wel af en toe aan het woord in de propo's die district 13 gemaakt heeft. Op mijn tenen loop ik naar de rand van de hooizolder en kijk ik voorzichtig door een kier in het gordijn. Mijn vermoeden klopt. Dit is één van de mensen die samen met Katniss het appartement van mijn ouders is binnengedrongen. Cressida.

* * *

 **Een kort hoofdstuk, maar wel een belangrijk denk ik … en ook één waarin Aludra eigenlijk alleen maar slecht nieuws te verwerken krijgt, met uitzondering natuurlijk van het bericht over Leandro.**

 **Ik had al een hele tijd de indruk dat veel lezers zich afvroegen of (en zo ja, wanneer) Aludra echt een langdurige emotionele crisis zou doormaken. Maar ik heb hier doelbewust tot nu mee gewacht omdat je als schrijver vrij weinig kan doen met een personage dat alleen maar in bed ligt. Hopelijk is het mij toch gelukt om het hoofdstuk interessant genoeg te houden. De dood van Alex en Roy is trouwens een rechtstreekse verwijzing naar het originele boek, waarin een peloton rebellensoldaten op deze manier om het leven komt.**

 **Tot de volgende update! Ik ben er intussen vrij zeker van dat mijn verhaal ongeveer 31 hoofdstukken zal tellen (kunnen er ook 30 of 32 zijn) , dus het einde komt stilaan in zicht … en dat is ook één van de vele redenen waarom ik mijn verhaal absoluut wil afwerken ;-)**


	26. Eenzaamheid

HOOFDSTUK 26: EENZAAMHEID

Ik sluip zachtjes terug naar mijn bed en laat me voorzichtig op de matras zakken terwijl ik probeer om mijn emoties onder controle te houden. Het eerste wat ik voel, is woede. Cressida was erbij toen mam werd doodgeschoten. Zij en Pollux hadden Katniss kunnen tegenhouden. Maar meteen daarna besef ik dat die verwachting onredelijk is. Het Sterrenteam moest vluchten voor een roedel mutilanten die hen anders ter plekke zouden verscheuren. Natuurlijk neem je dan gewoon de kortste weg naar boven zonder er echt op te letten waar je uitkomt. Ik ben er zeker van dat ze niet eens de tijd hadden om de straatnaam of het huisnummer te controleren. Als ze mijn adres al kenden.

"Pollux en ik zijn sinds gisteren in district 10," hoor ik Cressida zeggen. Daarna vertelt ze dat Fulvia hen direct na de val van het Capitool op pad stuurde om in het hele land verslag uit te brengen over de oorlogsravage. District 3 hebben ze al bezocht. Morgenavond zullen ze doorreizen naar 11.

"We doen het niet echt in volgorde," legt Cressida uit. "Het hangt er vanaf wanneer de rebellenleiders van de districten tijd vinden om met ons te praten, want ze hebben nu meer dan genoeg andere zorgen aan hun hoofd. Maar Milo raadde me aan om ook in de kleinere dorpen van 10 te filmen. Al is dat natuurlijk niet de enige reden waarom ik naar hier gekomen ben."

"Aludra is boven," zeg Andrew met gedempte stem. "Volgens mij slaapt ze nu, maar ik denk niet dat ze jullie echt de schuld zal geven van wat er gebeurd is. Ze verwijt het vooral zichzelf."

"Waarom?" vraagt Cressida verbaasd. "Ze is al maanden niet meer in het Capitool geweest."

"Omdat haar ouders na de Kwelling moesten verhuizen," antwoordt Doran. Ik druk snel twee handen tegen mijn oren, want ik heb echt geen zin om opnieuw naar dit verhaal te luisteren. Pas na een minuut of drie laat ik mijn armen weer zakken. Ze zullen nu vast wel over iets anders bezig zijn. Het volgende moment hoor ik Timothy's naam vallen. Blijkbaar heeft Cressida hem heel even gezien toen ze samen met Pollux in district 3 zat.

"Hij zal binnenkort naar 13 vertrekken," vertelt Cressida. "De meeste patiënten van het noodhospitaal waar hij werkte zijn weer thuis en iedereen weet dat district 13 nu een tekort aan goede chirurgen heeft. Bij dat parachutebombardement zijn er heel wat rebellendokters gestorven. Dus in 13 moeten ze dringend nieuwe mensen opleiden. De familie van Timothy heeft de oorlog ook niet overleefd en dat is volgens mij de echte reden waarom hij liever niet terug naar het Capitool wil gaan."

Ik blijf stilletjes op bed zitten terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen lopen. Hoeveel levens heeft onze opstand eigenlijk gekost? Timothy voelt zich vast net zo eenzaam als ik. Opeens moet ik aan Lucas denken. Die komt zelf uit district 13. De dokters op de Stadscirkel waren dus collega's van hem. Misschien wel vrienden waar hij jaren samen mee gestudeerd heeft. President Snow en zijn regering zijn eindelijk verslagen. Maar wat blijft er nu nog over?

"Waarom is Pollux niet met jou mee gekomen?" hoor ik Doran na een tijdje vragen. Het klinkt alsof hij al sinds daarstraks met die gedachte zit en er nu pas over durft te beginnen.

"Tegen Milo heeft hij gezegd dat hij absoluut nog een paar extra beelden van de oorlogsschade in de stad moet filmen," antwoordt Cressida. "En toch weet ik wat de echte reden is. Hij schaamt zich te erg om Aludra onder ogen te komen. Hij was degene die in de riolen de plek heeft uitgekozen waar we naar boven gingen."

"Dat verwachtte ik al," mompelt Doran. "Pollux kende de tunnels het beste. Maar hij heeft jullie groep vast niet doelbewust tot in de flat van Aludra's ouders gebracht."

"Natuurlijk niet," antwoordt Cressida fel. "We waren veel te erg in paniek om daar naar te kijken. Hij liet ons gewoon de schacht nemen die het dichtst in de buurt was. Anders hadden de mutilanten ons zeker allemaal gedood. Ik heb zelf gezien hoe-"

Cressida's stem stokt en het duurt zeker vijf seconden voordat ze verder kan praten.

"-hoe ze Finnick, Castor en Homes te pakken hebben gekregen. Volgens mij zal Pollux zich altijd slecht blijven voelen over Aludra's moeder. Dit heeft hij nooit gewild. Ik weet trouwens niet of zij het ons zal kunnen vergeven. Maar ik wou niet zomaar wegblijven en doen alsof er niets aan de hand is."

"Misschien moet je het haar zelf vragen," stelt Andrew aarzelend voor. Even later hoor ik de houten ladder kraken en komt Cressida naar boven.

"Dag Cressida," zeg ik zodra ik haar zie. "Ik wil eigenlijk wel met je praten."

Ook al weet ik nog steeds niet helemaal zeker of zij en Pollux Katniss hadden kunnen tegenhouden, ik ben zelf mee verantwoordelijk voor de dood van mam. Dus moet ik haar op zijn minst de kans geven om uit te leggen wat er precies gebeurd is. En dat is dan ook meteen mijn volgende vraag. Gelukkig lijkt Cressida te snappen wat ik van haar wil, want ze vertelt me eerlijk het hele verhaal. Hoe zij en de rest van de groep achternagezeten werden door mutilanten die Katniss' naam zeiden, hun vlucht door de Tranfsertunnel, Messalla die in de smeltstraal liep, het vuurgevecht met de vredebewakers. Ik heb altijd geweten dat het een strijd op leven en dood was. Maar pas nu besef ik hoe het echt gevoeld moet hebben. En ik kan me heel goed voorstellen dat Pollux gewoon een vluchtweg gezocht heeft zonder er verder over na te denken waar die uitkwam.

"Katniss ging als eerste door het luik van de onderhoudsruimte," zegt Cressida terwijl ze naar de punten van haar schoenen staart alsof ze me niet recht aan durft te kijken. "Pollux en ik hebben Gale geholpen, hij was gewond. Katniss had jouw moeder al neergeschoten voordat wij boven kwamen. Pollux en ik wisten toen nog niet wie ze was, ook al herkende ik de straat toen ik door het raam naar buiten keek. Maar niemand heeft mij ooit jouw adres gegeven omdat ik niet echt in het Capitoolverzet zat. We zijn er pas later achter gekomen."

"Wanneer juist?" dring ik aan. Om één of andere reden kan ik pas gerust zijn als ik alles weet.

"Bij Tigris," antwoordt Cressida. "We hadden dringend een nieuwe schuilplaats nodig, want iedereen was naar ons op zoek. De winkel van Tigris was het enige wat ik kon bedenken. Dus heb ik de anderen zo snel mogelijk naar ginder gebracht. Gelukkig was Tigris thuis en vond ze het goed dat we ons in haar geheime kelder zouden verstoppen. We zijn pas 's avonds weer naar boven gegaan, nadat de winkel al gesloten was. En toen zagen we op tv dat journaal."

Cressida zwijgt even. Pas nu valt het me op dat het ook beneden al een tijdje stil is. Het gordijn staat nog steeds op een kier, dus Andrew en Doran kunnen ons gesprek perfect mee volgen. Echt erg vind ik dat niet. Ook zij hebben recht op de waarheid.

"Eerst had ik nog altijd niets in de gaten," geeft Cressida eerlijk toe. "Maar helemaal op het einde van het journaal, na een laatste update van de situatie in het Capitool, zeiden ze ineens dat die vrouw getrouwd was met een rijke supermarktdirecteur. Ik zal nooit de blik in Pollux zijn ogen vergeten en ook Tigris keek heel geschrokken. We dachten vast alle drie hetzelfde. Ik kende jouw precieze adres dan wel niet, maar we wisten wel dat je vrij dicht bij de Stadscirkel woonde. En het beroep van je vader kenden we natuurlijk ook."

"Tigris wist mijn adres wel," zeg ik. "Op de laatste dag van de Kwelling is ze nog bij mij thuis geweest in onze oude flat. De regering heeft mijn ouders naar het middelste gelijkvloerse appartement in hetzelfde gebouw gestuurd."

"Tijdens dat journaal hebben ze geen straatnaam of huisnummer genoemd," antwoordt Cressida. "En Tigris beweerde later dat ze eigenlijk niet goed wist hoe jouw moeder eruit zag, dus ze had haar op tv niet herkend."

Ik knik zwijgend. Dat zou best kunnen. Vaagjes herinner ik me dat Tigris inderdaad ook zoiets tegen mij verteld heeft toen ze mijn jurk kwam terugbrengen. En mam veranderde haar kapsel vaak genoeg.

"Zelfs zonder het af te spreken, hebben we alle drie met opzet niets laten merken aan Katniss, Peeta en Gale," gaat Cressida verder. "Zij zouden toch nooit begrepen hebben waar we ons druk over maakten. De propo van Kivo is nooit uitgezonden in district 13. En al vind ik het vervelend om dit tegen jou te moeten zeggen, ik betwijfel of Katniss en Gale echt wakker lagen van wat er met de rijke mensen in het Capitool zou gebeuren. Zij zagen jullie toch vooral als degenen die naar de Hongerspelen keken."

Daar kan ik helaas weinig tegenin brengen. Al voel ik nu wel hoe mijn woede tegenover Katniss steeds groter wordt. Ze was altijd een soort voorbeeld voor mij, een dapper meisje dat de Spotgaai durfde te zijn. Maar nu heeft ze zonder aarzelen mijn moeder vermoord. En het kon haar blijkbaar niet eens iets schelen.

"Na het journaal zijn we weer naar de kelder gegaan," vertelt Cressida. "Pollux en ik wisten nog altijd niet helemaal zeker of die vrouw echt jouw moeder was. De nieuwslezer had nergens letterlijk haar naam vermeld en Minerva is niet de enige winkelketen in het Capitool. Of misschien weigerden we op dat moment nog om het te geloven. Maar Pollux en ik zijn later die nacht stiekem terug naar boven gegaan. We moesten het gewoon weten. Tigris zei ons dat de regering intussen een tweede journaal met meer achtergrondinformatie had uitgezonden. Toen konden we niet langer twijfelen. Het was wel degelijk jouw moeder."

Opnieuw zwijgt Cressida enkele ogenblikken. Ik kan zien dat ze dit een moeilijk gesprek vindt, want het haalt bij haar ongetwijfeld heel wat nare herinneringen naar boven. De mutilanten, de dood van Castor en Finnick, een vuurgevecht met vredebewakers terwijl Cressida volgens mij zelf nog nooit eerder een geweer had vastgehouden. En dan ook nog eens de dood van mam. Alweer zie ik bijna letterlijk voor me hoe ze roerloos op de vloer van onze flat ligt met Katniss' pijl in haar hart. Dat afschuwelijke beeld zal ik nooit meer uit mijn hoofd krijgen.

"Tigris vond het heel erg wat er gebeurd is," onderbreekt Cressida mijn gedachten. "Ze bleef maar herhalen dat jij het helemaal niet verdiende om je moeder op zo'n manier te verliezen. Ze heeft altijd sympathie voor jou gehad, weet je. Omdat jij nooit echt een probleem leek te maken van haar uiterlijk. Je kwam zelfs al in haar winkeltje voordat je bij het Capitoolverzet ging."

"Dat klopt," antwoord ik. "Ik wist dat Tigris vroeger een beroemde styliste was. Mijn ouders hadden het vast nogal raar gevonden dat ik graag in zo'n stoffig winketje kwam, maar ik denk niet dat ik het thuis ooit heb gezegd."

"Toch moet je begrijpen dat Tigris zich verplicht voelde om ons te helpen bij onze missie," gaat Cressida verder. "Als lid van het Capitoolverzet kon ze Katniss onmogelijk verraden. We zouden er niets mee opgeschoten zijn als we de oorlog op het laatste nog hadden verloren. Integendeel zelfs."

Daar kan ik Cressida alleen maar gelijk in geven. Een overwinning van Snow zou een ramp zijn geweest voor alle districtsinwoners van Panem en iedereen die ooit met de rebellen heeft samengewerkt. En de arrestatie van Katniss had mijn moeder toch nooit kunnen terugbrengen.

"Zijn jullie daarom terug de straat op gegaan?" vraag ik. "Om de missie af te maken?"

"Ja, en ook omdat de situatie te gevaarlijk werd voor Tigris. Er waren intussen heel veel vluchtelingen die nog altijd geen slaapplaats hadden. Toen de regering op tv zei dat handelaars eventueel hun winkelruimte moesten afstaan, snapten we dat we niet in de kelder van Tigris konden blijven. De volgende ochtend vertrokken we. Het plan was dat Katniss en Gale zouden proberen om het paleis binnen te dringen. Niemand van ons wist dat het Capitool diezelfde dag al zou vallen."

"Wat hebben Pollux en jij toen gedaan?"

"We vonden het veiliger om niet alle vijf vlak naast elkaar te lopen," legt Cressida uit. "Ik ging samen met Pollux voorop om de anderen de weg naar de Stadscirkel te wijzen. Maar het was zo druk op straat dat we hen al snel zijn kwijtgeraakt in de chaos. De rebellen waren doorgebroken en begonnen op de vredebewakers te schieten. En vlak daarna zijn er ook nog een paar pods afgegaan, midden in de mensenmassa."

Cressida zwijgt en sluit even haar ogen. Ik besef dat ze nu probeert om de afschuwelijke dingen te verdringen die ze toen gezien heeft. De valstrikken van de regering hebben heel veel burgerslachtoffers gemaakt, en die zijn nog steeds niet allemaal geïdentificeerd. Misschien zijn mijn twee vriendinnen er ook wel bij.

"Pollux en ik waren doodsbang," geeft Cressida eerlijk toe. "We wisten totaal niet wat er gebeurde en hadden alleen twee geweren om ons te verdedigen. Tegen al die pods konden we niets beginnen. Het was duidelijk dat we Katniss, Peeta en Gale toch nooit meer konden terugvinden en ik hoopte maar dat ze levend de Stadscirkel zouden halen. Toen we langs een raam kwamen dat half gebroken was, heeft Pollux de rest van het glas kapotgeslagen zodat we samen naar binnen konden. We kwamen terecht in de stockruimte van één of andere kledingwinkel. Daar zijn we gebleven totdat de gevechten op straat voorbij waren."

"Dus daarom heb jij geen brandwonden," snap ik nu. "Je was zelf niet op de Stadscirkel."

"Dat klopt," bevestigt Cressida. "Na de capitulatie heb ik zo snel mogelijk geprobeerd Fulvia te bereiken. Toen ze hoorde dat Pollux en ik niet gekwetst waren, zei ze dat wij de districten moesten bezoeken om verslag uit te brengen over de oorlog. En zo ben ik uiteindelijk hier geraakt. Ik snap wel waarom Pollux het niet direct zag zitten om vandaag mee te gaan, maar ik zou het mezelf zeker verweten hebben als ik was weggebleven."

"Ik ben eigenlijk wel opgelucht dat je toch gekomen bent," antwoord ik. "Want nu weet ik tenminste hoe het echt is gegaan." Ook al zal ik natuurlijk nooit helemaal kunnen bewijzen dat Cressida geen enkel detail verdraaid heeft, toch voel ik aan dat haar verhaal de waarheid was. In het Capitoolverzet heb ik geleerd hoe je een leugenaar kan herkennen.

"Ik weet dat ik misschien niet het recht heb om dit te vragen," zegt Cressida aarzelend. "Maar ben je boos op mij en Pollux nu jouw moeder gestorven is?"

Het blijft enkele ogenblikken stil. Hier moet ik even over nadenken. Ik voelde inderdaad woede toen Cressida hier daarstraks door de voordeur naar binnen kwam, en ook Katniss is wat mij betreft van haar voetstuk gevallen. Maar wie heeft er schuld aan wat er met mam is gebeurd?

"Ik denk niet dat het echt de fout van jou en Pollux was," zeg ik uiteindelijk. "Jullie waren er gewoon bij. Katniss heeft geschoten voordat jullie iets konden doen, dus ik ben vooral boos op haar en op mezelf."

"Je mag jezelf geen verwijten maken," reageert Cressida beslist. "Ik snap heus wel waarom het voor jou zo voelt, want Doran heeft me alles uitgelegd. Maar ik kan je garanderen dat jij nog veel minder schuld hebt aan de dood van je moeder dan Pollux en ik. Niemand neemt jou iets kwalijk."

"Ik had kunnen weten dat de regering mijn ouders zou straffen als ik ontmaskerd werd," werp ik tegen.

"Dat wel, maar kon je weten dat ze naar het gelijkvloers van jullie flatgebouw zouden moeten verhuizen? Kon je tijdens de Kwartskwelling al raden dat die mutilanten ons maanden later in de tunnels zouden aanvallen? Had je kunnen voorspellen dat we uitgerekend in jullie flat terug naar boven kwamen?"

"Nee," geef ik met tegenzin toe.

"Dan ben jij ook niet verantwoordelijk voor de dood van je moeder," houdt Cressida vol. "Ik snap dat je er nog heel lang over zal blijven piekeren. Maar niemand van ons geeft jou de schuld, en op een dag zal je zelf ook inzien dat Doran en de anderen gelijk hebben."

Heel even ben ik in de war. Dan besef ik dat Cressida's woorden niet als een terechtwijzing bedoeld zijn. Ze probeert me gewoon duidelijk te maken wat zij gelooft, dat het niet mijn fout is en dat geen mens me iets verwijt. Maar is dat ook echt zo? Ik weet dat mijn vader er waarschijnlijk anders over zal denken. Ook al kan ik het nu niet aan hem vragen omdat hij in de gevangenis zit.

"Zelfs als het waar is wat jullie zeggen, dan nog heb ik dingen verkeerd gedaan," protesteer ik. "Zoals die toestand met het drinkwater."

"Bedoel je het dreigement om de waterleidingen te vergiftigen?" vraag Cressida een beetje verbaasd. "Volgens Tigris waren ze toen inderdaad nogal bang in het Capitool, maar daar had jij toch niets mee te maken?"

"Eigenlijk wel," biecht ik op. In het kort vertel ik haar het verhaal over mijn telefoontje met Plutarch.

"Dan klinkt dat meer als een idee van Plutarch en district 13 dan als een voorstel van jou," besluit Cressida zodra ik klaar ben.

"Waarom houdt iedereen altijd vol dat ik onschuldig ben?" flap ik er opeens boos uit. "Jullie mogen het echt wel gewoon tegen mij zeggen als ik fouten heb gemaakt. Ik wil niet dat jullie het voor mij blijven verbergen. En als ik dan gestraft moet worden, dan is dat maar zo."

"Aludra, we hebben allemaal wel een paar dingen gedaan waar we niet trots op zijn," zegt Cressida met aandrang. "Dat geldt zeker niet alleen voor jou. Een oorlog haalt vaak genoeg het slechtste in mensen naar boven. Pollux en ik hebben tijdens die laatste straatgevechten in het Capitool blindelings onze geweren leeggeschoten zonder nog te kijken naar wie of wat we raakten. We waren gewoon te erg in paniek om daar nog over na te denken. Pas later, toen we samen in dat kledingmagazijn zaten, heb ik beseft dat we dus zeker een aantal burgerdoden op ons geweten moeten hebben. Dat kan gewoon niet anders omdat er zo veel mensen op straat liepen. Ook al was het dan niet echt onze bedoeling, daar hebben de families van die mensen natuurlijk geen boodschap aan. Niemand komt echt onschuldig uit een oorlog als deze. En jij hebt veel meer dingen goed gedaan dan fout."

Ik weet dat ik Cressida eigenlijk zou moeten geloven, want Darvo en een paar anderen hebben ook zulke dingen tegen mij gezegd. Maar het lukt me nog steeds niet. Ik ben er nog steeds niet van overtuigd dat ik echt geen enkele schuld heb aan de dood van mam, ook al zou iedereen in dit dorp het blijkbaar graag willen. Ik sta net op het punt om dat tegen Cressida te zeggen wanneer we de ladder horen kraken en Andrew naar boven komt.

"Nathan staat hier voor de deur," zegt hij. "Volgens hem moeten jullie nu stilaan vetrekken als jullie nog voor het donker ginder willen zijn."

"Ik heb vannacht een logeeradres in een ander dorp gekregen," legt Cressida aan mij uit. "Thuis bij iemand die ik van Milo moet interviewen omdat hij en zijn vrouw allebei hebben meegedaan aan de belangrijkste gevechten in district 10. Maar met al die sneeuw duurt het wel even voor we daar zijn. Dus ik vrees dat ik nu zal moeten vertrekken."

"Geen probleem," antwoord ik. "Bedankt om naar hier te komen en mij alles te vertellen."

Even later hoor ik hoe de voordeur van ons huisje dichtvalt. Blijkbaar zijn Andrew en Doran mee naar buiten gegaan, want het blijft stil beneden. Pas dan herinner ik me dat ze vandaag nog iets met Lucas moesten bespreken. Ze zullen we in de ziekenhuistent zijn. Ik probeer na te denken over wat Cressida tegen me gezegd heeft, maar al snel beginnen mijn gedachten in een kringetje te draaien. Ik zie steeds opnieuw voor me hoe mam roerloos op de vloer van ons nieuwe appartement ligt. Een plek waar ze nooit was geweest als ze niet had moeten verhuizen. De korte vlaag van energie die ik dankzij het gesprek met Cressida gekregen heb zakt alweer weg en het duurt niet lang voordat ik in slaap val. Pas 's avonds maakt Noria me wakker wanneer ze een kom warme soep brengt. Ik heb honger, maar eet toch vooral om haar een plezier te doen.

De dagen erna komt er nog meer slecht nieuws uit het Capitool. Het heeft even geduurd voordat alle kinderen en dokters die bij het parachutebombardement stierven geïdentificeerd konden worden omdat hun lichamen zo zwaar verbrand waren. Dankzij camerabeelden en DNA-analyse is het nu toch gelukt. Dat Primrose Everdeen één van de slachtoffers is, wisten we al langer. Maar ook Ashley blijkt nu op de lijst te staan. Na haar deelname aan onze treinoverval in district 6 - waarbij ze Darvo geopereerd heeft - is ze teruggekeerd naar district 13 om zich aan te sluiten bij de rebellenartsen die de verovering van het Capitool zouden ondersteunen. Blijkbaar was ze op de Stadscirkel toen de eerste parachutes ontploften en is ze - net als al die andere dokters - zonder aarzelen de gewonde kinderen gaan helpen. Maar de tweede reeks bommen heeft iedereen binnen de betonnen muren van de afzetting gedood.

Ik kan mijn tranen niet bedwingen wanneer ik het nieuws over Ashley te horen krijg. Ook al hadden we nooit de tijd om elkaar goed te leren kennen, ik weet zeker dat ze echt een goede dokter was die heel ver durfde te gaan om haar patiënten te redden. Net als Primrose. Die was nog maar dertien jaar oud en zat toch al aan het front. Ik begin Katniss steeds meer te haten omdat zij mijn moeder heeft vermoord, maar daar had Prim geen schuld aan. En zij was - net als ik - rebellenverpleegster.

Diezelfde avond nog dringen Andrew en Noria aan totdat ik samen met hen meega naar het huis van Vale en Iris. Ze vrezen dat ik alleen maar meer ga piekeren als ik me blijf afzonderen en ze hopen dat ik me misschien wat beter zal voelen als ik vrienden om me heen heb. Wanneer Vale ons binnen laat, zitten er al verschillende mensen voor de tv om het avondjournaal te volgen. President Coin is intussen zelf naar het paleis van Snow gegaan om rechtstreeks te kunnen overleggen met haar legerleiding. Die gesprekken zullen verschillende dagen duren. Veel inwoners van het Capitool zijn nog steeds vermist. Maar vandaag heeft men ook meer dan tweehonderd nieuwe burgerslachtoffers geïdentificeerd. De meeste daarvan zaten bij een grote groep vluchtelingen die de pech hadden om vlak bij de Stadscirkel midden in een zwaar vuurgevecht tussen vredebewakers en rebellen te belanden. Een officier van district 13 leest nu één voor één alle namen voor. Hij vertelt erbij wie overleden is, en in welke ziekenhuizen de gewonden liggen. Eerst heb ik de neiging om weg te gaan. Maar uiteindelijk blijf ik toch zitten omdat er een heel kleine kans is dat ik misschien nieuws over Merope of Sirrah zal krijgen.

Mijn ergste vrees wordt waarheid wanneer ik twee bekende namen hoor. Onze eigen styliste Pamela en ook Monica, de beste vriendin van mam die in hetzelfde flatgebouw als wij woonde. Ze zijn samen met een heleboel andere mensen per ongeluk op straat doodgeschoten door soldaten uit 13 die probeerden om een peloton vredebewakers uit te schakelen. Niemand in de woonkamer protesteert wanneer ik zeg dat ik meteen terug naar ons eigen huisje ga en liever met rust gelaten wil worden.

Er gaan weken voorbij zonder dat we te weten komen wat er met mijn vriendinnen of de mensen van de Garage is gebeurd. Ook Leandro laat niets van zich horen. Al is dat normaal omdat hij vast nog altijd onder verdoving in het ziekenhuis ligt. Ik breng hele dagen door op de hooizolder en kom eigenlijk alleen naar beneden om naar het toilet te gaan of wanneer de anderen dat vragen. Want ik weet zeker dat mijn moeder nog geleefd zou hebben als ze niet door mijn schuld naar dat nieuwe appartement had moeten verhuizen. Pas nu ze dood is, besef ik echt hoe erg ik haar sinds mijn vlucht uit het Capitool heb gemist. Er waren nog zo veel dingen die ik aan haar had willen vertellen. Waarom ik stiekem naar de Garage ben gegaan, de voet van Kivo, dat ik haar twijfels over de Kwartskwelling heel goed begreep. Maar dat zal nu nooit meer kunnen. Soms probeer ik me voor te stellen hoe het zou zijn om met mam te praten of samen iets leuks te doen, zoals winkelen of iets drinken op een gezellig terrasje. Dan voel ik me heel even iets beter. Totdat ik weer besef dat het onmogelijk is en dat ik mijn moeder nooit meer zal zien. Hoe meer ik er naar verlang om bij haar terug te keren, hoe eenzamer ik me voel. Ook al weet ik dat Doran me nooit in de steek zal laten, hij kan mam en pap niet vervangen of terugbrengen. Dus eigenlijk ben ik wel alleen.

Doran en Kivo's ouders maken zich steeds meer zorgen over mij, maar ik kan mezelf er niet toe brengen om op te staan en te doen alsof er niets gebeurd is. Zelfs Enya zegt dat ik echt meer moet eten omdat ik steeds magerder word. Vaak lig ik gewoon uren in bed of staar ik door het raam naar buiten. Ik dacht altijd dat mijn verblijf in dit dorp tijdelijk zou zijn. Maar heeft het eigenlijk wel zin om weer in het Capitool te gaan wonen, desnoods in een eenvoudige flat die ik zelf huur? Mam is dood en pap zit in de gevangenis. Na mijn achttiende verjaardag zou ik een baan krijgen in één van zijn winkels om later zelf tot CEO van Minerva te kunnen doorgroeien. Zelfs als mijn vader zijn straf uitgezeten heeft en opnieuw vrij komt, zal hij me dat vertrouwen nu nooit meer geven. Niet na alles wat ik hem heb aangedaan. Welke toekomst rest mij dan nog? Deze oorlog heeft mijn leven voorgoed veranderd en ik heb geen flauw idee hoe ik verder moet gaan. Misschien zal ik binnenkort ook mijn vader verliezen, als de rebellen besluiten dat hij de doodstraf moet krijgen voor zijn rol bij het onderdrukken van de districten. Zelfs een positieve getuigenis van mij zou hem in zo'n geval niet kunnen redden. En dan heb ik helemaal geen ouders meer.

Op een avond, wanneer ik voor de zoveelste keer de helft van mijn maaltijd heb laten staan, hoor ik Doran en Noria beneden tegen elkaar zeggen dat ze echt niet meer weten hoe ze me nog kunnen helpen. Er zijn geen psychiaters in district 10 - niemand heeft hier het geld om die te betalen - en Lucas kan als chirurg ook weinig voor me doen. Maar ik wil helemaal niet over mijn problemen praten. Er is toch niemand die ze kan oplossen. Soms vraag ik me af of het niet beter zou zijn dat ik gewoon 's nachts in het Wildbos verdwijn, wanneer de temperatuur ver onder het vriespunt zakt en er nog meer sneeuw valt bij het dikke pak dat er nu al weken ligt. Als ik alleen mijn japon draag ben ik vast wel dood voordat ze me vinden. Of misschien moet ik stiekem naar de ziekenhuistent gaan om een injectienaald en de juiste medicijnen te zoeken, zodat ik zelf het vonnis kan uitvoeren dat ik na de dood van mijn moeder verdien. Als rebellenverpleegster weet ik intussen dat het dan snel en pijnloos zou gaan. Maar zelfs daar ben ik te laf voor.

Op een ochtend ergens begin januari komt Noria naar boven en zegt ze dat ik me na het ontbijt warm moet aankleden. Doran en Enya zijn van plan om samen met mij een lange wandeling door het Wildbos te maken. Eigenlijk heb ik daar helemaal geen zin in - we kunnen niet eens planten plukken of iets nuttigs doen - maar Doran vindt dat ik me veel te veel afzonder. Sinds de dood van mam ben ik amper het huis uit geweest. Ze blijven aandringen en zelfs Noria zegt dat het me misschien goed zal doen. Dus ga ik toch mee. Ook al is het vooral om niemand teleur te stellen.

We volgen eerst het in de sneeuw uitgegraven pad dat naar de ziekenhuistent leidt en lopen dan verder richting Feestweide. Maar nog voordat we halverwege zijn, moeten we terugkeren omdat het duidelijk wordt dat ik anders het einde van de wandeling niet haal. De afgelopen maand ben ik zo erg vermagerd dat ik nu gewoon te weinig energie over heb om uren door de sneeuw te stappen. Wanneer we terug in het dorp zijn, ben ik zo moe dat ik meteen naar de hooizolder ga en al na een paar minuten in slaap val.

Pas laat in de namiddag doe ik mijn ogen weer open. Eerst vraag ik me af wat me wakker heeft gemaakt. Dan hoor ik buiten een heleboel mensen druk praten, alsof er een stevige discussie aan de gang is. Het raam van de zolder - dat Noria vanochtend op een kier had gezet - is door de wind open gewaaid. Misschien is het daarom zo koud in deze kamer. Ik wil net uit bed komen om het raam weer te sluiten wanneer iemand de naam 'Panem Zonder Capitool' noemt. Eigenlijk was ik niet echt van plan om mee te luisteren. Maar onwillekeurig spits ik toch mijn oren.

"Zijn ze nu helemaal gek geworden?" vraagt Nuvies moeder boos. "Daar heeft niemand om gevraagd!"

"Wij niet, nee," antwoordt Nathan. "Maar in een paar andere districten dus wel. Die vent met zijn foldertjes kwam in ieder geval zelf uit 5. Dat kon je horen aan zijn accent."

"Denk eraan dat het nog geen officieel plan is," komt Vale tussenbeide. "Dan zou het trouwens eerst op tv moeten komen voordat ik het echt kan geloven."

Ik blijf doodstil zitten terwijl ik verder luister naar het gesprek buiten. Eerst kan ik niet zo goed volgen waarover het gaat. Maar al snel wordt dat akelig duidelijk. PZC probeert de bevolking in de districten ervan te overtuigen dat elke Capitoolinwoner de doodstraf verdient. Snow, zijn ministerraad en de hoogste officieren van het vredebewakersleger zullen binnenkort geëxecuteerd worden. Maar volgens die terroristen zijn we allemaal mee schuldig en mag niemand van ons nog in leven blijven. Nu hebben ze een aantal mensen op pad gestuurd om steun te zoeken voor dat idee. Zoals de man die eergisteren op het drukke kruispunt van de Slachthuisstraat met de Melkerijstraat foldertjes stond uit te delen.

"Ik ben zo snel mogelijk Milo gaan waarschuwen toen ik dat zag," vertelt Nathan. "Hij was net aan het vergaderen met een paar belangrijke leden van zijn rebellengroep, dus dat kwam wel goed uit. Ze hebben die kerel zelf naar het treinstation gebracht met de boodschap om geen voet meer in district 10 te zetten. Er zijn al meer dan genoeg mensen gestorven, dus niemand van ons wil dat ook nog eens alle mannen, vrouwen en kinderen van het Capitool vermoord worden. Volgens Milo lost blinde wraak niets op."

"Daar ben ik het volledig mee eens," onderbreekt Andrew hem. "En als vader van Kivo heb ik wel recht van spreken, denk ik. Dat plan om een laatste symbolische Hongerspelen te houden vind ik al helemaal waanzinnig. We zijn nu juist in opstand gekomen om daar voorgoed een einde aan te maken."

Er beginnen verschillende mensen door elkaar te praten, maar ik kan nog steeds genoeg verstaan om te snappen wat er aan de hand is. Blijkbaar willen de terroristen van Panem Zonder Capitool hun beruchte 'Wraakspelen' echt uitgevoerd zien. De afgelopen paar maanden hebben ze zelf zeven jongens en tien meisjes vermoord. Maar er zijn nog genoeg kinderen over om een zesenzeventigste editie van de Hongerspelen te organiseren. Het enige wat ze hoeven te doen, is een oude arena opknappen en alle namen van capitooltieners met rijke ouders in twee boetebollen steken. Ze zouden al een lijst met een dertigtal mogelijke tributen gemaakt hebben. En volgens sommige geruchten is PZC zelfs van plan om het hele idee rechtstreeks aan president Coin voor te leggen.

"Dus ze willen eerst die Hongerspelen op tv tonen en daarna ook alle andere Capitoolinwoners ter dood veroordelen?" vraagt de vader van Nuvie boos. "En wat gaan ze dan met de winnaar doen?"

"Voorlopig zijn het nog geruchten en is er niets officieel bevestigd," herhaalt Vale opnieuw. "Misschien willen ze de Wraakspelen alleen houden als een algemene executie niet haalbaar is. Al hoop ik echt dat president Coin geen van beide laat uitvoeren."

"Onderbevelhebber Boggs zou die ideeën zeker afgekeurd hebben," zegt Iris overtuigd.

"Hij wel," antwoordt Vale. "Maar eigenlijk durf ik toch niet goed te voorspellen wat Coin gaat doen."

"Je zei toch zelf dat het geruchten waren?" gaat Andrew boos verder. "Dat plan is compleet gestoord. Willen ze de leden van Plutarchs verzetsgroep en de mensen van de Garage dan ook vermoorden? Dat zijn net zo goed Capitoolinwoners."

Mijn spieren verstrakken wanneer het tot me doordringt wat die woorden echt betekenen. Alle burgers van het Capitool. Dat zijn niet alleen de mensen die actief hebben meegewerkt aan het onderdrukken van de districten, maar ook mijn vriendinnen - als ze nog leven - Dennis, Alcyone, Talitha … en ook Doran en mezelf. Nathan vertelde al iets over die vraag om een algemene executie toen we samen op zijn paard naar de hoofdstad van 10 reden. Dus als dat verhaal waar is, dan zouden de geruchten over een laatste Hongerspelen met rijke Capitooltieners weleens heel goed kunnen kloppen.

"Ik wil niet dat Aludra daaraan moet meedoen," mengt Enya zich opeens in de discussie. "Die andere rijkeluiskinderen kunnen me eigenlijk nog altijd weinig schelen. Zij vonden het vast geen probleem dat mijn broer met een mank been in de arena zat. Maar als ze Aludra uitkiezen bij de Boete, dan help ik haar nog liever om te ontsnappen voor het te laat is."

Het volgende moment begint iedereen door elkaar te praten zodat ik niet veel meer kan verstaan. Ik kom uit bed en sluit stilletjes het raam, want ik wil eens goed nadenken over wat Enya net gezegd heeft. Zou ik echt moeten meedoen aan die Wraakspelen - als dat plan inderdaad wordt uitgevoerd? De kans is groot dat de leden van het Capitoolverzet geen straf zullen krijgen. Wij hebben de rebellen juist actief gesteund. Alhoewel. Misschien denkt Panem Zonder Capitool dat we het alleen maar deden om onze eigen huid te redden moest president Snow de oorlog verliezen. Dat we dus even egoïstisch zijn als alle andere Capitoolinwoners. Ze lijken me extreem genoeg om ons zo zwart-wit te zien. Of zoek ik het nu te ver? En wat bedoelde Enya toen ze zei dat ze me nog liever hielp te ontsnappen?

Ik sluit mijn ogen om me te concentreren op de herinnering die plots bovenkomt. Enya heeft me ooit letterlijk naar de Spelen gewenst. Toen ik nog niet zo lang hier was, tijdens onze cursus verpleegkunde. Ze vond dat ik in de arena had moeten belanden in plaats van andere onschuldige meisjestributen. Zo erg haatte ze me toen. Maar nu wil ze er blijkbaar mee voor zorgen dat ik kan vluchten als mijn naam uit de Boetebol komt.

Ik word slap in mijn knieën en laat me op bed neervallen wanneer het tot me doordringt wat er dan zou gebeuren. Die Wraakspelen kunnen enkel georganiseerd worden met toestemming van president Coin. Maar omdat zij nu de leider van heel Panem is, zou ik nergens veilig zijn als ze me uitkiezen. Dan moet ik dus de wildernis buiten de districten in vluchten. Eigenlijk lig ik totaal niet wakker van de vraag hoe het met mij afloopt - misschien verdien ik het wel om in de arena te zitten nu mam mee door mijn fout dood is - maar Doran zal me nooit alleen laten gaan. Na die mislukte wandeling van vandaag is het duidelijk dat ik niet ver geraak op zo'n tocht. Ik zou een blok aan Dorans been zijn. En ook Enya kan betrapt worden als ze me helpt. Dan krijgen ze ongetwijfeld allebei een strenge straf, alweer door mijn schuld. In dat geval vertrek ik liever zelf naar de arena als tribuut. Of ik spuit stiekem een overdosis medicijnen in zodat niemand me nog kan dwingen om te vluchten.

Het gesprek buiten gaat nog een hele tijd door, al kan ik het nu niet meer volgen omdat het raam dicht is. Even later komt Noria binnen. Ze legt extra hout op de kachel en even later ruik ik de geur van vlees dat langzaam wordt gebakken. Waar Andrew en Enya nu zijn, weet ik niet. Mijn gedachten dwalen af naar alles wat ik daarnet gehoord heb. Maar hoe meer ik erover pieker, hoe verwarder ik me voel. De vermoeidheid slaat weer toe en ik word pas wakker als Doran me roept voor het avondeten. Deze keer blijf ik zitten totdat mijn bord helemaal leeg is. Het heeft geen zin om hem nog verder ongerust te maken. Maar de laatste paar happen kosten me echt moeite, alsof mijn maag intussen geen normale porties meer aankan.

"Wanneer begint de tv-uitzending morgen?" vraagt Andrew aan Doran.

"Om één uur 's middags," antwoordt hij. "Ik ga niet luidop beginnen juichen als ze het doet. Maar hij heeft het toch echt wel verdiend. En het is een belangrijk moment voor Panem, dus iedereen zal kijken."

"Waarover hebben jullie het?" zeg ik zonder veel interesse. De afgelopen paar weken zat ik zo vaak in mijn eentje op de hooizolder dat ik het nieuws nauwelijks nog heb gevolgd.

"Weet je dat dan niet?" vraagt Doran verbaasd. "Morgen wordt president Snow terechtgesteld."

In een paar woorden vertellen de anderen me dat Snow - die vlak na het einde van de oorlog al ter dood veroordeel was - morgen eindelijk zijn straf zal krijgen. De rebellen hebben het tot nu uitgesteld omdat ze het vonnis willen laten uitvoeren door iemand die een hele tijd in het ziekenhuis heeft gelegen. Katniss zelf. Als Spotgaai mag zij symbolisch de laatste pijl van de oorlog schieten. De executie vindt plaats op het bordes voor het presidentiële paleis en zal in het hele land live op televisie worden uitgezonden.

"Ik kijk niet mee," zeg ik onmiddellijk. "Jullie mogen naar het huis van Vale en Iris gaan, maar ik blijf hier."

Gelukkig hebben mijn vrienden geen verdere uitleg nodig om het te begrijpen. Ook al heb ik Snow en zijn regering gehaat om de manier waarop ze mensen behandelden, ik kan geen tweede keer zien hoe iemand de pijl van Katniss recht in zijn hart krijgt. Niet na wat er met mijn moeder gebeurd is. Natuurlijk verdient president Snow de doodstraf. Maar zelf hoef ik daar niet bij te zijn. Ook al is het dan enkel via de tv.

De volgende dag rond het middaguur verzamelen alle inwoners van ons dorp zich in de woonkamer van Vale en Iris. Ik kan het hen niet echt kwalijk nemen dat ze naar dit moment uitkijken. Dankzij Snow en zijn regering hebben ze hier lang genoeg armoede en honger geleden. Om nog maar te zwijgen over de Spelen waar ze elke jaar opnieuw twee kinderen naartoe moesten sturen. Zelf blijf ik op de hooizolder zitten terwijl ik door het raam naar de kale, besneeuwde bomen achter ons huisje staar en probeer om niet te veel aan mijn moeder te denken. Maar het beeld van haar lichaam met Katniss' pijl in het hart is vandaag moeilijk te verdringen.

Ik schrik pas op uit mijn gedachten wanneer ik buiten lawaai hoor. Alsof een heleboel mensen luid door elkaar aan het schreeuwen zijn. Ik trek snel mijn schoenen aan, sla een jas om mijn schouders en haast me naar beneden. Er moet wel iets ergs gebeurd zijn als iedereen zo in paniek is en dan wil ik het liever gewoon meteen weten. Doran en Andrew zijn de eersten die ik op straat tegenkom. Blijkbaar waren ze al onderweg om mij te verwittigen, want Andrew doet zijn mond al open nog voordat ik de kans krijg om iets te zeggen.

"Katniss heeft Coin vermoord," stamelt hij.

"Ze heeft _wat_ gedaan?" vraag ik ongelovig. Dit kan ik nooit goed verstaan hebben.

"Katniss heeft zonet president Coin neergeschoten," bevestigt Doran. "Ze had één pijl gekregen voor de executie en daarmee heeft ze Coin vol in de borst geraakt. Die stond op het balkon van het paleis, zeker vijftien meter boven Snow. Dus het kan geen ongeluk zijn geweest. De lijfarts van president Coin heeft trouwens al bevestigd dat ze wel degelijk dood is.

"En wat is er dan met Katniss gebeurd?" vraag ik verbijsterd.

"Die werd meteen overmeesterd door de bewakers van de president," vult Andrew aan. "Ze zouden haar naar de twaalfde verdieping van het Trainingscentrum gebracht hebben. Maar verder weten we eigenlijk nog niets. En om heel eerlijk te zijn, ik heb nog nooit iemand zo hysterisch gezien als Katniss daarnet. Ik snap echt niet wat haar bezield heeft."

Dat is natuurlijk een vraag waar niemand een zinnig antwoord op kan geven. Ook drie uur later niet, wanneer we eindelijk meer officieel nieuws uit het Capitool krijgen. President Snow is ook overleden. Nadat de Stadscirkel ontruimd was, bleek hij dood aan de houten paal te hangen waar men hem voor de executie had vastgebonden. Er zal geen lijkschouwing gebeuren, want eigenlijk doet het er niet toe hoe hij precies gestorven is. Waarschijnlijk is hij verpletterd in het gedrang of bezweken aan de ziekte die hij - door vroeger al dat vergif te drinken - al heel lang onder de leden had. Het enige wat nu telt, is dat hij eindelijk zijn verdiende loon gekregen heeft. Men zal hem anoniem begraven op het kerkhof van het Capitool.

Intussen heeft ook de legerleiding van 13 achter gesloten deuren vergaderd. Katniss blijft voorlopig opgesloten in het Trainingscentrum. Via camerabewaking wordt ze de klok rond in de gaten gehouden, zodat ze geen zelfmoord kan plegen of sterft aan de verwondingen die ze vandaag heeft opgelopen. Als Spotgaai betekent ze zo veel voor de mensen in Panem dat de hoge functionarissen van district 13 haar niet zomaar ter plekke willen executeren. Men heeft besloten dat Katniss recht heeft op een eerlijk proces. De getuigen daarvoor zullen binnenkort worden opgeroepen.

"Wie moet nu de nieuwe president van Panem worden?" vraagt Noria wanneer we 's avonds laat rond de tafel zitten om te eten.

"Ze willen zo snel mogelijk noodverkiezingen houden," zegt Doran, die net bij Vale en Iris is langsgegaan om de laatste nieuwsberichten te volgen. "De legerleiding van 13 zal één van de rebellenleiders uit districten 1 tot en met 11 tot president laten benoemen. Die mensen worden vannacht of morgenvroeg al opgehaald door een hovercraft om naar het Capitool te gaan. Ze willen overmorgen stemmen."

"Zo snel al?" vraagt Enya.

"Ja, want Panem heeft dringend een nieuwe leider nodig," legt Doran uit. "Milo moet dus ook meedoen. Het is de bedoeling dat ze eerst samen overleggen zonder dat er camera's bij zijn. Als ze het niet eens worden, moeten ze alle elf stemmen op iemand anders in de groep totdat er een meerderheid is."

"Ik dacht dat de nieuwe president ook uit 13 zou komen," mengt Noria zich in het gesprek.

"Daar hebben ze heel bewust niet voor gekozen," vertelt Doran. "Volgens de nieuwslezer vinden ze het eerlijker om iemand uit de bevrijde districten president te laten worden. Die hebben veel meer geleden onder de regering van Snow dan de mensen in 13. Vale denkt dat er misschien nog een andere reden was, iets dat ze liever niet op tv zeggen. Maar dat kunnen we natuurlijk nooit zeker weten."

"Ik vind het wel een goed idee om één van de rebellenleiders uit de districten te kiezen, maar Lyme is toch dood?" vraag ik.

"Kort na de val van 2 hebben de rebellen daar zelf haar opvolger aangeduid," vertelt Andrew. "Ze moesten wel, want ook zij hadden iemand nodig die de heropbouw van hun district zou organiseren."

"En nu doet die persoon dus mee aan de noodverkiezing," snap ik. "Samen met Milo en de anderen."

Twee dagen later zit iedereen 's avonds bij Vale en Iris thuis voor de televisie. Zelfs ik ben deze keer gekomen, want eigenlijk wil ik ook wel weten wie onze nieuwe president wordt. Dan schakelt men live over naar het Capitool. Eén van de generaals uit district 13 staat op het balkon van het presidentiële paleis en maakt bekend dat Paylor - de rebellenleider van district 8 - deze verkiezingen gewonnen heeft zonder dat er echt gestemd moest worden. Terwijl we wachten op haar officiële speech, buigt Doran zich naar me toe.

"Ik ben blij dat ze samen in overleg hebben gekozen," fluistert hij. "Het betekent dat ze Paylor een goede kandidaat vonden en dus allemaal achter haar zullen staan."

Ik knik zwijgend en merk dat ik me nogal verward voel. Als Doran gelijk heeft, dan zal het vanaf nu vast beter gaan met Panem. Maar hoe moet ik verder met mijn eigen leven? Ik weet het nog steeds niet.

Intussen is Paylor zelf op het balkon verschenen. Ze wordt toegejuicht door de menigte die zich op de Stadscirkel verzameld heeft en begint dan aan een korte toespraak, waarin ze belooft dat ze haar uiterste best zal doen om de welvaart in het land te herstellen. Deze keer niet alleen voor de inwoners van het Capitool, maar wel voor iedereen in heel Panem. Ze wil dat vanaf nu al het voedsel eerlijk verdeeld wordt en dat de arbeidsomstandigheden in de districten verbeteren. Als voorbeeld geeft ze het systeem om weefgetouwen te beveiligen dat ze lang geleden zelf heeft bedacht. Het Capitool had haar ontwerp destijds afgekeurd, maar zij zal er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat het nu op elke machine geïnstalleerd wordt. Een luid applaus volgt en Paylor moet bijna een volle minuut wachten voordat ze haar speech kan afronden.

"Ik begrijp heel goed dat veel mensen naar wraak verlangen na alles wat het Capitool jullie heeft aangedaan," zegt ze. "Want ik heb het zelf ook allemaal meegemaakt toen ik nog een jong meisje in district 8 was. Honger, armoede, de kans om naar de arena te moeten. Snow is dood, en ik beloof jullie dat de mensen die hem hebben gesteund een rechtvaardige straf krijgen. Maar toch hoop ik dat jullie - inwoners van het Capitool en alle dertien districten - ooit weer één volk zullen worden. Een volk dat samenwerkt in plaats van tegen elkaar te vechten, en dat er zo voor zorgt dat de misdaden van de afgelopen vijfenzeventig jaar zich niet meer kunnen herhalen. Dank u wel."

De mensen op de Stadscirkel beginnen opnieuw in de handen te klappen en door de luidsprekers van de tv klinkt een melodie die ik niet herken. Pas dan besef ik dat dit waarschijnlijk het nieuwe volkslied van Panem is. De regie schakelt over naar de studio, waar vijf rebellenleiders uitgenodigd zijn om de toespraak van Paylor te analyseren. Ze zijn het erover eens dat onze nieuwe president een positieve boodschap gebracht heeft en hopen dat de mensen bereid zijn om naar haar woorden te luisteren. Ook de geruchten over Wraakspelen of een algemene executie van elke Capitoolinwoner komen nog even ter sprake. Maar het is nu al duidelijk dat president Paylor geen van beide ideeën ooit zal aanvaarden. Nog tijdens het studiogesprek loopt er een extra nieuwsbericht binnen waarin bevestigd wordt dat die twee plannen definitief zijn afgevoerd.

Iedereen in de woonkamer van Vale en Iris reageert opgelucht. Ook bij mij lijkt het alsof er een zware last van mijn schouders valt. De gewone mensen van het Capitool worden met rust gelaten en niemand hoeft zichzelf in gevaar te brengen om me te redden van de arena. Ook mijn vader zal in leven blijven. Ik was bang dat hij misschien ter dood veroordeeld zou worden voor de rol die hij als winkeldirecteur gespeeld heeft bij de uitbuiting van de districten. Maar nu zegt de rebellenleider van district 4 dat alleen de ministers van Snow en de hoogste officieren in het vredebewakersleger die straf zullen krijgen. De anderen moeten gewoon een heel aantal jaren naar de gevangenis. Ik voel me een beetje beter wanneer ik dat hoor, maar niet veel beter. Want ook na het uitzitten van zijn straf zal pap nooit meer iets met mij te maken willen hebben.

Er gaan twee dagen voorbij zonder dat er nog veel extra nieuws uit het Capitool komt. De eerste rechtszaken tegen invloedrijke mensen onder het vroegere regime van Snow zouden begonnen zijn en ook de voorbereiding van Katniss' proces is gestart. Plutarch - die door Paylor benoemd is tot Minister van Communicatie - kondigt op tv aan dat die gebeurtenis in het hele land uitgezonden zal worden. Katniss zelf zit nog steeds gevangen op de twaalfde verdieping van het Trainingscentrum. Niemand mag contact met haar hebben, maar ze wordt streng bewaakt via verborgen camera's.

Ik breng uren op de hooizolder door zonder met iemand te praten. Vaak lig ik gewoon in bed of staar ik door het raam naar de vlokken van de zoveelste sneeuwbui die het witte tapijt buiten nog dikker maakt. Het enige wat ik hoor, is het geschraap van de spades waarmee Vale en enkele andere mannen een nieuw pad doorheen het dorp uitgraven en de bezorgde discussies tussen Doran, Andrew en Noria. Ze maken zich nu echt zorgen over mijn toestand. Toen ik bereid was om die noodverkiezingen zelf ook mee te volgen op tv, dachten ze dat het eindelijk beter met me begon te gaan. Maar de waarheid is dat ik me nog steeds eenzaam voel nu ik mijn vrienden en familie in het Capitool waarschijnlijk voorgoed kwijt ben, en dat ik geen idee heb hoe ik de draad van mijn leven weer moet oppakken. Op de derde dag na Paylors verkiezing hoor ik Doran tegen Andrew zeggen dat hij ernstig overweegt om zelf terug naar het Capitool te gaan en daar professionele hulp voor mij te zoeken. Al zal het niet meevallen om een psycholoog te vinden die helemaal tot in dit afgelegen dorp van district 10 wil komen. Het kan me weinig schelen. Ik zie niet in hoe zo'n dokter mij zou kunnen helpen na alles wat er gebeurd is. Maar rond de middag - ongeveer een uurtje na het gesprek tussen Doran en Andrew - hoor ik nog iets anders, dat wel meteen mijn aandacht trekt. Het geluid van een hovercraft.

Ik kruip onder mijn deken vandaan en kijk door het zolderraam naar buiten. Het toestel vliegt laag over ons dorp heen en blijft dan stil hangen boven het Wildbos. _Wat komt die hier doen_ , vraag ik me af. Voor zo ver ik weet zal de ziekenhuistent van Lucas pas volgende week worden afgebroken. Darvo en de twee andere patiënten die er nog zitten, zijn intussen voldoende hersteld om weer naar huis te gaan. Maar over enkele dagen wordt er een nieuwe lading bouwmaterialen naar de hoofdstad van district 10 gebracht en het is praktischer als diezelfde hovercraft op zijn terugweg de ziekenhuistent meeneemt. Ik ga op de rand van Kivo's bed zitten om mijn schoenen aan te trekken. Het leek wel alsof dat toestel stilhield om de passagiersladder neer te laten. En als we vandaag onverwacht bezoek krijgen, wil ik toch wel graag weten wie dat is.

Ik ben nog maar net aangekleed wanneer ik buiten op straat mensen hoor. Noria, Vale, en nog twee andere stemmen die ik eerst niet meteen kan plaatsen. Het raam van de zolder is dicht, dus ik kan nauwelijks iets verstaan. Ik hoor alleen maar geroezemoes. En toch weet ik honderd procent zeker dat ik die stemmen ken. Dan dringt opeens met een schok tot me door wie het zijn. Mijn hart slaat een paar slagen over. Dit kan helemaal niet. Ik moet eerst door het raam kijken om te geloven dat het echt zo is.

Ik trek het gordijn van de hooizolder opzij, klim snel de houten ladder af en spring vanaf de derde trede rechtstreeks op de grond. Met één beweging duw ik de voordeur open. Daar staan ze. Allebei. En de blik in hun ogen maakt duidelijk dat ze er net zo erg als ik naar verlangd hebben om elkaar weer te zien. Ik ren Leandro voorbij en val Merope in de armen.

* * *

 **Een hoofdstuk met een verrassend einde … althans, dat hoop ik! Waarschijnlijk gingen de meeste lezers er wel van uit dat Aludra's vrienden in het Capitool vroeg of laat weer ter sprake zouden komen. Maar hadden jullie verwacht dat het op deze manier zou gebeuren? De laatste keer dat Merope zelf in het verhaal voorkwam, was tijdens het telefoongesprek waarbij Evi (tribuut uit district 5) stierf. Dus ik zou zeggen: Welkom terug voor dit personage!**

 **Helaas zijn er, naast Aludra's moeder, dus ook een paar andere mensen uit haar kennissenkring gestorven. Ik besef dat ik dit als schrijver vrij lang heb uitgesteld, maar vond wel dat het moest gebeuren om het verhaal geloofwaardig te houden. Ook het gesprek met Cressida is iets waarvan ik graag jullie mening hoor. Ik ben altijd wel benieuwd naar lezersreacties ;-)**

 **Om in canon met het boek te blijven, moest ik in dit hoofdstuk ook de executie van Snow - of beter gezegd, die van Coin - bespreken, net als de noodverkiezingen die daarna volgen. Ik geef eerlijk toe dat ik over beide gebeurtenissen vrij snel heen ben gegaan. Het probleem was natuurlijk dat Aludra depressief is in dit hoofdstuk en dus weinig interesse toont voor dit soort dingen.**

 **Tot slot nog een praktische mededeling: Ik vertrek voor één week op vakantie, vanaf vrijdag 28 juli tot en met vrijdag 4 augustus. Tijdens deze vakantie zal ik geen toegang hebben tot het internet, en kan ik dus ook niet reageren op reviews of privé-berichten. Uiteraard zal ik dit wel allemaal lezen en beantwoorden zodra ik weer thuis ben.**

 **Tot het volgende hoofdstuk!**


	27. Het verhaal van Merope

HOOFDSTUK 27: HET VERHAAL VAN MEROPE

Het is al avond wanneer we eindelijk met zijn allen rond de tafel in de woonkamer van ons eigen huisje zitten. Doran, Enya, Merope, Kivo's ouders en ikzelf. Leandro ligt op zijn linkerzij op de zetel die Andrew en Noria 's nachts als bed gebruiken. De brandwonden op zijn rug, zitvlak en achterkant van zijn benen doen minder pijn als hij niet op een harde houten bank hoeft te zitten, zegt hij. Ook Meropes linkerarm is vanaf haar vingertoppen tot een heel stuk voorbij de elleboog in verband gewikkeld. Gelukkig hebben Doran en ik nu genoeg ervaring om hun wonden te kunnen verzorgen, één van de redenen waarom ze allebei toelating kregen om naar hier te reizen. Maar we weten nog altijd niet hoe ze elkaar hebben gevonden. Merope wil niet dat ze haar verhaal - waar nare herinneringen aan vasthangen - telkens opnieuw moet vertellen. Dus hebben we gewacht tot iedereen thuis was zodat ze het maar één keer hoeft te doen. Al is het duidelijk dat ze moeite heeft om naar de juiste woorden te zoeken.

"Misschien kan je beginnen met het moment waarop jij en Aludra elkaar voor het laatst hebben gezien," stelt Noria voor.

"Dat was aan de telefoon," antwoordt Merope aarzelend. "Toen Evi stierf."

"De winnares uit district 5 die moest meedoen aan de Kwartskwelling," vul ik aan. De anderen kunnen duidelijk even niet volgen, dus vertel ik in het kort hoe Merope fan was van Evi en het heel erg vond dat juist zij weer naar de arena werd gestuurd. Maar ik kon weinig doen omdat Fulvia me verboden had iets te zeggen dat mijn mening over de Spelen misschien zou verraden. Ik heb Merope inderdaad voor het laatst gezien op het schermpje van onze telefoon, toen ze in paniek naar mij belde omdat Evi vastzat in het arenagebied waar die enorme vloedgolf naar beneden kwam. We zijn nu zes maanden verder. Maar na alles wat er sindsdien gebeurd is, lijkt het nog veel langer geleden.

"Na dat telefoongesprek voelde ik me echt rot," vertelt Merope terwijl ze met haar gezonde hand het glas water aanneemt dat Noria geeft. "Evi was dood en ik zat helemaal alleen in ons appartement, want mijn ouders waren niet thuis. Ik vond het zo oneerlijk wat ze met Evi hadden gedaan. En toen begon ik me af te vragen hoe de vrienden van alle tributen die de vorige jaren gestorven zijn zich zouden voelen. Ik dacht altijd dat de Spelen oké waren, maar ineens was ik daar niet meer zo zeker van."

"Dat herken ik," zeg ik snel voordat Enya de kans krijgt om zich ermee te bemoeien. Ik ben er zeker van dat ze mij niet meer haat, en ik denk niet dat ze ruzie zal maken met mijn beste vriendin. Toch weet ik dat een opmerking als deze voor Enya nog altijd kwetsend kan overkomen. "Bij mij duurde het ook even voordat ik echt snapte hoe verkeerd de Spelen zijn," voeg ik er nog aan toe.

"Eigenlijk had ik na Evi niet zo veel zin meer om alles nog te blijven volgen," gaat Merope verder. "Maar mijn ouders wilden tijdens de derde dag heel graag de stad in om op groot scherm te kijken en ik durfde niet goed nee te zeggen. Dus ben ik gewoon meegegaan. We zijn in een restaurant gaan zitten omdat de Stadscirkel te druk was. Maar na dat gedoe met die snatergaaien was de sfeer eigenlijk wel verpest. Bijna iedereen vond dat de Spelmakers toen te ver waren gegaan en we hoorden van andere mensen dat er op de Cirkel nog altijd protest was. Mijn moeder werd er zenuwachtig van, dus zijn we 's avonds weer naar huis vertrokken."

"Hoe laat was dat?" vraag ik.

"Ongeveer half elf. Beetee had net die boom vol draad gehangen toen mijn vader onze tv aanzette."

"Dan hebben jullie ook alles gezien wat er daarna is gebeurd," concludeert Andrew.

"Dat klopt," knikt Merope. "Ik wist natuurlijk nog niet wat het allemaal echt betekende. Maar toen we zagen dat president Snow zelf naar de arena was gekomen en er ook een tweede hovercraft rondvloog, snapte ik wel dat er iets ernstig mis was. Mijn ouders waren ook nogal in paniek, denk ik. Ze zaten de hele tijd met elkaar te praten terwijl ik me in de badkamer aan het omkleden was. Jammer dat ik er niks van kon verstaan. Ik vraag me nog altijd af hoe het me die nacht gelukt is om in slaap te vallen. Maar ik herinner me nog heel goed dat mijn moeder me de volgende ochtend wakker maakte en zei dat er drie vredebewakers voor de deur stonden om mij een paar dingen te vragen."

Ik staar Merope geschokt aan. Hier had ik nog nooit over nagedacht. En toch is het eigenlijk wel logisch dat ze na mijn mislukte arrestatie besloten om mijn beste vriendin eens aan de tand te voelen.

"Er is niets ergs gebeurd, hoor," stelt Merope me gerust wanneer ze mijn reactie ziet. "Al hoop ik dat ik geen tweede keer zo'n gesprek moet meemaken. Die vredebewakers deden nogal …"

"… intimiderend?" vraag ik wanneer Merope aarzelt. Fulvia gebruikte dat woord weleens als ze uitlegde hoe we ons tegenover vredebewakers moesten gedragen.

"Dat vond ik ook," bevestigt Merope. "Ik kreeg niet eens de tijd om me aan te kleden dus ze hebben me gewoon in nachtjapon verhoord. Eerst zeiden ze zonder inleiding dat ze jou betrapt hadden op spionage en dat je ontvoerd was vlak voordat ze je konden arresteren. Ik wist totaal niet wat ik hoorde. En ze maakten ook duidelijk dat ik zeker geen dingen mocht verzwijgen. Ik was zo van slag dat ik alles heb verteld wat ik wist. Maar dat was uiteraard niet veel. Eigenlijk helemaal niets. Gelukkig geloofden ze dat al snel. Toen ze vertrokken, zeiden ze nog tegen elkaar dat ze wel verwacht hadden dat jij nooit iets aan mij verklapt had."

"Zijn ze later nog teruggekomen?" wil Doran weten.

"Nee, ze hebben mij en Sirrah verder gewoon met rust gelaten. We konden hen toch geen informatie geven, want we wisten nergens van."

Er valt een stilte en ik merk dat ik me alweer schuldig voel. Ook al heb ik tegen mijn vriendinnen nooit met een woord gerept over de Garage of het Verzet, ze hebben wel thuis vredebewakers over de vloer gekregen. Gelukkig is alles goed afgelopen en lijkt niemand het mij kwalijk te nemen.

"Daarna was ik helemaal in de war," gaat Merope verder. "Iedereen praatte de hele tijd over de bizarre manier waarop de Kwartskwelling geëindigd was, maar ik had andere zorgen aan mijn hoofd. Ik begon me steeds meer af te vragen of het wel zo eerlijk was om elk jaar vierentwintig kinderen naar de arena te sturen, en ik kon maar niet wennen aan het idee van jou als spionne die bij daklozen langsging. Eerst was ik bang dat je misschien door PZC ontvoerd was. Maar dan hadden de vredebewakers intussen toch jouw euh … lichaam moeten vinden. Eigenlijk was ik opgelucht toen ze drie dagen na de Kwartswelling op tv zeiden dat je heel waarschijnlijk met de andere rebellen mee naar district 13 was gegaan. Al schrok ik me wel rot toen Snow zijn oorlogsverklaring voorlas. Ik ben trouwens nog bij jouw ouders op bezoek geweest omdat ik het onbeleefd vond om zomaar weg te blijven na wat er was gebeurd. Je moeder was gewoon overstuur, maar de reactie van je vader vond ik nogal eng. Hij was echt kwaad. Al verweet hij mij gelukkig niks."

"Wat heb je toen gedaan?" vraagt Enya.

"Eerst had ik geen flauw idee wat ik moest doen," geeft Merope toe. "De meeste mensen zeiden dat ik er beter aan deed om andere vriendinnen te zoeken. Zelfs mijn ouders leken het daar mee eens te zijn. Maar ik kon Aludra niet zomaar in de steek laten, ook al was ze dan vermist en een verraadster. Ik wou absoluut begrijpen waarom ze al die dingen had gedaan. Maar dat wist niemand, en het was duidelijk dat zeker niemand het aan mij zou vertellen."

"Dus je had geen idee met wie je erover kon praten," stelt Andrew vast.

"Eigenlijk niet, nee. Iedereen veroordeelde Aludra alleen maar. En dat wou ik zelf niet doen voordat ik snapte wat ze bij die zwervers zocht en waarom ze bij een spionnengroep was gegaan. Om heel eerlijk te zijn, stiekem vond ik dat ze wel lef had. Wij wisten al die tijd van niks en ik zou het zelf nooit gedurfd hebben."

Ik had het kunnen denken. Merope heeft altijd bewondering gevoeld voor mensen die sluw zijn en alle anderen om de tuin leiden. Daarom vond ze Evi zo'n geweldige tribuut. Maar ik betwijfel of Merope echt een voorbeeld in mij moet zien na alle risico's die ik genomen heb. Wanneer ik dat nogal aarzelend tegen haar zeg, heeft ze al snel haar antwoord klaar.

"Ik weet dat jij niet dom bent, en dat er dus een goede reden moest zijn waarom je het had gedaan. Maar het heeft bijna twee weken geduurd voordat ik iets hoorde waar ik mee verder kon."

"Wat was dat dan?" vraagt Enya geïnteresseerd. "Ben je toevallig hem tegen het lijf gelopen?" voegt ze er aan toe terwijl ze naar Leandro wijst.

"Nee, dat gebeurde pas veel later," antwoordt hij. "Laat Merope nu maar verder vertellen."

"Ik bedoel eigenlijk dat nieuwsbericht over Talitha toen ze uit haar flat werd gezet," zegt Merope. "Haar naam kende ik natuurlijk nog niet, want die hebben ze op tv nooit genoemd. Gelukkig gaven ze wel de straatnaam en kon je ook het nummer van het appartementsblok zien. Dat heb ik allemaal onthouden, want het was mijn enige kans om meer te weten te komen. Een dag of twee later ben ik op goed geluk ter plekke eens gaan kijken."

"Mocht jij nog buiten van je ouders?" vraag Enya. "Aludra had huisarrest gekregen omdat haar ouders schrik hadden van Panem Zonder Capitool."

"Dat is waar, maar zij komt uit een rijke familie en ik niet. Of toch niet naar Capitoolnormen," verbetert Merope zichzelf snel. "Mijn ouders wisten dus dat ik eigenlijk geen doelwit was voor die terroristen."

"Is Sirrah met je meegegaan toen je naar de straat van Talitha ging?" wil ik weten. Mijn op één na beste vriendin vroeg zich vast ook af wat mij bezielde om rebel te worden.

"Nee, ik had met opzet niks tegen haar gezegd," antwoordt Merope tot mijn verbazing. "Eigenlijk was ik een beetje bang voor wat ik misschien zou ontdekken. Ik wou er later eens rustig over nadenken zonder dat anderen hun mening zouden geven. Dus ging ik alleen."

"Als Talitha al verhuisd was, dan kon je daar toch niets meer vinden?" merkt Noria terecht op.

"Dat verwachtte ik eigenlijk ook wel," geeft Merope toe. "Maar ik moest het gewoon proberen. Ik heb mijn ouders wijsgemaakt dat ik de stad in wou om te kijken welke dingen de winkels nog in voorraad hadden en heb toen de juiste shuttlebus genomen. Ik dacht er net op tijd aan om eerst echt bij een paar supermarkten langs te gaan."

"Heel verstandig," zegt Doran.

"Op tv had ik gezien dat er vlak voor dat appartementsgebouw een bankje stond," vertelt Merope. "Dus kocht ik onderweg een belegd broodje zodat ik een excuus had om daar te blijven zitten. En toen heb ik heel veel geluk gehad."

"Hoe bedoel je?" vraag ik geïnteresseerd. Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat iemand letterlijk aan Merope kwam uitleggen wat er aan de hand was.

"Ik was nog maar net aan mijn broodje begonnen toen ik twee oudere vrouwen nogal luid tegen elkaar hoorde praten. Ze woonden blijkbaar allebei in dat flatgebouw en ze waren elkaar toevallig op straat tegengekomen. Het was zo'n typisch roddelgesprek van mensen die de hele dag van achter hun gordijn de buurt zitten te begluren. En het ging vooral over Talitha. Ze vonden het een schande wat er gebeurd was, de vredebewakers mochten haar gerust wat langer vasthouden-"

"Al goed," onderbreek ik Merope nogal abrupt. Ik vind het nog steeds vervelend om te horen hoe Talitha door mijn schuld in moeilijkheden is geraakt. "Zeiden ze nog iets interessants?"

"Gelukkig wel," antwoordt mijn vriendin. Ze heeft dus ook gesnapt dat ik hier helemaal niet graag naar luister. "Ik hoorde hen zeggen naar welke straat die onbetrouwbare huurster nu verhuisd zou zijn. Toen wist ik genoeg en ben ik weggewandeld voordat ze iets in de gaten kregen."

"Daarmee was je toch niet zo veel opgeschoten?" vraagt Enya. "Ik heb op tv gezien dat de straten van het Capitool vol staan met grote flatgebouwen. Hoe kon je dan het juiste appartement vinden?"

"Ik had inderdaad nog geen echt adres, maar ik voelde wel dat ik op het goede spoor zat. Dus ben ik de volgende dag naar die andere straat gegaan. Daar waren helaas geen roddeltantes op pad, maar ik wou het niet zomaar opgeven. Ik moest twee keer opnieuw gaan voordat ik eindelijk bij Dennis en Alcyone ben geraakt."

"Je hebt hen dan toch gevonden," zegt Doran.

"Zij zagen mij het eerst," verbetert Merope. "Ik was net voor de derde dag op rij door hun straat heen en weer aan het lopen toen ze passeerden met een zak boodschappen. Natuurlijk wist ik toen nog niet dat Talitha bij hen logeerde. Maar ineens vroeg die man, Dennis dus, rechtstreeks aan mij of ik toevallig Merope heette. Hij had me herkend aan mijn gezichtstatoeages omdat er een foto van ons op jouw favoriete handtas stond. En zowel hij als zijn vrouw konden na al die nieuwsberichten meteen raden waarvoor ik kwam. Eerst was ik een beetje bang toen ze mij in hun appartement uitnodigden, want ik kende hen natuurlijk helemaal niet. Maar het zou stom zijn geweest om opeens terug te krabbelen. Dan had ik al die moeite voor niets gedaan."

"Dus je bent toch mee naar binnen gegaan," stel ik vast.

"Ja, en Talitha was er ook. Met zijn drieën hebben ze me toen alles verteld wat ze wisten. Ze vonden dat ik als jouw beste vriendin wel recht had op de waarheid."

"Ik dacht dat zij geen lid van het Verzet waren?" vraagt Noria.

"Dat hebben ze mij ook meteen duidelijk gemaakt," knikt Merope. "Maar ze konden mij wel uitleggen wat jullie precies deden in die garageboxen en waarom jij zo graag bij hen wou gaan werken. Ik heb zelf nooit geweten dat jij als kind van dichtbij hebt meegemaakt hoe de vredebewakers iemand ter plekke doodschieten. Het was wel even schrikken toen ik dat hoorde."

"Ik praat er nog altijd niet graag over," antwoord ik. Iets wat Merope gelukkig ook lijkt aan te voelen, want ze gaat al snel door met haar verhaal.

"Omdat ze zelf geen echte verzetsleden waren, konden ze mij uiteraard niet vertellen wat jij als spionne allemaal had gedaan. Gelukkig wisten ze wel waarom jij besloten had om rebel te worden. Ik moet eerlijk toegeven dat ik me Kivo niet echt meer herinnerde omdat iedereen in het Capitool tijdens die Spelen vooral Katniss en Peeta wou volgen," zegt Merope met een verontschuldigende ondertoon in haar stem. Dan kijkt ze weer naar mij.

"Maar ik kon me heel goed voorstellen dat jij het moeilijk vond om hem met een kreupele voet in de arena te zien. Pas toen Alcyone en Dennis me het hele verhaal vertelden, besefte ik echt hoe oneerlijk dat was van de Spelmakers. Eigenlijk was het nog erger dan wat ze met Evi hebben gedaan."

"Dat had je wel eerder kunnen bedenken," mompelt Enya zachtjes tussen haar tanden. Net luid genoeg om het met mijn spionnenoren te verstaan. Maar tegelijk besef ik dat Enya dit vroeger gewoon hardop gezegd zou hebben, en dat ze dus echt haar best doet om het verhaal van Merope te volgen. Gelukkig lijkt mijn beste vriendin het niet te horen.

"Nadat Dennis, Alcyone en Talitha mij het hele verhaal verteld hadden, snapte ik alles een stuk beter. Zoals waarom jij huilde toen Evi stierf. Ik dacht altijd dat jij het vooral erg vond voor haar en mij. Pas nu weet ik dat er nog zoveel meer achter stak. Toen ik terug naar huis vertrok, zei Dennis me dat ik gerust opnieuw mocht langskomen als ik nog met vragen zat. Maar eigenlijk was ik er diezelfde avond al van overtuigd dat jij gewoon helemaal gelijk had om rebel te worden. Ik wou dat ik het eerder wist, dan had ik je misschien kunnen helpen."

"Dat wil je liever niet," zeg ik meteen. Spioneren in het Verzet klinkt wel stoer en zo, maar ik heb er een heleboel problemen door gekregen."

"Maar dan zou je tenminste niet in je eentje met dat geheim hebben rondgelopen. Ik vind het trouwens nog altijd sterk dat je het zo lang verborgen hebt kunnen houden."

"Heb je later ook alles aan jullie andere vriendin verteld?" wil Enya weten.

"Nee, Alcyone en Dennis vroegen me nogal nadrukkelijk om dat niet te doen. Ze zaten al genoeg in de problemen nadat de box van Talitha ontdekt was, dus ze vonden het beter om het tussen ons vieren te houden. Dat begreep ik wel. Al heb ik er nu eigenlijk spijt van dat ik niks tegen Sirrah heb gezegd," voegt Merope er met een ongelukkige blik aan toe.

Het blijft een paar seconden stil rond de tafel en ik moet alweer een krop in mijn keel wegslikken. Toen ik Merope daarstraks voor het eerst in maanden terugzag, heb ik natuurlijk direct gevraagd hoe het met Sirrah ging. Nu weet ik dat onze vriendin al een hele tijd spoorloos is, net als de rest van haar familie. Sinds de val van het Capitool heeft ze niets meer van zich laten horen. Misschien ligt ze gewoon ergens in een ziekenhuis. Bijna elke dag zijn er nog gewonden die nu pas geïdentificeerd worden omdat ze geen persoonsgegevens bij zich hadden en niet eerder in staat waren om te spreken. Maar deze oorlog heeft ook duizenden burgerdoden geëist, tijdens straatgevechten en dankzij de vele pods die afgingen in de mensenmassa. Het zou best kunnen dat Sirrah één van hen is. We weten het gewoon niet. Het enige wat we nu kunnen doen, is afwachten. Maar dat Sirrah nog steeds als vermist staat opgegeven beschouw ik niet echt als een geruststelling.

"Gelukkig wist ik toen al dat jij veilig in district 13 zat," doorbreekt Merope de stilte. "Of beter gezegd, dat was wat ik altijd heb geloofd tot Leandro me veel later jouw echte onderduikadres vertelde. Maar in het Capitool dacht iedereen dat de rebellen je naar 13 hadden meegenomen. Op tv beweerden de vredebewakers zelfs dat er bewijzen waren. Zoals dat papiertje in het bureau van Fulvia Cardew."

"Fulvia heeft met opzet het gerucht proberen te verspreiden dat we naar district 13 gevlucht waren," legt Doran uit. "En daar is ze blijkbaar vrij goed in geslaagd."

"Waarom heb ik Aludra dan een paar keer gezien in die oorlogspropo's?" vraag Merope. "Dat snap ik eigenlijk nog altijd niet."

"Ik ben zelf maar één dag in 13 geweest, om het filmpje over Kivo op te nemen," vertel ik. "Fulvia en ik hebben toen samen ook een paar losse beelden gefilmd. Die werden later op tv getoond zodat we de regering nog verder op een dwaalspoor konden zetten."

"Goed dat jullie zelfs aan zo'n details dachten," antwoordt Merope met iets van bewondering in haar stem. "Thuis waren we er allemaal echt van overtuigd dat je de hele oorlog in district 13 hebt gewoond. Stiekem was ik daar blij om, want het betekende ook dat je veilig was. President Snow kon je niet laten gevangennemen en ik hoefde ook niet meer bang te zijn dat PZC je kwam ontvoeren."

"Dat hebben de vredebewakers op tv zelf toegegeven," herinnert Noria zich. "Ze zeiden dat district 13 veel te goed beveiligd was om een arrestatieteam te sturen. Gelukkig zijn ze nooit op het idee gekomen dat Aludra misschien bij ons zat."

"Daar had Fulvia op gerekend," vult Doran aan. "Volgens haar zou de regering niet zo snel geloven dat de ouders van een gestorven tribuut iemand uit het Capitool willen helpen."

"Was je dan niet bang toen het regeringsleger district 13 gebombardeerd heeft?" vraagt Enya.

"Natuurlijk wel," antwoordt Merope. "Zeker omdat ze in het nieuws zeiden dat ze het zouden doen met de zwaarste raketten die geen kernwapens waren. Ik was echt blij toen de rebellen na een paar dagen hun propo uitzonden waarin verteld werd dat er bij hen geen enkele dode of gewonde was gevallen. Dus voor jouw leven hoefde ik voorlopig niet te vrezen, dacht ik."

"Ik was toen juist bezig met één van de gevaarlijkste missies die ik ooit heb gedaan," zeg ik terwijl ik me weer herinner waar en wanneer ik de aankondiging van dat bombardement heb gezien. "De treinroof in 6, om meer medicijnen aan de districten te kunnen geven."

"Daar ben ik later zelf ook achter gekomen," gaat Merope verder. "Maar ik dacht toen dat jij gewoon bij de groep rebellen uit 13 hoorde en na de overval met hun hovercrafts mee terug was gegaan. Ik weet nog dat er bij ons in het Capitool heel wat paniek was over die treinroof. Volgens mij begonnen veel mensen toen pas echt te snappen dat we de oorlog weleens zouden kunnen verliezen."

"Heb je die propo van Aludra in district 6 ook gezien?" wil Enya weten.

"Ja," antwoordt Merope meteen. "In de eerste nieuwsberichten zeiden ze al iets over Aludra die een vredebewaker had aangevallen. Maar de regering kon ons daar geen beelden van tonen. Toen ik hoorde dat district 13 het later zelf had uitgezonden, ben ik dat filmpje gaan terugzoeken in het geheugen van onze tv. Eigenlijk mocht ik van mijn ouders geen rebellenpropo's bekijken. Ik moest het stiekem doen terwijl ze niet thuis waren."

"En je hebt het uiteindelijk toch kunnen zien," zegt Leandro.

"In ons eigen journaal hadden ze toen nogal negatief gedaan over Aludra, dus ik wou weten wat er echt gebeurd was," legt Merope verder uit. "Ik heb het er later aan de telefoon zelfs nog met Sirrah over gehad. Zonder iets over Dennis en Alcyone te verklappen uiteraard," voegt ze er nog snel aan toe.

"En wat zei Sirrah toen?" vraag ik gespannen. "Was ze boos op mij na alles wat ik heb gedaan?"

"Dat weet ik eigenlijk niet goed," antwoordt Merope aarzelend. "Ik denk dat zij er nog veel meer mee gewrongen zat dan ikzelf, want haar ouders en broer hebben na jouw ontvoering heel fel gereageerd. Ze vonden jou een verraadster die zwaar gestraft moest worden. Dat zeiden ze ook op die manier tegen Sirrah, en zij snapte zelf helemaal niet waarom jij voor de rebellen wou spioneren. Volgens mij wist ze op den duur echt niet meer wat ze moest denken. Terwijl ik allang jouw kant had gekozen. Jammer dat ik het niet zomaar aan Sirrah kon uitleggen zonder Dennis en Alcyone in de problemen te brengen."

"Was het dan zo moeilijk om te snappen dat de Spelen verkeerd zijn?" vraag Enya met een geïrriteerde ondertoon in haar stem.

"Voor Sirrah wel," antwoordt Doran in mijn plaats. "Zij heeft nooit een tribuut als Kivo of Evi gekend. En de reactie van haar familie zal vast ook wel meegespeeld hebben."

"Die mensen waren vooral bang, denk ik," gaat Merope verder. "Eigenlijk heeft er na de Kwartskwelling altijd een rare sfeer gehangen in het Capitool. Eerst was er protest omdat er zo veel winnaars gestorven waren in de arena, totdat de regering daar een einde aan maakte en zei dat we een eenheid moesten vormen tegen de rebellen. Maar kort na dat bombardement op district 13 is het nog verder uit de hand gelopen. Toen Finnick op tv al zijn geheimen vertelde en district 13 de winnaars kwam ontvoeren."

Daarna vertelt Merope ons uitgebreid hoe de gebeurtenissen van die dag het Capitool inderdaad in rep en roer hebben gezet. Dankzij de roddels van Finnick werden er een aantal bekende politici en zakenlui gearresteerd. Maar dat was nog niet alles. Veel mensen waren boos toen Snow de stylisten van Peeta ter dood liet veroordelen omdat Portia en haar team eigenlijk niets verkeerds gedaan hadden. En toen de rebellen later bekend maakten dat Peeta gekaapt was, werden de protesten nog heviger. Na het tv-optreden van Finnick heeft Snow zijn paleis zelfs niet meer verlaten omdat het duidelijk was dat hij er heel wat vijanden bij had gekregen.

"Daar hebben wij in district 10 eigenlijk niet zo heel veel van gemerkt," zegt Noria na een tijdje. "Maar ik neem aan dat het Capitool die problemen niet aan de grote klok heeft gehangen. Zoiets zou dom zijn als je een oorlog wil winnen."

"Het ergste moest toen nog komen," gaat Merope verder. "Want een drietal dagen later kregen we te horen dat de rebellen ons drinkwater zouden vergiftigen als de vredebewakers niet weggingen uit 9."

Er valt een ongemakkelijke stilte en ik zie hoe Doran, Andrew en Noria elkaar een paar veelzeggende blikken toewerpen. Niemand in dit dorp heeft mij ooit echt de schuld gegeven voor wat er toen gebeurd is. Maar hoe moeten we dit aan Merope en Leandro zeggen?

"Is er iets?" vraagt Merope wanneer iedereen blijft zwijgen.

"Eigenlijk wel," antwoord ik aarzelend. "Maar het duurt wel eventjes om dat uit te leggen, en jij wou vandaag klaar geraken met je eigen verhaal zodat je er later niet meer opnieuw over moet beginnen. Is het goed als ik het morgen pas vertel?"

"Dat lijkt mij het verstandigste," meent Doran.

In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Ik ben best bereid om mijn fout toe te geven - het zou laf zijn als ik dat niet deed - maar dit is volgens mij echt niet het juiste moment. Gelukkig zijn ook de anderen het daar mee eens en gaat Merope al snel verder met wat zij ons te vertellen heeft.

"Die avond stond het hele Capitool op zijn kop. Iedereen was in paniek en bij ons thuis kwam er ook geel water uit de kranen. Mijn ouders hebben al onze volle flessen in de kast toen zorgvuldig nageteld. We hadden nog genoeg voor een paar dagen, maar ik vroeg me wel af wat we moesten doen als alles op zou zijn. En de winkels hadden hun drankvoorraad een paar uur later volledig uitverkocht. Dus ik was er eigenlijk echt niet gerust in."

"Zijn de mensen van het Capitool toen niet opnieuw op straat gekomen?" vraagt Noria. "In het journaal zeiden ze er iets over, dacht ik."

"Dat klopt," bevestigt Merope. "Er werd al snel een spontane betoging op de Stadscirkel gehouden en daar is toch heel wat volk op afgekomen. Zelf ben ik er niet naartoe gegaan. Mijn ouders zouden het nooit gewild hebben en ik had al een ander idee. Iets dat ik aan Alcyone en Dennis beloofd had en dat ik toen niet meer kon uitstellen."

"Welk idee was dat juist?" vraagt Andrew een beetje verrast.

"Toen ze mij tijdens ons eerste gesprek uitgelegd hadden wat ze in hun garageboxen deden, heb ik daar thuis natuurlijk wel over nagedacht. En eigenlijk moet ik toegeven dat ik jullie manier om zwervers te helpen niet eens zo slecht vond. Ik vond het bijna jammer dat ik het niet eerder wist. Dan hadden jullie mij misschien eens kunnen meenemen naar ginder."

"Ik dacht dat iedereen in het Capitool een hekel had aan daklozen?" merkt Noria op.

"Veel mensen wel, al heb ik mezelf er vroeger nooit zo veel vragen over gesteld. Meestal negeerde ik ze gewoon zonder ze echt te haten. Maar toen Dennis me jouw verhaal vertelde, vond ik dat jij gelijk had en wou ik zelf ook iets voor hen doen," legt Merope uit terwijl ze weer naar mij kijkt. "Dus ben ik later nog eens teruggegaan naar Dennis en Alcyone om te vragen of ik een keer mee mocht als zij op straat hun klanten gingen bezoeken. De garageboxen hielden ze dicht nadat de vredebewakers het ontdekt hadden, maar in de plaats daarvan gaven ze zelf voedselpakketten aan de daklozen. Dennis wist precies waar iedereen zijn vaste slaaphoek of bedelplaats had."

"Fulvia heeft mij aan de telefoon verteld dat ze het zo opgelost hebben," zeg ik. "En jij mocht dus mee?"

"Dennis vond het goed zolang ik niet in mijn eentje ging. En met die paniek over het drinkwater konden ze wel wat extra hulp gebruiken, want ze moesten dringend flesjes water uitdelen aan al hun klanten. Normaal gezien drinken de meeste daklozen van straatfonteinen, zei Talitha. Eerst was ik eigenlijk een beetje bang. Ik had nog nooit een zwerver aangesproken. Maar toen ik samen met Dennis op pad ging, waren ze allang blij dat wij hen iets kwamen brengen."

"Vroegen ze dan niet wie je was?" wil Enya weten.

"Natuurlijk wel, al herkende de helft mij direct omdat mijn gezicht op Aludra's handtas staat. Niemand vond het erg dat ik kwam helpen, want ik was haar beste vriendin. Ik heb die dag denk ik bijna iedereen van de Garage gezien."

"Dus zo ben je Leandro tegengekomen," besluit Andrew.

"Nee," onderbreekt Leandro hem. "Vergeet niet dat ik toen al naar district 13 gevlucht was omdat ik had meegewerkt aan de bevrijding van Peeta en de andere winnaars. Straks zal ik jullie wel vertellen hoe we elkaar ontmoet hebben."

"Ben je daarna nog eens meegegaan?" vraagt Noria.

"Eén keer, een paar dagen later. Toen was het wel weer veilig om bij een fontein water te halen, maar ze hadden nog altijd eten nodig. De voorraden in de winkels werden steeds kleiner en bij het afval was er niet veel meer te vinden. Dennis heeft me die dag zelfs nog gewaarschuwd."

"Waarvoor?" wil ik weten. Ik kan me moeilijk voorstellen dat onze klanten Merope zouden lastigvallen als ze wisten dat wij goed bevriend waren.

"Hij zei dat de rebellen waarschijnlijk gingen winnen. President Snow had moeten toegeven en dat was volgens hem een duidelijk teken."

"Snow beweerde toen op tv dat de oorlog nog lang niet ten einde was en dat zijn leger zelfs aan een nieuw aanvalsplan zat te werken," herinnert Noria zich.

"Dat is waar, maar Dennis leek daar dus weinig vertrouwen in te hebben. Hij dacht dat we ons stilaan moesten voorbereiden op een invasie van de rebellen."

Dat verbaast me niet echt. Dennis is altijd al iemand met veel mensenkennis geweest. Geen wonder dat hij de hele situatie zo goed kon inschatten. _Daarom hebben hij, Alcyone en Talitha de oorlog overleefd,_ bedenk ik me plotseling. Dankzij een kort bericht van Cressida - die de moeite gedaan heeft om dit voor ons na te trekken - weten we intussen dat ze alle drie op tijd een schuilplaats konden vinden, en dat ze zelfs niet eens gewond zijn.

"Hoe was de sfeer in de rest van het Capitool eigenlijk?" vraag Doran.

"Nogal gespannen," antwoordt Merope. "Ook al hield de president vol dat we de oorlog zeker nog niet verloren hadden, eigenlijk wist iedereen wel dat de rebellen zouden komen als district 2 van hen was. Op televisie zagen we elke dag hoe ze probeerden om de Defensieberg te veroveren. Maar ik herinner me vooral jouw spotje nog, Aludra. Over Kivo."

Het blijft een paar seconden stil en ik merk dat ik me alweer zenuwachtig voel. Merope heeft het dus toch gezien. Natuurlijk weet ik niet op welke dag de rebellen mijn propo voor het eerst uitzonden in het Capitool, maar het moet inderdaad ergens rond die tijd zijn geweest. Nu zal ik eindelijk te horen krijgen wat Merope ervan vond.

"Gelukkig waren mijn ouders juist een avond niet thuis toen het op tv kwam," zegt ze. "De meeste dingen wist ik natuurlijk al dankzij Dennis, Alcyone en Talitha. Maar het was heel bijzonder om het jou allemaal zelf te horen vertellen. Je zal het wel moeilijk gehad hebben tijdens die Spelen, denk ik."

"In dit dorp vonden ze het vast nog veel erger," antwoord ik voordat iemand zijn mond kan opendoen. "Ik ga echt niet over mezelf zitten klagen sinds ik weet wat ze hier hebben meegemaakt."

"Daar wil ik nu liever niet over praten," zegt Enya kortaf.

Heel even heb ik geen idee hoe ik moet reageren. Tot nu toe leek Enya er weinig problemen mee te hebben om samen met Merope in één kamer te zitten. Maar ik weet dat de dood van Kivo bij haar nog altijd heel gevoelig ligt. Misschien krijgen ze straks toch nog ruzie. Iets wat mijn vriendin blijkbaar ook snapt, want ze kiest haar woorden zorgvuldig wanneer ze verder gaat met haar verhaal.

"Ik was nogal onder de indruk van het einde, met die bloemen in de arena. Dat hadden de mensen van de Garage niet verteld omdat ze het zelf uiteraard niet wisten. Niemand in het Capitool kon dat weten. Voor mij betekende het dat je het echt meende. Moesten Dennis en zijn vrouw me toen niet allang overtuigd hebben, dan zou ik dat na het zien van jouw propo zeker wel geweest zijn."

"En wat zeiden de andere mensen in het Capitool van dat spotje?" vraagt Doran.

"Geen idee," moet Merope toegeven. "Het leek me verstandiger om mijn mening gewoon voor mezelf te houden, want mijn ouders hadden me verboden om naar propo's van de rebellen te kijken. Dus ik heb niemand iets gevraagd."

"Zelfs niet aan Sirrah?" wil ik toch nog weten.

"Eigenlijk ben ik er bijna zeker van dat zij jouw filmpje over Kivo nooit gezien heeft," antwoordt Merope. "Bij haar thuis waren ze er ook van overtuigd dat de rebellen het Capitool zouden aanvallen. En dat PZC intussen over de executie van alle Capitoolinwoners was gaan praten, maakte het nog erger. Vlak na die toestand met het drinkwater hebben ze zich met de hele familie opgesloten in hun appartement. Sirrah mocht zelfs niet meer naar buiten. Met haar familie de hele dag thuis kon ze niet stiekem naar filmpjes kijken zoals ik dat heb gedaan. Ik heb nog een paar keer met haar gebeld, maar het was te riskant om er aan de telefoon over te beginnen. Ik was bang dat de anderen ons misschien zouden horen. Eigenlijk weet ik niet of ik dit moet zeggen, maar ik ben toen nog één keer bij jouw ouders langs geweest. Ze hadden die 'In onze herinnering'-propo zelf ook gezien en ze begonnen er tegen mij al over voordat ik de kans kreeg om zelf iets te zeggen. Jouw moeder had het volgens mij misschien nog kunnen begrijpen, moest ze tijd hebben gehad om er wat verder over na te denken. Maar je vader was nog steeds razend om wat je had gedaan."

"Ik-, ik denk niet dat hij het me ooit zal vergeven," stamel ik moeizaam terwijl ik tranen voel opkomen. Misschien heeft Merope gelijk en zou mam mijn verhaal op zijn minst voor een deel snappen, als ik lang genoeg met haar kon praten. Tijdens de Kwelling leek ze al niet zo blij te zijn met wat er gebeurde in de arena. Maar nu ik het luidop gezegd heb, voel ik nog maar eens dat pap de rest van zijn leven kwaad op me zal blijven. Hij is vandaag even ver van me weg als mam dat is.

"Gaat het wel?" vraagt Doran bezorgd. "We kunnen er even mee stoppen als jullie dat willen."

"Nee, ik moet vandaag alles vertellen," zegt Merope opeens. "Dan ben ik er vanaf."

Pas nu valt het me op dat ook zij bleek is geworden. We weten nog steeds niet wat er na de invasie met haar familie is gebeurd en hoe ze aan die verbrande linkerarm komt. Maar het is duidelijk dat ze stilaan met het laatste stuk van haar verhaal wil beginnen. Hoe vreselijk dat ook zal zijn.

"Na de val van district 2 mocht ik van mijn ouders ook niet meer alleen de straat op gaan. Iedereen wist dat de rebellen zouden proberen om het Capitool te veroveren. Zeker toen dat propagandafilmpje met Katniss in het ziekenhuis op tv kwam. Ik begon me al af te vragen of het niet beter was om ergens een leeg gebouw met een kelder of zo te zoeken, waar we hopelijk veilig de oorlog konden uitzitten. Dennis en Alcyone waren van plan om dat te doen. Hun klanten zouden hen wel helpen om een geschikte plek te vinden. Maar dat kon ik allemaal moeilijk aan mijn ouders zeggen zonder mezelf te verraden. Toen we de uitleg over het evacuatieplan te horen kregen, heb ik nog een rugzak gemaakt met dingen die ik wou meenemen als we moesten vluchten. Ik was er helemaal niet gerust in."

"Aludra had ook zo'n rugzak bij zich," zegt Enya. "Die staat hier boven in onze slaapkamer."

"Ik heb de mijne moeten achterlaten," gaat Merope verder. "Toen de vredebewakers ons uiteindelijk toch kwamen halen, kregen we nog net de tijd om snel een jas aan te trekken. Maar we mochten alleen onze identiteitskaart en eventueel noodzakelijke medicijnen bijhouden. De rebellen waren onverwachts doorgebroken en hun soldaten zaten al vlakbij."

"Waar zijn jullie naartoe gegaan?" vraagt Andrew.

"We werden in groep de straat op gestuurd, samen met alle andere bewoners van ons flatgebouw. De vredebewakers hebben ons toen te voet begeleid naar een grote winkel die net binnen de Ringweg lag. Ze hadden geprobeerd om het gelijkvloers in te richten als een soort noodopvang, maar mijn ouders en ik moesten toch op de grond slapen omdat er niet genoeg plaats voor iedereen was. We zaten daar met meer dan tweehonderd mensen bij elkaar, denk ik. Sommigen waren gewond en ik herinner me nog dat één vrouw niets anders deed dan huilen omdat ze haar jongste dochter op straat was kwijtgeraakt in de drukte. Maar niemand kon vertellen waar ze dat meisje voor het laatst hadden gezien."

Merope pauzeert even en neemt een slokje van de beker soep die Noria intussen heeft uitgeschonken. We zijn geen van allen in de stemming voor een warme maaltijd, maar we moeten toch iets eten. Ook al voel ik dat de knoop in mijn maag steeds strakker wordt. Ik probeer me in te beelden hoe het voor Merope geweest moet zijn. Op de vlucht met alleen de kleren die je draagt, zonder te weten wat de volgende dagen - of zelfs maar de volgende paar uren - zullen brengen. Het was vast nog erger dan wat ik na de Kwelling heb meegemaakt. Want na mijn ontvoering was ik ontsnapt aan mijn vijanden, terwijl Merope en haar ouders gevangen zaten in een stad waar volop gevochten werd.

"Er was zelfs niet eens genoeg te eten voor ons allemaal," gaat Merope verder. "Mijn vader heeft zijn portie grotendeels aan mij gegeven. Maar toch heb ik geen oog dichtgedaan die nacht. De vloer was te hard en ik kon alleen maar denken aan wat er zou gebeuren als het rebellenleger nog dichterbij kwam. De volgende ochtend heel vroeg werd het gebouw alweer ontruimd omdat de situatie niet meer veilig was. We kregen het bevel om verder in de richting van het Stadscentrum te lopen, al wist eigenlijk niemand waar naartoe."

Merope zet haar beker soep weer op tafel neer en haalt diep adem. Het is nu muisstil rond de tafel, want aan haar lichaamstaal kan iedereen zien dat er kort daarna iets helemaal fout gegaan moet zijn. Iets verschikkelijks, dat ze zo goed en zo kwaad als het kan aan ons zal proberen te vertellen.

"De zon was nog maar net op en het sneeuwde toen we vertrokken," zegt ze met bevende stem. "Mijn moeder zei dat we zeker moesten samenblijven om elkaar niet kwijt te geraken tussen al dat volk. Maar toen mijn schoenveter loskwam, geraakte ik toch achterop. Dus heb ik hem snel weer vastgebonden en zag ik dat mijn ouders al bijna dertig meter verder waren. Ik wou net proberen om hen in te halen toen-" Merope slikt en vecht tegen haar tranen, "toen er ineens een pod is afgegaan. Het begon met een hek van dikke metalen staven dat uit de muren kwam en de hele straat afsloot. Ik durfde niet te kijken naar wat er juist gebeurde, maar ik hoorde wel een heel raar gezoem en het geschreeuw van alle mensen die aan de verkeerde kant zaten. Toen het gedaan was, lag iedereen dood op de grond. Ook mijn ouders."

Merope slaat twee handen voor haar gezicht en barst in snikken uit. Ik ga naast mijn vriendin zitten en leg een arm om haar schouders, maar het helpt niet echt. Ook de anderen weten zich geen houding te geven. Wat moet je zeggen tegen iemand die haar vader en moeder op zo'n manier heeft zien sterven? De valstrikken van onze regering waren stuk voor stuk gebouwd om iedereen die erin liep een snelle maar zeer pijnlijke dood te bezorgen. Ik voel me misselijk worden, want het beeld van mam op de vloer van onze eigen flat komt weer naar boven. Uiteindelijk duurt het bijna vijf minuten voordat Merope verder kan praten. Andrew en Doran vragen haar of ze dat echt wil, maar mijn vriendin antwoordt dat ze haar verhaal vandaag nog helemaal wil afwerken. Zodat ze het daarna nooit meer hoeft te vertellen.

"Met dat hek voor ons konden we niet meer verder," zegt ze schor. "Iedereen is in paniek teruggerend naar het kruispunt dat we eerst waren overgestoken. Daar stond een peloton regeringssoldaten die ons bevalen om rechtsaf te slaan en gewoon door te lopen. Ik ben de rest van de groep gevolgd zonder me echt af te vragen wat er met ons zou gebeuren. Het kon me op dat moment eigenlijk ook niet veel meer schelen. Ik bleef pas staan toen twee vredebewakers me op straat tegenhielden. Ze vroegen of ik alleen was en ook hoe oud ik juist was. Toen ik 'zeventien' zei, hebben ze mijn identiteitskaart bekeken om te zien of dat klopte. Daarna moest ik achteraan in de laadruimte van hun combi stappen, samen met een meisje van veertien jaar dat ook haar ouders kwijtgeraakt was."

Ik voel mijn verdriet en walging plaats maken voor verbazing. Dit had ik helemaal niet verwacht. Wat kan hier de bedoeling van geweest zijn? De anderen vragen zich duidelijk hetzelfde af, behalve Leandro die ongelukkig voor zich uit kijkt alsof hij het al weet. Maar ik kan geen enkele reden verzinnen waarom de vredebewakers Merope zouden arresteren. Ze zal het me zelf moeten vertellen.

"Onderweg pikten ze nog een paar andere kinderen op en toen zaten we met zessen in die auto. Ik kon niet goed zien waar ze ons heen brachten en het ging ook maar traag vooruit omdat er zo veel mensen op straat rondliepen. Ik was de oudste, denk ik. Samen met dat andere meisje heb ik nog een jongentje van een jaar of vier proberen te troosten. Hij was echt doodsbang, hij hield maar niet op met wenen en roepen omdat zijn mama weg was."

"Dus jullie waren eigenlijk allemaal alleen," snapt Andrew opeens.

"Ja," antwoordt Merope gespannen. "Dat was trouwens de reden waarom die patrouille ons meenam. Toen ze nog een zevende kind opgepikt hadden, hoorde ik hen tegen elkaar zeggen dat ze zochten naar minderjarigen die hun ouders of familie kwijt waren en die zonder begeleiding over straat liepen. Een paar minuten later stopte de combi op de Stadscirkel, vlak voor het paleis van Snow. We moesten uitstappen en een soort van omheind gedeelte binnengaan. Daar zat het al vol met andere kinderen. Maar niemand wist wat er precies aan de hand was. Ik voelde me toen eigenlijk al niet veilig, zo tussen het paleis en de Stadscirkel in. Ook al waren er nergens rebellen of andere vechtende soldaten te zien."

Achter mijn rug hoor ik Doran en Andrew naar adem happen. Dan doet Leandro opeens zijn mond open.

"Misschien moet ik nu mijn deel van het verhaal vertellen," zegt hij terwijl hij overeind komt en met een pijnlijke grimas op de houten bank aan tafel gaat zitten. Noria haalt snel enkele handdoeken die hij opgevouwen onder zich kan leggen. Merope knikt als teken dat hij mag verdergaan en dan luisteren we allemaal naar wat Leandro te zeggen heeft.

"Jullie weten al dat ik in district 13 soldaat geworden ben en meegedaan heb aan de verovering van het Capitool," vertelt hij. "Op de ochtend van de laatste dag zaten we al een heel eind in het Centrum toen mijn groep zich aangesloten heeft bij een andere legereenheid. Het was de bedoeling dat we samen zouden verdergaan tot aan de Stadscirkel. Maar net toen we van plan waren om te vertrekken, kregen we slecht nieuws te horen."

"Wat was dat dan?" wil Andrew weten.

"Het andere regiment had 's nachts hun verkenners vooruit gestuurd om de situatie in te schatten. Die soldaten kwamen terug met de melding dat president Snow zijn paleis beschermde door een grote groep minderjarigen als levend schild te gebruiken. En het was juist heel belangrijk dat we het paleis zo snel mogelijk konden innemen. De vredebewakers hadden er intussen hun uitvalsbasis van gemaakt en ook Snow zelf zat er, samen met al zijn ministers."

"Dus het Capitool zou alleen vallen als het paleis van de rebellen was," snapt Noria.

"Dat klopt," bevestigt Leandro. "Iedere soldaat in ons leger wist dat de verovering van het paleis ook het einde van de oorlog kon betekenen. Maar die kinderen zaten in de weg. Onze twee bevelhebbers snapten heel goed wat voor bloedbad het zou worden als we rechtstreeks aanvielen, en dat wilden ze natuurlijk vermijden. Ik heb mijn commandant nog horen zeggen dat hij de kinderen enkel zou laten doden als het echt niet anders kon. Dus moesten er een paar soldaten op verkenning gaan om te kijken of we geen betere oplossing konden vinden."

"En jij was daarbij," raadt Noria.

"Inderdaad," knikt Leandro. "Ze hadden mij gekozen omdat ik zelf uit het Capitool kom. Ook al ben ik al jaren niet meer in het Centrum geweest, ik kende het terrein toch beter dan de anderen. We hebben ons soldatenuniform ingeruild voor burgerkleren om niet op te vallen, maar we namen uiteraard wel stiekem onze wapens mee. Niemand heeft ons onderweg tegengehouden. We zagen er precies uit als de andere mensen die op de vlucht waren."

"Met hoeveel waren jullie?" vraagt Doran.

"Vier man. Een grotere groep zou te veel aandacht trekken. Op de Stadscirkel moesten we splitsen en per twee naar het paleis proberen te gaan. Eén duo zou de oostelijke vleugel van het gebouw bekijken, de andere twee de westkant. We spraken af wie wat zou doen en gingen dan uiteen."

"Dus je bent te voet de hele Stadscirkel overgestoken?" vraag ik.

"Ja. Het was daar echt een complete chaos. Overal mensen die wanhopig op zoek waren naar familie en vrienden, of die uitgeput neerzaten in de sneeuw. Vaak waren ze gekwetst of droegen ze veel te dunne kleren. Ik heb zelf gezien hoe iemand twee zilveren armbanden ruilde voor een half kapotte winterjas. Eigenlijk vond ik het moeilijk om gewoon door te lopen zonder iets te doen, maar ik had ze toch nooit allemaal tegelijk kunnen helpen. En ik moest in de eerste plaats aan onze missie denken."

"Een opdracht waarmee de oorlog misschien snel zou eindigen als je ze juist uitvoerde," zegt Andrew.

"Daar probeerde ik ook aan te denken toen ik samen met die andere soldaat naar het paleis ging. De vredebewakers hadden ons gelukkig nog niet gezien omdat de Cirkel bomvol zat. Maar ze hielden wel de omheining met kinderen goed in de gaten, dus we moesten erg op onze hoede zijn."

Leandro pauzeert even, alsof hij besloten heeft om geen dingen te verzwijgen en zich alles zo helder mogelijk voor de geest wil halen. Het is doodstil rond de tafel. Iedereen weet dat Dorans vriend nu aan het belangrijkste deel van zijn verhaal begint.

"We probeerden net een manier te vinden om ongezien langs die afzetting te geraken toen ik haar zag, ergens helemaal aan de zijkant. Ze had de kap van haar jas naar voren getrokken, maar ik herkende die tatoeages meteen. Ik had zo vaak jullie foto gezien op jouw handtas, Aludra."

Iedereen kijkt nu naar Merope. Ze houdt opnieuw haar handen voor haar gezicht, alsof ze zich schaamt voor de zilveren en paarse krullen die zo duidelijk aangeven dat ze uit het Capitool komt. Of probeert ze de vreselijke herinneringen weg te duwen? Ik weet nog goed hoe Merope zei dat haar tatoeage een unieke tekening is die niemand anders heeft, en hoe ik dat later ook aan de zwervers van de Garage vertelde.

"Net op hetzelfde moment hoorde ik geschreeuw en geweerschoten aan de overkant van de Stadscirkel, waar wij vandaan waren gekomen," gaat Leandro verder. "Ik snapte dat de rest van het rebellenleger doorgebroken moest zijn en dat er ongetwijfeld zwaar gevochten zou worden terwijl die groep kinderen daar nog altijd als levend schild zat. Toen vergat ik mijn collega, onze missie en al de rest. Ik kon alleen maar denken dat Aludra's moeder al dood was en dat ze nu ook nog haar beste vriendin zou verliezen. Dus ben ik naar de omheining toe gerend zonder nog op vredebewakers of andere soldaten te letten. Gelukkig stond Merope helemaal aan de kant. Ik zei haar dat ik zelf een vriend van Aludra was en dat ik haar daar onmiddellijk weg zou halen."

"Leandro moest in mijn oor roepen om zich verstaanbaar te kunnen maken," gaat Merope verder. Ik had hem nog nooit in mijn leven gezien, maar ik geloofde hem omdat hij Aludra's naam kende en blijkbaar ook wist wie ik was. Hij heeft me geholpen om over die betonnen omheining te klimmen. Ik zat net met mijn voeten op de rand toen de parachutes naar beneden vielen."

"Ik wist natuurlijk nog niet dat het brandbommen waren, maar ik vond het zo bizar dat ik die dingen voor geen cent vertrouwde," zegt Leandro. "Dus trok ik Merope van de omheining af en duwde ik haar voor me uit om daar zo snel mogelijk weg te komen. Ik heb achterom gekeken vlak nadat de eerste reeks parachutes ontploft was," mompelt hij stil, worstelend met deze herinnering. "Ik zag hoe onze eigen rebellendokters de kinderen van het Capitool verzorgden. Merope en ik waren in al het gedrang hooguit twintig meter bij de omheining vandaan geraakt toen de rest van de bommen afging. Dat is het laatste wat ik jullie zelf kan vertellen."

"Ineens lag ik tegen de grond, met Leandro bewusteloos bovenop mij," gaat Merope aarzelend verder. "Alleen mijn linkerarm was vrij en die kon ik van pijn bijna niet meer bewegen. Ik hoorde mensen huilen en rook verbrand vlees, maar niemand kwam ons helpen. Toen ik toch naar links durfde te kijken, zag ik dat de stof van mijn mouw helemaal zwart verschroeid was. Verder weet ik ook niet veel meer. Ik zal vlak daarna zelf wel flauwgevallen zijn, denk ik. Pas in het ziekenhuis ben ik weer wakker geworden. De dokters zeiden dat mijn arm zwaar verbrand was, maar dat ik verder eigenlijk veel geluk heb gehad. Ze hebben toen ook verteld dat iedereen die in de omheining zat op slag dood was."

Merope's stem stokt en ook wij blijven zwijgen. We zijn te geschokt om zomaar iets te kunnen zeggen. Wat mijn vriendin vertelt, is helemaal waar. Alle capitoolkinderen en rebellenartsen binnen de afzetting voor het paleis zijn ter plekke gestorven. Levend verbrand door de vuurballen uit de parachutes. Zonder de moed van Leandro zou dat ook Merope's lot geweest zijn. En hij heeft er een hoge prijs voor betaald.

"Dank je wel, Leandro," stamel ik terwijl ik heel voorzichtig mijn arm rond zijn schouders leg en er op let dat ik zijn verbrande rug niet aanraak.

"Het geeft niet," antwoordt hij. "Jullie hoeven je zeker niet schuldig te voelen. Jij hebt vroeger meer dan genoeg voor mij gedaan. Eerst toen je kwam meehelpen in de Garage, en daarna was je zelfs spion om de regering van Snow omver te krijgen. Misschien zullen de daklozen in het Capitool nu eindelijk beter behandeld worden."

"Op dat punt vertrouw ik Paylor veel meer dan Snow," bevestigt Doran. "Haar eerste toespraken doen mij toch geloven dat zij een goede president kan zijn."

"Ik zou het mezelf nooit vergeven hebben als ik niks had geprobeerd om jouw beste vriendin te redden," voegt Leandro er nog aan toe.

"Hebben jullie elkaar later in het ziekenhuis snel teruggevonden?" wil Enya weten. Ze is zichtbaar onder de indruk van het hele verhaal.

"De dokters hadden ons op dezelfde kamer gelegd omdat ze dachten dat wij samen hoorden," vertelt Merope. "De eerste dagen herinner ik me maar vaagjes. Ik kreeg nogal veel morfling, geloof ik. Toen ik eindelijk helder genoeg was om te kunnen vragen wie me gered had, was Leandro al geïdentificeerd. Hij werd nog altijd in coma gehouden, maar met zijn naam wist ik voldoende. Dennis en Alcyone hadden me eerder al gezegd dat hij de vriend van Doran is en Aludra ook goed kende."

"Toen de dokters mij uiteindelijk wakker gemaakt hebben, vroeg ik of Merope nog leefde en of ik haar onder vier ogen mocht spreken," gaat Leandro verder. "Dat vonden ze gelukkig geen probleem. Ik heb haar verteld hoe ik zelf op de Stadscirkel was beland, en dat ik wist waar we Aludra konden vinden."

"Ik was eerst heel verbaasd om te horen dat je al die tijd bij Kivo's ouders hebt gezeten en niet in 13," zegt Merope. "Ik dacht dat zij juist een hekel aan jou zouden hebben omdat je van het Capitool bent."

"Fulvia hoopte dat de regering van Snow ook op die manier redeneerde," legt Andrew uit.

"Ik _heb_ ook heel lang een hekel aan haar gehad," geeft Enya eerlijk toe. "Tot ik snapte dat zij één van de weinige mensen uit het Capitool was die het echt iets kon schelen wat er met mijn broer was gebeurd."

"Merope vroeg me toen of ik haar naar Aludra kon brengen zodra we weg mochten uit het ziekenhuis," vertelt Leandro. "Dat duurde natuurlijk wel even. Ze lieten ons daar pas drie dagen geleden vetrekken. En dan alleen omdat ik zei dat we twee vrienden zouden bezoeken die zelf rebellenverplegers waren, zoals Fulvia tijdens mijn soldatenopleiding in district 13 aan mij had verteld. Ik moest natuurlijk eerst nog officiële toestemming vragen voor ons allebei om naar 10 te mogen reizen. Maar hier zijn we dan."

"Ik ben heel blij dat je nu al gekomen bent, en dat je Merope wou meenemen," antwoordt Doran zodra Leandro uitgesproken is. "Dat was volgens mij het beste wat je kon doen."

"Ik denk het ook," zegt Andrew meteen. "Niet alleen voor jullie, maar voor ons allemaal." En daar heeft hij ongetwijfeld gelijk in.

Intussen is het buiten al helemaal donker geworden. Merope heeft heel wat tijd nodig gehad om haar verhaal te vertellen en ik kan zien dat ze nu eigenlijk doodmoe is. Net als ik. Maar voordat we kunnen gaan slapen, moeten we eerst nog de wonden van haar en Leandro bekijken. Even later stappen Enya, Doran en ik met onze twee nieuwe patiënten richting ziekenhuistent. Het pad is half dicht gesneeuwd, maar gelukkig nog makkelijk te volgen. Lucas groet ons als we binnenkomen - hij weet natuurlijk al sinds deze middag wat er aan de hand is - en toont ons waar hij het materiaal voor brandwondenverzorging bij elkaar heeft gezet. Van hem mogen we deze hele voorraad bewaren wanneer hij over enkele dagen weer naar district 13 vertrekt en de tent afgebroken wordt.

Ik begin voorzichtig het verband rond Merope's arm los te maken terwijl Leandro zich uitkleedt en op zijn buik op één van de veldbedden gaat liggen. Enya en Doran zullen samen zijn wonden verzorgen. Pas nu zie ik echt wat de parachutes hebben aangericht. Leandro moest verschillende huidtransplantaties met in het laboratorium gekweekte cellen ondergaan omdat zijn rug en de achterkant van zijn benen er zo erg aan toe waren. Ook Merope's arm is duidelijk zwaar verbrand geweest. Ze geeft geen kik als ik haar wonde behandel met de speciale zalf die Katniss tijdens de vierenzeventigste Hongerspelen van haar sponsors kreeg, maar ik voel wel hoe ze haar spieren spant om de pijn te kunnen verdragen. Het is eigenlijk een wonder dat zij en Leandro vandaag in staat waren om naar hier te reizen, dankzij de goede zorgen van de artsen in het Capitool. Maar Katniss was minstens even ernstig verbrand, en zij heeft intussen president Coin doodgeschoten. Nog steeds vraagt iedereen in Panem zich af wat onze Spotgaai bezield heeft om dat te doen, ondanks de vele theorieën die nu al geopperd zijn nog voordat het proces tegen Katniss echt gestart is. Net zoals ik zelf nooit zal kunnen begrijpen waarom Snow één van zijn allerlaatste hovercrafts gebruikte om het levend schild van minderjarigen voor zijn paleis op te blazen.

Wanneer we klaar zijn met het verzorgen van Leandro en Merope, vraag ik op een fluistertoon - zodat ik de weinige andere patiënten niet wakker maak - of ik vannacht hier mag blijven slapen. Dan hoeven onze vrienden niet alleen te zijn in een district dat vreemd voor hen is. Lucas stemt meteen toe, volgens hem is het geen slecht idee om minstens één verpleegster in de buurt te houden. Maar toch weet ik dat we over enkele dagen een betere oplossing moeten bedenken als deze tent weggaat. Het huisje van de familie Morrison is echt te klein om er met zeven mensen in te wonen.

Ik ga op het lege veldbed naast dat van Merope liggen en trek het dikke deken over me heen. Hopelijk zullen we niet wakker schrikken van elkaars nachtmerries. Maar vreemd genoeg gebeurt dat niet. Ik slaap zelfs een stuk beter dan ik in weken heb gedaan. Wanneer ik mijn ogen open doe, is het buiten al helemaal licht. Darvo staat bij zijn eigen bed en vouwt zijn reservekleren op tot een klein pakketje dat hij met een stevig touw samenbindt. Vandaag gaat hij naar huis. Maar hij wil natuurlijk niet vertrekken zonder afscheid van me te nemen.

"Ik zal nooit vergeten dat je mij bij de overval in district 6 het leven hebt gered," zegt hij. "Mochten er nog mensen zijn die alle capitoolinwoners haten, dan weet ik wat ik moet antwoorden."

"Vergeet de eerste paar weken je oefeningen niet te doen," herhaal ik nog eens.

"Ik zal eraan denken," belooft Darvo. "En ik vind dat jullie het goed genezen hebben. Al heeft Lucas me wel gewaarschuwd dat ik bijna zeker voor de rest van mijn leven zal blijven voelen dat er ooit iets met mijn arm gebeurd is. Als ik zware dingen moet optillen, bijvoorbeeld."

"Laat dat voorlopig maar door iemand anders doen," raad ik hem aan.

"Dat weet ik. Vale kent nu mijn thuisadres, hij zal het straks aan jou doorgeven. President Paylor heeft gezegd dat ze zo snel mogelijk een nationale postdienst wil oprichten. Je moet me later maar eens een brief schrijven vanuit het Capitool."

"Zal ik doen," bevestig ik. Maar in stilte stel ik mezelf voor de zoveelste keer de vraag waar ik al een hele tijd mee in mijn hoofd zit. Het Capitool. Wat heb ik daar eigenlijk nog te zoeken nu mam dood is en pap me waarschijnlijk niet meer wil zien?

Nadat Darvo vertrokken is, komt Leandro zeggen dat hij nu naar Vale en Iris gaat om iets belangrijks met hen te bespreken. Heel even vraag ik me af waarom hij ons daar blijkbaar liever niet bij heeft, maar dan bedenk ik dat dit misschien een goed moment is om met Merope in het Wildbos te gaan wandelen. Gisteren heeft ze een paar mensen uit het dorp over die plek horen vertellen en dat heeft haar eigenlijk wel nieuwsgierig gemaakt.

"Helemaal anders dan thuis," zegt ze terwijl we even later warm aangekleed door de sneeuw ploeteren. "Het is hier echt rustig."

We blijven staan en spitsen allebei onze oren. Nu er bijna geen vogels zijn en het sneeuwtapijt alle geluiden dempt, is het inderdaad muisstil in het bos. Een groot verschil met het Capitool, waar je overal wel lawaai van mensen of voorbijrijdend verkeer kon horen. Ik weet dat ik deze stilte zal missen als ik ooit terug naar huis zou gaan, maar daar denk ik nu liever niet te veel over na. Deze uren zijn van mij en Merope.

We zetten ons neer op een omgevallen boomstronk waar we de meeste sneeuw af hebben geveegd en ik maak het lunchpakket open dat Lucas ons meegaf. Tijdens het eten vraagt Merope me hoe het was om rebellenverpleegster te zijn. Dus vertel ik haar over de opleiding die ik samen met Doran, Enya en Nuvie volgde - hoewel die twee me toen nog niet konden uitstaan - en over het gebrek aan medicijnen dat we bij het begin van de oorlog hadden. Eerst in de stadsschool van district 10 en later ook in onze eigen ziekenhuistent hier. Daarom moesten we de trein overvallen. Merope is oprecht onder de indruk wanneer ik haar tot in detail vertel hoe ik met die vredebewaker vocht en Darvo verzorgde, maar zelf door Amalthea uit de penarie geholpen moest worden omdat ik verdwaald was. Ik praat ook over mijn korte bezoek aan 13 toen Fulvia het filmpje over Kivo wou maken, de missie waarbij ik tijdens een hevig onweer de riolen van het Capitool in moest om mijn collega-spionnen te waarschuwen, de uren die ik met de daklozen van de Garage doorbracht en hoe ik hen op straat altijd gewoon voorbij liep als ik toevallig met ouders of vrienden op stap was. Uiteindelijk begin ik zelfs te vertellen over dingen die me nu nog steeds dwars zitten, zoals de relatie met mijn vader die langzaam maar zeker verzuurde en het beruchte telefoongesprek dat de rebellen op het idee van vergiftigd drinkwater bracht. Vreemd genoeg lijkt Merope me dat laatste al vrij snel te vergeven.

"Jij kon niet weten dat de rebellen jouw woorden zo zouden gebruiken," zegt ze. "En uiteindelijk is er niks echt ergs gebeurd, dus het heeft weinig nut om er nu nog van wakker te liggen."

"Ik zal het mezelf toch altijd blijven verwijten," antwoord ik. Maar tegelijk merk ik dat ik die zin eindelijk voor het eerst kan uitspreken zonder me meteen weer depressief te voelen. Misschien omdat Merope nu bij me is. Dat mijn beste vriendin en ik elkaar hebben teruggevonden, betekent veel meer voor mij dan ik op dit moment onder woorden kan brengen. Ik ben zo vaak bang geweest dat ik ook haar zou verliezen, omdat ze stierf in de oorlog of kwaad op me zou zijn na alles wat ik als spionne en rebel heb gedaan. Maar nu weet ik dat we nog steeds vriendinnen zijn.

"Eigenlijk vind ik het nu wel jammer dat je tijdens de vierenzeventigste Spelen niks aan mij hebt verteld," zegt ze. "Dan zou je daarna niet zo alleen zijn geweest en hadden we misschien alles samen kunnen doen."

"Wees toch maar blij dat je er niet bij was. Ik heb genoeg narigheid meegemaakt voor de rest van mijn leven," antwoord ik. "En mijn oude leven krijg ik nooit meer terug."

"Dat geloof ik best,' geeft Merope toe. Aan haar stem kan ik horen dat ze echt wel begrijpt hoe moeilijk dit allemaal voor me is. "Maar wij zijn er nu om je te helpen. Ik denk trouwens dat we stilaan weer naar het dorp moeten gaan, anders vragen de ouders van Kivo zich af waar we blijven."

De zon is achter een egaal pak wolken verdwenen en het is lichtjes beginnen sneeuwen. We vegen het dunne poederlaagje van onze kleren en gaan dan snel op weg. Aan de grijze lucht te oordelen is er een flinke sneeuwbui op komst. Wanneer we eindelijk terug in het dorp zijn, vallen er al grote vlokken naar beneden. Merope klopt op de voordeur van ons huisje, maar niemand laat ons binnen. Ook achter het raam is alles donker.

"Ze zijn er niet," hoor ik Nuvies vader zeggen terwijl hij haastig naar ons toe komt gelopen. "Ze zitten nu allemaal bij Vale en Iris." Pas dan herinner ik me dat Leandro daarstraks iets wou bespreken met die twee. Misschien kunnen wij best ook naar ginder gaan.

Wanneer Iris de deur opendoet, lijkt het wel of ze ons al verwachtte. Merope en ik hangen onze jas aan de kapstok en volgen haar naar de woonkamer. Daar zitten Leandro, Vale, Doran en de familie Morrison zwijgend rond de tafel bij elkaar. Er is iets mis, dat voel ik nu al.

"Ga even zitten," zegt Leandro ernstig. "Vanochtend ben ik speciaal naar Vale en Iris gekomen omdat ik begrepen heb dat zij min of meer verantwoordelijk zijn voor dit dorp, dus vond ik dat ik het eerst aan hen moest uitleggen. Dan kunnen zij me helpen om het op de juiste manier aan jullie te vertellen."

"Ik ben zelf nog maar net hier," onderbreekt Doran hem. "Dus ik weet ook niet waarover het gaat."

"Is er weer iemand dood?" stamel ik terwijl ik voel hoe mijn maag in een knoop gaat zitten. "Iemand die wij kennen?"

"Nee," stelt Leandro me al snel gerust. "Maar ik heb helaas wel nieuws uit het Capitool dat jij en Doran echt niet graag zullen horen."

* * *

 **Een redelijk lang hoofdstuk, maar er moest dan ook vrij veel in verteld worden. Nu weten we eindelijk wat Merope tijdens de oorlog heeft gedaan! Aan de reviews op mijn verhaal had ik wel gemerkt dat sommige lezers dachten dat ook Merope stilaan haar twijfels kreeg bij de Hongerspelen. Stemt haar verhaal ongeveer overeen met wat jullie verwacht hadden?**

 **Van één ding hoop ik wel dat het als een grote verrassing kwam: Merope die in de beruchte afzetting voor het paleis zit en nog net op tijd gered wordt door Leandro. Ook dit is één van de allereerste ideeën die ik had voor dit verhaal. De basis ervoor kan je al terugvinden in hoofdstuk elf van Spionne, waar Merope haar gezichtstatoeages kreeg als verjaardagsgeschenk. Ik herinner me nog dat één van mijn lezers zich afvroeg of het unieke van die tatoeages later nog een rol zou spelen. Die persoon had dus helemaal gelijk!**

 **Waarschijnlijk vinden jullie het een beetje vreemd dat ook Merope in de afzetting zat omdat het hier om kinderen ging. Gelukkig voor mij staat er in het originele boek ook letterlijk dat de groep varieert 'van peuters tot pubers'. Ik veronderstel dus dat Suzanne Collins hiermee bedoelt dat alle personen binnen de afzetting officieel minderjarig zijn. Bij het schrijven van mijn verhaal heb ik er daarom voor gezorgd dat Merope bij de val van het Capitool nog geen achttien jaar oud was.**


	28. De ontmaskering

HOOFDSTUK 28: DE ONTMASKERING

Iris gaat snel twee extra stoelen halen voor Merope en mij zodat ook wij kunnen zitten. Gelukkig maar, want ondanks Leandro's geruststelling voel ik me helemaal niet op mijn gemak. Hij heeft gezegd dat er niemand gestorven is. _Misschien krijgen we nieuws over Sirrah_ , denk ik heel even. Maar meteen daarna besef ik dat hij de naam van mijn vriendin dan wel direct genoemd zou hebben. Wat er ook aan de hand is, Leandro wil duidelijk iets vertellen waar ik nog lang van wakker zal liggen.

"Jullie weten al dat Merope en ik officiële toestemming nodig hadden om naar hier te mogen komen," begint hij zijn verhaal. "Voorlopig kan je nog niet vrij tussen het Capitool en de districten heen en weer reizen."

"Gisterenavond laat hebben we op televisie gehoord dat er hier en daar misschien nog kleine groepjes vredebewakers zijn die tegen de nieuwe regering willen vechten," legt Vale kort uit. "Ze hebben geen schijn van kans, maar we moeten toch vermijden dat ze zouden kunnen samenwerken. Al heeft Paylor wel beloofd dat ze van Panem weer één land zal maken. Dus die reiscontrole wordt afgeschaft zodra alle bondgenoten van Snow gearresteerd zijn."

"Dat klopt," bevestigt Leandro. "Gelukkig begrepen de mensen die mijn aanvraag moesten goedkeuren al snel dat Merope en ik niets verkeerds van plan waren. En onze reispassen waren ook snel klaar. Die ben ik zelf in het paleis op de Stadscirkel gaan afhalen, een tweetal uur voor we vertrokken zijn."

"Dan was er toch geen probleem?" vraag ik.

"Alle papieren waren direct in orde," knikt Leandro. "Dat ik zelf soldaat was in het rebellenleger zal wel geholpen hebben, denk ik. Maar onderweg naar buiten ben ik een verkeerde gang in gelopen. Je weet hoe groot het paleis is. Ik kwam per ongeluk terecht in de vleugel voor hoge regeringsleden en ik wou net teruggaan toen ik achter een deur de stemmen van Plutarch en Fulvia hoorde. Ze hadden vreselijke ruzie. Ze waren zo luid tegen elkaar aan het roepen dat ik zelf op de gang bijna alles kon verstaan."

"En jij hebt dat gesprek gevolgd," raadt Doran. "Was dat niet een beetje riskant?"

"Ik mag van geluk spreken dat niemand mij betrapt heeft," geeft Leandro toe. "Maar toen ik hoorde waarover het ging, moest ik wel blijven luisteren. Ze hadden het over die fameuze Wraakspelen."

Leandro pauzeert even en ik zie Doran schrikken. We weten allemaal wat de Wraakspelen zijn. Het idee van Panem Zonder Capitool om vierentwintig tieners met rijke ouders te vermoorden. Wat kunnen Plutarch en Fulvia daar mee te maken hebben?

"Dat plan is nu toch definitief afgevoerd?" vraagt Doran.

"Door President Paylor, ja," zegt Leandro. "Maar blijkbaar had Alma Coin kort voor haar dood besloten om die Wraakspelen echt te laten doorgaan. Er was zelfs al over gestemd."

Ik hou mijn adem in terwijl ik Leandro recht aankijk. Toch weet ik zeker dat ik hem goed heb verstaan, en ik zie nu ook hoe de anderen - die dit verhaal daarstraks al gehoord hebben - bevestigend knikken. Dus kunnen Doran en ik alleen maar luisteren naar wat Leandro nu vertelt. Nog voor de invasie in het Capitool had Coin op tv al beloofd dat ze iedereen die schuldig was aan de uitbuiting van de districten een passende straf zou geven. Na de oorlog hebben de hoogste militairen van 13 dan ook dagenlang gediscussieerd over de vraag wat er moest gebeuren. In sommige districten - vooral 5 en 7 - waren er steeds meer mensen die de executie van alle oorspronkelijke capitoolinwoners eisten. Maar Coin en haar generale staf wisten heel goed dat zoiets simpelweg te veel mensenlevens kostte. De bevolking van Panem zou minstens gehalveerd worden. Daarom besloten ze het andere voorstel van PZC te aanvaarden. Een allerlaatste symbolische hongerspelen met vierentwintig rijke capitoolkinderen.

"Voor zo ver ik de ruzie tussen Plutarch en Fulvia kon volgen, is één van die terroristen erin geslaagd om zelf met Coin te gaan praten. Vraag me niet hoe hij dat voor elkaar gekregen heeft, dat weet ik niet. Maar het resultaat was dus dat Coin besloot om de Wraakspelen echt te organiseren in een oude arena die volledig opgeknapt zou worden. Blijkbaar is het hele idee later ook goedgekeurd in één of andere stemronde, maar dat heb ik niet zo goed begrepen. Ik moest er trouwens ook op letten dat niemand zag hoe ik stiekem bij die deur stond te luisteren. Dan zouden ze de reispassen van Merope en mij zeker ingetrokken hebben, want dat gesprek was duidelijk niet voor ons bedoeld."

"En hoe dachten Plutarch en Fulvia zelf over de Wraakspelen?" vraagt Doran met een stem waaraan je kan horen dat hij even erg geschrokken is als ik.

"Fulvia noemde het een geschift plan," antwoordt Leandro meteen. "Dat heb ik haar letterlijk zo horen zeggen, en ze riep ook dat ze er nooit aan had willen meewerken als het toch was doorgegaan. Maar Plutarch …"

Leandro stopt halverwege zijn zin en staart ongelukkig voor zich uit. Alsof hij iets moet vertellen dat hem heel erg dwarszit.

"Wat zei Plutarch?" dringt Doran aan.

"Die vond de Wraakspelen geen enkel probleem, ook al had hij het dan niet zelf bedacht. Coin en hij hadden op de ochtend van de stemming al afgesproken dat hij opnieuw Hoofdspelmaker zou worden moesten die Spelen er effectief komen. Daar was Fulvia razend kwaad om."

Heel even vraag ik me af of Leandro echt meent wat hij zegt. Plutarch die vrijwillig meewerkt aan een nieuwe editie van de Hongerspelen, terwijl hij één van de belangrijkste rebellenleiders is geweest? Als Hoofdspelmaker dan nog wel? Maar vreemd genoeg merk ik dat ik me toch niet helemaal verbijsterd voel. Nog voordat ik daar wat beter over kan nadenken, gaat Leandro alweer verder met zijn uitleg.

"Herinneren jullie je nog het verhaal over die ene vrouw die uit het Capitoolverzet is gestapt?" vraagt Leandro. "Vale, Iris en ik denken nu dat zij er uiteindelijk toch niet zo ver naast zat."

Heel even vraag ik me af waarover het precies gaat. Maar na enkele seconden in mijn geheugen graven weet ik het weer. Vorig jaar, nog voordat de kaart van de Kwartskwelling werd voorgelezen, hebben Doran en Leandro me iets verteld over een vrouw die onze groep verliet omdat ze Plutarch niet meer vertrouwde. Zij dacht dat hij niet eens tegen de Hongerspelen was, maar gewoon graag een _echte_ oorlog wou uitvechten. Voor zijn eigen eer, om een plaats in de geschiedenisboeken te verdienen. Toen vond ik dat allemaal heel vergezocht en ook mijn twee vrienden van de Garage geloofden het niet echt. Zouden wij ons zo erg in Plutarch vergist hebben?

"Ik heb het oorlogsnieuws altijd op de voet gevolgd," onderbreekt Vale mijn gedachten. "Meer dan jullie. Zeker in het begin, toen jij en Doran zo vaak in het ziekenhuis moesten werken. Plutarch is een paar keer op tv geweest en soms vond ik dat hij wel heel erg zakelijk deed. Hij leek niet echt wakker te liggen van alle doden en gewonden zolang het rebellenleger genoeg vooruitgang maakte. Maar zonder hem hadden we deze oorlog nooit kunnen winnen, denk ik."

Nog voordat Vale uitgesproken is, komt er bij mij een tweede herinnering naar boven. Plutarch die tijdens onze crisisvergadering - toen hij uitlegde hoe hij de winnaars uit de arena zou halen - beweerde dat hij het krachtveld niet zomaar voor een langere tijd mocht afzetten. Hij zei dat hij eventueel een andere tribuut kon doden en onze hovercraft samen met die van Snow de arena in sturen, maar dat hij het niet op die manier wou doen om geen ruzie te krijgen met het district van het slachtoffer. Alsof dat gewoon een tactische beslissing was. Over de levens van de tributen zelf leek hij zich toen eigenlijk weinig zorgen te maken. Die avond had ik niet echt de kans om er verder over na te denken. Maar nu doe ik dat wel. En ik krijg er een steeds slechter gevoel bij. Net als Doran, die aan zijn vingernagels zit te prutsen. Dat doet hij alleen als hij zenuwachtig is.

"Leandro heeft jullie nog niet alles verteld," zegt Vale ernstig.

"Ik vond net dat ik wel genoeg had gehoord en stond op het punt om terug te gaan toen Fulvia ineens jouw naam noemde, Aludra. Die terroristen van PZC wilden dat jij ook aan de Boete in het Capitool zou meedoen. En wat nog veel erger is, Plutarch heeft geweigerd om voor jou een uitzondering te maken."

Ik voel al het bloed uit mijn gezicht wegtrekken en ook Doran wordt lijkbleek. Maar het vervolg van Leandro's verhaal maakt alles akelig duidelijk. Panem Zonder Capitool had lang geleden al een hele lijst met namen van rijke capitooltieners klaarliggen. Ook ik stond daartussen, vanwege het beroep van mijn vader. Als CEO wist hij goed genoeg in welke omstandigheden de districtsinwoners moesten werken om de goederen voor zijn supermarkten te leveren. Maar na de reeks moorden die PZC zelf gepleegd heeft, zijn slechts zestien jongens en veertien meisjes van hun lijst nu nog in leven. Het was de bedoeling dat men alle tributen voor de Wraakspelen uit die groep zou kiezen, via een trekking die op exact dezelfde manier werd gehouden als de traditionele Boeteceremonie. Wat betekent dat de namen van oudere kinderen vaker in de pot gaan.

"Ik ben niet zo goed in wiskunde als Rana, zegt Leandro, "maar van die veertien meisjes moesten er dus twaalf naar de arena en Aludra is met haar zeventien jaar vast één van de oudste. Ze zou er zo goed als zeker bij zijn geweest. Plutarch moet dat ook geweten hebben, en toch heeft hij doelbewust haar naam niet van de lijst laten halen. Fulvia was woedend. Blijkbaar had ze het pas die ochtend toevallig ontdekt. Ik kan jullie zeggen dat ze Plutarch letterlijk de huid vol heeft gescholden. Ze schreeuwde dat Aludra niet haar speciale lievelingetje of zo was, maar dat niemand het verdient om op die manier afgedankt te worden."

Mijn hart slaat een paar slagen over en ook Dorans mond zakt open. Heeft Plutarch echt geweigerd om te verhinderen dat ik als tribuut een vrijwel zekere dood tegemoet zou gaan? Terwijl ik hem als spionne juist heb geholpen? Iets wat Merope duidelijk ook niet snapt, want ze vraagt het luidop voordat Doran en ik kunnen reageren.

"Was het nu echt zo moeilijk om gewoon te zeggen dat Aludra niet aan die Spelen mocht meedoen? Hij was toch zelf één van de hoogste rebellenleiders?"

"Leandro, Iris en ik hebben er daarstraks heel lang over gepraat," antwoordt Vale. "En wij denken dat we het nu misschien wel weten. Volgens ons kan het Plutarch inderdaad weinig schelen wat er met andere mensen gebeurt. Zolang hij zelf zijn doel maar bereikt. Ook al heeft hij nu samen met district 13 de oorlog gewonnen, Plutarch vindt dat het hem slecht uitkomt als hij Aludra's naam zou schrappen. Blijkbaar zijn ze bij PZC van mening dat elke capitoolinwoner die lid was van het Verzet dat alleen maar gedaan heeft om veilig te zijn moesten de rebellen winnen."

"Zo heb ik het Plutarch letterlijk aan Fulvia horen vertellen," bevestigt Leandro. "En om heel eerlijk te zijn, mij zou het ook niet verbazen als PZC op die manier redeneert."

Daar moet ik Leandro helaas gelijk in geven. Ik was zelf al bang dat ze ons zo zwart-wit zouden zien. Voor sommige districtsinwoners leek het vroeger ongetwijfeld alsof wij alleen maar bezig waren met eten en naar de Spelen kijken terwijl zij verhongerden. Geen wonder dat ze ons egoïstisch vonden. Ook al weten de mensen van Kivo's dorp nu dat het net een beetje anders in elkaar zit, waarschijnlijk zullen die terroristen er altijd zo over blijven denken.

"Maar Panem Zonder Capitool kon Plutarch en Coin toch niet dwingen om Aludra in de pot te steken?" vraagt Merope.

"Heel juist," zegt Leandro meteen. "Plutarch was machtig genoeg om dat tegen te houden als hij het had gewild. Maar hij deed het met opzet niet omdat hij dacht dat PZC er een probleem van zou maken. Door uitzonderingen toe te staan, zijn we niet consequent en komt er misschien protest vanuit de districten. Zijn eigen woorden, hij heeft dat echt zo tegen Fulvia gezegd. Blijkbaar was dat voor Plutarch belangrijker dan de levens van de tieners die naar de Wraakspelen moesten. Ook al zouden daar zeker tributen bij geweest zijn wiens ouders hij goed kende omdat ze allemaal uit een rijke familie kwamen. Fulvia was razend kwaad toen ze zo'n antwoord kreeg. Dat Plutarch bereid was om zelfs Aludra te laten meedoen, vond ze al helemaal onbespreekbaar."

"De smeerlap," gromt Doran met een stem vol woede en zijn handen tot vuisten gebald. "Als ik hem nog eens tegenkom krijgt hij er spijt van."

Ik schrik even, want zo boos heb ik Doran nog nooit gezien. Hij is zeker sterk genoeg om Plutarch het ziekenhuis in te slaan als hij dat echt wil. En hij zou het nu misschien nog durven ook. Stiekem ben ik opgelucht dat Plutarch een heel eind bij ons vandaan zit. Dan kan Doran tenminste geen domme dingen doen.

"Ik vrees dat wij ons allemaal heel erg in Plutarch vergist hebben," gaat Leandro verder. "Fulvia heeft hem tijdens die ruzie nog veel meer verwijten naar het hoofd geslingerd. Ik hoorde hem zeggen dat zij in de nacht van Aludra's ontvoering nooit naar de loketten van het vredebewakerskantoor had mogen bellen. Plutarch verweet haar dat ze zo het plan van de rebellen in de war had kunnen sturen, zeker omdat ze toen op het punt stonden om Katniss en de andere tributen uit de arena te halen. Maar Fulvia riep boos dat Aludra het verdiende om gered te worden. Want als spionne had je best nuttig werk geleverd. Ze heeft daarna nog eens jouw kant gekozen, iets met het 'in onze herinnering'-spotje van Kivo dat volgens Plutarch te laat op tv kwam. Maar dat heb ik niet helemaal kunnen verstaan."

"Ik denk dat ik weet wat Fulvia bedoelde," antwoord ik. "Zij heeft er voor gezorgd dat die propo pas na de verovering van district 10 werd uitgezonden, zodat er hier geen vredebewakers meer rondliepen die mij zouden kunnen arresteren. Dat risico wou Fulvia niet nemen, ook al moest ik in het filmpje doen alsof de rebellen me naar 13 hadden gebracht."

"Ik ben nog altijd blij dat jullie het zo aangepakt hebben," zegt Noria. "Wij waren zeker mee gestraft als de regering van Snow ooit ontdekt had dat jij hier was ondergedoken."

"Daar zal Fulvia ook wel aan gedacht hebben," vul ik aan. "Toen ik samen met haar naar district 13 ging, vertelde ze iets over Plutarch die liever wou dat het filmpje direct al werd uitgezonden. En dat vond zij dus geen goed idee."

"Kan je je nog precies herinneren wat Fulvia zei?" vraagt Andrew.

"Nee," geef ik toe. "Maar het waren haar propo's, dus zij koos wanneer ze op tv kwamen."

"Dan vrees ik dat ik het begin te snappen," zegt Leandro. "Fulvia beschuldigde Plutarch ervan dat hij wel heel snel bereid was om zijn spionnen op te offeren in de oorlog. Ook als het niet echt strikt nodig was. En uiteindelijk hebben we district 10 ook zonder dat spotje kunnen veroveren."

"Het was trouwens de juiste beslissing om het pas na de bevrijding uit te zenden," voeg Iris er aan toe. "Wij liepen geen gevaar meer en iedereen vond Aludra's verhaal over Kivo heel interessant."

"Wacht even," onderbreekt Doran haar. "Dus volgens jullie wou Plutarch die propo al op televisie krijgen terwijl de gevechten hier nog bezig waren, gewoon omdat hij dat tactisch beter vond? Ook al hadden de vredebewakers dan nog een kans om ons te arresteren?"

"Dat is inderdaad wat wij denken," bevestigt Vale. "Blijkbaar kon het hem niet echt veel schelen wat er misschien met jou en Aludra zou gebeuren. Zolang hij de oorlog in district 10 maar kon winnen."

Het duurt even voordat Vale's woorden tot me doordringen. Maar dan besef ik dat hij waarschijnlijk gelijk heeft. Een andere logische verklaring is er niet. Net wanneer ik tot die conclusie gekomen ben, zegt Leandro iets dat mijn vermoedens nog verder bevestigt.

"Een mensenleven meer of minder maakte hem hoe dan ook niets uit. Blijkbaar was het bij die overval in district 6 eerst de bedoeling dat Amalthea de andere treinbestuurder zou uitschakelen door hem te vermoorden. Fulvia heeft dat tegen het advies van Plutarch in laten veranderen naar 'verdoven' omdat ze wist dat Amalthea haar collega nooit zomaar zou willen doden. Ik heb Fulvia tijdens die ruzie horen zeggen dat je geen levens moet verspillen als het ook anders kan, maar dat snapte Plutarch volgens haar nog steeds niet. Voor hem telt enkel het resultaat. Ze vroeg hem ook nog iets over een gesprek met een verkenner van het rebellenleger in het Capitool waar zij niet bij had mogen zijn. Maar Plutarch antwoordde dat die informatie top secret was, en dat ze zeker niet moest proberen om uit te zoeken wat hij en Coin tijdens die vergadering op de voorlaatste dag van de oorlog hadden beslist. Dus ik kan jullie er zelf ook niets over vertellen. Daarna ben ik weggegaan, want ik vond dat ik wel genoeg had gehoord. Het was trouwens te riskant om nog langer bij die deur te staan luisteren."

"Daar heb je verstandig aan gedaan," zegt Doran. "Je was zeker in de problemen geraakt als iemand je betrapt had."

"Ik heb eigenlijk erg veel geluk gehad," antwoordt Leandro. "Ik was nog maar net voorbij de hoek van de gang gelopen toen Fulvia de kamer uit ging. Ze schreeuwde nog tegen Plutarch dat ze nooit meer zijn assistente wou zijn en daarna heeft ze de deur met een klap dichtgegooid. Ik ben er snel vandoor gegaan voordat ze mij zou zien. Gelukkig moest ik gewoon de volgende gang nemen om weer in de juiste vleugel van het paleis te komen. En onze reispassen had ik toch al op zak. Vijf minuten later stond ik alweer buiten. Maar ik heb nog lang over die ruzie nagedacht, dat kan ik jullie wel vertellen."

"Ik vrees dat Plutarch niet de man is die we dachten dat hij was," zegt Iris uiteindelijk. "Misschien is hij daarom wel zo machtig geworden. Al vraag ik me af hoe ik dat het best aan jullie kan uitleggen."

"Hoeft niet," antwoord ik bitter, "want ik snap al wat je bedoelt. Ik weet dat er zo'n mensen bestaan. Mijn vader zat in de zakenwereld en daar kwam je ze wel vaker tegen. Ze zijn zo erg bezig met geld en hun carrière dat ze er alles voor zouden doen. Ook als iemand anders ervoor moet opdraaien. Het interesseert hen helemaal niet wat de gevolgen voor andere mensen zijn, zolang ze er zelf maar profijt uit halen. En als ze jou niet meer nodig hebben, dan word je gewoon afgedankt. Het ergste is nog dat bijna niemand iets doorheeft omdat zulke mensen zich vaak heel keurig voordoen terwijl ze eigenlijk meedogenloos zijn."

"Vaak worden ze juist rijke zakenlui die het zogezegd gemaakt hebben in het leven," vult Doran aan.

"Ik denk dat jullie toch gelijk hebben," zeg ik gelaten. "Plutarch is ook zo iemand en wij zijn er allemaal met open ogen in getrapt. Zelfs Fulvia."

"Heeft hij daarom bevolen dat Katniss nooit iets over de daklozen in het Capitool mocht weten?" vraagt Enya na een korte stilte. "Ik heb dat altijd een rare beslissing gevonden."

"Dat zou inderdaad heel goed kunnen," zegt Leandro. "Toen ik na de bevrijding van Peeta in district 13 aankwam kreeg ik zelf ook te horen dat ik absoluut mijn mond moest houden daarover, zodat Katniss en haar vrienden niets zouden ontdekken. Plutarch dacht dat Katniss zo een betere rebellenleidster zou zijn. Het maakt eigenlijk weinig uit of hij daar gelijk in had of niet. Feit is dat hij haar nooit de waarheid heeft gegund terwijl ze daar volgens mij wel recht op had. Hij vond Katniss vast alleen maar interessant als Spotgaai die zijn revolutie kon steunen. Dat ze daarvoor met een verkeerd beeld van het Capitool moest blijven rondlopen, speelde voor hem blijkbaar geen rol."

"Ik denk dat je er niet eens zo ver naast zit," antwoordt Iris. "Dat zou inderdaad verklaren waarom hij er zo'n probleem van maakte."

"Nu begrijp ik alles," zegt Doran opeens. "Weet je nog, Vale, dat wij ons tijdens die toestand met het drinkwater afvroegen of Plutarch zich geen zorgen maakte over zijn ouders en zus in het Capitool? Hij lag dus inderdaad niet echt wakker van wat er misschien zou gebeuren. Als zijn oorlog maar een succes was."

Nog voordat Dorans woorden koud zijn, herinner ik me die dag weer alsof het gisteren was. Ik heb dat gesprek tussen Doran en Vale toevallig kunnen horen. Ook al is er nog steeds niemand die dat weet. Het leek wel alsof Doran er toen voor de eerste keer aan twijfelde of we Plutarch wel echt konden vertrouwen. En die vrees was dus terecht. Ik heb zelf het glimlachje op Plutarchs gezicht gezien toen ik met hem telefoneerde vanuit de Winnaarswijk. Nu pas besef ik wat het betekende. Hij kon alleen maar aan de verovering van district 9 denken. Dat er in het Capitool misschien honderden burgerdoden zouden vallen, was voor hem niet zo belangrijk. Net zoals mijn leven in zijn ogen weinig waarde heeft. Hij is zelfs bereid om me naar de Wraakspelen te sturen, ook al ben ik uit vrije wil één van zijn spionnen geweest. Een paar minuten lang blijven we bedrukt zwijgen. Iedereen is teleurgesteld omdat we op deze manier verraden zijn. Het masker van Plutarch is afgevallen. Uiteindelijk is Vale de eerste die iets zegt.

"Ik weet dat dit misschien nogal cru klinkt, maar ik raad jullie aan om het gewoon los te laten. Alle districten in Panem zien Plutarch nu als een rebellenleider en hij is tot minister benoemd. Dat vind ik onrechtvaardig na alles wat we vandaag van Leandro gehoord hebben, maar volgens mij weet president Paylor nog niet de helft van wat wij nu weten. We kunnen er toch niets aan veranderen. Maar ik denk dat Plutarch ons wel met rust zal laten als wij nu gewoon onze mond houden. Sinds de val van het Capitool heeft hij niet veel meer van zich laten horen. De oorlog is voorbij, dus hij heeft Aludra en Doran niet meer nodig als spionnen."

 _En daarom worden we gedumpt_ , denk ik sarcastisch. Maar tegelijk weet ik dat Vale het bij het rechte eind heeft. Een tweetal weken na de capitulatie is Plutarch op tv geweest om te verklaren dat het Capitoolverzet officieel ontbonden is. We hebben immers ons doel bereikt. Maar Plutarch heeft de leden van onze groep eigenlijk nooit echt bedankt, zoals Milo deed toen hij na de verovering van district 10 dat bericht op de achterzijde van _Vrij Panem_ liet publiceren. Moest dat wel zo zijn, dan zou Doran het zeker aan mij verteld hebben. En nu weet ik dat het waarschijnlijk ook nooit zal gebeuren.

Met gebogen hoofd slof ik achter de anderen aan wanneer we terug naar het huisje van Kivo's ouders wandelen. Vannacht zal Doran bij Merope en Leandro in de ziekenhuistent blijven. Gelukkig heeft Noria een fakkel bij zich, want het is al bijna helemaal donker buiten. Daarstraks waarschuwde Leandro me al dat Doran en ik niet blij zouden zijn met zijn verhaal. En ik hou er inderdaad een raar, misselijk gevoel in mijn maag aan over. Plutarch was nooit een tegenstander van de Hongerspelen. Hij heeft ons en de rest van het Capitoolverzet - nee, alle rebellen in Panem - alleen maar gebruikt om zijn oorlog te winnen en als een groot veldheer herinnerd te worden. Misschien had de brief waarin stond dat ik bij het Verzet werd toegelaten al een eerste aanwijzing voor me kunnen zijn. _Mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn_ , had Plutarch onderaan geschreven. Elke inwoner van het Capitool is opgegroeid met die zin, en juist daarom had ik toen helemaal niets in de gaten. Of wou ik het gewoon niet zien omdat er op dat moment voor mij al geen weg meer terug was? Maar alle leden van het Capitoolverzet zijn in Plutarchs val getrapt. Van mensen zoals Timothy, Amalthea en Doran kan je zeker niet zeggen dat ze dom of naïef zijn. Zelfs Fulvia heeft blijkbaar nog maar kort geleden beseft wie Plutarch echt is. Eigenlijk verbaast me dat niet eens zo erg. Ik heb genoeg verhalen over rijke zakenmannen gehoord om te weten dat mensen zoals zij meesters zijn in het manipuleren en bedriegen van anderen. Juist daar hebben ze hun macht en status aan te danken.

Wanneer ik een kwartier later in mijn bed op de hooizolder lig, vraag ik me af wat er gebeurd zou zijn als president Paylor het idee van de Wraakspelen niet definitief had afgevoerd. Mijn vrienden hadden vast geprobeerd om mij te redden. Maar de kans dat ze daarbij betrapt werden, was vrij groot. En dan had ik toch nog naar de arena gemoeten, samen met drieëntwintig andere capitoolkinderen. Zou ik een kans gemaakt hebben om te winnen? Daar geloof ik niet in. Als verpleegster weet ik nu wel meer over wonden en ziektes dan de meeste tributen. Maar in de Spelen zijn kracht, uithouding en het vinden van voedsel veel belangrijker. En vooral: ik zou geen andere mensen kunnen doden. Toen ik in district 6 de vredebewaker aanviel die Shaula bedreigde, deed ik dat in een vlaag van blinde woede. Nog nooit had ik iemand zo erg gehaat. Toch stak ik mijn mes in zijn schouder en niet tussen zijn ribben. Ik betwijfel of ik ooit tot een echte moord in staat zou zijn. En dan kan je de Hongerspelen onmogelijk winnen.

 _Dus eigenlijk heeft Katniss mijn leven gered toen ze Coin neerschoot_ , denk ik terwijl ik met wijdopen ogen naar het plafond lig te staren. _Want anders zouden de Wraakspelen wel doorgegaan zijn_. Het is een bizarre gedachte. Katniss vermoordde mijn moeder, maar dankzij haar zal ik nu zelf niet sterven in de arena. De vraag is alleen hoe ik de draad van mijn eigen leven weer moet opnemen. Ook al heb ik nu vrienden die me willen helpen, dat weet ik nog steeds niet.

* * *

De volgende ochtend word ik pas laat wakker. Het eerste waar ik aan denk, is ons gesprek met Leandro gisteren. Ik voel me nog altijd verraden. Doran en ik hebben meermaals onze levens op het spel gezet om de rebellen te helpen, en dit is hoe Plutarch ons ervoor beloont. Maar toch zie ik dat deze keer niet als een reden om de hele dag in bed te blijven liggen. Vannacht, vlak voordat ik in slaap viel, heb ik besloten dat het idee van Vale nog niet eens zo slecht is. Misschien moet ik inderdaad proberen om deze oorlog achter me te laten en verder te gaan met mijn leven. Ook al zal ik mezelf de dood van mam nooit kunnen vergeven, niemand schiet er iets mee op dat ik zelfmoord pleeg zoals ik de vorige weken weleens heb overwogen. Al had ik niet het lef of de energie om het echt te doen. Maar nu Merope en ik elkaar hebben teruggevonden, weet ik dat ik nooit helemaal alleen zal zijn.

Ik kleed me warm genoeg aan om in dit koude weer naar buiten te kunnen en daal de ladder af. Noria en Andrew zijn net de tafel aan het dekken. Ik zeg hen dat ik na het ontbijt naar Vale en Iris wil gaan om te vragen of ik bij hen een bad mag nemen. Noria heeft me lang geleden al eens verteld dat zij thuis een zinken teil en een elektrisch kacheltje hebben klaarstaan voor iedereen in dit dorp die zich 's winters wil wassen. Pas gisteren besefte ik hoe erg ik mezelf de laatste tijd verwaarloosd heb. Mijn haren hangen in vettige slierten naar beneden en zelfs mijn kleren ruiken muf. Eigenlijk verbaast het me dat niemand er ooit iets over heeft gezegd. Misschien durfden ze niet uit schrik om me nog verdrietiger te maken. Maar nu vind ik dat het zo niet langer kan. Ik wil me weer proper voelen.

Drie kwartier later sta ik in de keuken van Vale en Iris met een bad lauwwarm water voor mijn voeten. Iris heeft me een stuk zeep en een fles shampoo gegeven. Ik schakel het verwarmingstoestelletje in dat ze op het aanrecht heeft neergezet, leg al mijn kleren opzij en begin mezelf van kop tot teen schoon te wrijven. Met mijn kapsel ben ik het langst bezig. Ik heb er nauwelijks aandacht aan besteed sinds mam dood is en nu zijn mijn haren één warrige massa geworden. Uiteindelijk moet ik de ergste klitten zelfs met een schaar wegknippen. Maar nadat ik een borstel door mijn losse haren gehaald heb en een paar minuten voor het elektrische vuurtje ben gaan zitten om ze te laten drogen, voel ik me veel beter dan ik sinds weken heb gedaan.

Ik zet het verwarmingstoestel uit en trek dan de trui met rolkraag en de lange rok aan die Iris speciaal voor mij uit haar kleerkast heeft gehaald. Het is niet helemaal mijn maat, maar voorlopig kan ik het hier wel even mee doen. In ieder geval tot mijn eigen kleren weer schoon zijn. Noria heeft al beloofd dat ze vandaag nog voor een emmer sop zal zorgen. En Lucas zal er vast geen probleem van maken dat ik straks alles in de ziekenhuistent ophang om het te laten drogen.

Ik heb me net weer aangekleed wanneer ik op de vensterbank het meest recente exemplaar van _Vrij Panem_ zie liggen. Sinds het einde van de opstand is dat geen illegaal verzetsblaadje meer. De redactie heeft toelating gekregen om verder te gaan als een gewone krant die nu één keer per week verschijnt. Het is niet moeilijk te raden waarom die krant hier rondslingert. Vale ontbijt meestal in de keuken, waarbij hij graag iets leest als dat kan.

De grote kop op de voorpagina trekt meteen mijn aandacht. INVAL BIJ PANEM ZONDER CAPITOOL KENT DODELIJKE AFLOOP, staat er gedrukt. Daar wist ik helemaal niets over. Dit moet gisteren ongetwijfeld het tv-journaal gehaald hebben, maar wij waren toen allemaal naar Leandro's verhaal aan het luisteren. Ik neem snel de krant van de vensterbank en begin het volledige artikel te lezen.

Na de toespraak waarin Paylor zei dat ze van Panem weer één land wil maken, heeft PZC 's nachts een aanplakbericht omhoog gehangen vlak bij het marktplein van district 5. Ze schreven dat onze nieuwe president de rebellen op de ergst mogelijke manier verraadde door de Wraakspelen af te schaffen en te hopen op een samenwerking tussen het Capitool en de districten. Maar PZC zou niet rusten voordat alle capitoolinwoners hun verdiende loon gekregen hadden. Toen Paylor dat nieuws hoorde, liet ze een aantal mensen uit de entourage van Coin ondervragen om de schuilplaats van die terreurorganisatie te kunnen vinden. Het bleek te gaan om een adres ergens in de hoofdstad van district 5 waar alle leden van PZC - zeven in totaal - samenwoonden. Gisteren werd er in het grootste geheim een arrestatieteam naar ginder gestuurd. Ze moesten de terroristen gevangennemen zonder hen te doden, tenzij het echt niet anders kon. Paylor besefte dat deze zaak in de districten misschien gevoelig zou liggen en wou met haar actie ook een duidelijk signaal geven. Volgens haar kan blinde wraak nooit een oplossing zijn. Want juist die houding heeft vijfenzeventig jaar geleden tot de Hongerspelen geleid. Dus besloot ze dat zelfs deze terroristen ondanks alles recht hadden op een eerlijk proces.

Omdat het team uitdrukkelijk de opdracht had gekregen geen onschuldige slachtoffers te maken, lieten ze elk gebouw in een straal van honderd meter ontruimen nadat ze het huis van Panem Zonder Capitool omsingeld hadden. Het duurde ruim een kwartier voordat iedereen naar een veilige plek was gebracht. Maar toen de commandant van het arrestatieteam door een megafoon naar de terroristen riep dat ze ongewapend naar buiten moesten komen, was er achter de ramen geen beweging meer te zien. Het kon een valstrik zijn, dus zat er niets anders op dan het huis met geweld te bestormen.

De soldaten van Paylor beukten de voordeur in en gingen heel voorzichtig naar binnen. Op de eerste verdieping vonden ze de dode lichamen van alle zeven terroristen. Het korte afscheidsbriefje op tafel - haastig geschreven tijdens de evacuatie van de buurtbewoners - maakte duidelijk wat er gebeurd was. De leden van Panem Zonder Capitool stierven nog liever dan zich over te geven aan een president die haar eigen volk in de steek liet. Volgens hen had de revolutie niets opgeleverd en zou er ook nooit meer iets veranderen. Dus besloten ze om de eer aan zichzelf te houden en het nachtschotextract te drinken dat ze altijd op zak hadden voor noodgevallen. De urgentiearts die met het team was meegestuurd, kon alleen maar hun overlijden vaststellen.

Symbolischer kan het haast niet. Katniss begon deze opstand met een handvol nachtschotbessen, en het was ook de naam van de pillen die elke soldaat van Sterrenteam 451 bij zich droeg. Gisterenavond heeft Paylor al kort gereageerd op de gebeurtenissen in district 5. Ze vind het jammer dat de terroristen zelf voor de dood gekozen hebben en ze hoopt dat niemand hun voorbeeld zal volgen. Ik ben net bij de laatste paar zinnen van het artikel wanneer Vale de keuken binnenkomt.

"Neem die krant maar mee hoor," zegt hij. "Ik heb hem daarstraks toch al helemaal uitgelezen. Eigenlijk verbaast het me niet echt dat het zo geëindigd is met Panem Zonder Capitool. Als je alleen in termen van haat en wraak kan denken, dan heb je niets meer te verliezen."

"Waar zijn Doran en Enya?" vraag ik omdat ik niet goed weet hoe te reageren. "Ik heb hen vandaag nog niet gezien."

"Die zitten in de ziekenhuistent. Ze zijn nu de brandwonden van Leandro en Merope aan het verzorgen, en ze hebben jou laten slapen omdat we dachten dat je moe was. Doran en Leandro komen trouwens tijdelijk bij ons logeren zodra de tent weggaat, dat hebben we vanochtend samen afgesproken. Merope en jij kunnen dan gewoon bij de familie Morrison blijven."

"Dat is misschien nog het beste," antwoord ik. "Andrew en Noria hebben geen plaats voor ons allemaal."

Even later loop ik met _Vrij Panem_ opgevouwen onder mijn arm door het dorp terwijl ik nadenk over wat Vale gezegd heeft. Als die terroristen echt geloofden dat Paylor alle districten verraadde door voor verzoening te pleiten en de revolutie in hun ogen dus geen zin had, dan moeten ze wel gedacht hebben dat er helemaal geen toekomst meer was. Niet voor hen en niet voor Panem. Misschien was zelfmoord voor hen inderdaad de enige uitweg, beter dan in handen van hun vijand te vallen. Ik hoop dat ik zelf nooit zo erg door haat verblind zal worden. Het is nauwelijks te vatten dat zo'n kleine groep mensen - zeven in totaal - iedereen zo bang heeft kunnen maken. Maar het gevaar voor Wraakspelen of nieuwe moorden in het Capitool is nu in ieder geval geweken.

De woonkamer is leeg wanneer ik het huisje van de familie Morrison binnenkom. Andrew en Noria moesten vandaag schapen hoeden. De anderen zijn natuurlijk nog altijd in de ziekenhuistent. Ik ga naar boven, leg me op bed en begin de rest van de krant rustig te doorbladeren. Op pagina zes zie ik een bericht staan dat ik niet had verwacht. Ik lees het artikel grondig door en blijf dan minutenlang roerloos zitten, met al mijn aandacht gericht op het idee dat zich nu in mijn hoofd vormt. _Zou zoiets echt lukken?_ vraag ik me af. Met de hulp van mijn vrienden misschien wel. Maar eigenlijk voel ik dat ik mijn besluit al genomen heb. Dit is wat ik met mijn leven wil doen nu de oorlog afgelopen is.

* * *

 **Ik hoop dat ik mijn lezers niet te erg teleurgesteld heb met dit hoofdstuk, want er zijn toch een paar dingen gebeurd die jullie misschien niet verwacht hadden. Maar anderzijds heb ik er ook grondig over nagedacht en vind ik zelf dat het allemaal wel logisch in elkaar zit.**

 **Plutarch is dus niet de man die Aludra dacht dat hij was. Misschien komt dit ook voor mijn lezers als een verrassing, maar voor mij persoonlijk was er echt geen andere conclusie mogelijk nadat ik Spotgaai had gelezen. Suzanne Collins is er helaas nooit letterlijk op ingegaan - ik denk dat ze dit aan de verbeelding van haar lezers wou overlaten - maar haar boek bevat toch heel wat aanwijzingen dat er iets niet klopt met het karakter van Plutarch. Hij zegt soms dingen die op een totaal gebrek aan empathie wijzen, en andere personages zeggen soms ook opvallende dingen over hem. Toen ik al die puzzelstukjes bij elkaar legde, kon ik zelf alleen maar besluiten dat Plutarch echt is zoals ik hem in mijn eigen verhaal heb beschreven. Iets anders zou voor mij niet logisch gevoeld hebben. Eerlijk gezegd vind ik zelfs dat de filmserie hem te vriendelijk en te oprecht heeft neergezet. Maar ik snap dat niet iedereen het met mij eens zal zijn wat Plutarch betreft.**

 **Ook over de zelfmoord van alle PZC-leden heb ik vooraf nagedacht. Het was zeker niet mijn bedoeling om deze verhaallijn abrupt af te sluiten. Voor mij is dit juist het meest logische einde. Jullie mening erover lees ik uiteraard graag in een review!**

 **Tot slot nog een praktische mededeling. Het zat er al een hele tijd aan te komen en nu is het ook echt zover: Ik heb mezelf ingehaald. Zoals jullie weten, heb ik helemaal aan het begin van mijn verhalenserie een groot aantal hoofdstukken vooruit geschreven. Op deze manier kon ik altijd netjes op tijd updaten. Maar de laatste maanden had ik minder tijd om te schrijven, dus het aantal 'reservehoofdstukken' werd steeds kleiner en kleiner … Momenteel ben ik volop bezig aan hoofdstuk 29. Dit is nu dus nog niet volledig klaar. Ik kan jullie echter wel zeggen dat 'De prijs van de vrijheid' in totaal ongeveer 30 hoofdstukken zal tellen. Het einde nadert, ik ben meer dan ooit besloten om mijn verhaal echt helemaal af te werken! Ik hoop dat jullie - ondanks het feit dat de updates vanaf nu trager en onregelmatiger zullen zijn** **\- mij niet in de steek zullen laten. Samen gaan we naar de finish ;-)**


	29. Aludra's besluit

HOOFDSTUK 29: ALUDRA'S BESLUIT

"Bedankt voor jullie hulp," zegt Lucas terwijl Andrew en Vale de laatste zware kist bovenop de stapel tegen de zijwand van de tent tillen. "Nu hoeven ze overmorgen alleen nog maar alles in de hovercraft te laden."

Ik kijk nog een laatste keer rond of we echt niets vergeten zijn en zet me dan in kleermakerszit op de grond, naast het kacheltje waarboven mijn eigen kleren hangen te drogen. We zijn meer dan drie uur bezig geweest. Het voelt nog steeds een beetje vreemd dat de ziekenhuistent na al die maanden uit het bos bij ons dorp verdwijnt. De oorlog is nu definitief voorbij. En Lucas heeft al beloofd dat hij zeker nog eens een brief zal sturen vanuit district 13.

Doran en Leandro gaan naast elkaar zitten op de enige kist die een beetje apart staat. Daarin steekt al het materiaal dat we nodig hebben om brandwonden te verzorgen. Iris en Noria beginnen warme thee uit een thermosfles in bekers te schenken terwijl Merope en Enya naast mij neerploffen op het vloerzeil. We hebben allemaal hard gewerkt vandaag. Deze rustpauze hebben we zeker verdiend.

Zodra iedereen een volle beker thee heeft, voel ik hoe de anderen hun ogen op mij richten. Toen ik hen daarstraks zei dat ik wist wat ik na de oorlog wou gaan doen, vroeg Vale me om het pas te vertellen als we klaar waren met het inpakwerk. Dan zou ik rustig de tijd krijgen om mijn idee uit te leggen. Maar nu het zo ver is, word ik toch weer een beetje zenuwachtig.

Ik haal het exemplaar van _Vrij Panem_ tevoorschijn dat Vale me vanochtend had meegegeven en leg de krant voor mij op de grond, bij de juiste bladzijde. Enya en Merope buigen zich naar me toe om de reeks foto's onder het artikel wat beter te kunnen zien. Vorige week heeft de redactie een moderne drukpers gekregen. Dit is het eerste nummer met afbeeldingen in kleur.

"Misschien hebben jullie het al gelezen," vertel ik, "maar de regering van Paylor zoekt nieuwe eigenaars voor de Nationale Manege. Ze willen elk gebouw op het domein apart verkopen. De paardenstallen, het woonhuis, de kantine, enzovoort."

"Dat doen ze nu in heel Panem," legt Vale uit wanneer hij Andrew en Noria verbaasd ziet kijken. "Overal staan er fabrieken en grote boerderijen te koop. De regering hoopt zo de economie weer op gang te krijgen. En door zelf te bepalen wie de nieuwe eigenaar wordt, weten ze zeker dat die gebouwen niet in handen komen van mensen die ooit met Snow hebben samengewerkt."

"De Nationale Manege is trouwens nog in goede staat," vult Iris aan. "Milo en zijn rebellenleger hebben er zelf voor gezorgd dat het domein na het vertrek van de familie Augustinus niet geplunderd is door boze districtsinwoners. Volgens Milo konden we die gebouwen later zeker nog gebruiken. Hij wou een manier vinden om alles terug te geven aan de mensen van district 10 nadat ze zolang door het Capitool uitgebuit waren. Dus ergens is het wel jammer dat de regering nu met die verkoop komt."

Ik kan een glimlach niet onderdrukken wanneer ik besef dat mijn eigen idee eigenlijk heel goed in het plan van Milo past. Nu hoef ik alleen nog mijn vrienden daarvan te overtuigen. Gelukkig heb ik Merope daarstraks - toen we samen labels schreven met de inhoud van alle kisten - al één en ander verteld over de Nationale Manege. Ze zal mijn verhaal zonder problemen kunnen volgen.

"Toen ik hier die foto van de kantine zag staan," vertel ik aarzelend, "bedacht ik me ineens dat zoiets eigenlijk perfect geweest zou zijn voor de Garage. In onze boxen moesten we altijd op een klein fornuis koken. Maar deze kantine heeft dus een professionele keuken met ook nog eens een voorraadkamer en een heleboel diepvriezers. Al het personeel van de Manege kon er samen een warme maaltijd eten. Ik vroeg me af hoe het zou zijn om voor de daklozen in het Capitool ook zo'n groot gebouw te hebben en toen kreeg ik een ander idee. Misschien moet ik die kantine zelf proberen te kopen. Ik weet dat ik nog minderjarig ben, maar één van jullie kan officiële eigenaar worden want ik vertrouw jullie wel. Ik zou er overdag een soort Garage voor district 10 van maken. Zelfs al gaat het binnenkort beter met Panem nu president Snow weg is, er zullen altijd rijke en arme mensen zijn. Dat heb ik in het Capitool wel geleerd. En 's avonds kan ik dan eventueel een echt restaurant openhouden als broodwinning. Ik wil niet heel mijn leven verpleegster blijven. Daarvoor heb ik te veel miserie gezien in het ziekenhuis. En hoe nuttig ik dat werk ook vind, voor mij waren al die onregelmatige shiften toch wel vermoeiend. Ik denk niet dat ik zoiets volhoud tot ik oud genoeg ben om met pensioen te gaan. Misschien had jij gisteren toch gelijk, Vale. Ik moet deze hele oorlog achter mij laten en dat lukt het beste als ik iets helemaal anders ga doen. Bijvoorbeeld overdag een Garage organiseren en 's avonds een restaurant uitbaten."

"Wacht even, "onderbreekt Noria. "Je bedoelt dus dat je voorgoed in district 10 wil blijven?"

"Ja," zeg ik ernstig terwijl ik haar recht aankijk. "Ik ga niet meer terug naar het Capitool. Mijn moeder is dood, pap zal waarschijnlijk nog jaren in de gevangenis zitten en ik weet zeker dat de rest van onze familie mij nu haat na alles wat er gebeurd is. Wat kan ik thuis dan nog doen?" vraag ik terwijl ik vecht tegen mijn tranen. "Voor mij is er in het Capitool niets meer. Zelfs al mijn kleren en andere spullen ben ik kwijt omdat ons flatgebouw ingestort is. Ik wil af en toe nog wel eens op bezoek gaan bij de mensen van de Garage, maar ik denk echt dat het beter is om gewoon hier te blijven wonen. Dat zou niet eens zo moeilijk zijn. Volgens Vrij Panem hoort het personeelsappartement boven de keuken gewoon bij de rest van de kantine. Dan hebben jullie thuis ook weer wat meer plaats als ik weg ben."

Merope legt een arm rond mijn middel om me te troosten en ik haal snel een zakdoek tevoorschijn om mijn neus te snuiten. Aan de stilte in ons groepje merk ik dat iedereen begrijpt hoe ik me nu voel. Doran fluistert snel iets in het oor van zijn vriend en Leandro knikt bevestigend. Even later is hij de eerste die zijn mond opendoet.

"Doran en ik waren al aan het overwegen om in district 10 te blijven," zegt hij. "Want ook voor ons is er weinig om naar terug te keren. We zijn allebei zwervers. Het enige probleem was dat Doran Aludra niet alleen wil laten en daar heeft hij wat mij betreft volledig gelijk in. Maar als zij hier wil wonen, dan doen wij dat ook. We kunnen meehelpen met dat restaurant, want we vinden het allebei een heel goed idee."

Meteen is het alsof er een zware last van mijn schouders valt. Stiekem hoopte ik al een beetje dat Doran en Leandro op deze manier zouden reageren, maar ik durfde hen niets te vragen. Het moest hun eigen keuze zijn. De enige die bedenkelijk met zijn hoofd zit te schudden, is Vale.

"Ik vind jouw idee over die Garage en het restaurant schitterend bedacht," zegt hij, "maar hoe ga je aan genoeg geld komen? Volgens het artikel kost het kantinegebouw met de hele inboedel en de flat erbij zestigduizend Pan. Cash te betalen of met voorwerpen van gelijke waarde zoals goud en zilver. Dat krijg je nooit op tijd gespaard."

"Aludra heeft een eigen bankrekening in het Capitool," onderbreekt Doran hem. "Ik snap dat het voor jullie als districtsinwoners moeilijk voor te stellen is, maar daar staat ongetwijfeld zestigduizend Pan op. Met een vader als de hare waarschijnlijk zelfs een veelvoud ervan. Zowel zij als ik kunnen bewijzen dat we lid waren van Plutarchs verzetsgroep en als rebellenverplegers hebben gewerkt. De regering zal er dus geen probleem van maken wanneer zij de kantine betaalt en ik als volwassene mijn handtekening onder de verkoopsakte zet."

"Je vergeet één ding," antwoordt Vale ernstig. "Alle banken in het Capitool werkten rechtstreeks samen met de regering van Snow en zijn na de oorlog dus failliet gegaan. Eén of andere expert in economie heeft uitgelegd dat het elektronisch geld op de bankrekeningen van capitoolburgers daardoor absoluut niets meer waard is. Ik vind het echt erg om dit te moeten zeggen, maar Aludra is nu even straatarm als wij. Dat is trouwens ook de reden waarom je alleen cash of met waardevolle voorwerpen mag betalen. En hoe graag ik Aludra ook zou willen helpen, wij hebben het geld niet. Niemand van ons."

Er valt een bedrukte stilte en ik kan aan Doran zijn gezicht zien dat hij vreselijk teleurgesteld is. Hier had hij vast niet aan gedacht. Maar ik wel. Ik weet genoeg over economie om te beseffen dat ik het geld op mijn bankrekening nu wel mag vergeten. Gelukkig is er nog een andere oplossing - dat hoop ik althans. Zonder iets te zeggen trek ik de dikke trui met rolkraag uit die Iris me vanochtend geleend heeft. Het volgende moment staart iedereen met wijdopen ogen naar de ketting rond mijn hals. Zuiver goud en diamanten die glinsteren in het zonlicht dat door de ramen van de tent naar binnen schijnt.

"Maar dat is het cadeau van je vader!" zegt Merope verbaasd. "Jouw favoriete halssnoer."

"Ik heb het gekregen voor mijn vijftiende verjaardag," leg ik aan de anderen uit. "Jullie weten dat ik een rugzak met persoonlijke spullen bij me had toen Doran en ik na de Kwelling naar hier gevlucht zijn. Deze halsketting zat daar ook in omdat ik er nogal aan gehecht ben. Mijn vader is er speciaal voor naar een beroemde juwelier geweest. Ik weet niet hoeveel hij betaald heeft, maar ik herinnerde me daarstraks wel nog wat Doran zei tijdens onze reis in de hovercraft. Dat je met dit halssnoer een huis in district 10 zou kunnen kopen. Ik heb het niet meegenomen voor de waarde, maar wel omdat het een geschenk van mijn vader was en ik deze ketting dus zeker niet wou verliezen als ik moest vluchten. Wat denken jullie?" vraag ik heel voorzichtig, bang dat het antwoord tegenvalt. "Zou mijn halssnoer duur genoeg zijn voor de kantine?"

"Dat weet ik niet," geeft Vale eerlijk toe na enkele seconden stilte. "Misschien wel. Zelf heb ik helemaal geen verstand van dit soort dingen, maar in het artikel staat dat het woonhuis en de meubels erin op dit moment nog geschat worden om de juiste verkoopsprijs te kennen. Een deskundige uit district 1 is daar nu mee bezig. We hebben helaas geen paard in ons dorp, maar als Doran en ik morgenvroeg te voet vertrekken dan zijn we op tijd bij de Nationale Manege om nog met die man te kunnen praten. Hij zal ons vast wel kunnen vertellen hoeveel jouw halssnoer ongeveer waard is."

"Je moet Andrew meenemen," onderbreekt Doran. "Met mijn manke been kan ik niet zo snel door de sneeuw wandelen. En ik denk dat jij ook beter hier blijft, Aludra. Het zal een vermoeiende tocht worden en jij bent denk ik nog niet helemaal hersteld van het weinig eten de laatste weken."

"Weet je helemaal zeker dat je het halssnoer van je vader wil afgeven?" vraagt Merope. "Ik bedoel, het idee van een nieuwe Garage is geweldig," zegt ze snel wanneer ze de blik van Enya ziet, "maar het gaat over jouw lievelingsketting. Vind je het echt niet erg om die nu toch kwijt te geraken?"

"Nee," zeg ik vastberaden. "Ik heb na het lezen van dat artikel lang genoeg nagedacht. Het komt toch niet meer goed tussen mij en mijn vader. Hij zal me nooit kunnen vergeven wat ik allemaal heb gedaan. Misschien is het tijd om hem gewoon los te laten," stamel ik terwijl ik moeite moet doen om niet te gaan huilen, "net als mijn oude leven in het Capitool."

"Dan zijn we het eens," besluit Vale. "Morgen vertrek ik samen met Andrew naar de Nationale Manege. Te voet duurt het wel even, dus we zullen daar een nacht slapen en overmorgen pas 's avonds weer hier zijn."

"Tegen dan zit ik al in de hovercraft naar district 13," zegt Lucas, die zich de hele tijd op de achtergrond heeft gehouden. "Maar als dat halssnoer echt zo veel emotionele waarde voor jou heeft, Aludra, dan vind ik het heel dapper dat je het toch wil afstaan. Ik hoop echt dat jullie plan lukt."

* * *

Twee dagen later zit ik samen met Noria, Doran en Merope bij Iris thuis voor tv om het avondjournaal te volgen. Buiten schemert het al. Ik durf niet tegen de anderen te zeggen hoe nerveus ik me voel. Vale en Andrew zijn nog steeds niet terug, maar we verwachten hen nu elk moment. Ze hebben mijn halsketting meegenomen om hem te laten schatten door die expert uit 1. Zou de waarde ervan echt zestigduizend Pan of meer zijn? En wat moet ik doen als dat niet zo is? Die laatste vraag negeer ik voorlopig liever. Dus richt ik mijn aandacht op de televisie, waar de presentator van het journaal net de lijst met hoofdpunten voorleest.

De nieuwsuitzending begint met een net binnengelopen bericht. Iets dat al vijf dagen geleden gebeurd is, maar nu pas algemeen bekend werd gemaakt. Fulvia Cardew heeft ontslag genomen als assistente van Plutarch Heavensbee. Een beslissing die voor veel mensen als een verrassing komt. De presentator legt uit dat zij op de achtergrond heel wat nuttig rebellenwerk gedaan heeft, zoals bijvoorbeeld de regie en productie van alle 'in onze herinnering' - propo's. Ook al was ze niet de meest zichtbare leider van 13, haar rol tijdens de oorlog mag in geen geval onderschat worden.

Daarna verschijnt Fulvia zelf in beeld. Blijkbaar heeft ze drie kwartier geleden een heel kort interview gegeven. Ze zegt dat ze trots is op haar aandeel in het slagen van de revolutie, maar dat ze nu echt wel toe is aan een nieuwe uitdaging. Het Ministerie van Economie heeft haar al gevraagd of ze directrice wil zijn van de grootste textielfabriek in district 8. Die functie interesseert haar wel, dus is ze van plan om hun voorstel te aanvaarden.

"Fulvia kan natuurlijk niet letterlijk antwoorden waarom ze weg wil bij Plutarch," hoor ik Noria naast mij zeggen.

"Dat hoeft ook niet," vult Doran aan. "Wij weten het en dat is voldoende. Maar ik ben toch blij dat ze zo snel een andere baan heeft gevonden."

In gedachten haal ik opgelucht adem. Na mijn tijd bij het Verzet ken ik Fulvia goed genoeg om te weten dat ze de fabriek met gezond verstand zal besturen. Zonder daarbij over lijken te gaan of het personeel uit te buiten, zoals haar voorgangers deden onder het bewind van Snow. Dat heeft ze wel bewezen door het tijdens die ruzie met Plutarch voor mij op te nemen. Ook al zal ik - na mijn besluit om in 10 te blijven wonen - waarschijnlijk nooit de kans krijgen om haar daar rechtstreeks voor te bedanken.

De rest van het journaal gaat vooral over het proces tegen Katniss. Gisteren werd de officiële aanklacht voorgelezen, vandaag kwam de verdediging aan het woord. Eerst heeft doctor Aurelius - de bekendste psycholoog van Panem - tot in detail uitgelegd hoe groot de invloed van zware mentale trauma's kan zijn. Katniss moest twee keer naar de Hongerspelen, heeft een oorlog meegemaakt in de frontlinie en zag voor haar ogen hoe haar zusje levend verbrandde. Geen enkele jonge vrouw kan zo'n reeks gewelddadige gebeurtenissen verwerken zonder geestelijk in de war te geraken. Daarna heeft Plutarch in zijn eentje een pleidooi van ruim een half uur gegeven. We krijgen enkele korte fragmenten te zien waarin hij vertelt dat deze revolutie zonder Katniss nooit mogelijk was geweest. Zij gaf het volk genoeg moed om in opstand te komen door de nachtschotbessen te tonen, zij was de Spotgaai die de rebellen verenigde tegen president Snow.

Eerst snap ik niet goed hoe het komt dat hij haar zo vol vuur zit te verdedigen. Als het Plutarch echt niet kan schelen wat er met andere mensen gebeurt - zoals wij denken - waarom doet hij dan al die moeite? Maar Doran en Iris leggen me uit dat het eigenlijk heel logisch is. Plutarch zou zijn gezicht verliezen moest Katniss na dit proces schuldig verklaard worden. Ze was het symbool van zijn revolutie. Hij kan alleen de geschiedenis ingaan als een beroemd rebellenleider wanneer Katniss de Spotgaai blijft. Niet als men haar veroordeelt voor de moord op Coin. En dus zal hij alles proberen om dat te voorkomen.

"Dus volgens jullie doet hij het voor zichzelf en niet voor Katniss?" vraag ik.

"Natuurlijk," bevestigt ook Noria nu. "Een oorlogsmisdadigster als boegbeeld van je revolutie, dat kan gewoon niet." En ook deze keer moet ik toegeven dat mijn vrienden gelijk hebben.

Na het journaalitem over het proces van Katniss volgen er nog een paar minder belangrijke berichten. In district 11 is men net klaar met de heropbouw van enkele grote graanschuren en ook de werken aan de spoorlijn naar 9 die door de rebellen gesaboteerd werd, schieten goed op. Bovengronds is er nu bijna niets meer te zien van het ongeval met het afvaltransport, behalve dat alle bomen en planten in de buurt dood zijn. De regering heeft enkele experts gestuurd die moeten vermijden dat de schade voor het milieu nog groter zou worden. Maar het kan tientallen jaren duren totdat de bodem daar volledig gezuiverd is.

Ik zit nog steeds te piekeren over Plutarch wanneer ik door de luidsprekers van de tv plots een bekende stem hoor. Een paar dagen geleden zijn twee jonge tv-reporters op het idee gekomen om een serie te maken over rebellen die vrij onbekend zijn bij het grote publiek, maar die wel iets belangrijks hebben gedaan tijdens de oorlog. Vandaag interviewen ze Amalthea over de treinroof in district 6. Zonder haar hulp zou die missie veel minder vlot verlopen zijn. Bij de vraag wat ze zelf het moeilijkste deel van deze opdracht vond, aarzelt ze even.

"Hem moeten achterlaten, denk ik," antwoordt Amalthea uiteindelijk terwijl ze wijst naar de langharige hond die naast haar in de sofa ligt te slapen. "Ik hou heel veel van Atlas, maar ik kon hem toen echt niet meenemen in de trein. Ik zou hem nooit meer hebben teruggezien als hij tijdens het gevecht ontsnapt was. En ik besefte heel goed dat ik na de overval moest onderduiken totdat we de oorlog gewonnen hadden. Gelukkig wist ik dat mijn vriendin voor Atlas zou zorgen zolang ik weg was."

"Maar u moest toch ook weten dat u helemaal niet terug kon komen als de rebellen zouden verliezen?" vraagt één van de reporters.

"Dat klopt," bevestigt Amalthea. "En dan zou ik mijn hond waarschijnlijk voor altijd kwijt zijn geweest. Mensen zonder huisdieren zullen dit misschien niet echt snappen, maar die gedachte was voor mij het zwaarste. Ik was dolblij toen ik na de oorlog bij mijn vriendin langsging en Atlas terugzag. Zij heeft me trouwens ook niks verweten," voegt ze er nog aan toe terwijl ze haar zilveren halssnoertje een beetje verschuift zodat het niet meer aan de kraag van haar trui blijft haperen. "Ik heb van de nieuwe regering een aanbod gekregen voor een hogere functie bij het Nationale Spoorwegnetwerk, maar ik denk dat ik liever treinbestuurder blijf. Die job heb ik altijd graag gedaan. En over een paar jaar zullen er zeker meer treinen rijden, als dat openbaar vervoer tussen de districten er komt."

Amalthea verdwijnt uit beeld en de regie schakelt weer over naar de studio. Toch blijf ik nog even met mijn gedachten bij haar interview. Ik herinner me nog hoe we de dag na de overval met elkaar gepraat hebben. Ze vond het achterlaten van Atlas toen al een hoge prijs om te betalen, ook al wist ze dat hij bij die vriendin veilig zou zijn. Dus ik ben erg blij dat ze haar hond nu terugheeft. Maar dan begin ik weer te denken aan mijn familie in het Capitool die ik definitief verloren heb. Mam is dood en de anderen willen mij vast nooit meer zien. Ik schrik bruusk op uit mijn gepieker wanneer er op de voordeur wordt geklopt.

"Dat moeten Andrew en Vale zijn," zegt Iris onmiddellijk. Daarna rent ze de gang in om hen binnen te laten. Doran komt overeind en zet de tv uit. Niemand protesteert, want we willen allemaal weten of mijn gouden halsketting genoeg waard is om de kantine te kunnen kopen. Zelf blijf ik gewoon op het vloerkleed bij de tv zitten. De deur naar de gang is dicht gevallen, dus ik kan niet verstaan wat Iris en de anderen precies zeggen. Maar zodra ze weer de woonkamer binnenkomen, zie ik aan hun gezicht dat ze geen al te best nieuws hebben.

"En?" vraagt Merope gespannen. Ze weet natuurlijk hoe teleurgesteld ik zal zijn als dit mislukt.

"Vijfduizend Pan te weinig," zucht Vale ontmoedigd. "Volgens die man uit district 1 is Aludra's halssnoer maximaal vijfenvijftigduizend Pan waard als we op de juiste manier onderhandelen. Maar de kantine kost zestigduizend Pan. Er waren ook een paar mensen van 13 in de Manege, want ze moeten daar nog heel wat praktische zaken regelen. We hebben met hen gesproken en zij hebben de prijs van de kantine nog eens bevestigd. We komen dus vijfduizend Pan tekort."

"Het spijt me heel erg voor jou, Aludra," vult Andrew aan. "Ik weet hoe graag je dit had gewild. Vale en ik hebben het op de terugweg zelfs nog uitgerekend. We zitten aan ongeveer negentig procent van wat ze vragen. Maar dat is dus net iets te weinig."

Ik verberg mijn gezicht in mijn handen en probeer niet te huilen, maar kan mijn tranen al snel niet meer tegenhouden. Na al die weken eenzaamheid had ik nu eindelijk iets gevonden waarmee ik de draad van mijn leven weer zou kunnen opnemen. En zelfs deze kans wordt me nu afgepakt. De anderen proberen me te troosten, maar dat helpt niet veel.

"Milo vond het ook heel erg jammer," hoor ik Vale tegen zijn vrouw zeggen. "Voorlopig logeert hij in de Manege om mee te helpen met het schatten en in orde brengen van alle gebouwen. Hij stond direct achter Aludra's idee. Maar hij is zelf ook helemaal niet rijk. Zelfs al vraagt hij hulp aan de mensen van zijn rebellenleger, dan nog krijgen we nooit op tijd vijfduizend Pan bij elkaar."

"Milo heeft nog beloofd dat hij zou proberen om een oplossing te vinden," gaat Andrew verder. "Maar ik geloof nooit dat het hem lukt, ook al doet hij zijn best. Ik vrees dat we ons er bij neer moeten leggen."

"Dat kan ik nu nog niet," antwoord ik snikkend. "Dat duurt nog wel even. Of heel lang. Ik zou zo graag willen dat er eindelijk eens iets goed gaat."

"Ik weet het," zegt Doran terwijl hij me een knuffel geeft. "Maar probeer vooral te onthouden dat wij er nu zijn en dat we je niet alleen zullen laten." Daarna zwijgt hij. Want veel meer valt er ook niet te zeggen.

Wanneer ik een half uur later in bed lig, blijf ik nog een hele tijd naar het plafond staren. Aan de rustige ademhaling van Enya en Merope - die voorlopig een matras op de vloer van de hooizolder gekregen heeft - kan ik horen dat zij allebei al slapen. Maar mij lukt het niet. Ik voel weer die leegte vanbinnen, de gedachte dat er voor mij geen toekomst meer is. Blijkbaar moet alles fout gaan in mijn leven. Ik zie niet goed in waarom ik nu nog door zou gaan. In het Capitool kan ik niets zinvols doen en hier in district 10 ook niet. De volgende ochtend blijf ik gewoon in bed liggen, ook wanneer de anderen beneden aan hun ontbijt begonnen zijn. Ik heb echt geen honger.

"Volgens mij zal Aludra terug depressief worden als er niets gebeurt," hoor ik Doran ongerust zeggen. "Net nu het eindelijk wat beter leek te gaan."

"Wij maken ons ook zorgen," antwoordt Noria, "maar wat kunnen wij doen?"

"Ik vond het anders wel een goed idee," voegt Enya er aan toe, "Overdag een soort van Garage en 's avonds open zijn voor alle mensen. Ik heb nog nooit in een echt restaurant gegeten."

"Het is zo oneerlijk," zegt Merope boos. "Mijn vriendin heeft al genoeg ellende meegemaakt. Waarom moet ze nu weer gestraft worden?"

"Ik denk niet dat je het echt als een straf moet zien," begint Andrew voorzichtig. "Die man uit district 1 heeft ons alleen maar verteld hoeveel het halssnoer waard is. Hij kan er ook weinig aan doen dat-"

"Daar hebben wij helemaal niets aan!" barst Merope uit. Heel even blijft het doodstil. Dan hoor ik mijn vriendin uit het Capitool beschaamd mompelen dat ze zich niet zo had moeten opwinden. Gelukkig lijkt niemand het haar echt kwalijk te nemen. We zijn allemaal even teleurgesteld.

In de vroege namiddag lig ik nog steeds in bed. Ik heb de moed of de energie niet om op te staan, ook al weet ik dat die houding mij geen stap verder zal brengen. Beneden hoor ik het geschuifel van Doran, die het hout in de kachel aanvult en de vloer schoonveegt. De anderen zijn niet thuis. Enya is samen met Nuvie de brandwonden van Leandro en Merope aan het verzorgen, haar ouders zitten bij Vale en Iris om een paar dingen te bespreken. Dat zal vast weer over mij gaan. Maar ik merk dat het me weinig kan schelen. Alleen Doran is hier gebleven. Hij heeft het niet met zo veel woorden gezegd, maar volgens mij wil hij me nu niet alleen laten uit schrik dat ik misschien iets doms zal doen. Ik ga met mijn ogen dicht liggen en ben bijna in slaap gevallen wanneer er op de voordeur wordt geklopt. Doran maakt open en reageert heel verbaasd wanneer Milo vraagt of hij even binnen mag komen.

"Hoe ben jij zo snel in ons dorp geraakt?" hoor ik Doran zeggen.

"Ik mocht een paard lenen en ik ben vanochtend tijdens de vroege schemering al vertrokken," legt Milo uit. "Want ik wou zo snel mogelijk hier zijn. Aludra heeft jullie verslag van gisteren natuurlijk heel slecht opgevat?"

"Dat is wel het minste wat je kan zeggen," zucht Doran. "Volgens mij wordt ze weer depressief."

"Wel, dan heb ik goed nieuws voor jullie," antwoordt Milo met een tevreden ondertoon in zijn stem.

Ik gooi het deken van mij af, sla mijn twee benen over de rand van het bed en trek het gordijn van de hooizolder opzij. Nu ben ik toch wel benieuwd naar wat Milo te vertellen heeft.

"Aha, daar zit je dus," zegt hij half lachend wanneer hij me ziet. "Ik ben speciaal naar hier gekomen om je gerust te stellen. Gisteren na het vertrek van Andrew en Vale heb ik nog heel lang met de mensen uit district 13 gepraat. Eigenlijk vonden zij het ook wel jammer dat jouw ketting net niet duur genoeg was, want ze zagen wel iets in jouw plan. Uiteindelijk heb ik hen er van kunnen overtuigen om rechtstreeks met de nieuwe regering in het Capitool te overleggen. Hun hovercraft stond vlak naast het domein van de Manege geparkeerd, dus ze konden gewoon contact maken via de boordradio."

"En toen?" vraagt Doran gespannen. Alsof hij niet durft te hopen wat Milo ons misschien zal vertellen.

"Ze hebben mij weer naar het woonhuis gestuurd, want ze wilden liever niet dat ik zou meeluisteren," gaat Milo verder. "Pas drie kwartier later waren ze klaar met de hele discussie. Ik weet niet met wie ze gesproken hebben, maar het moet iemand met een heel hoge positie binnen de regering zijn geweest. En die persoon vond Aludra's idee van een restaurant met Garage in district 10 zo goed dat hij besloten heeft om de prijs te laten zakken tot vijfenvijftigduizend Pan. Als ze bereid is om haar gouden halssnoer af te geven, dan is de kantine van jullie. Die andere vijfduizend Pan mogen we gewoon vergeten."

Ik blijf Milo stomverbaasd aanstaren zonder iets te zeggen, want ik kan amper geloven wat hij verteld heeft. Dit zou in het Capitool van president Snow nooit gebeurd zijn. Toen was het totaal ondenkbaar dat een schuld van vijfduizend Pan zomaar kwijtgescholden kon worden. En al helemaal niet voor een idee als het mijne. Maar dan herinner ik me weer dat er nu andere mensen aan de macht zijn. Aan Dorans gezicht kan ik zien dat ook hij moeite heeft om Milo's woorden helemaal te vatten.

"In de groep uit district 13 zit iemand die gespecialiseerd is in notariskwesties," zegt Milo. "Blijkbaar was die man enkele jaren geleden al vanuit het Capitool naar 13 gevlucht. Het definitieve contract kunnen jullie pas over een paar weken gaan ondertekenen, maar hij zal vanavond al een voorlopig document schrijven. Als jullie daar binnenkort allebei je handtekening onder zetten, dan is de kantine van jullie zolang niemand anders met een hoger bod komt. Maar die kans is echt heel klein. Daar zou ik me dus geen zorgen over maken."

"Bedankt Milo," stamel ik. Ook al volstaan die woorden eigenlijk helemaal niet om uit te drukken wat ik nu voel. "Als ik ooit iets voor je kan doen-"

"Dat hebben jij en Doran al gedaan toen jullie meehielpen om mijn district te bevrijden," onderbreekt Milo me grinnikend. "En jullie zullen het nog meer doen als jullie dat restaurant openen. Ik ben heel blij dat het nu toch lukt, want ik had zelf geen beter idee kunnen verzinnen. Het is de ideale manier om die kantine terug te geven aan de inwoners van 10."

Ik haal diep adem en omhels Milo met mijn twee armen terwijl Doran zich naar buiten haast om het goede nieuws aan onze vrienden te vertellen.

* * *

De huifkar rijdt stapvoets over de brede straat die naar de hoofdstad van district 10 leidt. Vooraan zitten vijf mannen met elkaar te praten, de vrouw op de bank tegen de linkerwand is helemaal verdiept in het boek dat ze bij zich heeft. Het kleutertje naast haar ligt al de hele tijd rustig te slapen. Gelukkig schokt de kar niet te hard, want de vele putten in het wegdek zijn vorige week met grind opgevuld. Binnenkort krijgt deze straat zelfs een nieuwe asfaltlaag. De regering van Paylor wil deze lente in alle districten een pendeldienst met lijnbussen starten en dan moeten de belangrijkste wegen in orde zijn. Eén van de haltes zal vlak bij de Nationale Manege liggen. Iets wat mij prima uitkomt nu ik daar samen met Doran, Leandro en Merope een eigen Garage wil openen. Ook mijn beste vriendin heeft besloten dat ze beter in district 10 blijft wonen. We weten intussen dat haar volledige familie overleden is tijdens de oorlog, net als Sirrah. In het Capitool zou Merope dus helemaal alleen zijn.

Ik moet een krop in mijn keel wegslikken wanneer ik terugdenk aan dat vreselijke nieuwsbericht van drie weken geleden. Op tv worden regelmatig nog lijsten voorgelezen met namen van slachtoffers die men nu pas kon identificeren. Vaak gaat het om mensen die in een pod stierven en dus zwaar verminkt zijn. Toen Merope en ik de naam van Sirrah hoorden, stond onze wereld even stil. Ondanks alles waren we altijd blijven hopen. Ook al beseften we dat de kans op goed nieuws steeds kleiner werd. Maar onze vriendin is één van de vele vluchtelingen die op weg naar de Stadscirkel door een pod werden gedood. Het enige wat ik nu nog voor Sirrah kan doen, is een tweede boeket bloemen voor haar meebrengen als ik naar het kerkhof van het Capitool ga om het graf van mam te bezoeken. Gelukkig hebben ze op tv nooit gezegd in wat voor soort valstrik onze vriendin precies terechtkwam. Eigenlijk wil ik dat liever niet weten uit angst dat het hele verhaal de herinnering aan haar dood nog pijnlijker zal maken. Misschien is de waarheid nog erger dan wat ik me in mijn nachtmerries voorstel.

Het is koud en ik trek de kraag van mijn jas wat strakker aan om de tocht buiten te houden. De zon gaat schuil achter een egaal pak grijze wolken. Ik zit nog steeds naar de besneeuwde weilanden van district 10 te staren wanneer iemand een hand op mijn schouder legt. Doran. Ook al heb ik hem niets gezegd, hij weet ongetwijfeld waarom ik helemaal alleen achteraan in de huifkar zit.

"Denk je aan je vader?" vraagt hij.

"Ja," knik ik. "Wat hij ook gedaan heeft, ik ben toch blij dat ze hem niet ter dood veroordeeld hebben."

Doran komt naast mij zitten terwijl mijn gedachten teruggaan naar het televisiejournaal van gisteren, de laatste dag van februari. Het proces tegen pap is afgelopen en de uitspraak werd zelfs live voorgelezen. Hij is veroordeeld tot twintig jaar dwangarbeid bij één van de grootste boerderijen in Panem. Als CEO van Minerva bleek hij heel erg goed te weten hoe zwaar de districtsinwoners uitgebuit werden, gewoon om de productiekosten van al het eten en de andere dingen die zijn winkels verkochten zo laag mogelijk te houden. Daarvoor zijn in de rechtszaal genoeg bewijzen op tafel gelegd. Volgens de jury is hij dus zeker mee schuldig. Maar onze nieuwe regering vindt dat mensen zoals pap een nuttige straf verdienen, die hen ook laat nadenken over hun fouten. Daarom wordt mijn vader nu naar dat landbouwbedrijf in district 11 gestuurd. Hij zal er elke dag werken zoals de rest van het personeel, maar dan wel volledig onbetaald. Geld heeft hij trouwens niet nodig. De regering huurt nu een huis waar hij samen met zeven andere bedrijfsleiders uit het Capitool een heel eenvoudige slaapkamer en een dagelijkse maaltijd krijgt. Eigen bezittingen mogen ze niet hebben. Iedereen moet 's avonds op tijd binnen zijn en het gebouw wordt bewaakt door soldaten die zullen controleren of alle veroordeelden hun dagtaak goed uitvoeren. Daarnaast zijn er ook verplichte praatsessies met de inwoners van 11, over het harde leven onder Snow en hoe het voelde om elk jaar twee kinderen naar de Hongerspelen te zien vertrekken. Maar als pap zich aan alle afspraken houdt, zal hij na het uitzitten van zijn straf weer een vrij man zijn.

"Als ik heel eerlijk ben, ik vind dat de jury een verstandige keuze heeft gemaakt," zegt Doran. "Jouw vader krijgt de kans om in ieder geval voor een deel goed te maken wat hij verkeerd heeft gedaan. Het is ook een straf waar een einde aan komt."

Daarin moet ik Doran gelijk geven. Het is beslist geen toeval dat pap bij een boerderij in 11 moet werken. Dat district was één van de belangrijkste leveranciers voor zijn supermarkten. District 10 eigenlijk ook, als producent van eieren en vlees. Maar toch ben ik blij dat de regering mijn vader niet naar hier stuurt. Ik durf hem nog steeds niet onder ogen te komen. Ook al zullen sommige mensen zijn straf misschien aan de lichte kant vinden - hij blijft leven en zit niet eens in een echte gevangenis - ik weet zeker dat pap daar totaal anders over denkt. Hij verliest al zijn persoonlijke bezittingen en wordt nu handenarbeider in plaats van CEO. Dat moet voor hem een zware vernedering zijn. Vooral omdat het voor een hele lange tijd is. Twintig jaar, zo oud moet ik zelf nog worden. Maar toch klopt het wat Doran zegt. Deze straf is zinvol en heeft een einddatum. Iets wat voor mij bewijst dat Paylor een andere soort president is dan Snow en Coin. Zij zouden mensen zoals pap en de andere bedrijfsleiders gewoon ter dood veroordelen.

"Leandro en ik vinden trouwens dat jij de vrijspraak van Katniss heel goed hebt opgevat," gaat Doran verder. "Per slot van rekening heeft zij jouw moeder vermoord."

Ik haal mijn schouders op. "Dokter Aurelius zal wel gelijk hebben als hij zegt dat Katniss te veel door de oorlog getraumatiseerd is om nog toerekeningsvatbaar te zijn. Dus ergens snap ik wel dat ze haar geen straf willen geven. En eigenlijk kan het me weinig schelen wat er nu met Katniss gebeurt. Het verandert toch niets en ik wil liever doorgaan met mijn eigen leven. Ik doe er beter aan om het gewoon los te laten, zoals Vale al zei toen we het over Plutarch hadden."

Doran knikt als teken dat hij het begrijpt. Waarschijnlijk hoopte hij al dat ik het op die manier zou zien. Plutarch heeft nog steeds geen poging gedaan om contact met ons te zoeken, dus blijkbaar bestaan we voor hem gewoon niet meer nu de oorlog afgelopen is. Wat mij betreft mag dat zo blijven. Ook over Katniss zullen we voorlopig niet veel horen. De regering heeft haar terug naar 12 gestuurd, samen met Haymitch en een oude vrouw die haar blijkbaar vroeger al kende.

"Eigenlijk weet ik niet of ik veel zin heb om elk jaar aan de Herdenking mee te doen," geef ik toe.

"Dat hoeft ook niet,' antwoordt Doran meteen. "Het zal geen Boete worden waar iedereen verplicht aan moet deelnemen. En wij kunnen op die dag net zo goed onze eigen ceremonie houden. Misschien is dat wel een goed moment om naar het Capitoolkerkhof te gaan en het graf van je moeder te bezoeken. We zullen Merope ook meenemen als ze dat wil, dan kan ze hetzelfde doen voor haar eigen ouders."

"En voor Sirrah," vul ik aan. Ik ben blij met Dorans voorstel, want dit is inderdaad een heel goed idee. Tijdens die officiële ceremonie zal alles toch voor de zoveelste keer rond de Spotgaai draaien. Men heeft nu al besloten dat de Herdenking elk jaar op vijftien februari moet doorgaan. De dag dat Katniss in de rechtbank werd vrijgesproken, wat je als het definitieve eindpunt van de oorlog kan zien. Maar februari is ook de maand waarin het Winterkruid volop bloeit.

"Als je ergens over wil praten, dan kan dat altijd bij Fagetri," herinnert Doran me nog. "Ik denk dat ze voorlopig wel elke twee weken blijven samenkomen."

Dat is inderdaad wat Vale en Iris - de leiders van die groep - ons hebben beloofd. Op hun vergaderingen is iedereen welkom. Niet alleen familie van gestorven tributen, maar alle mensen die iemand verloren tijdens de oorlog. En naar elkaar luisteren helpt echt. We hoeven geen dingen te verzwijgen. Enya heeft al verteld dat ze haar broer nog altijd heel erg mist, Andromeda legde heel eerlijk uit aan de ouders van Alex en Roy hoe ze zich zelf voelt over de dood van hun zonen. Ik herinner me nog dat Merope de hele groep stil kreeg toen ze beschreef wat ze in de straten van het Capitool en op de Stadscirkel meemaakte. We zijn van plan om haar verhaal geheim te houden, want Merope wil niet bekend worden als de enige persoon die levend uit de betonnen afzetting voor het paleis is geraakt. Vroeg of laat zou iemand haar dan interviewen over wat er precies is gebeurd, terwijl de herinneringen voor Merope veel te pijnlijk zijn. Toen ze in het Capitoolziekenhuis verzorgd werd, vroeg ze al aan de dokters om het te verzwijgen. Maar bij Fagetri kan je alles vertellen. Uiteindelijk durfde ook Doran het aan om toe te geven dat hij ooit het mes sponsorde waarmee tijdens de vierenzestigste Spelen het meisje uit 10 vermoord werd. Af en toe lopen de emoties hoog op - vooral wanneer het over de Hongerspelen gaat - maar de sfeer wordt nooit echt vijandig. En dat is misschien wel het beste bewijs dat Doran, Leandro,Merope, Andromeda en ik nu aanvaard zijn als inwoners van district 10.

De zon staat al laag in het westen wanneer we eindelijk in de hoofdstad aankomen. Gelukkig heeft Milo voor ons al een overnachting geregeld in het huis waar we bij de val van district 2 ook geslapen hebben. Ik help Doran - die door zijn manke voet wat last heeft met het wankele houten laddertje - om uit de huifkar te klauteren en dan wandelen we samen het Gerechtsgebouw binnen.

In de grote toegangshal is niemand te zien. Het geluid van onze schoenen op de stenen vloer weergalmt tegen de muren. Rechts van ons, in de hoek, staat een vreemd apparaat opgesteld. Zoiets heb ik nog nooit eerder gezien. Doran volgt me wanneer ik dichterbij ga en het bordje met uitleg begin te lezen.

 _Originele drukpers van Vrij Panem_ , staat er. _Met dit toestel, gebouwd naar het voorbeeld van de eerste drukpersen die ooit door de mens ontworpen zijn, werd de verzetskrant 'Vrij Panem' gedrukt tijdens het bewind van president Coriolanus Snow. Na de Spotgaaienoorlog kreeg deze krant een officiële status en kon ze beschikken over moderne apparatuur. Als herinnering aan het ondergrondse verleden van 'Vrij Panem' en uit respect voor het gevaarlijke werk van de eerste redactieleden werd besloten om deze pers in de grote hal van het Gerechtsgebouw te plaatsen._

Daarna volgt er een lange uitleg over de manier waarop Mira Wilson - winnares uit 10 - de schetsen kon bemachtigen en er uiteindelijk drie kleine drukpersen gebouwd werden, met hulp van districten 3 en 7. Het exemplaar dat hier staat, is degene die door de redactie van Vrij Panem in district 10 gebruikt werd. Ik buig voorover om het toestel van dichtbij te bekijken. Het is een heel eenvoudig ding dat volledig uit hout en metaal gemaakt is. Ze hebben nergens plastiek of andere kunststoffen gebruikt. En je kan zo zien dat dit toestel volledig manueel werkt. Maar het is dan ook gebaseerd op schetsen uit de tijd dat er nog geen elektriciteit bestond. Misschien geen slechte zaak, want in armere districten zaten ze vroeger vaak urenlang zonder stroom. Gelukkig werkt onze nieuwe regering nu volop aan een verbetering van het elektriciteitsnet.

"We moeten op de eerste verdieping zijn," zegt Doran nadat hij de volledige tekst gelezen heeft.

De lift nemen is niet de moeite voor zo'n kort stukje, dus gaan we via de brede houten trap naar boven. De deur van het lokaal waar we afgesproken hebben staat al open. Wanneer Doran en ik binnenkomen, zit Milo samen met twee andere mannen op ons te wachten. Aan hun kleding kan ik zien dat ze van het Capitool en district 13 zijn.

Doran en ik nemen een stoel en krijgen een glas plat water aangeboden. Daarna overlopen we met zijn vijven nog eens de belangrijkste delen van het contract dat voor ons op tafel ligt. Omdat ik minderjarig ben, wordt de kantine voorlopig alleen aan Doran toegewezen. Maar de tekst vermeldt heel duidelijk dat ik vanaf mijn achttiende verjaardag automatisch tweede eigenaar zal zijn zonder dat we daar zelf nog iets voor hoeven te regelen.

"Kunnen jullie mij het document geven waarin staat dat Aludra haar diploma heeft gehaald?" vraagt de man uit 13 zodra we de laatste bladzijde gelezen hebben. "Dat moeten we kopiëren en hier bij voegen."

Milo haalt een papier uit zijn jaszak en strijkt het zorgvuldig glad. Een paar dagen nadat ze speciaal voor ons de prijs verlaagd hadden, kregen we te horen dat ik de kantine eigenlijk niet mocht kopen zolang ik nog leerplichtig was. Zelfs al zou ik slagen voor mijn herexamens, dan had ik nog steeds het zesde en laatste jaar middelbaar moeten afwerken. Gelukkig kwam Milo - die ons plan absoluut wou zien lukken - met het idee om aan het Ministerie van Onderwijs te vragen of mijn diploma niet vervroegd uitgereikt kon worden. Per slot van rekening had ik als spionne en verpleegster actief meegeholpen om de oorlog te winnen. Ik verdiende dus wel een beloning, zei Milo, en tijdens de revolutie had ik volgens hem meer over het leven geleerd dan ik in de klas ooit had kunnen doen. Het zou dus een beetje raar zijn om mij gewoon weer naar school te sturen.

Uiteindelijk keurde het Ministerie onze aanvraag goed, maar dan moest ik wel een soort van algemene kennistest invullen die per post naar district 10 werd gestuurd. Ik herinner me nog hoe ik op een koude ochtend midden februari bij Vale en Iris thuis aan de keukentafel vijftig vragen over taal, wetenschap en economie zat op te lossen onder toezicht van een controleur uit district 13. Die man hield in de gaten dat ik alles zelf deed, zonder hulp van mijn vrienden. Gelukkig vielen de vragen best mee. Vorige week liet het Ministerie weten dat ik geslaagd was, en dat ze mijn diploma secundair onderwijs rechtstreeks aan de rebellenleiders van 10 zouden bezorgen. Milo heeft het voor mij bewaard.

"Hier is haar diploma," zegt Milo terwijl hij het papier doorgeeft. "Met de felicitaties van Fulvia dus."

Doran en ik kijken elkaar aan terwijl we proberen om niet in de lach te schieten. Ook al zal Fulvia het nooit luidop kunnen toegeven, we zijn er allebei vrijwel zeker van dat zij me een handje geholpen heeft. Ze heeft nog steeds veel invloed in het Capitool en 13. In ieder geval genoeg om er voor te zorgen dat ik geen al te moeilijke vragen kreeg voorgeschoteld. Milo denkt dat Fulvia misschien iets goed wil maken na haar ruzie met Plutarch, die mij zomaar naar de arena wou sturen. En ook al is dat niet Fulvia's schuld, ik ben toch blij dat ze ook nu weer mijn kant gekozen heeft.

"Wanneer verhuizen jullie?" vraagt de man uit district 13 terwijl hij het kopieerapparaat in de hoek van de kamer aanzet.

"Zo snel mogelijk," antwoordt Doran. "Bagage hebben we toch bijna niet. Maar ik wil eerst nakijken of de elektriciteit en de waterleiding van de kantine helemaal in orde zijn, al verwacht ik eigenlijk geen problemen. Dan zouden we over een tweetal weken al kunnen openen."

"Ik heb al reclame gemaakt in onze hoofdstad en de grootste dorpen," voegt Milo er aan toe. "Er was heel veel interesse voor jullie Garage met restaurant."

"Dan hoeven jullie nu alleen nog te betalen en te ondertekenen," zegt de man van 13 nadat hij de kopie van mijn diploma aan het contract heeft vastgeniet.

Ik trek mijn trui uit en maak de gouden ketting los die ik vanochtend al rond mijn hals had gehangen. Het leek me veiliger om hem onder mijn kleren te verbergen, zodat geen van de andere mensen in de huifkar zou weten wat ik bij me droeg. Wanneer ik mijn hand opendoe om het geschenk van mijn vader op tafel te leggen, neem ik in gedachten afscheid van pap en mijn oude leven in het Capitool. Hij zal me toch nooit kunnen vergeven. En dat ik zelfs nu - drie maanden na het einde van de oorlog - nog steeds niets van mijn familie gehoord heb, bewijst dat ik ook bij hen eigenlijk niet meer welkom ben. Het is voor iedereen beter dat ik gewoon in district 10 blijf wonen.

"Nog eens proficiat en veel succes," zegt de man uit het Capitool wanneer ik de vulpen overneem van Doran en mijn handtekening naast de zijne zet.

* * *

 **We naderen het einde: na dit hoofdstuk zal ik nog twee keer updaten. Eén keer voor de epiloog van het verhaal, een tweede keer voor een soort van aparte Author's Note om mijn 'trilogie' af te sluiten en mijn lezers te bedanken. Ik zal jullie dan ook een lijst van alle belangrijke personages en de herkomst van hun naam geven. Aludra's voornaam heb ik al eens verklaard, maar het leek me leuk om dat bij de andere personages ook eens te doen. Ik weet niet precies wanneer de volgende update komt … hangt er vanaf hoeveel tijd ik kan vrijmaken om te schrijven. Maar in deze eindfase laat ik jullie uiteraard niet meer in de steek! Nu stoppen zou echt lachwekkend zijn ;-)**

 **Dat Aludra en Doran samen in district 10 een soort van eigen Garage zouden beginnen, die 's avonds een gewoon restaurant is, was één van mijn eerste ideeën voor dit verhaal. Ik heb dit zelfs bedacht nog voordat ik besloot om Aludra verpleegster te laten worden, en ik wou dit idee van de kantine ook niet meer veranderen. Het eerste echte hoofdstuk van 'De keuze' (uitgezonderd de proloog dus) speelde zich af in de garagebox van Dennis, dus we kunnen nu wel zeggen dat de cirkel rond is!**

 **De gouden halsketting van Aludra kwam al voor in 'De keuze'. Maar toen was ik helemaal nog niet van plan om twee sequels te schrijven, laat staan dat ik al wist wat er met die ketting zou gebeuren. Ik vermeldde het gewoon om aan te tonen dat Aludra's ouders rijk waren. Toen ik later - veel later - het idee van de kantine in 10 kreeg, bedacht ik me dat die halsketting eigenlijk het ideale betaalmiddel zou zijn. Daarom schreef ik in 'Spionne' dat Aludra de ketting in haar rugzak bewaarde, zodat hij zeker niet verloren zou gaan als zij moest vluchten. Aludra kon toen zelf nog niet weten dat ze hem later nog nodig zou hebben, maar als schrijver wist ik het intussen al wel … een foto van de halsketting vinden jullie op mijn Tumblr-pagina (via mijn profiel op deze website) dus neem daar zeker ook eens een kijkje.**

 **Ik hoop dat jullie dit een goed hoofdstuk vonden. Het leek me realistischer dat het aankopen van de kantine niet zomaar vanzelf zou gaan, wat de reden is dat ik hem eerst net iets te duur gemaakt had. Maar gelukkig lieten ze de prijs dus zakken. Laat gerust jullie mening achter in een review!**


End file.
